True Home
by warwitch-18ca
Summary: Liane, second daughter of Elrond is raised in middle earth, she returns to her true home to fulfill her destiny. But the way is fraught with obstacles, love, lust, betrayal and mystery. LegolasOC. Read, Reveiw and Enjoy!
1. Default Chapter

                **Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the lord of the rings characters or places or languages, it all be longs to JRR Tolkien. Also some ideas are take from other books or games, such as the Cheysuli Chronicles by Jennifer Robinson, and some ideas based on the highly addictive game Diablo.

**Authors note**: This is my very first fanfic so please be kind, I know that it has a lot of different things thrown into the story and my references to certain things may not be totally accurate, so please forgive me. Feel free to review though I won't respond to flames or criticism about my inaccuracy about things because this is just a story meant for my entertainment and the entertainment of those who can see past my mistakes or lack of accuracy. But input about wording or character development or other such things will be highly appreciated. Thank you. Enjoy.

**Second Authors Note**: Hello all, for those of you who have all ready read this story you might notice some changes here and there. I have decided to go back and fix some small (and some not so small mistakes.) I am constantly trying to refine my writing technique; my best advice to those writers who would like to do the same is to read as much as you can. Because no matter how good it looks and sounds at first there will always be a mistake or a way that you could have worded something better. I don't have a beta reader myself, but I've heard they can be quite helpful. 

Prologue 

Lord Elrond paced his study ignoring his friend Glorfindels words. He retook his seat across from Glorfindel and tried in vain to study the chessboard in front of him to decide his next move. Suddenly a pain filled scream sounded through Elrond's home, and Elrond himself leapt to his feet bolting for the door.

"Oh no you don't!" Glorfindel exclaimed as he leapt from his seat to take hold of Elrond and tried to force him away from the door with all his might. 

But Elrond would stand for this no longer; he would not be a prisoner in his own house. He turned quick as lightning and ran to the other side of the study to grab a sword off the wall. He unsheathed the sword and turned on his friend, bringing the blade to Glorfindels neck height as he walked towards him with deadly intent in his eyes. "Stand aside Glorfindel, or I shall skewer you upon my sword without hesitation" snarled the usually calm Lord Elrond. 

In a last attempt to bring some logic into the situation Glorfindel spoke in the calmest voice he could muster with a sword being aimed at his throat "You know that this is not your battle Elrond, there is nothing you can do." Glorfindel swallowed hard as his lord and friends eyes seemed to take on a mad sort of gleam in their gray depths.

"I will not stay here and do nothing!" Elrond shouted as he advanced upon his supposed friend, until the blade of his sword was right at Glorfindels throat. 

They stared at one another for a moment before Glorfindel gave in and held out his hands in a passive position. "As you wish my lord but I will not be held responsible for whatever havoc you cause." 

With that said Elrond lowered his sword and Glorfindel stepped aside. Elrond threw his sword down so he could make use of both his hands, for Glorfindel was not the only thing blocking the door. A heavy table with two chests on top of it also blocked the door, Elrond pushed it all aside when another pain-ridden cry filled the air and rushed from the room.

Glorfindel merely watched as his friend ran so foolishly into this battle, "Valar help him," he said aloud shaking his head.

Elrond ran up the stairs as quickly as he could, knocking various people over in the process, the screams of pain were becoming more frequent the closer he got. Just as reached the doorway that would lead him to his quarry the screams stopped and a new voice cried out into the night. Elrond flung open the door to see shocked mid wives crowded around his wife who was beaming holding a small bundle. Celebrian looked up and smiled at him, _"Tolo si Mel Nin,_ welcome our new daughter to the world." _(Come here, my love)_ And with those few whispered words Elrond was brought to tears.

Three years later

_"Ada, Ada_, wake up _Ada!"_ a loud child's voice coming from such a small child was the first thing to be heard in the house of Elrond that morning. Currently that small child was sitting on the lord of the house's chest tapping him lightly on the forehead with her small hands. "ADA WAKE UP!" she cried, despite the fact he had already done so with a slight jerk.

_"Ai,_ I am awake Liane, you may stop shouting now." Elrond groggily replied to his little daughter with a hint of a smile on his face. 

Liane intern smiled back at him with her most innocent smile and kissed him lightly on the nose before deftly leaping out of his reach so that he could not tickle her. She ran to the other side of the room and hid behind the windows silk drapes, where she was clearly visible. 

Lord Elrond exchanged a fond smile with his wife and got out of bed. "Where did she go? Celebrian my darling have you seen Liane? I cannot seem to find her anywhere!" He exclaimed walking around the room with an expression of feigned confusion on his face "She must be very smart to elude me indeed!" this statement was answered by a fit of giggles from behind the curtains. "Well this is just awful!" Elrond said throwing his hands in the air "We shall have to eat breakfast without her, and of all the days to miss breakfast but on the very day we had decided to serve desserts for breakfast. Oh well, I guess she'll just have to have some lembas bread later." 

Celebrian shot him smile and chuckled, Elrond knew how to handle Liane so well, and to prove that very fact Liane threw the silk curtains aside and ran to her father.

"I am here Ada! You did not see me! You are so silly!" Liane giggled and rubbed her face against her father's robe because it always smelled just like him. "Come on Ada let's go have breakfast!" she said bouncing up and down in her excitement to have dessert for breakfast.

Celebrian came over to her husband's side and bent down to speak to Liane "We will, but first you must get all washed up and put on clean clothes and brush your hair" at this Liane looked almost horrified.

So it was with a small evil grin she countered her mother's words by saying "But _amme I am to small too do that all by myself. I think it would be best if we just went to breakfast now," she said smiling broadly at her cleverness._

But the Lady Celebrian was not to be outdone "Oh of course you are too young to do that all on your own! How silly of me to think so, well we shall just have to get one of your brothers to help you." 

Liane gapped at her mother, how after she had just outsmarted _Ada _when she hid, could she possibly think that she couldn't do something on her own? "I can do it! And I don't need stupid Elladan or Elrohir to help me!" She scoffed indignantly back her mother.

"Oh really" Celebrian continued her ruse "Well you must indeed show your brothers how well you can do those things then" she added with a smile.

"Fine I will then, and I'll be cleaner and more well dressed than ever" Liane told her mother in haughty tone before sweeping out of the room in a royal manner.

"Oh well played _Mel Nin, well played indeed" chuckled Elrond before placing a kiss upon his wife's forehead. They both chortled happily as they began to ready themselves for the morning meal._

Liane had indeed shown her brothers how well she could take care of herself. Both brothers and Liane arrived slightly late; Liane looking very smug wearing mismatched clothes, her hair in a braid that was fast coming undone with a few soap bubbles dangling from her left ear. Elladan was looking tired and slightly disgruntled as he flopped down in his chair, Elrohir on the other had was looking highly amused as he lifted Liane into her chair. 

Liane sat between her brothers looking like she was going to burst from excitement, until that is, breakfast was served. Liane looked at the contents of the table shocked; there wasn't a dessert to be found! She quickly looked to her father, he shrugged innocently but she could see mirth in his eyes and soon realized her folly. But just because she knew she was wrong didn't mean she was going to admit it, so she simply choose to ignore it. 

Breakfast went as it always did, the adults talked to one another and occasionally Liane would say something. But today and for the past week it was different, Liane's grandparents Galadriel and Celeborn were there, visiting. They had come from their realm to discuss some sort of politics. The leaders of the other realms where scheduled to arrive later in the week. 

This had slightly miffed Liane as now all her family didn't seem to have any time for her, but she hadn't complained. She had just continued to amuse herself in the library. It was an odd pass time for anyone her age but Liane was unusually bright for her age and seemed to soak up knowledge like dry earth soaked up water. She already spoke Quenya, Sindarin and the Common Tongue. 

After breakfast Liane excused herself and headed straight for the library. She pulled down a large tomb and tottered to the window seat. Once settled she became fully emerged in the book and did not see or hear her father come in. 

It wasn't until he was standing right behind her, and in so doing cast a shadow across her book, that she noticed him. "Hello _Ada!_ Have you come to read with me?" Liane asked this in a would be casual voice but it was the hope in her beautiful blue eyes that gave her away.

Elrond sighed as he looked into his favorite child's young eyes, he had been neglecting her of late what with all the preparations for the coming guests. It truly pained him to do so, for he loved her so deeply. After he had sailed to Valinor and reunited with his wife they had been so happy, but it felt as though something was missing. That something had been Liane. It had been many ages since he had been with Celebrian and neither he nor his wife had expected a child, nor that it would be such a wondrous child. 

Elrond began to apologize to Liane when Glorfindel burst into the library looking extremely agitated. Elrond walked quickly towards him and they began speaking in hushed tones so as not to upset Liane. 

Elrond nodded and began to walk from the room when Liane called out. _"Ada?_ Where are you going?" she asked slightly frightened, she had never seen her father like this before.

"I am just going to help with some of our guests" Elrond lied quickly "Do not worry I shall be back soon, you just stay here and read" 

Elrond turned to go but Liane ran over to him and clutched him about the knees "But you have not said goodbye yet _Ada."_ It had become customary whenever Elrond went somewhere without her she would sit upon his lap and lovingly trace his facial features with her hands. It began after a nightmare she'd had a nightmare last year where she was sitting with a man calling him father but he was not her father. Elrond enjoyed this tradition as much as Liane, her small fingers would trace his eyebrows, proceeding down the bridge of his nose then to his cheekbones up to his temples and then down once more to his jaw. 

           "I do not have time for your foolish games Liane!" Elrond scolded in a slightly harsher voice than he meant to. He regretted his words instantly at the hurt look on Liane's face as she released him, but he had no time to dwell on this. Something far more important had happened he could apologize and explain to her later. Not now though, and so Elrond left the library with Glorfindel.

Liane stood there long after her father had left _"Why had he been so mean"_ she thought to herself _"Doesn't he love me anymore?"_ Tears streamed down her pale cheeks falling to the floor, she wiped them away hastily and breathed deeply. "Well if he doesn't, I'll find someone who does," she declared strongly to the empty room. 

On later inspection though no one who Liane thought might love her was to be found or they were all too busy and no time for her. 

Liane sat upon a bench in the gardens staring morosely into a small pond as she kicked rocks into the pond getting madder and madder with each splash. _"If they don't want to be around me then I don't want be around them!" _she thought angrily. 

She hopped off her perch on the bench and headed for the forest thinking to hide and live in it forever. Her pace quickened until she was running, angry tears streaked her face as she ran. Uncaring of where she was going Liane did not see the small ditch up ahead of her. Where there should have been ground there was none and she fell head fist into the ditch. 

To most falling into the ditch would have been a small matter but Liane was just three years old and she fell hard bumping her head on a rock when she landed, rendering her unconscious. A few strands of her hair and a piece of fabric from her clothes were torn on a protruding tree root near the ditch. 

Liane lay there unconscious and alone, but not for long, someone passed her by and picked her up. But this person was no elf and did not belong in Valinor nor were his intentions for the small girl good.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: Obviously I am not Tolkien so I will not take credit for his great creations. Sincerely, War.

**Authors Note**: Again I am fixing all of my chapters for some blaring grammar mistakes that I have now noticed. Sorry for the inconvenience, but I hope you enjoy the improved versions. Read, Review and Enjoy!

Chapter 1 

_"So this is my true home."_ Liane thought to herself as she gazed around the circle of stones in which she was standing. She was brought out of her thoughts when suddenly her lir, Katana, nudged her calf.

_"Lets go, this place looks like it has lots of places to play and hide in!"_ Katana said excitedly to her through their telepathic bond. Liane rolled her eyes at her lir and grabbed the reins of her horse and led him out of the circle of stones they had been standing in, and out into the beautiful glade in which they stood.

"Katana!" Liane called out loud to the small snow leopard cub that was her lir. "You are going the wrong way!" She spoke aloud to Katana as she always did when she became frustrated with her. Katana bounded back to her with a mouse in her mouth looking as though she had just killed a giant demon. Liane sighed and began leading the way to her home. 

She wasn't exactly sure how she knew the exact way, as she could remember precious little about her life here, so she just let her instincts guide her. After about a fifteen-minute walk they had reached the outskirts of a beautiful stone paradise. It looked almost exactly like the pictures of Rivendell she had seen at the temple. Although seeing it in real life, the pictures just didn't seem to do it justice. It was more beautiful than she had ever dreamed and somehow… familiar as well. _"That's because you were born here stupid"_ her inner voice chided her.

Here, being Valinor, the home of the eldar and the Valar. Somehow she hadn't expected it to look this way. But the lords and ladies of middle earth still held their titles and were granted to build a realm to rule. For that was what had driven many of them away in the first place, they had wanted a place of their own. And so when the elves returned, the Valar granted them that gift, for there was no returning to middle earth. The age of elves and magic had passed and had become the age of men. The age of men had long reigned and would do so for many more ages to come. All knowledge of elves, hobbits, dwarves, wizards, orcs and all things magical had been forgotten or looked upon as myths and stories.

Liane knew this was not entirely true for not only was she an elf, but she was also a warrior mage of the Kurast Temple. An organization dedicated to preserving and protecting what little magic was left in the world. Including this last haven of magical beings, for that was why she had come, to protect this place.

Although everything that surrounded her was unlike anything she had ever seen, she could feel the wrongness of it all. The very air she breathed, as she stood gazing upon its magnificence, was stagnant. Life seemed to have stopped moving forward. "It almost feels dead," she said aloud, sighing sadly. 

Katana gave her a gentle head butt on her muscled calf and her horse Herger snorted in her ear prompting her to move forward. But Liane had her doubts _"What if I am not wanted back? What if they have forgotten me? What if they do not want me?"_ She thought anxiously to herself. 

Katana heard her thoughts and sent her one of her own._" I will always want you Liane"_ and she began to purr loudly rubbing herself against Liane's leg.

Liane smiled down at Katana and then laughed to herself saying  "Ah, I can stare down and defeat countless demons without flinching, but face my long lost family and I quiver with fear." Taking a deep breath Liane headed towards what looked like a stable leading Herger behind her. 

The elves that she passed gave her strange looks, _"can't blame them,"_ she mused as she walked through the stable doors. While the elf maidens she passed wore richly colored dresses, Liane wore black leather pants and a black turtle neck sweater. Where their hair was down, her snow-white hair was pulled back into a tight braided bun. The elf maidens wore beautiful necklaces, circlets, and belts woven of gold and silver. Liane wore only a black leather belt from which her sword hung. As for jewelry she wore only an elaborate gold earring on her left ear that marked her status as a Kurast warrior mage. 

Despite all the curious stares she got Liane hardly took notice of them, for she was used to getting stared at. You don't grow up in middle earth with pointy ears and white hair and not get stared at after all. 

Liane proceeded further into the stables to find a place to keep Herger, while Katana amused herself by _" Hunting vicious demons"_ which were really just piles of hay. She found an empty stall and began to remove Herger's saddle, but suddenly a male voice cut through the air making her jump.

"A beautiful lady like yourself shouldn't be burdened with the servile task of removing a horses saddle." Liane turned to see the originator of the voice and found herself almost nose to chin with a very handsome male elf. "Please, allow me," he said as he stepped around her and began removing the saddle and packs attached to it.

Liane simply stared; she had never seen such a beautiful man in her life! He was taller than she was. He had pale blond hair that was braided neatly in common elfin style; she had the most ridiculous desire to run her fingers through it. His eyes were like a clear blue summer sky, sparkling with life and interest. His face was handsome and fair with not a smidgen of hair upon it. He was blessed with almost perfect facial features, high cheekbones a straight nose and a strong clean jaw that just begged to be touched. He was only slightly broader in the shoulders than her but his muscles showed through his shirt as he deftly lifted the saddle off Herger and placed it on the stall doors.

He turned to her, and smiled when he saw the dazed look on her face, before proceeding to remove Herger's bridle. Liane blinked realizing what she was doing and more importantly what she was thinking. And quickly replaced her dazed look with her usual stoic and blank expression.

Although, as the male elf noticed with a smile, there was a slight pink tinge to her cheeks. Which only served to enhance her pale beauty, for she looked very pale dressed all in black indeed.

Liane cleared her throat in an attempt to clear her head, "thank you," was all she could mange to say. What with her mind constantly wanting her eyes to glaze over while her mind conjured up fairytale images of the male elf it was a wonder she managed to speak at all. Suddenly she heard Katana's mocking laughter in her head, which thankfully cleared it for the moment.

"Your welcome" came the male voice, and once more Liane jumped. For as she had been glaring at Katana he had moved around to her side. Standing so close that his lips brushed her right ear as he spoke, sending shivers and a strange warmth through her as his warm breath caressed her sensitive inner ear. 

Liane stepped away from him hoping what pitiful distance her body could give her would help dispel the warmth that spread through her whenever he was near. She was not unused to male attentions, for with the many stares she had received in her life she had also received many a lustful stare. With good reason, for not only was she an elf, but a very beautiful one at that, though she herself failed to see that fact. Now fully grown she was five foot nine of almost all legs and toned body, throw in snow white hair and deep blue eyes and it was no wonder why she got so much attention. Unlike all the other male attention she received however, Liane found this particular males' attention harder to brush off.

She decided then and there that it would be best to retreat from this, battle, since she had no idea how to combat such a strong physical reaction. "Well, thank once again, but I must be going" she replied briskly before she began to retreat backwards as though retreating from a wild animal. Which caused the handsome elf to cock an eyebrow before stepping forward to apologize for frightening her. This action only caused Liane to take a hastier step backwards, which is why she later mused it, was partially her fault. 

Katana had apparently lost interest in laughing at Liane and had gone back to _"Hunting"_ the hay that lay strewn across the stable floor. Unfortunately at the precise moment when Liane had started to make a hasty backward retreat Katana was right behind her causing her to trip over the cub and most un-ceremoniously fall on her butt. 

Everything seemed to stop for a moment, Liane was sitting on the ground in a very un-warrior like position, Katana was looking dazed lying beneath her legs, and the handsome elf stood shocked. Then the sheer ridiculousness of the situation hit Liane and she began to laugh heartily. The handsome elf rushed to her side, Katana merely got up and shook herself as though nothing had happened.

_"Hiril Nin!"(My lady) _ Legolas cried in his native tongue as he rushed to the beautiful elf maidens' side. The beautiful maiden, whom he thought to charm, was now sprawled upon the ground laughing, after toppling over what looked like a small wildcat cub in her haste to get away from him.

"It's alright truly" She chuckled and patted him on the head as though he was a foolish child. Legolas choose to ignore this and offered her his hand to help her up. An action he regretted at once, for as soon as she had gained her feet she began to brush hay off herself, inevitably drawing his attention to her lithe body and strange attire.

 He took it all in, she seemed to be incased in nothing more than a shadow, her wool sweater and leather leggings were as black as night and skin tight. Legolas thought it would be best for him not to dwell on her body for his mind was already drawing up all sorts of… thoughts. Therefore he shifted his attention to her face; unfortunately this only gave his unscrupulous thoughts the most beautiful face he had ever seen. 

A face seemingly made of the creamiest, smoothest pearl. Eyes containing every shade of blue to grace Arda's seas and skies. Lips now parted in a smile revealing straight white teeth, lips that were more perfectly formed than the most well crafted bow. Their deep pink color matched that of the blush on her high, pale cheekbones. And her hair! It looked as though it was spun from the very clouds themselves; so white and soft looking. 

Legolas was so entranced by her that he reached out to touch a stray lock of hair that had come loose when she fell. It was the most extraordinary feeling, and indeed as he had suspected her hair was very soft, but at the same time it slipped through his fingers like water. 

For a moment it felt as though _she was slipping away from him. As this happened Legolas felt a strange and stabbing panic and possessiveness suddenly overtake him. Logic soon won out over emotion however, she obviously wasn't slipping away from him for he was still holding her hand. Legolas, deciding to side with caution and logic, stepped away from the beautiful maiden and released her hand. He did this in hopes that the new and strong emotions he felt would go away._

Liane stopped smiling when the handsome elf reached out and touched her hair. Now it seemed it was his turn to look dazed and faraway. He lovingly caressed her hair before gently placing it behind her right ear. He stared for a moment more before, with a very strange look on his face, he blinked and stepped away from her releasing her hand in the process. And for some reason, this confident handsome male elf became very interested in the stable floor just then. 

As he stared at the floor her eyes were draw to the hands that had just released hers. They were elegant looking but she knew from the ease in which he had helped her to her feet that they were strong. Liane wondered absently what those strong, elegant hands would feel like caressing her elsewhere.

_"What do you mean you'd like his hands on other parts of you that aren't your hair?"_ Katana's inquisitive young voice brought Liane back to reality.

_"It means that I want you to stop reading my thoughts!!"_ She shouted back to Katana through their special link. Katana said nothing, but gave her a look of feigned innocence. Liane growled softly then turned back to the handsome elf that had stopped staring at the floor when he heard her.

Looking at her slightly confused by her growl he hurried to apologize "Forgive me. I did not mean to startle you earlier, I am sorry." He said all this very solemnly, but in a musical, sensual voice. His voice was so beautiful that it threatened to intrude upon what little order Liane could create within her mind. 

Liane tried to keep herself cool and collected when she answered "No it's all right, it really was my fault and Katana's" she said as she gestured to the snow leopard. Katana growled, in much the same way she had done moments before, at being accused. 

Liane simply rolled her eyes at Katana. Then once more she decided to retreat. She didn't think she would get out of this situation with any dignity at all if she were in the dashing elf's presence any longer. She turned back to the male elf and smiled politely then turned to leave, walking through the stable doors although this time in a more elegant fashion. She emerged into the courtyard and was once again faced with the stone palaces beauty. 

"My lady! Please wait!" called the slightly panicked looking elf from the stable doors behind her. "My lady, please wait," he repeated a little more calmly as he caught up with her. "Please my lady you did not give me your name." He looked slightly embarrassed as he said this and rushed to say afterwards "My name is Legolas. Please forgive me for not introducing myself before. And since I have not seen you before I am afraid that I do not know your name." He smiled then a charming, roguish smile revealing handsome white teeth.

Liane smiled back and replied " You have never seen me here before because I am not from here. Well I am from here, but I have not been here for a very long time. Oh never mind it is a very long story." she was about to continue and give him her name, when suddenly Legolas' eyes grew wide and he stepped closer to study her face.

"It can't be!" He gasped, hesitantly he spoke his next words "Is that you… Liane?"


	3. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: **Wow, I can't believe how many mistakes are in my stories and how poorly worded some of these paragraphs are. (For those of you just starting this story I've been going back over my story and correcting my mistakes.) It's kind of weird though, this time last year I think I was working on the same chapters. I guess I have matured in my writing that I notice how badly some of this stuff is worded. Makes me wonder if a year from now I'll be going over this stuff again and going "What was I thinking! That doesn't sound right at all!" LOL. I guess when I started I was always in such a rush to get my chapters out that I never edited them properly. But as of my last few chapters I like to take the time out to write almost everything by hand as a rough draft and then fill it out and correct things on the computer. I know it must seem strange that I keep returning to my old chapters to improve them, but I don't like reading poorly written stories anymore than the next person. And I know I could get flamed for this because my story is a bit of a Mary-Sue, and therefore in some peoples eyes an all ready poorly written story. But everyone has their own tastes. Anyway I hope my edited versions are better written and filled out than my previous versions. Cheers! War.

****

****

****

**Chapter 2**

Liane was shocked into a moment of silence when he said her name but then Legolas stepped closer, he put his hand to her cheek before fully embracing her. Liane's first instinct was to push him away, just as she had done to every other man, but once again his warmth engulfed her and lulled her into submission. She ignored the curious stares from the elves in the courtyard and returned the hug warmly, inhaling Legolas' un-placeable and yet appealing scent. They stood like that for a moment before Legolas drew away still holding her arms smiling slightly.

"You know me?" Liane whispered, searching his face for some sign of familiarity.

"Yes of course, everyone does Liane" Legolas replied as though that would be obvious. They stood for a moment longer gazing into each other's eyes before they both came to their senses and separated.

Liane had to put a stop to this ridiculous behavior right then and there; her prime mission here was not to hug complete strangers. "Do you know this place well, and those who dwell in it?" She asked coolly.

"Yes" Legolas replied, feeling his possessive instincts flare up again when she addressed him in such a cold and distant manner.

"I must speak with Gandalf the White. It is a most urgent matter, please take me to him." Liane continued in the same cold orderly voice, it was a voice she used to keep people in line, mainly children.

It seemed to have lost its affect somewhat, for Legolas seemed to be snapped out of his revere. "I'm afraid whatever urgent business you have with Gandalf will have to wait. There are more important things for you to do now. Come with me." Legolas took hold of her arm firmly and pulled her into a jog towards the main house.

Liane was utterly shocked at his arrogant behavior, she was not used to being pushed or pulled around by anyone. Her pride flared up immediately and she stopped dead in her tracks on a flight of stairs.

Wrenching her arm out of his grasp she spoke in a haughty and indignant tone "I'm afraid that my business cannot wait. I told you I must speak with Gandalf now take me to him. And if you do not I will simply find him myself." She crossed her arms over her chest and braced her legs apart to make it clear that she would not take another step unless he took her to Gandalf.

Katana circled Liane's legs and sat to her right, giving a short meow to show that she was on her _lir's_ side.

Legolas' eyes flashed angrily and he stepped closer to Liane when he next spoke "Your father needs you now, he is dying!"

Liane blanched, making herself paler if that were even possible. She opened her mouth to argue but Legolas continued "He slipped into an abyss of grief after you were lost, and he has slowly been fading away for the past 20 years!" Legolas sighed and added in a gentler tone "He is a good man Liane. He needs you."

Liane opened and closed her mouth in shock. She breathed deeply, squared her shoulders and in the calmest voice she could muster she said, "Where is he?"

_"Aphado nin"_ _(Follow me)_ Legolas replied quickly in Sindarin before turning round to run back up the stairs. Liane followed and behind her Katana. After many twists and turns, down many hallways and up many flights of stairs they came to a room at the end of hallway.

Legolas knocked on the door gently, it was opened quietly by another tall male elf. This one had silver hair and a air of royalty about him. He also looked familiar to Liane, but for the life of her she could not place him. The man looked slightly annoyed but he greeted Legolas anyway _"Suilad Legolas."_ _(Greetings Legolas)_ The man looked past Legolas to Liane and his eyes grew wide, he stood in silence for a moment before hastily stepping forward brushing past Legolas to Liane.

Liane tensed as he drew her in to a hug, she returned the embrace lightly. When the man drew away there were tears in his eyes, he looked down on her face and gently caressed her hair.

_"Really!"_ she thought to herself _"The texts in the temple never said how affectionate elves were!" _

_"Tolo hen" (Come child) _the man murmured placing his arm around her shoulders and he drew her into the room.

The room was quiet and dark, the heavy velvet curtains were drawn blocking out the sunlight at the windows. There were six people crowded around a single couch bed where a man with dark hair lay with his eyes open. It took a moment for Liane to register the fact the man was not dead but sleeping as the elves do, for he was indeed breathing.

In this time the people who had not registered her presence when she entered now turned to look at her. A collective gasp rose from them and woke Liane from her musing about elven sleeping behavior. The man with his arm around her placed his hand on the small of her back and gently pushed her forward.

Liane was met by a beautiful female elf, she looked so much like herself that Liane thought she was looking into a mirror. The woman had white hair but it had a silver sheen to it, as opposed to her pure white hair. Her eyes were blue like Liane's, but she had a delicate build as opposed to Liane's slender muscled form, they were however the same height.

The she elf reached out to Liane with a shaking hand and touched the lock of Liane's hair, which had once again come loose. _"Iell?" (Daughter?)_ . Silent tears lined the woman's face, as she looked deep into Liane's eyes. She stepped closer "It is you!" she whispered before embracing her tightly.

The woman began to cry softly into her shoulder. Liane was very uncomfortable with the whole situation, so she simply patted the woman gingerly on the back. The woman released her and stepped back, and Liane was greatly relieved, she didn't have much experience in dealing with crying people.

But she was not to be relieved for much longer, for as soon as the woman stepped away from her she found herself being suffocated by two identical dark haired male elves. When the twins stepped back Liane got a better look at them, they both looked much like the man who was sleeping.

The twin one on her right said to her "Welcome back, _muinthel." (sister)_

The twin on her left was breathing deeply, trying to hold back his tears when he said, "I never doubted you would return to us".

They were both pushed aside by a beautiful dark haired woman with gray eyes. Liane saw some of her own features in the woman but to her this dark beauty was far her superior in looks. The elfin woman placed her hands on either side of Liane's face before kissing her cheek and then she too embraced her.

A dark haired man soon followed the dark beauty, and Liane was shocked to see that he was not an elf but human! Before he hugged her she caught sight of his eyes and features and with growing certainty began to realize who all these people were.

Her suspicions were confirmed when a beautiful golden haired elf maiden approached her next, light seemed to come from within her to surrounded her outer self. This could only be Galadriel, Lady of light. Liane looked into Galadriel's eyes, they held wisdom and knowledge of had just occurred to her, she smiled and kissed her on the crown of her head.

Galadriel then turned to the others with a knowing smile and said "I think we should leave Liane alone with her father now." Celebrian began to object, not wanting to be parted from her long lost daughter nor her husband, but Galadriel held up her hand to silence her. "Let us give them the time that they need. If Liane cannot save him _iell_ no one can."

Celebrian nodded, as did the others in the room and they all turned to leave.

Liane on the other hand was not so sure, anxiously she went to Galadriel _"Avo aniron…"(I don't want...)_ She whispered quickly.

But Galadriel cut her off, _"Avo gosto"(don't worry)_ she said calmly, placing a hand on her shoulder "Go to him, he needs you." With that she turned and left with the others closing the door softly behind her.

Liane looked down at the man lying upon the bed, his eyes were open and his breathing was steady but there was a forbidding rasp to it. Although it was gloomy she could see a touch of gray at his temples marring the perfection of his dark hair. She reached out a hand to touch it but she quickly withdrew it when she realized what she was doing. She stood for a moment, silently studying him. He wore a slight frown upon his lips not unlike her own when she was particularly perturbed by something, this made her smile.

Liane shook herself suddenly and began pacing away from him; she was silent as she paced round and round the room. On the inside however, she was waging a furious battle with emotions and thoughts she had buried deep within herself years ago. She had vowed never to call another man father, for the one she had for so many years had betrayed her. Of its own accord Liane's memory flashed back to the day when Joseph had revealed his true self. She pushed the memory away angrily.

Liane stopped abruptly and cracked her knuckles, an old habit, trying to regain control on her emotions. She took a few deep breaths, and walked briskly over to the bedside and sat in a velvet-covered chair. Determined, she once more reached out to touch the face of lord Elrond, she placed a hand lightly upon his forehead so as not wake him. And gently began to trace his features; it was an odd quirk that Liane did not know the origin of. She did know however when she had traced Joseph's features they had not felt right somehow.

Ever so lightly she traced Elrond's eyebrows, then down the bridge of his nose, to his cheekbones, up to his temples and back down to his jaw. Liane sighed, his face did seem familiar but so did everything else here. She tried again only this time she cleared her mind and closed her eyes. As she traced the same pattern a blurry image appeared in her mind.

This blurred image had been nagging at the back of her mind for years, for she had passed it off as a dream many years ago. Liane could remember a time when the image was as clear as day but it had quickly faded as she had grown older.

Liane continued to trace his features until the image was crystal clear; she was young maybe three years old, she sat upon Elrond's lap tracing his features just as she was now, he smiled down at her and she at him. The image was gone and Liane let her hand drop to her lap. Her eyes still closed she began to cry silently for what reason not even she knew.

* * *

Elrond was dying, he could feel it his life was slowly ebbing away in the thick gray fog of his grief. Frankly he no longer cared, he had lost hope of ever finding his daughter long ago. He simply wanted it to end. But some part of him deep down inside he still hoped that he would one day see his daughter again, and so he clung to life, barely.

The memory of that day and the months of searching that had followed replayed itself in his mind over and over. Though now the memories had all lost their color, the sounds and smells were muted. The feelings of fear, panic and anger however remained intact, they seemed even more intense now compared to the dulled memory. Even now the memories would not cease their tortuous barrage.

_The elven leaders and nobles were gathering in Elrond's realm to discuss the arrangements and celebrations for Liane's betrothal. He had not had much time for her then, and had gone to apologize but Glorfindel had come to him with some disturbing news. Six strange large stones had risen from the very ground in a small glade not far from the city. He had started to leave but Liane had run up to him clutching him about his legs not wanting him to go without saying their usual good-byes. He had harshly refused and left her there hurt, thinking he could apologize and explain later. _

_What a fool he was, if only he had said goodbye to her! Or at least not have been so harsh on her she might not have run away. _

_Elrond had returned later that day and had been in deep discussion about the mysterious stones with Gandalf, Celeborn, Glorfindel, Aragorn, his two sons and King Thrandul and his son Legolas who had just arrived. They were all discussing the strange markings on the stones when a frantic Celebrian burst into the study. She could not find Liane anywhere. She and some of the other ladies had seen her earlier but they had all sent her away because they were all so busy. _

_Elrond rushed out to the stables for his horse right away, Elladan and Elrohir organized a search. All those in the city searched for Liane including the guests. But it was to no avail, Liane was nowhere to be found. The only trace of her left was three strands of her white hair, a small shred of cloth from her shirt. And much to Elrond's and Celebrian's horror a smear of blood was found on a rock in a small ditch where the hairs and cloth had been found. _

_Elrond led the search party through all the realms of Amon hen. The party grew as they continued on and still they found no other trace of Liane anywhere. Even the Valar, who had felt a strange disturbance the night before Liane disappeared, had no clue as to where she was. Elrond returned home empty handed, but he was sure that the mysterious stones had something to do with it. _

_He implored the Valar and Gandalf to find out what they were and if they could use them to find Liane somehow. The Valar were concerned not only for Liane but also because the stones were surrounded by a strange and unknown magic. Elrond however only cared for finding Liane but after months of research Gandalf could find nothing, the Valar were just as stumped_.

It was in this time that Elrond fell into a deep depression, his condition had steadily gotten worse over the years. Celebrian rarely left his side, but now he no longer acknowledged her presence or anyone else's for that matter. But something strange happened just as his mind began to replay that horrible memory again. It felt as though the gray fog of his grief was being gently swept away by a warm hand.

This roused Elrond, he blinked and he looked upon the world with a sharp new clarity. His sense of hearing returned to him with the sound of a soft moan followed by a distinct 'sniff'. He looked in the direction of where the sound had come from and saw what at first he thought was his wife. But the young woman sitting in the chair next to his bed had pure snow-white hair and a much more lean body.

Elrond merely thought that his cruel mind had decided to torture him more so by making up a woman that would look like his daughter at this age. He did not care though, whether she was a dream or real, her presence was comforting. Her eyes were still closed when she reached out and began to trace his facial features. He lay as still as he could, not wanting to frighten her away, dream or not. She continued this twice more before he could no longer keep quiet.

"Do you not remember my face _iell_?" He asked her.

Liane's eyes were still closed when she heard a deep raspy voice cut through her thoughts. She jumped, jerking her hand away from a now fully awake Elrond. She thought she had dreamed up the voice when she heard it, but it was real. Elrond had pushed himself onto his side and was staring into her eyes.

"I remember your face," Liane said with a slight tremble in her voice. Elrond reached out with his hand and placed his hand to her cheek. She could no longer hold back her tears when she said "But for so long I could not see you _Ada_. I could not see you."

Elrond drew his daughter to him, holding her close, barely able to believe she was truly there but whether she was a dream or not, he did not care. "It is alright _iell_, it is alright now, and I am here. We are together and we are safe that is all that matters now." Elrond's voice was clearer now. "It is all that matters" he repeated, he drew back slightly to look at his daughter but, with a smile, he found her fast asleep.


	4. Chapter 3

Authors Note: Dear readers I am so sorry this took so long to write! It was just that I didn't know how to do this part of the story exactly, I actually wrote an entire chapter last week but then deleted it because it totally sucked. Anyway I promise that my next chapter won't take this long to write I swear because I know generally what's going to be happening for the rest of the story. Thank you all s much for the good reviews they really mean a lot to me they were really the only thing that kept me writing this. Thanx to Alli who has reviewed all my chapters hope to get something from you soon and to Tina I got the elvish words from a site called the council of it's really great it's not as confusing as the other you know. Anyway see you guys all later!

**Chapter 3**

Liane felt a sensation that she had not felt in a very long time. She was slowly waking up from a peaceful slumber. Once she realized this she stopped moving entirely, she kept her eyes shut and allowed her other senses to tell her where she was.

She was in a room, on a single bed with cool silky covers pulled up over her body. It was night, there was a window open somewhere in the room, for she could hear singing and bells coming from a distance. There was also someone else in the room with her, she could hear their calm breathing, it was coming from her right.

Liane was just making plans to jump from the bed and attack whoever it was, when a loud purring noise interrupted her thoughts. It was Katana, she was at the foot of the bed fast asleep. Liane would be able to ask her if they were any danger without alerting the person in the room of her awareness.

_"Katana!__ Where are we? Who is this person sitting beside me?"_ Liane's questions were answered only by a loud yawning from Katana who promptly rolled onto her back returning to her own peaceful slumber. _"Worthless animal!"_ Liane thought to herself exasperatedly _"I guess I'll just have to find out for myself then."_

With that thought Liane leapt from the bed and grabbed the person beside her by the arm and threw them face down onto the bed. She held him there, for it appeared to be a him judging by his deep grunt, she held his right arm behind his back with one hand while holding his dark hair in the other..

"Where am I? And who are you!" she demanded of her prisoner. "And where are my boots and sword?" she added as an after thought when she felt the slight breeze on her now bare feet and the lightness of her belt.

Liane relieved some of the pressure she put on her captor so that he could answer her but she did not release him. "Calm yourself _iell_," the man said in a slightly winded voice.

When Liane heard him call her daughter, everything that had happened that day came flooding back to her, and she released him. She was in Valinor, her true home. And the man she had just assaulted, who at this moment was calmly straightening his ruffled robes, was her father, lord Elrond.

And then everything else came back to her, she blushed deeply, she had made a complete fool of herself. First with Legolas in the stables, then getting all emotional with Elrond, and just now she had attacked him. With growing horror Liane realized what she had called lord Elrond that day. Father.

All other things were cleared from her mind as she recalled saying it. How stupid could she get! She had broken her vow never to call another man father. And now she would have to find some way to refrain from doing so without offending him. For she seriously doubted whether she could remain calm and collected if she opened _those_ emotional floodgates.

"Forgive me _Hir nin,_ I am not accustomed to waking up in strange places." _(My Lord)_ Liane apologized to Elrond without looking him in the eye. And before he could possibly object to the title, she questioned him again, "Where did you say you put my boots and sword?"

* * *

Lord Elrond rose to his feet and looked down at his daughter sternly and stated "I did not say where I put them, _Iell_" he emphasized his last word as if daring her to deny that she was his daughter. 

It appeared though that Liane was just as stubborn as her father, for she rose to meet him and defiantly asked, "Might you care to tell me where you put them now? _My Lord."_

Elrond gazed into his daughters determined young eyes and sighed, he did not wish to start an argument with her now. "I placed them in the chest at the foot of the bed. I don't see why you need them though, there is no need for weapons here your family will protect you. And as for your boots you need not be walking around at such a late hour. You should go back to sleep, tomorrow will be a long day." Elrond suggested this gently, for as he had just seen and clearly recalled Liane had always strongly resisted going to bed. Elrond smiled to himself as she walked to the end of the bed anyway. He had only himself to blame for passing on obstinacy to his youngest if not to all his children.

* * *

Liane walked to the end of the bed to fetch her things from the chest, but something distracted her. It was an observation she had made before she had attacked Elrond. The sound of singing and bells ringing coming from outside the window. The sound was so entrancing, with its other worldly melody, that she forgot all about her boots and sword. 

Far below in what appeared to be a vast garden, many elves were gathered they were singing and ringing handheld bells. They all seemed to give off a slight glow, like that of the moon, their combined light lit up the gardens. Liane let the music and the light wash over her and she never felt so at peace as she did then. She did not even flinch when she felt the warm pressure of Elrond's hands come down on her shoulders.

* * *

"They sing for you Liane, they rejoice at your return. As do I," Elrond whispered into his daughters' hair before kissing the crown of her white head. The peace that had enveloped his daughters' body did not last however. He could feel her tensing beneath his hands all ready. He looked down upon her sadly before releasing her. 

Something had caused Liane to stray from the love and trust of her family. Or perhaps it was as Celebrian had suspected, perhaps she _had_ forgotten them. After Liane had fallen asleep and he had put her to bed, the others soon returned with some disturbing news. His wife and children had quietly rejoiced so as not to wake Liane.

Afterwards however Celebrian informed him that Liane seemed not to know her when she looked upon her. The others had confirmed this as well with their own stories. It was a possibility Elrond did not like to think of, but never the less it was one. Whatever the reason, he would find out what was going on and he intended to find out now. He would have no more of this "my lord" nonsense.

Liane had returned to the end of the bed and was opening the chest when Elrond asked, "Why do you call me my lord? Have you forgotten who I am? For you did not seem to this morning."

* * *

Liane paused in the act of lifting her boots from the chest, she rose and turned to look at him. He held such love in his eyes despite his stern face. A love that called out to her like nothing else ever had, it was tempting and all too dangerous. 

Liane dearly wished she could confess everything to him but he did not need to be burdened with the terrible memories that plagued her. She was spared from deciding on whether or not to tell him the whole truth, when a knock came upon the door. The two of them stared at each other for a moment more before Elrond went to answer the door.

Who ever it was Liane was glad for the interruption. She closed the chest and sat down heavily on it, suddenly tired again. She shook it off and went about the task of putting on her boots.

* * *

Elrond paused at the door turning back to look at his daughter, she had slumped down on to the closed chest. He knew from the look in her eyes just moments before that she had wanted to tell him something. 

He sighed sadly and turned back to the door to whoever had so rudely interrupted his discussion. He was greatly surprised to see Gandalf standing on the opposite side of the door.

"I am sorry to disturb you my old friend, but it has come to my attention that Liane wished to speak with me." Gandalf replied to his silent question.

Elrond felt more confused than ever. Liane had been with him all day, asleep and she had never mentioned wanting to speak with Gandalf. Gandalf looked past to Elrond to see Liane sitting on a chest lacing up her boots.

Elrond's face suddenly became stern once more and he asked in a soft but protective voice "And who told she wanted to speak with you Gandalf?" People had been asking to see her all day but he had staunchly refused them not wanting to disturb her sleep.

"Legolas. He tells me he met her in the stables while she was seeing to her horse. When she introduced herself she said she had to speak with me and that it was urgent." Gandalf told Elrond with a smile, but at seeing the defensive light come into Elrond's eyes again he hastily added. "But he brought her straight to you instead."

Elrond was slightly appeased by this but he still wished to speak with Liane alone, so in his most authoritative voice he said "I'm afraid, Gandalf that Liane and I still have much to discuss. You may speak with her at a later time. Goodnight." He had nearly shut the door when his daughter's voice came from very behind him.

"No I think it best that Gandalf and I speak now." Elrond began to object but Liane continued "You may stay of course. Some of what I'm going to say might explain my absence."

Tempted with the knowledge of Liane's disappearance Elrond said no more.

"I will go and collect the rest of our family, they will wish to hear your explanation as well." Elrond added, trying to keep some control over the situation.

Liane bowed her head to him slightly and replied "We won't start without you."

Elrond stepped aside to allow Gandalf entrance, not entirely sure whether or not Liane was making fun of him. "I'll be back in a moment." He assured them before exiting the room and closing the door behind him.

* * *

Liane looked at Gandalf, they weren't wrong to call him Gandalf the White, everything from his hair right down to his shoes were white. Liane suddenly remembered her manners and bowed low to the tall wizard. "It is an honor to finally meet you Gandalf, I am Liane Tain." 

Gandalf smiled and bowed slightly to her before walking past her to a candelabra on a side table. "We have already met Liane" he said whilst he magically conjured light from the candles. He turned back to her with another smile "I believe it was on the night of your birth. Oh, I hope you don't mind the light, us non elves can't see so well in the dark."

"No, no, of course not, I don't mind at all." Liane replied quickly, ashamed that she hadn't noticed it.

They fell into a companionable silence for a few moments in which time Gandalf sat down on the chair next to the bed. Liane felt a strange vulnerability in front of Gandalf, so she went to retrieve her sword from the chest and tie it to her belt, for some reason though this did not alleviate the feeling. She looked to him, he was still smiling so she smiled back politely. Their silence was broken however, by a disgruntled yowling from Katana, who appeared to have finally awoken. She stretched and walked around the bed twitching her tail.

_"Who's this?"_ Katana asked Liane while she sniffed at Gandalf, who was looking at her with just the same amount of curiosity.

Liane's eyes widened in horror "_That is Gandalf the White now get away from him!"_ she yelled to her _lir_ telepathically.

_"Why? Is he dangerous? He doesn't smell dangerous? He smells like peppermint and pipe weed."_ Katana giggles filled Liane's head as she outwardly sneezed on Gandalf's hand.

Liane placed her hands to the side of her head as though she was going to pull out her hair. "Of course he doesn't smell dangerous! He is one of the greatest wizards of all time!" Liane shrieked aloud this time, making both Katana and Gandalf give her a strange look.

Liane rolled her eyes at her own stupidity and simply gave up on being dignified all together and flopped down on the bed throwing her hands up in the air. _"It appears as though this place has some sort of strange effect to make me act stupid!"_ She shot a quick glare at Katana _"Don't even think about saying it or I swear I'll skin you alive!"_ Although this time she kept herself calm enough to say this telepathically.

Gandalf seemed to have recovered from her strange behavior because he was smiling again. "I take it this is some kind of special magical creature?" He asked already knowing the answer, there was a mystical aura about the small cub.

"Yes. We can communicate telepathically, with our minds, unfortunately." Liane mumbled, rubbing her temples.

Gandalf had opened his mouth to ask more questions but just then the door opened and Elrond and Celebrian stood in the doorway. They entered and were followed by six others before the door was shut. Celebrian rushed to her daughter's side and sat down beside her grasping her hand. She looked at Liane with a strange sadness in her eyes despite her kind smile.

"So we are all here, but as it seems to appear daughter that you do not seem to remember us all so let me reintroduce you," Elrond said in a imposing voice. He moved to introduce everyone but Celebrian interrupted him.

"It is all right if you don't remember us quite so well Liane. You were very young when you were taken and it has been many years." She kindly stated patting Liane's hand while sending her husband a reproachful look.

"Yes well," Elrond cleared his throat nervously "These are your two older brothers Elladan and Elrohir." Elrond pointed to the two identical male elves, Liane nodded to them and they nodded back with wide grins.

"And this is your older sister Arwen and her husband Aragorn" Elrond introduced the couple as they stepped forward also nodding and smiling.

"And these are your mother's parents Galadriel and Celeborn." Celeborn nodded and smiled while Galadriel simply smiled.

Everyone then took chairs from various places around the room and gathered around the bed while Elrond sat on Liane's other side.

Placing his hand on her back Elrond turned to Liane and said. "Now that we are all here and accounted for, I think daughter, it is time for you to explain."

**

* * *

**

**Authors note**: For those of you familiar with this story you may have noticed some changes. I've been slowly re-editing previous chapters, there are some glaring mistakes that I couldn't ignore anymore. Don't worry everything will be the same just a bit better, or less worse, whatever floats your boat.

**Love War**


	5. Chapter 4

Authors Note: Dear readers, thank you so much for reading and reviewing. I'd also like to say thank you for putting up with all of the terrible spelling and grammar mistakes. I now read, re-read and then print out a copy of my work to check for mistakes. I know how frustrating it can be to read a really good story but have it spoiled by bad grammar and spelling. Please forgive me. This chapter is a bit longer than the others and is mainly dialog because of all the explanations that needed to be made. So forgive me if I stinted a bit on descriptions. My next chapter will contain some sexually explicit scenes nothing to dirty not yet anyway. So I'll be making the rating PG-13. Please keep reviewing! See you all soon.

Chapter 4

Liane took a deep breath; she had what she was going to say ready in advance. But now that she was here with all of them it all seemed so much more difficult to say. _"Well,"_ Liane reasoned to herself _"you were practicing on trees, not real people. No matter though, just stay cool and detached. Which most likely means I'll turn out acting like a complete idiot."_ Liane shot another sharp warning glare at Katana, who was now sitting on Gandalf's lap, enjoying a nice scratch behind the ears. Liane exhaled loudly and rubbed the bridge of her straight nose.

"It's all right dear. Why don't you start from the beginning." Celebrian once more reassured her daughter.

"Yes, the beginning. Well I suppose it starts with the cerin stones, I suppose you've noticed them, they're just 15 minutes away in a wide glade." Liane looked around after she said this to make sure they all knew what she was talking about. Elrond inhaled sharply at the mention of the stones.

"So you were right father. The stones did have something to do with Liane's disappearance. What did you call them Liane?" Asked one of the twins, Liane wasn't sure which.

"Cerin stones. The cerin stones are gateways; they create portals with which to travel through. They were created by the magic order that I belong to, the Kurast order." At the curious looks Liane got from everyone, even Gandalf, when she said this she knew she would have to explain further. "The Kurast order was developed after the world changed its shape again. It is a magical order comprised of human beings that have the strength of mind and spirit to create and protect magic." Liane explained all this with a hint of pride in her voice.

"And you are a part of this order?" Elrond asked slightly alarmed, he did not like the idea of his daughter being attached to something in the mortal world. He had lost one daughter to such a fate once already he did not wish to lose another.

"Yes I am." Liane stated proudly, but there was an indication of sadness to her voice, which only Celebrian seemed to catch for she squeezed Liane's hand gently. " The Kurast order used to be a great order. Not only did it have many temples but there also was once an entire city dedicated to the Kurast order. Petty human wars however, tore the order apart. Many members were conflicted on whether or not to stay loyal to the Kurast order and hide their magic. Those who choose to betray the order were caught and killed as traitors. They died without honor." Liane's voice was hard when she spoke of these traitors; she had no sympathy for them. 

"So many warriors betrayed the order though, that there weren't enough warriors to protect the temples. Those still loyal to the temple fled abandoning their temples in favor of taking their knowledge to a safer temple. Some temples, unfortunately, had to be burned in order to keep their magic from falling into unworthy hands. After so many centuries of this there is now only one temple left." This time Liane's sadness was noted by all as single tear slid down her cheek. 

Liane did not wipe it away, she simply breathed a deep sigh and continued. "Now in the eighth age the world of man no longer believes in magic. So the temple and the secrets it holds are relatively safe. It no longer has the power or the freedom it had in the past though. There used to be cerin stone circles all over the world, it allowed us to travel quickly from one temple or place to another. There are still a few circles left but they are rarely used." 

Liane was about to continue when Gandalf interrupted her. "You'll beg my pardon Liane, but the cerin stones that you speak of were not here until you disappeared." Liane nodded her head solemnly and her eyes became hard.

"Yes, that's correct. Although the order knows about the grey havens and it's inhabitants we have never sought to intrude here. Unfortunately though there was a traitor amongst our ranks that the order was not aware of. His name was Ryuujirou; he was a member of the orders high council and therefore was very powerful and had access to powerful magical items. Like the palantir." Arwen gasped softly at Liane's last words.

"You mean that your order has been watching us?" She asked this in a horrified and angry voice.

Liane was just as horrified at the accusation, but she once again told herself to remain calm before she began speaking. "No, they have not. Until 5 years ago it wasn't thought possible because of the Valar and the elves power that protects this place from any sort of invasion. But thirty years ago Ryuujirou had started making his plans for his rise to power. He used the palantir to find a place of strong ancient magic where he could make his base for taking over the world. By this time Amon Hens shields had weakened enough to allow Ryuujirou to see it through the palantir. With this obvious advantage he watched seeking out as much information as he could find through the palantirs limited power. And he found it, in me. I apparently had been the only child born within a great amount of time, though I'm not sure of the exact amount of time." Liane paused in her speech, despite her desire to remain detached from her emotional connection to these people; she longed to know her history.

Elrond jumped in to answer her silent question "Yes, you were a treasure to us all. It had been almost three ages since any child was born. No one knows why, only that you were heralded as a good omen when you were born." Elrond smiled kindly to her, he had not told her the whole truth but she would find out soon enough.

Liane smiled back. She knew he had not mention the rest of the circumstances surrounding her birth but it did not matter she already knew. Liane turned to look at the others, they all waited calmly for her to continue but Liane knew they were anxious to hear the rest of it. "Ryuujirou knew from his observations that if he took me he would eventually be able to invade and conquer this place. For if he removed me no other children would be born, and therefore there would be no other elves to reinforce their armies once he had defeated them."

Gandalf decided to voice his opinion in that moment "That is true, but the Valar would have stopped him. This Ryuujirou that you speak of must have been mad to think to invade here."

Liane nodded her head in outward agreement. But silently she knew that if Ryuujirou had succeeded in his plans not even the Valar could stop him from invading and taking over. She sighed inwardly; she had known Ryuujirou almost all of her life. She had grown up knowing him and respecting him as a member of the high council. He was generous with his wisdom, and always had an encouraging word for her despite the fact that he was not her sensei. But everyone here and all the future members of the Kurast order would only remember him as a villain and a traitor.

__

"But what about Ein and everyone else? Don't you remember what he did to them?" Katana's hurt and angered voice came to Liane.

__

"Yes I do indeed recall Katana you need not remind me!" Liane snapped back. "Perhaps he was mad" she whispered aloud, wanting to believe it herself. The memories of what Ryuujirou had done made her want rage and scream and cry for hours. And if she did not get a hold on herself she was likely to do just that. Liane focussed on the light that one of the candles across the room emitted. The flame rose high as her anger flamed inside her but it once more returned to its normal height when she finally regained control.

Liane was brought out of her short meditation however when one of the twins spoke up, "Did this order of yours find out? Did they catch him before he could kill you?" 

Liane surprised them all by laughing. It was a mirthless laugh filled with bitterness that clashed with it's beautiful sound. "Kill me? No, Ryuujirou had something far worse in store for me." Liane's bitterness was even clearer in her voice than it was in her laugh. She pulled her hand out of her mothers' grasp and rubbed the back of her neck, noticing for the first time that her hair was down. She never usually wore her hair down, it tended to get in the way or catch on her earring. Despite this fact though Liane had always refused to cut it, it just wouldn't feel right to have short hair for some reason. Liane had decided before coming here not to tell them the whole truth of what Ryuujirou had done to her. _"They don't need to know, it's not essential information."_ She reasoned, though from the look Katana gave her it was clear that she thought that it was essential information. _"She's a snow leopard, what does she know!"_ Her inner voice argued back. 

Liane's inner battle was ended by her mothers anxious questions, "What do you mean? What did he do to you?" Celebrian began looking her daughter over for any signs of injury.

She wasn't likely to find any, Liane's wounds were on the inside, the only indication that they existed was a miniscule scar on her left knee. Liane quieted her conscience and told them the story she had planned in advance. It wasn't a lie it was just missing some parts that was all, parts they didn't need to know anyway. "Ryuujirou placed me in the care of a warrior from the Kurast temple. His name was Joseph White." Elrond placed his arm around Liane in a possessive gesture, when she said this. "Those that have the will to become a Kurast warrior-mage are called to the temple from a very early age. By placing me in the care of one the temples wealthiest warriors, he could ensure that I would have the means to get to the temple and join the order. From there he had planed to turn me toward his cause." Liane explained with a great amount of disgust in her voice, which made it apparent to everyone that Ryuujirou had obviously not succeeded in his task. 

Katana knew however that Liane's disgust didn't lie with Ryuujirous' plan to make her his accomplice, but in how he had intended to recruit her. _"If only she would trust her family. If she doesn't open her heart to someone she'll never accomplish her mission here."_ Katana thought to herself sadly. But she had faith in her lir, and her lir's family.

Un-aware of Katana's thoughts Liane continued, "Ryuujirou was cunning however, he hadn't gotten this far without some sort back up plan after all. He took one of my closest friends as his pupil, whether he hoped to corrupt me through him or just to corrupt him so that he might betray me I don't know." 

Liane's voice was steady but inside she was shaking with rage and sorrow. She had not said Hyabussa's name; it would be a long time before she could do so without sobbing uncontrollably. The others in the room looked worried as to what terrible things Liane might tell them next. "But to no avail. Ryuujirou and his treacherous plans never succeeded. He was defeated and killed, as were all those who followed him." This time Liane's voice did falter, she covered her distress by saying, "Many of the order were killed in the effort it took to stop him." Liane allowed them to draw their own conclusions about what had happened.

Celebrian grasped Liane's hand once more and Elrond squeezed her close to him for a moment. Liane felt a strange comfort at her parents' touch. She pushed it away though and got to the real point of all of this. "Like I said many of our order has been lost and so has much of their power. There are now only 6 from the previous twelve high council members' left, they will have to rebuild their strength by training new members. This will take at least two decades to accomplish. In that time the temple and the magic it contains could be vulnerable to discovery. We have taken every precaution to keep the knowledge of Amon Hen a secret though."

For the first time since last night Galadriel spoke to Liane, "what sort of precautions?"

Liane responded with authority and confidence, she had taken it upon herself to place the protective spells over the information of Amon Hen. "I myself cast powerful spells over any and all information about Amon Hen. Three spells to be exact. The first is a form of the spells that used-to protect all the magic items and books in the temple. Only a fully trained Kurast warrior-mage was able to place hands on the magical items and knowledge." Liane smiled fondly, when she had finally been initiated as a Kurast warrior-mage the first thing she had done was go straight to the library. She had always found comfort in books.

__

"That's not true! The first thing you did after being initiated was to be blessed with my presence!" Katana interrupted Liane's reminiscing with a loud haughty tone.

Liane snorted, she well remembered when she had been _"blessed"_ with her lirs presence. She had felt far from blessed at the time. When she realized she was getting strange looks from everyone Liane went on to describe the spells. "Now the books and scrolls containing information about Amon Hen can only be touched by a person who does not wish to exploit the information for their own purposes." 

Gandalf stroked his beard thoughtfully while he considered Liane and all that she was saying. "That sounds like a powerful spell, why not just leave it at that?" 

Liane responded to his question in a low voice "Well as it has been proven, by Ryuujirou, people can find a way around everything." She leaned in close to him and continued with a sly grin "Besides I like to do things in threes" 

Gandalf chuckled at the young elf's strange sense of humor. He had a feeling he was going to like Liane a great deal. There was much she hid from everyone though and perhaps from herself as well. 

"The second spell is one I made myself, it is an encoding spell, there is no record of it and not even the high counsel knows of its existence. If a traitor got past the first spell items they wouldn't be able to gain any knowledge of Amon Hen anyway. They would only see what to their minds they would consider insignificant information. Like a journal entry of some old warrior mage, something like that. And even after this spell I cast another just in case." Liane stated proudly, it seemed everyone was also quite proud and impressed as well for they all smiled at her. The combine light of their strange glow and white clothes washed over Liane once more in a comforting and peaceful way. 

Gandalf smiled and nodded, before asking "and what was this last precautionary spell that you cast? I am most certainly interested to here it, as both of your previous spells sound quite strong and in no need of reinforcement."

Liane smiled back at the praise, "They are both powerful spells, but as it was proven with Ryuujirou if a person is truly determined to get what they want they will find a way around everything. The last spell I cast will make any traitor forget everything they have seen, even if they were able to break the encoding spell. And so with the old precautionary spells prohibiting any uninitiated person from touching the knowledge within the temple and the new spells I cast Amon Hen is well protected." Everyone in the room breathed an audible sigh of relief. Liane sighed as well though not from relieve. She had faith in her spells no doubt, but it was the memories that were brought up when she spoke of the temple. Her memories of the temple were usually good, they were filled with her friends' laughter and happiness. These days however the laughter soon turned into terrified screams and anguished moans. The feeling of happiness turned to feelings of fear, hate and disgust. Liane focussed once more on the candle flame cross the room again.

Aragorn sat next to his wife watching his sister in-law with interest. Her eye's had softened for a moment and then seemed to glaze over with ice, but not before he caught a glimpse of anguish in their depths. He had seen others eyes do that before, he himself had no doubt done it countless times. It was the look of someone remembering better times before those memories were tainted by a horrible tragedy. Like war. She had said that many of her order had been lost in the fight to bring down this Ryuujirou, perhaps she had lost friends of hers. Or worse perhaps she had witnessed it first hand herself. Aragorn seriously hoped that it wasn't the latter of the two, he knew how painful and haunting those types of memories could be. He had no desire to see his sister in such pain.

Liane hardened her resolve pushing the memories away, it was time to finish her mission. Liane turned to Gandalf and began speaking once more "I'm sure you've noticed that the shield that protects Amon Hen has been steadily weakening over the past three ages?" 

Gandalf stopped stroking Katana's belly and folded his hands in front of him nodding his head solemnly. "Yes, the Valar have been powerless to do anything about it and so have I. Worse still is that ever since your disappearance it has been weakening even faster than before. Ulmo himself has had to steer large boats from their course away from here, for it appears the spell that Valar cast to confuse travelers has weakened." Gandalf replied, he gave her as much information as he could hoping she might have some answers.

"Yes, the Kurast order has noticed it as well. Even though the palantir was destroyed after Ryuujirous' fall, some of the more powerful warrior-mages have been able to see Amon Hen through meditations. The reason for the lack of strength in the grey havens' shield is probably due to the catastrophic evens of the fifth age, just after the world had changed it's shape. There was a terrible war, brought on by an all-consuming evil, that however, is another tale. After the war the temple concealed itself and its power form the outside world." Liane explained hurriedly. 

She spoke so quickly Aragorn was sure that she had some involvement in the war. That couldn't be right though, Liane was born in the eighth age not the fifth. Something was off, he was sure of it, though he wasn't sure he really wanted to know what it was. 

Liane, unaware of Aragorn's distress, continued "So, without any proof that the war had ever happened, what had once been history became legend and legend became myth, until all knowledge of the war passed from the world. And that's when and why Amon Hen's protective shield began to weaken, it was only made worse when Ryuujirou created the cerin stones here. By completely penetrating the weakened shield of Amon Hen he left a hole in its shield, which has been expanding for the past twenty years."

The mood in the room once more grew tense and Celeborn rose up in his chair to question Liane. "How do we stop it? Has your order figured that out or do they simply seek not to interfere and leave us to clean up their mess?"

"No they do not. That is why I was sent here, to fix that problem. I will cast a powerful healing and reinforcement spell on the shield. With of course a little help where ever I can find it" With these words Liane smiled to Gandalf. He returned her smile and Liane knew from the look in his eyes he would help her in anyway he could.

Elrond apparently was not so supportive "Is this spell dangerous? What sort of affect will it have on you? From what you have told us you've cast a great deal of powerful spells all ready, do you really think you should tax yourself so greatly? " Elrond would rather fight off hordes of invading humans than allow his daughter be hurt. He also didn't like the way she spoke about returning home, as though she only came to fulfill a mission. 

Liane was slightly offended, she straightened her back and stiffly replied " I will be fine. The spells tire me somewhat but they certainly aren't dangerous to my health. I am a highly skilled warrior-mage of the Kurast temple, I myself would be on the high council were it not for the fact that I don't belong in middle earth."

One of the twins smiled broadly and said "Well, I for one am glad you realize that this is were you belong sister."

Liane's eyes widened at her folly but she smiled back thinking, "_this one is a good chess player, I can tell. Oh I can't wait to challenge him and then beat him!"_

"Chess! That's such a boring game, all you do is sit there moving wooden blocks around. Honestly Liane, sometimes I'm so ashamed that I have such a boring lir!" Katana teased.

__

"Yeah well, better a boring lir, than a lir that is nothing more than a ball of fluff!" Liane shot back.

Katana scoffed at Liane telepathically, before leaping off Gandalf's lap and down onto the floor. She twitched her tail as she prowled around the room looking for something to break just to spite Liane. When she couldn't find anything she opted for doing what annoyed Liane most. She leapt deftly onto Liane's lap, and promptly began to shed all over her black sweater. Liane tried to push her off but she just dug in her claws while flicking Liane in the face her tail. Once she was satisfied she had made Liane look as furry as her, she lightly leapt back onto Gandalf's lap purring like an innocent newborn.

Liane simply glared while the others, except Gandalf, looked curiously on at the strange display. "Anyway" Liane ground out, "It is not really a matter of where I belong but where the spell would best be completed. I will have to destroy the cerin stones from this point, therefore I will not be able to return to middle earth. It does not concern me though, the mortal world holds no interest for me any longer." Liane spoke with a tone of finality that was understood by all.

Celebrian breathed a content sigh, despite her worry over her daughters' involvement with such heavy spells. "Well my dear if that's all that we need to know perhaps we should all get to bed. You especially, once word gets out to the other realms that you have returned I'm sure people will be flocking to the city to see you." She smiled at Liane, her smile broadened when her daughter slouched slightly with a sheepish look on her face.

"I did not mean to cause you so much trouble with my return." Liane said softly. She had hoped that once she was back in the land of her people she would no longer be the object of other people's curiosity. It seemed though that she was doomed for that fate though, as she noticed once more the beautiful singing coming from outside.

Celebrian laughed, its sound mingled perfectly with the singing outside. "Oh don't you worry about that, if they didn't make a fuse all on their own your father and brothers would probably make them. Besides we have reason to celebrate, our long lost daughter has returned and your father has returned to us also." Celebrian took Liane and her fathers hands in hers. 

"I agree, but we must all be getting to bed. Do you think you'll be all right in this room by yourself Liane?" One of the twins interjected, he looked hopeful for some reason.

Liane merely cocked an eyebrow at him curiously. Arwen laughed softly and leaned towards Liane and spoke with a smile on her face. "Pay no attention to Elladan, he is just overprotective, as you will find all your brothers are. I'm sure you'll be fine here. This isn't your room of course, this is the family healing room, your old room was built however to accommodate a three year old girl not a young woman of twenty-three. So you'll be staying here I suppose, but you will also need sleeping clothes I will go fetch you a nightgown of mine for you. Then if you like I could brush your hair out."

Aragorn smiled fondly at his wife, she had always been close with Liane. "All right gentlemen this situation has turned on us I'm afraid. Women's clothes and hair is not our area of expertise, I say we retreat now while we still have our dignity." Aragorn advised humorously to all them men in the room. They all in turn nodded their solemn agreement. They each came to Liane, who was now standing, said their goodnights and kissed her on the cheek.

"Goodnight _Iell_. I will see you in the morning." With that, a tight hug and a kiss on the cheek Elrond and the others left the women to help Liane prepare for bed.


	6. Chapter 5

Authors Note: Ok I'm really sorry about my last chapter. It wasn't really as good as my others. But I had so much explaining to do, but trust me there's a lot more to come but I'll spread it out a lot better. Plus I got my new hard drive up and running well not me but a friend of my dads. Anyway I guess my virus protection wasn't working on my old computer and I got all the viruses that were out there since last April. Wow hey! Anyway this new computer is great I'll just have to get used to it. Also Fanfiction.net has been down lately so maybe everyone missed my update or you didn't miss it and you just hate my chapter. I hope it's not the latter! I also didn't start writing this until I saw Allis review I knew if my most faithful reviewer didn't like the chapter it was over. I was also a little blocked so I started a new story; it's a Harry potter fanfic check it out if you like that stuff. Anyway hope you enjoy.

Chapter 5 

Liane stood staring at the now closed door in silence for a moment. She turned to her standing female relatives. She smiled at them politely, forgetting why they were still all there. Arwen reminded her though.

"Well I'll just go and get something for you to wear to bed then." She said before squeezing Liane's arm and then turning to leave herself. Liane was about to object but Arwen was already gone, closing the door behind her quietly.

Liane found herself alone between Celebrian and Galadriel. Now that she had finished explaining everything, well almost everything, she was at the most difficult phase of her mission. Diplomacy. She used to be fairly good at it, she had to be she was school champion at her old school for three years, but that was seven years ago. In the past seven years she hadn't really dealt with any people in a friendly manner, she had had to take charge of her situation. It was part of the reason she wasn't on the high council, that and she was going to be here forever. One had to have a certain amount of patience for other people's feelings to be on the high council. Liane unfortunately had lost much of her patience long ago and was used to giving orders and being distantly respected. She knew that her family had no doubt missed her a great deal and she was very young when she was taken, so they did have reason to be protective. But Liane wasn't going to be treated like a child or with any less respect than she was given at the temple. Well maybe a little bit less of the way people treated her at the temple, most didn't really respect her they were just afraid of her.

So, intending to be polite but still firm and dignified, Liane nodded her head to Celebrian and Galadriel before striding to the window. She gazed out it with her hands clasped behind her straightened back. Katana padded over to her and nudged Liane's leg with her head.

_"I want to see! Lift me up!"_ Katana pleaded to Liane in an overly loud voice.

_"Oh I don't know. I all ready seem to have so much fur all over my shirt; I don't think I could bear to get anymore on it! You'll just have to stay down there munchkin." _Liane called Katana by her most hated pet name just to rouse her.

_"Don't call me that!"_ Katana shouted back

"All right" 

Katana stood gazing up at her lir expectantly for a moment before she asked irritably _"Aren't you going to lift me up?"_

_"Oh yes that's right your not big enough!"_ Liane continued to tease Katana knowing how much she hated the fact that she was still just a cub. _"I suppose I could, but what's in it for me, ever since last summer you've been getting a bit pudgy. I don't know if I want to expend all that energy just to lift you."_ Katana growled at Liane's teasing and lifted her front leg to look at her stomach to see if she had indeed gotten fat. She quickly put it down when she heard Liane chuckling softly though. Liane didn't expect Katana to answer so she did it for her _"How about you promise not to be such a grouch the next time I have to give you a bath?"_ Katana's only response was to glare up at her before slinking over to Galadriel's feet.

Celebrian followed the little cubs' path with her eyes before asking Liane "You'll beg my pardon for asking you this Liane, but why are you keeping that wild mountain cub as a pet?" Celebrian's question got an indignant and loud yowl from Katana. Normally Liane would have been offened as well, Katana was a sacred animal, but as she was trying her best to get back at Katana for shedding on her, she laughed.

Liane turned to Celebrian to explain, she gave up on teasing Katana for fear she might attack her if she called her a mere pet. "Katana is not my pet, unfortunately, if she were I might be able to train her." Liane added this last bit with disdain while she picked white hairs off of her favorite sweater. "Katana is my lir, meaning life mate, she is a sacred and magical animal and is bound to me for the rest of my lifetime. She has the mind of a human and she speaks to me with her mind as I do to her." Katana sat up proudly at Galadriel's feet at Liane's words.

Galadriel looked down at the small cub then back to Liane curiously and asked "But you are immortal, what will happen to her?"

Liane was only too happy to answer; at least now she had a topic to discuss "She will live as long as I do. When I die she will revert back to her own aging process, which most likely means she'll die" Liane's heart contracted at the thought of her lir dying, no matter how troublesome she could be sometimes. "She would also lose her human mind and go back to thinking and living as any other snow leopard would. She would forget me eventually." This time Katana shared Liane's distress and walked over to her. Liane scooped her up and sat down on the chest at the end of the bed. 

Celebrian sat on the end of the bed, making sure not to get to close to Liane. She had gotten the distinct impression from her earlier that she didn't like to be touched. She watched fondly as her daughter stroked the cub she called Katana, Liane had always been fond of animals. She used to give the barn cats saucers of milk when she was little. She wasn't a little girl anymore though, even though she would still be considered a child in elven society, Liane acted far more mature than she had at her age. Which was probably due to the fact that humans raised her. Celebrian wondered about that, she had not mentioned having a foster mother. She sighed looking desperately at Liane, she wanted so much to be close with her as she had been, but she knew it would take time.

Just then the door opened to emit a frustrated looking Arwen. She huffed as she closed the door a little harder than she should have, warranting raised eyebrows from everyone else in the room. Arwen turned and answered everyone's silent question "Elladan and Elrohir were making a fuss over which sleeping gown I should lend Liane, and then Aragorn joined in to. Honestly their all like a bunch of mother hens!" She huffed again as she strode over to the bed holding a soft looking white shift and a silver hairbrush. Liane smiled, it seemed to her like everyone was acting like a bunch of mother hens. Arwen steeped towards Liane with the shift and offered it to her "Here you go Liane, a sleeping garment officially approved by three idiots." Liane threw her head back and laughed aloud. She rose, smiling, and took the shift from Arwen.

"Thank you." Was all she said though as she continued to stand facing her sister. They both looked at each other questionably for a moment before Liane looked to Celebrian and Galadriel. They were looking at her expectantly; perhaps there was some unknown elven ritual Liane was not aware of. "Well I suppose that's all I'll be needing for the night." Liane said unsure of herself.

"Did you forget already sister? I said that I would brush out your hair for you. Why don't you get changed and then have a seat on the bed." Arwen replied, she truly wanted to bond with her little sister. It was so wonderful to have her back but she felt so distant.

"No thank you." At Arwen's crest fallen expression Liane added hurriedly "I am twenty three years old after all, I think I can manage to ready myself for bed." Liane smiled her most charming smile hoping to appease Arwen. Arwen smiled back, _"Thank goodness! I really have let my manners go"_ Liane scolded herself.

"I know you can take care of yourself sister, brushing your hair is more for my sake than yours really. I just want to make sure your really here." Faced with these words, and a hopeful look from Arwen, how could Liane refuse? She looked to Galadriel for help but she was currently petting Katana. 

Liane gave up with a sigh and sat back down on the chest to remover her boots, which she had only put on a half hour ago. After she had her boots off she removed her socks then stood to take off her sword and belt. She reopened the chest and placed her things in it before she began to undress. She felt no shame at being naked in front of other people, least of all people she was related to. She pulled her sweater over her head to reveal a toned, but not overly so, torso and a black satin bra.

"What's this?" Arwen question as she fingered the straps of Liane's bra curiously.

Liane smiled and answered, "It's a bra, it supports your breasts. Personally I don't know how I'd get through life without one."

_"Probably with a couple of black eyes"_ Katana said dryly.

Liane snorted and undid her bra, she handed it to Arwen since she seemed so fascinated by it. She then unbuttoned her leather pants and slid them down her long legs. Liane left her black satin panties on and pulled the white shift over her head, she then proceeded to fold her clothes and put them in the chest. Arwen handed her the bra and she placed it inside the chest as well before seating herself back on the chest. The shift was slightly see through and would reveal anything dark hidden beneath it like Liane's panties or her tattoo. Liane sat stiffly as Arwen began softly running the brush through her hair. 

"What's that on your back?" Celebrian asked concerned. Arwen and Liane turned to look at her while Galadriel leaned forward to peer at Liane.

"What?" Liane asked confused, until she saw where Celebrian was looking. "Oh that. It's just a tattoo I got when I was sixteen." Obviously to the others it did not seem to be something to be brushed off so casually but they didn't say anything. Liane turned back to her previous position as Arwen resumed brushing her hair. The hypnotic strokes of the silver brush running soothingly through her hair relaxed her body and mind, causing it to wander back to the tattoo. It was the Japanese number six, symbolizing her being a six. A six was a person at the Mugen Academy, her old school, who was in the top six of all of their classes and who's study group was also in the top six. Liane and her study group, who were like her family, had all gotten together and decided to get the tattoo so they would always have a reminder of their school days. Now Liane no longer desired to have a reminder of her friends, no matter how much she loved them, she just couldn't think about them it was too painful.

Arwen sensed Liane's tension as she resumed brushing her hair. She obviously wasn't used to being touched, but she had seemed to withdraw completely at that moment. Arwen decided to let her be and stopped brushing her hair; it was already smooth and untangled anyway. "Well there you are sister, all finished. That wasn't so bad was it?" She peered over Liane's shoulder but all she got was a strained smile and silence for an answer. Arwen rose off the bed and placed the brush on the small table beside the bed.

"Well, unless there's anything else you need Liane we'll leave you to sleep." Galadriel, like the others, had sensed Liane's withdrawal and thought perhaps it would best to leave her alone for now. 

Liane was snapped out of her silence by the absence of the hairbrushes soothing strokes and Galadriel's voice. "No, I don't need anything else, I'll be just fine. Thank you." She thanked them curtly and rose hoping they would leave; she wanted to be alone right now. 

"Goodnight then granddaughter." Galadriel rose as well placing Katana gently on the floor and coming to embrace Liane. 

Arwen embraced Liane silently before she followed Galadriel out the door. Celebrian placed Liane's hair behind her right ear before saying her goodnights "Goodnight Liane, _idh mae."(Sleep well)_ She kissed her on the cheek before leaving as well closing the door softly behind her. 

Liane stared at the closed door for five minuets before she snapped out of her trance. She ran her hands through her hair while gazing around the room. She moved to extinguish the candles, for some reason they just seemed too bright. Katana had hopped back onto the bed, she knew better than to try and console Liane when she got like this. It was best she just be left alone. Unfortunately some people were not aware of this, like the person who was currently climbing up the outside wall to Liane's window.


	7. Chapter 6

Authors Note: Ok ok, I know I said that I wouldn't wait so long to update but I did. The thing is I kind got into a rut, I had this whole chapter planned out but I just didn't feel like writing. Maybe it was also due to the fact that I got a really odd review, I think it was supposed to be a flame but I'm more confused than insulted by it. If you want to know what they said just check out the review page. Anywhoo, beware this chapter has some sexually explicit scenes in it, it's also my first time at writing a "romance" scene so go easy on me. Also there a hint of sexual violence, I won't tell you what it is you'll just have to read it. But you have been warned so if you don't like that sort of stuff don't read. Enjoy!

Chapter Six 

Liane's eyes darted quickly to the window then back to Katana, _"Stay on the bed, it will create a distraction for whoever comes in. That way I can surprise them."_ Liane gave her orders to Katana quickly as she silently opened the chest and retrieved her sword. Katana obeyed and lay on the bed silently as Liane crept around to the window, backing against the wall so the intruder wouldn't see her. She stood stock still with her sword unsheathed and held upright. The intruder seemed to stop his climbing for a moment and Liane held her breath hoping they hadn't somehow already detected her.

Legolas paused in his rise to Liane's window. What was he doing!? This was madness; he should just silently climb back down and wait until morning to see her. Suddenly though, a light breeze blew past his nose carrying her intoxicating scent to him and his mind was wiped blank of all logic. He had to see her now! Besides he had already gone this far. And so he continued to climb up the thick ivy that covered the tower towards his goal. Her window. He reached it in about five minuets; he swung one of his arms over to ledge and then the other before pulling himself up. Legolas paused in the darkened room, he closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, her sweet scent was even stronger and more alluring. Without thought he continued into the dark room unaware that his quarry was right behind him brandishing a sword. Legolas finally came to his senses when he heard a slight thumping, he looked around the room in confusion, before his eyes landed on the small mountain cub. It was lying on the bed staring at him while thumping its tail loudly on the silk covers. This only confused Legolas more so, from his observations the cub followed Liane everywhere, but she was nowhere in the room that he could see. He walked towards the cub and kneeled in front of it letting it sniff his hand before he asked. "And where might I be able to find the beautiful Lady Liane, hmm?"

Liane watched Legolas curiously as he came into the room, he had closed his eyes and inhaled deeply before going any further. Watching his chest rise and fall would have been enough to put Liane into a befuddled state, but he _had_ intruded upon her privacy. Something she absolutely never tolerated with anyone, especially when she was in the type of mood she was in now. Liane curled her lip in annoyance and suddenly became nothing more than a shadow. It was a spell she had learned so long ago that it didn't even take a second thought to do it. As a shadow she glided, silently and unnoticed, right behind Legolas. She waited for him to give her the perfect opening, and he did when he noticed Katana on the bed. He kneeled down and asked Katana "_And where might I be able to find the beautiful Lady Liane, hmm?"_ Liane removed the shadow spell and stood behind Legolas and lowered her sword to his neck. "She's right behind you." 

Legolas would have jumped if he hadn't noticed the sword that was currently aimed at his throat. He waited for her to lift the sword so he could rise, but she kept it there. He didn't know what to say to her, now with cold steel pressed against his flesh his mind returned to its logical state, and he couldn't figure out once more what had possessed him to come up here. 

"You know, most people use the door." Liane stated sarcastically, still not removing her sword. 

"Forgive me my lady, but your father has not aloud anyone through your door to see you, aside from family, today. And I just wanted to see if you were all right." 

"I'm sure whatever his reasons, they were good ones." Liane stood a moment longer with her sword at his neck pondering whether or not she should let him up. She lifted her sword and stepped away from him; as much as she hated having her privacy invaded she needed some answers. And he was going to be the one to give her those answers. He rose and turned slowly with his hands outstretched in a passive gesture.

"Once again my lady I'm sorry. I don't know what I was thinking." He apologized but made no move to leave.

"Neither do I, but I know what I'm thinking. I'm thinking that I need some questions answered and I'd like you to answer them for me." Liane spoke in low tones and continued before Legolas could reply, "Of course if you don't want to answer those questions I could always go ask my father, or my brothers. I would of course have to tell them that you wouldn't answer my questions, and I'm sure they would be _most_ interested to hear that you were in my bedroom." 

Legolas' eyes widened in horror, he had meant no ill will to Liane but he knew that her father and brothers would be very angry if they knew he had been here. He nodded his head mutely in answer. At the moment he couldn't speak, all the possibilities of what Elrond would do to him were running rampant through his mind.

Liane eyed him suspiciously before pointing to a chair next to the bed indicating that he should sit. She sat across from him on the bed, next to Katana, she knew this would unnerve him more, which is just the way she wanted him. If any of her family walked in and saw him here with her on the bed he would be in big trouble. She watched him for a moment, hoping to make him uneasier, she was still in a foul mood about having her privacy invaded. Then she began with her questions "First of all, are you prince Legolas, son of Thranduil?"

He looked slightly taken aback by her question but answered anyway "Yes I am. Why do you ask?" he added skeptically.

Liane ignored his question and continued with her own "So you were a part of the fellowship?" He nodded his head still looking at her strangely. "Good." Though she didn't state why that was good at all. "Now to my most pressing question. Why are Aragorn and Arwen here? Aren't they supposed to be dead?"

Legolas took a deep breath; this was a hard question to answer. "Well they were dead, as were all of the fellowship, aside from myself that is. But Eru and the Valar gave them all a pardon for their participation in the destruction of the one ring. They were also allowed to bring back a companion of their choosing, although there were restrictions put on them." Liane raised an eyebrow at him in silent question "They would be immortal but they could not have any children with their chosen companion." Legolas let her digest this for a moment, for she looked as though she was in deep thought, before continuing. "Aragorn chose, of course, to bring back his love and wife Arwen." Legolas paused looking dreamily at Liane for a moment, he had never thought about marriage. His mother and father had always pressed him to choose a mate. There were many candidates in his youth, but he had found none of them pleasing enough to imagine spending the rest of his life with them. Faced with Liane though, he had a strong desire to make her his and only his; he couldn't bear the thought of the many coming suitors that would soon be seeking her hand, touching her or marrying her. He jumped when he realized that she had spoken his name and asked him a question, "What? Oh yes the others. Well Frodo brought back his uncle Bilbo, Sam choose to bring back his wife Rosie. Merry brought back Eowyn for he had served her faithfully during the war of the ring. Pippin chose to bring back King Theoden whom he had served until his untimely death. Boromir brought back his brother Faramir, so that he would be able to be with Eowyn. Gimli son of Gloin, had no wife or relatives that he wished to bring back with him so he decided to reunite Eomer with his sister and uncle."

Liane looked at him incredulously, "Boromir was given a pardon! But didn't he try and take the ring from Frodo?"

Legolas looked slightly offended at Liane's question, "He was but a man Liane, and he was tempted only once. And in the end he fought bravely and died an honorable death. No one, not even the Valar or Eru, have begrudged him that fact. He was, and is, essentially a good man." He sat up stiffly as he spoke and looked Liane straight in the eye daring her insult his friend.

Liane sighed inwardly; she really had to learn to think before she spoke. "Yes, of course he is, forgive me I truly meant no insult against him." She looked imploringly at him, though she didn't know why, but his forgiveness was important to her. He smiled and nodded his acceptance of her apology, and Liane let out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. Liane didn't really have any more questions, so they both sat in the darkness silently. Liane decided to look him over at that moment, hoping that in the gloom of the room he wouldn't notice her great interest in him. _"Fat chance!"_ She thought to herself. But she looked him over anyway, admiring once more how handsome he was; he seemed to be doing the same thing. Suddenly Liane let out a short laugh but promptly covered her mouth to stifle her chuckles, she didn't want to insult him further.

Her laughter had not escaped his ears though and he asked rather nervously "What?"

Liane shook her head in response "Oh it's nothing really," he seemed not to believe her. She sighed and continued to smile "Well um, you see the records of the war of the ring were studied very closely. And after every possible thing was debated or picked apart, people started to argue over ridiculous things." His raised eyebrows told her that he expected to hear more. "Well most of the records didn't have descriptions of some people involved, like you. It was always debated whether or not you had fair hair or dark hair." Liane looked away trying to cover her smile once more.

Legolas smiled wickedly and leaned forward "Did they now? And what about you Liane, did you participate in these _"debates"_ hmmm?" His smile broadened when he saw her blush in the darkness. "So you were interested in me even before we met today, interesting…"

Liane scoffed indignantly "I'll have you know that I, uh, well I was right! I said you had fair hair, so uh, there!" Legolas laughed and Liane blushed further "Well it doesn't matter." 

Legolas, feeling bold, rose and sat very closely to Liane "Oh I think it does matter, at least to me it does." He leaned forward and placed his hand on the side of her face, stroking her soft cheek with great tenderness. The feel of it entranced him; it was almost as soft as her hair, like rose petals. When that thought entered his mind he removed his hand from her face and moved it to her hair. He began stroking it lightly, running his fingers through it softness, and when she made no move to object to him he leaned in closer. He lifted the left side of her hair and bunched it in his hands before raising the silky lengths to his face. Her hair smelled of roses combined with her heady and hypnotic personal scent. Legolas felt primal instincts take over as her scent filled his nostrils; he released her hair and pulled her close to him, burying his face in her neck. Legolas sat like that for what seemed like an eternity, waiting for her response, she finally bunched the material of his shirt in her beautiful hands. Whether this was an encouragement or not he really didn't care at the moment, he wanted her, he wanted her so desperately he could taste her. Legolas growled low under his breath and ran his lips down the column of her neck; he nibbled his way back up to her earlobe, which elicited a soft moan from her. Her strange and intricate earring intrigued Legolas; he ran his tongue along the outside shell of Liane's ear. He took immense satisfaction in the sound of her soft panting and the feeling of her delicate fingers massaging his neck, drawing him closer. Legolas was emboldened further by her wanton behavior and wrapped both of his arms around her waste. He pulled away from her neck and kissed her lightly on the lips, the kiss lengthened and became more passionate. He nibbled lightly at her bottom lip coaxing her mouth open and slipped his tongue deftly inside. Together they played a game of cat and mouse with their tongues and lips, their fevered foreplay became more heated with each passing moment. And Legolas soon found himself leaning back into a half sitting position taking Liane with him. 

A fire as she had never felt raged through Liane, and she liked it and so did Legolas apparently. Liane now knew exactly why she had reacted so strongly to him, he was her soul mate, no other could make her feel this way. Her natural leaders instincts kicked in and she decided to take charge of the situation. She pulled away from Legolas, despite the low protest he moaned, and rose up on all fours. She looked deeply into his eyes before lowering her head to his neck, she nuzzled him affectionately like a cat before she began to place quick and untrained kisses all over his neck and face. Liane did this to distract him from the fact that she was slowly unlacing the strings on his shirt. She slipped her hand inside and rubbed his taught and smooth chest, slowly running her finger down to his navel and then back up again. 

Legolas moaned painfully when she drew away from him but quickly quieted at the sight that greeted him. She was on all fours with her hands braced on either side of him. She nuzzled his neck playfully for a while, giving him a clear view of her barely covered body. Her supple back was cleanly intersected by her slim waist, and then flared out ever so slightly, and seductively, to her hips. When she began placing quick and obviously untrained kisses on his face he became so aroused he was almost tempted to throw her onto her back and take her right then and there. But he soon realized that her untrained kisses were all a rouse when her hand slipped into his open shirt. She slid her finger slowly down to his navel and circled it before dragging it back up slowly to tease his nipple. He gasped, he could hold back no longer, he dragged her back down to him and took possession of her lips roughly. Legolas pushed her down onto her back and leaned over her, one arm behind her neck and the other holding onto her wanton hand. She moaned and wriggled beneath him, and he threw a leg over hers, he released her hand and moved to cup her breast. He teased and pinched her nipple until it grew hard, its dusky pink color could be seen clearly through her white shift. 

Liane moaned and pulled away from his mouth when he caressed her breast, "Please…" she pleaded in no more than a whisper. Legolas stared into her eyes for a moment, before lowering his head to her neck again, Liane felt as though her heart was going to jump right out of her throat when his lips touched her. But he did not stop there, he moved in an agonizingly slow pattern leaving kisses and love bites down her neck and chest until he reached her left breast. He looked at her once more, pausing for only a second, to give her a last chance to refuse him but she did nothing and so he lowered his head. He took her nipple into his mouth right through the white shift. The heat of his mouth spread through Liane like wild fire and in a passionate frenzy she ripped his shirt in half. Legolas seemed to take no notice of this and continued to feast upon her left breast while massaging the other with his hand. Liane could feel nothing but the heat and a strange pulsing between her legs. She moaned and moved in a serpentine fashion against Legolas, causing her leg to brush against the hard heat of his manhood. This time Legolas moaned and he rose from her breasts and kissed her passionately again pulling her legs closer to his heat, rubbing himself against her. Liane could barely stand the heat any longer, her clothes felt like a heavy and cumbersome blanket and she let out her frustration by raking her nails down his bareback. He retaliated by biting down on her bottom lip and drew it into his mouth suckling it like candy.

With one arm around her back holding her still close to him and the other still on her right breast, he looked at her and spoke in a rough voice "Liane, are you…?" He wasn't able to finish his question though for she drew his face back down to hers for another deep kiss. He moved his hand slowly down her torso to her hip and bunched the white shift in his hand. 

Liane could feel him slowly pulling the material of her shift up to her waist; it felt as though he was dragging a blanket of sand along her hairless legs. She shifted so that her legs were slightly parted and he ran his hand down her left thigh caressing the soft inner skin. His knuckles barely brushed her covered womanhood with each soft stroke. He drew her legs further apart with his own and now lay between them without ever having let his lips leave hers. He rose above her with his hands braced on either side of her before he carelessly ripped the shift from her body and stared down at her in all her pale glory. The only thing remaining on her body were the now very damp black panties, Legolas rubbed himself against her damp heat before lowering once more to her now bare breasts. Liane arched upward and grasped his head pulling him more firmly to her aching breasts. She wrapped her legs around his waist and tried to use her feet to push down his leggings, he refused her though; he apparently wanted to savor this moment. He grasped her legs and placed them back down on the bed spreading them wider at the same time. In the heated fog of their passion Liane felt a sudden and horrible jolt when his hand brushed, ever so lightly, over the small scar on her left knee. Uncontrollably Liane's mind flashed back to that horrible night.

"Father!? Father what are you doing?!!" Her small nine year-old voice rang out clearly in her head. The scene became clearer, she was lying underneath a lean naked man, he had long dark brown hair and eyes as black as night. She was struggling with all her might as he ripped and tore at her yellow flowered nightgown. "Father stop please! What are you doing?!!" She cried out once more, but to no avail he had ripped her nightgown off and was now running his hands roughly over her small body. "Your mine, I made you what you are! You belong to me! You're my woman and I'm going to make you mine tonight." He whispered in her ear, when his words sunk in Liane began to struggle in earnest. But she was no match for him; he was so much bigger and stronger. She had hoped that he would come to his senses or that she would wake up from this horrible nightmare, her hopes were in vain though. She heard, more so than she felt, a loud crack, he had dislocated her left knee in his attempts to get her to open her legs. It was only then that she stopped struggling, the man she called father had physically harmed her, and she went completely limp and he had his way with her. 

The memory began to fade and Liane cried out loudly in protest. She shoved Legolas roughly off her and sat up panting in a panic. She grabbed the covers and held them to her chest, "Maybe you s-should go now." She stuttered to Legolas who was now sitting on the floor looking dazed and confused. Liane raised a shaking hand to her forehead and then to her eyes, she couldn't believe what she had just done. Just then she felt a warm hand on her cheek and she lowered her own hand and turned to look at Legolas.

He whipped away her tears with his thumbs "Please Liane, do not cry. I-I… it was my fault I should have never taken advantage of you like that. I… forgive me I will go now. But I want you to know this, if you did not wish to go any further all you had to do was say something, and I would have stopped I swear it." He whispered in a shaky but vehement voice. Liane replied by nodding shakily and he rose and walked over to the window ledge ready to climb out. 

Liane jumped up with the silk covers still clutched to her front, "No!" Legolas jumped and turned back to her with hope in his eyes. "You should use the door, you might fall." Liane finished, staring down at the floor. She got the feeling he nodded and walked past her to the door. She did not look at him but could hear him pause and turn back to her before he opened the door and left closing it behind him. 

The soft sound of the door closing seemed to ring out loudly into the empty room. Liane turned and looked at the door and exhaled sadly before flopping down onto the bed. She dropped her head morosely into her hands feeling a rush of so many emotions. She felt anger with Joseph for taking advantage of her, anger at herself for being so weak and not being able to get over it. And pity for Legolas, _"Poor thing is stuck with me for a soul mate"_ She snorted loudly to herself and the empty room, but jumped in surprise when she felt sharp teeth sinking into her ankle.

_"Poor thing! He should only be so lucky to have you as a soul mate! And if he doesn't like something about you, you just give me five minutes alone with him!"_ Katana vehemently declared to Liane after releasing her ankle and jumping up onto the bed. 

"Thanks Katana," Liane said aloud while she head butted with Katana. 

_"What were you guys doing anyway?"_ Katana asked innocently.

Liane groaned, she had completely forgotten Katana's presence while she was… engaged with Legolas. "Well I suppose this day had to come sometime." Liane lifted Katana onto her lap and looked at her seriously before stating "I think, Katana, that it's time for you to learn about the birds and the bees."


	8. Chapter 7

Authors Note: Wow I am so glad I finally got this chapter out. I can only apologize for not getting this out sooner, because I have no excuse except laziness. I'm very sorry but I made this chapter nice and long I think it's about six thousand words! Anyway I won't say that I won't take long to update because I don't know if I will. But I have discovered a new way to get rid of writers block, writing by hand! Who would have thought doing something in such an ancient way would actually work LOL! Anyway enough of this lets get to the chapter, oh one last thing I'm posting this late Thursday night so it should be up by Friday morning which I know isn't the greatest time to post cause people will miss it. So I will be updating and fixing some of my older chapters tomorrow and reposting on Friday or Saturday so no one misses my chapter. I'm also doing this to correct some mistakes that I never noticed until I read them today, sorry about that. Anyway have a blast please review even if it is just to yell at me for taking so long!

Chapter 7

The sun rose over the house of Elrond in a glorious show of pink, orange and yellow that morning. Its rays shone down on the dew-covered gardens, and warmed the stain glass windows. The wind blew ever so slightly causing the wind chimes that hung from the doorways to chime merrily mixing pleasantly with the morning chirping of the songbirds. This stunning scene was seemingly stopped dead in its tracks by the sound of a loud exasperated sigh from the healing room.

"The birds and the bees are a metaphor! It's not an actual description of the act, they have nothing to do with sex!" Liane shouted from her position of lying upside down on the bed. She covered her face with her hands, as she knew Katana was going to ask another question any second. 

And indeed she did just that _"But if they have nothing to do with it then why mention them at all? It's just confusing."_

Breathing deeply Liane sat up and answered belatedly "I don't know Katana, that's just the saying people have been using for years. I don't know why they do, or when it started, it's just an old saying ok. Lets just not talk about this anymore and get some sleep please." 

_"Sleep? But it's already morning silly!"_ Katana retorted looking towards the still open window.

"What!?" Liane exclaimed as she turned quickly to face the window, she slowly turned back to Katana glaring. They both stared at one another before Liane lunged for Katana and Katana leapt out of the way. They soon became engaged in a rowdy game of cat and mouse or "Liane and Katana". The sounds of Liane's shouts and Katana's yowling followed by the crashing of various objects could be heard all the way down the hall.

Fortunately there were only four people in the hallway to hear the racket. Galadriel looked worriedly down at the blond hobbit woman beside her, the two elf maidens that followed them looked just as concerned. Galadriel and the hobbit woman rushed to the door but Galadriel paused hesitantly before knocking. "Liane? Is everything all right in there?" she asked after knocking loudly so that she could be heard. Silence came from the other side of the door and then a great amount of shuffling and words muttered in a strange language.

 Liane heard the hesitant voice of Galadriel from the opposite side of the door and realized suddenly how much noise she must have been making. She released Katana's foot, which she had been about to bite, and jumped up and ran to the door intending to apologize. But in the last second before she opened the door she realized that she was completely naked aside from her black panties. She turned quickly back to the bedroom in search of her nightgown, only to spot it lying in a ripped heap on the floor beside the bed. And more horrifically Legolas' torn shirt lay next to it. Her eyes widened as what had happened last night came rushing back to her, she had completely put it out of her mind as she had tried to explain the birds and the bees to Katana. She was reminded of it all now as she once more heard Galadriel call out to her from the other side of the door. "Um, I'm fine. I, uh, just need to get dressed, just a minute." Liane called back over her shoulder as she franticly picked up the ruined garments and rushed around the room in a panic trying to figure out where to put them.  

_"Hello! Are you blind? The trunk at the end of the bed is wide open!"_ Katana shouted disgustedly, but Liane caught the hint of amusement in her voice.  

Liane took only a moment to shoot her a glare before she hurriedly pulled out the contents of the chest and stuffed the ripped garments back in before shutting the chest firmly. She began pulling on her pants while she hopped to the door and was just adjusting her bra when Galadriel, apparently to worried to wait, opened the door and popped her head in. Liane paused in her attempt to greet her when a small blond woman's head popped in the door, although at a much lower height than Galadriel's. 

"Good morning miss," said the small blond woman as she came fully into the room and she bobbed a small curtsy to Liane. "Sorry to interrupt you miss, but we were worried what with all the noise." She smiled fondly at the disarray of the room.

"Yes uh, terribly sorry about that. I was just um, well Katana and I were having an argument." Liane said sheepishly while she blushed deeply. 

"Oh don't you worry about that my dear!" said the small blond woman chuckling merrily as she went about picking up the room. Liane rushed, shirtless, to help her as it was her fault. "You were always such a boisterous child." She smiled up at Liane as she handed her a book that had been knocked of its high shelf.

"And Rosie would be the one to know, she was your nursemaid." Galadriel stated fondly as she entered the room followed by two uncertain looking elf maidens. They took in Liane's state of undress and looked away, Liane jumped when she realized why and rushed to put on her sweater.

"_One_ of her nursemaids my lady _one_." Rosie corrected Galadriel, emphasizing the word one. "Why between myself, her family and the boys I'd say she had 13 nursemaids" she chuckled again shaking her head and went to make up the bed but Liane rushed over and took over that task as well. 

"I really don't make this much mess usually, really." Liane said in a rare show of embarrassment. She smoothed out the covers and began placing the pillows back on the bed. When she was finished she turned back to Rosie and smiled apologetically. 

Rosie however, was preoccupied by Katana who was running circles around her excitedly. _"What are you doing?"_ Liane asked Katana uncertainly, she would have picked her up but Rosie seemed to be amused by Katana for she was giggling.

_"A Hobbit! A Hobbit! A Hobbit!"_ Katana sang happily as she continued to run circles around Rosie. Liane rolled her eyes and placed her foot firmly on Katana's tail and then let go abruptly sending her rolling head over paws. 

Katana yowled her discontent loudly when she finally stopped landing unsteadily on her bottom. Rosie gasped covering her mouth with her hands and ran over to Katana. She picked her up and cooed to her softly  "Aww, you poor thing! Hush now it's all right Rosie will take care of you." Rosie turned and walked to the door, bouncing a smug looking Katana on her hip. "Now, you and I will just nip down to the kitchens and get you a nice big breakfast, how does that sound?" She asked Katana, whose only answer was a loud purr. Rosie laughed and walked out of the room humming happily apparently having completely forgotten Liane entirely. 

Galadriel smiled fondly after her then turned back to Liane shrugging. Liane shrugged back apparently un-offended by Rosie's lack of interest in her. "Well now that your uh, lir" Galadriel said uncertainly, Liane nodded, and Galadriel continued "Has been seen to, perhaps you should like something to eat as well, but first I thought that you should be fitted for a wardrobe as it's a bit early." Liane's eye's widened and darted to the two other elf maidens, one was carrying a basket of sewing supplies and the other was holding her saddle packs. Galadriel seemed not to notice and walked further into the room taking a seat in one of the chairs that hadn't been overturned in Liane and Katana's rough housing. 

The elf maiden carrying her saddle packs curtsied before walking past her to unpack Liane's things and place them in the chest. Seeing this Liane hurried over to her and took the saddle packs from her quickly. "Sorry" Liane apologized to the shocked looking elf "But you don't need to do that, I can unpack my things myself." The elf stared a moment longer before she smiled in understanding, she bowed her head and went to help the other elf maiden. Liane cleared her throat and placed the packs on a chair, not wanting to unpack them in front of anyone nor did she want anyone to see the contents of the chest. 

Galadriel raised an eyebrow at Liane before she gestured to the two elves and introducing them "This is Durtilwen, she is the head seamstress hear in your fathers realm" the elf maiden Durtilwen was about an inch shorter than Liane and had hair as black as night. "And this is Pellaahaien she is Durtilwen's assistant she has volunteered to help you pick out a variety of colors for you wardrobe." Galadriel said gesturing to the elf that had carried in Liane's saddle packs. She had shimmering blond hair and was the same height as Durtilwen. She gave Liane a strained smile, as she took in her black clothes apparently not very impressed but to polite to say anything.

Durtilwen did not have such a handicap apparently for she handed Pellaahaien the sewing basket and walked over to Liane clutching a long cord of silk. She circled Liane like a wolf circling its prey, looking her up and down with beady green eyes. "Hmm" she said through pursed lips, "A Nobel lady should not be wearing men's clothing, it's most unbecoming." She crossed her arms over her chest and stood in front of Liane looking at her as though this settled the matter. When Liane did nothing she uncrossed her arms and said exasperatedly "Well, take them off then. I need to take your measurements so I can make you a lady's wardrobe. I suppose you'll just have to wear whatever dress you brought with you for today."

Liane looked at the woman in disbelief, she had never met anyone who was so uncompromising about her wardrobe, well except for Sophie. At the thought of Sophie Liane's manner became cold and she said "There is nothing wrong with my clothes, I didn't bring a dress, I don't wear dresses they're inefficient. All of the clothes that I brought with me are as you call them _men's clothing_." Liane then crossed her arms over her chest as though this settled the matter. 

Durtilwen looked quite insulted and shocked "You don't wear dresses? Whatever are the humans thinking dressing their women in men's clothing! I suppose the men were wear dresses!" She harrumphed when Pellaahaien giggled and Galadriel smiled at her kindly. 

Liane and Durtilwen stared at each other apparently trying to stare the other out but Galadriel interrupted them. "Liane, as inefficient as they are, it is natural for women to wear dresses accept of course when we go riding." Durtilwen turned to Galadriel and nodded her thanks for the lady's support; Liane raised an eyebrow and gave her a look clearly stating that she didn't care. Galadriel knew her granddaughter well enough to know how to get her agreement, "You may of course wear what clothes you feel comfortable with when you are not called upon to participate in official ceremonies." Liane smiled victoriously at Durtilwen at this but Galadriel continued before Durtilwen could argue "Unfortunately that means you will be wearing a dress for the next month or so, for there have already been a great deal of celebrations in your honor scheduled to take place. This evening included, the preparations for a feast began yesterday." Galadriel spoke in her usual compelling voice but there was a hint of authority in it informing Liane that there would be no more arguments. 

This time Durtilwen smiled triumphantly and Liane began reluctantly removing her clothing leaving on her undergarments. Durtilwen shook her head at the fallen garments before she lifted Liane's arms to her sides and began taking her measurements. She said them out loud so that Pellaahaien could write them down in a small book that she drew out from the basket. Liane looked at Pellaahaien inquisitively, she had never heard of these measurements, Pellaahaien smiled back shyly. Liane was brought out of her ponderings about the elvish measurement system when Durtilwen "hmmed" again "She's quite lean my lady, not as tall as you, a bit more busty, but she'll fit into one of your gowns with a few changes. That is of course if you don't mind lending her one, since she doesn't appear to have a dress of her own, and I certainly won't be able to make one for her by the end of the day." Galadriel nodded her accord "Which dress would you like to lend her my lady?"

"Any dress but the white one with the pearl inlay will do, as I am wearing that one myself to the feast tonight." Galadriel answered smiling at Liane and then to Pellaahaien she said, "She will also need a shift, you may take whichever goes with the dress that you choose." 

Pellaahaien nodded her understanding and then asked Liane "Is there a particular color or style that you favor my lady?" 

Liane was quite taken aback by the question, she hadn't thought about her clothes style or color since, well not for a very long time. As all her clothes were black and covering of late she didn't think she favored a particular style or color, she did know what she didn't like though. "As long as it isn't pink, I hate pink. And as long as the dress is long and comfortable I don't really care what it looks like." She stated matter of factly, although she regretted her words instantly. Saying that she didn't much care what her clothes looked like in front of two people who made a living making clothes was obliviously not a good idea. 

Both women looked scandalized and began to fuss over her. "You just need to know what looks good on you to know what you like," said Pellaahaien rushing over to her with the basket clutched tightly in her hands.

"She's obviously not familiar with dressing herself properly, that's why she doesn't know." Durtilwen said to Pellaahaien taking the basket as she handed it to her.

Pellaahaien had pulled out a small pile of square sheets of fabric and began holding each up to Liane's face one by one. "Now you have a very fair complexion, it's almost as white as your hair." She said briskly but she smiled "Fortunately everything goes with white. But for this occasion you'll of course be wearing something white. Perhaps something with some silver or gold shot through it. Yes I think that will do, and don't worry about the style I'll find something that will complement you well." She put away her swaths of fabric and left to find a dress. 

Durtilwen placed the basket on the chest and observed Liane once more, thankfully though she turned back to the basket. She took out the notebook and began making notes on what sort of apparel Liane needed and what materials she would need to make them. "May I put my clothes back on?" Liane asked slightly annoyed at how she had been ignored for the majority of the session.

"No, Pellaahaien will be back with your dress and I'll have to make the adjustments." Durtilwen answered not looking up from her notes. 

Liane glared at her and looked to Galadriel who motioned for her to sit on a chair next to her. "How did you sleep?" she inquired when Liane took a seat next to her crossing her legs.

Liane rubbed her eyes and snorted, "I didn't" Galadriel looked concerned and was about to ask why when Liane stopped her with an upraised hand. "It's perfectly comfortable in here, I just had to explain something incredibly simple to Katana. So naturally she made the experience incredibly difficult." Galadriel smiled in understanding and for a few moments she and Liane sat in companionable silence listening to the furious scratching of Durtilwen's quill. 

Liane took in her surroundings, which she hadn't had a chance to appreciate last night. The bed and chairs were beautifully carved from wood and engraved with intricate, soothing patterns and were painted a light cream. The shelves which were positioned high on the walls held various leather bound books and gold ornaments. The silky bed covers Liane now noticed were embroidered expertly in the same swirling, soothing pattern as the chairs and bed frame. As were the pillowcases, although the pillowcases were made of soft cream colored muslin and velvet for the small throw pillows. The open window was made of stained glass, depicting two trees one gold and one silver, the heavy navy velvet curtains were drawn letting in the ever-rising sun. "It's so beautiful here," Liane said aloud unknowingly. 

                Galadriel nodded her assent looking around the room as well, "Yes it is, your parents both worked very hard to make this place as it is now. All of us who returned did, perhaps after all of the celebrations you'll come visit your grandfathers and my realm. You haven't been there since you were a baby." Galadriel said as she reached out and fingered Liane's intricate earring distractedly.

At the mention of her grandfather Liane realized something and she sat up straight in her chair, "Won't Pellaahaien disturb lord Celeborn's sleep?" she asked worriedly, she felt as though she had been so much trouble already.

Galadriel shook her head placing a restraining hand on Liane's bare arm and replied calmly "We both woke early this morning. He has gone down to the great hall to help direct the feasts preparations with your brothers and sister."

Liane sat back down in her chair and said dispiritedly "Oh, good I wouldn't want my wardrobe problems to be a nuisance to him." Galadriel waved an unconcerned hand at Liane's worries. But something else nagged at her mind and she voiced her silent question trying to keep the hope out of her voice. "Where are lord Elrond and lady Celebrian?" Durtilwen looked up and raised her eyebrows at Galadriel quizzically obviously confused by the way Liane spoke of her parents, Galadriel shrugged and smiled serenely.

At Liane's question though Galadriel seemed unwilling to answer but she peered at Liane for a moment and then appeared to decide that Liane could handle it. "Your mother and father slept in this morning. You must understand it has been a very long time since they have been together." Liane's mouth formed an O and she nodded knowingly.

After a few more minutes of silence, interrupted only by Durtilwen's low mutterings, Pellaahaien returned. She entered the room gracefully carrying a white dress, it was made of velvet but it seemed to shimmer like silver when it was caught in the light, and a white silk shift draped over her arms. "I think this should suit you well my lady." She said brightly placing the dress and shift on the bed. Durtilwen nodded solemnly, Galadriel made a sound of pleased agreement, and Liane sighed looking at the dress mutinously.  

According to Kurast law Liane was obligated to adhere to the traditions and customs of whatever country she was in. She tended to agree with this law, but surely the law hadn't meant for her to abide by something as ridiculous as wearing a dress. Either way she was outnumbered three to one and so sighing she simply gave in and raised her arms allowing the shift to be slipped over her head. She stood tall, looking resolutely forward preparing herself to be poked and prodded while the gown and shift were refitted for her.

An hour later Liane was pulling on her leather pants roughly and without care. She wasn't in a particularly good mood after having to stand still while Durtilwen, Pellaahaien and Galadriel all rambled on and on about dress style, size and color. Galadriel shut the door softly after the other two women had left and Liane glared balefully at the closed door, prompting Galadriel to laugh musically "Oh you haven't changed at all Liane." She said happily, gliding over to her and placing a light kiss on her forehead. She elaborated at Liane's inquiring look "You used to hate fittings as a child too. And of course you had so many, everyone always wanted to dress you up. Although it did become quite dangerous as you got older, when you started placing booby traps around your room." 

Liane grinned to herself and shrugged, she had gotten into her fair share of trouble when she lived in middle earth. She sighed sadly at the fond memories that rose to her mind and pulled on her sweater without paying attention. Regrettably her earring caught on a stray thread, pulling painfully on her ear, as her head emerged from the neck hole. She hissed her annoyance and moved to untangle the string and earring. But Galadriel reached out and nimbly untangled the two and pulled the lose thread short.

"There you are." She said soothingly, running her fingers along the elaborate earring again. "You know, I've been wondering about your earring. Why do you wear it?" she asked curiously, but before Liane could answer there were two separate knocks on the door.

   Liane went to answer the door automatically, readying herself for an attack instinctively. When she opened the door she wasn't greeted by demons however, but by the identical twins she had met yesterday. "Morning" they said together in cheery voices. "Uh good morning" Liane replied taken aback by their sunny attitudes. She would have greeted them separately but she wasn't sure, which was Elladan and which was Elrohir. 

"Good morning Elladan, Elrohir. Is it time for the morning meal already? Liane and I just finished a most enjoyable wardrobe fitting. " Galadriel said from behind Liane in a voice matching the twins cheeriness. The twins grinned broadly at each other then at Liane, obviously remembering her dislike of fittings as well.

The twin on the right spoke first while rocking back and forth on his heels excitedly "Yes, everyone is waiting in the family dinning room, grandfather sent Elrohir and I to escort you and Liane. He said he would have done it himself but he went to wake mother and father." Elladan winked at Galadriel knowingly as though Liane wouldn't understand.

 Liane snorted and turned back to the room walking around Galadriel, she returned to the chest at the end of the bed, to pull out her socks and boots before shutting it quickly. She sat on the firmly closed chest, and had just finished pulling on her socks and boots when Elrohir rushed in. He knelt in front of Liane and began lacing up her boots for her. She looked down at the top of Elrohir's head then to Galadriel who was trying to hide her laughter behind her hand, Elladan shrugged and grinned. Liane rolled her eyes and bent down so that she could catch Elrohir's attention, when she did she said in a sarcastic voice "I'm twenty-three, not three you know." He looked down at his hands, which were in the middle of tying her left boots laces, and then back up at her giving her the same smile and shrug as his brother.

Elrohir went back to tying Liane's laces seemingly unfazed by her sarcasm and soon finished. "There you are little sister," he said brightly, patting her now tightly laced boots. He rose and offered her his hand, she took it shaking her head disbelieving at him. 

"So, lady's shall we go then" Elladan piped in offering Galadriel his arm gallantly, Elrohir did the same for Liane and he covered her hand with his own affectionately. Elladan and Galadriel led the way out of the healing room and into the hallway. And they all proceeded down the stone hallways and staircases in silence. Liane took in the beauty of Elrond's home as they walked down to the dinning room; she had missed much of it as she had been running up to the healing room yesterday with Legolas. The walls were hung with richly colored and intricate tapestries depicting scenes of old elvish myths and stories. The walls that weren't covered in tapestries opened onto wide carved stone balconies and large arched gasless windows. Smooth life like statues stood in small alcoves hollowed out in parts of the wall, even the banisters were carved into animals, plants and people. They crossed paths with very few people on their way to the dinning room, but the ones that they did meet smiled, curtsied and bowed to Liane. It all made her uncomfortable and a little frustrated; she had grown weary of attention from people that she didn't know. 

They ended up in a large hallway that opened onto another large balcony on one side and a large oak door on the other. There were words carved over the arched stone doorway and Liane caught a glimpse of them before they all entered the room, they read: _Tolo, mado a sogo en mereth (Come, eat and drink of the feast)_. Liane put on a placid face as they entered the room but her stomach churned with apprehension, it had been a very long time since she had shared a meal with people. Elrohir seemed to sense her discomfort for he squeezed her clammy hand tightly with his own warm hand. She smiled at him gratefully before turning to the room and its occupants.

The family dinning room was large and circular; it had a warm welcoming feeling to it, which was probably due to the many large windows. They encompassed almost half of the room and were accompanied by their own velvet and cushioned window seats. Liane wanted to look everywhere but at the now five standing people. _"Get a grip on yourself! You're a Kurast warrior mage; you've faced worse than breakfast with your family. Demons, politicians, professors and evil mages, suck it up already!"_ An inner voice chided her disgustedly. Nodding slightly to herself Liane squared her shoulders and bowed her head politely to everyone.

"Come, have a seat my dear," Celebrian said gesturing to a chair at the wood table "You must be terribly hungry since you didn't eat all day or last night." Liane soon found herself being guided and seated into a cushioned chair across from her parents and in between Elrohir and Elladan. On her far left sat Arwen and Aragorn and on her far right sat Galadriel and Celeborn. They all smiled at her and began passing food around the table and Elladan and Elrohir began piling her plate high with all sorts of food. 

Liane looked down at her silver plate now brimming with food in silent despair. Despite all of her inner chidings, and hunger, her stomach was twisting it self into knots, she smiled at the twins weakly as they looked at her expectantly. She picked up her fork, the twins turned to their own plates, and began to pick at the multitude of food, and she didn't want to be rude after all. Even though she was staring fixedly down at her plate while she continued to pick at her food Liane hardly noticed what she was eating. If she had been paying attention she might have enjoyed the meal a great deal, for the food was as good as it was plentiful. There was a variety of succulent, thinly sliced cold meat, chicken, fish and ham. Shining, ripe sweet fruit, sliced and un-sliced, there were apples, strawberries, peaches, blueberries and a bowl of grapes. And in the middle of the table there was a basket of steaming, fluffy golden biscuits accompanied by tart jams and a rich creamy butter. To the left of her plate there was a small silver bowl, which Elladan was ladling some hearty looking porridge into. Looking from her plate and then to the steaming bowl of porridge Liane wondered how she was ever going to manage to finish it all. 

Elrond seemed to notice this for he said, just as Elrohir began pouring her something to drink, "Boys, leave your sister be she can feed herself."

Liane smiled gratefully at him, and apologetically to the twins who smiled back rather sheepishly. After a few more moments of food preparation everyone at the table began to eat and talk, making Liane feel much more comfortable now that the attention was no longer focused on her. Everyone seemed to have taken notice of her nervous state and did not bombard her with questions for which she was very grateful and slightly annoyed. Not with them of course but with herself, she had always been able to conceal her emotions from those around her, even her close friends. But it seemed as though her family could sense her every emotion, it was very discerning. The talk around the table was light and peaceful, like the dinning room itself, calming Liane's nerves and prompting her to eat more enthusiastically. She observed the conversation more than she participated; she enjoyed watching the slight nuances of their family conversation. But occasionally they would ask for her opinion and she would give it. It all felt comfortable and familiar. 

The topic of conversation soon changed to the coming celebrations for that night and the rest of the month. And most unfortunately, after talk of what was to be served for dinner that night, talk soon turned to wardrobe. Groaning inwardly Liane stared hard down at her plate and filled her mouth with a spoonful of porridge so that she couldn't answer any questions about clothes. She was surprised to hear however that everyone was to be wearing white, unable to resist she swallowed and asked "Why is everyone wearing white?" Liane regretted her words immediately; everyone at the table stopped what they were doing and looked to her and then to each other, perhaps she had missed some elven tradition about wearing white.

Elrond answered the question first with a smile on his face "It is to honor your return Liane," he said this as though it would explain everything. And Liane, not wanting to offened them further with her ignorance, nodded her head and smiled. Elrond once more seemed to see through her mask and leaned over the table and spoke in an urgent tone "Do you not know? Didn't this Ryuujiruo at least have the decency to allow your namesake?" his voice became increasingly louder and angrier as it was apparent on Liane's face that she didn't have the slightest idea of what he was talking about. Elrond closed his eyes tightly rubbing the bridge of his nose, Celebrian place her delicate hands on his shoulders to calm him.

Liane looked at Elrond worriedly, and Celeborn stepped in to explain, as Elrond appeared too angry to do it himself. "You see Liane elven children have more than one name, an elven mother will often choose a second name for her child even before it is born. This name is based on a mother's intuition of what their child will be or what their future will involve. Your second name is Maethorwen, it means warrior maiden."

"Oh. Well you'll have to excuse my ignorance but I still don't understand how that relates to everyone wearing white in my honor." Liane put in confusedly.

Celeborn smiled at her benevolently and continued "That was the name your mother choose for your second name, and obviously her intuition served her well for as you say you are a warrior of this temple you belong to. But at the time of your birth and as you were growing up no one could imagine you turning into a warrior. There was no danger here for you to fight against, and you were such an angel" at this Elladan snorted into his bowl of porridge, but Celeborn took no notice. "So you were given another name, Ulioseth which means ever lasting white flower. It is a sort of nickname; much the same way people call your grandmother the lady of light or your sister the Evenstar." He said gesturing to Galadriel and Arwen, "And that is why they wear white to honor you."

Liane leaned forward in her chair a bit eager to take in as much information as she could, "So the name a mother gives her child based on their intuition, that's sort of like a middle name." At this everyone gave her a blank look, "A middle name is, well in the middle of you first and last." Liane chuckled lightly realizing how stupid she must have sounded pointing out that obvious fact. But she continued to explain further "My full name, at least in middle earth, is Liane Elizabeth White. I wonder why Ryuujiruo let me keep my first name, and why is my first name here a human name?" She pondered out loud more to herself than anyone else. 

Celebrian released Elrond's shoulders and explained "Well it was about 20 years after I had given birth to your sister when I heard a human name, Juliane. I didn't really like it as it was so I just took of the j and the u and there was your name. I vowed that if I ever had another daughter that I would name her that and I did" she smiled at her lovingly and Elrond place his arm around her shoulders squeezing her tightly. Obviously they were still basking in the joy of being back together again, elves didn't strike Liane as being very public in their affections.

Liane hmmed softly and turned back to her porridge only to be waylaid when her hair fell into her face. "Damn hair!" she whispered exasperatedly, worse still it became caught in her earring as she wrenched it away from her face. Breathing deeply to calm herself she untangled her hair and earring as she had done dozens of time, pulling it back and tying it into a knot. It's silky white lengths settled straightly going down almost to her waist.

Galadriel seemed to remember her unanswered question just then and asked, "I had almost forgotten, I asked you this morning before we came down for breakfast why you wear that earring. It certainly seems to trouble you often. "  

"Yes Liane why do you wear it, does it symbolize something?" Aragorn added to Galadriel's question. 

Liane rubbed her earring absentmindedly as she answered, "Yes, it is symbol of my status as a Kurast warrior mage. This," she said pointing to the upside down tear drop shaped jewel hanging from her earlobe "symbolizes my rank or level. There is a different color for each rank, you start out with a crystal clear stone and it soon becomes yellow, then blue, then green, then red, then purple, and eventually black. Black is the color of every fully trained and initiated Kurast warrior mage, and it usually stays that color unless you join the counsel, at which point it would be pure white." 

"But your stone is made of gold, why?" Aragorn inquired, he had a feeling she was skimming over something.

"Yes, well as you can see I have a multitude of small rings going down the side of my ear" she explained hesitantly, not wanting to get too far into the symbolism of the earring, pointing once more to her ear and at least a dozen small rings. "Those symbolize my completed missions, and so do theses hoops," Liane fingered four small metal chains that connected at the top of her ear on one ring and then connected with the ring at her earlobe holding up the small gold piece. "Normally these days a warrior mage wouldn't earn this many rings and hoops during their service. Simply because there are no longer any magical problems to fix in the world. But because of Ryuujiruo there were plenty of missions to go around, the fact that my jewel is gold is merely due to the fact that I couldn't fit anymore hoops on my ear." She smiled charmingly hoping they wouldn't see through her mask and little white lie. It wasn't really a lie; she really couldn't fit any more rings on her ear. 

Aragorn hmmed pensively, she was still hiding something, he could tell and apparently so could the others but like him they said nothing. Pushing Liane to fast and to hard wouldn't get them anywhere. But still, now with the information about the earring, Ryuujiruo, and the battle that had taken place three ages ago, he was becoming increasingly sure she was hiding something very important and painful from them. Whatever it was he intended to find out.


	9. Chapter 8

Authors Note: You like me! You really like me! Oh thank you so much to all the people who responded to my rant! This chapter is for you guys, I finished it extra early just for you. Hope to see what you all think! Catch you later. Enjoy!

Chapter 8                               

Once the breakfast plates were clean of food everyone settled back in their chairs to peacefully discuss their plans for their day while drinking some warm sweet tea. It appeared as though Liane's day would consist mainly of more fittings, food tasting, and meeting friends of the family. Once everyone's plans had been spoken for, the table became silent and no one seemed to want to leave the comfortable dinning room and good company. Liane decided to break the silence, and attempt to get out of fittings at least for a little while, "Well I suppose I'll go back upstairs and unpack my things, I really shouldn't leave those dirty old saddle packs lying around." She said as she rose from her chair slowly.

But Elrond held up a halting hand signaling for her to sit back down, "Don't worry about that. We'll be moving you into your old room today," he said firmly before pausing to take another sip of tea calmly. 

"Why?" Liane asked in a similarly calm tone, inside though she was in a panic. Did he know about last night? What _would_ he do to Legolas if he knew?

Elrond looked at her protectively over the brim of his tea cup, "So that you can be on the family floor, and therefore closer to your family." He replied resolutely, this wasn't really the answer she was looking for, but he didn't seem upset so he couldn't possibly know. Or could he, perhaps he was the type of person who held his temper calmly, she just didn't know him well enough yet to trust her instincts. Elrond continued unaware of Liane's inner doubts about him "We shall move the bed from the healing room down to your room until a new one can be fashioned, as well as some other items." 

"All right where is my… room? I can help move the furniture now." Liane said rubbing her hands together eagerly; she'd rather be doing anything than facing off with Durtilwen again. 

 "Oh we don't have to do that now!" Elrohir exclaimed rising out of his chair as though he had been sitting on a spring that had just gone off. "I suggest we all go for a family walk, that way you'll know your way around. All those in favor?" He said turning to the table. 

No one had a chance to answer however before Elladan rose, joining his twin, "I think that's a wonderful idea!" And before Liane or anyone else could disagree, not that anyone appeared to want to disagree, Elladan and Elrohir both had hooked their arms around Liane's waist lifting her out her chair and steered her out of the room. The others followed in their respective pairs, holding hands and smiling, all still basking in the beauty and joy of the day. 

Liane however wasn't entirely sure how she felt about a family activity, in her heart she knew she loved these people that she could barely remember. But in her mind these people were minor obstacles to achieving her mission here. She hadn't come here to mend old emotional and family ties, she had come to right the wrongs Ryuujiruo had done to these people. Nevertheless, she found herself being drawn into this family and community further and further with each passing moment, and she liked it. Which was a problem, for well she knew what happened when you loved someone, you either lose them or they hurt you, either way it always ended in pain. It would have been a matter of no consequence were she not going to be living here for the rest of eternity. But she was, so she would have to find a way to keep a certain distance between herself and her family without being rude or unfriendly.

Their small party walked happily through the beautiful stone and wood halls, occasionally pausing at small terraces to enjoy the various views of the large complex that was Elrond and Celebrian's realm. The others seemed quite appeased to walk a bit further behind Elladan, Elrohir and Liane, as Elladan and Elrohir were pointing things out so enthusiastically that anyone too close behind them were liable to get hit in the eye by their hands or arms. Elladan enjoyed pointing things out to Liane while Elrohir would eagerly explain the history or gossip of that particular building, sculpture, garden or person. None of the elves they passed spoke to them at length, they all seemed to busy or were just unwilling to intrude upon the happy family scene that they presented. 

Soon they came to a building that looked more closed off than the others; there were only a few arches that opened onto the beautiful outdoor scene of Rivendell. At least that was what Liane thought this place was called, she made a mental note of asking someone later. But there were many windows that let in the sunlight and it appeared to consist of two floors. Elrohir jolted Liane out of her observations when he next spoke "Now this is a place I know you'll enjoy little sister, the library. Even when you were a baby you used to crawl down here all the time, it drove _amme_ mad!"_(mother) _Elladan and Elrohir chuckled at the memory and so did the others; Liane however was looking at the building with a newfound interest. She loved libraries, they had always calmed her, and perhaps this was where her love of libraries had started. Her enthusiasm for the family outing increased with prospect of going into the library, she was dying to soak up every piece of information, read every book, scroll and tiny scarp of paper. Elladan however seemed more intent on showing Liane something he would term more interesting, for he was leaning away from the building and subsequently pulling her with him, while Elrohir pulled her toward the library. 

Elrond spoke up from behind the trio apparently recognizing a possible sibling fight before it started. "Let us go into the library, perhaps Erestor is in. I haven't seen him since yesterday and I'm sure he has some minute detail, about something, that he considers very important to discuss with me. I should like to speak with him anyway." He suggested this gently as though important business was what drove him to go into the library, but Liane caught the subtle manipulation that Elrond played on the twins and she smiled secretly to herself. Elladan and Elrohir stopped pulling on Liane and steered her into the library, Elrohir was looking especially smug at this. Elladan ignored him, and so did Liane she was too anxious to get into the library even if she would only see it for a moment.

Upon entering the library however, Liane was absolutely horrorstruck; the whole place was completely disorganized. Scrolls lying in disarray on desks and tables, books piled into stacks on the floor, and there was _no _apparent catalog system. Liane looked around the library in open-mouthed horror; fortunately everyone else was currently preoccupied by a frazzled looking elf to notice. A dark haired elf was sitting at a large round wooden desk and he was shuffling though a large sheaf of papers, running his hand through his already tousled hair. 

"Good morning Erestor." Elrond said amicably to Erestor who had not taken notice of them when they had entered. At being called by name however Erestor glanced up at them and then did a double take before leaping to his feet.

"Elrond!" he exclaimed clapping Elrond on the shoulder, "It is good to see you awake and well again." He smiled at Elrond and Celebrian fondly, obviously delighted to see his lord and lady well and happy again. Like everyone else whom they had met that morning, Erestor looked past the others to Liane, he bowed his head and smiled "It is also most pleasing to see you again Liane. Although you are quite a bit bigger than I remember, but certainly no less beautiful." Liane blushed at his outright, and in her mind, ridiculous praise.

"Liane this is Erestor, my chief counselor. He was also one of your favorite teachers." Elrond introduced the two motioning for Liane to come closer.

Knowing that Erestor once was a teacher of hers elevated him to a position of great respect and honor to Liane and she greeted him as such, with a firm handshake and a solemn bow. He returned the gestures although a little flustered by the formal treatment. 

"What are you doing keeping yourself locked up in this stuffy library on such a beautiful and joyous day Erestor? Shame on you." Celebrian chided him in her usual musical voice. 

Erestor blushed and opened his mouth to answer when another voice chimed in from the doorway. "Yes Erestor do tell us. You wouldn't be avoiding the radiant lady Ulioseth and her esteemed entourage. If so you're doing a poor job of it." A tall blond elf stood leaning in the doorway with his arms crossed over his chest, wearing an impish grin.

Erestor gave the elf a withering look and said "Of course I'm not avoiding Ulioseth, why would I? I am working, you know Glorfindel, that thing that seems to elude you so often. The details for the coming celebrations have to be sorted out by someone."

Glorfindel apparently hadn't heard Erestor, or he was just ignoring him, for he said nothing but walked towards Liane with outstretched arms and a bright smile. He embraced her warmly giving her a tight squeeze, and despite his light attitude Liane distinctly heard a sniff from over her shoulder. Liane felt a mad desire to laugh, Glorfindel slayer of Balrogs getting teary over her; the elves were certainly not what she had expected. She had expected a people old and wise, a serious and distant people who would share her desire to complete her mission in a fashionable amount of time, how _very_ wrong she was. And to prove that very fact Glorfindel drew back from her, keeping a hold on her upper arms giving them an affectionate rub. He did not bother to wipe away the tears brimming in his clear blue eyes, and Liane looked away awkwardly. "Going for a tour are we?" he asked Liane specifically smiling softly, it made her feel rather like she were a favorite niece or granddaughter, she nodded and smiled back timidly. "Good. But, as glad as I am to see you my dear, I was looking for you Aragorn." Glorfindel said turning to Aragorn without releasing Liane, "I was just down in the stables, I was going to take Asfaloth out for a ride. Do you ride Liane?"

Taken slightly aback by the question, it had after all been the first direct question anyone had asked her all morning, she answered openly "Oh, yes I do. I came with my horse Herger, he's still in the stables as far as I know."

"Really? Well you and I shall have to go for a ride sometime, I'll show you the countryside of our beautiful realm. You know I was the one who first taught you to ride when you were a child, of course you were just riding Phil the pony but you were quite convinced you had conquered the world. Your father however wasn't so pleased though, he nearly had kittens when he found out." Glorfindel spoke in loud whispers that hid nothing from anyone, and Liane found her lip twitching as she tried to suppress her amusement, which became especially hard when a small growl issued from a disgruntled looking Elrond. "Anyway as I was saying Aragorn I was in the stables when suddenly I heard a strange thumping noise coming from the rear of the stables. When I went to investigate I found young Legolas sitting in an empty stall banging his head on the wall. Naturally I asked him why he was banging his head on the wall, unfortunately his only answer was to groan and bang his head on the wall more vigorously. So I thought perhaps that someone closer to him might have more luck getting a coherent answer form him." Glorfindel spoke in a concerned voice though his face showed that he was highly amused by Legolas' strange behavior.

Liane was not so amused though, her eyes widened, thankfully so did everyone else's in the room so no one took notice of her distress. "That's strange I've never seen or heard of Legolas acting in such a manner. Perhaps I should go and talk to him." Aragorn said though he sounded only mildly concerned.

_"Oh God! Please don't go and talk to him, please, please,"_ Liane repeated this to herself over and over, hoping that it might silently sway Aragorn not to go and speak with Legolas. Legolas didn't really seem like the type to kiss and tell, but he could slip up then they'd both be in trouble.

"No Aragon, this is family time. Glorfindel why don't you try and speak with Legolas again, the two of you have become good friends in these past years." Elrond interjected in a placid but firm voice.  

Aragorn looked as though he agreed but said "Yes I agree, but why don't you send Gimli to speak with Legolas Glorfindel, they are close"

Liane breathed a deep inner sigh of relief, Aragorn wasn't going to speak with Legolas, and as long as it wasn't anyone from her family she felt a great deal calmer. Glorfindel agreed, though she didn't hear him, blood was still rushing through her ears and her heart was still pounding hard in her throat, he gave her a gentle shake and a kind smile before leaving.

Shaking his head at Glorfindels retreating back Erestor offered Liane his arm. "So my dear what do you think of our humble library?" he asked tiredly waving an arm at the library bringing Liane's attention back to it. The humble library that Erestor spoke of was hardly what anyone would call humble though. It was a medium sized building consisting of two floors; wide wooden spiral staircases lead up to the second floor. There were candelabras all over the library and a few small lanterns sat on the many tables and desks. It had a cozy, familiar feeling to it that made her want to curl up with one of the many books in one of the comfortable looking chairs by the large fireplace.

Unfortunately it was all still extremely disorganized, a carnal sin in Liane's mind. Quite suddenly she heard Katana snort derisively in her head, _"It's just wrong for a library to be disorganized. You here me!? Wrong!" _She shouted back through their telepathic link, and satisfyingly felt Katana recoil from her mind. Outwardly though she answered as politely as should could without telling a down right lie, "It's very big and cozy looking."

Erestor, like the others, seemed to have on uncanny ability to see through her outward mask as well "Come now my dear, you may speak your mind, this is after all a place of education." Erestor said jovially making him look a lot less tired, and guiding her further into the library.

Liane wrung her hands looking uncertainly at them, she hesitated for a second before she answered, "Well it's just…" Erestor gave her an encouraging squeeze and smile; with such encouragement Liane felt she could no longer hold back "It's wrong! It's disorganized! Libraries aren't supposed to be disorganized, it's just wrong, wrong, _wrong_." She blurted out hurriedly, breathing heavily afterwards, readying herself to accept the consequences of her rudeness. "I'm sorry but I hate seeing libraries disorganized." She looked at Erestor apologetically, though still firm in her belief that the disorganized library was wrong. 

She had expected Erestor to draw back in outrage from her insult, but he did no such thing, he turned them slowly around to face the others. "Did you hear that Elrond? Your own daughter believes this library is disorganized, did I not tell you that I was not the only one." He said calmly, turning back to Liane he spoke in a more enthusiastic voice, "Perhaps you would like to help me reorganize it sometime, after you're through with your lessons of course." He added in a more serious tone, and Liane nodded fervently, greatly looking forward to it, and she was just about to suggest a possible catalog structure when the twins pried her away from Erestor.

"Erestor!" Elladan moaned "Can't you stop working and enjoy yourself just once!"

Erestor looked uncertainly back to the large stack of papers on the desk he had vacated when they arrived. "Well I suppose I could…" He began.

Celebrian interrupted him, just incase he was going to go back to work anyway, "Good, why don't you join us on our walk, the fresh air will do you good." And Liane stepped forward, untangling herself from the twins' grips, to take Erestor's arm. Both the twins looked quite miffed by this, but they continued on the tour anyway.

Meanwhile Gimli son of Gloin peeked cautiously into the dim, deserted stables, he entered quietly, closing the door behind him. It took a few moments for his eyes to adjust to the gloomy stable, and he squinted around the stables, looking for Legolas, as they did. He needn't have looked though, for as soon as he had entered he had heard a dull _thump, thump_ coming from the rear of the stables. On further inspection Gimli found what, or more precisely who, he was looking for. Legolas was sitting in an empty stall slowly, and methodically hitting his head on the stable wall just as Glorfindel had said he would be. 

When Glorfindel had approached him that morning in the great hall and had asked him to speak to a highly distressed Legolas, who was supposedly sitting in the stables pounding his head against a wall, Gimli thought the fair elf was jesting with him. He would have passed it off as elvish mischief and paid no heed to Glorfindels request, but he had looked so serious, so he had gone looking for Legolas. 

And there he was, the great warrior, prince, and friend to all things of nature, sitting with his legs drawn up to his shirtless chest while he hit his head slowly on the wall with his eyes closed. And now that Gimli had seen him, he too was concerned; Legolas was not known to act so strangely, Gimli approached him cautiously. "What's wrong laddy?" he asked in a near whisper, and when he got no reply he placed his hand on Legolas' shoulder and shook him hard to jolt him out of his stupor. 

 Legolas had heard Gimli as though from afar, and was indeed jolted from his dazed state for a moment when the hearty dwarf gave him a strong shake. But he did not answer, instead he groaned dropping his aching head onto his knees, and ran his fingers through his disheveled and unbraided hair. 

"Come now laddy, you can tell your old friend Gimli what troubles you so much that it has driven you to such drastic actions." Gimli said in a coaxing voice as he kneeled next to the bereft looking elf.

 _"Oh sure, easy for you to say my old friend!"_ Legolas thought savagely to himself, _"You didn't sneak into the lady Liane's bedroom, and then molest her._ _And lets not forget that not only is she the daughter of the lord of this realm, but she is also the prophecy child of the elven people and the most beautiful creature to ever draw breath!" _But despite his inward tirade he still said nothing aloud, if he did he was sure Gimli wouldn't hesitate to lop off his head. For Gimli, like all the others in the gray havens, had been deeply involved in searching for Liane when she had gone missing all those years ago. And like the others Gimli had developed a great affection for the lost child and would have been appalled at his actions, come to think of it so was he. 

Legolas still couldn't believe what he had done; she was still an elfling for goodness sake! And the way she had looked at him when she had pushed him off of her, in all his many years he had never felt more like dying than he did then. She had been scared, no; it wasn't simple fright that lay in those deep blue eyes, but sheer terror. Why had he pushed her so far? Why? He should have known better, but Valar help him he couldn't resist her! Her beguiling smile, her hypnotic voice, her eyes, hair, skin, her sinfully tempting body, and the way she smelled! It all drove him to complete madness. He wouldn't have been surprised if she told him that she never wanted to see him again, he certainly deserved that and more. But when Legolas thought of never seeing her again his heartstring, which he never knew he had before, twanged painfully. And soon there would be more gentlemanly suitors pouring into the city, seeking Liane's favor. It made him see red when he thought of another man touching her or seeing her as he had last night. Which was completely ludicrous, he had no right to see or touch her like that, but somewhere deep inside him Liane had awakened a need in him so strong that it felt like a raging fire burned inside him. And in the heart of that fire lay something so raw and primal that he could barely bring himself to admit to its existence. He could tell himself that it was just a thought or fantasy, but it that would have been a lie, Liane was his, she belonged to him and he to her, there was no other for him and no other for her. He knew in his heart that this was the only truth for them, but his mind told him that it was only a fantasy, the conflicting sides pushed and pulled at Legolas making him feel as though he was going mad. 

Thankfully though, something intruded upon his personal conflict, from, what seemed like, a great distance Gimli was calling his name again. And this time he decided to answer him, "Nothing is wrong my old friend, truly." Legolas' lie was obvious and stated in a tired voice, while he rubbed his aching head.

"Oh no, of course there's nothing wrong! Because you so often sit an empty horse stall half naked while you bang your head against the wall." Gimli replied dryly, nudging Legolas hard in the ribs with his elbow.

Wondering how much he should tell him, Legolas stood up just incase he felt the urge to whack his head on the wall again. He looked Gimli over grimly, finally giving in seeing the determined look on the dwarfs face. "I experienced a rather embarrassing moment yesterday with a noble lady in this very stable." Legolas said as he brushed hay off himself not looking at Gimli hoping that he would simply let the subject drop.

"Ho, ho! Lady troubles eh? Well don't hold back lad, details, details!" Gimli said jovially continuing to nudge Legolas in the ribs while grinning deviously.

Sighing in a defeated sort of way Legolas rolled his eyes and answered the dwarves questions "She came in with her horse, I was completely entranced by her beauty, and gallantly offered to remove its saddle and packs for her, which she allowed. Unfortunately when I tried to charm her further it resulted with her sprawled on this very floor." Gimli hooted with laughter loudly, doubling over and slapping his knees delightedly. Legolas waited for his amusement to subside patiently so that he could murder his 'old friend' properly.

When Gimli's laughter did subside he had to wipe tears from his eyes, but upon seeing a disgruntled Legolas Gimli spoke in a comforting voice "Oh now don't worry about it Legolas. Everyone has an embarrassing moment with a lady at least once in their life. And I'd say you've been long over due for such an incident." Gimli's voice sharpened suddenly when he asked in a curious voice, "So who was she?"

That was the one question Legolas had hoped to avoid, but knowing Gimli he was not likely to get away with it. And so in the most casual voice he could manage he replied "Lady Liane." At Gimli's shocked face Legolas continued quickly "She had just arrived and was looking for assistance." Which was partially true, she had asked him where Gandalf was.

Gimli's face remained shocked, it was as though he had been turned into a very lifelike statue, but then he laughed suddenly and patted Legolas heartily on the back as they walked out of the stables. "Ahh, don't worry lad, at least you still have tonight to make a better impression on the lady." He said grinning.

"Tonight?" Legolas asked confusedly.

"The feast my lad! The feast in Liane's honor of course!" Gimli said with gusto, "But I imagine you'll have quite a bit of competition to gain her attention, all anyone is talking about is what a beautiful lady Liane has grown into." Legolas stopped dead in his tracks, clenching and unclenching his hands, Gimli walked on without him not noticing his absence. When he did, he turned back only to see Legolas racing in the direction of his personal quarters. Gimli _harrumphed _to himself _"Probably gone to make himself look pretty for the lady Liane."_ But Gimli walked back to the great hall smiling, _"Can't blame him really, if the women in her family are anything to judge by, she's probably worth it."_ Gimli thought to himself silently, it certainly seemed like the feast was going to be an interesting one. 

Tired from the day's hectic schedule of activities, Liane decided to take a short peaceful nap before the feast. Since her room on the family floor wasn't ready yet and all the guest rooms were currently being used, Liane took refuge on a small stone bench outside. She laid down on her back with her knees bent and one arm dangling over the edge of the bench, her hand would occasionally stroke Katana's back, who was sleeping on the ground nearby. Sighing contentedly Liane stared up at the clear late afternoon sky and she began to drift off to sleep quickly, no doubt helped along greatly by the soothing sound of the bubbling fountain next to the bench. Liane's eyes drooped closed and the sights, sounds and smells of her surroundings melted softly into her dreams. 

_Liane found herself standing in front of the same fountain that she lay next to in the physical world. Her reflection stared back at her, she was no longer dressed in her black pants and shirt but in the dress that she intended to wear for the feast. Her hair was down, blowing gently in the soft breeze making it look as though they were clouds in the clear blue summer sky that was reflected in the fountain. The light breeze brought to her the scent of pungent wild flowers and cool fresh air. The voices of the many passing elves mixed smoothly with the bubbling fountain, they sounded busy but happy, and their voices were light and musical, and their laughter frequent. Still Liane stared down at her reflection but then quite suddenly someone else's reflection joined hers in the fountains pool. Shocked at seeing his face Liane turned away from their reflections to see if he was really there. He was, he stood tall, strong and as handsome as ever, but the scenes that had been reflected in the pool were no longer there. _

_The bubbling fountain that had contained their reflections was now replaced by a deep and unused looking well, made of stone that was covered in dark green moss and mold. A dark starless sky greeted Liane's eyes, as she looked heavenward, instead of the soft blue summer sky. The pristine house of Elrond swirled blurrily in front of her eyes and was replaced by an abandoned town, filled with burned down houses, a small castle ruin and dozens of freshly dug graves. Looking down at herself, Liane found that she was no longer wearing the white dress for the feast, but black leather armor with a quiver of arrows slung over her should while in her hand she held a bow. The merry sounds surrounding her physical body soon warped and became deep anguished moans of dying men and mourning women, the musical laughter of the elves became the macabre laughter and screeches of demons. The wild flowers sweet smell wilted away and gave way to the potent stench of rotting and charred flesh. The sights and smells ensnared Liane's senses tightly and made her gag in her sleep._

Liane knew what she was dreaming of and wanted to wake immediately, it's terrible vividness suffocated her with its intensity. But she did not wake, she was just so tired, she had not the strength to pull herself out of the memories/nightmares vice like grip. It continued pulled her down further into its sinister depths, and so it continued.

The scene had changed again; instead of black leather armor Liane now wore gray chain mail that was stained black and red in ominous slashes and splotches. She carried a new and heavier looking bow; it was long and currently knocked with a black arrow aimed at her quarry. With a loud twang she let loose the deadly arrow and watched as it soared through the air glowing blue with magic and straight on target. The sickening sound of an arrow hitting its target dead on resonated through Liane's mind as the scene changed again. 

_Now Liane stood heavily armored and next to her stood the man who had been at her side in the fountains reflection, he was similarly armored. They were deep in the earth where the air was neither cold nor hot, but dead and overpowering. The walls and floors were made from the bleached bones of those who had been long dead, and the floor was surprisingly even as though a great army had stomped it flat. Spiraling pillars led up to the high arched ceilings; they were made up completely of the skulls of demons and humans alike. Their empty eyes stared menacingly down at them as they passed occasionally glowing red with hate. Somewhere along the way the dream picked up speed, and abruptly four deep resonating booms sounded as four great seals were broken, and the terror they sought in the depths of the earth was released. It's horrible roar of fury shook the very ground and the lines of Liane's vision blurred as the dream altered itself again. _

_With her gold helm tossed away from her Liane was sitting in the same halls of bone, panting with exertion and relief, her companion was in much the same position a little further away from her. Steam was rising slowly from her scorched and blood stained armor, it's metallic scent filling her nostrils causing her to cough and in so doing blowing her sweaty hair out of her face. To weary to care about the metallic fumes that her armor gave off, Liane let her head drop onto her chest and she stared down with bloodshot eyes at the blood soaked bone floor. She stayed that way for what seemed like a long time until a long rattling breath drew her attention away from the floor to a boy. He was naked and looked to be only about thirteen years old, he laid there looking imploringly at her with an outstretched and shaking hand. To exhausted to get up Liane crawled unsteadily towards him, where had he come from? What was he doing down here? Were the only things running through her tired brain, once she had reached him however she knew with horrifying certainty what he was doing there. Covered in blood and sweat his naked body shuddered violently as he pleaded with her, "P...please h-help mme" His terrified eyes brimmed with painful tears that spilled down his dirty cheeks as he looked to his chest. A glowing red stone lay deeply embedded in his small chest, its terrible light washed over Liane and the scene changed once more. _

_She was once again on her knees staring into the endless depths of the blood red stone from the scene previous. But instead of halls made of bone she was in a place made of smoky black brimstone, this hall too was splattered with blood but was also crowded by the charred corpses of demons. And in the place of a terrified thirteen year-old boy was her brave companion. He was no longer standing tall and strong though, he now lay on his back crumpled and defeated. The face, which had once been handsome and proud, was now gaunt and guilt ridden and in the middle of his forehead lay the round blood red stone. But he too pleaded with Liane "I…I so sorry. Please… n-not like this, not like t-this Liane, please." He spoke in an almost inaudible whisper, and seemingly using what little strength he had left. Liane nodded, tears of understanding coursing down her bruised and bloody face. _

Tears of sorrow spilled from Liane's tightly shut-eyes as she thrashed fiercely on the stone bench, trying desperately to pull herself out of the dream. She would not watch this; she could not, not again. She had to get out now and she used every once of strength to do so. And she had almost succeeded; the sights and smells of the dreams began to fade quickly into blackness. But she could not ignore the horrible sound of metal making contact with flesh and bone and then the swift sound of a sword swishing through the air. 

With a jolt Liane sat up quickly, causing her to fall off the stone bench landing next to Katana. Covered with sweat Liane rubbed her strangely cold arms with shaking hands. "So much for peaceful naps." Liane thought bitterly to herself.


	10. Chapter 9

Authors Note: Yay new chapter! Thanks to everyone who kept reviewing. Thanks especially to Claidi, who gave me a nice good kick in the butt to get this chapter finished. Read and Review. Enjoy!                                                        

Chapter 9

Breathing a sigh of relief and frustration Liane looked to the sky from her position on the ground. Katana was rubbing her head against Liane's leg in a soothing rhythm, though it did little to sooth her frayed nerves. The sun was sinking lower and lower in the sky as she watched, signaling that it was time for her to go and get ready for the feast. Rising slowly, Liane brushed herself off and rolled her shoulders; they cracked with tension making her wince. With hunched shoulders, she began walking to her new room, where the vultures were no doubt waiting to swoop down on her. The vultures, known to most people as Durtilwen and Pellaahaien, bustling voices, along with many others drifted out into the hallway where she stood glaring menacingly at the door. Liane threw back her shoulders and walked resolutely down the hall to her room and paused only briefly before entering, bracing herself for the ordeal ahead and then entered. A collective feminine shriek of delight rose from the assembled women as she stood in the doorway, "There you are Liane! We were starting to get worried." Celebrian greeted her and took a firm hold on her arm, so that she could not escape, and lead her further into the room. Not only were Celebrian, Durtilwen, and Pellaahaien in the room now but also Arwen, Galadriel, two elf maidens that she had seen earlier that day and two elf men.

The elf men stepped forward bowing as they did so, Liane returned it wearily, and they were both holding packages. The male elf holding a package wrapped in velvet cloth introduced himself as Navaduial, the master shoe maker in Elrond's realm. He unwrapped the small package, which she assumed would be shoes, and revealed a pair of delicate looking white kid slippers. He handed them to her, they felt extremely soft and delicate, Liane was afraid she might ruin them if she actually put them on. But Navaduial insisted that she put them on, just to make sure they fit, so Liane sat down on a chair that someone had conjured up for her and removed her own boots and thick socks before slipping on the extremely soft slippers. They fit perfectly and once she had put them on they actually felt quite sturdy, Navaduial bent down to tie the decorative ribbons on them, he sat back on his knees and nodded his approval. "How do they feel my lady?" he finally asked her.

"They're very comfortable, and they fit perfectly." Liane said as she wiggled her toes in them. 

"Good," He said rising, he gestured to his assistant "Vorcaliel will be back to measure you for a few more pairs of shoes later in the week. And if you have any complaints or concerns you may direct them to her, but you are welcome of course to speak with me personally at any time." Navaduial smiled kindly and backed away from Liane respectfully.

The second male elf took Navaduial's place and introduced himself as well, for Liane had only met his assistant that day, Tellosien the second female elf in the room. And the only reason that she could remember the elf-maidens name was because she had strangely taken her head measurements. Tellosien's superior was Alkuan one of the master jewelers and a family friend; Celebrian had told Liane that Alkuan had made her wedding jewelry. Alkuan knelt down in front of Liane before she could rise; he was holding an ornately carved wooden box, on the cover was the legendary two trees Teleprion and Laurelin and in between them was a delicate flower that had been painted white. Liane assumed that this was her personal emblem, which only served to remind her of her mission, dampening her spirits. They rose considerably however when Alkuan slowly opened the box speaking in a reverent and proud voice, "I was commissioned to make this design when you were born, and I incorporated it into this circlet and necklace for you to wear tonight." He and Tellosien looked at her expectantly, her shocked silence had obviously worried them.

They needn't have worried though; Liane was utterly stunned by the jewelry that was laid out carefully in the fur-lined box. It was absolutely spectacular in its beauty and luster; She had received many beautiful and valuable gifts in her life but never was anything that she had ever received as beautiful as the jewelry in front of her now. Both the circlet and the necklace were made of some sort of glittering white metal that she had never seen before, perhaps it was mithril, she had only seen a few weapons that had some fragments of mithril in them, and the temple closely guarded them. Whatever it was, it simply added to the beauty of the jewelry. The circlets design was fluid and mesmerizing, it consisted mainly of interlocking leaves and vines, there were also a few small flowers here and there, and it all came together at the front where in its center was another delicate white flower. The necklace was made of the same pattern as the circlet, it was light but did not hang on a chain, it was almost like a choker but it would have laid flat on her collarbone. And it too had a delicate flower in the middle, only bigger, and in the center of that flower was a magnificent diamond, at least that's what Liane thought it was. "It's gorgeous!" she exclaimed, making the worried looks on Alkuan's and Tellosien's faces disappear. But Liane recoiled slightly from the gift, she had never liked accepting gifts for her services and she especially didn't like accepting gifts for no reason at all. "I-I can't accept this, it's far too extravagant." She stammered uncomfortably as she pushed the wooden box back to Alkuan gently. 

Alkuan smiled and set the box down on the floor and said as he removed the circlet "_Ai_, your mother was the same when I made her wedding jewelry, far to humble to accept a gift of any kind." He placed the circlet on her head, it was a good fit, but Liane wasn't used to wearing one so it felt odd, and then he took out the necklace and placed it around her neck, fixing the clasp at the back together with a small 'click'. He and Tellosien stood back to admire their fine work, and it was indeed fine, both pieces looked even better when worn than they did in the box. 

Liane fingered the jewelry nervously, unsure of what to say, but by the looks on Alkuan and Tellosien's faces they weren't going to accept a rejection, "Thank you, it's very beautiful." Liane thanked them with her head cast downward respectfully.

The silence of the room was suddenly broken by Rosie's voice "All right, all the men out!" She said as though commanding troops for battle, "Liane must be dressed. Go on, out with you!" She glared up at the men stubbornly, her hands firmly planted on her hips.

Alkuan and Navaduial bowed out of the room gracefully, leaving their gifts and assistants behind. Rosie followed them all the way into the hallway before she came back in, shutting the door firmly behind her. Once the door was closed all the women in the room turned as one and looked at Liane.

_"Bring on the vultures!"_ Katana shouted maniacally. 

After forty-five minutes of, which was far to long in Liane's opinion, preparations that included, dressing and hair dressing along with much giggling, she was officially ready for the feast. It would have been longer had it not been for a stroke of genius on Liane's part. She clearly pointed out that everyone else had yet to prepare themselves for the feast, and if they didn't do so soon they would be late. Thankfully they had taken the bait, leaving Liane to compose herself before the feast.  

Sighing with pleasure Liane stood in front of a full-length mirror, assessing the damage, and if truth be told it wasn't really all that bad. Despite its inefficient nature, the dress she wore was very pretty; it certainly complimented her better than any dress she had ever bought in middle-earth. Its shimmering white fabric flashed whenever she moved, but it was also soft to the touch and the eyes. And Payless could certainly take some notes about making shoes from Navaduial his were extremely comfy. And as it had been that morning her hair was down again, Arwen herself had taken on the task of brushing it until it shone as brightly as the circlet that was now laid on it. 

_"You look pretty Liane."_ Katana said sweetly, making her smile, _"If that Legolas wasn't in love with you last night he will be tonight!"_

An excited blush rose to Liane's cheeks and she covered it quickly with her now clammy hands, _"Don't be so ridiculous Katana! He's not going to fall in love with me and I am not going to fall in love with him."_ Liane chided Katana, though silently she knew that this couldn't be true, he was her soulmate.

And Katana not one to ever miss anything voiced exactly what she was thinking _"But he's your soulmate, of course you two are going to fall in love! It's your destiny."_

Liane huffed loudly and voiced her displeasure aloud "Yeah well, I'm getting sick of my destiny. All it's ever done for me was be a big pain in the…"

A curt knock sounded at the door cutting of her last words, thankfully. Liane went to answer it, glad for the distraction from her current conversation; she opened the door cautiously though, just in case Durtilwen had come back. It was not Durtilwen at the door however, but Elladan and Elrohir, they were both wearing formal wear, and as they had said it would be, their clothes were white. Fortunately during the course of the day Liane had learned how to tell the twins apart, Elladan was on the right and Elrohir on the left. Both had their hair tied back in elegant braids, leaving some of their ebony tresses down in the back, they also wore identical nouveau art styled silver circlets. "Ready to go _muinthel?"_ Elrohir asked kindly, offering her his arm, Elladan did the same; it appeared that they were to be her escorts.

"Yes" she answered back, but glancing down at Katana she was struck by an extremely evil thought "No, just wait a second." She turned and rushed to her still unpacked saddlebags and dug around inside them for something, much to the curiosity of her brothers. A soft tinkling noise was the only indication of what Liane had pulled out of the bags, and she whirled around and scooped up Katana before she could escape. "There," she said setting Katana back down on the ground, she had just fastened a belled collar around Katana's neck, Katana growled loudly. "Hey, if I have to be dressed up so do you." Katana scratched at the collar with her hind leg, which only caused it jingle merrily. Smiling Liane walked back to the twins, taking their offered arms and walked with them into the hallway.

Elrond, Celebrian, Arwen, Aragorn, Galadriel, and Celeborn were waiting for them a little further down the hallway. They all looked so elegant dressed all in white, it made Liane feel as though she were a little girl playing dress up in her mothers clothing. They all smiled approvingly at her, and she returned the smile as serenely as she could. Elrond held out his arm to Celebrian and began to lead the way to the great hall, behind them followed Arwen and Aragorn, Galadriel and Celeborn, Elladan, Liane, Elrohir and Katana came last. Liane felt only a slight bit of nervousness on the way down to the great hall, but once they reached the massive doors leading into the great hall her stomach dropped. Trying to distract herself from the event ahead she looked up and read the inscription over the doors, it was the same as that over the family dinning room. _Tolo, mado a sogo en mereth (Come, eat and drink of the feast)._ The doors opened slowly and Liane had to silently coach herself to keep her nerves in check _"Just breath, that's the key keep breathing. Besides you've faced large groups of people like this before, like when you gave your graduation speech."_

_"Didn't you throw up before you gave your graduation speech?"_ Katana asked in a not so innocent voice, clearly this was her way of getting back at Liane for making her wear the belled collar.

It certainly worked, for Liane's stomach dropped again as she vividly recalled the hour that she had spent in her personal bathroom sweating and retching violently before she gave her speech. _"Thanks a bunch Katana. Do you think elves make Pepto-Bismol?"_ she asked in a deflated voice, Katana looked at her curiously making the collar jingle again. Elrond and Celebrian entered the hall first; they walked down a small set of steps gracefully and were followed by the others until it came time for Liane and her brothers to enter.   

The enormous great hall was lit by a combination of hundreds of candles and the moon-like glow of the assembled elves. The elves were standing on either side of the hall, forming a sort of pathway that led all the way up to a large stone dais at the back of the hall. On the dais were two stone chairs, Liane assumed these must be for Elrond and Celebrian, for they stood in front of them holding hands and patiently awaiting her arrival. Liane wished that the twins would walk faster, she felt like she was a show dog being put through its paces. The eyes of everyone in the hall followed her progress to the dais, one set of blue eyes felt particularly heavy on her. The people she passed muttered and whispered things like "Praise to Iluvatar," and "She's so beautiful!"

Once Liane, Elladan and Elrohir had finally reached the dais Elrond held out his hand to her and guided her to stand in between him and Celebrian, who took hold of her hand also. Elrond smiled at her lovingly and Celebrian squeezed her hand softly. Liane hardly took any notice of either of them, she was to busy trying to suppress her nerves, which would later result in a headache later. But she did not care; a headache was better than having a nervous breakdown in front of a large crowd of people who were all staring at her attentively. Despite her take-charge attitude, Liane had always hated being in front of groups of people. She had never liked the attention that she got over the way she looked, but that could be avoided by simply not going out in public. There was no escape from people's attention however when you're supposed to be the focus of their attention, like she was right now. 

Suddenly a horrible thought came to Liane, as they always seemed want to do when she was already nervous. What if Elrond was going to make her explain to everyone how and why she had been taken. She looked nervously to Elrond, he was still smiling, but then he turned to the gathered crowd to speak. And Liane silently prayed that she wouldn't have to speak. For if there was anything she hated more than being the focus of a large group of people's attention, was to have to speak in front of a large group of people. 

"Good evening my friends" Elrond said smiling joyfully at the crowd, "Tonight we are here to celebrate a most joyous event! Yesterday my daughter Liane, or as some of you know her Ulioseth, returned." The crowd turned their attention from Elrond briefly to Liane and then back to Elrond as he continued, "And with her she has brought back my strength and my life, and the life of us all!" The crowd applauded and Liane felt her ears turning pink, fortunately her hair covered that fact. "So, let us feast, and sing, and dance, and rejoice in her return!" Elrond cried out to the crowd, and the crowd responded with like enthusiasm, and separated to get to their tables.

Liane felt like she was shaking all over with relief as Elrond handed her back reluctantly to the twins. She hadn't had to speak, now all she had to do was get through dinner and dancing and she'd be home free. 

"Would you like red or white wine Liane?" Elladan offered politely, Liane jumped realizing now that she was sitting. She supposed in her great relief and all the hustle and bustle that she had simply zoned out while they had walked to and then seated themselves at the head table. She also seemed to have missed the serving of the food, for she could not remember how all the food had gotten there. Elladan and Elrohir must have taken it upon themselves to serve her again, for the gold-rimmed porcelain plate was brimming with food. "Liane?" Elladan said in a concerned voice.

"What?" Liane said and she jumped again realizing that Elladan had asked her something about red or white wine. Looking over she saw that he was holding two silver wine jugs and looking at her expectantly "Oh, neither I don't drink wine. Just some water will be fine, please and thank you." Elladan nodded and set down the wine jugs and asked his twin to pass him a crystal pitcher that was filled with water. Elladan poured her a glass of the very clear looking water and set the pitcher a little ways in front of her just incase she needed some more. 

The feast wasn't as nerve wracking as Liane had thought it would be, whenever she felt uncomfortable she could always just redirect her attention to her food. Which wasn't very hard as it was all very good, there was roast lamb, roast chicken, roast duck, some lovely cooked and un-cooked vegetables, gravy, and most surprisingly some fried fish and chips, along with many other good things. Liane had a little of everything on her plate, thanks to the twins, and felt rather like she was a hobbit in front of all these elegant elves. Once everyone had started eating however, the legends about elves having only to eat sparingly were obviously proved false. 

Everyone seemed to be enjoying everything, they were laughing and talking merrily to each other about the food and good weather. Liane was having a good time as well, despite her nerves, someone had obviously asked everyone not to bombard her with questions, either that or they already knew the story. She suspected that it was a combination of both. 

And for a time no one said anything to her, they just kept sneaking glances at her from lowered lashes or from behind their goblets. One of the Hobbits, Liane wasn't sure which she hadn't met any of them yet, couldn't contain himself any longer "Are you enjoying the food my lady?" 

Startled that someone had finally spoken to her, she took a moment to answer "Yes I am enjoying it, it's all so delicious. I must say though, that I didn't expect to see chips, I thought those were a modern uh, delicacy."

"Oh no miss! Why we had chips back in my day." Sam piped in; Liane knew this was Sam by his appearance and by the fact that he was sitting next to Rosie. "Course chips aren't usually served at fancy feasts like this, but I insisted. After all you can't have fish without some nice golden chips!"

"Oh yes I quite agree. But as to the feast, I really wouldn't know much about that, I haven't attended to many of them." Liane replied kindly, in hopes that it would spark more conversation with the hobbits, she liked them already.

"Really?" said Eowyn as she leaned forward to speak to Liane more directly, "Well you'll be attending a great deal in the next month. But don't worry, that'll all die down once you're married." Eowyn said this casually but her eyes flashed angrily at Elrond.

"Married?" Liane repeated looking at Elrond too, though more confused than angry. Why would she be married?

Elrond shot a fierce glare at Eowyn, who only raised a defiant eyebrow at him, and then turned to Liane and spoke, in a placating voice. "You don't have to worry about that right now, just enjoy the festivities." But he sighed as he watched her cross her arms over her chest clearly wanting an explanation now. "Well I suppose you would have to find out sometime, I had only hoped that tonight would be a night of joy." He shot another disapproving glare at Eowyn. "You see Liane as you already know you are a prophecy child. And that prophecy tells that you would save our dying race and lands with your love. You see, none but your mother and myself have been able to have children for a very long time, and so if all of us just died there would be no children to continue our race. Which is why your marriage was planned in advanced." At Liane's horrified look he hurried on "We haven't chosen a husband for you of course, you must choose the man that you love or else these lands and its people would die." 

Liane stared at him for a moment and then burst out laughing, she laughed very hard for a very long time, which gained her the attention of everyone in the hall again. The others did not looked so amused; they looked at her with pity as though she had mistaken what Elrond had said for a joke. Finally though, Liane was able to stop her laughing and she sighed falling back into her chair clutching her sides and wiping away tears. She straightened however when she saw everyone's grave faces, clearing her throat she said in the most serious voice she could manage. "I know about the prophecy, and for the past year and a half I have been working on a spell that would restore life to this land and its people. And I'm afraid it does not involve me falling in love and getting married." Liane's shoulders shook with suppressed laughter as she gazed down at the table not trusting herself to look at everyone's shocked faces.

Gandalf was the first to speak "So… you have found another way? That does not involve you getting married?" Liane nodded mutely still gazing down intently at the table. "How?"

Breathing deeply through her nose Liane looked up at Gandalf and became suddenly serious again "It will involve the destruction of the cerin stones, they are the key." 

"But what about the prophecy? It said that it would be your love that would heal it." Elrond said, caught between joy of not losing his daughter to marriage and dread at the powerful spell she would have to cast.

"Yes, that is true." Liane said uncomfortably "My heart must be in the spell for it to work, and I assure you that it will."

With Liane's grave statement the mood of the table had become uncomfortable and quite, but Arwen soon saved it. "Well, that shall disappoint many." She said ruefully "All your eager suitors, that shall soon be pouring into the country, will be very distraught."

"Suitors?" Liane asked confused, she had never had a suitor in her life, but her eyes darted down the table to Legolas who had looked up sharply at the mention of suitors. 

"Oh yes, dozens of them." Eowyn joined in "And once they've seen you, I imagine they'll revolt against the idea that you will not be choosing one of them for your husband. But don't worry, I'm sure your brothers will keep them at bay, Eomer certainly did for me, not that I minded though."

"I'm sure Liane will be able to fend off any unwanted suitors herself, she's probably done it a hundred times, right Liane." Aragorn added, giving her a wink and a smile.

"No actually," at this everyone's attention came back to Liane again, they looked outraged and disbelieving at this news, so she explained. "I never had time for suitors. Mind you after that incident not many boys were willing to risk courting me." She said this last point more to herself than anyone, and pondered that for a while, until she noticed everyone at the table was looking at her expectantly. "Well you see this boy I knew, his name was Steven, decided to climb up ladder a to my window and serenade me one night."

All the women smiled and hmmed, "That was very sweet of him, but why were the other boys afraid to court you afterwards?" Arwen asked confused.

"Because I threw a book at him and he fell off his ladder." Liane said matter of factly. There was a moment's pause at this and then they all burst out laughing. 

After this comment the rest of the meal proceeded in very light and enjoyable mood. And Liane was just sitting back after finishing a decadent piece of cake when some soft music started to play. Which meant it was time for dancing; she hoped that the dances wouldn't be too hard to follow. For although she had loved dancing in middle earth, she didn't really think some of the dances would go over to well here. 

The dances weren't too hard to follow though, she mostly focused on following the lead of whoever she was dancing with. And she danced with many, all her male relatives and then Glorfindel and Erestor. After her relatives came close friends of the family, Theoden, Boromir, Faramir, Eomer, Haldir, and with some difficulty due to their height, Gimli, Frodo, Bilbo, Merry, Pippin, and Sam. Liane wasn't sure how many dances or songs were actually played, she seemed to be in a continual state of movement. People just kept cutting in to dance with her, so the dancing never seemed to stop. Fortunately she was able to escape the seemingly never-ending dance by saying that she wasn't familiar with the particular group dance that was taking place.

 Liane found a deserted place to sit on one side of the hall and collapsed gratefully into any empty chair. She watched, with tired eyes, as everyone continued to dance around the beautifully decorated hall. She saw very little of it though, her mind had begun to wander back to her dreams. They weren't really dreams but memories, but they always came to her when she was sleeping. For a long time though, Liane had been able to ignore them, she would wake shaking and sweating but then she would go back to sleep again and was able to shrug them off easily the next morning. But in this place of such peace and beauty, she found it a great deal harder to shrug them off. 

"You look rather subdued for someone having a feast thrown in their honor." It was Glorfindel; how long he had been standing there she didn't know. "What troubles you child?" again he asked a direct question, and in a way Liane preferred her questions that way. Going through so many tedious niceties for a simple question or answer seemed ridiculous to her, it appeared Glorfindel was of the same opinion.

Liane answered Glorfindels question directly as well, as directly as she could, "Social gatherings of such a large scale make me uncomfortable." In truth it was not the amount of people but the focus of their attention. Her. 

  Seemingly reading her mind Glorfindel voiced her concern "Hmm, what you mean is, that you don't like all the attention."

This was quite true, but there was one particular elf's attention that she didn't mind. Liane had felt Legolas' eyes following her progress as she glided around the hall with various dance partners. Even now as she spoke with a group of elves that had come over to her, she could still feel his piercing gaze on her.

"Your not just going to let her dance with every man in the hall are you?" Came a gruff voice from a much lower height than Legolas' ears, but he heard Gimli all the same. He just choose to ignore him, he was to busy brooding. "I thought you wanted to make a better impression on her." Gimli tried again to engage Legolas in conversation but still he said nothing. "Come on now lad, Elrond will think your insulting his daughter if you don't at least go over and say hello." Still nothing, so he tried a lighter approach "Go on Legolas, ask Liane for a dance. Better do it soon, or else some other dashing elf will sweep her off her feet." This was not really true Gimli knew, but he wanted to see Legolas happily married, and his opinion Liane was just the woman for the job. Mainly because she was the only woman Legolas had ever shown this much interest in.

Legolas' interest was peeked by Gimli's words, but he had his reservations "She does not wish to dance with me, she hasn't even looked my way this whole evening. I should just leave her be." 

Gimli's eyes grew wide with panic as Legolas made to leave the great hall. Looking from side to side Gimli decided it was time to take desperate measure, make something up. But what? And then it hit him and he grabbed hold of Legolas' shirt to hold him back. "Don't be a fool lad!" He hissed, "Now, you may know a thing or two about war and nature, but when it comes to the ladies, well I think it's time you learned a thing or two, so listen closely." Legolas looked at him doubtfully, but listened anyway "Now just because a lady doesn't look your way doesn't mean she's not interested. In fact it's a sure sign that she is interested! She's probably just to shy or proud to let you see that." 

"So… Liane is interested in me, because she has been avoiding my gaze?" Legolas stated this in obvious confusion. 

Gimli smiled ruefully and said "Ahh, lad it's best not to try and understand the ways of women, their confusing creatures. Now go over there and ask her for a dance!" Gimli had taken hold of Legolas' shirt again and gave him a good hard shove in Liane's direction.

Legolas stumbled slightly as Gimli pushed him and he shot him an annoyed glare over his shoulder. Squaring his shoulders, and straightening his white shirt, he began to stride purposefully over to Liane. Somewhere along the way however he found himself heading in the direction of the gardens instead. He had just gotten three paces out into the gardens when he felt a sharp tug on his leg, almost making him trip and fall over. Looking down Legolas saw that Liane's small mountain cub had her teeth firmly planted in his pant leg and was pulling with all her might back in the direction of the great hall. "Stop that!" he whispered furiously, bending down to dislodge the cubs teeth from his pants. She growled and looked at him accusingly "What?" said Legolas, not daring to belief that he was talking to the cub. She growled again and then turned her head to the arched doorways that led from the great hall to the gardens, just visible on the left was Liane, and then she looked back to him. Realizing what the cub was on about he answered sadly, "Your lady has plenty of people to keep her company, and she doesn't need or want me hanging around. And I don't care what Gimli says, since when did he know so much about women." The cub gave him a quizzical look, causing its belled collar to ring out loudly into the empty gardens. Realizing how ridiculous he was acting Legolas straightened and walked away deeper into the gardens.

Hours later, long after the feast had ended and everyone had gone to bed; Legolas was still walking aimlessly around the gardens. Why hadn't he spoken to her? He had just stood there like a complete idiot watching her dance and talk to practically everyone in the hall. Even now he could not bring himself to go to her and beg her forgiveness, as he should. What he did do though was continue to wander, and berate himself for being such a coward and a fool. Legolas unconsciously walked a path to her window, as he had done last night, and when he realized this he turned and redirected his path to her new room. Which was a foolish path indeed, if Liane's father or brothers saw him pinning outside her window they would be most displeased. 

Unfortunately his hearts desire to be near Liane over took his minds logical conclusion about the consequences of such an action. Fortunately he was sane enough to restrain himself from sneaking up into her bedroom again. Not only would Liane's relatives be unhappy if they ever found out, but Liane herself was most likely to toss him out the window for such an arrogant act. She would've no doubt thought that he had come with the same unscrupulous intentions as he had last night, and in truth somewhere inside him Legolas admitted that they were. But sexual desire wasn't the main force of what drove him here tonight, it was jealousy and possessiveness. A need to be as near her had started and grown with each man that she had danced with that night. 

Sighing Legolas took refuge just behind a tree where he couldn't be seen, but where he would still be able to see Liane's closed window. No light came from behind the windowpanes, and thankfully none came from the other windows either, but suddenly a flurry of movement in Liane's room caught his eye. Legolas straightened and watched the window more acutely, waiting to see another show of movement from within. The window was opened slowly and silently, it seemed to have opened on its own but then quite suddenly Liane's pale beautiful face was peering out the window. Legolas gazed at her reverently, as though he was seeing a divine vision of an angel from above. Liane looked left and right and then down to the gardens, Legolas' heart gave a leap of anticipation, wanting and not wanting her to see him. She apparently hadn't seen him for she turned back to the room and his heart dropped to his stomach. But she soon returned carrying something in her hands; she climbed out of her window onto the small balcony that was outside of the window. It was then that he noticed that Liane was wearing the same black clothes as she had when they had first met. She bent down and began doing something to one of the stone railings, he watched her curiously for a while but then his eyes grew wide with horror as a rope was dropped from the railing. She meant to climb down, without assistance! Liane had turned back to the window to fetch something else, so she did not see him jumping over hedges and trampling flowerbeds as he ran to stand at the bottom of the rope.

Liane turned back to her window to retrieve Katana who waiting eagerly for her on a window seat. She scooped her up and looked at the balcony railing one last time before she swung her legs over it, and took hold of the rope. Slowly but surely she made her way down the rope, being careful not to get rope burns on her hands. Every now and then she would glance up at her parent's window to make sure they hadn't seen her. She was sure someone would notice them, what with her swinging from a rope dressed all in black with a snow leopard cub thrown over shoulder. 

_"Um, Liane…"_ Katana began uncertainly, as she looked over her shoulder to the ground below.

_"Not now Katana! I'm trying to concentrate. God I hate climbing!"_ Liane complained mentally, whatever Katana wanted it could wait until they were on solid ground.

_"But Liane!"_ Katana persisted loudly and in an almost desperate voice. She dug her claws deep and painfully into Liane's shoulder to get her attention.

Liane hissed her annoyance and pain but continued climbing down the rope. The sooner she got on solid ground the better, and she didn't know why Katana was complaining, she loved heights. No sooner had she finished that thought when two warm, strong hands clamped themselves around her waist. She barely suppressed a shriek of fright as she let go of the rope; fortunately the hands wrapped around her waist helped her land safely. Liane turned slowly, keeping a tight hold on Katana, whoever it was would surely tell Elrond that she had snuck out. But the sight that greeted her as she turned did not make her stomach fill with dread. On the contrary her heart raced with excitement as she came face to face with Legolas. He was still in his white formal wear, he looked concerned but excited as well, "Legolas!" she whispered breathlessly, though it wasn't from the climb that she was breathless. 

"Liane" He said, in an awed and confused whisper, as though he thought it odd that she should be there. He stiffened almost instantly however, and kept a firm hold on her waist. "What do you think your doing? You could have fallen and hurt yourself."

At his tone and words Liane stiffened as well, "I think I can manage to do something so simple as climb out my own window thanks." She answered coldly, shrugging out of his hold before placing Katana on the ground and walking away briskly.

She was still angry with him, she had every right to be, but he couldn't, wouldn't, be a coward and leave things as they were now. "My lady, please I wish to speak with you. I wish to apologize that is." Legolas beseeched her as he easily kept pace with her. 

She did not stop walking nor did she look at him when she next spoke "There is nothing to apologize for, go back to bed." Her tone had turned cold and commanding, which immediately sent warning bells off in Legolas' head. What was she doing climbing out her bedroom window? Slowing down a bit he looked in the direction in which Liane was heading. A fierce fear and anger shot through him, striking him to the core, she was heading for the cerin stones. He ran to catch up with her and then blocked her path so she could go no further. He grasped her hands tightly in his and went down on one knee "Please forgive me my lady! My behavior last night was absolutely abhorrent and inappropriate. I should have known better than to push someone so young, when you probably had no idea of what you" But he didn't have the chance to finish for she cut him off sharply.

"I knew very well what I was doing last night!" she said, wrenching her hands out of his grasp roughly. "And further more, where I come from I am a fully grown adult, not to mention a fully trained Kurast warrior mage!"

Legolas leapt to his feet and ran again to catch up with Liane, who was stomping away from him angrily. He called out to her in an imploring voice "I meant no offence, truly!" She said nothing; she just kept heading for her goal. Desperate, he reached out and took hold of her arm and whirled her around to face him.  "Please do not leave" Finally she stopped but he felt her muscles tense under his fingers, readying themselves to jerk away from him again.  He spoke quickly before she would have the chance "If it is my touch that drives you from here I swear I will not so much as breath on you again."

His eyes were amazingly bright in the dim light of the moon as he looked at her desperately. Liane's surprise at his words and actions caused her to answer more honestly than she would have normally done. "It is not your touch that drives me from here, how could you think such a thing?" she placed her hand over his to reassure him of that fact.

"Then why are you leaving?" He asked sharply.

Wondering how much to tell him, Liane paused before answering, "My temple is calling for me, and I must answer that call. Please just go back to bed Legolas. And as for last night, well it was something special, and you need not apologize for it. Everything that happened was as much my fault as it was yours." Liane hoped that this would comfort him so that he would leave, though in truth she really didn't want him to.

"I'm afraid I can't do that Liane. I cannot simply allow you to leave, and as much as your admission about last night comforts me there is still much we must discuss. And besides your family would skin me alive if they knew that I let you runaway without trying to stop you." Legolas spoke boldly and firmly. He took hold of both her arms, to keep a better hold on her. He would understand if she never wanted to speak to him again but to never see her again, well he would not allow it.

Liane chuckled softly to try and lightened the mood, it didn't, and she said placidly "I'm not running away, I'm going to come back. I promise." Legolas stared stubbornly back at her, "It is just a meeting, the council wishes to speak with me one last time before I destroy the cerin stones."

"Then I shall go with you to this meeting" he said quickly and definitely, Liane made to object but he cut her off "No Liane, I cannot let you go alone and that is final." It apparently was final for he let go of her arms and took hold of her hand, lacing his fingers with hers tightly and began leading the way to the cerin stones.

_"Never listen to Katana, oh no! It's not like she's ever right, oh wait I just was!"_ Katana yelled sarcastically. 

_"Oh shut up! You were right about anything anyway."_ Liane shot back.

_"Well maybe if you had listened I might have been, you never let me have anything!"_ Liane rolled her eyes to the dark night sky as she kept up with Legolas. _"Are you guys gonna do the birds and the bees again? Cause if you are maybe I should tell the temple that we'll be late."_ Katana inquired innocently.

Liane stumbled on a protruding root that she might have noticed were she not preoccupied with Katana. Legolas was quick to react however, he caught her before she collapsed entirely and pulled her up against him for support. A hot jolt of electricity ran between them as their bodies made contact and they stood stock still staring at each other.

_"Late it is then,"_ Katana said brightly as she trotted away into the dark.

Liane and Legolas broke apart quickly, the memories of last night flashed in both their eyes and they looked away uncomfortably. Liane cleared her throat "We should continue, they are waiting. " she murmured trying her best to shrug off the desire she felt to throw herself back into Legolas' arms and stay there forever. Legolas seemed to be fighting off similar desires, for he looked hungrily at her lips, but he nodded and took hold of her hand again, leading the way to the cerin stones. 

After a short sprint they entered the large peaceful clearing were the six tall cerin stones stood in the middle. Five of the stones formed a pentagon parameter around a sixth stone that stood right in the middle. Unlike the other five stones the stone in the middle was completely devoid of any markings. The markings on the other stones had been analyzed and studied by all the scholars in the gray havens, including Gandalf. No one could figure out what they meant or how they were related to the stones or Liane's disappearance. Liane however, like all Kurast warrior mages, knew what the markings stood for; each one represented the five elements, fire, earth, air, water and spirit. When called upon in the right order, for each warrior mage the order was different, the symbols would combine to open a portal to wherever the caller wanted to go. But without the sixth stone the other five were useless, it was the wild card or the catalyst, without it a portal could not be created.

Liane went to follow Katana, who had already entered the circle, but Legolas put up a restringing arm in front of her. He looked up at the stones with obvious apprehension and stood in front her blocking her path. "The temple is calling for me now, and if I delay myself any longer they will begin to worry." She said from behind Legolas, he did not move though so she decided to try something more persuasive "If I do not show up on time they will begin to worry, they may even come here, most likely with reinforcements." This was of course a lie; firstly the temple would never intrude here. And secondly the high council was used to Liane doing what she wanted, when she wanted, a little bit of tardiness wasn't going to worry them.

There was a moment's pause before Legolas lowered his arm slowly and stepped aside, though he kept a firm hold on her hand again. Liane gently unlaced their fingers and stepped into the circle motioning for him to stay where he was. She approached the sixth stone steadily; she gave Katana a soft nudge with her foot sending her to Legolas. Breathing deeply and clearing her mind Liane placed her left hand on the sixth stone as she had done hundreds of times before, and began to chant. "Spirit, earth, air, fire, water. Spirit, earth, air, fire, water. Spirit, earth, air, fire, water." 

Legolas watched uneasily as Liane walked into the circle, signaling for him to stay behind. The small cub that followed Liane around everywhere, wound herself between his legs, rubbing her head against his calf reassuringly. It did little to reassure him though, Liane had approached the middle stone, putting her hand against it and had begun to chant in a language that he had never heard before. He became even more distressed when the markings on the other five stones began to glow an electric blue, they glowed brighter and brighter with each repetition of the strange chant. He was just about to go in the circle and tear Liane away from the stones, when suddenly from the markings on the five stones, five separate blue bolts of lighting shot out. They all came together to strike the sixth stone; Liane thankfully had pulled away and had somehow managed to get to his side. Legolas place and arm around her waist and watched with fascination as the center stone glowed completely blue before it began to warp. It swirled, losing its shape, until in its place stood a pulsing blue portal. After the shock wore off, Legolas turned to Liane quickly and began looking her over for injuries.

"I'm fine Legolas, really." Liane said, she was getting a bit tired of people fussing over her like she was a child. "It's you who you should be worried about. Going through these portals for the first time can be a bit nauseating." Legolas did not look as though he cared though; he now had both his arms wrapped firmly around her waist. 

Katana came up from behind them and ran to the portal, jumping in without hesitation, she disappeared with a loud swooshing noise. Remembering how nervous she had felt the first time she had gone through a portal Liane's attitude softened and she tried to calm Legolas. "Come on, we'll go in together, it'll be over before you know it." Legolas pulled her closer to him, burying his face in her hair, after a moment she felt him nod. He released her waist reluctantly but laced his fingers in hers again and he gave her a weak smile. Liane smiled back, and guided him to the pulsating portal "Right, here we go." And with a loud swooshing noise they were gone.


	11. Chapter 10

Authors note: Whew! Finally a new chapter, I am so ashamed at how long this took for me to write. There was an incident with my other story where it got taken down, it was very frustrating, and so I was really turned off writing after that. I'm really really sorry that this took so long, I made sure that it was a pretty long chapter because it was long in coming. But be warned there is a reference to Japan, now I have always been fascinated by Japan ever since I first saw sailor moon, unfortunately I'm to lazy to do any research about the country. So if there's any inaccurate information in this chapter about Japan I'm really sorry. Next big thing to apologize for, in my previous chapters I have called Valinor the gray havens, apparently these are two totally different places and the gray havens are in middle earth! Thanks to an astute reviewer who pointed this out to me and made me double-check it. I will be revising the old chapters so that it will be correct soon, so to all you Tolkien purists out there I'M SORRY! Ok enjoy, read and review please!

Chapter 10

Gandalf the White woke with a start, he sat upright in his bed looking around his dark room hazily. His current surroundings seemed unfamiliar and foreign to him now, moments before he had been somewhere else. He had been there before, twenty years ago, the night before Liane had been taken. Only this time he knew where he had been in his vision. 

Just like twenty years ago he had seen the cerin stones, the night before Liane had been taken he had seen them rise up from the ground under a blackened and stormy sky. This time though the stones were fully formed, they had glowed an entrancing and blinding blue light before shooting out five separate bolts of lightening to strike the middle stone. The middle and only blank stone had then swirled and blurred before it retained the shape of a pulsing dark blue portal. And that was all he had seen.

But unlike twenty years ago, Gandalf knew what to do about the vision; there was no time for calm mediation or contemplation, he had to go to Elrond immediately. And so he did, rushing down the many staircases and hallways to get from his rooms to Elrond's family home, all the while haphazardly pulling on his white robes. He stumbled on a crack in the floor at the entrance to Elrond's home and grumbled angrily, not thinking for a moment to use his staff to guide him down the dark hallways.

It seemed to take an eternity for him to reach Elrond and Celebrian's personal chambers. And when he did finally arrive, he paused before knocking upon hearing a soft feminine sigh issue forth from their room, followed by a conceited male chuckle. Knowing that his daughter's safety would be more important than whatever enjoyable activity Elrond was engaged in with his wife, Gandalf banged the end of his staff loudly on the door.

The laughter from within halted abruptly and the Elrond's amused but strong voice called out "Whatever it is Erestor, I assure you that it can wait until tomorrow." His command was followed by a fit of Celebrian's barely suppressed giggles.

"I am afraid that it cannot wait Elrond, the cerin stones have been activated again." Gandalf called back clearly so that he could be heard over the couples merry laughter. Once again the laughter from within halted and then a long pause before the large oaken door was flung open to reveal a naked Elrond, Celebrian stood behind him clutching a sheet around her.

"What do you mean they have been activated?" Elrond demanded loudly and anxiously, seemingly uncaring or unaware of the volume of his voice or his state of undress.

Gandalf couldn't blame him for his anxiety and hurried to explain "I saw it in a dream like vision, just like I saw it twenty years ago. Only this time the stones emitted a bright blue light before shooting out five bolts of lightening to strike the middle stone causing it, as I believe, to turn into a pulsing blue portal." He had no more to add than that, for he knew no more, he had not seen who had activated the cerin stones nor if Liane had been taken.

Elrond stood there searching his gaze uncertainly for only a moment before he grabbed his discarded robe off a chair and pulled it on, tying the belt as he pushed passed Gandalf into the dark hallway. He walked a short distance to Liane's room and knocked vigorously on the door calling her name

"Liane?!" When no one answered he pounded very hard on the wooden door, nearly breaking it down and subsequently waking the others in the house.

From across the hall two doors opened simultaneously revealing Elladan and Elrohir, both looking disheveled, tired and confused. "What's going on?" Elladan asked sleepily, from further down the hall similar questions were issued by Aragorn, Arwen, Galadriel and Celeborn, who had also been woken.

Ignoring all of them Elrond pushed into Liane's room, half expecting and half hoping to find an enemy lurking over his hurt and unconscious daughter, for there was no way Liane could sleep through the racket he had made. He just hoped she was still there for him to protect, but she wasn't, there wasn't anyone in the gloomy room. From behind him, Gandalf provided a bright light by way of his staff and Elrond entered Liane's room followed by the rest of his family.  

Elrond rushed around the room, his movements jerky with panic as he checked under the bed and in the wardrobe for his daughter, but he did not find her. "She is gone! Again I have lost my daughter!" He moaned sinking on to the end of the bed in despair. 

Celebrian, who had changed into a robe as well, rushed over to Elrond and kneeled in front of him, "But this time we know what to do about it, go to the cerin stones." She said prying his hands away from his face. She too was worried for her daughter, but she didn't think she could bear losing Liane again without Elrond.

Elrond yanked his hands out of Celebrian's so suddenly that she almost fell backwards but he caught her just in time. He pulled her up with him when he stood then paced away from her and the others, walking over to the bedside table, where the circlet Liane had worn that night was resting. He traced the white flower in its center tenderly with his fingers. "And what good will going to the cerin stones do?" He questioned dismally, before he turned away from the circlet to face the others "We didn't know anything about them twenty years ago and we don't know anything about them now."

"True" Aragorn said, walking across the room to the window, he took a small sliver of wood from in between the windowpanes. Once removed, the windows opened ever so slightly and silently "But at least this time we know what happened to her" The others came over to the window and Aragorn pushed it open to reveal a rope tied to one of the banisters. Elrond had gone from white to a deep red in his rage and Aragorn spoke to appease him. "I don' think that she was taken Elrond, this piece of wood was left here so that someone could get back in"

"What are you suggesting?" Elrond ground out from clenched teeth.

"You know what he is suggesting Elrond, Liane has run away." Celebrian said in a blank and saddened voice "We must have pushed her to fast."

"I don't think Liane would simply run away and leave all of her things behind." Elrohir said gesturing to Liane's still unpacked saddlebags.

"None of this matters!" Elrond shouted suddenly "Whatever happened, Liane will tell us herself, because we're going to find her." Elrond squared his shoulders and began barking out orders "Elladan, Elrohir and Celeborn, you three will go and organize a search party. Gandalf, Aragorn and I shall go to the cerin stones and search for any signs of Liane."

Legolas swayed on his feet and finally collapsed down onto his knees, although still managing to keep a firm hold on Liane. She had been right about the journey through the portal, it had been amazingly quick but by no means enjoyable. Swirling blue light had surrounded him as he was pulled through the portal as though by an invisible rope tied around his neck. His only steady point of reference was Liane, who just now was no more than a blurred face against an inky black sky.

"Just sit here for a bit, it will make you feel better, Inushi here will take care of you." Liane's words sounded slow and distorted but he heard her all the same. 

But he couldn't just sit here, they were in a foreign place and surrounded by a small group of blurry looking people, he needed to protect her. While he was trying to refocus his gaze Liane had very slowly untangled their fingers and stood to leave him with someone named Inushi, panicked he scrambled to regain his hold on her. "No, I must see to your safety." He gasped pathetically, he shook from the effort that it took to get a hold on her again, but he didn't care, he wasn't going to let Liane out of his sight. This place was unknown to him, and there were people around, he couldn't quite bring them into focus but he knew they were there. 

"I see you brought a guest with you Liane" a condescending male voice sounded from somewhere within the crowd of blurry figures. "Who is he? A representative of the eldar? One of your family?" 

Liane's bright blue eyes darted quickly from him and then back to the man whose stony face had just come into focus. "Uh, yes he is a representative of the elven people" 

The stony faced man gave her a disbelieving look and Liane tried to explain further, but Legolas would have none of it. He, with a great deal of help from Liane, stood up, very shakily, and introduced himself "I am Prince Legolas, son of King Thranduil. I am here to see to Liane's safety and that is all."

Liane exchanged a look with the stony faced man who nodded and turned to lead them out of the cerin stone circle. Liane wrapped an arm around his waist for support, as he was already starting to sway uncertainly on his feet. Legolas looked around Liane to the others who followed just behind them; there were men and women of varying ages and from foreign lands to which he had never been, for he did not recognize their nationalities. 

There was a woman with tan colored skin and a long black braid shot through with silver; she bore upon her forehead a small red dot. There was an aged man with graying hair and beard, and skin like the deepest ebony. The stony faced man who had questioned Liane earlier and who now led them, was tall and thin, he had black hair that was pulled back into a bun like Liane's. His skin was an olive color and his eyes were dark, almond shaped and elegantly slanted. A young woman walked beside Liane who looked like she could have been a shield maiden from Rohan; she was tall, blond, broad and cold looking. All of their diversities fascinated him and he made a mental point to ask Liane about them later.

Their small group soon came upon what was obviously the back entrance to the Kurast Temple. It was vast and complex building with many towers, entrances and decorative statues. It was made of solid gray stone and there wasn't a single sign of decay or weakness in the entire building. As they entered the temple through a set of vast stone doors guarded by two masked men, Legolas' eyes fell on a set of buildings not far from the temple. They looked like very large cottages, but they were very strange cottages, their frames were made of a dark almost auburn wood, while the roofs were made of clay shingles. But it was neither their size nor their structure that caught Legolas' eye, it was the walls, they were made of paper! Shaking his head he turned away from the cottages, making another mental note to ask Liane about later, this place was very strange indeed.

 Once inside the temple Legolas relied on Liane to guide him totally, there were too many doorways, dim hallways, and passages for him to keep track of. As they walked further into the temple more guards like the ones at the doors passed them, they wore black uniforms and masks that hid every part of their heads except for their eyes and left ear. The exposed left ear he supposed had something to do with the earrings that they all wore, they were all the of a similar design as Liane's, but none, not even the council members, were as intricate as hers. 

They passed a room whose door was currently open, inside what looked like a class was being taught. A woman wearing the same black uniform as the others they passed, but no mask, stood in front of about a dozen or so small children. Unfortunately he couldn't see what she was doing though; they had already passed by the room and were walking down another hallway. 

Finally they came upon a set of double doors, which were also guarded by another set of masked and uniformed soldiers. The doors opened seemingly on their own, and displayed a large room with a table and twelve chairs behind it facing outward raised on a large dais. This he supposed was where the council members presided over meetings like this. 

"Stay here with Ichiro." Liane whispered to him as she unwrapped her arm from around his waist and stepped away and proceeded up to the dais. He was reluctant to let her go, but he knew the importance these types of meetings, and besides the sooner the meeting was over the sooner he could take Liane back home where she belonged. 

A young man who looked very much like the leader of the group, Ichiro, guided him slowly to a bench near the back of the room. Legolas nodded to the boy gratefully and leaned his back against the hard stone wall and closed his eyes for a moment, grateful that things had stopped spinning for the time being. He jumped when the double doors of the room slammed shut with a deafening bang and sat up straight. His vision blurred and things started to spin again and he was sure that he would be physically ill any moment. Fortunately the boy named Ichiro returned carrying a bowl of some sweet smelling hot liquid, Ichiro held the bowl to his mouth and he drank down the steaming liquid. The broth warmed his gullet and settled his stomach amazingly quickly and his vision suddenly began to clear. He was just about to thank Ichiro for the settling broth when he suddenly felt very tired, so tired in fact that he swayed in his seat and fell right to sleep.

Liane looked back at Legolas and barely suppressed a laugh when she saw him leaning against the wall, fast asleep with his mouth hanging open, certainly not the perfect picture of an elven prince. Maybe she could hold it against him later, perhaps convince him not to tell Lord Elrond and Lady Celebrian that she had left. Somehow Liane didn't think that either of them would be too happy with her disappearance no matter what her reasons. 

"So how goes your mission so far Liane?" Sefu asked her politely.

Liane looked back to the council high table, where the council was now sitting, there were six empty chairs where the rest of the council would have been sitting were it not for Ryuujiruo. The council members, who usually where all very old, now had some younger members in them, Gilda from Germany who was in her early thirties and looked like she had come straight out of a Viking fable, and Jacques from Quebec.

Liane took her place in front of them on her knees, but not before glancing back concernedly at Legolas. The council members followed her gaze and they all cast Legolas curious and covert glances. "So he is the one." Said Nila, it wasn't a question and she looked upon Legolas sadly. "You found him quick enough. Did you take no time to find your family?" she asked harshly.

"It was not my mission to find my birth family." Liane replied coldly, trying to convince herself of that fact as much as the council members "But I have found them by coincidence, the cerin stones were located not far from the realm where my birth family lives. I have also found and spoken with Gandalf the white." She said proudly.

"And you have told them what must be done to destroy the cerin stones and save them?" Quan inquired cryptically, casting another covert glance at Legolas.

Liane smiled fondly at the memory of Elrond's interpretation of her birth prophecy. "Yes and no." she responded just as cryptically, but it was quite apparent by the councils raised eyebrows that they expected a better answer than that. "Their interpretation of the prophecy was somewhat…different than ours. It was said that I would save their world and race with my love. They interpreted this to mean, I suppose, that when I fell in love, married and had a child of my own, that the life and strength of the elven people and their realm would somehow be renewed." Liane chuckled nervously, not daring to look over her shoulder at Legolas.

The council hmmed and nodded their heads solemnly "In a sense they are right" Jacque commented thoughtfully, Liane quirked an outraged and confused eyebrow at him "Well it is your love that will save them, for a soul mate represents love, is love in fact. So in a sense they are right." He finished wisely; Gilda rolled her eyes while the other council members seemed to agree. 

"It doesn't matter, you should tell them everything that needs to be done." Nila said stoutly crossing her arms over her chest.

Liane's face-hardened and became blank revealing none of her emotions "They don't need to know, it isn't essential information." Liane wished that she could truly believe her words but she knew that she should tell her family what had to be done; it would just be so difficult if they knew. They were sure to disagree and try to stop her from completing her task, which she could not allow.

"They need to be prepared for the consequences of this spell." Quan said his gaze, along with the rest of the councils, once again falling on Legolas. 

Liane did not look back to Legolas, instead she rose to her feet no longer willing to kneel before the council. "Enough of this, how I complete my mission is none of your concern, so long as I complete it, which I will. So, let us move on to what you have summoned me for." Liane commanded, she outranked everyone on the council and the only reason she still took their orders was because she was faithful to the Kurast order.

Sefu held up a calming hand "We have always had faith in your ability to live up to your duty, we were simply concerned about…well never mind." He mumbled passively when he saw Liane's stony face. "Moving on to what we summoned you for, as you know the issue of security around certain materials in the temple library have been a topic of great discussion of late."

"What is there to discuss, I have placed the strongest security spells on all the books and magical items in this temple, even the boundaries of our property have been secured with powerful spells. Unless that is of course, you are not satisfied with them or perhaps you simply do not believe in my ability to make a strong spell." Liane demanded, she was quite insulted at the thought of it, she had spent years working on those spells, all on her own. 

 "No, no of course not!" Nila exclaimed, her eyes getting as big as saucers "it's just that some of the magical items that you brought back on your, uh" she looked around at the other council members uncertainly "Quest, well they, well we think that in the wrong hands we could have another situation like that of Ryuujiruo. And we know that the spells that you placed on them are very strong, at least they are now, we don't know how they will hold up over the years. And as I have always stressed, if someone wants something bad enough they will find a way to get around the security we put on those things no matter what."

"So what do you want me to do about it? I don't have any other spells." Liane retorted calmly, she knew that the council hadn't really meant to insult her but it was fun to see them squirm sometimes. 

Nila cast another uncertain look around the table and then said "We want you to take these objects with you" she said pulling out a list written on a thick scroll.

Liane took the scroll and read it, it was a good idea to take some of the items listed on the scroll, keep them out of the reach of humans, but some of the books weren't all that dangerous and she said so.

"These books, we believe, contain information on how achieved his rise to power, and we don't want that kind of information lying around here just in case. The journals that you brought back with you are enough to tell the tale adequately without giving any information on how to achieve the evil that Ryuujiruo did." Sefu said serenely clasping his hands behind his back.

"I see. But what makes you think that these items will be safe in Valinor? The elves have made war on each other and others before, who's to say that they won't use this information to their own advantage." Liane retorted, she didn't want any of the things that she had brought back form her quests, they were just a reminder of her horrible loses. 

"We know that you will see to their safety, if worse comes to worse we give you our permission to destroy them." Quan declared, though he sounded like he didn't want her to do any such thing.

Liane nodded her head firmly "I will make sure they are safe. I assume that you have all these things packed and ready to go, as I don't have time to do it myself." 

"Yes, we can see that." Jacque purred his eyes sliding over to Legolas and then back to Liane, he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. 

This time Liane joined Gilda in rolling her eyes, she choose to ignore the comment and move on "Are there any other issues that need to be addressed before I go?" 

The council members all shook their heads in the negative and Quan banged a gavel on the high table "This meeting is adjourned." Liane bowed only slightly to them as they filed out of the council meeting room. 

Liane sauntered over to Legolas and Ichiro "What shall we do with him sensei?" Ichiro asked her demurely in his soft voice, he was looking at Legolas with great curiosity.

Looking at him now Liane couldn't blame Ichiro for being curious; she was the only elf anyone at the temple or middle earth had seen. And seeing a male elf, a prince no less, was likely to be the most interesting thing Ichiro would ever see in his service to the temple. And, being young and foolhardy he'd probably jump at the chance for a little adventure. Liane well remembered a time when she felt the same way, now she would have given anything to have had an uneventful, boring and safe service to the Kurast order, but she couldn't change the past. 

"Leave him, we won't be able to wake him, not after that potion you gave him." Liane said, smiling and shaking her head, "But you might want to go and get him some water, that potion may taste sweet when you drink it, but it leaves an after taste in the mouth that is something akin to feet and tar."

Ichiro's eyes widened and he bowed himself out of the room mumbling, "Thank God for modern transportation."

Liane had to agree, she had never much liked traveling through the portals herself, despite the lack of jetlag afterwards.

Meanwhile at the site of the cerin stones just outside of Elrond's realm, almost the entire realm was gathered waiting for instructions from their forlorn leader. Elrond paced around the middle cerin stone while Gandalf continued to exam it for the hundredth time that night. "Can't you find anything?" Elrond asked for the hundredth time that night and for the hundredth time Gandalf had to tell him no.

"What should we do father?" Elladan asked anxiously, he knew the question was hopeless, all signs of Liane's departure led back to the cerin stones. 

Elrond said nothing, he just continued to pace back and forth, he couldn't seem to think straight, he couldn't stop thinking about Liane, why had she left? Was it something he had said or done? Did she miss those she had left behind in middle earth? And most importantly, would she come back? 

Elrond caught sight of his subjects out of the corner of his eye suddenly and he turned to look at them, their faces mirrored his own worry and distraught in the soft moonlight. "We will wait here, she will return to us. I don't believe that she would leave without saying goodbye, or that she would leave at all, this is her home! And we are her family!" And a great cheer rose up from the crowd. 

Glorfindel joined Elrond at his side and leaned in close when Elrond beckoned him "Make sure the men are armed and ready to attack just incase, keep the women at a safe distance." Glorfindel nodded and started whispering orders to the men as he walked among them.

Legolas woke with a start, he blinked a few times to clear his vision, he was upright, and he was in a large gray stone room sitting on a hard bench. His eyes fell on Liane; she was kneeled in front of him looking concerned. He was just about to ask her where he was when a horrible thing happened, a taste like no other filled his mouth and he gagged before he could say anything to her. He had been in countless battles of such horrible carnage that it made grown men vomit, but never had he tasted something so foul as the taste in his mouth now, not even the smell of rotting orc flesh was this bad. 

He turned away from Liane in embarrassment, he was sure that he was going to be ill any second now, but she pulled him back to look at her. "Here drink this, it will make that horrible taste go away." Willing to do anything to get rid of the taste in his mouth, he took the glass from her drank the liquid and spit it out immediately, it tasted even worse, if that were possible, than whatever was is in his mouth when he woke up.  

Wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, Legolas was surprised to find that both horrible tastes had vanished and he looked up at Liane in surprise. But with growing horror he watched as Liane wiped his spit from her face. Gasping he stuttered out an apology "I am so sorry! I-I-I'm sorry."

Liane chuckled "It's all right. Both of those potions are quite horrible tasting, I can remember the first time I was given them, I think I threw up." Then she blushed obviously thinking that she had revealed too much. She cleared her throat and stood up offering him her hand "Come on, lets go for a walk, the fresh air will make you feel better." 

Legolas rose to his feet, he felt much steadier than before but still a little off balance, not one to waste a good opportunity he wrapped his arm around Liane's waist. She seemed not to take much notice of this and guided him out of the large council meeting area. They walked back down the confusing path, which they had taken when they had entered the temple. Only this time the temple was much more busy, there were more black uniformed warriors walking through the halls, most were unmasked and Legolas saw that most of them were adolescents. They all threw he and Liane curious looks as they passed them in the hallways, the young warriors always stepped aside to make room for Liane and Legolas to pass, bowing their heads respectively. Liane didn't seem to acknowledge their presence at all, where as they bowed and mumbled the same strange greeting in another language that he didn't recognize. 

Once they left temples massive structure Legolas realized with embarrassment just how long he had been sleeping. Over the tops of the strange looking cottages in the distance the sky was starting to lighten and the first hint of the sun was peeking over the rooftops. 

"I am sorry, I shouldn't have kept us so long." He apologized though he wasn't sure if he was really sorry. At least here at the Kurast temple Legolas no longer had to worry about the prying eyes of the other elves, nor the risk to his health that would come if Elrond knew that he fancied Liane. Curious eyes followed them everywhere here as well though; Liane was obviously in a position of great respect here for no one approached them. A group of young human children peaked at them from around a corner of one of the large cottages and he smiled at them kindly. They giggled shrilly and ran away shrieking with delight. 

Liane glanced over at the retreating children and grinned shaking her head. It was a wonderful sight to behold, her smile, especially in the early hours of the morning. Perhaps someday he would see her smiling at him every morning when they woke together in their bed. Legolas stopped in his tracks and glanced at Liane nervously hopping that she hadn't some been able to read his thoughts just then.

"What's the matter?" She asked, looking anxious.

"Oh uh nothing, don't you think we should be getting back home by now?" He said, not really meaning it, but pulling away from her and looking back to the cerin stones all the same.

"There are some things that have to be seen to before we leave. The council wants me to take some items with me to Valinor, they think that they will be safer there." She replied, also looking to the cerin stones, with an unreadable expression on her face. She walked away leaving him to follow her, which he did.

They walked through a complex of the strange cottages, there were some other warriors walking around here but mostly women doing normal morning chores, laundry, sweeping that sort of thing. His questions about the cottages came back to him as he looked upon them and he leaned close and whispered his questions to Liane. "These cottages are very interesting, are they all made like that?" 

"Oh, well this is the traditional type of architectural structure of homes in Japan, that's the country we're in right now. Most home's aren't built like this anymore, most people live in more modern places, like apartments." She explained but then she snorted to herself and he raised an eyebrow at her "Sorry, I just realized how, not a lot of what I'm going to tell you will make sense. No offense but your sort of out of date." And then she giggled; it's sound matching that of the sweetly singing birds in a tree nearby. 

"Yes, we have heard the news from Ignwe that the world has changed a great deal, become a place of wheels, gears and machines. Is it true that men are willfully destroying there forests everyday?" he asked sharply.

"Sadly yes," and she truly sounded and looked sad at that fact "Nature has taken a back seat to mans desire to evolve economically."

"I see." Legolas said angrily. How could anyone destroy something so precious as nature? It was the very world they lived in, why would they wish to destroy it just to make more space for their machines and buildings. It worried him greatly, and many other elves, that the humans might destroy middle earth entirely and perhaps maybe even Valinor. With it's weak protection and the increasing technological advances that humans were said to be making it was certainly something that had passed through many minds. 

Fortunately there was a silver lining in that gray storm cloud, Liane, soon she would perform the spell that she had created and all would be well, at least for Valinor. He wasn't sure that he could say the same for middle earth. 

They had come upon the boundaries of the temple complex unnoticed, at least by him, it appeared as the Kurast Temple on top of a steep, green mountain. From his position Legolas was greeted by one of the most amazing sights he had ever seen.

 A city of such grandeur that it would put the Valar to shame, it was enormous, with towers higher than he'd ever seen, roads made not of brick but some sort of black stone. Most amazing about the sight before him was the noise; even from their position on top of a mountain miles away he could hear the sounds of the enormous city. His mouth hung open in a mixture of shock, amazement, and fright at the sight of the city. 

Legolas pulled Liane away from the edge anxiously, "What is this place?" he asked in wonderment.

"This is Tokyo city, I grew up here, you see that building over there." She said pointing to one of the many massive towers not far from the temple, "That's where I lived and went to school, The Mugen Academy, one of the most prestigious and unique schools in the world." Liane spoke proudly of her school but her face told another story, she looked so very sad, almost to the point of tears and she looked away from the school. "They should be done getting everything together by now, and you're right we should be getting back to Valinor or we will be missed."

"Back home, I said, Valinor is your home Liane." Legolas reiterated, he didn't like the idea of Liane being so fond of middle earth, at least that was something that he and lord Elrond could agree upon. "And I doubt that someone hasn't already missed your presence by now, we will both have a great deal of explaining to do."  He said nervously, he didn't like to think what lord Elrond would say to him being alone with his daughter, let alone allowing her leave Valinor without his permission.

Liane's posture stiffened and Legolas knew that he had hit a nerve with what he'd said and he waited for Liane to explode, and just when he thought he'd gotten back on her good side too. "I do not need to explain myself to anyone, I am full grown woman and a high ranking Kurast warrior mage. And what would you have to explain? You tried to stop me and insisted on coming to 'protect me'." 

Pretending to admire the large cottages as they passed them again Legolas tried to think of an answer to Liane's outburst, or at least a way to calm her. "I'm sure once you explain to them what happened they will forgive you for leaving on such short notice and without telling them." He said lightly, he instantly knew that he had said the wrong thing when she let out an exasperated sigh.

"But I should not have to explain myself to anyone!" she near shouted, drawing the attention of the surrounding people. 

That did it, he'd had enough of her attitude towards her family and her place there, he respected Liane but her family deserved more than her scorn. "Listen," he said harshly, taking hold of her arms and shaking her a little, drawing an even larger crowd to them "You may be a Kurast warrior mage, but no one cares about that back home, no one knows what that is! And you may be an adult here, but you're still just a child to everyone in Valinor." She gave him a look quite clearly saying that he had not treated her like a child the night that they'd met, and he knew it. But what he thought of her and what everyone else did was very different. "You cannot expect them to treat you with the same respect that you get here unless you are willing to respect them and their traditions." 

Liane looked rightfully ashamed, whether it was because she agreed with what he said or just because there was now a very large crowd gathered around them. They were obviously not used to seeing this sort of thing happen for they all looked from Liane to Legolas and then back to Liane waiting to see what she was going to do. "You are right, it is a Kurast rule to respect the laws and traditions of other cultures, I have become so used to my life here I suppose that I forgot that key rule. I am sorry."

"Don't tell me, tell your family when we get back." He replied softly, stroking her face gently with the back of his knuckles. She looked away blushing, and with such an audience he couldn't blame her but he didn't care, he had gone too long, at least in his mind, without touching her. She had become an addiction to him, he had to see her, touch her, smell her and just be near her or else he became agitated and uncomfortable. And it had only been two days since he had met her; his need for her was almost frightening, almost.

"Well let's get going so that I can do just that." She said tightly, directing her eyes purposefully to the on lookers that their short argument had drawn. He didn't like their presence anymore than she did, but he would not hide his affection for her. In fact he fully intended to flaunt it while he was in a place where Liane's family was not, and therefore making it a lot less dangerous. And so he did, he slung his arm around her shoulders and then moved it ever so slowly down to her waist as he sauntered towards the cerin stone circles with her. 

He was sad to leave so soon, there was so much he wanted to explore and understand about the place that Liane had grown up. This place, this temple, had been her home, her school, her work and the place where her character had been molded and developed. He wanted to speak with the people here, her friends, her teachers, and the family that she must have had. What kind of life she must have had in a place of great cities that mingled with ancient architecture, orders and magic. 

He was so curious about all of it, but what he most wanted to know had only occurred to him as they had passed a pair of strapping young men on their journey out of the temple, their eyes had followed Liane's progress from beneath their bowed heads. Had she ever found love here? Did she still have a lover here? And if she did, did she still love him? As these questions dogged his mind he pulled her even closer to him and he glared at some young men whose eyes were fixed on Liane's chest. 

When they reached the cerin stones a large group of people were waiting there for them, all the members of the high council and about a dozen other warriors dressed in the Kurast temple attire. But these warriors were different; Legolas could sense it without being told somehow, he got the most peculiar feeling that the soldiers were not real, almost empty or hollow, as though they didn't have a soul. He tightened his grip on Liane protectively.

"Don't worry your highness, these are our shadow khan, they are magical beings that we conjure up to help us when the situation calls for it." The woman with the tanned skin and long dark braid explained to him kindly gesturing to the shadow khan as she called them. 

"And what exactly is the situation that calls for their assistance might I ask?" he inquired rigidly, still not loosening his grip on Liane despite the fact that she had tried to pull away ever so subtly. 

"They shall help bring the chest's that contain the items that we have asked Liane to take back with her to Valinor. We have never wished to intrude upon the eldar or the Valar, and so we send our shadow khan in our stead, they shall return the moment the chests have been taken through the portal safely." The woman explained further, bowing again although this time even lower than before. 

He nodded his acceptance of this and bowed to the woman in return, when he rose again the stony faced man who had led them to the Kurast main temple was standing in front of him. He too bowed low to him and to Liane "Please accept this gift and letter of apology upon behalf of the Kurast high council and the order. We are truly sorry for the damage that was caused to the eldar and their realm because of Ryuujiruo; we should have taken better care to keep his betrayal from our ranks. We are truly sorry." His voice was no longer condescending but weary and battered, he held in his hands a scroll tied with a red silk ribbon and in the other a palantir.

Legolas accepted both the gift and letter with grace and great thanks; unfortunately he had to release Liane to do so.  Seizing her chance, she walked away and began speaking in the same foreign language that she had chanted in; she was giving the shadow khan orders. There were three large chests that had no apparent locks or openings, they went four to a chest and heaved them onto their broad shoulders and waited for further instruction from Liane. 

Liane went to the middle stone, while he and the others stepped out of the circle, and she began to chant in the same way that she had that night. And like that night the stones glowed a bright blue and then five bolts of lightning struck the middle stone, which promptly turned into a portal. The shadow khan stepped forward but Liane held up a hand to stop them from going through for some reason, "Katana!" she shouted. The mountain cub who had been absent for the entirety of his visit came bounding up to Liane eagerly.

_"You go through first make sure the coast is clear."_ Liane ordered Katana.

_"Why?"_ she questioned petulantly.

_"I have my reasons, mainly because I told you to!"_ Liane answered back sharply, she was not in a good mood, speaking with the council always did that to her. And to make matters worse Legolas had made a foolish spectacle of her in front of the entire temple, putting his arm around her like he owned her!

_"Well, technically he does own you in a way."_ Katana said, knowing that it would get a rise out of Liane.

_"No one owns me!"_ Liane screeched mentally, _"and would you hurry up and check if the coast is clear already"_

_"Oh sure no one can own you, but you can just order me around like a slave!"_ Katana snapped back.

Liane took a deep relaxing breath before answering; she wanted to leave this temple as quickly as possible. _"Katana will you please go through the portal and tell me if the coast is clear?"_ she asked sweetly.

_"Why?"_ Katana whined.

Clenching her hands into fists so tightly that she nearly drew blood Liane did her best to remain calm _"Firstly if I go through first there will be no one here to command the shadow khan, and secondly because I asked you to, ok?"_

_"Ok."_ Replied sweetly. Katana lowered herself onto her haunches and pointed her ears forward "_Mission control this is Katana alpha, we are preparing for take off over."_ Katana said in her deepest voice, Liane rolled her eyes _"Launching in ten, nine,"_ Liane was steadily getting closer to pulling out her hair _"eight, seven,"_ and now she was ready to rip out her eyeballs _"Six, five, four."_

_"Oh that does it!"_ she bellowed and she stomped forward, picked up Katana and tossed her through the portal _"Three, two, one!"_ she shouted to Katana manically.

Katana came tumbling through the portal and landed on her chubby baby bum. She got up and shook herself off, then her blue eyes widened at the sight of six arrows being aimed at her. 

_"Is it all clear Katana?"_ Liane asked in a faraway voice form the other side of the portal.

Looking around at the many gathered elves around the cerin stones, most of which were carrying and aiming their bow and arrows at the portal Katana narrowed her eyes evilly. _"Oh yeah, it's all clear there's nobody around as far as I can see."_ She replied, trying her very best to keep her intent out of her voice.

At the Kurast temple Liane beckoned forth the shadow khan giving them permission to go through the portal. Once all three sets of them had gone through she beckoned Legolas over and took the palantir from him, just incase he dropped it in his nausea, and stepped through the portal with him. What greeted them on the opposite side was certainly not what she had expected. 


	12. Chapter 11

                                                                                                Chapter 11

A hand shot out in front of Liane's face and caught the arrow that had been speeding right for her forehead. "Cease fire!" A voice cried out from the crowd of elven archers and it was only then that Liane realized what had happened. Instead of the empty clearing that she had been expecting upon entering the portal she was faced with about two dozen elven archers pointing their armed bows at her and Legolas. Fortunately for both of them Legolas hadn't seemed so affected by the journey through the portal this time and had caught an arrow that probably would have killed her. 

"Liane!" Four or five people shouted to her, Elladan, Elrohir, Elrond, Aragorn, Celeborn, and Glorfindel all ran up to her. They edged around the shadow khan uneasily, and kept their bows aimed at them while they surrounded Liane and Legolas. "Are you all right!" Elrond asked anxiously, his eyes were scanning her from head to toe, obviously looking for injuries. Celebrian, who had been struggling against the holds of some guards, ran to join their small group and hugged Liane tightly to her.

Feeling entirely overwhelmed and confused Liane froze and looked around the clearing bewildered. She pulled away from her mother and searched the clearing for Katana "Katana!" she growled loudly around the silent clearing. Katana's head poked out from behind one of the outer cerin stones, when Liane's eyes landed on her, she ducked back behind the stone quickly. Liane's nostrils flared angrily as she sucked in a calming breath; unfortunately it did absolutely nothing to calm her. She had nearly been killed, _Legolas _could have been killed!

 "Are you all right? Liane?" Elrond asked again, drawing her attention away from Katana back to the group of people who had continued to gather around her. 

"Yes, I'm fine. Wh-what's going on?" she asked resuming her shocked and confused state.

"I was just about to ask you the same thing." Elrond said dropping his concerned manner and replacing it with a serious, angry tone. "Where have you been?"

Liane shot an uncertain look at Legolas; he looked back at her very pointedly and nodded. "I was called to the Kurast temple for a meeting." 

"And what are these?" Glorfindel requested, gesturing to the shadow khan who stood holding the chests seemingly unaware of the many bows that were pointed at them. 

"These are the shadow khan, they are magic servants of the Kurast temple, they are under my total control, they will not harm you." Liane answered quickly, she didn't like being surrounded by elven archers when she was unarmed. "They are here only to deliver these chests, I will send them back to the temple if you would simply tell your men to back down so that they may pass." Liane replied in a defensive voice.

Glorfindel and Liane met at a standoff, it was quite apparent by the look on Glorfindels face that he wasn't ready to release the shadow khan. He surveyed them darkly and for the first time since they had met Liane saw in him, Glorfindel the balrog slayer. Glorfindel looked from the shadow khan to Elrond for instructions, Elrond nodded curtly and Glorfindel made a small hand signal for the elven archers to back off, which they did very slowly with their bows still aimed at the shadow khan. 

Liane gave orders to the shadow khan in English so as not to startle the archers.  "Put down the chests and go back to the temple." The shadow khan put down the chest simultaneously then turned as one and marched to the portal and then through it single file. Liane untangled herself from her family and watched as the last of the shadow khan entered the portal, she stood staring at it for about a minute to make sure that they had gotten through and then closed it with a wave of her arm. 

Liane gazed at the portal contemplating opening it again and heading back to the Kurast temple, it would certainly be easier than apologizing for leaving without telling anyone. It wasn't supposed to be this way! Why did she care about what these people wanted? They weren't why she was here, she was sent here on a mission, to clean up Ryuujiruo's mess. 

_"Well technically they are why you're here,"_ Katana said tentatively _"If it weren't for them you wouldn't be here."_

_"Oh shut up!"_ Liane growled mentally, _"Did I mention how much trouble you're in by the way?"_

"Liane?" Legolas asked softly, placing his hand on her shoulder turning her to face him slowly, "Your family." He whispered.

Liane looked to her family, they were huddled in a group looking at her expectantly, the elves in the clearing bore similar looks on their faces. Sighing inwardly Liane addressed the crowd and her family "The Kurast temple, my temple and order, recalled me to ask me to bring back some items that they thought would be better protected here. They have also sent back with me a gift and letter of apology to the elven people."

Legolas handed her the letter and took the palantir, Liane gazed into his eyes checking to make sure that he really was all right. He gazed back at her steadily but his eyes soon drifted down to her mouth and he licked his lips hungrily. Snorting, Liane untied the scrolls decorative ribbon and unrolled it. 

_To all the elven people and the Valar, we the Kurast order, although unknown to you until now, you have been known to us since the beginning of our order. The Kurast order is dedicated to protecting and preserving magic in middle earth. We have always taken great measures to conserve the secrecy of Valinor and all those who dwell there. Unfortunately even though we have taken the greatest precautions to keep Valinor out of the publics knowledge we were unaware of a threat that might come from within. Ryujirou Hino, once a trusted and revered member of our order and council went mad with a lust for power. In his search for power he came upon your realm in an unfortunate state of weakness and he took something very precious to you all, a child, a prophecy child. Although we were aware of Liane's race we were unaware of the circumstances to which she had come to middle earth and we did what we thought would be best for her. We trained Liane as one of us and she has served our order with the utmost proficiency and loyalty. So it is with great pride that we send her back to you, knowing that she will remedy the unfortunate situation that has been forced upon you by a betrayer. Once again we offer you our deepest apologies for what our people have done to yours and our greatest assurance that this will never happen again. If you cannot have faith in us then have faith in Liane._

Liane rolled the scroll back up, not daring to look up at the assembled crowd, she was sure that her face was completely red. She hadn't expected to be mentioned so much in the official letter, it was embarrassing on so many levels. Fortunately Legolas saved her from having to address the issue when he handed her the palantir. "Oh yes," she said in surprise, she had completely forgotten about the palantir in her embarrassment. "A gift from the Kurast temple to the people of Valinor, the last remaining palantir in middle earth." Liane spoke in a clear voice, holding the palantir above her head so that everyone could see it, a collective gasp of appreciation rose from the crowd followed by loud whispers. Liane lowered her hands and turned to lord Elrond, she bowed formally and held out the palantir to him, when he did not take it Liane looked up at him apprehensively. He still seemed to be very angry with her and looked as though he was unable to move for fear of letting out his anger in front of his subjects. 

The crowd and Liane waited with bated breath, Celeborn stepped forward and accepted the gift with a formal bow to Liane. Celeborn turned back to the crowd and addressed them in an almost quite voice but everyone had quieted to listen "It is with great pleasure and relief that we accept the apologies and assurances of the Kurast order as well as this rare gift that they have presented us with." He said gesturing to the smoky blue palantir in his hands "But I think we will all agree that the greatest gift that the Kurast order could give us is the return of my granddaughter, Liane, to her rightful home and family." A small cheer and many vigorous nods and broad smiles followed this statement and Liane's blush deepened. 

 "We can address the matter of these gifts," Elrond said gesturing to the palantir and the chests "Later, right now I would like to get you safely back home where you belong." Elrond stared at Liane sternly and without another word he signalled for horses to be brought to him. Horses for Elrond, Liane and the rest of their family were brought forward, Liane's horse Herger was among the other well-bred horses, and was saddled and ready to go. 

Elladan and Elrohir stepped forward eagerly to help Liane onto her horse but she waved them away impatiently. She scooped up Katana and placed her at the front of the saddle so that she would sit in front of Liane where she could hold onto her. Liane looked around at the throng of elves, there seemed to be more of them from her position on Herger now, Herger was a large palomino war horse, he was tall and had hooves that could, and had, crush a human skull. Despite all of these things he was a very fast horse with a calm and agreeable temperament, he had seen too many wars to be twitchy.  

"I assume that you can handle the transportation of these chests back to my personal study Glorfindel?" Elrond asked from his perch on a grey stallion, Glorfindel nodded curtly and Elrond pulled his horse away from Glorfindel and turned to Legolas. "Legolas, you will join us, I wish to speak with you as well." Legolas paled slightly but nodded and mounted a horse that another elf brought forward seemingly out of nowhere. 

Elrond said nothing, he just turned his stallion back home and started off at a quick canter letting the others to follow. Celeborn rode up beside Elrond and spoke in quite calming tones but Elrond rode on with an extremely stiff back, Celebrian, Galadriel and Arwen followed closely behind Elrond, they all threw Liane pitying glances over their shoulders. The twins flanked Liane while Legolas and Aragorn brought up the rear of their small group. 

It took an amazingly short time to arrive back at the house of Elrond, indeed Liane thought it took far to quickly for the large stone palace to come into view.  The sound of their horses' hooves echoed loudly in the nearly empty courtyard. Those who had remained behind, mainly women, rushed to greet them wearing looks of relief and joy on their faces, all accept one. Rosie Gamgee had wound her way around the elves that had gathered to greet them and stood with her hands on her hips in front of Liane all the while looking very cross. 

"And where have you been?" she asked Liane shrilly, the happy greetings of the surrounding crowd halted abruptly and everyone turned their attention to Rosie and Liane. Before Liane could answer however Rosie went ranting on "You shouldn't be running off in the middle of the night, but to bring a baby animal on your-your…" she stammered looking for the right words.

"Journey?" Liane offered helpfully.

"Journey!" she agreed loudly "Well that's just irresponsible!" Placing her hands back on her hips stoutly she waited for what she obviously thought would be an apology from Liane. 

Looking to her mother and father Liane decided that it would be, if not a little embarrassing, simply easier to give Rosie an apology rather than argue with her. "I'm sorry" Liane said but not really meaning it, she had taken Katana on countless journeys with her and to much more dangerous places than the Kurast temple. Rosie nodded curtly and offered a small smile before holding out her arms for Katana, Liane handed her over to Rosie willingly, she'd rather not be around Katana right at that moment.

The crowd of she-elves parted to let Rosie make her way back to the kitchens with Katana hanging over her shoulder looking to Liane pleadingly. Rosie seemed not to notice Katana's distress for she was crooning something about some breakfast and then, most horrifically to Katana's pride, a nap. But Liane had closed her mind to Katana, being treated like the immature baby she was would only be the beginning of her punishment. _"Have a nice nap munchkin."_ She threw out nastily, while keeping a polite smile on her face.

Elrond, apparently finished subduing the crowd, came over to Liane "Come." Was all he said in a quiet and yet stern voice. Liane understood however, he was holding his temper for their discussion; Liane was barely managing to hold hers. Elrond placed a firm arm around her shoulders and guided her back to the house and in the direction of his study, which she had seen on her tour the day before. Celebrian had taken Legolas' arm and followed close behind Elrond and Liane, while the rest of the family followed slightly behind them. 

Elrond and Liane entered the study, which had looked much more welcoming yesterday than this morning, Celebrian and Legolas were the only ones that followed them in. Elrond guided Liane firmly into a chair in front of his desk; he motioned for Legolas to take the seat next to Liane's. When he did Elrond went to the door and gave soft and short orders to the others before shutting the door silently. Although, Liane noticed with some trepidation as she watched over her shoulder that Lord Elrond's hand shook just enough to be noticed. Clasping his shaking hands behind his back Elrond turned to look at Liane and Legolas, he just stood there staring at them piercing them with his steely grey eyes. 

Celebrian wrung her hands nervously, her bright blue eyes darting back and forth between Elrond and Liane. Finally Celebrian spoke in a voice that she was obviously used to adopting when her husband came into such moods, "Elrond, why don't you sit down." She patted a tall leather padded chair behind the massive round desk.

Elrond continued to stare at Liane and Legolas for another moment before he walked lazily around the desk with his hands still clasped firmly behind his back. He paused before sitting to survey then again, when neither Legolas nor Liane said anything he sat down and placed his hand on his desk very slowly and deliberately as though it was taking every fibre of his being to control his actions. Celebrian placed her delicate hands on the back of Elrond's chair, obviously wise enough not to touch the great elf lord in such a mood. Elrond gazed down at his folded hands as though contemplating what to say and how to say it without losing his temper, when he looked up at Liane however, all he said was, "Explain."

Liane took a deep calming breath; her stomach was tied up in knots from all the different emotions that were raging through her. Anger at being treated like an errant child, embarrassment at being chided and coddled in front of so many people, and for the first time in many years fear and shame at Elrond's coming wrath. Deciding that keeping it short was not the best plan of action Liane quickly got her facts straight in her mind before proceeding to explain herself. "Katana, as I have told you, is a sacred animal, each Kurast warrior mage is blessed with a _lir_ when they are initiated into the Kurast order. Their main purpose is to serve as a lifelong companion to a Kurast warrior mage, as warrior mages rarely take a husband or wife, it is a rather lonely profession. And so a deep bond is formed between a _lir_ and a warrior by way of a telepathic link, but all the _lir's_ can communicate with each other, it's how warrior mages keep in contact with each other." Knowing that this didn't really have anything to do with why she had left Liane hurried to get on with her explanation, Elrond's eyebrows were knitting together tighter and tighter by the second.

"Which is how I was informed that the high council of the Kurast order wanted to speak with me right away. They actually called me to a meeting earlier in the evening but the feast was going on so I delayed it until later." Liane explained, hoping that Elrond wouldn't notice that she had purposefully waited until everyone was asleep to leave. 

Unfortunately she was not so lucky, "What you mean is," Elrond interrupted "That you waited until nightfall when everyone was asleep so that no one would notice that you had left. Fortunately that was not the case." Elrond's steely eyes flickered briefly to Legolas who nodded slightly.

Liane swallowed hard, trying to swallow the desire to point out that if she had told anyone where she was going that they wouldn't have let her go. Breathing deeply once more she continued to explain what had happened. "I went out my window so as not to disturb anyone," or alert anyone she thought silently. "On my way to the cerin stones with Katana I happened upon Legolas, he insisted that I stay but by that time I was quite close to the cerin stones and had no intention of turning back. So we compromised, I would go to the meeting and Legolas would come to protect me and make sure that I came back all in one piece." Elrond gave another short but courteous nod to Legolas but then turned back to Liane, clearly expecting more, but Liane wasn't going to give Elrond much more than what he all ready knew, the Kurast meetings were confidential. "And the rest you pretty much all ready know about, I arrived, the council was there to greet me, we held our meeting, came to the decision to bring back the chests, and then Legolas and I returned." She finished, dearly hoping but not really believing that this would finish this meeting.

Elrond contemplated what she said for a few moments by looking down again at his tightly clasped hands before he spoke. "One would think that to do these things that it perhaps wouldn't have taken a very long time. And your mother and I would not have had to wait and worry so long for your return." 

Legolas sat up straight and spoke for the first time since arriving, "That was my fault my lord." Elrond looked at Legolas sharply, eyeing him with a new scrutiny and Legolas felt his stomach drop horribly, but he was determined not to let Liane take all the blame. "The journey through that… portal, did not agree with me I'm afraid. After ascertaining that Liane was safe I-I," Legolas stammered to a halt at the disapproving look that Elrond was giving him; Liane was there to save him fortunately.

"Journeying through the cerin portals for the first time is very difficult on everyone, it evokes a rather nauseating feeling." Liane explained quickly and miserably, she remembered her first time through a portal it had been quite awful. "Frankly I'm surprised that Legolas lasted as long as he did after coming out of the portal, after my first time I barely managed to stay awake long enough to be sick before I passed out. This one however," Liane said smiling as she jerked her head proudly at Legolas, "Not only managed to stay conscious and without being ill, but he somehow managed to intimidate the council into letting him attend the meeting." That wasn't really true exactly, they would have let him stay anyway, but it wasn't a lie either. Elrond seemed unimpressed by this news but his gaze softened so that he wasn't glaring so fiercely anymore. "After someone makes their first trip through a portal a broth is administered to settle their stomach, unfortunately it will knock out the drink for at least a good four hours, Legolas was no different in that area." 

Elrond sat back in his chair and rolled his shoulders to release some of the tension that had built up there during the night and early morning. He surveyed his daughter from across his desk and sighed; although she had given her explanation he still had some questions to ask her, and questions to ask Legolas as well. "Thank you for coming Legolas but I would like to speak to my daughter alone now if you don't mind." He said sharply, indicating that he was not to be argued with. 

Legolas did not argue, he simply nodded and rose from his chair to leave but as he started towards the door he squeezed Liane's shoulder comfortingly, and Elrond glared at the blond elf's retreating back. 

Once the door was firmly shut Elrond turned his attention back to Liane, Celebrian had replaced Legolas in his seat next to Liane and gave him a look that clearly begged him not to lose his temper. But how could he not? She had left in the middle of the night with out so much as a note; it had scared him to death not knowing where she was. But that was how it always was with children he supposed, they would do something so dangerous and maddening and you would be worried sick about them until they were safe and well and then anger at their foolish actions would flare up. He supposed it had simply been so long since he had dealt with an errant elfling, let alone one of his own elfling's, that he had forgotten that.

Remembering all of this helped him keep his temper then, but only just. "Well," he said pensively staring at his hands again, "You explained where you went and for what reason, but what you have failed to explain is why you didn't tell anyone you were going, why you felt a need to sneak off into the night instead." He finished sadly but kept his face stony and determined, he wanted answers.

Liane sighed in much the same way he had moments ago and he took a moment to celebrate in their small similarity. "I am not used to answering to others, I have gained a high rank in my order and I am not often called upon to let anyone in on my where abouts or goings on." 

It was probably the only explanation that he was going to get out of her, which only frustrated him more so, and he decided to no longer hold back his temper. "Well that is not how it will be here, your rank does not matter, you will answer to your elders here." He stated matter of factly in a voice that he often used with his children and had always served him in quieting any arguments from them. 

But Liane was different as always, "Everyone here is my elder, surely you cannot expect me to answer to all of them?" she said incredulously. 

Surprised by her sarcastic back talk Elrond lashed out sharply "Yes!" and he pounded his fist down onto his desk sending a few papers flying, "If I ask you where you are going you will tell me, if your mother asks what you are doing for the day you will answer her, if Glorfindel asks you a questions you will answer it, if a seamstress asks you something you will answer them!" 

Liane's mouth fell open in shock and anger, she looked to her mother for some support but Celebrian had wisely sided with Elrond. Liane looked back at him opening and closing her mouth searching for something to say, and finally Elrond was convinced that he had not lost his touch in controlling his children. 

Until, that is, Liane quite suddenly leapt up from her chair "This is ridiculous! I'm not going to answer to everyone! I am a Kurast warrior mage, I will not be treated like a child!" she shouted, spinning on the spot she headed for the door.

"You are a child! You're my child!" Elrond bellowed coming around the desk to block her path.

"I'm not your child! You're not my father!" She bellowed back wrenching her arms out of his grasp. Elrond let his hands drop away from her in horror, he searched her angry blue eyes for the denial of her words, but found none there, and he drew back hurt. "This is not my family or my home!" Liane went raging on seemingly uncaring or unaware of the fact that he was no longer arguing with her. "I did not come here because I wanted a family or a home, I came because it was my duty to repair the damage that had been done by a traitor from my order. I came here to complete a mission." She stared back at him defiantly, her chest was heaving as she took deep angry breaths, obviously waiting for him to respond, but he could not. It was like she had rammed her pale hand into his chest and squeezed it with a freezing and painful grip; only she had done so with her words.

"Whatever your reasons for coming here, the fact remains that you now have a family and a home." Celebrian joined them and spoke with surprising calm "A home and a family with rules, and you must abide by them while you are here." Celebrian levelled Liane with a piercing blue gaze that rivalled her own.

"I agree and accept that, but you cannot honestly expect me to answer to everyone!" Liane huffed defensively.

Celebrian held out her hands and gave a motion for Liane to be calm "I think we are all just a bit upset after a hectic night, and that we should all perhaps take some rest and food before we address the subject of rules again." 

"No," Liane said tiredly shaking her head and running her hands through her lose hair. "I should see to it that the chests and their contents are seen to properly." But upon seeing her mothers reproachful look at this Liane added "I will take some rest later in the day, if I go to bed now I will not be able to sleep later tonight." 

Nodding reluctantly Celebrian motion for Liane to go, Liane left without looking at either of them or saying anything more. Elrond stared miserably and wearily at the closed study door, hanging his head in shame Elrond shuffled back to his desk and slumped in his chair. His beloved wife joined him at his side and when he did not look up when she said his name she kneeled down in front of him 

Taking his hands in hers she tried her best to comfort him "She was angry and tired Elrond, she didn't mean what she said. And after all, Liane has only been back for two days, after twenty years of growing up without her family you cannot expect her to accept you so soon. It will take time, that is all, just a little time." Elrond knew that all of his wife's softly spoken words were true but nothing could stop his tears, not even his beloved. 


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Liane stormed down the hall away from Elrond's study; with each step she took she became more angry and frustrated with the whole situation. Not really knowing or caring for that matter of where she was going Liane came around a corner far too fast and failed to hear anyone coming in the opposite direction and as such she ran straight into them. "Umpf!" she mumbled into their sturdy chest. Whoever it was that she ran into grabbed her by the arms to steady her, Liane looked up to apologize and her eyes met Glorfindels clear blue ones, "Yes-sorry-I'm sorry." She stammered still to angry to be very coherent, she looked away from him embarrassed. 

Glorfindel did not release her; instead he peered down at her beadily for a moment and then drew back and smiled knowingly. 

"My lord?" an elf puffed from behind Glorfindel, he jumped and whirled about to survey a group of elves behind them. They were carrying the chests from the Kurast temple, there were sixteen of them, four to a chest, and they were all slumped heavily under the weight of the enormous chests. 

"Oh, yes, go on ahead to the main library." Glorfindel instructed, casually waving the group of elves away. 

"The library?" another elf panted miserably, "I thought we were taking these chests to Elrond's study." 

Glorfindel glanced over at Liane and smiled saying "I don't think that Elrond would appreciate being disturbed just now, take them to the library." 

The elves groaned loudly but followed Glorfindels orders dutifully, turned and shuffled slowly down the hallway. It took a while for the elves to get out of earshot; they limped awkwardly under the weight of the chests. Once they had cleared a corner Glorfindel swung a casual arm around Liane's shoulders and drew her into a leisurely walk towards the library. "So, I'm assuming that it didn't go well."  Glorfindel said cheerily, and upon seeing Liane's confused look he went on to say. "Contrary to what Elrond believes none of his lectures with any of his children have ever gone well."

"Oh, well." Was all Liane managed to say, her anger had subsided a bit and she was faced with an entirely new and confusing wave of emotions. The most prominent, and the most disturbing, was a hot stab of guilt as the things she had said, no _shouted_, in the study resonated in her mind. She couldn't believe that she had been so cruel, not even to her most hated enemy would she have dealt such a cruel blow. Liane was well aware of Elrond's love for her, indeed he had almost _died_ from sorrow after she had disappeared, why then had she shouted those things at him, knowing full well that it would wound him deeply. 

Glorfindel chuckled lightly jarring Liane from her mental musings and it was only when he went on that Liane realized that he had been talking the entire time. "I tell you Liane your father was in such a bad mood after that argument that barely anyone dared to speak to him for nearly a week." 

Liane smiled weakly, doing her best to make it look like she had been listening but she needn't have worried, Glorfindel went on with another tale, lost in the joy of his own reminiscing. Liane returned to her own thoughts, returned to the moment when she had lashed out so cruelly at Elrond and her memory touched on something that she had not noticed until now. The look on Elrond's face, it was… horrified and so hurt that the memory of it nearly brought tears to Liane's eyes. And once again she questioned her motives for saying such a heartless thing, she had lost her temper, but why? 

_"You're afraid of him, you're afraid of all your family here."_ Katana put in softly.

_"I'm not afraid of anyone!"_ Liane shouted back angrily, _"And who asked you? Shouldn't be having a nap right about now anyway?"_

Katana pulled her mind away from Liane's smoothly and Liane smiled triumphantly, but her smile was soon replaced by a frown. As angry as she was at Katana Liane knew that she was probably right. She wasn't fool enough to deny the truth, but that didn't mean that she had to admit to it. Liane felt Katana roll her eyes mentally and conceded to herself, and Katana who hadn't truly left her mind, that perhaps she should face the truth. That was if the circumstances were different, but as they were Liane had every right to turn away from the truth. She had already lost all those she called family in one way or another, she didn't particularly think or feel that she was obligated to submit herself to that kind of hurt again, once was quite enough thank you very much. Elrond and the others would just have to accept that and adapt to the situation. It would take time Liane realized, more time after what she had said this morning. 

Running the whole situation over in her mind again however, Liane berated herself for how she had acted.  She had not lost her temper like that in years, not since before she was trained not to. Kurast warrior mages went through many different levels of training, one of the most important being emotional control, it was a lesson that Liane had excelled at, patience had been her failing during her training. Liane allowed herself a small smile as the memory of her final test during that level cut through the gloom of her current thoughts, she failed that test four times before finally passing. 

Left in a large meadow by herself, Liane was told to sty there and meditate and at the end of the day report what had happened to her master sensei Ming. Every time she would begin by doing as she was instructed and meditate, but would soon become bored or frustrated and wander off in search of something. When she returned to the temple each night and told Ming of how she had found a wounded rabbit or a new path in the forest nearby, Ming would shake her head and tell her to try again the next day. On the fourth try Liane resigned herself to simply sit where she had been left in the meadow and not do anything, even though it had aggravated her to no end to simply sit there and do nothing for a whole day. What was worse would be how foolish she would look if nothing happened and she went back to the temple with nothing to tell Ming. As the hours dragged by and nothing continued to happen and Liane's patience began to wear thin. Finally the sun began to set, signaling that the test was almost over and a good thing it was too for she had been near the breaking point. Once the last ray of golden and orange sunlight dropped over the horizon Liane leapt to her feet and broke into a run, eager to at last be freed of her boredom. On her dash back to the temple Liane contemplated what she would tell Ming, absolutely nothing had happened all day, nothing! How could that be? The question ran around her mind as she approached the temple gates, and as she came to a halt so did the question in her mind. What if… nothing was what was supposed to happen? Perhaps that was the answer, and if it weren't well then she would just try again. Fortunately it had been the answer, she passed the test and moved on to the next level. 

"…Well personally I rather agreed with him, but it was Arwen's decision. Ah! Here we are." Here they were indeed, at the library that was. As Liane had been lost in her mental reminiscence, and Glorfindel in his verbal, they had arrived at the library. Upon entering they were greeted by a frazzled looking Erestor. 

"Oh, thank goodness you're here Liane, I can't seem to open these chests." Erestor gestured to the chests that sat in the middle of the entrance, still tightly shut. 

Liane disengaged herself from Glorfindel and approached the chests alongside Erestor, coming further into the library. Not far from the group of chests were the elves that had carried them in, they were standing against a wall catching their breath or rolling their shoulders glaring at the chests. When they saw Liane they stopped this behavior immediately and stood up straight with their chests thrown out. Liane smiled at them softly, she thought about reassuring them that they had not gotten weak, it was simply that the shadow khan were magical beings with unnatural strength, but she knew that it would only embarrass them further so she kept quiet. 

"How do you open them?" Erestor whispered in conspirator tones, his face was as stoic as ever but his eyes shone with anticipation. 

"You see the symbols there on the front?" Liane pointed to the symbols on the front, they were exact replicas of the symbols that were on the five outer cerin stones, Erestor nodded his understanding enthusiastically  "They are the same symbols on the cerin stones, they represent earth, air, fire, water and spirit. The only way anything enchanted with these symbols on them can be activated or used is if a fully trained Kurast warrior mage releases the seals. But in this case, when items have been locked away for transportation, only the warrior mage in charge will be able to open them. The order in which the seals are released are different for every warrior. This prevented any traitor warriors from stealing objects as only the most trusted warriors were put in charge of the seals when they traveled during the days when the Kurast temple was in conflict centuries ago."

"Fascinating!" Erestor whispered in awe "So you will release the seals in some sort of magic ritual?" 

"I suppose, it's really just a chant." Liane explained trying to play down the whole situation.

Erestor waved her towards the chest excitedly, "Please by all means, I am eager to see what your temple has sent back with you." 

Liane approached the nearest chest and kneeled down in front of it, she ran her fingers lightly over the magic seals. They hummed with power, a warning, to those who could feel it, that this chest was protected, and to those who could not feel it or too foolish enough not to heed the warning, death. But to Liane they were nothing more than a lock to which she owned the key, she was just about to release the seals when a lock of dark brown hair fell into her line of vision. 

"Sorry" Erestor whispered as he drew back away from her, he had been leaning excitedly over her shoulder.

Glancing over her shoulder Liane saw that Glorfindel along with the elves that brought the chests to the library were all leaning forward in anticipation. Liane shook her head and proceeded to release the seals with her personal chant in the ancient Kurast tongue. _"Spirit, earth, air, fire, water,"_ Golden rays of light shot out of the seals as though there was a small sun inside the chests. Liane pulled her hand away from the seals and shielded her eyes, as the light grew brighter, the golden light filled the entire library and shone through the stained glass windows. Soon however the light began to fade and the seals clicked and opened, Liane proceeded to do the same with the other chest until they were all unlocked. 

"There, now that that's over with lets get started shall we?" Liane suggested keenly, she was willing to do anything that would steer her mind away from this morning's confrontation with Elrond. And it was apparent that she would have much to occupy her mind as Erestor eagerly began removing some books from one of the chests and placing them on the only bare table in the library. 

The chests were enormous inside and out, they were the size of two large chests put together outwardly but they were able to hold at least twice that. One of the chests held only books, the one that Erestor was emptying into the already disorganized library. The other three held an assortment of books, scrolls, potions, jewels, gems, coin and much to Liane's dismay armor and weapons. The weapons and armor were certainly dangerous in the wrong hands, they were enchanted with magic that made them immune to the elements or embodied certain elements, fire, lightening etc. And even though the swords and metal armor were out dated their powers were still amazing enough that humans would want to get their hands on them. But the elves could make such weapons and armor themselves so they were not considered a threat by being kept here.  

Liane didn't worry about the safety of the objects that the temple had sent back; she had faith that the elves would never use them. It was the memories that the objects held, the armor and weapons in particular. Most of the weapons and armor were hers, she would never need to run her hands over her golden breast plate to remember all the times she had worn it into battle, those memories visited her every night in her sleep. Nor did she wish to see Hyabussa's armor, and remember how he had fallen, how she had lost him, for that memory along with many others like it visited her dreams as well. Removing it all from the chests and putting them on display as they had been at the temple would be a difficult task and she was tempted to leave it to Glorfindel for he seemed very interested in the armor and weapons. Upon thinking it over however Liane knew that she could never bear to let anyone else to do it, even as painful as it was. 

"We should leave the armor and weapons in the chests until we find a better place for them, perhaps after we reorganize the library." Liane suggested this knowing that if they agreed that it would be a long while before she would have to unpack the armor, seeing as the library was so hideously disorganized it might even be a few months. Erestor agreed wholeheartedly, Glorfindel agreed as well but he eyed the armor and weapons longingly. 

Nodding to herself Liane set about helping Erestor with the books and the library, Glorfindel and the other elves backed silently out the door, keen not to be pulled into reorganizing the library. Knowing that the task of unloading all the books and scrolls and finding a place for them would take all day Liane set about the job grateful once more for the distraction. 

Elrond meanwhile was also looking for something to occupy his mind. His dear wife was still kneeling at his side with her glorious silver head laid gently in his lap while he undid her braids. Ever since the moment they had met Elrond had been fascinated by Celebrian's elaborate, twisting silver braids. And as much as the sight of them pleased him, Elrond had always relished the task of gently undoing them. 

Well he remembered the first time he had felt the silky silver strands of Celebrian's hair slip through his fingers. It had been their wedding night, they had both been eager to shed their clothing and be as one, but in the sweet dewy aftermath of their lovemaking Elrond had tenderly released Celebrian's braids as she slept in his arms. For ages afterwards Elrond always undid his beloved wife's intricate plait before bed as a ritual, the routine had always calmed him. It had been one of the things that he had missed most after Celebrian sailed across the sea without him.

But not even the feel of Celebrian's silky silver tresses slipping through his fingers could calm him now. His tears had ceased, but his heart still clenched painfully in his chest as Liane's angry words echoed loudly in his mind. Elrond knew, as his wife had told him, that it would simply take time for Liane to readjust. Last night he would have been confident that he was ready and willing to wait, they had all the time in the world after all. The waiting was the easy part however, helping Liane readjust was the going to be the hard part, he had been so blinded by sheer happiness at having her home that he had forgotten that. Worse still, now that Elrond knew what he had to do, he had no idea of how to do it.

Liane was so reserved with the details of her personal life; Elrond admitted that he knew barely anything about her. Granted she had only been here a total of two days, but Elrond thought that it was time that he have a talk with Liane, a long one, Celebrian would be there as well, Liane was her daughter too. 

Looking down at Celebrian just then, Elrond realized how truly blessed he was and it made his heart lighten. Celebrian had never gained the fame or respect that her mother Galadriel had, but she was indeed a strong and courageous woman. She had been his only anchor during his decent into his suffocating gray depression, nothing but her musical voice had ever been able to penetrate the dense fog of his deep despair. Late at night when all others had sought their beds Celebrian would be there at his side whispering to him, pleading with him to hold on and assuring him that they would see Liane again someday. And when that day had finally come Celebrian continued to be strong and make sure that their family was put back together as smoothly as possible. 

Shaking his head Elrond realized that it was time that he put as much effort into this family as Celebrian, the bliss had come and gone and now it was time for him to be a father again. "Come my darling," Elrond said, taking his wife's head in his hands, he stroked her now unbound and flowing hair. "There is no need to worry any longer, I understand now. It has simply been so long since I have been a father to an elfling Liane's age that I forgot how difficult they could be. But we will succeed, you and I," Celebrian's face split in a relieved smile and he returned her smile, the first genuine one he had felt all morning. "We will bring our family back together again, I know it." 

Celebrian let out a sigh of relief and rose to her feet only to be gently pulled into Elrond's lap. "But where to start my love?" he asked her in a tired but determined voice, but before she could answer Elrond made his own suggestion. "I think the best plan of action is to handle all of these problems one at a time. The first being Liane's unauthorized trip last night."

"But we have all ready spoken to Liane about that Elrond, she knows the rules now, lets just leave it alone for now." Celebrian advised soothingly, she didn't want Elrond and Liane to have another argument like this mornings. 

Holding up his hands in surrender and agreement Elrond went on to explain what he meant, "I know, I know, you are right as usual." Celebrian smirked in mock smugness and Elrond gave her a playful pinch. "What I meant was, Legolas." His face turned serious again and his body tensed.

"Legolas?" Celebrian repeated puzzled.

"Yes, I wish to speak with him about his involvement with Liane's trip last night more extensively." Elrond glared off into the distance,  "Do me a favor and find him my love, tell him I wish to speak with him." 

Celebrian hesitated in answering Elrond, and did her best to put Elrond at ease and drive him away from the subject of Legolas at the same time. "Liane has already told you everything that happened last night, why waste time getting the same answers from Legolas when we could be back in bed." Celebrian gave him a coy and alluring smile hoping that he would take the bait.

Elrond's eye's unfocused and he gazed off into the distance as the sweet memory of what had transpired between he and Celebrian the night before. He was indeed hungry for the feel of his wife's naked body next to his, he had yet to sate that hunger, for he had been so shockingly interrupted last night by Gandalf. Which brought him back to the subject of Liane and Legolas' late night trip and his eyes hardened and grew cold. "Send for him." He stated simply and shortly leaving no room for coy appeals no matter how tempting they were. 

Celebrian sighed in resignation, she cast him one last pleading look before bowing quickly and quietly out of the room in defeat. Once the door was closed and his wife's footsteps retreated down the hall Elrond allowed himself a small smirk. In their earlier years of marriage Elrond would have thought nothing of Celebrian's invitation into bed, but he knew better now not to be distracted by her sultry invitations. 

And Elrond would most certainly not be distracted from the subject at hand today, that of Legolas and Liane. He knew that he would not find any more answers from Legolas about the trip to the temple and in truth he sought none. What Elrond wanted was to make it perfectly clear that Legolas was not to pursue a relationship with Liane. Elrond respected and trusted Legolas, knew him to be an honorable man, but he knew the signs of a love struck man, and the mindset of one as well.  

The consequences of a relationship between Liane and Legolas were also too great for Elrond to allow. Legolas was heir to his fathers throne and realm, which meant that one day he would have to leave Imladris and return to his own woodland realm. And if he and Liane became involved that meant Liane would be going with him as his queen. 

It was a situation that he knew very well, Celebrian had come to visit Imladris in middle earth with her mother ages ago and they had fallen in love and then married. Being the ruler of Imladris he could not return Celebrian to her father Celeborn or his realm, a point which had been one of the reasons Celeborn would not grant Elrond Celebrian's hand in marriage, at first. Celebrian managed to charm her father into allowing their marriage to take place however and they had married and she became the lady of Imladris. And Elrond knew that if Liane asked it of him that he would allow her to go with Legolas, just as Celeborn had allowed Celebrian to stay with him. 

On the other hand though, Elrond was not ready to let Liane go yet and he knew the day when he would be was a long time in coming. So he decided to do the only thing he could do, prevent the relationship from going any further. It was extreme but warranted, Liane was too young for one thing and for another he wasn't ready for her to start courting anyone. It was a good thing he supposed that Liane had found another way to fulfill her birth prophecy; Elrond couldn't see himself forcing a marriage on her so young.

A knock on the study door signaled Legolas' arrival "Enter!" Elrond called out sharply, but when the door opened it was not Legolas but Celebrian who stuck her head in. Again she gave him a pleading look to which he only responded with an icy and blank stare, Celebrian shook her head in defeat before disappearing behind the door. When the door opened again Legolas stood there with an innocently perplexed look and Elrond waved him in.

Gesturing for him to sit down once he had entered Elrond surveyed the blond elf that sat before him and wondered if he was jumping to conclusions on this matter. His mind drifted back however to the previous nights feast and how Legolas' eye's followed Liane around the hall the entire night. He even recalled seeing Legolas miss his mouth twice with his fork during the meal for his eyes were locked on Liane. 

There was also the matter of Aragorn's findings last night as they searched for Liane and any trail she might have left. Elrond's resolve hardened. "Tell me Legolas, when you met Liane on her way to the cerin stones last night did you see anyone else?" 

"No my lord." Legolas answered his mouth dropping into a confused frown.

"No one at all?" Elrond posed again and Legolas shook his head still looking politely perplexed "Then perhaps you would care to tell me how the flowers near Liane's window were trampled." This time Legolas seemed to understand and a flash of fear showed in his eyes before it disappeared as quickly as it had come, but Elrond saw it all the same. "As a matter of fact there was a trail of trampled flowers and hedges in the gardens leading to my daughters window. For it is apparent that someone was quite nearby her room window and in quite the hurry to get there. And I know they are not Liane's tracks for hers led away from the window along with another's tracks, so I ask you again did you seen anyone else?" Legolas' face had now gone pale and his blue eyes darted quickly around the room in search of an escape. 

Elrond smiled grimly and leaned forward in his chair and caught the elf prince's panicked gaze with his own icy one. "I think that it would be best that whoever it was so near to my daughters window last night would be best advised to stay away from her, if you find this person I ask you to make sure that they understand this." Legolas nodded mutely and Elrond dismissed him airily, but watched him retreat from the room hastily through narrowed eyes. 

Yay, not one but two new chapters, actually it was going to be just one big one but then I thought it might be two long so I split it up. All right lets move along shall we, onto chapter thirteen! 


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Legolas fully intended to heed Lord Elrond's cryptic warning and stay away from Liane; he had done so for the past week. It had not been easy, but he suddenly found himself to be the focus of Aragorn's attention lately, over the past week the two of them had been hunting, fishing and training. Legolas suspected that perhaps Elrond had told Aragorn to keep him preoccupied, until Aragorn mentioned how relieved he was that Liane would not have to marry, as she was so young. 

It did not help matters that Liane had spent the past week in the library sorting out the items that had been brought back from the temple with Erestor, alone. But Erestor didn't strike him as the type of person to make a pass at his lord's daughter, but one could never be to careful. All the same Legolas did intend to stay away from Liane, Erestor or no, in the past week he had time to reflect on the subject and decided that was what would be best for both of them. Liane was still so young, an elfling really, and as much as she went on about being an adult he knew that she was not ready for a relationship. Further more she had such an affect on him that it was almost frightening, he had never been one for fiery passions, preferring instead the quiet solitude of the woods or the sea. 

Staying away from Liane would be difficult, he knew that, especially if he was close to her on a day-to-day basis. That was why he decided to return to his father's realm, he simply figured that the further away from Liane the less he would feel for her. And if his tumultuous feelings followed him to his father's realm then at least he could console himself with the fact that Liane would always be here under the watchful eyes of her father and brothers. 

It was a good plan in his mind and apparently Elrond agreed for Legolas had told him of his decision, though not his reasons for both of them already knew why he was leaving. And yet he still had to tell Liane, and he would tell her for it did not seem fair or kind to simply leave after all they had been through during their short acquaintance. Which was why he was on his way to the library where Liane was sure to be finding a place for all of the artefacts and books she had brought back with her. 

The sky was a cheery and welcoming summer blue and most of the residents were outside celebrating the beautiful day, having picnic luncheons and afternoon strolls. So it was with a heavy heart that Legolas made his way to the dusty library to say goodbye to Liane. When he arrived however all of his carefully recited goodbyes were disintegrated at the sight of Liane. 

She stood in front of an armour display; Legolas had never seen armour of this type before so it must have come in a chest from the temple. Liane had just finished assembling the shining armour and was placing an elaborate helm on the headpiece stand. She stepped back to observe her work and Legolas watched in fascination as she ran her fingers reverently over the armour and even caught what he suspected was a single tear fall from her cheek. 

His mind reeled with possibilities for Liane's actions even as he watched her continue to stroke the armour pausing here and there at the dents and scorch marks. Perhaps the man who had worn the armour had been her friend or foster father, or perhaps even it was the armour of a former lover, or worse a current one, one that she had to leave behind. That would certainly explain her behaviour on the night that they had become so intimate with each other, she might still feel a need to be faithful to him. Or if he was still alive Liane might still love him, but why then would she engage in such intimate behaviour with a stranger? It was all so confusing and Legolas found any thoughts of saying goodbye to Liane pushed aside by his renewed desire to know more about her. 

The time had finally come for Liane to assemble the armour that the temple had sent back with her. She and Glorfindel had gone through the weapons and their special properties earlier this morning. What was not part of the two sets of armour sent back with Liane were taken to the armoury to be put on display. The sets of armour and the weapons that belonged to their owners, herself and Hyabussa, were to be put on display in the library on an armour rack. 

Liane assembled her own armour first; knowing every piece of it like the back of her hand it took little time to sort it all out. Which was just as well for assembling Hyabussa's armour, though she expected as much, was a great deal harder, emotionally. Memories of the battles and skirmishes that they had gotten into and the marks they had left on the golden armour popped up in her mind as her fingers glided over the flaws in the otherwise beautiful armour. 

What fools they had been back then, comparing the amount of enemies they had slain, the injuries that they had sustained as though it had all been a game. And it had been at the start and well into the end as well, even when they had come face to face with Ryuujiruo in a final battle it had still all been a game. But the game had ended soon after that last battle with Ryuujiruo and the true horrors of war had finally been brought home to both of them. 

"Aha!" Liane jumped at the sudden sound of Erestor's voice, she looked up to the second floor of the library to see him leaning over the railing with glee. "I have just found a sister book to one of the books you brought back with you, see?" Liane smiled faintly; glad to be distracted from her depressing memories. "Oh, Legolas, what are you doing here?" Erestor suddenly exclaimed as his eyes landed on Legolas who was standing in the doorway.

Liane swung around to meet Legolas' gaze, how long had been standing there she wondered. By the way he was eyeing her and the displays of armour she assumed that he'd been there for a while. 

"I just came to see how you were progressing in the library." Legolas answered smoothly and with all the calm in the world. But Liane wished he hadn't mentioned the library, as much as she loved this library she was nothing compared to Erestor, and he tended to ramble when questioned on the subject.

And this instance was no different, "Oh it's going very well!" he informed Legolas cheerfully, "As I was just saying to Liane I have found an exact copy of a book that was sent along from the Kurast temple. As a matter of fact many of the books and scrolls don't hold much new information, but it is always interesting to see our history told from a different perspective. I have also had to correct some of the information, which is probably due to the slightly less than accurate translations. Which may account for Liane's rather rusty grasp on our native tongue." He added sharply. 

Liane blushed and shrugged, she wasn't fond of the notion that she had been speaking the elven tongue incorrectly for so long and that so many others would as well, but there was nothing she could do about it. There was no way that she could fit in a trip back to the temple again without getting into serious trouble, and besides that she wasn't fully versed in the proper way to speak elvish herself so it wouldn't do any good. 

"What did you say you came for Legolas?" Erestor posed again but he answered his own question, "Oh yes, to see how the library was progressing. Well as you can see we haven't really done much reorganizing." He gestured to the disarray of that was the library. "It will take many weeks to get this place back to the way it used to be."

Liane sighed in agreement and despair, as much as she loved libraries the task of reorganizing this one was very daunting, just thinking about it made her feel tired. A fact that Erestor spotted even from the balcony, "It has been a long… goodness an entire week! I can't believe that I have kept you here from morning to night for an entire week Liane you must be exhausted. Why don't you take a break, it is near time for the afternoon meal you Legolas may share it together." Erestor had secretly become a supporter of a Liane/Legolas relationship, ever since the night of the feast Erestor had subtly been trying to manoeuvre Liane and Legolas into situations where they would be together. As strange as it sounded Erestor did it not for some fairytale notion but because he truly believed that the only way that Liane's prophecy could be fulfilled was through a bonding of true love. And the woodland prince was the perfect candidate, he had been on close speaking terms with Liane since she arrived and anyone with a working pair of eyes could see that they were both attracted to one another. 

So far however Erestor had found his effort to see Liane and Legolas strike up a close relationship blocked. Every time Erestor thought up a good excuse to casually dismiss Liane from her duties so that she might socialize with the prince the prince was nowhere to be found. He and Aragorn had been out hunting, riding and fishing all week. Which was understandable as it was summer but Erestor suspected that Aragorn was deliberately keeping Legolas away from Liane. But that didn't matter now as they were both here and he had an excuse to dismiss Liane for the afternoon.  

"It's all right, I enjoy the work and the challenge." Liane responded quickly, she really did enjoy the work even if they weren't really getting anywhere.

"Nonsense," Erestor insisted, "If anything you must at least be bored." When Liane shook her head in the negative Erestor tried again "Well you might like to stay but I know your parents would like to see you, I believe that they and Lord Celeborn and lady Galadriel are having a picnic in the butterfly glade. I insist that the two of you go and join them, Legolas will show you the way, I suggest that you go on horseback so that you don't miss the meal." Both Liane and Legolas looked a bit miserable about the situation but they nodded their heads, said their farewells and headed out the library doors. Erestor grinned to himself, knowing that their misery was not out of dislike for each other but for the company that they were to join. He knew that sending Liane and Legolas off to join Elrond and Celebrian for lunch wasn't the most romantic of situations but he was still a loyal servant to Elrond after all. 

Legolas and Liane walked in silence all the way to the stables, Legolas gallantly opened the door for Liane and she went on through. Legolas stood in the doorway after she had passed and simply watched her while she went to saddle her horse. She was as beautiful as the on the day that they had met in this very stable and yet so different. Instead of the dark, tight men's clothing that she wore when she first arrived Liane now wore a light lavender silk dress, it was a dress of Arwens for Legolas had seen her wear it before but it looked just as lovely on Liane. Her hair was also different, it was no longer pulled into a tight knot but braided much in the same fashion as her mother, although a little less elaborate. All in all Liane was a stunning sight standing there in the stables speaking softly to her enormous horse. 

As he continued to gaze upon Liane Legolas spotted a problem with their situation and hurried to point it out to Liane. "You will have to ride side saddle in that dress." Liane glanced at him over her shoulder as he came up behind her and then down at her dress. The corners of her pretty pink lips turned downwards and she exhaled loudly, throwing her hands up in the air.

"Great! I'll have to go change now." Liane huffed glaring down at Arwens dress with great malice as though she'd like nothing better than to rip it to shreds.

"You do not know how to ride side saddle?" Legolas questioned her, feeling very perplexed, what woman did not know how to ride sidesaddle?

"No!" Liane spat out defensively, "Who rides side saddle anyway?" 

"All ladies know how to ride side saddle, even Eowyn rides side saddle occasionally." Legolas said innocently although he knew this would only raise Liane's ire, he simply couldn't help doing it though, she looked adorable when she was flustered. "Never mind that though," he said non-chalantly as he guided her away from her horse and over to his grey stallion, "You can ride with me, if you go and change we will miss lunch." 

Liane huffed and crossed her arms over her chest angrily, but Legolas couldn't have been happier with the situation. Liane would be in his arms all the way to the butterfly glade, which presented him with two major advantages: one Liane would be close to his body, something that he had been craving all week long. And two she would have no way to escape him or his questions. He was smart enough not to show his glee though; he turned his back to Liane as he eagerly saddled up his horse so that she would not see his irrepressible grin. Once he had the saddle and bridle secure Legolas turned round and led Arod out of his stall making sure that his face was back to being politely blank.

Signalling for her to go first Legolas lead Arod out of the stables behind Liane, getting a good view of her voluptuous form as she strode briskly into the courtyard. She whirled around to face him impatiently tapping her foot with her arms still crossed over her chest. Legolas didn't hesitate to take action; taking two long strides up to Liane, Legolas scooped her up into his arms and swung them both smoothly onto the saddle with catlike grace. Liane looked up at him with startled blue eyes and he smiled smugly down at her and adjusted her so that she would be more comfortable across his lap. 

Kicking his horse into a steady gallop before Liane could refuse to ride with him they left the courtyard behind quickly. Liane clung tightly to him as they cleared town at a break neck speed, turning the beautiful landscape into nothing more than a blur of blue and green. 

"Who was he?" Legolas asked suddenly, he flinched wishing that he had posed the question more eloquently. 

"Who?" Liane replied bewildered.

Legolas hesitated before answering, perhaps it would be better if he didn't know and he wasn't too sure if it was really his place to be asking Liane such questions. Aside from their intimate encounter on the night she arrived and the trip to her temple they barely knew each other. But his mind drifted back to the library and how Liane had lovingly assembled the armour and then ran her fingers over it and he knew that whatever the consequences he had to know. 

"The mans armour that you were assembling in the library today, who was he?" Legolas made his question direct and to the point hoping that he hadn't sounded to precocious. 

Liane stiffened in his arms and looked to the horizon for a long while before she answered. "He was a fellow warrior, a great warrior. He's dead." She stated simply and to the point, praying that Legolas wouldn't pursue the subject any further. 

He didn't for which she was very grateful, he simply pulled her closer to him and bowed his head in respect. "I'm sorry." 

Those two simple whispered words brought forth tears that Liane had long ago learned to hold back. Liane never cried over Hyabussa anymore, she only managed this by not thinking about him which didn't seem fair to his memory, but it was the only way that Liane managed to hold it together. But somehow being in Legolas' strong arms combined with the gentle rocking motion of the horse Liane felt free to mourn for her dear departed comrade. 

She turned in the saddle and cried heavily into Legolas' chest, the soft cotton of his shirt and tunic muffling the sounds of her grief filled sobs. Legolas continued to guide the horse at a gentle and soothing walk with one hand while rubbing her back with the other. Liane didn't know how long she cried for, only that when her tears stopped that she was very tired and that they had come to a halt on a ridge overlooking a beautiful meadow. 

Near the middle of the meadow Liane could see Elrond and Celebrian sitting on an enormous blanket. With them were Galadriel and Celeborn along with a couple of other elves that Liane couldn't identify from her position. Liane didn't particularly feel like joining the group just now, she was quite content leaning against Legolas' warm body. Legolas himself didn't seem to feel like joining the group below either for he made no move to guide his horse onto the sloping dirt path that led down into the butterfly glade. 

They sat there in silence gazing down on the butterfly glad for a short while before Legolas decided to break the silence. "You were close with this warrior?" 

Liane sniffed and nodded in answer and she felt his body tense behind hers, when she turned to see what made him so tense Legolas would not look her in the eye. "What?" Liane asked apprehensively, what could make him so distant when only a moment before he had been so warm and sensitive. 

"I'm sorry, I should never have intruded or…" Legolas trailed off; there was nothing about the night that they had met that he regretted, not even in the face of this new information. 

"Or what?" Liane inquired urgently, now fully awake and alert in the midst of Legolas' disturbing behaviour.

Legolas shook his golden head trying to clear it so that he might respond to her question with more grace than he had when he questioned her. "What I mean to say is that, had I known you were still grieving for your friend, I would not have acted so boldly on the night of our meeting." Yes that would do, it wasn't insulting or forward in anyway, at least he hoped it wasn't.

Liane turned to look at him more closely with a cocked brow; all traces of sorrow had left her face to be replaced by confusion and curiosity. "Why would that factor into it?"

Now he was in trouble, he had assumed Liane would agree and not speak of it or at the very worst cry and tell him he was a cad. Legolas was slowly starting to realize however that Liane never did what he thought she would, whether that was a good thing or not he didn't know. Liane grabbed a fistful of his tunic and shook him to get his attention. Legolas glanced down at her anxious face and cast his mind around for the right words. Finally they came to him "Well it's not always proper for someone to make advances towards another person who has just lost their partner."

Liane drew back from him, releasing his tunic from her tight grip before she said, "You think that, that Hyabussa and I were…lovers?" Legolas nodded although he wasn't entirely sure now that she asked, his doubts were confirmed when Liane threw back her head and laughed. She laughed so hard that she nearly unseated herself and he made a grab for her just in time to save her. And as usual Liane then did something most unusual for the situation, aside from laughing that was, she hugged him. Drawing away from him while wiping away tears Liane explained herself "Oh Legolas thank you, I haven't been able to laugh about Hyabussa in ages, hell I haven't even been able to say his name since he passed."

Legolas was still fairly confused and he tried to make sense of the situation by handling it in the only way that seemed to ever make any sense with Liane, by being completely and utterly direct. "So, you and this Hyabussa were not lovers?"

"No," Liane sighed and became pensive looking once more "Many made that assumption about Hyabussa and I, but we were more like brother and sister, we grew up together, went to school together, were in the same study group and the same age group of training at the temple. But we never lovers no, Hyabussa had a soul mate and even if he didn't Kurast warrior mages don't take lovers or spouses, not even within the order."

"Why not? And what do you mean by soul mate?" Legolas asked eagerly, he felt much better now that he knew Liane didn't have a lover and that she was no longer crying it tore at his heart to see her in so much pain.

"Well the Kurast order is a secret order, and it is a belief in the temple that one cannot truly love another person if you are not totally honest with them. So it is not possible to be in a relationship with those outside of the order because we must keep the order a secret and there cannot be secrets in a relationship. And people do not get involved with other warrior mages as a general rule because it can create a conflict of interests within the order." Liane explained as well as she could, she had never been interested in relationships herself not until she had met Legolas that was. 

She knew why that was but he didn't and she wondered if she should tell him, surely he had noticed the affect of their being around each other or more importantly the effect of being away from each other. Legolas was thousands of years her senior after all, he had probably been aware of their special bond since the moment he laid eyes on her. He was an elf and therefore more attuned to the different magic's of the universe, surely he had all ready sensed that they were soul mates. 

But what if he hadn't? What if it were simply wishful thinking on her part, she had never experienced love before, hell she hadn't even been on date before, how was she too know if he was her soul mate? Or if she even had a soul mate at all, no she did know that, the high council had determined that five years ago. They told her that her soul mate was someone who dwelled in the land of her birth, which would be here in Valinor. 

But what if she didn't have a soul mate? There would be no way for her to destroy the cerin stones and restore life and strength to Valinor. It had been foretold at her birth that she would do so, which meant that she had to have a soul mate, but was it Legolas? Was there some other elf out there who was truly her soul mate and if they were how would she be able to tell? Liane didn't even know if Legolas was her soul mate or not, how was she to know if someone else was? Liane had asked herself these questions, excluding Legolas, many times over the pas three years, years that she had spent devising a way to fulfill her destiny and the prophecy given at her birth. The only answers that she could find were the descriptions given by other warrior mages who had found their soul mates. 

Answers that she should relay to a patiently waiting Legolas. "Well as I explained to Galadriel and Celebrian, my lir Katana is my life mate, all Kurast warrior mages have one. Lir means life mate and they are there mainly to be life long companions and confidants to their warrior. For the life a Kurast warrior mage is a lonely one, as I explained we are not allowed to have relationships outside of the order and sometimes not even within the order." Legolas nodded his head in solemn understanding and Liane remembered then that he had been a warrior too and she wondered if he had ever found a romantic companion. "But there are some in the order who are blessed with a soul mate, which is a person whose soul is a perfect mate for theirs from the moment it is created, it will not fit or be compatible with any other."

"I see," Legolas said pensively, "But how do these warriors know they have found their soul mates." He asked casually.

Liane took a deep breath and paused before answering, she searched Legolas' face covertly trying to see his motives there, but once again it was politely blank. "Well, they say there are signs, usually there is an instant and uncontrollable attraction between the two people." Liane pondered that for a moment, there had been an instant attraction between them, how else would you explain their brief moment of passion. But there were other key factors about soul mates as well. "Also they are usually someone that you know very well, or knew when you were young, this brings a strong trust to the relationship." Liane strained her brain for any memory of Legolas from her childhood, but like most of her childhood she was presented more with feelings than actual memories. 

"What else?"

"Hmm? Oh, um well they also cannot stand to be apart for long periods of time or across great distances, that is why they are usually someone you know and are close too. You see soul mates always feel drawn to one another whether they have met or not and will unconsciously seek the other out until they find each other." Liane smiled remembering how close Hyabussa and Ein were and how long it took them to admit to their love even though they had grown up together. 

"Soul mates are also very attuned to one another's feelings, and once bonded can eve read each others thoughts and speak through a telepathic bond like that of a lir. They also find no interest in any other person besides their soul mate, like I said their souls are made only to be matched with their mates. Any other person would hold no romantic interest for them; some even say that they were never attracted to anyone else before they met their soul mates. Whether that's true I don't know, but once bonded people who are soul mates find no interest in any other person for they have already found their perfect match. And, uh that's what a soul mate is." Liane finished lamely and shrugged her shoulders nervously. 

"Oh" Legolas said without looking at her, he was staring off into space looking pensive again, and Liane nervously wondered if he was tallying up the points like she had done moments before. Shaking himself and inhaling deeply Legolas stated briskly "Well that's interesting, I've never heard of something like that before. And as much as I'd like to sit here and discuss it with you all day I'm afraid that we have been spotted." 

Liane whipped around in her seat and looked where Legolas pointed, down in the glade Celebrian was waving franticly for them to come join the picnic party. "I guess we should go down and join them." Liane stated miserably, now to add to her doubts about Legolas would be the tense state, which had settled between her and Elrond since last week. He had tried to strike up a conversation with her at least once a day but Liane did her best to avoid him. The argument they had last week simply confirmed her belief that family life was not for her, which bothered her more than she thought it would. 

Liane tried telling herself in the darkness of her room every night that family didn't matter to her, that once she completed her mission it wouldn't matter, in fact it would be easier on everyone if they didn't become close. But always when she thought of this she was presented with the warm memory of sitting on Elrond's lap, as a small child tracing his facial features with her small hands and an undeniable warmth would fill her. Even the simple thing of living in Elrond's home was comforting, she hadn't slept so well in years and as always everything felt so familiar and as time went by things were beginning to feel right. Which was a feeling Liane couldn't understand at all, there was never a time in her life that she could remember feeling out of place. Looking back on it now however Liane could never imagine going back to middle earth, it would somehow feel foreign and uncomfortable. Which certainly said something for where she really belonged, as living in Valinor was like traveling back in time about five hundred years.

Liane groaned in frustration, her mind was muddled with constant doubts and contradicting thoughts, life had been so much easier when she was miserable and alone at the temple. There was nothing there but sweet predictable work and constant silence and peace of mind. 

"Don't worry, it won't be so bad," Legolas reassured her gently, "Things just need time to settle down, after that it'll be down hill from there." Whether he spoke of their relationship or the one between Liane and her family she didn't know or care to know, she just wanted to get this whole thing over with as quickly as possible. 

All right a new chapter! I didn't put an authors notice cause nobody reads them and it's always just filled with my apologies for being so late. Anyhow this chap is pretty long, which I never intended so I have split it into two chapters. I'm going to try working on my other story as I haven't updated that in almost two months but I'm not really interested in it right now. Either way I thought I'd give you a little hint at what's coming for the next chapters so here it is: Tune in next time for more scenes of secret Liane/Legolas supporters meddling. Also Liane and Elrond have a nice chat. Liane finds more doubts about her relationship with Legolas when a rival arrives in town. Expect also to see more appearances from Katana who wasn't really in this chapter, but never fear our not so innocent sidekick will return with a vengeance! That's all for now folks!

Cheers

War


	15. Chapter 14

Authors Note: Yay a new chapter! You have no idea how long it took me to write this one medium sized chapter! It was almost nineteen pages long before I split it in half like I id last time I updated, but unlike last time I won't be posting both chapters at once, I want to refine chapter fifteen a bit before I post it. I don't think this chapter is my best work I just couldn't find a way to work what I wanted to say in the way I wanted, so if the dialog seems a bit jerky I take full blame. I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long but the next chapter is already written so it won't be long before I refine and post it on ff.net. I just hope that the new procedures they put in don't make my chapter go all wonky, so if it looks a little wonky at first don't worry I'll fix it. Well please read and review and most importantly Enjoy!

Chapter 14

"Lets get it over with then" Liane sighed looking down upon the butterfly glade miserably, "Who do you suppose that woman with Celebrian and Elrond is? I can see Galadriel and Celeborn, but who's the dark haired woman, do you know her Legolas?" Liane twisted in her seat to see Legolas sitting quite stiffly staring at the picnic party with an unreadable look on his face. 

Liane was just about to question Legolas again when another voice, a particularly feminine voice floated over the air. "Legolas, I was just coming to find you." Both Legolas and Liane swung round in the saddle to face a beautiful elven lady sitting gracefully atop a black mare. "I'm so glad I found you so quickly, we have so much catching up to do. But that can wait, you must tell me who your friend is." The elven lady looked Liane over, and although she kept her face schooled into an expression of polite curiosity it was quite clear that she wasn't happy about the situation.

Similarly Liane assessed the elf before her, she was a dark beauty, but unlike Arwen who was more of a dark and pale beauty, this elf had an earthier, sensual appeal, with her dark brown hair and smouldering green eyes. Her supple, willowy frame was encased in a flowing wine coloured gown, which naturally fit her perfectly. To top it all off she was sitting quiet comfortably in a sidesaddle position. All in all whoever she was she presented the perfect picture of what an elven maiden should be, beautiful, graceful, and elegant.

"Hello Morwen," Legolas greeted the she elf with disturbing fondness. "Liane and I were just on our way to join her parents for lunch."

"Well isn't that nice, and how convenient too now I don't have to ride all over Imladris to find you." Morwen spoke in tones that indicated that she thought everything of the situation to be anything but nice. "And you must be the famed Lady Liane that everyone's making such a fuss about." Liane smiled timidly at the intimidating beauty, not entirely sure how to feel about her. "But where is your horse my dear? Did you fall off? It's nothing to be ashamed of really, when my cousin was an elfling it took her quiet sometime to learn how to control a horse."

Liane's timid smile vanished and was replaced with an icy stare, whether Morwen had meant to insult her or not she now knew exactly how to feel about her. "I didn't fall off my horse, as a matter of fact I didn't even ride here Legolas offered me a ride." 

When Legolas didn't say anything Morwen went on with her tirade of subtle insults, "Oh I see, you were walking here and when Legolas came upon you he offered you a ride, how quaint." She said in her falsely sweet voice, "I imagine that walking is more natural to you, I heard you were raised by humans after all."

Liane drew back as though she had been slapped and jumped when she felt Legolas' hard chest behind her, so far he hadn't said anything beyond a greeting to Morwen and she had completely forgotten that he was there. "What's that supposed to mean?" she demanded defensively, trying her best to ignore Legolas' strange silence.

Morwen waved an indifferent hand in the air, "Well humans aren't as attuned to animals and nature as we elves are, _are they_." 

That was true of most humans Liane knew but human beings had done something elves had not, evolved. "That's true, but what humans lack in skill with animals they make up for with their adaptability. They have found faster and more efficient ways to travel than on a horse." Morwen raised a disbelieving eyebrow at this, "At least you don't have to ride side saddle in a car." Liane muttered under her breath.

"Oh, I see," Morwen, chortled, her delicate elven ears missing nothing, "You can't ride side saddle."  

That did it; Liane had had just about enough of this Morwen and her rude comments, not to mention Legolas' suspicious silence. "Well I think I can manage from here." Liane slid off Arods saddle, landing lightly on the springy summer grass, "I'll just leave you and your friend to catch up." Liane didn't know why she was releasing Legolas into Morwen's care. She didn't like Morwen at all and she liked the idea of Morwen and Legolas together even less. All she knew for sure was that she very much wanted to be out of this graceful, dark, unlike-able beauty's presence as quickly as possible.

"Yes, I think that's best," Morwen said sweetly and then in deeper sultry tones "Legolas and I have been away from each other for far too long" Her lashes lowered revealing only the slightest hint of their emerald depths. Without looking at her, she waved a dismissive hand at Liane and said, "You should run along dear, your parents are waiting for you."

Liane turned on her heal and began to stride away from the offensive new elf. She hadn't taken two steps though, when a strong hand shot out and clamped down on her wrist like an iron shackle. Somehow, in a matter of seconds she was airborne and then back on Arods saddle and in Legolas' arms.

"As much as I'd love to catch up Morwen, I'm afraid that it will have to wait until a later time." Legolas said, speaking for the first time since greeting Morwen, "I promised Liane that I would join her for lunch with her parents in the butterfly glade. And as I can see from here my mother has joined Elrond and Celebrian, I should like to greet her."

Liane looked down upon the glade and spotted the other elf that she couldn't identify before. Had she been more observant she might have noticed the dark haired elven lady wore a circlet of golden leaves about her head. This was obviously the Queen of Mirkwood, Legolas' mother; her name had never been mentioned in any temple records. King Thranduil himself was nowhere to be found, maybe he hadn't come to visit, or maybe he had never come to Valinor at all there was no record of had happened to King Thranduil or any of his people.

"Of course" Morwen agreed submissively, like some sort of simpering servant, Liane liked her less and less by the moment. "I shall join you."

Legolas gave Morwen a curt nod, signalling for her to go ahead of them; she did so with her head held high and her nose higher. Not wanting to be in the snobbish woman's presence for an entire meal Liane tried to protest and dismount again but Legolas held steadfast. He squeezed her tightly and lowered his head into her intricate braids and shook it subtly after Morwen had passed. Knowing a covert signal when she got one Liane kept her silence and saved her strength for the agonizing meal to come.

Elrond watched Liane and Legolas sourly from below as the approached on horseback together. Elrond thought that he and Legolas had come to an understanding about Liane. For the past week Legolas had stayed far away from her and had even announced that he would be returning to his home the Emerald Wood. And yet there he was, slowly guiding his horse down into the glade with Liane seated in front of him, held closely to his chest. Legolas had gone back on his word, which he was not known to do, and now with the arrival of his mother it wasn't likely that he was going to leave anytime soon.

Elrond hadn't counted on that, even though all the residents of Valinor had been invited and the nobility were the surest to show he hadn't taken into account that Legolas' mother was among those most likely to attend. He hadn't counted on Legolas becoming so enamoured with Liane either, he thought sourly as his eyes fixed on the pair of them again. Still, it was possible that Legolas might return to the Emerald Wood to rule in his mother's absence.

But even that hope was disintegrated for Elrond. "Ah, good here comes Legolas," Legolas' mother said as she spotted her son riding towards them, "I'm glad Morwen found him so quickly, what's the point of celebrating family unity when ones family is not with you."

Elrond hmmed politely and sipped at his wine all the while keeping a sharp eye on Liane and Legolas as they approached. Once they had gotten about a yard away from the picnic setup they stopped. Legolas swung deftly down from his saddle and offered Liane a helpful hand. Liane being the stubborn, proud child she had always been refused it and began dismounting on her own. Legolas would have none of it though, he simply took hold of her by the waist and lifter her off the saddle and safely down onto the ground. Liane gripped Legolas' shoulders in shock and did not release him once she was on her feet nor did Legolas release Liane's waist. They stood there just looking at each other for what seemed like an eternity until Morwen subtly separated them. Elrond breathed a sigh of relief as Morwen led Legolas and their horses away from Liane.

Elrond rose to his feet and approached Liane cautiously; things were still tense between them, they had barely spoken for most of the week. "Liane, I'm so glad that you decided to join us for lunch on this beautiful day." Elrond beamed and guided her over to the large purple quilt where the meal was being served. "You're lucky you joined us, a very important guest has just arrived. I would like to introduce you to Queen Indwen of the Emerald Wood, your highness I would like you to meet my youngest daughter Liane."

Queen Indwen had gotten to her feet to greet her, she lowered herself into an elegant curtsy Liane returned the curtsy, albeit a bit less elegantly. Elrond motioned for Queen Indwen to be seated and lead Liane gently to sit between him and Celebrian. Liane had a bit of trouble seating herself in Arwen's sheer lavender dress and Elrond smiled benevolently down at her braided head as she finally seated herself a bit awkwardly. 

Liane gave a small wave to Galadriel and Celebrian, they smiled indulgently back at her. Their small group sat in silence for a while, Liane felt particularly uncomfortable; Queen Indwen was looking her over very thoroughly. Perhaps she didn't like the way that she had arrived with Legolas. But why? Maybe like Elrond she was just protective. Liane shrugged mentally, she'd never had a mother herself so she wasn't familiar with how they acted. But judging by Celebrian's behaviour, who had just handed her a glass of wine, the mother was usually the more lenient of the two parents.

Then it dawned on her as she noticed Legolas and Morwen returning from tying up the horses. Morwen was obviously Legolas' wife and Indwen didn't take well to her son committing adulterous flirting. Liane's stomach lurched miserably while at the same time her blood boiled, how could he be married?!

_"He's not married!"_ Katana shouted making Liane jump. _"Don't you think he would have mentioned a wife by now? And why would he be here without his wife?"_

Liane's blood came to a simmer as she absorbed Katana's comments.  She certainly did make some good points but… _"Elves travel without their spouses all the time. And even if she's not his wife maybe she's his fiancée."_ she countered logically and gloomily.

Katana rolled her eyes and sighed, _"Do you really think Legolas is the type of person who would keep a secret like that."_

_"How should I know? I've only known him for a week!"_ Liane threw her hands up in the air mentally.

_"A week and two days"_ Katana corrected.

_"Whatever!"_ Liane snapped, while somehow managing to keep her outward composer as Legolas and Morwen joined the picnic party. Soon afterward lunch was served from a hefty wicker basket containing enough food to feed a small army was emptied. The delicious food was served and passed around gratefully in between bouts of pleasant small talk. All the while though Liane continued her mental argument with Katana. _"Where are you anyway? You're my lir you're supposed to support me in my times of need."_ she complained.

_"I'm doing reconosense."_ Katana answered cryptically.

_"What you mean is, that you're with the hobbits moving onto their fourth meal of the day. Honestly Katana your turning into a common house cat."_ Liane cut through Katana's lies easily.

_"I am not!"_ Katana yowled petulantly.

_"You are too!"_ Liane shot back immaturely. _"Jesse tells me the whole time that I was at the temple you were curled up in her lap asleep."_

_"I'll have you know that I gained some very important information that day!"_ Katana said pompously. 

_"Oh really, like what?"_ Liane sneered while outwardly smiling gracefully and sipping her wine from its silver goblet.

_"Jesse said that she thought Legolas had fancy hair and a nice butt."_

Liane choked hard on her wine and had to be patted hard on the back several times by Elrond before she regained her composer. "Sorry, I swallowed wrong" She smiled to cover her embarrassment, holding her teeth together in a smile also helped her from releasing the peals of laughter that were threatening to bubble up out of her, barely.

As she nibbled on a piece of cheese the conversation started up again and Liane allowed it to wash over her so she could contemplate what Katana had said. Not the part about his butt or hair, although truth be told she thoroughly agreed with Jesse, but what Katana said before had its merits. Legolas really didn't seem the type to keep something as important as a wife or fiancée a secret nor did he seem the type to cheat on a wife or fiancée. But she'd been wrong about people before, especially those whom she had feelings for. And as much as she hated to admit it she did feel something for Legolas. What she felt for him was debateable, she always felt so confused when Legolas was around, like she was lost in a dream. Maybe that was what it felt like to be in love, but she felt just as lost and confused when it came to her family. Elrond especially aroused a sense of confusion in her.  

Liane glanced covertly over at Elrond and at the same moment he did the same and their eyes met.  His usually steely grey eyes were now soft and welcoming and she felt as though she was being pulled into their starlit depths. All at once a tidal wave of emotions hit her, grief, fear, anger, desperation and something warm and compelling, love? Liane blinked and just as quickly the feelings receded leaving only an echo of their existence in the back of her mind. Elrond held her gaze a moment longer, pleading with he to understand. 

Indwen's pleasant laughter separated their gazes and drew their attention back to the conversation.

"What do you think Liane?" Indwen asked kindly.

Liane smiled back at Indwen to cover her panic at being caught not listening in front of Legolas' mother. She searched her mind desperately for some small thread of the conversation that she might have caught, but found nothing.

Fortunately Morwen overrode Liane with her own answer, and Liane was sure this would be the only time that she would be grateful for Morwens interference. "Personally I think it's the beautifully forests, all those lovely shades of green and the relaxing sounds of the many free roaming animals. I hear out there humans cut down forests to the point where some of the animals have become extinct."

Indwen nodded approvingly at Morwen, who in turn shot Liane a triumphant smirk. "So, Liane what do you think of our old riddle? Having lived in both middle earth of today and Valinor I'm sure that you could shed new light on the subject." Indwen posed cordially, "What is the difference between here and there?" She held up her hands as though weighing the differences herself.

Finally knowing what they were talking about Liane relaxed a bit and thought. Morwen was still grinning smugly obviously thinking that her answer, which had pleased Indwen so much, couldn't be outdone. Morwen was wrong however; Liane had seen this riddle on almost every other test she had ever taken at school. So it was with a triumphant smile of her own that she answered Queen Indwen. "T"

The group paused and looked to each other confused and then back to Liane. "Tea?" Indwen stated incredulously "There is no tea in middle earth any more?"

Liane snickered into her wine goblet at the thought of it. "No, you misunderstand me," she smiled kindly over the rim of her wine glass. "T as in the letter t, the difference between here and there is the t."

A confused silence descended upon the group for a moment before Celeborn threw back his silver head and laughed heartily "T!"

"Oh, I see," Indwen said catching on and then she laughed too "Oh how brilliant, an age old riddle solved by an elfling. Ai, I love it."

The rest of the group followed Celeborn and Indwen's lead after it dawned on them all as well. The butterfly glade was filled with everyone's laughter, everyone except for Morwen who had remained sullenly silent. Liane didn't really think it was all that funny but the sullen look on Morwens face was enough to make her smile. 

"It's really not that brilliant," Liane confessed over the dying laughter, "It's an old riddle, almost every other test I ever took in school had that riddle on it, or something similar."

"Why would your teachers put a riddle on a school test?" Celebrian asked, eager to hear Liane speak about herself for once.

"Those sorts of riddles are answered questions," she explained easily. "Where the answer is part of the question, teachers like to sneak them in to make sure that the students are taking the time to read the questions properly. It's a way to make sure students aren't cheating " Liane sipped her wine and then snorted into her goblet and smiled. "There are a few other good ones that are often used, my favourite has always been, "What color was Napoleons white horse?"' I swear I answered brown once."

Everyone laughed again and Celebrian patted Liane consolingly on the arm, as usual Morwen was not laughing. "You weren't cheating were you?" she said snidely.

Liane continued to chuckle even though she found nothing about Morwens accusation funny. But the picnic had just started to get enjoyable and she wasn't going to let Morwen ruin it now. "No, no, I was just tired and stressed out. I can't remember what subject I was being tested for, but if I was tired and stressed out it was probably math.  I never could stand math class, all those numbers made me go cross-eyed." Liane crossed her eyes and made a funny face, restoring the good mood of the picnic.

"This school of yours sounds like an interesting place," Celebrain said casually, "Did you like it there?"

"Oh yes." Liane sighed fondly, remembering the few years of her life that she could call enjoyable. "The Mugen Academy was a wonderful, maddening school." 

"Maddening?" Elrond said, looking concerned and confused at the same time.

Liane sniggered "Yeah, living at the Mugen Academy became more and more like living in a mad house rather than a school each year." Her smile broadened as though she found this to be perfectly normal. 

"You lived there?" Celebrian gasped putting a concerned hand on Liane's shoulder.

"Didn't I mention that the Mugen Academy was a boarding school?" Celebrian shook her head still not understanding. "The students live at the school in student dormitories for most of the year. Unlike most boarding schools where children are sent away mostly so their parents don't have to take care of them the Mugen Academy students stay almost year round so that they can have as much time as possible to study."

"I see," Celebrian said slowly "But what about the children's parents, where are they?"

"At their home's I presume," Liane shrugged not seeing the problem.

"But who took care of you and the other children?" Elrond demanded the thought of his daughter being cared for by someone else was hard enough to accept but to simply have been left at some school to fend for herself was infuriating.

"The T.A.'s" she said simply and then upon realizing that no one had the faintest idea of what she was talking about she explained further. "Teacher advisors are like surrogate parents to their charges, they keep an eye on their progress in and out of school and discipline them if it's needed. There are also a lot of rules that school has laid down that the students must follow or they're expelled." 

"Who was you're Teacher advisor." Elrond asked suspiciously.

Liane's heart clenched at the memory of Dr. Umeda her Teacher advisor and close friend, she looked across the quilt to Legolas who seemed to have sensed her pain he gave her a little nod and an encouraging smile. Before she knew it the pain over her lost friend was gone and she felt able to speak of him "The school doctor or healer, Dr. Umeda was my Teacher advisor, at least until my last four years at school."

"What happened to him?" Legolas asked softly, not knowing if it was such a good idea to be asking her about something so obviously painful in front of so many. But Legolas wanted to know just as much about Liane's life as her parents did, so he'd risked it.

"Oh nothing, I just no longer needed him after I was appointed school champion. Once I was given that position I was a member of the school staff and legally considered an adult and therefore in no need of parental supervision." She explained proudly, glad to finally be able to assert her adult status with something concrete in front of her family. Although truth be told, Liane had frequented Umeda's office more often after she'd became school champion than she had when she was just a regular student. He was one of the few staff members that she could stand or trust with matters of a secret nature.

"What is a school champion? And why were you appointed to this position?" Elrond demanded as though there was something wrong with being a school champion.

"I was nominated and elected by the student body for the position, against my wishes I might add." Liane snarled grumpily, at Elrond's inquiring look she continued. "Which brings to your first question. Officially a school champion is a representative of the student body, an example for younger students and outsiders and a gateway between the students and the teachers."

"And un-officially?" Galadriel smiled as though she all ready knew the answer.

Liane sighed tiredly, thinking about her days as a school champion usually did that to her, made her tired that is. "Un-officially I was, as all school champions are, over-worked, over-stressed, over-tired and underfed." 

"I know what that's like," Elrond put in jovially rubbing his daughters back, the others laughed and agreed heartily. Liane had almost forgotten that she was sitting with a group of elves that all had their own realms to run. Understanding the stresses of great responsibilities would be no stretch for any of them, which somehow comforted Liane, making her relax. Knowing that they had all born the weight of great responsibility somehow made it easier to relate to them on some level, that it wasn't just their blood that they had in common. Maybe this picnic wasn't going to be so bad after all.

Legolas beamed at Liane throughout the picnic lunch, a fact that had not gone unnoticed by Morwens eyes or anyone else's. He was afraid that Morwen might make a scene because of Liane; so every now and then he threw Morwen a placating smile. Meaning it only to keep her calm until he could get her alone and explain that Liane was the woman he wanted. And that she, Morwen, was most definitely not to interfere, she had a tendency to do that with his life, interfere.

Legolas had known Morwen since they were children in Mirkwood, and ever since then Morwen had been intent on marrying him. He had never agreed of course, he didn't love her and he was sure that she didn't love him either. Whatever her reasons Morwen had always been resolute in her goal and any other woman that Legolas had ever shown any sign of affection to had been deterred by Morwen. Not this time though, Legolas had enough to compete with to get Liane's hand, he didn't need Morwen scaring her off with threats or lies. And besides that it was long past time that Morwen found a suitable husband for herself and accept that it wasn't going to be him. There had been plenty of offers in the past, she was a beautiful noble elven lady after all, and there were still many who would marry her. 

 Still he would have to get through the picnic before saying anything to Morwen, and he worried that she might say something to insult Liane.  But whatever subtly snide remarks Morwen threw out at her during the picnic, Liane somehow managed to counter it with something witty and engaging. It was a side if her that Legolas had never seen before, so unlike her usual self she was now charming and talkative. Perhaps she had been that way at the feast last week, everyone spoke of how articulate she had been, just like her father or how kind and easy her smile came, just like her mother. He hadn't been inclined to notice that night, he'd been to busy glaring at all the men she'd danced with, thinking how dearly he wanted to kick them and dance Liane far away from them.

Tonight he would do just that, he wanted to be around Liane when she was like this more often. All he had to do was convince Morwen to leave her alone, and keep Liane's protective family at bay, and if he couldn't manage that he had only one other option open to him. An action he so feared taking that he prayed to all the Valar that Elrond wouldn't forcibly remove him from Rivendell and that Morwen would simply understand and leave him and Liane alone. But judging by the covert glares Elrond was sending him during lunch and the not so covert glares Morwen sent Liane, a peaceful resolution wasn't too likely. 

See you next Chapter folks!


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

By evening all these things were still running rampant in Legolas' mind as he paced back and forth nervously in his room. Another celebratory dinner was to take place that night to welcome his mother and the host of nobles that had come with her. And still he had yet to speak with Morwen or in truth figure out what to say to her when he did. Fortunately Morwen had been busy all afternoon directing servants where to put her things. But the feast would soon commence and still he had not come up with a way to tell Morwen to leave him alone firmly yet gently. It seemed he just might have to resort to his most desperate measure.

"Legolas!" a chiding female voice called from his doorway.

Legolas leaned against his desk miserably with his back to the door. "Mother," he whispered, almost like a curse or a prayer. Pushing away from his wooden writing desk Legolas turned and put on a happy face and cleared his throat, "Mother, what are you doing in here?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing, it's nearly time for dinner and your not even dressed." She scolded as she strode into his room closing the door behind her. "Look at you! Your hair is still wet and un-braided." Indwen fingered his hair and shunted him into a chair.

Legolas looked down at himself in confusion as his mother sat him into the chair forcefully. Of all the things! Not only did he have nothing to say to Morwen he wasn't even dressed yet, he still wore the towel he'd wrapped around his waist after his bath.  Legolas winced as his mother started working viciously on his dishevelled hair. "I was… thinking." He stated lamely.

"Oh?" Indwen smiled "And what were you thinking about that distracted you so much?"

Dare he tell his mother? If she knew there would be no end to her meddling. She had been badgering him to find a suitable mate and marry for years; at one point she had even suggested that he simply marry Morwen. Legolas shuddered at the thought of it, Morwen would have directed his life like some sort of play and he her favourite puppet.

"Legolas?" Indwen halted her ministrations, waiting for him to answer her.

"There was a sparrow whose wing was broken, I set it last week. I haven't seen the bird since, so I'm a bit worried about it." Legolas lied, deciding to wait and see how it went with Morwen before he involved Indwen.

"Ah," Indwen returned to Legolas' hair, she gently began to braid it into an elegant plait. Indwen knew her son was lying to her, oh he might have indeed set a bird's wing, he had always been kind to animals, but that wasn't what was troubling him. "That was a lovely picnic lunch we had today wasn't it." 

Legolas grunted in reply. 

"I'm looking foreword to tonight, Elrond's youngest Liane is certainly very charming."

Grunt.

"What do you think of her Legolas?" Indwen leaned over his shoulder and peered into his face for any sign of a real answer.

"She…seems very nice." He said elusively, "What do you think I should wear tonight?" Legolas purposefully drove Indwen away from the subject of Liane.

"You've never asked me for my opinion before, is there some special reason why you're asking for it now?" Indwen knew her son only asked because he didn't want to speak about Liane with her. Normally she would have left him alone, Legolas was a very independent person and didn't like having his life meddled with, but this time it seemed serious. The way he had watched Liane's every move during lunch, and he hadn't been nervous or dishevelled before a party since he was an elfling. So naturally Indwen felt it was her right and duty as his mother to interfere and help him.

"I'm just a little distracted tonight and I don't feel like picking something out that's all." At least it wasn't a complete lie, he hated lying to his mother, and he never did feel like choosing his outfits for special occasions. "Besides I value your opinion." 

With a complement like that, even though it was obviously said to indefinitely direct her away from anything involving Liane, Indwen could do nothing else than help Legolas pick out an outfit.

Legolas breathed a sigh of relief as his mother began looking through his wardrobe to find him something to wear. She picked out a handsome white tunic with green braided cuffs, and a straight deep green robe and belt with a matching over robe. Indwen also insisted that he wear his royal circlet, silver leaves shot through with strips of emerald. 

Regarding his reflection in the half mirror perched on his desk Legolas felt more confident that he could manage Morwen and sure that Liane would be in his arms all night. Yes he could just see it now, he and Liane gliding across the hall gazing deep into each other's eyes, and then ever so slowly their lips would meet in a passionate kiss. And when they drew apart he would tell her all the lovely things he thought of her and she would smile and tell him she loved him. Elrond would see how much they cared about each other and would have to allow them to marry.

"I hate him!" Liane growled, digging her fingernails into Katana's soapy fur. "How dare he!" Liane scrubbed Katana's scalp roughly with both hands creating a mow hawk of soapy fur.

Katana sat obediently still while Liane scrubbed her fur angrily, but she was slowly starting to lose patience with her lir's bad mood.

"And you!" Liane barked as she dunked Katana under water in the small wooden tub that she was washing her in. 

Katana emerged spluttering soapy water and blinking furiously to get the soap out of her eyes. "ME WHAT?!" she screeched finally unable to take Liane's abuse silently anymore.

 "You're my lir, you're supposed to support me in my times of need. But where were you? Off with the hobbits that's where! Eating to your hearts content," Liane sneered, pouring more soap into her hands and washing Katana for the third time that evening. "Your supposed to be a lir, a sacred animal gifted with an unfathomable knowledge. All you seem to be gifted with is an unfathomable appetite."

This time Liane's words had gotten personal and really hurt Katana's feelings, she tried to get away from Liane but she was too small, just another one of her inadequacies as a lir. Cornered, as she was Katana lashed right back out at Liane "If you don't stop scrubbing so hard I'll have an unfathomable bald spot!" 

Liane paused as she heard the tears in Katana's voice and stood back to look at her, _really_ look at her. Katana sat in the luke-warm water with her shoulders hunched miserably and her reddened eyes directed away from her. Liane sighed and scooped up some clean warm water from another tub, and poured it gently over Katana, rinsing away the bubbles and hopefully some of her misery. Once clean Liane pulled a limp Katana out of the wooden tub and wrapped her in a large warm towel, holding her close to her chest.

"Oh I'm sorry Katana, I didn't mean those things and I certainly didn't mean to hurt you." Liane spoke aloud, as she had when she bathed Katana, only this time she did it because she couldn't bear to link with Katana, her feelings of inadequacies almost broke her heart. "And you're a wonderful lir," she said cleaning the soap out of Katana's eyes gently with some cool water and a corner of the towel. 

_"Really?"_ Katana sniffed heavily from inside the oversized towel.

Liane's heart clenched and she linked with Katana then to reassure her completely _"Really."_ She buried her face in Katana's damp fur and cuddled her even closer. Katana purred and batted her earring playfully, scratching her neck just for god measure. Liane smiled and set Katana down on a nearby table, she had to push aside a stack of fluffy white towels for some room; they promptly fell to the floor. 

_"Ha, Ha!"_ Katana laughed nastily at Liane's mistake, still feeling a bit angry with her.

Liane scowled at Katana but bent down to pick up the towels and replace them on the ornate marble and wood table. Like the rest of the bathroom it was carved with the likeness of a beautiful elven woman around its edges. The deep marble tub in the middle of the oval room got its supply of water from the down turned hands of a female statue. Liane suspected that it was either Arwen or Celebrian; the bathroom was obviously made for a woman judging by the soft pinks and creamy beiges that it was decorated with, but so far she hadn't seen anyone but herself use it. 

Liane was amazed that there was running water at all, she hadn't expected there to be indoor plumbing but according to Glorfindel, elves had mastered indoor plumbing even before leaving middle earth. The water flowed constantly from the statue, from one hand cold water and the other hot combining to make the water pleasantly warm. The water was then siphoned off into an outside aqueduct that led outdoors and then back indoors where the dirty water was boiled clean and then used again when needed. 

Most people bathed in hot springs that appeared all over the valley where Rivendell was built. Elrond had a private spring for himself and their family; Liane however had been advised to use this bath for herself. She didn't know why nor did she care, she was just glad that the elves had indoor plumbing altogether. She had travelled far and wide for two years during the war and not once during that time had she ever had a proper bath.  

Unfolding a new clean towel Liane set about the task of drying Katana off, it was always hard to get her dry without her turning into a puffball. Katana solved that dilemma on her own however, shaking herself vigorously spraying droplets of water all over the bathroom and Liane. "Good job Katana" Liane scowled as she brushed the water off her arms.

_"Hey a girls gotta do what a girls gotta do," _Katana goose stepped around the towel table and seated herself on her fat bottom wrapping her tail around her feet pompously_" Besides your naked anyway."_ Sitting like a proud leopard queen, Katana looked down her pink nose at Liane, and then all of the sudden her fur sprung out so every strand was standing on end, making her an official 'Puff-Ball'.

Liane burst out laughing and pointed a shaking finger at Katana, "Ha, Ha!" she gasped as she bent over double. If a snow leopard cub could scowl you'd better believe Katana was doing just that, which only made Liane laugh harder. 

Katana hopped down from her perch on the towel table and walked quite calmly up to Liane who was now rolling on the floor holding her sides as she cackled like a mad woman. Katana waited patiently for Liane to have her fill and when she gasped her last laugh and rolled onto her back Katana attacked! She leapt into the air and came crashing down, claws fully extended and pounced on Liane's creamy white breast. 

"Ahh!" Liane let out a blood-curdling scream and clutched her punctured right breast. Katana scrambled away into a corner to hide, Liane rolled onto her back panting and glaring around the room looking for Katana. Just as she spotted her, the bathroom door was flung open and Elladan and Elrohir burst in, each brandishing a candle bra like swords. 

"What's going on!"  Elladan and Elrohir said in unison, they scanned the room for intruders waving their candle bras in front of them. When they found no one in the room but Katana cowering behind an extra stack of towels on the floor they slowly lowered their candle bras. 

Their eyes landed on Liane who was lying naked on her stomach with one hand still clutching her right breast. She wiggled her fingers at them "Hi." They took one look at her shook their identical dark heads and left.

"Well, I think that should do it," Liane sighed and got to her knees still rubbing her assaulted breast. "I poured some of my deepest feelings out to Legolas, I find out Legolas has a wife, a wife that is an absolute snob, I'm assaulted viciously by my lir, and my brothers walk in on me naked. The day can't possibly get any worse." 

_"How many times do I have to tell you, Legolas is not married!"_ Katana shouted.

Liane took advantage of Katana's distraction and grabbed her by the foot to drag her across the bathroom floor over to her. "Come on now don't fuss, let me brush out your fur so you don't look like such a puff-ball." Liane stood with Katana in her arms and put her back down on the towel table and retrieved a comb from her shower bag. "And you don't have to keep telling me, because I'm really getting tired of hearing you say it."

Katana growled and tried to curl into a ball to avoid the comb _"Well I'm tired of hearing you say he's married." _

"I don't even care anymore!" Liane huffed, "I'm just so angry at his behaviour, I really expected better of him. I thought elves were supposed to be higher beings than humans, I guess all men are pigs no matter their species." 

_"If you don't care so much then why are you still talking about it?"_ Katana posed.

"I told you" Liane sighed trying to hold her temper as she worked on a particularly nasty tangle. "I'm angry at him for lying, not because he's married."

 "_Well if you don't care so much then why don't you just ask him why he didn't tell you he was married,"_ Katana suggested gently.

"Why should I? I don't ever want to speak to him again." Liane huffed again but there were barely held back tears behind her words. Why hadn't he told her? How could he be married? 

_"You've never backed down from anything before,"_ Katana prodded relentlessly, hoping to rile Liane up enough so that she would speak to Legolas again.

"Normally I would give a lecherous man like Legolas a piece of my mind and a bit of my foot too, but I think that being married to that horrible Morwen woman is punishment enough." Liane shook her head as she pulled out the tufts of fur that had lodged in the comb. 

Katana rolled her eyes, there was just no reasoning with Liane sometimes, but at least she was being gentler in her ministrations now. Her fur was almost completely back to normal now, Liane always had a way with her fur she was always, well _usually_, gentle and thorough. It was a very soothing process for Katana, despite how much she complained about it. The bath and following grooming always reminded her of when Liane and she had first met, she hadn't even been weaned off her mothers teat by then and still needed a lot of tender care and attention and Liane had always given it to her. As a matter of fact their grooming ritual made her feel warm and loved and just a bit sleepy. 

"But I'll tell you what I will do," Liane said shaking the comb at Katana "I'm going to make Legolas want me more than ever, right in front of his wife and he won't be able to do a thing about it. No more of these airy fairy pastel colour dresses, no, no, not tonight." Liane strode over to her shower bag and packed away the comb and pulled out her robe, it was a ratty old thing made of blue terry cloth with rips and strings hanging off everything. 

Katana watched Liane wearily not sure exactly what she meant to do, _"Are you sure that's a good idea? What if he isn't married?"_

Liane thought about that for a moment and then it came to her "Then I'll make him jealous by dancing with everyone but him, it'll serve him right for not telling me about that Morwen woman. You should have seen him this afternoon, he was fawning all over her, and he kept smiling at her. I just bet those smile were saying 'Please don't tell Liane we're married.' Ohh I hate him" She swung her bath bag over her shoulder and stomped out of the bathroom. Katana followed her miserably, absolutely sure that this was not a good idea.

Legolas escorted his mother down to the great hall and let her mingle on her own so that he could find and speak to Morwen. He didn't have to look far; she was always right behind him whenever he was within a mile of her.  "Morwen may I have a word with you, in private." He whispered low in her ear.

She lowered herself into a low curtsy and smiled at him sweetly "Of course my lord."

Legolas rolled his eyes mentally and took her by the elbow and guided her to a deserted corner in the great hall. He cornered her so that she could not escape what he had to say as she sometimes did when she didn't like what she heard. "Listen to me Morwen, I have something very important to speak to you about, and you must listen to me."

Morwen smiled brightly "I always listen to you Legolas." She ran a finger along his lower lip "I love watching you speak."

Legolas grabbed her hand and pushed it away roughly "I said listen to me not watch me," he sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose in frustration, breathing deeply to gather his thoughts Legolas began again. "Morwen please, you and I have been friends for a long time, I don't want that to be destroyed."

"There's nothing that would keep me from caring for you, and we have been more than friends over the years and I think you know it." She interrupted sensually.

"No we haven't Morwen, we are just friends and that is the way it will remain forever." Legolas knew he wasn't getting anywhere when he looked into her eyes and saw her denial of that, the only way he would get his point across quickly it seemed was to be utterly blunt. "I mean it Morwen we are not meant to be mates, it just wasn't written in the stars for us."

"And how do you know that we're not meant to be mates unless you try," there was a quiet desperation in Morwens voice that pulled at Legolas' heart.

He didn't want to hurt her, but he had been fooled by Morwens manipulations before and he wouldn't sacrifice Liane for Morwen, not ever. He cared for Morwen as a friend but she had never made him feel the way Liane did, and he was too selfish too give that feeling up now, not even for the sake of Morwens feelings. "Because I have found the one who's name was written in the stars next to mine. I'm sorry if that hurts you but I won't marry someone who I don't love."

Morwens eyes shone with unshed tears for just a moment as she absorbed the truth of his words. She looked away from him and then over his shoulder and her eyes flashed an angry green fire.

Legolas tipped her chin up with his fingers "I'm sorry, truly." He whispered sincerely feeling his words. 

Morwen turned a watery smile on and said, "May I ask one thing of you my lord?"

"Anything," He answered, ready to do whatever it took to keep Morwen away without destroying her completely.

"That you accept this ring as a sign of our friendship." She pulled a silver ring off her middle finger and held it up for him to take.

Legolas smiled softly and accepted the ring; he slipped it onto his left ring finger, it was the only one it would fit on. Morwen beamed at him and turned in his arms and out of the corner, she held his hand and kissed it gratefully. She then glided off into the crowd throwing him one last smile over his shoulder before she returned to her ladies. 

Liane was making her way to the great hall feeling very proud of her choice in clothes for the evening. She had told Elladan and Elrohir that she would meet them there, in truth she didn't want them to see what she was wearing, they wouldn't have let her out of her room. She was wearing a deep blue sheer circle skirt with a silver coin belt that sat low on her hips. For a top she wore a matching blue Turkish vest with a silver coin trim like that of her belt, underneath she wore a simple black velvet choli, both exposed her abdomen. On her hands and feet she wore a matching set of wide silver belled bracelets and anklets, on her head she wore the matching silver headpiece. With each step Liane took the coins and bells swayed and jingled seductively, she wouldn't be surprised if her brothers threw a sack over her and carried her back to her room when they saw her, but not before Legolas would see exactly what he wasn't going to get, ever. 

Just as she reached a side door that led to the great hall Morwen appeared from behind a statue "Good Evening my lady" she said while graciously dipping into a curtsy, Liane was obliged to curtsy back but nothing more. "Your dress is very… _unique_."

Liane cocked an arrogant brow at her, determined not to be phased by Morwens barely veiled insults. "Thank you" Liane looked Morwen up and down, taking in her deep emerald dress "Your looking particularly…_green_ this evening, it certainly suits you." She said cattily, Morwen forced a smile, which said all to well that she had felt Liane's insult.

Morwen forced her mouth into a smile "Your certainly wearing a lot of silver," she said noting Liane's many coins and bells "But I suppose silver would suit you, your so pale. I don't like to wear a lot of silver myself it's such a cold color, but when one must wear sliver I suppose one can't do anything about it."

Liane paused in her stride "Sorry?" she said not understanding Morwen.

"Oh well there are times in elven tradition when one is required to wear silver" Morwen flashed an intricate silver ring on her left hand. 

Liane's eyes fixed on the silver ring that Morwen wore on her wedding finger, so Legolas was married. _"I told you so."_ Liane said Katana, though not feeling at all triumphant about winning the argument. "It's a lovely piece of jewellery," she said aloud to Morwen, picking up her stride and heading again to the great hall.

"Yes, these sorts of rings come in pairs you know." Morwen explained as though to make her point perfectly clear, though it wasn't at all needed. "I see most of your family has all ready arrived, perhaps you would like for us to go into together."

"No thank you, I can manage on my own just fine." Liane said curtly "Besides I'm sure that you have your own people to attend to." 

"As you wish my lady," Morwen said quietly and before Liane knew it she was gone, probably melted back into the shadows where she came from.

Liane approached the side door into the great hall, she stood there observing the goings on for a while she scanned the hall for Legolas. The hall was decorated very nicely; the theme was obviously made to make the woodland guests feel welcome. The last green boughs of the season were hung all around the hall; the tables were laden with beautiful flower arrangements. Liane soon spotted Legolas; he looked magnificent wearing green robes with a clean white shirt and a silver and green leaved circlet. He looked like everything an elven prince should be, regal, strong, intelligent, incredibly sexy, no, no! He was a lying, cheating, dog. 'Just look at him' she thought as he stood there looking handsome and kind waving to someone across the room with a smile curving his incredible mouth. Liane looked to where he was waving and spotted Morwen in the main doorway. Liane's eyes swivelled back to Legolas, and more importantly to the hand he was waving with. On his left ring finger he wore an identical ring to that of Morwens. 

"There you are Liane" Someone said from beside her, it was Glorfindel; he walked in front of her blocking her view of Legolas. It was just as well though, Liane didn't think that she could handle seeing Legolas looking so wonderful, knowing that he couldn't be hers. "You look beautiful, I can certainly see why you let your brothers go ahead of you they would have had a fit if they saw you in that outfit."

Liane smiled indulgently at Glorfindel who was dressed very regally himself in white tunic and black leggings; he looked like something from the cover of a romance novel. It made her wonder why he wasn't married, he was a very handsome elf and he was certainly charming and well respected, what woman wouldn't want him. Liane's mouth curved into a devious smile as an obvious idea hit her, she took Glorfindels arm and glided into the great hall with him, she may not be able to have Legolas but he couldn't have her either, not tonight at least.

Legolas stood in his corner for a while scanning the room for any signs of Liane, she hadn't arrived with her family and he hoped that she wasn't ill. He kept his eyes glued to the main entrance just in case she arrived, people milled in through the doorway stopping to speak politely with Elrond and Celebrian who were greeting their guest's graciously. Morwen entered the doorway and stopped to scan the room herself when she spotted him she waved enthusiastically, Legolas thought it odd since she had already been in the great hall and spoken to him but he waved back to her anyway. 

Shaking his head Legolas went back to scanning the room again just in case he had missed Liane somewhere in the crowd, slowly but surely his eyes inspected every corner of the great hall and still there was no sign of Liane. But it wasn't just his eyes that where peeled for her appearance he had let his hearing flare, just then he heard someone call her name across the hall and he swirled around to look in that direction.

 She was a vision standing next to Glorfindel near the doorway, her hair was down but punctuated by small braids and a silver headpiece. She wore foreign, scandalous clothes; a straight sheer blue skirt worn low on her hips, a silver coined belt was wrapped around her hips. She wore sliver sandals on her feet and silver-belled ankle bracelets that sounded her every movement. A scandalous top exposed her entire abdomen for all to see. 

Legolas found himself moving towards her like a moth to a flame drawn in by her exotic dress, but just as he pushed through the last throng of people Liane had disappeared. Sure that he dreamed her Legolas shook his head and gazed around the great hall again, his eyes again found Liane and she wasn't a dream. She was a nightmare, she looked no less beautiful she was simply laughing and touching all the men who were near her.

Legolas stalked over to her, his blood boiling to a fever pitch as she stroked Glorfindels arm just a little too intimately. He pushed boldly through the circle of admirers that had gathered around her, but just as he reached her Elrond's voice rang out through the hall.

"Welcome my friends and my esteemed guests," He said jovially and the crowd quieted and turned their attention to Elrond who spoke from the steps at the front of the great hall. "Tonight I am proud to welcome our woodland friends and kin to celebrate in our recent good fortune." Elrond's eyes landed on Liane fondly despite her scandalous dress. "Let us welcome Queen Indwen and Prince Legolas." Everyone in the hall applauded and Indwen rose to stand next to Elrond and Celebrian, Legolas supposed that it was his duty to join her. Reluctantly he left Liane in the company of Glorfindel and approached the steps to stand next to his mother, just a step below and beside him stood Morwen. "Now let us all join together through good food and wine on this splendours evening." 

The crowd applauded again and people started heading for the long tables where a sort of self serve buffet had been set up, while others continued on with their conversations. Liane continued to speak intimately with Glorfindel, holding tight to his arm and laughing at almost everything he said. The moment he got the chance Legolas strode away from the steps and stalked back up to Liane and Glorfindel. Coming quietly up behind her he placed his hand on the small of her naked back revelling in the feel of her silky skin for just a moment. 

She turned to him with a surprised look on her face "Yes?" she spoke as though they had just met for the first time or he was some annoying pest not worthy of her attention.

"My lady, why don't I escort you to the buffet table," it was the only thing he could think to say other than simply throwing her over his shoulder and taking her to his room.

"No thank you, I'm not hungry," she said dismissively.

"Then perhaps you will join me for the sake of diplomacy," he said through clenched teeth, inserting his arm between her and Glorfindel he pulled her close to him and steered her forcefully towards the buffet table. But just as they reached the table Legolas turned them sharply sideways to a side door that led to the gardens, once in the privacy of the shadowed garden Legolas whirled Liane around to face him. "Just what do you think your doing?"

"I am standing in a dark garden with a man who doesn't know where he's going." She said sarcastically, "I seem to recall something about a buffet table."

"Not that" he said jerkily, "Look at you! Dressing and acting like some, some… common tavern woman!" 

Liane gasped, "How dare you! You, you… jackass!"

"How dare I?" he said incredulously, "I come here tonight thinking to enjoy a celebration with you and what are you doing? Baring your body for everyone to see and fawning all over Glorfindel!"

"Oh yes poor you!" Liane spat "You have everything and still you expect more! I guess I should have expected this kind of behaviour from you."

"Oh really and why's that?" he quizzed.

"Well considering your heritage…"

"And what's that supposed to mean?' his eyes and voice hardening.

"Oh you know what I mean!" she whispered vehemently, "your just like your father, what am I supposed to be? Some sort of prize, like a big diamond for you to keep in your collection? Well newsflash mister I am not a thing to be owned or used for your entertainment!"

Legolas drew back as though he had been slapped, he couldn't believe his ears, why was Liane saying these things. Had someone gotten to her, told her lies about his father, perhaps it had been Glorfindel. Whatever the case he would not let his father go undefended "My father was a great man" he ground out "You didn't know him and you don't know me."

"I think that's pretty obvious." Liane scoffed turning her back to him stiffly.

"I thought I knew you too, but I guess I was wrong," he said a little sadly, whatever had gotten into her he didn't care; her comments had been rude and untrue.

"Yeah I guess you were." Liane said with her back still turned to him.

Legolas stood there for a while staring at Liane's back, praying that she would turn around and laugh and say it was all a joke. But she didn't, which for some reason angered him more than anything she had ever said, that she simply wouldn't speak to him. Normally he would have stayed and tried to figure out why someone would say such things but now he just felt betrayed and confused. Legolas turned away from her himself no longer able to look at her when he was so angry.

Nothing more was said between them, the night and the romance had ended between them and they went their separate ways into the dark gardens without uttering another word to each other.

Authors Note: Okay the second part of the long chapter! There were some jerky parts but I'm generally happy with this. Don't worry it isn't over yet, believe me it's far from over. Muhahaha! 


	17. Chapter 16

Authors Note: Hi everyone, Finally a new chapter! I know it must have seemed long to everyone else but it hasn't seemed long to me, I've just been so busy with work and classes lately that the time just seems to fly by. I'm sorry it came so late though; I hope everyone enjoys it and still reviews despite their anger for having to wait so long. As for the next chapter I don't know how long it will take or be, this chap. is very long, but I will tell you that it's going to have some smut in it yay! Anyway enjoy, read, and review. Cheers War.

Chapter 16

****

****

            Elrond's gaze wandered wearily around the courtyard through the dense morning fog until his eyes found her. Liane made barely a sound as she glided across the courtyard like a shadow in her dark attire. This would be the twelfth day in a row that she would rise before dawn to disappear on her horse into the forest only to return well after dark. 

As usual Liane entered the stable silently and emerged leading her gigantic palomino warhorse Herger. Casting a discreet glance around her, she leapt gracefully onto Herger's back and kicked him into a swift canter back across the courtyard. 

Elrond watched and listened until he could no longer see Liane's outline nor hear the clip clop of Herger's hooves. Shaking his head sadly Elrond turned away from the courtyard and allowed his eyes to un-focus and sweep over his precious city. Even in the suffocating fog it was a vast and beautiful place to look upon form his place on the wide balcony. The elegantly carved buildings and statues, the lush gardens, ancient forests that were ever green, and to west the great white mountains and to the east the deep blue sea. 

He had nearly forgotten how lovely this place was; after Liane had been taken there hadn't been much that could get his attention. Luckily he'd still had two very good advisors like Erestor and Glorfindel to keep Rivendell up and running for him. If it hadn't been for them and his sons Rivendell would have fallen into despair, by the looks of things today they had taken very good care of Rivendell indeed. He would have to thank them all the next time he saw them in private.

For this had not been the first time Glorfindel and Erestor had been entrusted to see to Rivendell before. The first Imladris in middle earth had come under their care and protection after Elrohir and Elladan had brought their mother back from her terrible imprisonment with the orcs. Elrond never left her side until he was sure all her wounds were completely healed. But there are some wounds not even the love of a husband could heal. 

Celebrian had no longer found any joy in middle earth and decided to sail west to the green pastures and heavenly light of Valinor. As she sailed away he felt as though the light of middle earth left with her and in many ways it had, for him at least. 

Afterwards he had taken refuge in his personal quarters for weeks, slowly returning to his duties as lord of Rivendell little by little every day. He had to, he was lord and master of Rivendell, his people needed to know that there was still strength left in their leader after such a tragedy, his children needed to know it even more. And there was strength and joy left in him still, but after Celebrian's passing over the sea life had become more of a waiting game for him. 

Always he waited for the visions that he had been blessed and cursed with to come to pass. But in truth all he waited for was the day when he and Celebrian would be reunited on the shores of Valinor. 

And when that day had finally come it had been a glorious sight to see his beloved Celebrian standing on the sandy white shores waving to him eagerly with many other elves. He had jumped overboard like an eager elfling casting his heavy robes away from him as he swam to shore where she waded out waist deep to greet him with open arms and a kiss. Their meeting had been bittersweet however, for he knew that he would eventually have to explain why Arwen wasn't with him.

Elrond grimaced at the painful memory; he never could stand to see Celebrian cry and she had cried a great deal when he brought news of Arwen's choice. She had been so distraught that he worried she might fall into another depression like that, which had brought her to Valinor in the first place. But her tears had soon dried up and she smiled a sad smile of understanding and accepted her daughter's choice.

It made him wonder how she'd done it; how she bared the pain, Arwen's choice had been heart wrenching for him, he never thought any pain could ever equal it. The only thing worse than leaving a daughter behind to die a mortal death was losing another to an unknown fate. Arwen had at least been in the care of Aragorn and had lived many years surrounded by the love and warmth of her family. 

Liane however was so young when she was taken, so young that she couldn't even remember anything of the short time that she had lived here. That was perhaps what disturbed him most about Liane's disappearance, the fact that she couldn't remember them. Not only was she far away from them but she didn't even have a memory of them to warm her heart when she was lonely.

Such things made him wonder what she did have to comfort her while she grew up. She had spoken little of her life, nor those she might hold close to her heart. The only family she'd mentioned was her foster father Joseph White, and by the way she spoke about him there had been no love lost between them. Which simply enraged him further, as much as the idea of another man raising his daughter angered him; the thought of her alone and unloved infuriated him to the point of wanting to throw things. 

Liane hadn't mentioned a lover either, not that it was likely that she would ever speak of such things to him. But his family did have a tendency to fall for humans and he worried about Liane's ties to middle earth enough as it was. 

Somehow he doubted that possibility as well though, since her arrival here Liane had taken little or no notice of the hungry gazes that had followed her. Indeed she seemed more inclined to organizing the library in the company of Erestor, or most recently riding off into the darkness alone not return for hours.

Save for one elf's attention that was, Legolas. It was plain for anyone to see that they were both attracted to each other, their eyes lingered on each other in unspoken longing. Perhaps not so obvious of late though, Liane left early in the morning alone and returned late into the night alone. Legolas had been present all day for the past two weeks, seeing to the nobles of his realm and his mother Queen Indwen. 

It had dismayed some that Liane and Legolas seemed to have lost interest in each other so quickly, Elrond was most definitely not among them. But it was with a troubled sigh that he acknowledged that some of his subject's sadness was misplaced.

A short way across from the terrace were he stood, another lone figure watched Liane's progress from another balcony. Legolas had been there everyday just as he had been. Liane may have lost interest in Legolas but he certainly hadn't lost interest in her. Legolas stared for a long time at the spot where Liane had been and Elrond watched him in turn. Legolas soon turned away and melted into the shadows with hunched shoulders.

"He loves her." Came a calm voice from behind him.

Startled, Elrond spun around to meet Aragorn emerging from the darkness of the hallway. "Don't be so ridiculous," he scoffed, regaining his composure. "They only met three weeks ago."

"He loves her," Aragorn repeated surely as he came abreast of the dark elf lord.

"Perhaps" Elrond said frowning "But Liane is too young for him and his intentions."

"Liane only seems too young because she is the youngest among the elves, and even if she weren't she will always be a child in your eyes." Aragorn countered wisely, knowing full well how Elrond felt, he'd had three daughters himself. "But in reality Liane has a wisdom about her not usually gifted to those of her age. I think she can handle Legolas and his intentions."

"She does not have to handle him just yet." Elrond grunted crossing his arms over his broad chest. "And she is too young, she is only twenty three, she has much to learn yet."

"That is not what you thought twenty years ago." Aragorn pointed out smugly, "As I recall you were holding a meeting to discuss Liane's betrothal."

"That was then and this is now!" Elrond hissed defensively, flinching at the memory of the night when Liane had disappeared. If only he had paid her more attention she might not have run off and been kidnapped. "And even then I would never have forced her into a union that she did not want or wasn't ready for. Not even for the sake of my people."

"No, you wanted her to fall in love, not only for the prophecy but for the sake of her happiness as well." Aragorn agreed walking over to the balconies edge and looked across the dark distance to where Legolas had stood moments before. He turned back to Elrond "Can you honestly say that Legolas hadn't been a candidate for Liane's hand? If not the only candidate."

Elrond bowed his head and joined Aragorn at the balconies edge and leaned on it heavily. "He is a fine man, and he has accomplished many great things and yes I had considered him a suitable husband for Liane." he conceded that to Aragorn for it was true. "But the fact remains that a marriage between Liane and whomever she would choose is no longer required to fulfill her prophecy. And if that were not enough, Liane has lost interest in Legolas and therefore the matter is closed." He said this with absolute finality. Elrond marched from the balcony with determined strides back to his personal quarters. 

Aragorn shook his dark head at the elf lords retreating back dismally "She loves him" he said quietly before turning away from the balcony as well.

Liane rocked back and forth as she rode hard through the forest, ducking and sliding from side to side occasionally to avoid the many outstretched branches. It almost seemed as though the trees had come alive to try and waylay her from riding any further into the forest. She knew that this had to be her fathers doing; he was a great elf lord with great power. He ruled over every aspect of this Rivendell just as he had ruled the Rivendell in middle earth.

It struck her as odd that Elrond had given both his realms the same name, it would only invite confusion, but she supposed it must have been a sentimental thing. Galadriel and Celeborn had named their realm here in Valinor Carhas Galadhon just like in middle earth; they couldn't name it Lothlorien for there already was a Lorien in Valinor, which would create some _real_ confusion. Legolas' realm was called the Emerald Wood; close enough to Mirkwood's original name of Greenwood.

Liane kicked Herger into a faster run as her mind wandered onto Legolas for the hundredth time. For the past two weeks all she'd thought of was him and all she could do was get as far away from him as possible. No doubt he'd spent the past two weeks with his wife Morwen, they were probably still in bed right now. The mere thought of Legolas in bed with another woman, especially Morwen, made her want to cry. She tried telling herself that Legolas wasn't worth her tears; no man who would cheat on his own wife was worth that. But still unshed tears burned behind her eyes threatening to spill out in massive quantities and no doubt to be followed by some very unflattering blubbering. 

Ironically it wasn't too long ago that she'd scoffed at this same sort of behavior from other girls. Fretting over ex-boyfriends or boys they couldn't even suck up the courage to speak to in the halls on their way too class. And now here she was in the same predicament; riding hard in the darkness but wishing that she were back in bed wearing a pair of sweat pants two sizes too big and a tee shirt with a box of chocolates held firmly under her arm. _'Oh how the mighty have fallen'_, it was a good thing that Katana wasn't awake yet, she would have a field day if she could hear her thoughts.

Let him be with Morwen then! she thought viciously, maybe she'd even tell Morwen about his abhorrent behavior, that would serve him right. But then that would mean actually speaking to Morwen, which she fully intended to avoid. Besides, being bound to such an awful woman like Morwen was punishment enough for even the most violent of crimes. 

Perhaps that was why Legolas had made a pass at her, any man bound to that woman would probably be desperate for some polite company. Even though Liane had to admit she hadn't always been pleasant with Legolas. Even so, that first night she'd spent here would certainly make up for any impoliteness on her part. No matter, Legolas didn't deserve her pity or her tears, even though in the darkness of her room late at night he had them both.

Liane leapt from Herger's back while he was still running at full speed and tumbled onto the soft underbrush of the forest before springing to her feet and bounding into a run. She only hoped that the physical activity of her old training routine would drive all thoughts of Legolas and Morwen from her mind. It had worked for the past two weeks; everyday she rose before dawn to ride out to her small valley where she would hone her fighting skills. It was an activity that she had long avoided; the fluid movements of combat always brought back memories of the war, a dark time in her life when all she did was fight. But here in Valinor, her true home, as with so many other things the burdens of those dark times seemed to have been lifted. She was now able to train in peace; able to drive away her chaotic thoughts and feelings in the heat of violent and exhausting combat. 

Weaving through the trees along side Herger Liane thought of nothing else but reaching her destination, a place that she had found two weeks ago to train in. It was small valley with splashes of forest here and there; large meadows filled with cloverleaves and large rocks and right down the middle of it all ran a shallow river. It offered a wide variety of surfaces to train on opening up an even wider range of exercise and training possibilities, she wasn't likely to lose interest in her training routine here.

Upon reaching the small valley Liane followed Herger as he calmly walked over to his favorite grazing spot, a small patch of grass underneath a large willow tree, and removed his saddle and bridle leaving them to lean against the willow tree. After giving Herger a grateful rub behind the ears for getting her here so soon, Liane returned to the edge of the valley and walked around its borders putting up shielding wards as she went. 

The wards were very much like the ones that surrounded the Kurast temple now; only these were a little less potent in their strength. But nevertheless if anyone came wandering by they would only see a peaceful empty valley and feel no interest to investigate further. The wards were created from a spell that was lost after the great city of Kurast fell centuries ago, but Liane had found it once more and had used it to secure the Kurast perimeters as well as some highly classified areas. 

Using it here gave her the privacy she needed to get through her vigorous and sometimes violent training routine. If her father or brothers ever saw her engaging in such violent acts they would surely have a fit. And they had wandered by the valley a few times; as a matter of fact they came nearby almost everyday. She suspected that they could sense there was magic preventing them from finding her, they were ancient elves after all. But as the wards muted all sound and gave the illusion of an empty valley with a strong impulse to leave they all simply turned around and went back the way they had come.

When she returned to Rivendell at the end of the day she always made sure there was never any evidence of the brutal training that she put herself through. Like all the other warriors trained at the temple Liane was taught to heal herself by seeking out her injuries with her mind and healing them from the inside out. Those who were destined to be healers in the temple, for not all were destined for a life of combat, were even able to heal others. Liane wasn't a healer though; she was a warrior through and through, she had learned a great deal about healing during the war but never enough to heal another person. 

The Kurast warrior's ability to heal themselves was one of the things that made them such deadly opponents. If a warrior were ever injured they would simply focus some of their energy to the wound and stop the bleeding. Even the deepest and most fatal of wounds could be stopped and then healed by a skilled healer later. With such a skill the Kurast warriors were nearly invincible, nearly. 

            Liane had come full circle around the small valley and stopped to survey her work, the barriers had been erected and would keep any unwanted visitors unaware of her presence. Turning inward Liane started for the middle of a small glade, everything was still peaceful in the early morning darkness, Herger snoozed calmly under his willow tree, and a slight breeze ruffled the leaves softly. It was a pity that all this serenity would soon be replaced by the sounds of combat, steel clashing with steel, flesh and bone colliding and breaking. 

 She had long since tired of the sounds of battle and had forsaken her old training routine for a less violent form of exercise. The exercises were usually practiced only by the most aged of the temple members, it was a relaxing exercise meant to strengthen the connection between mind and body. But in the wake of this past month's emotional turbulence the only thing that could relax her turbulent thoughts and heart was the exhaustion after a long day of training.

Training had always relaxed her, it helped release all her pent up emotion and energy. But over the past three years the sounds of combat always echoed painfully into her already terror ridden dreams. Fortunately this had not been the case of late; as a matter of fact she hadn't slept so well in years as she did here.

This was just another unsettling sign of her place here in Valinor; even before the war she had always had trouble sleeping. It always felt as though someone was trying to invade her mind, like they were trying to reach out and grab her. And the sea always called to her, sometimes when she couldn't sleep she would simply stare at it for hours on end wondering what was out there and who was calling her. The call had gotten stronger after the war; it would often wake her in the night with its intensity sometimes. And if it wasn't the sea keeping her awake then the dark, cold, hellish scenes that had been her life for two years invading her dreams would.  

In Valinor, here, though she dreamt only of warm places, good feelings and soft familiar voices. It was always hard for her to distinguish if these were dreams or actual memories of her childhood when she woke in the morning. She dreamt of lying on her back in a meadow on a breezy, sunny day with Arwen and Celebrian on either side of her chatting happily as they wove flowers and vines into crowns and wreaths. She dreamt of being rocked to sleep by her father as he sung her lullabies in his deep soothing voice. She dreamt of snowy nights spent in the warmth of the family dinning room, filled with her brother's raucous laughter. The dreams or memories were fleeting however, whenever she tried to bring them into greater focus she would wake up and then fall back to sleep barely remembering anything

The dreams, or memories, were just another thing that she wanted to block out with exhausting exercise. She desperately wanted to know more about her childhood and if the memories were real, she wanted to know more about her family, to develop some sort of actual connection. 

She remained distant however, the incident between her and Elrond three weeks ago reminded her of how inadequate she had become in the ways of family. All her family in middle earth was dead and she had made no attempt to make such a bond with anyone else. What use did she have for family? But she had a family now, and her performance as a daughter and sister were pathetic. And she desperately wanted to be a good daughter, to fit into Elrond's warm and caring family.

It had been rare that she'd ever seen her foster father, Joseph; he was always kind but somewhat distant. They had never truly developed a close father daughter bond, he was always busy keeping his post in England, which she understood and respected. But every now and then she longed for his company even if he was a bit distant, usually this happened late at night or during the holidays. And when he couldn't be there she would look to the stars and pray that her parents would somehow find her and take her home with them. But they never came, it wasn't their fault of course but a part of her always felt angry with them for never coming. 

Liane now knew why they hadn't come; it would have been virtually impossible for them to get to her. This didn't comfort her somehow though; it only served to make her feel guilty. If it hadn't been for her Ryuujiruo would never had come here, Elrond had nearly died because of her, worse still if Ryuujiruo had succeeded the entire elven race could have been destroyed. How could she ever blame them for not being there for her, when it was because of her that so many terrible things had happened?

This guilt she supposed was what made her so hesitant to get close to any of her family. Even though from the moment she was a little girl and was told that her real parents were elves that lived in Valinor the only thing she ever wanted was to know them and be close to them. She especially wanted to get to know her mother Celebrian, for never in her whole had she ever had a mother figure. She'd had sisters and brothers and even a sort of father figure but never a mother figure.

Celebrian, she knew was very keen to get to know her as well, she had even asked her numerous times to join her in the sewing room. She had refused politely however, her sewing skills left something to be desired and besides that what would she talk about with the other ladies. Somehow she seriously doubted what was considered acceptable conversation in modern day middle earth, which could range anywhere from the weather to sex positions, would be considered appropriate with the elven ladies of Valinor. She would only manage to embarrass herself and her mother, so she tried to avoid the sewing room at all possible costs. She could spend more time with her brothers if it didn't always bring on a wave of guilt, she could never replace her fallen brothers. And as for Elrond, well the incident three weeks ago had no doubt created a rift in their relationship that could never be healed. 

In the old documents at the temple that described elven life, on the subject of family, it was said that elven parents rarely had to discipline their children because; There was such a close bond of love and understanding between them that there rarely came a time when a parent would have to discipline their child. 

Apparently there just wasn't enough love between her and Elrond for them to form such a bond. Or perhaps it was because she had spent so much time among humans that she could no longer connect with elves, not even with her own family. 

How could Elrond want such a displaced child? He was an official, the leader and ruler of Rivendell; she was no doubt a great embarrassment to him. It would certainly explain that day in the butterfly glade two weeks ago when Elrond had sent her that wave of jumbled emotions. It had been a very disturbing occurrence, she had never felt anyone else's emotions like that and she had a hard time figuring out what had happened. Among that jumble of emotions however had been an underlying hint of desperation, a desperation for her to understand. 

At the time none of it had made sense to her but now that she had time to think on it she understood, unfortunately. Elrond wanted her to understand that she simply didn't belong here, that she wasn't a proper elven daughter and that he was disappointed in her. And who could blame him? She wasn't a demure, gentle, soft-spoken lady like her sister or mother, she couldn't even speak her own language properly, she was just too human. How could Elrond want such a child? 

It pained her greatly to think of such things, she'd never thought or felt anything like this before, frankly it was more than a little off putting. Tears sprung to her eyes again and she knew that it was time to rid herself of such burdens. 

"Shadows of dishonor and misdeed," Liane spoke clearly through her watery eyes, "I summon you to my will, shadow khan." 

Twelve-shadow khan stretched out from the shadows cast by the surrounding trees and boulders. They slithered over the dewy green grass soundlessly until they stood at attention in a straight line in front of Liane. They were nearly invisibly in the morning darkness; they wore a uniform almost identical to hers, the only difference being that their hoods were pulled up so that only their red eyes were visible and the red symbol on their backs that marked them for what they truly were. 

The Shadow Khan had been around nearly as long as the Kurast order itself; they were created in much the same way the nazgul had come into being. They were what remained of those warriors who had dishonored themselves in life and were therefore sentenced not only to death but also an eternity of slavery to the temple as shadows of what they had once been. What was left of their souls was to forever lurk in the shadows of life until a Kurast warrior mage of real honor called upon them for service. As they were bound to the order and those who served it loyally they could never touch or harm anything that they were not given permission to do so. But on the flip side they could not be harmed or killed, not even by a Kurast warrior mage, they were only shadows after all. 

Nevertheless they presented a considerable threat in combat, they had once been Kurast warrior mages and there was no fiercer warrior on this earth than one of the Kurast order. A warrior of the Kurast was raised from childhood within the order and trained until their minds and bodies were as strong and lethal as the finest blade. Training in magic came much later in life and the power that each warrior possessed deepened largely on the warrior in question. Usually as the years passed and a warrior mage became older their magical power would increase, but that was only true of those who continued to train and study the magical arts.  

An observer might say that the Kurast warrior mages possessed the power to control the elements, but in truth they had only the power to control themselves. One had to have absolute focus and concentration to call upon the fire of the heart, the earth in ones bones, the wind of the spirit or the flowing river that dwelled within the mind. Those who practiced this art usually followed up with physical training as well, it was just practical, a healthy body meant a healthy mind and vice versa. 

On that thought Liane smirked menacingly at the shadow khan in front of her, the shadow khan were fallen warriors of old and perhaps a few that she had know in her lifetime. But she too was a warrior of the Kurast and although she had not been training for quite some time she wasn't going to be defeated so easily. "Come my fallen ones" her grin widened as their red eyes narrowed hatefully, "I give you full permission to do your worst, indeed I welcome all you have to offer on this fine day." 

With her arms spread wide Liane watched with glee as the shadow khan drew weapons of their choosing from the shadows from whence they came. She dropped her arms and drew her own sword and for a moment they all simply stood there staring at each other. But then as they had every other day for the past two weeks the shadow khan rushed her and so started another long day of training.

As the sun plunged closer and closer to horizon Rivendell was still abuzz with activity, even three weeks after Liane's return guests had continued to flock to the city. Preparations had to be made for the many new arrivals for the next week, which was why Erestor and Elrond were still cooped up in Elrond's sweltering study. 

"What of the great hall, has that been redecorated?" Elrond asked with his eyes still focused on the sheets of paper in front of him.

"Yes my lord." Erestor replied for what seemed like the hundredth time that day. Elrond asked questions on every possible subject, sometimes even asking the same question twice. And as always Erestor answered with a humble 'yes my lord.'

"Good, good." Elrond muttered absentmindedly into another large sheaf of papers. "Hmm, will you delivery this letter to Glorfindel? I think I shall let him handle this matter." Elrond waved a piece of paper above his head for Erestor to take while he flipped through a calendar with the other.

"Yes my lord," Erestor snatched the piece of parchment from Elrond's hand and quickly backed out of the study, keen to be away from Elrond and his incessant questions.

Walking quickly Erestor headed to where he knew he would find Glorfindel, and as usual he was exactly where he knew he would be, the stables. He stood in an open stall humming softly to his horse Sila while brushing his magnificent white coat. There were few who could tame the proud beast with such ease as Glorfindel. Perhaps it was a gift of his or perhaps Sila simply deemed Glorfindel worthy of his obedience, which ever it was Erestor did not know.

Nor did he care at the moment, "_Quel andune_, Glorfindel," Glorfindel tilted his head in response. Sighing angrily Erestor approached the stall cautiously so that he might get Glorfindels full attention. "Elrond thought you should see this." He held up the now neatly folded piece of parchment and waved it next to Glorfindels ear in hopes to pry him away from his precious horse.

No such luck, Glorfindel simply continued to brush Sila with long calming strokes and said without looking up, "What is it?"

Erestor rolled his, but the realized that in his haste to get out of Elrond's study that he hadn't even glanced at the paper in his hands. Unfolding it quickly he saw that it was an old harvest report, one that he himself had written over twenty years ago. Frowning he wondered why Elrond would want Glorfindel to see this, perhaps he had simply given him the wrong paper. 

Or perhaps, and most likely, he had given him a fake document to deliver just to get rid of him; he had done it many times in the past before. Shaking his head and tucking away the report Erestor thought on the matter, he supposed he couldn't blame Elrond, the past three weeks had to have been hard on him.

"He gave you a fake letter didn't he?" Glorfindel guessed smugly, still keeping his attention on Sila. "You know if you were just a little less annoying he might stop doing that."

Erestor frowned at the blond elf's back but didn't say anything because that would be exactly what Glorfindel wanted him to do. Instead he rocked back and forth on his heals and stretched his arms over his head, hours in a hot study was not good for his back. Craning his neck to the left he spotted an empty stall and his mind wandered onto the subject that Elrond himself was no doubt pondering himself right now. 

Liane's absence from court had many people talking and wondering what she was doing leaving so early and returning so late. Indeed he wondered as well, but he knew better than to believe any of the strange and sometimes cruel rumors that circulated at court.

Apparently Glorfindel wondered about Liane as well, for the first time since his arrival Glorfindel turned away from Sila and joined him in staring at the empty stall where Liane gigantic stallion usually stayed. "Her father worries for her." Erestor stated, feeling the decoy letter weighing heavily in his pocket.

"I would worry for her too if she were my daughter, disappearing at all hours of the night and day." Glorfindel muttered crossing his arms over his chest while staring fondly at the empty stall. "I do worry for her." He added on a softer note.

Erestor nodded his head in agreement, "At least we know that she has not been traveling back to that temple."

Glorfindel inhaled sharply. "How?"

"Well Gandalf would know wouldn't he?" Erestor reassured the blond elf confidently, "Every time the cerin stones are activated he knows, he sees it in a vision. And he has had no such visions of late, I heard him discussing it with Elrond last week."

"I see," Glorfindel said unconvinced, "Then how do you explain that several search parties failed to locate Liane."

"Perhaps your tracking skills have gotten rusty." Erestor relished in the horrified look on Glorfindels face for just a moment. He had long been on the wrong side of Glorfindels arrogant sense of humor and he enjoyed poking fun at him whenever he got the chance, and just for fun he added. "Have you tried taking Legolas with you? I'm sure he would be able to find Liane quite easily."

"For you information" Glorfindel said through clenched teeth, "I did ask Legolas to join us, but he declined to come along. Something about diplomatic duties, you wouldn't have anything to do with that would you Erestor?" And the blond elf leveled him with a dark accusing stare that would send any other elf scurrying away.

"Me?" he squeaked putting a hand to his chest. "I haven't even spoken to Legolas, since the feast two weeks ago. Speaking of which, if this is anyone's fault it's yours," he said throwing an accusing glare right back at Glorfindel. Glorfindels eyes widened in shock and he went ranting on. "Yes you! If you hadn't been hanging on Liane at that feast Legolas would never have backed off as he has. You should have known better."

"I would never do such a thing!" Glorfindel spat out defensively. "Liane is like a niece to me, I have no romantic interest in her what so ever." 

Erestor drew back and eyed him suspiciously, but when he saw no lie in the elf's eyes he wondered what had truly driven Legolas away. He had seemed so enamored with Liane before and now it was as if he hadn't even met her. And then it came to him, "It's probably that Morwen, she has had her claws in him ever since she got here." He huffed angrily.

Glorfindel rolled his eyes at his darker companion, "Morwen has had her claws in Legolas for years, and I doubt he even takes notice of anything she says anymore. Believe me she is not the reason."  Glorfindel closed his mouth sharply realizing just then that he had revealed that he was part of an underground network of people trying to get Liane and Legolas together. He knew that Erestor was one of them so there was no danger there, but how was he to explain that he Glorfindel of Gondolin, slayer of Balrogs, was part of such a ridiculous group without losing any of his dignity. 

Fortunately Erestor didn't seem too interested in taunting him; in fact he looked rather pensive at that moment. "Hmm, perhaps." He mumbled before turning and sauntering out of the stables. Glorfindel watched him go and wondered what the dark elf was up to, shrugging he went back to Sila who waited for him shifting from foot to foot impatiently. Whatever his old friend was up to he only hoped that it would bring Liane back into the city and into Legolas' favor again. 

Erestor kept his back to the wall and peered around the corner carefully so that he would not be seen, Legolas and Morwen were walking arm in arm with their backs to him. He had been following them for nearly a half hour as they strolled leisurely through one of the grander gardens in Rivendell. Which was fortunate for it gave him many places to hide so that he might spy on them without being seen. As he watched and listened to the pair he gratefully came to the realization that Glorfindel had been right about Morwen and Legolas. In the whole half hour that he'd been following the pair Legolas had said about two words while Morwen went ranting on and on. And to top it all off Legolas' eyes seemed to have glazed over about twenty minuets ago. 

It was clear then that Legolas had no interest in Morwen, but Morwen was still part of the problem, she was keeping Liane and Legolas apart with her dull ramblings. Fortunately Erestor had planned for such an event, all he needed now was to find the appropriate moment to put his plan into action. And just as the pair paused to admire a statue of Orome that moment appeared.

"Oh Legolas look, they have carved a beautiful statue of Orome!" Morwen pointed at the statue gleefully, hoping that she could regain Legolas' attention with something that he would be interested in, for he had hunted alongside Orome many times himself. 

Legolas hmmed politely but found the statue about as interesting as everything else Morwen spoke of, which would certainly insult the great Valar of hunting and forests. 

"It is a magnificent statue isn't it?" Came a kind voice from behind them. Morwen turned around, looking less than pleased by the interruption, Legolas however was glad for any kind of distraction from Morwen. It was just Erestor though, the diplomatic elf wasn't likely to help him get away from Morwen. The elf had always seemed to stuffy for his liking and they had never become friends. But to his surprise Erestor turned to him and said, "Speaking of hunting and the like," he waved a casual hand at the statue of Orome, lord of hunting and animals. "Elladan and Elrohir were looking for you, they said they would like for you to join them on a hunt tonight. I believe they are waiting in the courtyard, but I can see that you are already engaged, I shall simply go and tell them that you cannot make it."

"No!" Legolas shouted as Erestor turned to leave, and when Morwen looked at him inquisitively he regained his composure and spoke a little more softly. "No, I shall go and meet them." Erestor nodded and smiled and he made to leave but Morwen held tightly to his arm.

"They wish to go hunting at night?" She said suspiciously, eyeing Erestor distastefully.

Not missing a beat the councilor explained, "Yes, something about it being more challenging to hunt at night. I assure you Madame I have as much understanding of it as you do."

Now it was Legolas' turn to feel suspicious of the dark elf, although Erestor was a bit stiff and stuffy he was also a surprisingly good hunter, if anyone knew anything about hunting it was him. But whether this was some sort of ruse or Erestor was truly trying to help him escape Morwen's clutches he didn't care and he jumped in to add his two cents. "That is true, it will be much more difficult to track the animals once the darkness falls."

"I see," Morwen said slowly, "But you don't have to go, we were having such a lovely evening walk and I do so enjoy spending time with you Legolas." She said sweetly turning her unconvincing and sickening doe eyes on him.

"As do I my friend," he emphasized the word friend as he unlinked their arms in a practiced manner, this wasn't the first time he had escaped Morwen's suffocating presence. "But I cannot simply leave Elladan and Elrohir waiting, they have asked me to hunt with them, a great honor for sure. It would be most rude of me to refuse them. I'm sorry but I must join them." Morwen pouted a bit and then he added "But you and Erestor may continue on your walk of the gardens, he probably knows these gardens better than Elrond himself." 

Erestor bowed his head and offered Morwen his arm when Legolas stepped away carefully, she did not take it. "Well if you must go, then just promise me that you'll be careful." She said stepping forward and taking his hands in a genuine show of concern.

He smiled at her "I promise." But then she lifted her head and puckered her lips delicately; rolling his eyes mentally he pecked her gingerly on the cheek and took the opportunity to escape her while she still had her eyes closed.

Erestor smiled secretly to himself and took Morwen's arm so that she couldn't escape and ruin his plans, "So my lady, please allow me to educate you on our beautiful gardens." And he steered her in the opposite direction of where Legolas had left, taking her to the far side of the gardens.

Legolas slowed his pace as he approached the courtyard, it was quiet and empty, dinner had finished nearly two hours ago in the great hall so it wasn't unusual for things to be so quiet. Scanning the dark courtyard with his sharp elven eyes there appeared to be no one here, until he spotted a short figure jogging towards him, it was Gimli. 

"Legolas, what are you doing out so late?" He asked curiously in his usual rolling, rich accent.

Scanning the courtyard once more Legolas answered him, "I was coming to meet Elladan and Elrohir, they asked me to join them on a hunt." 

Gimli looked him over curiously, "If your going hunting then where is your bow master elf?" 

Looking down at himself Legolas realized with a little embarrassment that in his haste to get away from Morwen he had forgotten to get his hunting gear.

"No matter," Gimli said off-handedly, "Elrond called Elladan and Elrohir back to the house, something about a family matter, I just saw them." 

Legolas looked to Elrond's house with longing, he had truly wished to go hunting but he also wondered if Liane had returned yet. "Oh, well perhaps I should go and tell them that I would be happy to join them for a hunt later."

He hadn't taken two steps and Gimli was in front of him blocking his path, "Uh, no need to do that lad, I heard them say that they didn't think that you would be joining them. Said you'd be to busy with Morwen or your mother. Where is Morwen by the way?" 

Shuddering inwardly he cast a glance over his shoulder to make sure she wasn't there, "She is currently being entertained in the gardens by Erestor and I'd like to keep it that way for the rest of the night." He explained pointedly, hoping that dwarf would catch on; he could be so thick headed sometimes.

Gimli's mouth formed an exaggerated 'O' and he nodded his shaggy head, "Need some time away form the ladies eh?" he said jovially, pointing at his nose.

"Yes," Legolas sighed while rubbed the bridge of his nose. He could put as much distance as he liked between himself and Morwen, but no matter the distance between them Liane always plagued his thoughts. Breathing deeply he tried to dispel some of the heaviness in his heart, he needed to be somewhere quiet and peaceful, somewhere he could straighten out his thoughts and feelings. He did not like living this tangled web of emotions and thoughts, at times he almost wanted to cry from the frustration of it all. Straightening his shoulders he made up his mind and began trekking for of his favorite places to relax.

But once more the dwarf blocked his path, "Where are you going lad? You can't just walk out in the darkness without telling anyone where you're going." 

Not in the mood to argue with Gimli, who was acting very oddly, Legolas just told him where he was going. "I am going to a waterfall just south of here, there are hot springs in the cave behind it. The steam will calm my thoughts, I hope." And without another glance or word he side stepped Gimli and went off on a jog to the waterfall.

Gimli watched his elven friend go, "Aye, so do I boy, so do I." And he slinked back into the shadows near the stables clutching a piece of parchment in his hands to wait.

****

****

****

****


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

****

****

The moon was high and full in the starry sky that night as Liane halted her training. She barely noticed the dampness of her clothes nor the many scratches and bruises that covered her exhausted body. But she was always injured after a long day of training and seeing as it was late if she didn't attend to them soon she would be back so late that Elrond would never let her leave again.

Firstly though she had to send the shadow Khan away. "Back to your shadow prison fallen ones, I have no more use for you tonight." The shadow khan threw her one last burning glare before melting back into the shadows from whence they came. 

Liane glared right back at them as they retreated and let out a relieved sigh once they had finally disappeared. The shadow khan had always made her uneasy, somehow it just didn't seem smart to entrust so much to dead warriors who had betrayed the temple when they were alive. They could just as easily turn and betray the temple now, even though the council had always reassured everyone that would never happen. She just didn't trust the shadow warriors.

She stared uneasily into the shadows for a while longer, once she was sure they were definitely gone she relaxed and slumped down on the ground. Crossing her legs and closing her eyes she took a deep relaxing breath. She took in all that was around her, the birds had gone to sleep while the predators of the night came out to hunt, and the nearby stream bubbled softly in the night and Herger… Where _was_ Herger?

Sometime during the heat of battle she'd seen him wandered off, but where was he now? As she wondered this she received a small nudge and a puff of hot air form behind her right ear that told her that the gigantic stallion had somehow snuck up behind her unnoticed. Opening her eyes she twisted around and glared at the horse, "Do you mind?" she said irritably, "I'm trying to concentrate!" 

Herger bared his teeth and chomped at the air before turning and sloping away with a swish of his tail as if to say, _"Fine be that way!"_

Liane rolled her eyes at Herger retreating backside then returned to her previous position and tried to relax. If she didn't get this over with soon she wouldn't get back home until very late, then she'd be in some real trouble. Elrond had been surprisingly lenient of her behavior these past two weeks, she hadn't told him where she was going, when she was leaving or when she would be back. She had however obeyed his order to tell someone where she was going; every morning when she dropped Katana off at Bilbo's she told him that she was going out into the forest. Bilbo was an elder to her and she told him where she was going therefore she had done exactly what Elrond told her too.

Speaking of Katana, who was no doubt with the hobbits right now, the two of them hadn't been on the best of speaking terms of late. For some reason the traitorous little ball of fluff had sided with Legolas. She kept badgering her to and talk to Legolas, even suggesting at one point to apologize to him. At that point Liane'd had enough, she wasn't going to apologize for being right and she sent Katana on her way. They hadn't spoken since, and although she was glad to be rid of Katana's ridiculous suggestions her absence left a lonely void in her mind.

At least she could say the void was quieter than Katana, but somehow that didn't really comfort her. She reached out to Katana with her mind instinctively seeking out their bond. Slipping easily into Katana's mind Liane remained there like a shadow, silently checking to see if her lir was all right. She was well, although no longer in the company of hobbits she was purring contentedly in someone's lap as they stroked her downy fur.

Felling better Liane pulled away and began her own healing process, wishing that Katana were here now if only to lend her some small amount of warmth as the night grew cold. She jerked physically, bringing herself out of her melancholy to concentrate, once more she took in her surroundings and then began to block everything out systematically. Leaving behind nothing but herself in a dark void and then she blocked that out too and she became no more than a mere thought. 

As a thought she glowed like a speck of golden light and zoomed around the void until she found her body. Dancing around it she left swirls of golden light around her body as she inspected it for injuries. Bruises covered her skin like splattered mud, along with some minor scratches and cuts. There was also a deep gash on her cheekbone, some broken fingers, a ragged stab wound between her shoulder blades, a twisted ankle and a few broken toes and fingers. All in all the injuries weren't too bad by her standards, but she would have to do some extensive work on that stab wound. 

As a glowing thought Liane entered her body at its most damaged point, the stab wound. It was deep and jagged; it had caused some nerve damage that would need a lot of work. Puss was starting to well up inside the wound, probably because she had left the wound without treatment for so long. It would be a tricky fix but she'd had worse, it would take a while but she'd back in Rivendell just as everyone was settling in for bed.

First she began by cleaning the wound, disintegrating all the puss that lingered in the deep gash. Then she began regenerating and knitting together the torn flesh, reconnecting and reawakening the dead and damaged nerves as she went. After the last layer of skin was knit back together she moved onto the broken bones, piecing them together like a puzzle and then snapping them back into place. She then moved onto the deep gash on her cheek, and after that she healed the smaller scratches. And finally she un-clotted the blood that had welled up beneath the skin to form ugly purple bruises, and sent it coursing back through her body. 

Still just a tiny speck of light she moved through her body, checking it for any injuries that she might have missed. While at the same time relaxing her tense muscles so that she wouldn't be so sore in the morning.

Once sure that she was completely healed she returned to her body and allowed her sense of physical self to return. With a whoosh! The rest of the world came rushing back to her. She braced herself for the slight nausea that would come with the dizzying blow to her senses. 

Liane shut and opened her eyes a few times to bring the world back into a steady focus. As the world came to a spinning halt she glanced up at the sky to see how much time had passed as she healed. Nearly an hour had gone by, that wasn't too bad, if she took down the wards and headed for home now everyone would probably be in bed and wouldn't even notice her return.

 Pushing away from the ground with both hands Liane stood back up and brushed herself off and headed over to Herger, who was sulking under the willow tree. He eyed her sullenly as she approached the tree and bent down to retrieve his bridle. When she tried to slip the smooth black leather straps over his ears he jerked away and tried to bite her fingers.

"Oh don't be such a fuss!" Liane scolded the stubborn horse. Herger just flipped his mane and turned his backside to her and nearly knocking her over in the process. Liane growled through her teeth at him, she was too tired for this kind of nonsense. "Fine! You don't want me to put the bridle on you then I'll just ride you bareback and pull on your hair until it falls out."

Herger turned his head back towards her and gave her a look that said _"And what makes you think I'll let you ride me?"_

"Oh come on Herger, I'm tired." She begged her prideful warhorse but when he continued to sidestep her she finally gave in and just apologized. "Look I'm sorry I yelled at you. I was just trying to concentrate on healing myself." A moment of silence passed before Herger turned around and lowered his head dutifully for Liane. "Thank you" she sighed as she slipped the leather straps over his head. Turning away she bent down to retrieve the lambskin blanket and then threw it over Herger's broad back and followed that with his ornate black saddle. 

After checking all the straps and buckles one last time Liane swung easily up into the saddle and started Herger on a mild walk around the valley so that she could bring down the wards. As she did so the landscape around the valley breathed a small sigh of relief.

Liane breathed a sigh of relief as well, the day was over, everyone was probably in bed by now which meant she could get to her own without disturbance. She was too tired at the moment to contemplate why that bothered her so she just nudged Herger into a calm canter.

Herger knew his way back to Rivendell, and more importantly he knew when his mistress was too tired to guide him. Slowly carried his mistress back to Rivendell as she drifted in and out of sleep. 

*********

Legolas rounded the bend in the forest at a run and came to the sandy shores of a twisting river. A few meters down the river a large waterfall spewed foamy white water over a rocky cliff side and deep into the river. It was a beautiful calming scene but he knew that an even more calming place awaited him behind the waterfall.

He inhaled the refreshing scent of the rushing river water and watched as the water made its swift course away from the waterfall and down the river. It moved almost erotically rising and falling over rocks and overgrown tree roots. As he watched the rivers progress Legolas was reminded of another erotic form that he loved to watch. 

An uncontrollable heat struck him then as he recalled the day he and Liane had met, or more precisely the night that they'd met. She'd moved beneath him as smoothly an exquisitely as the river flowed now, rising and falling underneath him. Watching the river now he saw only Liane's long limber limbs twisting around him, pulling him closer to her warm, welcoming body. He remembered every detail of that night, how her skin felt as he teased it into goose bumps with his mouth, how her skin tasted, the smell of her perfume and sweat, and the wet heat that greeted him when he pressed his body close to hers.

It felt as though he was there again, he could see, hear and smell Liane as though she were with him now. Her heat became his own and he hissed painfully as he felt a familiar tightening between his legs.

A fish jumped playfully out of the river and splashed back down into the water loudly, splattering cool droplets of water onto Legolas. He jumped slightly as the water hit his skin, sure that it would turn to steam for the heat that ran through his blood. 

He rubbed his eyes to clear them of their erotic haze and gazed almost unseeingly at the river. He sighed as he watched the progress of the current; the river was so peaceful and refreshing. 

The river! If anything could clear his head and cool his body it would be the sharp sting of the cold water on his aching body. 

Legolas jogged up along the edge of the river, albeit a little uncomfortably, until he reached the point where river and waterfall met in a rush of foamy white water. There was a small ledge that against the rock face of the cliff that the waterfall pored over. Usually he would walk carefully along it behind the waterfall and into the caves, but tonight he would enter the caves by swimming under the waterfall. It could be dangerous, the rapidly descending water could push a person underwater and hold them there until they drowned, but he had navigated his way under the waterfall safely before so he did not worry. 

Not even bothering to remove his boots Legolas dived head first into the water. The moment he hit the water the feverish heat that lingered in his mind and body disappeared and he sighed inwardly with relief. But then the cold hit him, it was sharp and quick like a jab with a sharp knife in the ribs and he struggled for a moment. The pain in his lungs receded quickly though as his body adjusted itself to the cold river water.             

He blinked a few times trying desperately to see through the crushing rapids while fighting the undercurrents. The passage that led to the caves came in and out of view a few times, determined Legolas waited for it to come back into view before he pushed hard with his and pulled even harder with his arms dragging himself through the crushing rapids. 

For a moment he didn't think he would make it as the pressure of the waterfall and the pull of the current threatened to drown him, but quite suddenly he emerged in calm waters. With a gasp his head broke the surface, he spluttered spitting out some water that he had swallowed on the dangerous swim and tossed his wet golden locks out of his eyes so that he could see more clearly. 

Treading water slowly his breath returned as he turned in a circle searching in the dark cavern for the banks edge. He saw it's pebbly surface and swam lazily towards it, in no particular hurry to reach it and be drawn from the water and its soothing effects. The water steadily became more and more shallow the closer to the pebbly bank that he swam. Soon Legolas had no other option but to pull himself out of the water and slosh up onto the bank or else he would have been walking on his knees.    

The ground crunched loudly beneath his boots that squelched funnily with each step he took. The rest of him was similarly drenched, his clothes and hair were plastered to his body and he felt goose bumps rising on his arms as his body again adjusted to the temperature change. He shook himself in a doglike fashion spraying droplets of water all over the already damp cavern walls. 

The cavern was dark and damp, the sound of the waterfall was almost painful on his sensitive elven ears and he decided to make his way out of the cold, noisy cavern and into the warm steam chamber. As he walked down a the pitch black passage, that he knew so well, to the steam cavern the noise of the waterfall receded and steam started to waft into the passage tempting him with its promised warmth and soothing scent.

 He stumbled onward to the steam chamber as though asleep, there were many twists and turns and two false entrances at a fork in the paths. It would be easy to get lost in such an environment were it not for the fact that all the passages, except the one that led to the steam chamber and the one that led to the outer cavern, were all dead ends. 

He had walked this path many times before during his stays in Rivendell, usually after a long day of boring negotiations with a bunch of boring elven nobles and advisors. Legolas imagined there were quite a few people who knew their way to the steam chamber. On one occasion he had come upon Elrond himself, looking just as frustrated and tense with the day's tedious events as he. 

As he came closer to the chamber the world became lighter, the walls shone with a soft blue white light. Carved with isildi, the steam chamber was only lit at night when the moon and stars shone into the chamber from small holes in the ceiling. The isildi reflected off the wet steamy surfaces in the steam chamber including a small hot spring that was sunk low into the ground near the entrance.  The soft blue light made the almost unbearably hot chamber more tranquil and welcome looking. 

Almost instantly Legolas' nerves began to settle as he entered the chamber, his muscles relaxed and his eyes began to droop with sleepiness. He swayed on his feet, jerking awake just before he fell flat on his face, he shook his head to clear it for a moment. 

Sighing contentedly he strode steadily into the chamber and towards his favorite sitting rock. It was a long slab that was long enough for him to lie on and was propped up against a wall so that he could sit and lean back as well. Flopping down on the hard stone Legolas began to remove his boots, he tugged them off and threw them aside in annoyance. He then began to peel off his wet clothes, throwing each piece of clothing to wear his boots lay they landed with a loud slap. 

Finally rid of his cumbersome and damp clothes Legolas stretched languidly, turning his head from side to side hoping to remove some of the tension. As he looked to one side his eyes landed on his scattered clothing and boots, they lay in a wet heap on the floor. If he wanted to be dry when he left this cavern he would have to do something about his clothes. 

With extreme effort Legolas pushed himself of the large sitting stone and stumbled in a most un-elf like manner and picked up his clothes. He laid them out on a large stone near the hot spring; they would be relatively dry from the heat within an hour or two. 

He trudged back to his sitting stone and flopped down onto it's hot surface and allowed the steam in the chamber to seep into his pours and lull him into a half sleep state. Legolas stretched once more before reclining on his back on the sitting stone, the distant sound of the waterfall, the hissing of the steam, and the warmth of the chamber slowly began to relax his tense muscles. 

This was exactly what he needed after the past two weeks, two weeks spent in the company of boring nobles and advisors and Morwen. Two weeks of near constant worrying over Liane, he spent most of his mornings and nights pacing in his rooms waiting for her to return or leave. 

The thoughts that had plagued him for the past two weeks returned, where was she going? Was she with anyone? Why had she gotten so angry with him? Why had she said all those things at the feast? And why on earth did he care so much about her and these things?

Legolas let out a frustrated sigh and rolled onto his stomach, he didn't want to think about Liane or anything for that matter, he just wanted to relax for a while. After a few more frustrated sighs and a bit of tossing and turning sleep finally claimed Legolas.

**********

Liane opened her eyes wearily as the pitch of Herger's hoof falls changed from a soft trod to a loud clicking. They had arrived in the Rivendell courtyard and sure enough there was no one to be found. A few lights still flickered in some windows surrounding the courtyard but for the most part it seemed everyone had one to bed. And she intended to do the same, just as soon as she put Herger away in his stall. 

For the first time since leaving the glade Liane took a steady hold on the reins and guided Herger gently over to the stable doors, which had been left opened for her.

Quite suddenly however a stout figure stepped out from behind a corner of the building. "Good evening my little lady" Gimli greeted her happily with a sweeping bow.

Liane had only enough energy to nod politely at the dwarf and nudge Herger onward to the stables.

Gimli stepped hastily in front of Herger, who stopped abruptly so as not to trample the dwarf and subsequently jerking Liane back awake. "Oh sorry to bother you, my lady but I was hoping you could do me a favor," he said hopefully, Liane grunted in answer, barely able to keep her eyes open. "Well you see I have this urgent message for Legolas from your father Lord Elrond."

Liane perked up at the mention of both Legolas and Elrond, she eyed the folded and sealed piece of parchment in Gimli's outstretched hand with interest. 

"Legolas went off to one of his meditation spots," Gimli explained flippantly as though he though such things were elvish nonsense. "And since you're already on your horse…" he trailed looking at Herger pointedly.

She rolled her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose in annoyance. It was bad enough that all she thought about these days was Legolas, now she had to go looking for him!

"I would do it myself but the distance is quite a ways and we dwarves aren't very good over long distances. And…well I've never had much luck with horses." He said hurriedly as though hoping if he spoke fast enough she wouldn't be able to refuse. "I could get someone else to do it of course." And he turned to the empty courtyard and looked around.

"No, I'll do it," Liane resigned, bending over in her saddle to take the letter from Gimli's eagerly outstretched hand. She turned the sealed heavy parchment in her hands and wondered once more at its contents. 

What could Elrond want with Legolas at this hour? It was probably just some sort of political, leadership thing. She always seemed to forget that Legolas was a great elf lord and ruler of his own realm here in Valinor.  She supposed it had something to do with her own knowledge of Legolas, from the texts in the temple he was always described as friend of nature, a ethereal elf and a keen and deadly warrior. 

That image hadn't changed much since her arrival, it was clear that he was a warrior, it showed in his stance, in his walk and in the way his eyes took in everything around him. Calluses on his fingers told of a man skilled with a bow and arrow, she shivered at the though of his callused fingers. But now she also saw the man, or elf, that was Legolas, the Legolas who smiled and laughed, and slept against a temple wall with his mouth hanging open.

Liane smiled fondly at the memory of her most recent trip to the temple, but suddenly her smile vanished as she recalled that there was another woman who probably knew Legolas better than she ever would. 

"And where might Prince Legolas have gone to meditate?" she asked the dwarf stoically, trying her best to suppress the lump in her throat from rising. 

"There is a waterfall the flows into the river just south of here," Gimli pointed to the southern entrance to Rivendell. "There is a ledge that runs behind the waterfall and into a cavern that will lead you into a steam chamber. You'll be able to find them easily enough, the walls are covered in isildi."

"Yes I know that waterfall," Liane nodded and squinted to the south looking for any sign of Legolas, in hopes that she wouldn't have to go far to find him. When Legolas failed to appear she turned Herger away from the stables and to the southern gates.

Before she could kick Herger into a canter though Gimli once again waylaid them, "You'll be careful now my lady." He cautioned her with a shaking finger in a grandfatherly tone.

Liane smiled at his kindness and reassured him gently while pulling the reigns free from his grasp. "I will" Gimli eyed her shrewdly and then stepped aside allowing her to finally be on her way.

***********

Legolas stretched exquisitely, waking for a moment before drifting back to sleep. He rolled onto his stomach; his back now exposed was red from the heat of the slab of stone that he slept on. 

The heat of the stone on his face jerked him back awake for a moment until he dragged his arms heavily up from his side and rested his head on them. Settling into the crook of his crossed arms Legolas relaxed and drifted back to sleep once more. As comfortable as he was however, he did not fall back into the peaceful dreamless sleep of only a few minuets ago. No, this time the heat of the chamber around him was sucked into his dreams and translated into a much more enjoyable heat.

**********

Liane approached the river apprehensively, sitting straight and rigid in her saddle atop Herger. The foaming water from the waterfall nearby created a heavy mist that hung in the air all around them. Its cool temperature banished any exhaustion that might have lingered from the long day of training. 

The night air seemed fresher and the stars twinkled brightly now that she was fully awake. And the prospect of seeing Legolas seemed all the more real, somewhere behind that waterfall he was in there meditating and waiting (unknowingly) for her to find him.

_'Might as well get it over with'_ she thought resignedly, swinging down from her saddle with ease. She walked towards the waterfall; leaving Herger on his own, he wasn't likely to wander far.

As she approached the rivers edge and the waterfall she could just manage to see the small rock ledge that lined the wall of the cliff and disappeared behind the waterfall, just as Gimli said it would be. It was only about a foot wide, just wide enough for her to shuffle along if she kept her back to the wall. Gazing at it appraisingly she thought she might be able to get away with returning to Rivendell and saying that the ledge was to narrow for her to walk upon. Which would leave her free to avoid Legolas entirely, but she would no doubt be unable to avoid Elrond who would surely want to know why his message hadn't been delivered.

Faced with the decision of choosing between Legolas and Elrond, Liane choose Legolas. After all, all she had to do was go in there and give him the letter and then get out and be on her way. Worse case scenario, Legolas might follow her outside and ask her for a ride, since she couldn't see any sign of his usual white mount anywhere nearby. 

She of course could simply lend him Herger and walk back to Rivendell by herself. Casting a quick glance over her shoulder at Herger however she tossed that thought away. Herger was a stubborn animal and didn't like it when anyone but herself rode him; he would be sure to buck Legolas off if he tried to ride him. 

And besides all of these things Liane had to admit that she was just to damn tired to walk all the way back to Rivendell. She could of course find a comfortable place to sleep out here; the wind was blowing a bit colder than usual for a summer's night but being an elf Liane hadn't really noticed. Despite the cold wind it was very peaceful out here, well Valinor in general was a very peaceful place, but she found the prospect of sleeping out here particularly appealing. 

Elrond wasn't likely to allow it though, he'd been very lenient with her habits these past two weeks, but not returning home under his watchful gaze from the balcony was likely to break his patience. No, it would be best for her to just suck it up and get this over with and damn the consequences.

Liane threw back her shoulders defiantly, checked that the letter was still held securely in her pocket and strode purposefully over to the ledge. She felt her way cautiously up against the wall and stuck out a foot and tapped the ledge with her toe to make sure that the way was steady. When the ledge didn't give way she placed the full weight of her body down, still safe. She'd almost hoped that the ledge would give way so that she would have a real excuse for not finding Legolas. 

But the ledge did not give way and she found herself shuffling along it with her back against the wall. Her foot slipped dangerously as the surface of the ledge became wet as she made her way behind the waterfall. 

Finally she reached the cavern, it was pitch black behind the waterfall, but her elven eyes adjusted quickly to the cavern. Just a few feet away from her she could see the rocky bank that slopped down under the dark water in the cavern. More importantly however was the slight imprint of footprints that led from the bank and disappeared into the dark passages ahead. 

Figuring that the footprints probably led to the steam caverns, seeing how there wasn't any isildi in here, Liane made her way along the ledge against the wall until she reached the pebbly shore. The footprints were barely visible which told her that they were definitely Legolas'; elves always treaded softly wherever they went.  

The light footprints led away from the shore and into an entry way that opened up onto a long dark path. As she entered all traces of Legolas faded away onto hard black stone, leaving her with nothing to lead her to him. Still she ventured forward hoping that the steam cavern and its isildi light wouldn't be to far off.

She walked for what seemed like hours before coming to a fork in the road, it split into three different directions. Liane sighed and felt her weariness returning in full force, Gimli hadn't mentioned a fork in the road on the way to the steam caverns, come to think of it he hadn't mentioned how to get to the cavern at all. 'No matter' she thought, she was a warrior mage after all, and an elven one at that, surely she could figure out which way to go. 

Her eyes, although superior to any other creature, couldn't guide her; she would have to let her elven ears do it. The sound of the waterfall had faded away to nothing more than a soft trickle in the background, leaving only two other sounds to latch onto; her own breathing and the unmistakable sound of steam rising with a soft hiss. She leaned close to each path, listening with all her might for where the steam might be coming from. 

The sound was strongest to the left, so naturally she took the left path. As she walked further down the path she felt a triumphant balloon rise in her chest as the soft glow of isildi permeated into the hall from a room a few feet away. 

Liane quickened her pace and reached the entrance to the steam room quickly. As she crossed the threshold the combination of bright isildi and thick steam slowed her down and she had to take a moment for her eyes to adjust to the strange combination of light and fog. 

Once her gaze cleared she looked around the room interestedly, it was certainly understandable why someone would like to meditate here. Steam rose in a hypnotic fashion from a large pool that was sunk low into the ground just inside the chamber. The isildi brought a soft blue glow to the room, banishing the darkness with its moonlight and starlight. And all along the walls there were large slabs of stone, they looked as they had been carved from the wall itself.

The slabs of stone were even large enough that some could lie on them quite comfortably… And at that very moment someone was lying on one of the stones. A golden Adonis lay naked stretched out on his stomach, sound asleep.

Liane's eyes roved hungrily over Legolas' naked body, following every bead of sweat as it rolled over the sinewy contours of his form. Quite suddenly she felt her mouth go dry and she licked her lips as tiny bead of sweat rolled down Legolas' arm and hit the floor with a resonating splat. 

Legolas moaned achingly in his sleep and Liane's eyes shot up from the floor to watch him writhe and squirm on the stone. His head turned in her direction and she jumped as his half lidded eyes landed on her, her heart pounded painfully in her throat, as she stood frozen on the spot. Then she recalled that elves slept with their eyes open, and she relaxed her shoulders and let out a breath she hadn't realized that she'd been holding. 

Absentmindedly Liane wondered if she slept with her eyes open, no one had ever mentioned that she had, but then again many warriors of the Kurast slept with their eyes open, for security purposes. As she came away from her musings about sleeping Liane's eyes darted back to Legolas and widened as she noticed that sometime during her musing Legolas had rolled over onto his back. 

Now on his back Legolas was completely exposed to her lustful gaze, and it wasn't just Liane that was in a state of lust either. Legolas' aroused member jutted high and proudly into the air and she jumped in surprise as he twitched and arched high in the air. His body curved beautifully like a bow being drawn back in battle as he arched achingly into the air before flopping back down letting out a shuddering breath as he went.

His breathing had become short and labored as though he was running a race. But ever so softly he mouthed Liane's name, he gasped and said it louder this. He did not call out to her kindly, no he demanded her presence stretching out his hand in sleep and calling her name again and again.

Shuffling forward like a zombie Liane answered Legolas' demands, stretching out her hand to him and never taking her eyes off his writhing body.

*********

Legolas frowned in his sleep, a figure had just wandered into his dream and judging by the dark shade of her hair and catty slant of her eyes it was the last person that he ever wanted to see in his dreams. 

Even in his sleep Morwen insisted on following him around. She glided towards him with a seductive smirk on her face and an arrogant sway to her hips. He tried to turn away from her but for some reason he could not move nor speak. 

A horrible wave of panic engulfed him as Morwen finally reached him and he shut his eyes tightly and turned his head away trying to will her away with his mind. But it was to no avail, he jumped as Morwen snaked her hand around his neck and turned his head forcefully towards her. She said something to him but he was not listening, he was trying with all his might to resist her as she pulled his face down to meet her lips.

Legolas braced himself for the awkward feeling that always accompanied kissing Morwen, but it didn't come. Very cautiously he opened one eye and then the other to see not Morwens smirking face but Liane's. 

She grinned mischievously at him as she ran her delicate fingers over the nape of his neck. Legolas shuddered delightfully and Liane chuckled huskily and drew her hands down to rest at the small of his back.

Sighing deeply with relief Legolas wrapped his arms around Liane's shoulders and pulled her into a warm embrace. She nuzzled his neck affectionately and he smiled into her hair inhaling the soft scent of roses and moonlight that always wafted around her. He could have stayed like that forever, just holding her securely in his arms, but somehow she'd slipped from his embrace.

About ten feet away Liane stood serenely, wearing the same sheer white slip that she'd worn the night they'd met. She stretched out a beckoning hand to him and he closed the distance between them with unnatural speed. 

The moment his arms closed around her he pulled Liane into a deep and hungry kiss, he felt like a drowning man and she was air. He inhaled deeply, drawing Liane's breath into his lungs and then releasing their combined breath it back into her.

She pulled away and gasped for air heavily and placed a hand to his lips as he tried to reconnect them. 

"I'm sorry," she whispered fervently.

He moaned her name achingly from under her hand and nipped playfully at the tips of her fingers before drawing them into his mouth.

"No! You must listen to me, please." She whispered desperately, her starlit eyes brimming with tears. 

Legolas paused in his assault on her hand and glanced down at her. And again she took the opportunity to slip from his grasp. But this time he was quicker and he shot out a hand and grabbed her by the arm to keep her from getting away.

"I'm so sorry for all of those terrible things that I said." She said softly, taking his hands in hers and brushing her lips across his knuckles.

Legolas pulled his hands out of her grasp and held her face gently in his hands. "None of it matters now, I forgive you. Let us be done with it" And he tried to pull her back into an embrace but again she resisted.

"No I must apologize for my abhorrent behavior, it was wrong." She insisted vehemently and she turned her head to the side and kissed the palm of his hand. "I'm sorry for the things I said," she kissed his chin. "I'm sorry for the scandalous clothes that I wore to the feast." She placed a warm lingering kiss on his neck, and Legolas shivered as her hot breath feathered over the sensitive skin there. "I'm sorry that I've been avoiding you for the past two weeks," Liane lowered her white head to his chest and kissed his collar bone before moving further down to circle his left nipple with her tongue before placing a teasing kiss there too. 

With no warning at all Liane drew his nipple into her mouth and sucked hard, she released him quickly but went on to torture his other nipple grazing over its surface with her teeth. Legolas bit his bottom lip in sweet agony and tasted the beads of salty sweat that gathered there.

Finally Liane ceased her torture upon his nipples and trailed short wet kisses down his torso until she was on her knees in front of him. "And I am terribly sorry that we ever had to be apart like this." She apologized one last time before circling his naval with her tongue and then dipping inside it as though she were searching for some hidden treasure.

Legolas held his breath, waiting with an unbearable anticipation. Soon Liane would reach the hot heavy ache that had plagued him ever since they met.

Liane paused before his member, her sweet hot breath was coming in pants, her little puffs of air caressed his manhood and drove his need to a fever pitch.

**********

Liane was but a foot away from Legolas, he was writhing and moaning like a possessed man. He stretched out his hand to her again in his turbulent sleep and she intern stretched out hers to him as she drew closer, inch by inch.

**********

"No" Legolas croaked hoarsely barely managing to get the word from his throat. "No!" he repeated to Liane who was still on obediently on her knees in front of him. She looked up at him questioningly and he pulled her up against him and held her tight to his chest. "That is not your place my lady." 

She turned her head away from him, trying to hide the tears of sorrow and shame from his gaze, but she couldn't hide anything from him. "You are a noble elven lady," he tipped her chin up with gentle fingers and brushed away her tears. "You kneel before no one, least of all me." He smiled at her apologetically and she smiled back. His smile disappeared in a flash and was replaced with a look of deadly seriousness. "No, you belong at my side."  

As though on queue the scene of the dream changed, the dark foggy void they once stood in was now replaced with the masculine setting of his bedchamber. Not his quarters in Rivendell but his personal quarters in his own realm, the Emerald Wood.

The bedchamber was round and sprawling, decorated in warm earthy tones, lush greens, rich browns and deep reds, the colors of the forest, his forest. 

It would soon be their forest; tonight he and Liane would join in body and be bound in soul for all eternity.

Placing a comforting arm around her waste Legolas walked with Liane deeper into the room, guiding her slowly to his bed so as not to frighten her. In truth he was more nervous than he cared to admit, he wanted to please Liane this night, he wanted her to moan and writhe beneath him and call out his name so loudly and lovingly that the very stars would hear her. 

Liane looked at the bed uncertainly and for the first time in the dream she physically resisted him, pushing back on his steady arm.

He smiled reassuringly at her and released his hold on her to let her know that he wouldn't force her to do anything. He stepped away from her and walked with his back to the bed until he felt his heals connect with it. They stared at one another for a moment, his eyes calm and reassuring, hers excited and nervous. 

Moving slowly so as not to scare her away Legolas shrugged out of his robes and left them in a green pool at his feet. Liane's eyes widened and she blushed, casting her eyes downward. He could not suppress the smirk of male arrogance from crossing his face at Liane's feminine blush and he wondered absentmindedly how far down the sweet pink tinge went. 

"Come," He said with the calm authority of someone who was used to commanding others, "This is where you belong." And he slid back onto the bed until he was propped up casually against the headboard, one arm resting on his raised leg. He stretched out a hand to her raising a challenging eyebrow at her.

Liane's eyes flared a defiant blue fire as if to say that she was not afraid of _him! _She strode over to the side of the bed closest to him but hesitated, eyeing the bed wearily. Legolas let out a conceited chuckle and her eyes flashed blue fire again and she took two purposeful steps closer. Throwing back her snow-white mane boldly Liane hiked up her shift and placed one knee and then the other on the bed.

Again Legolas held out his hand to her, commanding her to come closer, and Liane stretched out her hand to take his… 

*************

Liane was barely an inch away from Legolas' sleeping form now; her hand hovered unsteadily over his. He was so beautiful! She wanted to touch him, she wanted to lick the beads of sweat from his body, she just wanted him, _now!_ She paused, uncertain of herself, but Legolas called her name again, only this time he said it almost reverently and she hesitated no more. 

Moving her hand forward slowly but surely their fingertips met and her hand slid easily into his. 

_HIIISSS!!!!_

Liane jumped backwards in fright as a jet of steam sprang up from the hot spring. She looked wildly around the chamber as though she'd only just realized where she was and her eyes landed back on Legolas. She stumbled back in shock, he was just as he had been seconds before naked, aroused, his hand outstretched to her, and thankfully, dead asleep.

Not daring to believe what she'd almost done Liane began to panic, was he awake? Did he know that she was there somehow? Whatever the answers she wasn't going to stick around to find out. No, she would just go, she had to get out of here before she did something stupid, like fling herself at Legolas' naked sleeping form. 

She backed away cautiously, not wanting to wake him and cause more chaos. Her heart was pounding a mile a minute as she continued her retreat and she held her hand to her chest desperately trying to keep it from leaping out of her chest. Something crinkled under her fingers as she pressed her hand there and she jumped at the sound before remembering why she had come to the chamber at all.

The letter was still held safely in her breast pocket, she whipped it out with shaking fingers and tossed it on the floor. She wasn't going anywhere near Legolas, not for some stupid letter! 

Liane picked up her pace but continued to face Legolas, never taking her eyes off him. Whether this was because she wouldn't risk turning her back on him or that she simply didn't want to look away she didn't know or care. She just needed to get out of here as quickly as possible.

Sure that she had reached the doorway by now Liane took one last big step backwards and…. 

_SPLASH!_

Authors Note:  Muhaaahahaha! Cliffhanger city! Yes I am evil. I do not deny this; no as a matter of fact I embrace it. Anyway this chapter is long; I did intend it to be this way. I know I didn't update for a really long time and I'm terribly sorry, I really am because I had most of this chapter written but there was just something about the last four pages or so that just caused me so much grief. I just didn't have the drive to finish the chapter for some reason. Well I hope you enjoyed it and please feel free to tell me so J and because this chapter was so terribly late I also give you permission to tell me what a bad person I am for not updating for so long. Just be glad your not a fan of my other story, Sirens Son, I haven't updated that in a year! Well thanks for reading (and hopefully reviewing) a special thanks to Sofia whose comments kept me writing. 

Cheers War


	19. Chapter 18

**Hi everyone, long time no see eh? Well here you go, feast your eyes on this. And as always Read, Review and Enjoy.**

**Sincerely War.**

**Chapter 18**

****

****

Splash!

Legolas woke with a start at the sharp sound of water hitting rock loudly.

He moaned deep in his throat holding his head and twisting uncomfortably in place, he ached all over. His comfortable bed felt as though it had turned to stone. And as he pushed himself up onto his side he realized that his bed _was_ in fact a slab of stone. Ah yes, he was in the steam cavern beneath the waterfall.

Even with this realization the ache in his body didn't leave him, for it wasn't truly the unforgiving bed of stone that was causing his aches. No it was the unquenched desire that was pooled heavily in his groin.

Every muscle in his body was taught with anticipation, waiting for release. But just as his sleeping mind had conjured up an extremely satisfying way in which to release that desire he had been woken, by what he didn't know.

Legolas exhaled noisily swinging his legs off the stone slab in frustration. He scanned the room with angry eyes searching for whatever or whoever had so rudely yanked him from his enjoyable dreams.

Through the thick steam he could make out a figure across the room. Suddenly alert Legolas leapt to his feet and crept through the fog to confront his intruder.

As he approached the figure his body relaxed slightly, the person was obviously a hobbit judging by their short stature, he frowned, what hobbit mischief was he going to be dragged into now.

An uncontrollable grin spread across spread across his features however as the figure came into clearer view, this was no hobbit.

Liane stood in the middle of the hot spring pool looking rather bewildered. Her dark clothes were soaked and clung to her body in the most intriguing of ways, her snowy white hair was slicked back in her preferred braided bun, he disliked her hair in this style but the braid offered him the lovely possibility of undoing it.

But what was she doing here? And why was she just standing there staring at him with wide, petrified eyes?

And then it hit him. He was still dreaming.

Yes that made sense, his mind had simply conjured up a new fantasy to entertain him.

For which he was very grateful, the ache in his body absolutely refused to go away and this new version of Liane seemed even more realistic than the previous one. Her eyes were clearer, her perfume more distinct and he could practically feel the heat radiating from her drenched body. Or was that him? Maybe it was just the steam from the hot spring.

No matter, Legolas fully intended to take advantage of this new and improved Liane.

Smug grin firmly back in place Legolas sauntered over to the pools edge and lowered himself gracefully to the stone floor, leaning on his side giving Liane full view of the state his body was in.

Those starlit blue eyes widened even more so, if that was possible, in innocent shock and embarrassment, but she held her ground not moving an inch. Legolas' grin widened, yes this was the Liane he knew, she would never back down from such an obvious challenge. But this was his dream and he intended to direct it in the fashion that he desired.

Dipping a hand into the sultry spring water Legolas sent little ripples out towards Liane and questioned her "Come to apologize for your behavior my princess?" Legolas closed his eyes waiting for Liane's soft docile voice to apologize and her delicate hands to reach out and stroke his painful desire away.

Splash!

Legolas' eyes snapped open with a violent jerk as a small wave of water hit him squarely in the face.

"Apologize!" Liane shrieked cupping another handful of water in her ivory hands and throwing it at him.

In his shocked state Legolas failed to avoid the second barrage of water and so was drenched once more. He whipped his hair angrily out of his eyes spluttering and spewing water as he did so. Now that he could see properly Legolas came to a horrifying conclusion, this new outraged version of Liane was actually the real thing.

She pointed an accusing finger at him and went ranting on "If anyone should apologize it's you!"

His now fully waking eyes widened in outrage, apologize! Him! But before he could bite off his own retort Liane cut him off.

"And put some clothes on for God's sake!" Liane looked up, and away from his arousal, but that only brought her eyes to his, huffing angrily she settled for turning her back on him and facing the wall.

Flustered by this rude awakening Legolas shakily got to his feet and stumbled over to his clothes.

Throwing a glance over his shoulder at Liane a devilish though occurred to him. Surely a gentleman like himself could not leave a lady standing drenched in a pool of water thusly, it was his solemn duty to help her out of there.

Making a quick beeline for the pool Legolas strode purposefully back to the pools edge. Liane must have heard him for she turned around, obviously under the impression that he would be fully clothed, when she realized that he was not her eyes widened once more. And more importantly she had also taken notice of the mischief glittering in his eyes.

With nowhere to go Liane could not escape Legolas as he reached down and took hold of her upper arms. She struggled against his hold but her desire to get away could not match his desire to hold her against him.

"Put me down you great blond fool!" she ordered, Legolas steadfastly ignored her.

He lifted her out of the water easily, even as she struggled, and watched hungrily as water trickled off her drenched body and fell to the floor with a loud splattering sound.

Looking at her then some part of him, probably the erect part he conceded, urged him to go one step further. Legolas set her on her feet and then wrapped his arms around Liane and pressed her against him.

* * *

Liane stood frozen in disbelief, the arrogant blond fool had pulled her from the hot spring and up against him completely naked. Who in their right mind did such a thing? And why on earth did it feel so good?

She should not be here she realized, not with him and certainly not like this. This was so completely wrong, he was married and she was…well not the type who fell for married men. But it felt so good and so…right. She could not help but lean into his strong embrace and tentatively bring her arms around his waist to draw him closer to her.

Something hard and hot pressed into her belly as she held him and she flinched at the realization that he was still naked and…well. Pushing out of his arms Liane turned away from him, hoping to God that he would walk away and put some clothes on.

* * *

Very slowly Legolas turned away from Liane realizing that he had gone too far and padded softly over to his clothes on the other side of the room. He lifted his leggings gingerly from the steam rock where they lay, they were still damp but perhaps the chill would help dispel some of his lingering…heat.

Snorting, Legolas yanked on his leggings angrily adjusting the laces to accommodate his unrelenting…state. A state, which she had caused. And to think she had the nerve to demand that he apologize to her! She, who had thrown such hateful words at him and such despicable accusations about his father,! She who had dressed and acted so scandalously at that disastrous feast. She who disappeared into the darkness every morning without so much as a word to him or anyone, making him and everyone else wonder and worry after her.

Legolas spun around angrily to face her, to demand, and rightly so, that _she _apologize to _him_. Hands on hips Liane faced him defiantly and their fiery eyes met in a silent challenge.

Legolas looked away first, he knew she would not yield she was young and stubborn. Being older and wiser Legolas knew that if he wanted to break through her youthful stubbornness he would have to apologize first.

Knowing this however certainly didn't make doing so any easier. "I am sorry," Liane's fiery front faltered for a moment before being replaced by an arrogant smugness.

Legolas gritted his teeth against that and forced himself to go on "I did not mean to frighten you just now, I was…not fully awake." Liane raised an eyebrow at that, silently stating that she clearly thought there was at least one part of him that looked fully awake.

Sighing inwardly Legolas drew upon all of his ancient patience and continued, "I am also sorry for what happened at the feast two weeks ago. I should not have said those things, for all I knew that is the way that women dress where you are from. In truth I was jealous and afraid, I did not want everyone to see how truly beautiful you are for fear of losing you to another. There are so many men who seek your hand"

Liane looked rather disbelieving at this but surprised as well, surprised enough that he was able to get a little closer.

Never taking his eyes off hers Legolas took a few steps closer and slid his hand under her smooth jaw. "It was a selfish and foolish way to act, but…but" But there was no explanation, except that he wanted to be the only one, the _only_ one to see her, to touch her.

He was obsessed with her and he knew it and in that moment he didn't care. They were finally together, alone, after what felt like an eternity of separation and he wasn't going to let the opportunity go, obsessed or not.

He crushed her to him suddenly, "By the stars Liane! What is this spell you have cast over me? I crave your touch all the time; my ears ache for the sound of your voice, my eyes for the sight of you, my skin for the feel of you. And when we are apart I feel compelled to seek you out as though my very life depended on finding you."

The weight of their short separation had finally caught up with him; Legolas felt tired and was no longer inclined to behave in a manner befitting a man of his station. He let his head slump down onto Liane's shoulder with a soft thump and was content to keep it there whether it was proper or not.

* * *

For the second time that evening Liane found herself in Legolas' embrace and again she felt compelled to return it. His warmth and words drew her in and frightened her at the same time. He should not be saying such things to her and she should not be listening to them either, he was married which meant that she was destined for another.

It pained her to think such things but they were the truth and anything she and Legolas might share would be a mockery of that truth. With a heavy heart Liane pushed at Legolas' chest but this time he would not yield, he held her fast never raising his head from her shoulder.

She had to get away from him, away from the soft breath that feathered out on her neck, away from the supple fingers that massaged her back, away from the searing heat of his body.

Turning her head away so that he could not see her eyes she whispered words to him that she could barely bring herself to say. "You must not say such things or feel such things, it's-it's wrong. We shouldn't be doing this." Liane tried to push him away again but he would not release her.

"It's wrong." She repeated firmly as though saying the words aloud could make her body and heart understand.

Very slowly Legolas raised his head from her shoulder, his eyes were ablaze with a strange blue flame. "Wrong" He echoed in a deadly whisper, he released her sharply and brought his trembling hands to her face.

"Is this wrong Liane?" And his mouth came crashing down on hers drawing her into a scorching kiss. His lips slanted over hers swiftly before he nipped hard at her bottom lip demanding entrance. And she gave it to him, he delved deep into her mouth with his treacherous tongue showing her what exactly _this _was and that it was _very right_.

He ended the kiss as abruptly as he had begun it leaving Liane feeling as though the entire world was spinning around her.

"Did that feel wrong to you?" he said breathlessly.

Liane did not answer; all she could do was stare at him as hot fog swirled around them.

"Does this feel wrong Liane?" he repeated trailing a scorching path from her mouth down to the small hollow in her collar bone with his lips.

She could not do this, he was…was wonderful. The heat of his lips set a fire in her flesh everywhere they touched.

"Yes" she hissed.

"It is?" Legolas murmured innocently as he ran his tongue over the rapid pulse that fluttered like a birds wing beneath her skin. Ceasing his blazing trail of kisses Legolas began a newer, sweeter torture.

His sinful fingers drifted down from her shoulders to the supple roundness of her bosom, grazing over the dark damp fabric of her shirt just hard enough to give her a taste of what was to come. Liane sucked in a shaky breath as he paused for what seemed like an eternity over her aching breast. A moment later his callused fingers descended on her and she nearly cried out in sheer relief as he first circled her nipples with his thumb and then rolled them between his fingers until they were pebble hard. The pleasure of it was almost painful and it shot straight through Liane to her core making her pulse and ache with heat all over.

Legolas panted heavily in her ear with satisfaction and desire, he caught the delicate golden chain of her intricate earring between his teeth and tugged gently at it to get her attention. "How about this?" he wheezed huskily into her ear playfully.

Liane moaned in agony and Legolas smiled to himself, now she knew what he was going through.

Legolas stepped closer to her so that their bodies just barely touched. He stood there just staring at her, revelling in the agonizing pleasure that played across Liane's face. Her eyes were closed, her mouth slightly parted and her head was turned to the side revealing her lovely ivory neck.

"Liane," He said her name like an order, he wanted her to look at him so that he could see for sure the yearning passion that lurked in their starlit depths.

"Open your eyes and look at me Liane." He commanded softly. She shook her head frantically and shut her eyes tighter in response.

Legolas would have none of it though; he wanted her to reveal the truth of her feelings to him now. Taking another step closer Legolas placed one of his legs against her knees and nudged them apart.

_That _got her attention, her eyes snapped open and locked with his immediately. Good. Now that he had her attention he could get what he wanted "Tell me what is wrong with this Liane?"

Liane looked confused, indeed her eyes looked as foggy as the chamber in which they stood. Well, at least he knew that she felt the same way he did at the moment, but he wanted answers or more precisely a confession and perhaps an apology if he played his cards right.

"Tell me" he repeated softly, "Is it _this_ that is wrong?" And he rubbed his strong thigh against the hot apex of her womanhood to show her exactly what _this_ was. Liane whimpered and closed her eyes again, pressing herself hard into the wall in hopes that she might escape.

Not likely.

"No?" Legolas grinned cattily at his prey "Well then, what could it be?" he said in mock innocence.

Drawing even nearer, with his leg still firmly in place between hers, he whispered ever so softly into the delicate shell of her ear. "Could it be that you have promised yourself you another?"

Liane wished with all her might that the wall behind her would swallow her up just so she could escape this sweet torture. She pressed her body hard into it, knowing it was the only thing keeping her from collapsing onto Legolas' muscular thigh, which continued to rub rhythmically against her. Her heart and lungs matched the steady rhythm in a desperate attempt to find something solid to keep her upright.

Legolas questioned her again but his voice sounded far away in the hazy fog of her lust. Liane shook her head from side to side hoping that it was the right answer to whatever inane question he had asked her and that he might stop this torture, or keep going.

"Good, good." He purred into her neck sending shivers of delight down her spine and raising goose bumps on her neck.

Liane whimpered, she felt so weak and pathetic, trapped against a wall like an animal, shaking and shivering all over barely able to stand for her wobbling knees. But surely no woman, not even one of the Kurast, could withstand such an erotic torture and from such an erotic man.

"Something wrong my sweet?" Legolas hissed devilishly into her other ear. "Ah yes. We still haven't quite figured out what is wrong have we?"

Liane's brain could barely fathom what would be wrong about any of this. Every cell in her body told her that this was right, but then why was she holding back? Why hadn't she and Legolas torn off all their clothes and had mad sex on the floor by now?

Why? The question momentarily snapped Liane out of her passion induced daze for a moment and she looked at Legolas, really looked at him.

He gazed back at her with burning desire from under half lidded eyes, his mouth was red and swollen from kisses, his chest heaving and slick with sweat, his leg firmly planted between hers and his body still taught with arousal.

Why was this wrong? She had been dreaming of such a moment ever since they'd met.

Legolas voiced the question that was on her mind aloud. "Why is this wrong Liane?" His eyes softened a bit and he cupped her face in his elegant hands, "Tell me."

When she did not answer he smiled a knowing smile and ran his thumb over her bottom lip. "What's the matter cat got your tongue?"

He lowered his head to hers closing the small distance between them and pressed his lips to hers, entering her slightly parted lips ever so slowly. His tongue lapped at hers with the gentleness of butterfly wings.

Liane couldn't breath; the man was trying to kill her with kisses, who would have thought this was the way she'd die. This kiss was different from the others though, this time it was laced with gentleness and sweet yearning that held the fiery passion just out of her reach.

She wanted the fire back and the fact that it was just out of her reach drove her mad, like an itch that she just couldn't scratch. The anticipation bubbled and twisted in her stomach as Legolas continued to carefully stroke her into a frenzy with his lips and tongue.

It drove Liane to a boldness that she would not other wise have had, she forced her own way deep into Legolas' mouth with her tongue and rubbed herself suggestively against his leg. Legolas stoked the embers of her desire with nimble fingers, teasing her into an inferno but pulling back just as she was on the brink of explosion to begin his erotic game again.

Liane slumped heavily against the wall in part frustration and in part exhausted from the effort that it took just to continue breathing. She felt like crying, she'd never felt so helpless before in her life.

But then Legolas said something that removed all thought of tears or desire from her mind.

"Or perhaps," he whispered, "You simply wish to apologize for your behaviour but do not know how to do so?"

There. That was what was wrong with this.

He was a jerk.

When next she looked upon him Liane's eyes burned not with passion but with anger.

And judging by how Legolas' Adams apple bobbed quickly up and down he had noticed as well. He held his ground though, bravely keeping his leg between hers and his hands resting on either side of her face.

Fool, she thought. Legolas couldn't have put himself in a more vulnerable position.

Liane cast her eyes downward quickly in a mock sign of submission and raised her hand to his chest and flattened her palm over his heart.

She could feel his heart thumping hard and fast beneath her fingers and she wondered whether it was out of fear or desire that his heart beat so fast. She smiled inwardly at the thought of it, but she did not want him to fear her, that would give him an advantage.

"You're right," she admitted softly drawing upon all her strength to keep her voice level and calm. "I don't know how to apologize to you."

Liane kept her gaze lowered, knowing that the angry fire there would surely give her away. "For you see I-I well, I have never…" she let out a shuddering breath, which he no doubt took for desire,

She leaned in close to him, leaned in for the kill. Legolas' heartbeat stilled for a moment and he too leaned in closer totally oblivious to the imminent danger he was in.

"For you see I have never" Liane paused keeping her voice at the quietest of whispers so as to draw him in closer. And being the weak male fool that he was he played right into her hands and leaned in even closer. It almost made her feel sorry for him, almost but not quite.

"I have never met such a huge jackass as you." Liane smiled sweetly as he drew away in utter shock, now she would strike! "For which I assure you I am very sorry."

Finally raising her eyes to his Legolas could surely see how they had darkened to the deepest cobalt blue and how her pupils had narrowed to predatory pinpricks in her fury.

But it was too late, in the split second that he took to glance down at her, Liane brought her knee swiftly up into his groin, rammed the palm of her hand sharply into his jaw, punched him in the stomach and stamped on his foot all in quick and efficient succession.

Legolas stumbled backwards and let out a short half whimper/half moan upon her assault.

Liane leaned casually against the wall with one leg crossed over the other and watched with great pleasure as Legolas hopped around on one-foot bent over and clutching his _pride_.

Liane's grin widened as she watched him and a terrible naughty, vicious, cruel idea came to her.

Pushing away from the wall Liane walked silently up behind Legolas placed her foot upon his lovely princely behind and shoved him head first into the hot spring.

His blond head broke the surface quickly but he was still gasping and spluttering from this second and sudden attack.

Unable to resist getting in one last cutting remark Liane spoke "I know it wasn't exactly the apology you were looking for," she explained casually "But considering the circumstances it's really the best that you could ever hope for."

Throwing him one last smug look Liane turned on her heal and strode to the entrance.

But Legolas' next words stalled her progress, "And what circumstance would that be my lady" he spat out bitterly "Is it perhaps the circumstance in which you act like the obviously spoiled brat that you are? Or is it the one in which you act like a complete wanton?"

Liane gasped in outrage and spun around to face him, her eyes once again ablaze with anger. She was met however with a similarly fiery stare and she stopped before answering; she was determined to have the last word and to have it on her terms.

"It is in fact neither of those circumstances, as they are not true." Legolas snorted "But in fact, the circumstance in which you are a vile, loathsome, lying, cheating jackass!"

Legolas drew back as though he'd been struck, probably due no doubt to her language. And she smiled ready to leave, now that she had satisfied her pride, but just for fun and spite she added "Perhaps I should tell your wife about all this, I'm sure she'd be very interested to know about all this." She of course never tell Morwen this, after all who was she to possibly help Legolas escape such a _wonderful _wife.

"Wife? What wife?" Legolas said at a complete loss.

Liane couldn't believe it, the fool actually had the audacity to try and deny it and right to her face. Shrugging it off as just another arrogant lie Liane continued out the doorway.

"Liane what wife? I do not have a wife" he called out to her.

That did it something inside her snapped then, she was tired from a long day of training and did not have the patience to play Legolas' games anymore. Whipping around for a second time, though not nearly as in control this time Liane stomped over to the pools edge to confront him eye to eye. She was going to get this all out in the open right now so that it would all be over and done with and she could rest easy with the knowledge that she was right.

"You don't have a wife?" she repeated, Legolas shook his head and she pointed an accusing finger at his left hand. "Then what's that ring for?"

Legolas looked around the room in confusion "What ring?" he said holding out his hands.

Liane rolled her eyes; men were such utterly stupid creatures. But in all fairness she _had_ kneed him in the groin, so it was possible that she had caused some brain damage. The thought would have been funny if she weren't so angry with him.

Kneeling down to the floor so that she could reach him, Liane grabbed his left hand and held it up pointing to his ring finger and the silver band that encased it. "This ring."

Legolas looked at the ring as though he'd only just seen it "What about it?"

"It's on your ring finger."

"Yes it is"

"It's on your left ring finger" Liane ground out.

"I see" Legolas said looking at her as though she had lost her marbles "And you believe that this symbolizes that I am married."

"Yes!" she near shouted, "The left ring finger is the finger a person wears their wedding ring on as symbol that they are married." She explained trying to wipe the look of superior amusement off Legolas' face as much as to dispel the fear that she might have assumed too much of the ring and made a complete fool of herself.

"I see" Was all Legolas said as his lips twitched at the corners.

"Morwen wears one identical to it on her ring finger, she showed me at the feast two weeks ago." Liane stated petulantly. "Do not deny that she is your wife, I saw the way you looked at her on the picnic. And you have spent all your time with her since she arrived, so do not tell me that she is not your wife because I won't believe you."

Legolas nodded his head thoughtfully "Well if you won't believe me then I won't deny it."

Liane plastered a smug smile of victory on her face, but felt her heart sink with the confirmation of her suspicions.

And then he laughed, he laughed! The rich sound of it filled the chamber and echoed off the walls.

Quite certain that she had lost this argument Liane tried desperately to hang on to her dignity. "I fail to see what is so funny about this situation," she said haughtily leaning back on her haunches ands crossing her arms over her chest.

Legolas ceased his laughing and tried to place a serious look on his face but failed miserably by falling into another fit of laughter.

"Well I'm so glad that I seem to entertain you your highness, but I must be going now." Liane informed him pushing herself off from the ground as gracefully as possible. It was time to make a hasty exit and she did heading for the doorway determined to leave this time.

"Liane wait, please" Legolas managed to say between the chuckles. "I really am not married, I swear."

"All right Legolas, you just keep telling yourself that." Liane called over her shoulder "I know I would certainly deny being married to Morwen."

"And what about Hyabussa?"

Liane stopped dead; very slowly she turned to face him again. "How dare you," she hissed "How dare you even speak his name! You vile cheater" In the blink of an eye Liane had unsheathed her sword and brought it swishing down through the air so that it was poised precisely over Legolas' jugular.

Legolas didn't even blink at the threat, "You once told me that many people assumed that you and Hyabussa were intimately involved but you were not. You said that he was more like a brother to you. Is it not possible that I would consider Morwen a friend and sister and that you have come to the wrong conclusion that many came to about you and Hyabussa?"

Liane said nothing just stared intensely at Legolas searching for any sign that he might be lying. He stared back, his gaze clear and unflattering.

Liane narrowed her eyes slightly and stared a moment more before stepping back sheathing her sword as she went.

"Well then, I guess this has all been one big misunderstanding." She relented grudgingly; however considering that she had just physically attacked him and slandered his name perhaps now would be a good time to apologize. "I am very sorry for hurting you, I was angry and acted foolishly. I should not have called you those names or said those things about your father either, it was a rude and dishonourable thing to do, forgive me."

There that should cover it, although Liane didn't feel completely right it was all she was willing to give at the moment, she would apologize further when she was in a better mood. She _wasn't_ going to apologize for the way she'd dressed though, there were plenty of women who dressed in more revealing clothes than a floor length skirt and crop top. But it was very rude of her to insult his father, even if he was a jewel hungry dictator; it wasn't really her place to say it.

And besides Legolas was nothing like that, he didn't wear excessively fancy clothes or jewellery, except for that damned silver ring, he didn't even seem comfortable with his title, he always flinched when someone called him 'your highness' or 'prince Legolas' or even 'my lord'. It made her wonder.

She'd been doing too much wondering about him though and it was time she stopped, even if he wasn't married she didn't like how her thoughts always seemed to focus on him. It was rather unnerving to be so attracted to someone after a lifetime of not being attracted to anyone.

"I forgive you," he answered seriously, though the effect was slightly spoiled by the fact that he was still standing in the hot spring shirtless.

Liane bowed low in respect and apology. "Goodnight then" but before she completely backed out of the room she added "Oh you might want to take a look at that letter over there," she said pointing to the innocent looking slip of paper that had gotten her into this whole mess "Gimli gave it to me, he said it was an urgent message from lord Elrond."

"Oh" he said looking at the letter tiredly "Is that why you came?"

Liane nodded.

* * *

Liane nodded.

So that was why she had come here and now she was leaving. If he didn't do something to stop her now he might not have a chance to speak with her alone again. And despite all that had happened between them tonight and before, the pleasurable and the painful, he still felt for her.

"Before you leave could you possibly hand the letter to me" he asked politely hoping that her guilt might incline her to do so and maybe come a bit closer. He had plans for an attack of his own, one turn deserves another after all.

She nodded again and went to retrieve the letter from the floor, he watched her entranced by the slight sway of her hips and the sumptuous view she presented him as she bent over to retrieve the letter from the floor.

Straightening Liane turned and strode back to the pool and he brought his gaze back to a respectable height. She held the letter out for him, though she did not kneel down again, and he took it gently brushing his fingers along hers.

He paused before breaking the wax seal wondering idly at the letters contents. Liane it seemed was also curious for she made no further move to leave.

The letter was thin so it could very well be a short urgent message at which point he would have to leave the cavern and the privacy that it allowed he and Liane.

Best to get it over with he thought as he broke the seal. Expecting something important Legolas was quite shocked and a little confused when the letter turned out to be nothing more that an outdated harvest report.

Legolas glanced quickly up at Liane; surely this was some sort of practical joke on her part. But why? Why would she bring him an old harvest report? Maybe she was using it as an excuse to see him.

But that wasn't right Liane had said that Gimli had given her the letter. So Gimli had something to do with this but what?

Scanning the report over again Legolas noticed that Erestor had written it. And right beside his signature on the bottom left hand corner was a small recent addition. "I hope this finds you well your highness"

Legolas smiled, so the old advisor wasn't so stuffy after all, and Gimli was probably in on this as well.

"What?"

Legolas jumped at the sound of Liane's voice. He's almost forgotten that she was even there. By the look of confusion mixed with suspicion Liane probably wasn't in on this, and it was probably a good idea to keep it that way.

"It's nothing," he said casually, discreetly folding the letter and wishing that he had somewhere to put it. It certainly wouldn't do for him to shove it into his submerged pants pockets then Liane would know something was definitely up.

"You were smiling, why?" she pointed out suspiciously.

"I was simply amused by what Erestor considers and urgent message from Elrond" Which was true it was rather amusing that the stoic elf had conspired in this plan, next thing you know Glorfindel would be conspiring to get he and Liane together.

Liane's expression had returned to confusion so he elaborated or lied whichever you wanted to call it "Erestor seems to think that a request for a casual meeting over tea with Elrond is worthy of the title 'urgent message'"

Liane smiled fondly "Yes he is a bit of a stickler for protocol isn't he"

"Yes he is," he mumbled into his chest.

"Has he always been that way?" Liane asked curiously.

"Yes he has, always." Liane smiled broadly and so did he but for different reasons. "It has had it uses though. Can you keep a secret?" Liane nodded vigorously with wide interested eyes. He motioned for her to come closer and sweet innocent elfling that she was she leaned in just close enough.

Close enough for him to grab her by the forearm and pull her down into the hot spring with him. Legolas watched with supreme amusement as Liane's head broke the surface spluttering and gasping as he had done moments before.

"What…Why? I-you" she stuttered in complete shock, the look on her face was absolutely priceless and he laughed "Arrrghh!" His laughter it seemed was enough to snap her out if her shock.

"Stop laughing!" she shouted and he did, for about five seconds. Liane stood and glared at him obviously determined to have the last word even if it meant watching him laugh at her.

"I am sorry Liane" he said drying his eyes "I simply could not resist, one turn deserves another don't you think?"

"No!" she spat petulantly.

"Come now it really was only fair" he admonished with a wagging finger.

"No it's not fair," she said bitterly holding her ground.

But Legolas didn't believe her, she was young and stubborn but it was quite obvious that she was a fair person.

"Stop smiling!"

"I can't help it" he chuckled "You should have seen yourself" and then he did a very good impression of her bewilderment moments before widening his eyes and holding out his hand while stuttering in a high pitched voice. "What…Why I-you."

"Ah ha! I saw that!" he shouted gleefully pointing to her face in his normal voice.

"What?"

"That" and he brushed his fingers over her mouth. "You were smiling just now."

"I was not!" she gasped batting his hand away.

"Yes you were" he prodded "You think I'm funny, admit it."

"Elves are not funny!" she said clearly trying to still her quivering lips.

"Oh no?"

"No, they are wise and serious and…and things." She explained lamely.

Legolas smiled "I think you have been greatly misinformed about your people, little one."

Liane snorted "Believe me I have no arguments in that assessment. No ever-mentioned elves being so…well so un-elflike. Honestly I have half a mind to go back to that temple library and correct all of those records."

Legolas grabbed her firmly by the wrist all fun and mischief banished from his features and voice "But you won't, you will stay here where you belong."

Liane rolled her eyes and tried to pull her arm free from Legolas' grasp. "Oh for goodness sakes! I'm not leaving okay." Legolas refused to let go and she let out a long suffering sigh, "God, everyone around here is so convinced that if they let me out of their sight I'll disappear any second. It's ridiculous, not to mention annoying, all I wanted to do this week was have some time to myself after going to feast after feast and meeting every elf in all of Valinor, but was I allowed that no! Oh no I had to be tracked and followed around everywhere, even when I put up magical boundaries to keep people away Glorfindel and his search parties still somehow managed to track me down. At least the borders kept them out of my space though, but it was still annoying to see them hanging around outside the borders I put up. I mean what does a girl have to do to get some privacy and peace of mind around here!?"

Legolas waited calmly for Liane to finish venting; even though she had acted childishly it was obvious that she needed to get some things off her chest. "Are you finished?"

Liane exhaled loudly through her nose and glowered at him, "Yes."

"Good, because I have some things to say to you." Liane looked rather annoyed at his superior tone but he didn't care. "Perhaps you have forgotten but you were stolen from your real family and home a mere twenty years ago and stolen from Valinor no less, the safest place in all of Arda. How do you think that makes people around here feel?"

Liane answered quickly "But that was twenty years ago! I am not in danger of being stolen away any more Ryuujiruo is gone as are all of his followers. And besides that I am a powerful mage of the Kurast, even if someone did try to harm me they would not succeed."

"Do you honestly think any of that matters to your family? Or anyone here?" He asked harshly his own frustration at her behaviour starting to rise. "No one knows who this Ryuujiruo is or what it means to be a mage of the Kurast or even if the order you came from can be trusted."

Liane opened her mouth to protest but he cut her off "And besides that twenty years may seem like a long time for you but for ancients like us it is nothing. You are still just an elfling to everyone here, especially to your family."

"Yeah well, they're not my family all right." She said callously trying again to get away from him.

Legolas' eyes widened in anger and he tightened his hold on Liane's wrist turning her so that she had to face him. "Why do you treat them like this? What have they ever done to deserve your scorn?" Liane did not answer "Oh yes let me guess, they treated you with kindness and care since your arrival here, or perhaps it was that they held feasts in joyous honour of your return or was it that they worried when you _did_ disappear into the night without telling them, or that you disappeared into the early morning darkness and they followed you to make sure you were all right. They _are_ your family; they're supposed to do things like that it is what families are for."

"I'm just not used to it, people don't treat me like this at the temple, they never have." Liane admitted softly not looking at him.

Legolas felt his heart tighten at her confession, who would ever neglect to care for a child in such a way. "Well you are not at the temple anymore and your family are not people they're family and they will treat you differently because they love you." Liane still would not look at him so he shook her a little "And you cannot simply ignore that love or walk all over it, you must treat it and the people who give it to you with respect and kindness. I know it is difficult if you are not used to it but you will just have to adjust, they're your family and they aren't going to go away."

Liane shrugged her shoulders and put on a half-hearted smile that didn't fool him for a second, "Oh I don't expect them to go away but I'm sure they won't want to see me, aside to make sure that I don't run off that is."

"What in the world makes you think that?" He bellowed, how could she possibly think that?

"Well I basically told Elrond that he wasn't my father" she sighed still smiling, but the glossy sheen to her eyes gave it all away.

"Is that all?" He smiled.

"What do you mean is that all? Do elves regularly go around denying their heritage right to their parent's faces? Because if they do I don't think it's ever happened to Elrond, you should have seen his face he was heartbroken." Liane's voice wobbled as she finished but she managed not to cry.

Legolas turned her around and enveloped her from behind knowing that if she cried she wouldn't want him to see. "No they do not. But it does happen, usually at that awkward stage between adolescence and adulthood."

Liane stiffened, no doubt angry at being marked as an adolescent so he tried to lighten the mood. "I can't tell you how many times I told my father that I wished that we weren't related when I was around your age and even older. And yes it broke his heart the first time I said it to him but it mended and so will Elrond's, most likely with the aid of an apology."

Liane slumped forward over his steady forearms; he pulled her back onto his chest lending her what support he could give her though his body heat. "I suppose you're right." She confessed sadly "But how do I even begin to apologize for saying something like that?"

Legolas smiled fondly into her hair before kissing the tip of one delicate ear and then the other. "You will find a way."

Liane turned quickly in his arms and asked him with bright eyes "How did you do it?"

"What? Cheer you up, it must just be my natural elven charm." He teased knowing exactly what she was on about.

"No!" She said smiling "How did you apologize to your father? And why did you tell him you didn't want to be related to him in the first place?"

Legolas laughed, it was good to be back on good terms with Liane, they hadn't had many fun conversations but it felt as though they had slipped back into an age-old routine. He like it so he continued to tease her, "Curiosity killed the cat you know."

"Well then I'd say it's a good thing I'm not a cat then." Liane shot back cheekily enjoying the playful banter as much as him. "But maybe you're just afraid to tell me the story, perhaps it involves you acting a little un-elflike?"

"I think that you will find my lady that whatever definition you have of what is proper elven behaviour from those books in your temple will soon be disproved." And then he went onto tell a very interesting tale about his adolescence and the conflict that ensued with his father afterwards.

* * *

Meanwhile back in Rivendell the object of Liane's conscience was pacing impatiently across a balcony that overlooked the elegant stone courtyard. Elrond had been watching for Liane for the past two hours and she was an hour late from her usual arrival time. It made him uneasy, she should be back by now slinking into the stables and then up to her room where she would rest for a precious few hours before going out again.

"She is late" he said to the shadows just beyond the balcony.

"She is always late." Came a feminine reply, Celebrian had also watched and waited with him every night for Liane's return.

"More so than usual tonight, something might be wrong." He mumbled for the hundredth time that night.

"I'm sure Liane is all right, she is more capable than you might think" Celebrian knew that Elrond did not doubt their daughter, only that he doubted himself. It had been a tremendous blow to Elrond to lose Liane, he felt as though he had let her down by not protecting her from a danger that even he could not have foreseen.

Celebrian had faith in them both however, Elrond was one of the strongest elves she'd ever known and Liane, well she didn't know Liane well enough to make a judgment on her but she knew in her heart that Liane was her fathers daughter. She would protect herself and those around her at whatever cost.

Celebrian watched wearily as her husband continued to pace over the balcony always checking over his shoulder just in case Liane returned when he was not looking. He worried so much for her, especially now that they were in bad sorts, if anything happened to Liane before their relationship could mend she didn't know if Elrond would ever forgive himself. Nothing was going to happen to Liane though Celebrian was sure of it; the fates would never be so cruel to tear their family apart once more.

Like scattered threads of a torn tapestry their family just needed time, some hard work and a lot of love to pull it back together again. And tonight was the night that two of those threads came together in harmony again, whether they were ready or not, it was time.

"Perhaps you should go looking for her, she might have lost her way in the dark, she is still new to this place after all." Celebrian suggested deviously, it would not take much to push Elrond into going out to look for Liane.

"Do you think so?" he asked apprehensively and he whirled around quickly to look out over the vista of their realm, his eyes searching every distant shadow.

Liane wasn't likely to have gotten lost, she was an elf after all the darkness held no danger for her and she had never lost her way before not as a child and not now. But the mere suggestion she knew was enough to send Elrond rushing down the steps to the courtyard his robes swishing behind him on the stone stairs.

Celebrian smiled grimly in the shadows, the healing would not be easy, they were both so stubborn, they were likely to break out into another argument but that was inevitable. She just hoped that they could settle they're differences better this time; she yearned to see her daughter as well after all.

Just then something small and soft curled around her feet, she looked down to see Liane's strangely lone _lir_ Katana. The cub looked up at her with startling clarity and let out a reassuring purr. Celebrian could only hope that it was a sign that things would work out between Liane and Elrond. She watched her husband rush through the courtyard and into the stables before bending down to scoop Katana off the stone floor.

"Come little one," She said softly to the purring cub "All we can do now is wait and hope that everything works out." Together they gazed at the empty square for a moment longer before turning and heading back to the main family quarters.

* * *

Morwen came around a corner looking for any sign of Legolas when she heard them, voices low and secretive.

"Did it work?" Erestor whispered anxiously to the stout shadow standing next to him against a large garden hedge.

"Aye, they both fell for it" Came a satisfied reply.

What was that rambling advisor Erestor doing talking to the dwarf? He had kept her busy for nearly two hours with his tedious tour of the Rivendell gardens and now here he was conspiring with a dwarf. But what could they possibly have to conspire about?

Morwen leaned against the opposite side of the hedge and turned her ear towards them so that she could hear them better.

"Your sure she knew the way to the waterfall?" Erestor asked fretfully, fidgeting with his robes in the shadows.

"Oh aye, Liane'll know her way there, it's not like it's a hard place to spot even in the darkness she'd be able to see the passageway behind the waterfall." Gimli replied in his gruff voice.

So it had something to do with that arrogant elfling Liane, well that certainly made things more interesting. Morwen pressed her ear even closer to the hedge to hear more but there was a slight commotion behind her that made it practically impossible for her to hear what was being said. She turned angrily to see who was making such a racket at this time of night only to see Lord Elrond atop his tall white stead, silhouetted against the moonlight.

His starlit gaze landed on her and he called out to her coming a few paces closer "You there, Lady Morwen, have you perhaps seen my daughter this eve?"

"I do believe that I saw her heading out to the waterfall near the southern gate, no doubt she went seeking the calming steam chamber that lie's behind it." Morwen gave the information willingly, hoping that Elrond would leave with haste so that she could hear the rest of Erestor and Gimli's covert conversation.

"Thank you my lady!" Elrond called out gratefully across the square before kicking his horse into a fast canter towards the southern gate.

Good, Elrond was gone off to take care of his errant brat and she was left with the silence to hear Erestor and the dwarf perfectly. Bending down to the hedge again Morwen listened, but no sound not even a whisper came from the other side of the hedge. Creeping silently over to the hedges corner Morwen peered around it carefully, they were gone!

* * *

Elrond spared no time looking elsewhere for Liane, the trees told him that Liane had indeed ventured this way not long before. They parted like a crowd of people to hasten his way and he soon came upon the river that the waterfall flowed into.

Not far up the bank Liane's cream coloured horse dozed under a birch tree but woke as he approached and eyed his cloaked form wearily. Elrond pulled back his hood to reveal his face to the equine; he shook his mane before turning away and going back to his peaceful slumber.

Elrond dismounted and left his horse to graze and sleep alongside Liane's while he searched for her.

Barely visible in the moonlight Liane's footprints lined the riverbank and ambled up to the waterfall where the ledge that led into the cavern beyond was. Elrond hesitated to follow them, dreading another possible conflict with Liane, he didn't know if he could bear to have her pull away from him again. But the only other option was to turn back and continue to waiting for her return late into the night, an unacceptable option at best.

Elrond headed towards the waterfall boldly he would not wait for his daughter to return in the dark any longer. Tonight they would come to an understanding of sorts, they might not make amends but they would come to an understanding.

* * *

Wow this took a long time, I can't tell you how excited I was to write this chapter, unfortunately I ended up changing so many things so many times that it just became such a trial to write and I didn't even want to bother with it anymore. And sometimes I just wanted to write this chapter so bad and get it done with, especially because I had the time, but you know how it is, it's like the phone never just starts to ring if your sitting there watching the phone it only ever seems to ring just when you sit down on the toilet. So I finally managed to piece this chapter together in between work, class and more work.

I hope you all like it, and yes there was smut in this chapter and for those who don't like it, (I'm speaking to one particularly ridiculous flamer here) don't read it, either skip it or stick to the pg-pg13 stories because some of us are mature and open enough to not be overtaken by a little sex to the point where we can't enjoy a good story. I'm sorry if this has offended anyone a bit but it's really just how I feel, it's not a writers job to conform to other peoples demands (and I don't mean demands like 'please update soon!' because I assure you these kinds of requests and demands are needed to get most of us writers off our lazy butts to keep writing) or personal issues. We, the writers, are here to create and write stories that we enjoy as much as our readers. If your looking for mindless censored entertainment turn on your TV, or read a Nancy drew book or something but certainly don't come to a creatively free forum like because your not likely to enjoy your stay here.

Sorry about that folks, I just had to get that off my chest it's surprising what one really bad flame can do to a person. But as for the chapter I'm really proud of it, I know I keep promising to bring katana back into the picture as we all love her but I just couldn't fit her in to this chapter beyond a short cameo. Soon though I promise our malicious side kick shall return, maybe not the next chapter but I'll try I promise I'm starting to miss her too. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter, I know it's long but after such a long wait I though you deserved a nice bit of reading to sink your eyeballs into.

Until next time my lovelies!


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

The cliff face loomed darkly over Elrond; it seemed to be much larger than he could ever recall it being. Its slick surface shone brightly in the moonlight, winking down at him mockingly, daring him to go further.

Elrond frowned at the mocking rock face and strode purposefully towards it. His steps never faltered on their course, not when Liane's foot-prints became visible upon the shoreline nor when his stomach twisted with apprehension at the sight of them.

He had put this off for far to long.

Images of the coming meeting with his youngest child and daughter ran rampant across his mind as he shuffled along the ledge against the cliff. Bright, happy images of him and Liane walking home hand in hand smiling and talking happily with one another. And then there were the more realistic images, he and Liane arguing and shouting and eventually storming away from each other.

So deeply concerned with these thoughts was Elrond that he was startled to realize that he had entered the cove behind the waterfall, walked down the dark dripping hall and now stood facing the fork that split his current path into three.

No longer could he see Liane's tracks in the dark passageway and he didn't know how long exactly Liane had been here. For all he knew she might just have arrived minutes before him and was now wandering along one of the false paths that led to a dead end. Or it could be that she had arrived much earlier and was now fast asleep in the steam cavern, unaware that she was slowly dehydrating, one always had to be careful of such things in the steam cavern.

Her tracks were still visible, however slight they were, outside on the riverbank and on a windy night like this when it threatened to storm, it seemed obvious then that she had likely arrived sooner rather than later.

Elrond furrowed his brow in a frown, she could still be lost somewhere in the labyrinth of tunnels beneath the cliff. He glanced uncertainly at the left path, which led to the steam cavern beyond, but turned to right instead. Something told him to go right not left and so right is where he went.

* * *

"And then after a few days all was back to normal between us." 

Liane drew back in Legolas' arms and eyed him suspiciously, "And that was it, you just said you were sorry, he forgave you and everyone lived happily after?"

Legolas seemed to contemplate this seriously for a moment before nodding firmly, "Yes."

Liane snorted and rolled her eyes.

"What is this? You do not believe me?" He said in mock outrage "You dishonour me lady!"

Liane rolled her eyes to the ceiling and sighed shaking her head, just when she'd gotten rid of Katana and her cheek Legolas decided to grow himself a sense of humour.

"Well that may all be fine and good for you," She said avoiding his silly nuzzling and getting back to the subject at hand. "But where I come from there are no such things as happy endings."

Legolas let out a bark of laughter and shot her a smile, a smile she was starting to hate, a smile that said 'I know better'. "_This_ is where you come from Liane." And he leaned into the crook of her neck, ignoring her protests. "And there are always happy endings in Valinor, this I promise you."

Liane turned her face away from him and stared stonily at the wall, 'not always' she thought mournfully.

"I do not like this face you are making Liane." Legolas said having come up for air from her neck.

"Why?"

"Whenever you make that face you usually end up doing or saying something that displeases me."

"Oh well, in that case I shall endeavour to never make that face ever again your highness!" Liane said breathlessly making a small curtsy in the pool. "For it is my only desire to please and serve you in whatever way I can."

"Good," He said happily, inclining his head slightly to her "I am glad that you are starting to realize how things work around here, it pleases me."

Liane snorted and sent a small wave of water at him playfully and they both burst out laughing.

"You sir," she said between gasps "Are the most ridiculous, arrogant, foolish…"

"Do not forget – vile, loathsome, lying, cheating, jackass." He piped in helpfully.

Liane let out a moan of embarrassment and covered her face with her hands "Please don't remind me!" She removed her hands to find Legolas grinning broadly back at her, he was never going to let her live that down she just knew it. "Honestly you and Katana, you two can never simply let things go can you, I swear if I didn't know any better I'd say you two were related, your so much alike!"

"Alike in what way?"

"In many ways" she said cryptically.

"Mmmm, were both incredibly handsome, charming and intelligent?"

"Hardly" Liane replied dryly crossing her arms over her chest.

"Ah I know! It is that we are both warm and cuddly and you wish for us to keep you company at night?"

"Noo… I think not." Liane lied, Legolas was surprisingly warm and cuddly for and ancient elf and she really wouldn't mind his company in bed.

Legolas looked crestfallen, but only for a moment "Damn! Well what could it be then?"

Liane shook her head; these elves really weren't the untouchable creatures they were cracked up to be. Or perhaps it was just Legolas that was this strange. Either way she would allow Legolas this silly game, in truth it was the most fun she'd had in a while.

"Hmm lets see, not good looks, charm, intelligence nor the capacity for warm cuddling in bed you say?" Liane shook her head unable to suppress a grin. "Well then it must be… our ferocious teeth!" And Legolas lunged for and latched onto her neck, nipping and sucking.

Shocked Liane let out the giggles she had been holding in and gasped "No, no, that's not it!"

Legolas drew away frowning "My ferocious teeth seem to have no affect on you, so it must be… my deadly claws."

He whipped his hands out of the water and bared them at her like paws. Liane wiped tears from her eyes and shook her head again while giving his well trimmed fingernails a pitying look.

"Not very sharp are they?" he said flexing his fingers "Ah I know!" he shouted suddenly making Liane jump pointing his clawless finger at the ceiling and declared quite loudly "Ears!"

It took a moment for what he'd said to sink in before Liane burst out laughing and was soon bent double. "Ears?" she choked.

"Of course" Legolas said casually, flipping his wet hair away from his ears with great flourish. "Can't you see the resemblance, Katana and I both have pointy ears. Don't tell me you can't see the resemblance."

"Hmm, well your ears aren't quite as hairy as hers." Liane said seriously while inspecting his ears with great interest.

Legolas reached up to feel his ears, he twisted them and frowned, "Yes I suppose your right about that. I could always borrow some ear hair from Gimli though, he's been growing those hedges out for nearly an age now!"

"That's not a very nice thing to say" Liane admonished with a broad grin on her face.

"The truth is often painful to hear but always necessary." He said solemnly before grinning himself. "Well if it's not the teeth nor the claws nor the ears, then it must be… the tail?" He reached behind himself dramatically "No, no tail, I'm sorry Liane but I really don't see how you can compare me to Katana, we have virtually nothing in common."

"You sure there's no tail back there?" Liane asked looking over his shoulder curiously.

Legolas reached back once more grasping his behind for a more thorough check "Quite sure" he said firmly.

"Perhaps you should get a second opinion on that, just to be sure, after all a tail is a very serious matter." Liane pulled her bottom lip between her teeth, what would he say to that.

Indeed Legolas didn't need to say a word, his eyes widened momentarily before his pupils began to dilate so rapidly and so much it looked as though his eyes were completely black. The effect was reminded her rather eerily of Katana. "But who, I wonder, could I get to give such an opinion?"

"Well, I'm no tail expert or anything" Liane cast her eyes downward to follow the path that her hands had taken. "But I'm sure I could be of some assistance" Liane let the suggestion hang in the air as her fingers hovered barely an inch above the waste band of Legolas' pants.

"By all means be my guest, I welcome any assistance you could offer Liane." He rasped her name huskily urging her to take the plunge.

Liane smiled with her bottom lip caught between her teeth. Ever so slowly and casually she ran her fingers along the waistband of Legolas' pants scraping her nails over his hipbones eliciting a little hiss out of Legolas. Smiling smugly with this new power Liane moved her hands around to his sides and paused for good measure before moving on to the small of his long, lean, muscular back. The soft flesh there jumped and twitched at her touch.

Hesitating for only a moment more Liane splayed her fingers wide and smoothed her palms down Legolas' tight behind. The dark green leather leggings were slick and smooth, no doubt due to the water they were in, and formed perfectly to every contour of Legolas' legs and behind, making it very obvious that he had no tail what so ever.

"Well Mr. Legolas, I can detect no tail." Liane emphasized her last word with a little squeeze. "However just to be certain I would like to perform a more…in depth search, if you wouldn't mind of course."

"Of course" Legolas' murmured huskily.

Liane grinned a very 'Katana grin' at him and brought her hands back to the waistband of his trousers. The trousers were tight, so tight in fact that she struggled to get her fingers in even an inch. She let out a short hysterical laugh; she couldn't believe she was actually trying to get into Legolas Greenleaf's pants.

Legolas raised an eyebrow at this and narrowed his eyes warningly at her. "Am I to understand that you find something amusing about my buttocks my lady?"

Unable to stop herself Liane laughed again but stifled it quickly, men she had been told could be very sensitive about anything below the waste.

"No, no, it's not that. It's just that…" Liane trailed off unsure of how to proceed this was rather embarrassing. "It's just that your leggings are rather snug and-and I can't seem to get my hands into them."

Legolas' lips twitched and his chin quivered dangerously "Would you like me to assist you? Or should we just abandon this search for a tail all together?"

"Oh I don't think we've come to that difficult an impasse that we must abandon our mission." Liane replied bravely standing to attention.

"Of course not."

"Perhaps if you just loosened the laces a bit…"

"My lady!" Legolas said aghast "Surely you ask too much, why if someone were to ever find out my reputation would be ruined!"

Liane crooked her finger at him and he leaned in close, "I won't tell if you won't."

"Well in that case" Legolas said eagerly, "Your wish is my desire." He made short work of the laces on his leggings, removing the laces entirely and tossing them aside casually.

Liane smiled nervously up at him, he stared back down at her with those unnerving predators eyes. Her hands shook but she had resolved to do this, ever so slowly she slid her hands downwards and underneath those smooth green leggings to cup his smooth butt.

'_Well that wasn't so bad'_, not that she'd thought Legolas' butt would feel bad, it was just that the she'd never really found herself in this kind of situation before. Now that she's taken the plunge she felt rather comfortable with the whole thing and gave Legolas a playful squeeze.

"Am I to assume by that smile that you have found no evidence of a tail?" Legolas chuckled at the expression on her face; she had looked almost frightened a moment before and now bore a strong resemblance to a cat that had just gotten the cream; rather like the look that little mountain cub of hers often wore.

Liane shook her head and gave him another playfully squeeze, it sent shivers up his spine and he burned for her anew. "Liane" he whispered her name, wanting more, "Liane," he leaned in closer to her, all thoughts of tails and mountain cubs gone from his mind. All he thought of now were her incredible lips, soft and parted in surprise at his tone, waiting for him to…

"Liane!" Came ringing through the chamber and they both jumped and stared bewildered at each other "Liane!" It came again, but this time closer and clearer, and more importantly the origin of it became quite clear.

"Elrond" They both whispered.

AN: Deliberately a short chapter, I think I'll start posting shorter chapters at more frequent intervals. My reasons you ask? 1) It won't take so long to get new chapters out to my readers, thank you for being so patient. 2) It won't take so long to write each chapter and then edit them, making long a chapter is also really daunting. 3) I imagine it's also a little easier on the eyes when reading to just read a short chapter than page after page of writing.

Yes I made another cliff hanger! But never fear! With my new short chapter system in place another will soon be on the way! Hope to see you all soon, Read Review and Enjoy!

Cheers War


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Elrond searched the false paths and found no trace of Liane so he journeyed onward to the steam room, calling her name as he went to let her know he was coming just in case she was undressed. She was his daughter and he felt no discomfort at the sight of her body, he had bathed her many times when she was little, but he knew that Liane would be uncomfortable with him seeing her undressed. Raised by humans she had no doubt lost the comfort that came between parent and child and gained the strange unease that humans felt about nudity.

So he called her name out into the darkness "Liane!" She did not answer, he set off to find her dressed or not.

* * *

Footsteps that only an elf could hear echoed down the hall and into the steam chamber, Elrond was getting closer and quickly.

Liane and Legolas twisted and turned on the spot frantically searching for a place to hide Legolas. The stone slabs against the wall would have done nicely if they hadn't been carved from the very walls themselves. Thankfully Legolas' clothes were off in a far corner and not likely to be seen by Elrond even if he did come in.

Slap, slap, slap! Came Elrond's footsteps closer now than before.

Liane was really starting to panic now, her chest heaved as her breaths came out short and fast, her body broke out in a fine sheen of sweat making her cold and clammy all over. If she had any sense she'd get out of the pool and cut Elrond off before he made it to the door and saw Legolas there, unfortunately she wasn't in a particularly sensible state of mind.

"Liane!" Elrond was almost at the door now.

"Legolas?" she whimpered, he didn't look panicked in fact he looked rather resolved with his fate.

"Legolas, we have to do something!" Liane's hissed desperately.

Legolas glanced at the doorway and then back to her, his eyes dull with horror and then suddenly they lit with a new fire. He ceased Liane by the arms and drew her into a fierce kiss.

Not that Liane was one to complain when Legolas kissed her but she really didn't think this was the best time. She tried to pull back but Legolas held strong forcing his way into her mouth with a bold sweep of his tongue.

The loud, wet and very near footsteps of Elrond sounded miles away as Legolas drew her deeper under his spell. Her mind was wiped blank as his tongue swirled and danced hotly in her mouth.

And then he released her as abruptly as he took her leaving her breathless and confused. She gazed at him stupidly but in an instant he was gone, he had ducked quickly under water.

Liane blinked and then breathed, she sucked in great gulps of air as her brain registered what had just happened and why.

"Liane?" Came a voice to the right making her jump. Elrond had crossed the threshold in a rush and now stood still peering through the thick fog anxiously, not seeing her standing in the pool a few feet from him.

Still unable to find her voice Liane made a feeble little noise to direct Elrond's attention to her.

He looked down sharply fear and concern etched harshly into his usual serene features. "Are you all right?" he asked lowering himself to the ground to lend her a helping hand.

Liane took Elrond's hand immediately, if he decided at any moment to look down into the cloudy water he might see some very distinct golden strands of hair floating up to the surface.

Shaking with fear and speechless with shock Liane was pulled from the water as easily as though she were a rag doll.

"Better?"

Liane nodded mutely, not daring to move an inch for fear that he might see Legolas. _'Snap out of it!'_ her mind shouted _'Do something, say something, anything!'_

"Uh, yes much better thank you." She said shakily.

"Why were you in the pool with your clothes on?" he asked, eyeing her drenched clothes suspiciously.

"Uh well, I fell in," She said thinking fast "I was sleeping near the edge and then I heard you calling my name and I woke suddenly and fell in."

Elrond watched her carefully for a few moments then stood back and frowned "Well I'm sorry to have startled you, but falling asleep in this place can be hazardous. Had you slept too long you might have become dehydrated and would not have the strength to get up and out of here before it was too late."

The two of them stared into the others eyes for a long while, Elrond thinking of losing his daughter to such a frivolous thing and Liane thinking of how much she was going to have to lie to get out of this, she was getting tired of lying to everyone. Then with a start she realized that Legolas was still underwater no doubt waiting for her to get Elrond out of the there so he could come up for air.

"Well I guess it's good that you woke me," Liane said finally regaining some of her composure "Maybe we should leave."

"Do you feel faint?" Elrond asked fear returning to his eyes, he wrapped an arm around her waist.

Liane seized on that leaning back on his arm a bit "Now that you mention it I do feel a little dizzy." That wasn't entirely a lie; her head was swimming from an adrenaline rush.

"We should leave this place and get you some fresh air and something to drink." Elrond guided her to the door and out of the chamber, and very subtly so as not to gain Elrond's notice Liane kicked a nearby stone with her foot and sent it spinning into the pool with a soft, harmless 'plunk'.

Legolas watched the stone flutter down to the bottom of the pool knowing it was a signal from Liane that it was safe to resurface but he waited a bit longer just in case. The shadows on the waters surface shrunk and melted away and still he waited, just a bit longer. He counted to ten and then rose gasping for air, alone and safe from Elrond's fatherly wrath.

Together Liane and Elrond left the caves, Elrond keeping a firm arm around her waist for support. In any other circumstance she would have shied away from him, but she had to keep up appearances and at the moment she point blank refused to admit how comforting it felt.

Out into the deafening cave behind the waterfall and along the narrow ledge against the cliff they went, into the damp night. The air was cold and refreshing on Liane's face, it brought her a new clarity after the heavy confusing air of the steam chamber. She breathed in deeply, a storm was coming she could smell it coming in fast from the east it would be here by morning at the latest.

"Better?" Elrond asked stepping in front of her examining her thoroughly with his sharp grey eyes.

"Much better, thank you," As a matter of fact she would feel a lot better the further away they got from this place. "Perhaps we should get going, there's a storm coming in from the east."

Elrond gazed at the sky and nodded, "Yes your right and it is very late besides."

Liane blushed at that, she had been out unusually late tonight even before she went looking for Legolas behind the waterfall.

"Come," Elrond took her by the hand and led her to their mounts "But I want you to walk, I don't want to chance you falling off your mount, you might be dehydrated."

Liane agreed and they walked leisurely to their mounts despite all their reasons to leave as quickly as possible, it seemed they both had the same idea, it was time they talked. The grass was already damp beneath their feet, but that was more likely due to the fact that they were so close to the river and the waterfall.

Herger and Elrond's grey mount waited patiently for them to arrive and take them home to their warm stables and fresh hay. And for once when Liane took Herger's reins to guide him he did not protest just to spite her, he seemed to understand the importance of quiet at this moment.

With their mounts both reined in to walk behind them Liane and Elrond started away from the river and towards the forest and back to Rivendell, home. They didn't speak for a while, it seemed they both weren't sure how or where to start. Liane glanced covertly over at Elrond hoping that he might say something, anything really even a lecture at this point would be welcome over the tense silence they walked in.

Elrond however seemed quite content to say nothing at all, his face had returned to its usual wise serenity and he stared blankly ahead, probably focusing on clearing their path through the wood.

It was up to her then "I don't usually stay out this late but…" And then it occurred to her that she would have to explain why she was in the steam cave, or how she knew where it was in the first place and someone was bound to have seen her in the courtyard when she first returned and if that someone was Gimli and he had told Elrond that she had gone to deliver his message to Legolas it was all over.

She glanced over at Elrond again, his face was blank but his eyes sparked with curiosity. "But I was very sore and when I first returned to Rivendell I crossed paths with Gimli and he told me of the steam cavern and its…relaxing abilities."

"Gimli? I have not seen him for quite some time not since last week I believe." Elrond commented casually looking to the stars and the clouds coming from the east and missing the sharp look Liane threw him.

How could Gimli have gotten hold of an urgent message from Elrond to Legolas, supposedly given to him by Erestor, if he had not seen Elrond for a week? It was possible of course that Erestor had simply forgotten about the message when it was written and had given it to Gimli in hopes that he would be able to find Legolas quickly, which would explain why Erestor would deem the message urgent if it had been late. But Erestor didn't strike Liane as the type of person that would forget to have a message delivered no matter how insignificant it was, he really was a stickler for protocol after all.

What was going on then? Had Gimli lied about the message? But why would he lie about such a thing? And the letter had been sealed with Erestor's crest, something that Gimli could not have easily gotten hold of. So then the letter must have come from Erestor's desk, but Erestor would not delay the delivery of a message from his lord, however the letter might not have been late at all and Erestor was just unable to find Legolas so he passed the letter off to Gimli to give to Legolas.

That made sense and yet…something about the whole ordeal seemed a little off, as though Erestor, Gimli and Legolas were all in on some private joke. Whatever it was it didn't sit well with her, as a matter of fact she was starting to get a headache trying to figure it all out. She pinched the bridge of her nose and shut her eyes tightly, perhaps she was just too tired to think straight right now no doubt everything would make sense in the morning, at least she hoped it would.

A hand settled gently on her shoulder and this time she didn't flinch nor shrink away from it. "Are you all right my child?" Elrond asked stopping them both "You look terribly tired, perhaps it would be best if you rode with me, you could rest on the way home."

"No I'm all right" It would have been an easy escape to ride with Elrond and feign sleep and leave their talk until morning, but why leave what can be done today for tomorrow.

"Are you certain?"

"Yes" Perhaps Elrond wished to escape this conversation as well, or perhaps not for he moved aside quickly and resumed their leisurely walk through the moonlit wood.

The strange circumstance of their meeting still niggled at the back of her mind so she started there "How did you know I was out here?"

Elrond gazed quietly at the trees that shifted and whispered as they passed before answering "There is very little that goes on within my lands that I am not aware of."

Liane gasped and went white Elrond glanced over at her and chuckled "Do not fear, it was in fact Morwen that told me where you were, she said she saw you heading this way earlier in the courtyard."

Liane frowned inwardly; she had not seen Morwen in the courtyard when she returned earlier nor when she had left shortly there after. But knowing Morwen she was no doubt lurking somewhere in the shadows waiting for Legolas to return. So, now there was one more player involved in this secret game, it was getting hard to keep track of them all and of their part in it.

Frankly she'd rather speak and think about anything else right now and with Elrond's next words the opportunity to do just that.

"I have however been monitoring you during the day," He said matter of factly without shame or regret "The wind brings me the sounds of your training, the rivers strain against the borders you set up, the trees tell me of shadows not of this land surrounding you and the earth cries out for your spilled blood." He turned her face to his with thumb and fore finger and searched it lingering on certain places as though he was able to see the bruises that had been there mere hours before.

"I have been training" Liane said slowly, she had thought that the borders she'd put up would block everyone out. "It has been a long time since I took up my old training regimen, I must confess I am a little rusty." She rubbed her elbow, despite her best efforts it was still a little sore. "And the shadow khan are not the most forgiving opponents."

"The shadow khan, those creatures that followed you through the cerin stones?" Elrond looked terribly worried and angry at the same time.

"Yes, but I may call upon them at anytime and in anyplace that I wish and command them to do as I will. They serve all those loyal to the temple and the order." Liane explained, though she doubted that it would make much difference, the shadow khan were a forbidding presence not even she trusted them.

"And you command them to attack you?" He said outraged "If you desired opponents to spar with all you had to do was ask, your brothers or Glorfindel would have readily volunteered their expertise. Why not ask them, they at least would have taken care not to harm you." His eyes lingered disapprovingly on the ragged tear in her shirt between her shoulder blades.

Liane shook her head, she had considered it of course, it would have been a great honor to square off with some of the most legendary warriors in history but she could not. "It is against temple policy to fight those whom we do not intend to kill, physical combat is only to be used as a last resort or in matters of self defense and even then we use it sparingly." Her mind wandered guiltily back to the steam cavern and how she had sparingly used physical combat on Legolas.

"I see" Elrond did not look pleased with this answer for some reason, "And what other policies does the temple have that I should know about?"

So now they came to it, his disapproval for her connection to the mortal world and her unwillingness to let it go in favor of her family. "I don't know if there are any others that would interest you, the rest are all rather trivial or so buried in temple tradition that they just come naturally and are not even thought on by most members."

"You said once that your mandatory service to the temple is over," He pressed on "How long were you bound to serve them?"

"All those who come under the training of the Kurast masters are bound to serve the temple for however long it took to complete their training and afterwards they are free to do as they wish but most continue to serve the temple until their death." Liane explained recalling her own sensei, Ming, explaining this to her when she had first joined the order.

"How long was your mandatory service?" Elrond asked slyly, he was very interested in what Liane's childhood was like at this temple. If she told him how long she'd been in service to the Kurast order he would know when she'd begun her training, it wasn't much but it was a start.

"Ten years."

"Ten years!" That would mean she had finished her training at 14 and that she had begun when she four, shortly after she had been kidnapped. Elrond could not believe that a people, any people, would start training a warrior in childhood, it was absolutely outrageous. Or perhaps it was simply because it was his child they had trained so young that outraged him.

"It's a rather short period of time compared to most I'll admit but it certainly didn't feel that way." Liane admitted unemotionally.

"But your obligatory service to them is finished."

Liane nodded.

"But you could continue to serve them if you wished."

She nodded again.

"But you will not" He said sharply.

"No," Liane said stonily "I will not, my service to them will end when the cerin stones are destroyed and my last mission is completed."

"Good" Elrond answered stoutly but then added as an after thought "I am sure that you are very proud of your achievements there, but I will feel much better when they are gone from our lands. They have no place here and no right to interfere with our people or families."

"The temple has always taken that position concerning Valinor and the Eldar but they could not stop Ryujiro in his treachery." Liane said defensively "Do not judge them based on the actions of one man and his failings."

Elrond sighed and stopped beneath a tree so large three people could have hid behind it easily, its base was covered with damp moss and vines. He ran his hand fondly over the tree and its many bumps and grooves "Do you remember this place?"

Liane came closer and examined the tree but could find no memory of it in her mind "No."

"You would often come to this tree when you desired solitude, even when you were young you disliked crowds. You could only ever reach the lowest branch but it was still so high for one so young that I would often sit below just incase you fell." He stroked the tree fondly and looked up to the branches as though he could see her sitting there as a child. "You never did fall, I always worried for you but nothing ever happened, until one day I let my guard down and I lost you for virtually your entire life."

"You can't possibly blame yourself for my kidnapping." She said incredulously.

"Can't I?" Tears streaked his cheeks and he turned away unable to look at her "If I had only paid you more mind you would not have been taken. I sent you away with harsh words because I was _busy_ and you went into the woods alone and were taken by an intruder that I should have foreseen and protected you from."

Liane exhaled angrily and paced away from Elrond, she was so angry she didn't know what to say, she tried twice but just ended up making angry grunts, so she decided to _sparingly_ use some physical force on him. She hit him swiftly on the shoulder he turned to look at her shocked and she hit him again this time in the middle of his chest, twice.

"Are you insane? Protected me?" she shouted at a stunned Elrond "Ryujiro was insane and a traitor but he was still one of, if not the most, powerful mage in the order. If you had come within a mile of him he would have killed you, be thankful I was alone when Ryujiro found me, he would have killed anyone that stood in his way. No one here could have stood against him, the Kurast mages have powers that not even the elves could fight against."

"Thankful? You expect me to be thankful after the man stole my daughter?" Elrond shouted back.

"Of course not!" Liane slashed a hand through the air and paced away from him again, a habit of hers when she was upset, "But I would have expected an elf of your age to be beyond the pitfalls of pride."

"Pride?"

"You would have rather died defending me than lived to see me return years later. I would have expected such foolish and selfish behavior of a human but not of an elf renowned for his wisdom." Liane could not believe that this elf, her own father, would act so rashly and admit to it just weeks after lecturing her about doing things without considering the consequences.

"I do not expect you to understand" He said looking rather calm and unperturbed by her outburst "A parent would never stand idly by when their child was in danger, not even if it meant their death. I hope it is a lesson you will never have to learn with your own children."

"Children" What was it with children tonight? "I suppose children were a part of my famed birth prophecy"

Elrond's grin broadened and he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and drew her in close. "No it is not a part of it but trust me when I tell you there is no greater love nor joy in this world than that a child brings." He placed a lingering kiss on her temple "But you are young, you have much time to think on having children."

"Tell me more about this prophecy of mine," Liane said wishing to move away from the subject of children.

"It states that you will save the elves with your love."

"Sound's kind of corny to me" Liane mumble under her breath, Elrond gave her a strange look "Well you know, 'save the world with your love', it's a little vague isn't it?"

"That is the meaning of the prophecy as it has been interpreted. I could recite the full prophecy if you like" Elrond offered.

"There is more?"

"Yes," He waved a hand above them and the trees parted to reveal the cloudy sky and the tiny stars that shone through them with all their might. "It was prophesied,"

_'So shall she come_

_As the third bell tolls _

_Bearing a gift of which they have none _

_And the prize of her heart shall make them whole.'_

Liane glanced suspiciously over at Elrond but managed to keep a straight face when he looked back at her smiling proudly. "So…when the third bell tolls does that mean I was born at three o'clock or something?"

"Nay" he smiled "The third bell is the third age that the elven race went without children, the gift you bring will be children and the prize of your heart, your love, will make our race and the protection that comes from our unification strong and whole again."

Elrond beamed at her and Liane tried to look as proud and pleased as he did, but she knew the truth of the prophecy would not put a smile on Elrond's face. True, she had not known the full prophecy of her birth until now but she knew her mission and what its completion would bring.

"So you can understand now how we might have misinterpreted it to mean that you were to fall in love and from that love the elven strength would be replenished and renewed." He admitted ruefully giving her another little squeeze about the shoulders and then he frowned "Your clothes are still damp, you will catch cold like that, here take my cloak"

Liane stared at the sky thinking how the elves had interpreted her destiny, in a way it was correct they had just misinterpreted how she would fulfill her destiny, but they could never have known. Something light but amazingly warm descended onto her shoulders she looked down and saw the shimmering navy fabric of Elrond's cloak and recalled how he had offered it to her.

Elrond now stood in front of her fussing over the broach that held the large cloak around her slopped shoulders. "I thought elves didn't get sick, I certainly can't ever remember getting sick."

"It is true that elves do not suffer disease like the race of men nor does the weather affect us as much but walking around in wet clothes on a windy night is enough to make anyone catch a chill." He explained pulling the cloaks hood up over her wet unbound hair "We still have a ways to go and that storm will bring in strong winds before the rain comes and when it does it will be a cold unforgiving rain. Come I will get you home and into a hot bath and then a warm bed for the night."

They returned to their mounts and Elrond made to help her into her saddle but she held up a hand and stopped him "Please I'd like to walk, I'm sure we can make it back before the storm arrives." A low rumble of thunder followed her plea but she would not put off what had to be said any longer.

Elrond stared long and hard at her and then "As you wish, but we should leave now."

"All right." And they left, continuing on in silence just as they had when they left the river bank.

The soft hooting of owls and the sweet chirping of crickets followed them while low rumblings came warningly from the east. Their horses followed them, their unshod hooves falling silently on the damp forest floor only the jingling of their saddles and their soft snuffling giving any indication that they were there at all.

It was all so peaceful and relaxing, the calm before the storm so to speak. "Elrond I…" Where to begin? Might as well keep it simple "Elrond I am sorry about what happened in the study two weeks ago and I'm sorry that I left without telling anyone, it was reckless and selfish and I wasn't thinking about anyone's feelings but my own and I'm sorry."

Elrond didn't even pause in his steps "I think it's quite obvious that we both said and did some things in that study two weeks ago that we shouldn't have."

Liane smiled, that was probably the closest thing to an apology that she was going to get from Elrond. He was a proud man and he knew when he was right and he'd had every right to be angry with her that day in the study. But he said no more, perhaps this wasn't going to be as bad as she thought, though she'd certainly never admit that to Legolas should he ever ask.

"But I did mean what I said when I told you that there were rules around here and that I expect you to follow them," So much for keeping it simple, this time Elrond did stop he stood in front of her looking utterly resolute. "I admit that I was harsh and I'm sorry, but you are a youngling as much as you might like to think otherwise you _are_ very young, among your own people and even among humans you are considered young and you know it."

Liane began to protest but he spoke over her "And even if you were not so young you are still my daughter and a resident of my kingdom, you are bound by the same rules and courtesies as everyone else here."

"I understand," Liane agreed "But I'm sure that not everyone has to be monitored wherever they go at all times." She was slightly irked that he knew where she was everyday and knew what she was doing, not so much because he had been monitoring her but because he was able to push past her barriers so easily. She had indeed gone too long without training; never before had she had to heal so many injuries after a simple training exercise nor had anyone ever been able to penetrate a magical boundary she had put up.

"Not everyone is my daughter." Elrond countered stubbornly "And not everyone would leave without telling _someone_ where they were going."

"I already apologized for that!" Liane huffed angrily

"It does not matter!" Elrond shouted finally losing his temper just as he feared he might but it was too late to hold back now. "What matters is that you left without notifying anyone and you knew it was wrong! Surely you cannot tell me that even that backward order you belong to would approve of you skulking off into the night without telling anyone."

"Backward order!" Liane scoffed "_You_ are calling _my_ culture backwards?"

"Yes!" Elrond bellowed "What kind of people steal children from their parents, enlist them as soldiers when their still babes, force them to serve whether they want to or not, engage in violent masochistic training, teach a disrespect for authority figures and a disregard for family values and engage in physical mutilation." He flicked her earring angrily with the back of his hand.

Speechless was probably the nicest way to describe how Liane felt at the moment but furious and shocked beyond belief would probably have been a more accurate description, but she found her voice soon enough. "First of all I find it rather ridiculous that you call my culture backwards since you live in a place and culture so archaic most of the world doesn't even know it exists!"

Elrond seemed taken aback by that "That's right the only people who know about this place, the elves, the Valar and their history are the Kurast order. And if I were you I would consider myself lucky, because I can assure you if the rest the world knew this place existed knew that there were immortal beings in the world, beings immune to disease or the weather, I promise you they would invade this place without a second thought."

"And they _would_ find a way in; they have developed weapons over the last two centuries that could destroy this entire island. They would take this place by force and then do you know what they would do?" Liane's voice wavered knowing the horrible things that would happen if the outside world ever did find out about Valinor and the Eldar. "They would capture our people like wild animals and study them, dissect them, cut them open to try and figure out what makes us immortal and immune to disease."

Elrond blanched and tensed all over ready to protest but she spoke over him, "And when they found no scientific explanation as to why we are the way we are, they would find out about the Valar. The demy gods that smile benevolently down on the first born children of Arda. The world would be thrown into chaos; the very foundation of human society would be shaken. Half the human race would march on Valinor for the sake of acquiring the gift of immunity and immortality and the other half would attack simply out of fear. Either way they would attack, they might not win against the Valar but they could destroy the elven race as we know it. And the only thing keeping that from happening as of this moment is the Kurast order."

"Which brings me to my second point," Liane spoke through clenched teeth, she was felt just as angry with Elrond's xenophobic ignorance as she was with the humans "You know absolutely nothing about the Kurast order and you have never tried to know anything about them. Frankly I don't even know if you want to know anything about them, you just want to get what you want from them and then forget they exist. Honestly you'd make an excellent human; you're barbaric, out of date, and unenlightened."

Elrond was rendered speechless; a heavy silence descended upon them, the entire forest had gone quiet as though they too were shocked by Liane's declaration. Elrond took a few deep breaths and regained some of his calm and his voice. "The race of men has always been a threat to the elves so long as they knew about us, even now when only a select few, your order, know of our existence they threaten our existence. But the Valar still have much of their power over this place and no weapon no matter how deadly could ever defeat them."

"The Kurast are no threat to you!" Liane howled in frustration, "We are here to protect you."

"Oh really" Elrond said in a vicious sort of way, he began circling her like prey. "Tell me again, what exactly was Ryujiro's intention for coming here, for kidnapping you?"

Liane sneered at Elrond and began circling him as well so that they ended up doing a kind of predatory dance "And if he had succeeded in his plan to invade here do you honestly think the elven people would have survived?" Elrond did not answer but he sneered back at her. "And besides it's like I said you can't judge the entire order on the actions of one power crazed man. For over five thousand years the order has protected the secrets of ancient middle earth and its people and will continue to do so until we are no longer needed."

"Do you honestly expect me to believe that your order is no threat to us?" Elrond spat "If the human race has become as dangerous as you say they have and the members of your order have their own unique and dangerous powers are they not a threat to us? Especially now that they have access to our homeland can you honestly say they are no threat to us?"

"Have you ever seen anyone, aside from me, come through that portal?" Liane sighed, "No, because even though everyone in the order has known about the gateway into the undying lands for nearly four years the decree that no man shall enter here has been strictly upheld. There were those who opposed the decree and thought we should make every effort to create a peaceful alliance between the temple and the Eldar…"

Elrond snorted derisively "Peaceful alliance" he muttered "What need would we have of an alliance with them."

"You wouldn't" she agreed, he snorted again "And neither would we, but there have always been people in the order who desire to make contact with the Eldar, they usually crop up every fifty years or so and present the argument in council and every fifty years they are denied."

"Why do they wish to make contact with us?"

Liane laughed lightly "They're curious of course," she rolled her eyes and muttered "Scholars."

"It must have been hard for you" Elrond said, but something about his tone stopped Liane in her tracks he sounded angry but also as though he pitied her in some way. "I imagine they must have treated you as something of an oddity for most of your life."

Liane said nothing, she had indeed always been an object of curiosity in the order, occasionally some fool would ask her what she remembered about Valinor, who her parents were or if elven women were better in bed than human women. At times it drove her mad at times it made her cry, but she wasn't about to tell Elrond that.

"They never hurt you did they?" Elrond stepped forward looking her over, obviously her little speech about dissection had struck a chord with him.

"No they never hurt me!" Liane wrenched her arm out of his grip, he was taking her pulse for some reason. "They had no reason to, one; I was never a threat to them and two; they know why I'm immortal and immune to disease and they know that they can't exploit that no matter how hard they might try, you cannot squeeze blood from a stone."

Elrond quirked a curious eyebrow at her "A figure of speech," she waved her hand through the air dismissively "Besides none of this matters, the cerin stones will be destroyed soon and the power of the Eldar and Valinor restored. After that Valinor and all of its inhabitants will be cut off from the outside world and any threat it might present and you will be able to stop your worrying."

"I have every right to worry!" Elrond bellowed in a sudden rush of anger "One of their number stole my daughter from me!"

"Ahah! Now we come to what this is really about" Liane shouted back pointing a finger at him accusingly "You don't care about a possible invasion or even the destruction of your people, all you care about is yourself about what you want, your nothing more than a selfish old man!"

"Maybe I am" He roared back coming abreast of her so that he need only speak in a mere whisper "Maybe I am selfish for putting my family before my people but at least I realize that they are worth such a selfish act and more."

* * *

**_A/N: I know I promised to have shorter chapters at more frequent intervals, unfortunately like most people on I was pretty busy with Christmas. But it's the New Year so here is a new chapter, yes it's very long but I figured that it should be since I took so long to write it, rest assured the next chapter will be shorter and will come sooner. Read, Review and Enjoy!_**


	22. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

**Authors Note: **Hello everyone, glad to see your still with me. I know this probably took longer than all of us would have liked, but I just kept rambling on and on in my first draft with good idea's that it took me awhile to finish it. So I'm really am sorry that it took this long, especially since i promised shorter chapters at more random intervals. I guess short chapters really just doesn't suit me. Well enough of that now, a new chapter is here so never fear! It's a continuation on the last chapter so you might have to read the last part of chapter 20 to keep up. I won't give away much about this chapter, but I made some promises the last few chapters that have finally been fulfilled in tis one. I won't tell you which ones, so you'll just have to read and find out.

** As always Read, Review and Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter21**

"I-you" Liane huffed jerkily; she stomped away from Elrond and then back and tried again "That is the- argh!" She threw her hands up in the air; she honestly couldn't believe that he would say such a thing.

"Never mind" she sighed, totally exasperated with his behavior she started back home.

"Tell me one thing then Liane." Elrond called out to her, not having joined her on the way back to Rivendell.

"What?" She sighed and shook her head up at the stars, sending the hood of Elrond's light cloak tumbling down onto her shoulders. He was probably going to ask her whether or not the temple condoned such disrespect of ones parents, it didn't but that wasn't the point.

"Isn't there anyone in your life," He whispered incessantly in her ear, he'd snuck up behind her without making a sound. "Anyone at all that you would sacrifice everything for?"

There had indeed been people in her life which she would have done anything for, _had_ done everything for, sacrifice her life for, but in the end could do nothing for. They were all gone but she remembered them well; Ryu whose stern face masked his gentle heart, Toral whose dulcet voice belied the might of his arm, Mei whose girlish features betrayed the fieriness of her spirit, Xang whose thunderous voice often deafened people to the words of peace that he spoke, Sophia whose breathtaking beauty often veiled the intelligence that lay beneath, Umeda whose forbidding presence sent many running in the opposite direction but whose chocolate eyes revealed the true warmth and kindness of his person, and the many others who had died so recklessly, so needlessly, they too she remembered and would for ever more.

They too Liane would have saved and she had tried, oh how she'd _tried_, but all her efforts were in vain, they were all dead. And when the sun set on another empty, lonely day she would wish that she had died with them, the darkness would fall over the temple like a velvety black cloak and Liane would retreat to the bowels of temple. Surrounded by darkness of the catacombs she would imagine herself entombed there with her fallen brethren, entombed forever in an immortal slumber. And then the sun would rise, the order would wake and a new day would begin, and she was still alive and alone.

Alone, always alone, that seemed to be her destiny in life; alone and confused on the rocky west shores of England at the age of three, alone in a world full of humans, alone on the battlefield, alone in her mourning and now alone in her homeland. Alone even now as her own flesh and blood father stood next to her, solitude seemed to creep into her life even when she was surrounded by friends and family. Perhaps she should be called Liane the lonely or she could look up lonely in elvish and change her name to that. It certainly had to be better than Ulioseth or Meathorwen, lord those were a mouth full, thank goodness her mother had taken pity on her and given her a shorter name.

Liane took a steadying breath and returned her face to a mask of calm and tranquility before answering "Yes," she whispered trying to find her voice "But there are some evils in this world that cannot be defeated by sheer will and love."

"I don't believe that and neither do you" Elrond said fiercely.

"What would you know about what I believe?" Liane shot back, anger chasing away her sadness like the morning sun chasing away the darkness of night. "You sweep aside my culture and way of life as irrelevant and yet you expect me to live by your ancient ways without question. How can you possibly know what I believe in? How can you know me at all when all you wish to do is make me into the daughter you lost?"

It was a fear that she had lived with ever since she'd been sent back to Valinor, that when she returned she would be too different to fit in, to be accepted. That all she would be was an oddity, just like she'd always been in life. Something for people to feast their eyes on as she walked by, to discuss over a meal like you would discuss the strange turn of weather or some celebrities recent fall from grace. No doubt her recent absence had been noticed by people and talked about in hushed voices behind their hands when they thought no one was listening.

But just as she had in modern day middle earth Liane stood tall and held her head high as she walked past curious onlookers and feigned deafness to the words they thought she could not hear. Just as she stood tall now confronting something that struck fear into her heart as no other thing had before, her own self doubt. "How can you claim me as your daughter when you will not accept me for who I am?"

* * *

Legolas had been following Liane and Elrond for sometime now, careful to keep a safe distance so as not to intrude on this personal moment between father and daughter. He couldn't see or hear what was going on but there had been quite a lot of shouting a moment ago, now however the entire forest was quiet and tense waiting for something to happen.

* * *

"I do accept you" Elrond said fiercely. His eyes lit with a sudden realization none of this was about him, Liane did not doubt him; she doubted herself and her ability to live up to his expectations. He drew her into a swift and tight embrace, she stiffened obviously surprised by his gesture but he would not yield, as a matter of fact he tightened his hold on her. "Oh Liane, I do accept you, I do, truly I do."

Elrond stroked her hair and kissed her temple tenderly, he had been such a fool! All he'd thought about since Liane's return was himself when he should have been thinking of her. He should have realized that the transition back here would have been more difficult for Liane than for him; he should have given her more room to adjust, been more supportive and reassuring. But he had not and now he was paying the price, everything was so snarled up between them and the rest of their family now suffered for it as well.

The boy's were anxious about Liane's disappearance every morning, though they followed her the moment she left her room only to lose track of her in the forest as she put up magical barriers to keep them away. Arwen worried for Liane as well but she worried more over the rift in their family that refused to heal even with her sister's return. Liane had left the only life and home she had ever known, sought out the family she didn't know and did her best to cope with so many things she had never experienced before. And Celebrian, Celebrian loved Liane as much as he did, had missed her as much as he did those twenty years and yearned for the bond she once had with their daughter as much as he did.

She deserved better with her daughter, they all deserved better and yet he had muddled it all up out of his selfish belief that he was the only one who truly felt the weight of Liane's kidnapping. They all felt it, especially Liane. Now it was time for him to put things right in their family, for his wife, for his children and for himself.

Elrond pulled regretfully out of their tight embrace and shackled Liane's arms in an iron grip so that she could not turn away from the words he would say to her now "You are my daughter, my child, no matter what you do, where you are, how you live, or who become, I will always love and accept you."

Liane looked away uncomfortably; he waited for her to draw her gaze from the ground but did not allow her to argue with him. "I have no desire to make you into anything other than what you are, because you will always be my daughter and I will always love you as you are."

Liane hung her head, she tried to hide her tears from him, but he saw them and knew how wrongly he had dealt with her "I do not wish you to forsake the heritage and traditions that you cultivated in middle-earth, I ask only that you recognize the ones of your people as well." Elrond smiled kindly at her "And perhaps we can come to a compromise of sorts concerning rules,"

"Compromise?"

Liane looked uncertain, he couldn't really blame her he had been a bit… overzealous the last time they spoke of rules. "Yes compromise, a _real _compromise." Elrond moved beside her and slid an arm around her waist "Come, we can discuss it on the way home."

Liane agreed and together they walked side by side, just as they had when they left the riverbank.

_

* * *

_

_"Where is he already?"_ Morwen growled under her breath, she had been standing out here for hours waiting for Legolas to return from his supposed 'hunting trip', which she was beginning to suspect was a lie. For one thing she had seen Elladan and Elrohir walk across a nearby balcony not two hours ago and for another, she was no hunting expert but she seriously doubted that anyone went hunting at night, no matter how challenging it would be.

Whatever Legolas was up to he was going to get an earful for it when she got a hold of him, her entire night was ruined. What was supposed to be a romantic night time stroll in the garden with Legolas had turned into an excruciatingly tedious history lesson with that stuffy councilor Erestor. And now here she stood a noble elven lady crouched behind a hedge on a cold damp night like a common criminal. And all the while an incessant wind whipped at her once perfectly styled hair and her sumptuous red satin dress, which she might add had been completely wasted on that stale councilor.

She had hoped for so much to come out of tonights little stroll with Legolas. Before he'd left the night was clear and the moon was full, the air was sweet and the wind was quiet, the gardens here were impressive though nothing compared to the Emerald Wood.

It was the perfect setting for Legolas to slip a beautiful silver promise ring on her finger and pledge his undying love for her, then they would return home to the Wood and a great celebration would be thrown in honor of their love. One year later they would have a beautiful wedding with thousands of flowers and sweet music, colorful acrobats and lively dancing, a great feast with roasted wild boar and sweet meats, King Thranduil would toast them with a wine from his own private stores and Queen Indwen would present her with a necklace to symbolize her acceptance into their family, and then in front of the entire woodland court she and Legolas would exchange their silver rings of promise for rings of gold and marriage. And a month after all that she would be crowned Princess Morwen of the Emerald Wood and the future Queen, just as it should be.

At least that was what was supposed to happen, but it hadn't and she intended to find out why and she didn't care if her hair was standing on end or if her dress got drenched in the coming rain. She wanted to know who or what had destroyed her grand plans, and when she found out who that person was they would dearly regret coming between her and her love.

Horse hooves sounded to the south, someone was coming through the southern gate, no, not one someone but two someone's Morwen realized as she strained her ears behind the hedge. Who would be out at this hour? And then she remembered that Elrond had rode out a short while ago in search of his whelp, he must have found her, pity she'd hoped the girl might have gotten herself kidnapped again.

Morwen ignored them, she doubted anything they had to say would be of interest to her, that brat Liane had been absent from court for nearly two weeks, some said she was going back and forth to the temple she came from. This might be true; Elrond and his family were all looking particularly strained by Liane's absence.

As far as Morwen was concerned the girl had no sense of duty, she should have been at court during the evenings and in the sun room with the rest of the ladies during the day, like a proper lady of her standing. The insolent whelp should be punished and taught to show the proper respect to her elders, but would she be? No of course not, not Liane, Ulioseth, Meathorwen, the prophecy child, savior of the elven people, she could never do anything wrong and she would certainly never be punished for anything.

Honestly she didn't know what anyone saw in that spoiled little girl, it was all anyone around here could talk about. Even Queen Indwen, who was not known to gossip, was always asking after Liane in the sun room, always saying how polite she thought Liane was or how much she looked like Celebrian. She was obviously just being polite but it was getting rather irksome. And then there was that chatter box hobbit Rosie, who never seemed to stop talking at all let alone stop talking about Liane, _'oh my stars she's just as lovely now as she was when she was a babe'_ or _'willful as ever that child, just like her father.'_

It was becoming very difficult for her to hide the fact that she detested the girl, a fact that would get her shunned from the all-powerful Liane worshiping society, which unfortunately included Legolas and his mother. Why just this morning she'd visibly flinched at the mention of Liane, gnarling up the embroidery on a shirt that she'd been working on, Queen Indwen had given her a very piercing look and Morwen was sure that she could read her aggravated thoughts.

It was definitely time that she got things between her and Legolas back on track, the sooner they left this place and got away from Liane the better. Constantly hearing about the girl was bad enough but she shuddered to think what her days would be like if she actually had to spend time with the girl. Fortunately that wasn't a likely possibility, the child was practically a barbarian, running around at all hours of the night, wearing men's clothes, and carrying that sword around, she didn't even know how to ride sidesaddle. Morwen seriously doubted if Liane would suddenly turn up in the sunroom one morning to do a little light embroidery.

She chuckled darkly to herself at the thought of that foolish girl trying her hand at sewing; she could just see Liane now, getting all tangled up in her thread, continuously pricking her finger with a needle, ripping up some expensive piece of cloth out of frustration. Even better would be when Liane would present whatever pitiful creation she had made to Legolas, now that was sight she'd pay to see. Maybe she should invite Liane to the sunroom for a little friendly sewing sometime.

Liane and Elrond disappeared into the stables with their heads together and their mounts walking wearily behind them. Hopefully they would exit the stables and go to bed soon, leaving her to greet Legolas alone. Morwen's eyes darted between the stables and the southern gate, when would they come out? What could they be doing in there? Surely it did not take this long to put away a horse and saddle, but how would she know? She was a noble lady, she had never even set foot in a stable, her mount was always brought out to her when she was ready to ride and taken away when she returned.

At least some good came of Elrond and Liane's dawdling in the stables, now she was alone in the courtyard, alone to wait for her beloved to return. So long as Elrond and Liane continued dawdling in the stables or came out soon, she'd be alone. Or so she thought.

* * *

The doors of the stables closed behind Liane and Elrond of their own accord; no doubt it was Elrond's doing, to shield them from the wind and the coming rain. The stables were dark and the only sounds to indicate that there was any life within were the soft snuffling of the other horses as they slept peacefully in their own stalls.

Liane bowed her head as she led Herger to the back of the stables were she had been keeping him; Elrond led his grey mount to its stall near the front.

Hay crunched beneath her feet as she led a weary Herger into his clean stall. Herger nudged her from behind as they entered the stall, making no secret of his immediate desire to be rid of his uncomfortable ridding trappings. From the very first day Liane had procured Herger he had made it very clear that he hated wearing a saddle and bridle immensely. In any other circumstance Liane would have been perfectly comfortable riding bareback, she was a warrior of the Kurast and an elf besides, a good sense of balance came naturally to her.

But with Herger one could never be to careful, he had a nasty tendency to throw her from his back at random intervals, seemingly just to make life more interesting. More interesting for him that was, personally Liane didn't find anything enjoyable about been knocked into a very solid boulder or being plunged into a murky pond. So it was in her own best interest to have something to hold onto when Herger felt the need to make life more interesting. And besides that, wrestling his ridding gear on Herger was Liane's own little bit of revenge for making her life so…interesting.

Herger whinnied blissfully as she undid the buckles of the saddle and slid it from his broad back. Liane gave him a quick rub down with the lambskin blanket before she shook it out and placed it next the saddle on the wall.

Now came the hard part of the evening, if there was one thing Herger hated more than his saddle it was his bridle. He simply could not abide the thing, but as she had tried to explain to him many times before, if he would simply take her directions as she gave them she would have no need for a bridle. Herger did not take directions, he simply did as he pleased and any insinuation that he should do as some lowly bipedal creature told him was absolutely out of the question.

Bearing this in mind getting him ready to ride was certainly enough to make life interesting, he would sidestep her attempts to wrestle a saddle on him and snap at her fingers as she attempted to slip a bridle over his muzzle. Removing his saddle was a pleasure though, he was calm and at ease as she removed it and grateful and affection as she rubbed him down for the evening. The bridle was a different matter, here he grouched and snapped at her as though he suddenly remembered that he didn't like her.

Like two cowboys in an old western Liane and Herger stared each other down. They both knew what was about to happen and now it was only a matter of time before it happened.

Ever so slowly Liane slid the leather straps over Herger's twitching ears and down his muzzle; she paused before removing it completely. Herger raised a golden eyebrow at her; Liane narrowed her eyes at him. In one swift movement she whipped the bridle off and leapt back, out of reach from Herger's snapping teeth.

"Ha!" Liane shouted in triumph waving the bridle in his face mockingly. She turned away to hang the bridle on the door behind her with a wide grin of satisfaction on her face. She stopped dead however as she came face to face with Elrond. He stood on the other side of the stall door, a dark brow raised at her oddly.

"He usually tries to bite me when I remove his bridle." Liane faltered slightly.

Elrond looked past her to Herger and then back to her; he raised his other brow at her. Obviously Elrond didn't believe that such a fine animal would have such a bad temperament. Herger whinnied quietly

"I swear he does it all the time!"

"Really?" Elrond clearly didn't believe her, especially now that Herger had shuffled up behind her and docilely placed his head on her shoulder.

"He does!" Liane pushed Herger away angrily "Get off me you common donkey!"

Donkey! Herger reared back. Who was she calling a donkey? He was a great war stallion, bred from the finest stock earth had to offer. He was swift, strong, intelligent and beautiful. There wasn't a rider who did not desire to own him, as if that was possible, and not a mare who did not desire him to father their foals.

Common donkey indeed!

Liane chuckled darkly and turned her back on Herger. Finally she had gotten one up on that bad-tempered animal, it always seemed like she was constantly losing to him. Not this time… Something extremely hard hit Liane squarely between the shoulders; she was thrown into the short wall in front of her with enough force to knock it down. The wall rattled dangerously as she was knocked against it and then went still as she slid down it like tree sap, slow and silently.

"Liane!" Elrond cried out over the stall door. "Wait there, don't move."

As if she could! Herger had completely winded her; a sharp pain between her shoulders prevented her from drawing breath to rectify this problem. She sat propped up against the wall, clutching her aching chest with her legs sprawled out in front of her.

Elrond pushed past Herger and kneeled in front of Liane. She blinked up at him stupidly, he looked a lot blurrier than she remembered, he came back into focus as she scrunched up her eyes and squinted at him.

"Are you all right?" Elrond spoke slowly and clearly, gazing anxiously into her cloudy eyes.

Liane sucked in a few gulps of air so that she could answer. "Yes" she managed to get out before collapsing into a coughing fit.

Elrond pulled her forward into an embrace, as though hugging her would help her regain her breath.

He rocked her gently back and forth, rubbing her back in slow clockwise motions. Although it was certainly a soothing experience, evoking a long suppressed childlike feeling of safety and comfort, Liane had to wonder if this was standard elven procedure for curing someone of being knocked to the ground by a spoiled horse.

Suddenly the image of Glorfindel, Great Slayer of Balrogs, being held and rocked like an infant in Elrond's arms popped into her head. She let out a little burst of giggles at the thought of it.

Elrond released her, he looked her over again his eyes lingered on hers searching for something. Perhaps he thought she had a concussion at the sound of her laughter. She didn't feel like she had a concussion, and she'd had quite a few over the years so she was well aware of how it felt.

"Better?"

Come to think of it she did feel better, her breathing had returned to normal and her chest didn't hurt nearly as much as it had a few moments ago.

"How'd you do that?" She asked in amazement.

Elrond smiled mysteriously.

"What?" that smile was a little unnerving "Is that some sort of secret elven remedy for getting whacked in the back by a horses butt? A hug?"'

Elrond chuckled, unable to contain his mirth; it was usually the twins that had this affect on him. Not answering Elrond hooked his arms under hers and pulled her up onto her feet.

He glanced wearily behind him at Herger; Herger as usual wore an expression of complete innocence. More the wiser now Elrond helped Liane out of the stall while being careful to place himself between Liane and Herger.

"Come" Elrond waved a hand at the stables immense doors "It is well past time we both get to bed."

"I thought we were going to hammer out some sort of compromise concerning rules." Liane replied coolly, she really didn't take well to being told to go to bed like an erstwhile child.

"All right" Elrond held open the door for her. He sent a venomous glare over his shoulder at Liane's horse before passing through the doorway himself.

Herger snorted in disgust, _after_ the door had fully closed.

"Now where shall we begin?" Elrond asked Liane innocently while wrapping a friendly arm around her shoulders.

"Well" Liane said slowly. _Don't lose your temper. Whatever you do don't lose your temper; it'll only make things worse._ "Let's start with all this nonsense about where I go all the time." Elrond, who had clearly made himself promise not to lose his own temper as well, clenched his jaw tightly in response. Probably to keep himself from losing his own temper.

"I understand that it would be impolite of me to just flounce off wherever and whenever I wanted" Liane conceded, in truth she was rather ashamed of her behavior now. "But surely you cannot expect me to tell everyone who asks where I am going every time I intend to go somewhere."

"Yes, I agree." Elrond allowed with a self mocking smile "It was remiss of me to place such a burden on you. I was not thinking."

Liane nodded her thanks for his diplomatic apology.

"However" he continued "I'm sure you will not begrudge me should I ask that you let someone know if you leave the city."

Liane nodded again in agreement, it was a small concession. One she wasn't used to making, but considering the circumstances….

"And perhaps if that someone could be someone who can remember where you told them you were going, that would also be much appreciated."

Elrond made his request in a casual manner but Liane knew it for what it was, the barb hit its mark. He was of course referring to the fact that she only ever told Bilbo Baggins where she was going every morning. Well aware that the ancient Hobbit wouldn't remember a word she'd said to him at such an early hour.

Liane hung her head in answer, in doing so she missed the smile that graced Elrond's face.

"It would also be nice if we could see you sometime." Elrond pressed on congenially, although the fact that he had not seen Liane for so long angered him greatly. But he knew getting angry with her over something that has already been done wouldn't do either of them any good. "You know, for more than a few moments as you leave or return home in the darkness."

"How much time would you like me to spend at home?" Liane smiled at her feet as they continued along the pebbly pathway leading up to the complex. Neither one of them was in any sort of hurry to get home despite the hour.

"Well" Elrond said slowly as though he were actually thinking it over. In truth he had thought on the subject for years, about the things he would like to do with Liane; go for a walk in the forest, spend an afternoon in the library like they used to, teach her about the various types of plants and fungi and they're healing properties, or have a rousing conversation over tea. But for the time being he would settle for much less and let her come to him, "Attending the morning and evening meals is a must. Even if they are held in the great hall."

Elrond had surmised that Liane disliked being in the great hall and under so much scrutiny, in fact he got the distinct impression that she was not fond of crowds at all. She was no different as a child; it was not the people that seemed to bother her but the noise. Whenever a place got too crowded and noisy Liane would scamper off to one of her quiet places and stay there until he came to look for her. She was always perfectly happy to stay holed up somewhere so long as it was quiet and she had something to keep her occupied, like a picture book.

"The rest of the day is yours to do with as you like." He only hoped that Liane would feel comfortable enough to come forward and spend some time with him on her own.

Liane was slightly surprised at Elrond's great concession. She had expected him to be planning every moment of her days.

She glanced over at him from the corner of her eye. He walked at a leisurely pace with his hands clasped comfortably behind his back, gazing up at the stars occasionally with a mellow expression on his face.

Perhaps she had been wrong about him, it certainly wouldn't be the first time she had misjudged someone. Or perhaps Elrond simply had enough time to adjust to her return that he no longer felt the need to keep such a suffocating grip on her anymore.

"That sounds reasonable enough" She felt compelled to acknowledge his generosity in some way, so she added a little hesitantly "Is there anything else."

Liane was sure there would be more.

Elrond turned to her calmly halting there progress. "Is there anything you would like from me?"

* * *

Morwen watched Elrond and Liane's progress through narrowed eyes. They had exited the stables and were progressing back home at a snails pace.

It was irritating.

Legolas hadn't returned but he was bound to show up any moment. And she wanted Elrond and his whelp gone when he did.

"Splendid." She hissed angrily under her breath. They had stopped walking towards the house.

"Go already!" She whispered even though it wasn't likely Liane or Elrond would hear her. Still crouched behind a massive green hedge, she was a good ten feet away from them.

Morwen continued to mutter and fidget in place and glare at Liane and Elrond as they stood there just staring as each other. They weren't even saying anything!

And then suddenly from the corner of her eye Morwen caught the briefest flash of golden hair. Legolas! Morwen whirled around and searched the dark southern gateway for him. He didn't seem to be there, perhaps she had imagined the flash of gold that she'd seen, she could have sworn he was there!

Maybe he was hiding behind one of those large pillars, but why would he be hiding from her? Another flash of golden locks followed by a pair of sky blue eyes peered around the pillar before they disappeared back behind the stone column. He was there, but why was he still hiding, surely he had seen her. A small sound behind her on the path caught her attention; she whirled about and crouched back down behind the shrub.

Ah yes, Lord Elrond and the whelp, they were still here, that would explain why Legolas would not come to her. He did not wish to be seen by Liane or her overprotective father; he had been avoiding any contact with Liane these past two weeks. Which certainly suited her just fine, but right now she wanted to be with Legolas. And if he couldn't come to her she would go to him.

Throwing one last glance over her shoulder at Liane and Elrond, who were still deep in conversation, Morwen headed for the southern gateway. But before she could take one step something snagged on the hem of her silk dress. She looked down and was outraged to see that wild mountain cub that Liane kept, was gnawing on her beautiful dress.

Her first reaction would be to screech at the animal but if she did she risked being discovered. Lowering her voice to a compelling tone that had lulled many animals under her command Morwen bent down and crooned at the cub. "Hello my precious friend." The cub looked up into her eyes "Release my dress, go back to your mistress and leave me be."

Just as she predicted the animal obeyed her command, all animals were susceptible to her voice. The little cub released her dress leaving a sticky string of slobber hanging from the hem of her dress. Morwen gritted her teeth against the urge to kick the little cub in frustration "Run along now."

She turned to leave the animal and make her way over to Legolas again; she hadn't taken two steps from her hiding place however when a horrible noise reached her delicate ears. It sounded as though something was ripping. When Morwen turned towards the source of the sound she gasped aghast at what she saw, that nasty little cub had hooked one of her tiny claws around a loose thread from the hem of her dress.

"Let go at once!" She commanded imperiously, all traces of hypnotic serenity gone from her voice.

The cub seemed to smile at her then, almost as though if it pitied her in someway. This thought was proven misguided as only a second later the wild cub took off running thread in paw, rapidly unraveling her precious gown.

Morwen gave a little shriek and took off running after the little beast. It was darting all over the small section of trimmed hedges that graced this small corner of the courtyard. It wound its furry little body around statues, under bushes, over benches and branches.

* * *

Legolas' eyes shone with amusement and his sides shook with suppressed laughter at the sight before him.

Morwen, who had most unfortunately spotted him as he peered around the corner, was desperately chasing Liane's lir, Katana, around a small garden. The little scamp had taken hold of a loose thread in Morwen's dress and took off running with it, unraveling the dress as she deftly avoided Morwen's pursuit.

And what was more Morwen didn't even seem to realize what was really going on. Katana wasn't merely a mischievous little kitten playing with a piece of string; she was a predator setting an intricate trap for her unfortunate prey.

Legolas watched amused but silently from behind the southern gateway, careful to keep his presence hidden from Elrond and Liane. Fortunately for him they were so deep in conversation at the moment that neither of them had seen him or amazingly seen Morwen chasing Katana around not ten feet away.

* * *

Liane was stunned for a moment by Elrond's question. It had been so long since anyone had ever taken the courtesy to ask what she wanted, let alone without asking for anything in return, that she was struck silent by the strangeness of it.

"Well I…I—that is I wouldn't…I mean that I don't" Liane stammered unable to think of anything to say.

Elrond regarded Liane kindly; it was rather sweet to see this serious daughter of his get so tongue tied. And over something so simple a thing as being asked if there was anything he could do for her. His smile quickly turned to a frown as he thought that over, had his daughter's happiness been disregarded so often that the mere offer of such a simple courtesy was foreign to her. If he didn't dislike the idea of encouraging contact with the Kurast temple so much he would demand to know why his daughter had been treated in such a manner.

"Well, um" Liane cleared her throat nervously and shook away the cobwebs in her mind "If I think of anything I'll let you know."

* * *

Finally! Morwen had cornered the furry little beast under a bench. She just had to get to it; there was a web of red silken thread in her way. The thread shone brightly in the moonlight, winking cheekily up at her. It was wound over benches, around statues, under bushes and anywhere else the beast had been able to squirm its way into.

So much thread had been pulled from her dress that it was now the length of a man's tunic. It barely covered her modesty, and she was eternally grateful that Legolas hadn't spotted her in such a state. At least she thought he hadn't seen her, for surely he wouldn't have just left her to fend for herself if he had seen her.

The 'little beast', as the animal was now known to her, sat comfortably on its haunches chewing contentedly on the end of the thread that started all this, completely unaware that it was now cornered underneath a bench.

* * *

Katana watched eagerly as Morwen stepped gingerly over and around the silken she had woven. The foolish elf woman thought she had her cornered beneath the bench, but in reality she was walking right into her trap.

One more step just one more step and Katana would leap into action. Morwen paused Katana held her breath, she hoped that Morwen hadn't spotted her trap. She took the last step forward and Katana had her.

Springing out from under the bench Katana zigzagged over, under, around and through the red silken thread and position herself behind Morwen. The thread that had started it all was still caught firmly between her teeth and was now wrapped expertly around Morwens ankles.

The 'evil elf' as Morwen was now known to Katana, flailed around like a fish out of water and screeched so loudly Katana was sure Elrond would hear.

The evil elf stopped flopping about and nearly regained her balance! Damn! Now what was she going to do? She tried tugging on the thread but once again her size was against her, she wasn't strong enough to pull the thread any tighter!

She had to do something and fast before Morwen was able to untangle herself and get to Legolas. And she couldn't let that happen, Liane was her lir, it was her duty to protect her from any enemy no matter what. And Morwen was most definitely Liane's enemy, and after all those furry little beast comments she was definitely her enemy too.

Maybe if she made another pass around Morwens ankles the thread would be tight enough to trip her. But it couldn't work; she wouldn't have enough time to navigate her way through the red web to make another pass. Morwen had all ready regained her balance and was just now bending down to untangle the thread from around her legs.

She had to do something! Even if she couldn't make it all the way around the evil elf, she had to try. But before Katana could leap into action a strong hand took hold of her by the scruff of her neck. Instantaneously she began to struggle against her captor.

_"Quilde!"_ A masculine voice hissed in her ear "I am here to help."

Katana ceased struggling and watched curiously as her captor reached around her with his other hand and removed the thread from her mouth. Who ever it was set her down to make use of both of their hands. They took hold of the thread tightly and gave it a sharp tug, a pause and then with a shriek of outrage Morwen went tumbling head first into a peony bush in a mass of tangled thread.

* * *

At first Morwen thought she might not fall, she wobbled dangerously flailing her arms like great windmills trying to regain her balance. For a moment she had regained it, but too soon she was proven wrong. The thread, which refused to break no doubt due to its elvish beginnings, tightened around her ankles slightly before it was given a sharp tug. And no amount of flailing or praying could save Morwen from the fall that inevitably came.

She gave a shriek of outrage and shock just before she disappeared from sight beneath a tangle of thread, bushes, branches and elvish invectives.

* * *

"Did you hear something?" Liane looked back to the southern entrance way, her hunters senses told her that there were…four beings lurking somewhere in the shadows.

One she knew with absolutely certainty was Katana, she had felt presence the moment she walked through the gates. The other she supposed was Legolas, he had been following her and Elrond since they left the riverbank.

That left two others unaccounted for; Elrond gazed out into the darkness but did not seem overly concerned. Perhaps the other two were Elladan and Elrohir, he had said they'd been following her of late, maybe he had instructed them to wait for his return.

Shrugging off the thought and the usual irritation that came with this invasion of privacy. "Never mind it was probably just the wind." As if on cue the wind gave a great howl and raged at them angrily.

Liane shivered as the wind made contact with her wet clothes but her body soon adjusted to it.

Elrond drew his gaze away from the gateway "Come, let us go inside before it begins to rain."

Once again nature seemed to agree with them, a flash of lightening lit up the sky followed by a clap of thunder and then a sheet of rain descended on them like a tidal wave.

They huddled together and scurried across the courtyard, up the main stairs and took shelter under the balconies overhang. They watched the rain pour down, it fell in fat droplets making loud splatting noises as they hit the ground.

"It's very relaxing isn't it?" Liane said, trying to make small talk. "I always found rainstorms very relaxing."

"Really? I always found a hot bath and a good sleep calmed me after a long day of training." Elrond wanted them to get going, there were dark circles under Liane's eyes "Perhaps you would like to try it see how you like it." He eyed her wet hair a clothes with concern and just a bit of censure.

"After tonight a nice hot bath and some rest would be very welcome."

The rain put a chill in the air; no doubt it would last until morning and possibly the rest of the day as well.

"Of course I know that you did spend much of the night doing this already in the steam room." Liane's steps faltered and she giggled nervously as Elrond caught her and gave her a searching look. "But there really is nothing like getting clean and slipping into a comfortable bed."

"Yes of course, I'm sure you're right." Liane giggled again, she only hoped Elrond didn't suspect anything.

"That is another thing I was hoping to address this evening," Elrond kept a hand on the small of her back guiding her towards the family wing.

"What?" Liane tried to sound casual but came off sounding more distracted. She looked past Elrond, down into the courtyard; she hoped Legolas was able to get out of the rain soon. And Katana as well, her little friend hated the rain with a passion, strangely enough she loved the snow, which if you thought about it was really just frozen rain. But Katana was a snow leopard so it was only natural that she had a love for it.

* * *

Katana sat quite pleased with herself at the sight before her. Morwen was trapped in a peony bush muttering and grumbling as she tried to free herself, which only managed to entangle herself further.

A clap of thunder sounded overhead and with it, shattered Katana's gleeful victory. She hated the rain and by the sound of that thunder a rainstorm was not far off, and it wasn't likely that she'd be able to find shelter before she got soaked.

Twisting this way and that desperately in search of somewhere to hide from the rain, Katana had completely forgotten the mystery collaborator. The mystery man had not forgotten her however, gentle hands descended on her, quietly dragging her away from the scene of the crime and out of the rain. Without ceremony she was plunged into darkness as her captors cloak was flung around her to shield her form the rain.

Whoever it was smelled very tasty, like fluffy golden scones, and they were just as warm. Katana snuggled deeper into the persons cloak as the rain descended on them like a tidal wave.

Once inside the mysterious figure removed her from its cloak, rather with a bit of difficulty since she had gotten quite comfortable, she wasn't particularly inclined to leave just yet. She let out a great yowl as she was set on her feet on a cold stone floor.

The figure bent low shushing her into silence, Katana paced away and twitched her tail she did not take kindly to being shushed!

"You will speak of this to no one, cat." The figure warned her in low tones. Katana couldn't see who it was nor did she recognize his voice, as a matter of fact the sound of it was making her feel a bit sleepy. "Not even to your mistress. Now go to her, keep her warm on this cold night."

Katana's eyes went foggy and she turned away from the crouched figure and padded silently to the family wing.

The cloaked man watched with a small smirk of satisfaction on his face from under the shadows of his cloak. After the little cub disappeared around a corner he rose and strolled casually over to a nearby archway, he looked down into the courtyard below. He could just barely make out a peony bush shaking angrily in the torrential rain.

He sniggered darkly to himself then cast a swift glance behind him, just incase someone was watching.

After all, it really wouldn't do for people to know that Glorfindel, Great Slayer of Balrogs, had gotten involved in such an armature operation.

No, it wouldn't do at all.

* * *

"You need to get more sleep Liane."

Elrond drew her out of her worrisome thoughts "Why?" She had never much cared for sleeping, mainly because it had never come easy to her. But she'd always assumed that was because she was an elf, elves didn't need as much sleep as humans or so she had been told.

"It is not healthy to keep such hours," Elrond admonished, the healer in him instantly taking over. Liane had a wan look about her ever since she arrived, dark circles under her eyes, her skin was waxy and unhealthy, her delicate blue veins shone through her skin in an unnatural and unhealthy sort of way. "Not even for elves" he added as Liane made to protest.

Liane let out a gust if air though his request were that difficult. "I will try Elrond"

Elrond winced as she continued to address him by name; he wished she would address him as Ada, like she used to.

"But I tell you it's not likely to do any good, I have never slept well."

"You seem to sleep well enough here" And she did, her first day here she had slept the entire day away and most of the night. Her color had improved that very night, indeed she'd looked almost grey when she first arrived, and had continued to improve the following weeks. This short remission into what he suspected was an old sleeping habit of hers had undone all of that and she was once again beginning to look sickly and tired.

Liane choose not to answer that, she couldn't very well admit that he was right. There was just something about the whole issue of sleep that seemed to rattle her cage.

They had reached the doors that sectioned off their family wing. These doors led out onto a covered stone bridge where a small stream ran underneath providing water for the house and its gardens. It was a lovely place to look out upon Rivendell, the view was unrivaled by any other in the city.

"So I am to be present at breakfast and supper," Liane began to ticking off the new rules on her fingers as they made they made their way to the bathing chamber near her rooms. "I must tell someone where I am going if I leave the city. And it must be someone that will remember where I told them I was going."

Elrond couldn't resist the grin that spread across his face. Liane's loophole to his previous demands had proven…irksome and just the sort of thing he should have expected from one of his brood. They all seemed to have a wide mischievous streak in them, even Arwen; they must get it from their mother.

Thoughts of Celebrian brought to mind something else he wished to discuss with Liane.

"And I must go to bed at a proper hour and get a good amount of sleep." Liane finished listing the rules "Did I miss anything?"

"There is one more thing," Elrond stopped her before entering the bathing chamber. He hopped Liane would grant his next request "This is by no means a rule," he assured her before continuing "But if you could take sometime out of your day to spend in the sewing room, I know your mother would welcome your company."

Liane paused, Elrond looked so hopeful "But I can't sew very well…" Not at all would have been a better description actually.

"Nonsense!" Elrond slapped her heartily on the back "I'm sure your mother will be glad to help with everything."

Liane wasn't so sure about that, she'd probably just be an embarrassment. The last time she'd tried her hand at sewing she'd lost more blood than she'd ever had on the battlefield.

Elrond must have spotted the look of fear for he leaned in close and whispered "Trust me Liane; your mother will not be interested in your sewing abilities."

Liane looked confused, if her mother didn't care about her sewing then why would she want her in the sewing room, what else was there to do in a sewing room?

"Trust me Liane" Elrond raised his eyebrows at her and pushed her gently into the bathing chamber. "Now enjoy your bath and do not linger too long, it really is very late and you have a breakfast to attend in the morning."

He smiled at her "Goodnight, my daughter."

The doors to the bathing chamber closed.

"Goodnight, Ada."


	23. Chapter 22

_A very new and very long chapter for you to sink your eyeballs into. I apologize for the lateness, all will be explained in my authors note at the end of this chapter. Please don't boycott reviewing because of my lateness I promise it will never happen again. Read, Review and Enjoy!_

**Chapter 22**

Legolas couldn't stand it anymore, either the rain would be the end of him or the sight of Morwen trapped in a peony bush would. He would have to do something, and really Morwen _was _his friend he couldn't just leave her there tied up out in the rain, although he had to admit there was something morbidly appealing about the idea.

In absolutely no hurry Legolas strolled over to the garden where Morwen was ensnared. He stopped next to the peony bush, and watched for a few more moments, allowing her to struggle a bit more just out of spite.

"Having trouble my old friend?" Legolas asked graciously though he made no move to help her.

"Legolas?"

"The one and only" Legolas leaned comfortably against a statue and pulled the hood of his cloak up to shield himself from the rain, despite the fact that he was already wet from his…encounter with Liane earlier that evening. "You seem to be having a bit of trouble. Would you like some assistance or should I come back later?"

"Later! What do you mean later?" Morwen shrieked angrily, making the peony bush shudder in response.

"Well, you seem to be a little tied up at the moment."

"That is a horrible pun and well you know it Legolas!" Morwen stopped struggling, doing her best to preserve at least some small portion of her dignity. "Now, if you would kindly give me a hand and, _get, me, out, of, here!"_

"By your desire," Legolas whipped out a hidden dagger from inside his cloak and started hacking away at the thread and bush.

"Legolas!" Morwen yelped loudly.

Legolas paid Morwen's fright no heed; he was in no mood for her pretenses of lady-like fear and indignation. She was a wood elf, noble yes but a wood elf all the same, she had run barefoot through the forest and swam naked in the rivers just like every other wood elf. Being trapped in peony bush was probably a new experience for her but certainly nothing to be alarmed about. Especially with him nearby, by the time he was finished the peony bush was reduced to a pile of mulch.

Morwen sat up quickly brushing the debris from her hair frantically and clothes. She squealed at the sight of her tattered dress tangled up around her thighs, exposing the milky white flesh of her thighs for all to see. True she had envisioned joining with Legolas physically as much as spiritually, but as his wife.

Legolas rolled his eyes, he had known Morwen since they were elfling's; they had bathed together until they had reached their maturity for heavens sakes. There was nothing of hers that he hadn't already seen or desired to see for that matter. He bent down and took Morwen's arm forcefully, swatting away her attempts to cover her modesty and pulled her to her feet.

Morwen swayed dangerously on her feet, disorientated by her sudden change position. "You could have warned me that you were going to start hacking away like a mad man." She snapped irritably.

"Well, what was I to do?" Legolas released her abruptly and the dagger disappeared back inside his cloak. "I couldn't very well leave my, _wife_, to struggle trapped in a peony bush."

Morwen's breath caught in her throat, was he serious? Could he be saying what she thought he was? A glimmer of hope began to grow inside her, could this be the moment she'd been waiting for so long? Perhaps the night wasn't a complete loss as she'd thought.

She blinked up at him through the rain hopefully, searching his shadowed face for the answer se sought. On closer inspection however there was no spark of passion or the shine of adoration in Legolas' eyes. They had become as hard as gemstones and as cold as ice, she recoiled instantly and drew up the walls she'd learned to build around her at Legolas' scorn.

"Are you proposing then?" she asked acerbically, never one to be caught in a vulnerable position Morwen knew a good offence was a good defense.

Legolas turned from her without saying a word and stormed away into the rain.

"Legolas wait!" Morwen had to run to catch up to him even though he'd only taken a few steps with his long legs.

"Wait!" She clutched his arm to keep from slipping on the slick cobblestones. "I was, only, joking," she panted, holding tight to his arm. She flashed him a winning smile, he did not smile back.

He jerked his arm out of her grasp and continued on his way to the guest wing where they were located.

"Legolas!" Morwen called out to him desperately, she had to salvage this situation and quickly. She ran after him, determined to catch him and to get out of the heavy downpour. Morwen jogged up a flight of stairs and sped up a bit so that she overtook Legolas, cutting him off before he was able to disappear into his room.

"Legolas," She said softly, he stopped but a strange aura emanated from him, silent but dangerous like a feral mountain lion who was about to pounce on their unsuspecting prey. Her breath caught in her throat and for a moment she was unsure if she should continue or leave him be, Legolas could vicious if pushed to his limits. She drew herself up tall and threw caution to the wind and said in a soft voice "Please Legolas don't be angry, I really was only joking about the proposal."

Legolas took a deliberate step forward "No, you weren't." he stated flatly stepping around her reaching for the door as though she were no more than a mere inconvenience.

His anger and scorn she could handle but his indifference, hurt her more than he could know "Would it really be so horrible to be married to me?" She asked honestly facing his turned back.

Legolas exhaled noisily and whirled to meet her gaze, he stopped short, the pain in Morwen's green eyes struck a chord in his soft heart. But he knew Morwen better than she thought, tears were a common weapon in her arsenal and although he had always relented to them in the past he would not do so now.

"Do not play your games with me Morwen" he said sharply taking a threatening step forward. He knew instantly that his assumptions were correct when the tears vanished and were replaced by her usual emerald shine, like the gems themselves her eyes were beautiful but dangerously sharp.

"You speak to me of games?" she tossed her damp hair over her shoulder defiantly and threw back her head to look him straight in the eyes "You would dare accuse me of playing games?"

Legolas meant to retaliate but he only got so far as "I-" before Morwen overrode him.

"You are such a hypocrite! You accuse me of playing games when it is you who does so with me!" She shouted angrily throwing her hands up in the air as she started circling like an angry she-wolf. "You claim to be my friend and yet you trample over my feelings as insignificant. You lie to me about where you go, when I only wish to know that you are safe. And you escort me around Rivendell during the day but by night you wait for that, barbaric brat Liane to return!"

That did it, the other accusations he could have tolerated, but he would not under any circumstances allow anyone to insult Liane in that manner, or any manner. In a voice that belied the roiling emotions inside him Legolas set her straight. "I _am_ your friend, but these feelings you claim to have for me are more fantasy than reality."

He took another step forwad, ready to match Morwen's predatory actions with some of his own. "The only reason you ever wish to know where I am going is so that you may follow me there and pursue a relationship that does not exist."

He took another step, effectively trapping Morwen against his bedchamber door. "And if you ever speak about Liane in such an ugly manner again the only place I shall be escorting you will be out of my life."

This time Morwen did look truly hurt, there were no tears but her lower lip trembled dangerously. "Why do you like her Legolas? What does she have that I do not?"

"I do not like her" he answered simply, her eyes lit up grotesquely with triumph "I love her. And that is all she has to have."

Indwen cupped her ear against the door in an attempt to better hear what was going on outside. It wasn't the most royal thing to do, eavesdropping, but Legolas was her son and Morwen…Well Morwen was Morwen, she was a nice young lady, if a bit misguided in her perusal of her eldest son.

And they had both been looking so depressed of late. Why was no secret to her keen mother's eye; Legolas was in love with Liane and Morwen knowing this was heartbroken that it was not her that Legolas loved. So it was with just intentions that Indwen listened in on their conversation

A door slammed angrily followed by a poignant pause before swift feminine footsteps disappeared down the hall before another door was slammed. Indwen could have sworn that she heard sobs as Morwen ran by.

Indwen sighed and stepped away from the door and wandered aimlessly around her large quarters. She felt sorry for both Legolas and Morwen, they were both privileged and good people who should want for nothing and yet the one thing they both truly wanted was held just out of their reach.

It was such a shame that the two of them suffered so and at a time that should be filled with so much joy. Liane's return hailed a new beginning for the elven people, a time of rebirth, a time for families to grow and flourish again. Two friends such as Morwen and Legolas should not be at odds with each other. Nor should their happiness be so hard to come by.

She made up her mind then and there to do something about the situation. Indwen marched purposefully over to the small writing desk by her window, night rail billowing behind her in a very queenly fashion. She sat gracefully down on the comfortable chair and pulled out a quill and a pot of black ink.

It might just be time for her beloved husband and the rest of the royal house to arrive. For one thing, this was a time to celebrate family, no sense in celebrating family without ones family. For another, if there were one person sure to distract Elrond from his youngest child it would be her beloved husband Thranduil. And as for the rest well… That could prove just as fortuitous as well.

With an elegant flick of her quill Indwen signed her name and then sealed the short missive with her royal seal. Rising to her feet again she pulled on a robe and went in search of her messenger Celeg.

Celeg groggily agreed to take the letter to King Thranduil post haste after she had gently explained that this was a time for family and elven unity, surely it would not do for the King not to be present at such a time. Although she suspected that Celeg didn't much care about elven family or unity at the moment.

Indwen watched smugly as Celeg stumbled sleepily out of sight with her letter.

Elrond, currently unaware of his on coming guest, felt as though a huge weight had been lifted from his shoulders.

Not everything had been addressed tonight but all the important things had been settled, to a certain point. And most importantly he and Liane had breached the gap brought on by their fight. Things had finally gotten back on track.

Yes, this was the way things should be.

Lost in happy thought Elrond didn't even notice that he had arrived at his own chambers. A light shone from beneath the door and he smiled to himself, his sweet Celebrian was still waiting up for him. He would have to express his undying gratitude to her for sending him after Liane.

Now, how might he do that? He counted all the possibilities as he opened the door and crossed the threshold silently. By the time the door closed behind him he was up to seventy eight.

Liane peeled off her sweaty clothing, it clung to her clammy skin and bunched up when she removed them. She shook them out and hung them over a chair to dry out for the rest of the evening.

Flashes of lightening illuminated the room through the fogged glass windows. It cast its eerie glow over Liane's naked body as she stood in the middle of the rounded room idly pondering the conversations she'd had that evening.

They had certainly been enlightening that was for sure. Legolas had proven very wise in family matters. Perhaps she should consult him about spending time with her mother, Legolas and his mother seemed to get along pretty well.

And Elrond himself, well he was entirely different matter. She was still amazed by his emotional behavior, certainly not what she'd expected from him or any elf. She'd probably been a bit harsh in disillusioning him about Valinor's vulnerability but she doubted if he would have listened had she been milder.

This was by no means saying that she thought him to be a man who wouldn't listen to reason. Liane knew that by reputation, and by her own observations, that Elrond was a man of intellect and great fairness. But what was not known by all, at least not by the temple records, was that he was also a man who loved his family fiercely and would sacrifice everything for them, even his own good judgment at times.

Sacrifice. That was what family was about, making sacrifices no matter the cost.

The thought brought to fore another point that she had touched on tonight, her own family, her adoptive one. She hadn't spoken of them of course but for the first time in a long time she had thought deeply on them. It was with a slight shock that she realized how little she'd thought about them since arriving here. It caused her no small pain of guilt as she realized this and tears began to well up in her eyes. Liane brushed them aside angrily, and sent herself into a flurry of activity to push away her unsettling thoughts.

Unfortunately for her there was very little for her to do. Fluffy peach colored towels of three sizes sat neatly in a cabinet against the wall. Soaps, shampoos, oils and colorful salts contained in pretty bottles were lined up on a shelf like a spice rack. Coral like sponges, wash cloths and brushes with soft bristles and wooden handles hung on hooks on the wall next to the soaps. The tub itself as always was full due to its constant water source from the cream colored marble statue.

Liane, needing something to do, examined the statue for some sort of knob to turn off the cold water. There was none and no way to change the waters temperature, but when she tested the water with her fingers she found it scorching hot, strange since the water had always been rather luke warm. She didn't know how but the water had adapted its temperature to compensate for the chilly weather.

Dammed elves and their efficient magical ways, never mind that the Kurast did the same thing in their bathing chambers.

Well there was absolutely nothing else for it she supposed, she'd just have to get in and _relax_. She rounded the circular tub, dipped her toes in the water and then slid entirely into its fiery embrace.

"Ahhh," Liane sighed caught between pleasure and pain as the sizzling water washed over her chilled body. She allowed herself to melt into its healing heat for a bit before starting on her hair.

The pins that usually held it in her preferred up-do style had disappeared somewhere in the steam cavern, no doubt due to Legolas and his nimble fingers. "Scoundrel," She smiled to herself, popping the top of a bottle of cleansing oil, roses and vanilla, she used to favor strawberries and vanilla in her youth. Never could figure out why she changed it, she loved strawberries with cream, but roses seemed a much more mature scent somehow.

Why was she thinking about her choice of _shampoo?_ Liane frowned and shook her head, sending blobs of suds into the water. They dispersed immediately, a unique quality of the elvish soaps, they left no suds in their wake, most likely to prevent water pollution.

Damn efficient elves.

Liane ducked under the surface and emerged from the waters depths clean and utterly exhausted. She looked around, Elrond had probably taken himself off to bed by now, so there was no reason she couldn't linger for awhile.

And it was most certainly her dearest wish to linger in the tubs soothing waters for a great deal longer. With one last glance at the door Liane settled herself comfortably against the tubs edge, she wiggled around a bit to find a comfy spot then leaned her head back on the edge, spread out her arms, closed her eyes and promptly fell asleep.

_Light, she was surrounded by blinding white light, where could she possibly be that was so bright at this time of night?_

_"Hello?" She called out with her eyes closed, shielding her from the light. "Is anybody there?" her voice echoed around her a hundred times over._

_"Hello?" Liane repeated, this time cautiously reaching for her sword but found it not at her side. She blinked furiously trying to get her eyes to adjust to the light._

_A shadow slid in front of her and her eyes snapped open, her body tense with anticipation and ready to defend herself, with her bare hands if it came to that._

_"Umeda?" Liane's hands dropped limply to her sides as she stared disbelieving into the face of her old friend and mentor._

_Umeda did not answer. He just stood there with his hands held comfortably in his pockets._

_"What are you doing here?" Liane was confused, what was he doing here in Valinor? He was dead._

_And yet there he stood, looking just as she remembered, tall and lanky, dressed all in black save for his white doctors smock. Wire rimmed glasses perched on his straight nose, making his slanted black eyes look a little larger than they actually were. His hair lay neatly on his head, straight and short, that vivid shade of burgundy so unusual for a Japanese man. Never to be forgotten as well was the look of supreme annoyance that always graced his angular features._

_"Umeda?" Could he really be here, in Valinor? The fellowship had been given a pardon by Eru, was it possible that Umeda had as well?_

_"Liane," He greeted her finally in that even tone that she knew all too well "It's good to see you looking so well."_

_Liane frowned and looked down, she was wearing the gown that she'd worn to the feast the day after she arrived, along with the beautiful torque and jeweled circlet that had been made for her. She shook herself trying to clear her head, she felt oddly foggy._

_"What are you doing here?" She asked again, not daring to believe that he was really and truly there._

_"You tell me" he answered shrugging his shoulders._

_Liane recoiled physically and mentally as the reality hit her. This was a dream, just a dream, Umeda wasn't really there. She should have known better "This is a dream" she answered flatly._

_"So it would seem."_

_"I see," She sighed sadly, she had hoped… but of course that could never happen, could it?_

_"What's the matter, aren't you happy to see me Liane?" Umeda prodded her with one of his long fingers and Liane jumped as she actually felt him touch her, then sighed again knowing that it was not real._

_"Since when have I ever been happy to see you?" Liane retaliated, falling easily back into their old banter. Even if this was only a dream it was good to see him again, he'd always provided her with good advice when she was troubled._

_"Now, now Liane, behave yourself." Umeda admonished with that same finger. "You wouldn't want to insult me would you? I am your guest; you should treat me with a little more respect."_

_"Might I remind you that this is my dream, I may disrespect anyone that I wish. In fact I could put you in a pink tutu if I wanted." Liane contemplated doing just that but she was sure even an imaginary Umeda would kill her if she tried._

_Apparently Umeda had the same thought because he only snorted in response, crossing his arms over his chest._

_"So what brings you here to my dreams my old friend?" Liane asked curiously, "I'd offer you some tea but..." her voice trailed off as she gestured to the bright void they stood in._

_Umeda waved his hand impatiently "It's been a long time since I've seen you." He replied to her first question._

_"Well you have been dead for some time now," Liane said dryly, trying but not succeeding in an attempt to overcome her sadness at that very fact. Even in her dreams it was difficult to submit to the grim reality._

_"I mean it's been a long time since you dreamt about me" he explained "Have you forgotten your old friends?"_

_Umeda's barb hit its mark, she'd all ready opened that guilty sore before she'd fallen asleep, it was an easy mark but right on target. She closed her eyes in shame and when she opened them she almost screamed. It was not just Umeda that she faced now. The others, her friends, her family were there. They stood in a semi-circle around her and Liane's breath caught in her throat at the sight of them all there, just as she remembered._

_Xang, his black eyes sparking with interest, his spiky black hair streaked with vibrant shades of electric blue. He looked on edge as he always did when he had to stand still, his muscles twitched and jumped, always ready for a fight._

_Mei stood next to Xang, her soul mate and husband. Her face was as youthful and sweet as it had been when she was a girl. Large liquid brown eyes framed by long dark lashes, pink lips and round rosy cheeks. Her straight black hair was parted down the middle and braided into pigtails with pink and red ribbons. For some reason Liane could not make out he clothes but she was sure that it was something pink, Mei's favorite color._

_Sophia, or Sophie as she was always called, stood next to Mei. Her thick fiery red curls were all the brighter against the stark white light. Freckles were spattered across her delicate and slightly upturned nose. Her green eyes sparkled with curiosity and crinkled at the edges slightly as her ruby lips parted in a smile._

_Next to Sophie stood Toral, Liane was shocked and glad to see him as he was before the ravages of war had destroyed his handsome features. Everything about him said warmth and kindness; sandy brown hair fell over his whiskey colored eyes and his wide mouth parted in a gentle smile that always set everyone around him at ease._

_And finally next to Toral, Hyabussa, or Ryu as she sometimes called him. She almost couldn't bear to look at him for the shame she felt. His pale jade eyes skimmed over her appraisingly, she had to work hard to keep her gaze level with his. He cut such an intimidating figure, with his tall muscular frame, chiseled features, long brown hair held back by a leather thong. And there at his side was her sword, or his sword actually, it had been his before he'd died after all._

_"So, here we all are," Umeda said breaking the silence "Is there anything you'd like to say to us Liane?"_

_"What do you mean?" Liane asked suspiciously, she took a small step backward, suddenly her old friends, her family, no longer looked so welcoming._

_"Well you did bring us here for a reason didn't you?" Umeda said sharply, the censure and annoyance much clearer than usual._

_Liane didn't know what he meant; she had never been able to conjure her old family up in her dreams on will they usually just showed up without warning. And when they did come nothing good ever came of it._

_"Perhaps you're feeling a bit guilty for thinking about us so infrequently these days"_

_"No!" Liane cried mournfully though in her heart she knew it was a lie, why just tonight she'd had the very same thought. Although in her dream state she failed to realize that this was her mind, Umeda and the others weren't really there. She was doing this herself because she felt guilty, she'd conjured them up and their censure. And she believed that she was guilty, guilty of their deaths._

_"Really?" Umeda took a step forward, leaving the others behind and coming abreast of her. "Are you sure? You stand there alive and well, dressed in the fineries of your people, while we are dead, entombed deep in the ground. We live only in the written accounts of our deaths, and in your memory and now you take even that away from us."_

_"No!" She cried again "I have not forgotten you, I could never forget you."_

_"Then why has it been so long since you've dreamt of us?" Umeda countered "Have you even spoken of us since we've died? Or are you too ashamed of what happened?"_

_"No!" It was all she seemed able to say to Umeda's accusations; in truth she didn't really trust herself to say anything else._

_Without warning shadows began to creep up around the pristine void, others began to appear around her, her fallen brethren, the other Kurast warriors she had known, grown up with, looked up to and then watched die. They all stood around her, their eyes narrowed accusingly_

_"Do you remember these people Liane," Umeda gestured behind him to her friends and her fallen brethren "Do you remember the last time you saw them all together?"_

_Liane looked into there eyes and recalled the last time she had seen them all looking at her like this, lost, angry, and condemning._

_"Shall we have a look back to that night when you last saw us all like this Liane?"_

_Liane shook her head vigorously; she had lived through it once and too many times afterwards in her nightmares. Not tonight, not after things had begun to work themselves out so well. She didn't want to go back there, back to that place of darkness and pain._

_But it had all ready begun._

_Eyes burning, legs shaking and armored chest heaving Liane found herself standing on a small isle of brimstone. All around her rivers of lava bubbled and hissed angrily at her intrusion. At her feet the keeper of the hell forge lay dead and rotting, too big for her to push into the lava she decided to leave him there, this place would soon come crashing down his stinking carcass anyway._

_Liane snorted disdainfully at the corpse, some keeper of the hell forge indeed, the enormous gorgon had provided her with practically no challenge at all. After all she'd been through to get here, this final destination on a hellish two year journey, the battles, the blood, the mutilation, the death, it seemed rather anti-climactic that she'd triumphed over her last foe so easily._

_But was this truly the last demon she would face this day? No, there were greater demons for her to face here today, or was it night? She could never tell anymore, she'd lost track of day and night long ago. And it certainly wasn't as if you could see the sky in here, or down here she should say. Down here deep beneath the surface of the world, not quite hell itself but not quite earth either. Headquarters to the demon uprising, now empty of its dark army and its evil leaders._

_Not completely empty however, dead but not destroyed the three dark kings still remained desperately clinging to the last shreds of their existence. And she had those last shreds in her possession and she intended to destroy them, right now._

_From inside a tan leather satchel Liane removed a grubby little package wrapped in cloth. She tore away the dirty cloth and tossed it aside to reveal an oval shaped jewel the size of her palm. It was a murky dark blue color, steel colored smoke swirled inside its center revealing as much as it concealed._

_Deep in its core gaunt faces swam in and out of view; their eyes nothing more than black holes that revealed everything and nothing. They stared out at her accusingly and mournfully, they begged for attention, begged her for release from their ancient prison. Stolen from their earthly existence and denied spiritual release, they were literally trapped in a place not of this world, theirs truly was an unbearable existence. And it was her job to free them and destroy the evil spirit locked inside with them._

_Resolute Liane looked away from the stone and the many faces contained within it and set the stone on the black anvil, the hell forge. The stone although relatively small was heavy but made no sound as it was set upon the anvil, rather it muted all sound as the spirits contained within had gone silent in anticipation. She took a tentative step back, almost unsure of what to do next, what if it didn't work? But there was no way of knowing unless she did it, and if it didn't work then…then she didn't know what she'd do._

_Leaning lazily against the anvil was an enormous black iron hammer; it shone brightly in the crimson light of its hellish dwelling completely untarnished by its dark work. The hammer that had forged an army of dark creatures and their arsenal and the very soul stones that she had come to destroy. Surprisingly it looked more like the kind of mallet you would use at a carnival to test your strength._

_And now was no better time to test Liane's strength, she would need every last drop to complete her task. She had no doubts that she could lift the mallet or crush the stones, she didn't even doubt that they could be destroyed and their masters with them. No, her doubts lay with the future, not with the uncertainties of it but of the absolute certainty that nothing would ever be as it was, that they would never be coming back. She'd always hoped that when the war was over and the Three Brothers were destroyed that she could somehow bring them all back. But in this place where hope had no name there was little chance of that._

_A deep breath and a stout nod was all Liane needed to prepare herself, it truly was now or never. With one hand she grasped the hammer and dragged it across the ground, while with the other she involuntarily reached back to the leather satchel, checking to make sure that it and its contents were still there. Assured she took hold of the hammer with both hands, sure enough it was very heavy but physical strength was immeasurable for her kind. She heaved it up over her head and held it like a weightlifter holding a barbell._

_One second more and she brought the hammer whistling through the air to come crashing down on the blue stone. It shattered instantly sending the pieces spiraling out into the rivers of lava. The shards sank slowly into the molten rock and then suddenly with a flash of blinding light and the deafening sound of Mephisto's last furious cry, they were swallowed up by the very fires that had created them._

_The light dimmed and for a moment all she could see were bright blue spots, but as her vision cleared she came face to face with the lost ones. Finally released from their gemstone prison they rose up in the thousands. Their shimmering spectral remains wove around her, some shouting angrily at her, others thanking her while some said nothing at all, the blissful expressions on their faces saying it all for them. They all made their way up to into the crust of earth to make their last journey, into the oblivion of mans final resting place with Eru._

_Another spirit began to rise from the molten rock as well, a spirit that she knew very well. As the others had all disappeared one man remained, slightly blurred and see through Xang hovered a few feet above her. His black eyes bored into her, desperately seeking answers._

_"She will be joining you soon, I promise." Liane assured him, "Go now, be at peace."_

_He smiled and soared up to join the others. And just like that he was gone, forever._

_Tears threatened to overwhelm Liane as she watched him go, she stared up at the ceiling forlornly. Perhaps a part of her still believed that he would magically descend back to earth, fully formed and whole again. But he wouldn't, she hung her head in despair for her lost friends. It would probably be best if she forgot about the future and its absolutes and focus on the here and now, the task at hand._

_With a free hand she reached back into the satchel and felt around for one particular stone. It was the shape of an octagon and almost too big for one of her hands, she pulled it out and cast away its leather covering. The enormous amethyst jewel shone beautifully in the firelight, belying its hideous owner, Duriel._

_She placed the impressive jewel on the anvil and just as before everything grew quiet from within and without the jewel. Having learnt her lesson Liane did not look into the stone, she would not get sucked into the grief of its occupants this time. Instead she seized the hammer and brought it up ready for another pass._

_Without looking at the stone Liane brought the hammer down for the second time and shattered the second stone. Just as before the stone shattered and flew out into the boiling lava. A flash of violet light and a hideous unnatural cry and the shards disintegrated in the magma taking Duriel with them. Spirits rose up in droves, it made Liane wonder just how many people had died in the wake of these demons and their followers. Doubtless the number was too many to count._

_At last the spirits dispersed and left only one in their wake, Mei. So young and beautiful and so she would remain forever more. She reached out to Liane kindly but Liane pulled away, barely able to look at her knowing that she would be gone soon._

_"Go to him." She croaked around the lump in her throat without looking at Mei._

_Mei smiled sadly but rose up eagerly to join her husband._

_Liane swallowed hard and reached resolutely back into her satchel again to draw out the third stone. Its leather covering incinerated on impact as it hit the brimstone ground. The surface of the isle had grown sizzling hot as the rivers of lava erupted in fury at the destruction of their masters. Only the thick mithril grieves protected Liane's feet from the heat. Though she suspected that when this was all over the rivers would consume the small isle and her with it._

_A square emerald sat comfortably in her palm. To the untrained eye the jewel would have been a prime example of exquisite elegance. But to those such as she the emerald gem revealed its toxic owner in every shining angle. Andariel, a poisonous she-devil who infected everything she touched._

_Liane clutched her left arm instinctively as she recalled her battle with the venomous creature Andariel. Her poison had been thick and dark, it moved slowly through the bloodstream latching onto the white blood cells and suffocating them. It had taken her days to recover from the one small scratch before she could return to challenge Andariel again._

_Laughter suddenly filled the underground, female and mocking and completely mad. Andariel laughed at her from within her prison, sensing her pain from the one small blow to her body so long ago._

_Liane frowned and threw the emerald onto the anvil. Without remorse Liane lifted the hammer high in the air and brought it down for the third time and destroyed the green gem. Everything went as before, the stone shattered, a bright light, but instead of a furious scream from its owner, laughter bubbled up from the molten rock before being swallowed up forever._

_The insane laughter echoed in her ears over and over, mocking her weakness, infecting her just as surely as any poison. She dropped to her knees and covered her ears through her helm but the laughter continued. She couldn't do this. She had fought too long, spent too many nights alone with only her darkness for company. She didn't want to do this, she didn't want to send the rest of her friends away forever, she needed them._

_If she kept the stones as they were she might be able to find a way to bring them back, to free their spirits and restore their bodies. She was strong enough to keep the stones in her possession without their evil spirits overtaking her, she had fought her way to this point she couldn't just give up on her friends now. She had to fight for them._

_"No."_

_A single word of clarity uttered in a sea of madness, just one word, no. Had she said it? Liane couldn't remember saying it, she touched her lips unable to remember moving them._

_"No, Liane," Liane swung round and found Sophie kneeling beside her. Her slender, pearly white hand curled around her wrist._

_"Sophie," Liane whispered like a prayer. She reached out to touch one of Sophie's curls but her hand went right through them just as she knew it would._

_Sophie smiled at her gently "Let it go, Liane." Her voice was ethereal and sounded strangely far away._

_Liane gasped, Sophie knew what she was planning, but she didn't understand. She had to understand, she would explain. "Sophie, I can still bring the others back. I can find a way, I know I can. I just have to keep the stones…"_

_"No." She repeated shaking her head from side to side, "They will consume you. You must continue. Let it go."_

_"I can't," Liane cried, wishing desperately that she could hold Sophie, shake her, make her understand. "Don't you understand? It's my fault, this is all my fault. I have to make it right, I have to bring him back."_

_"Let it go." She said again in that same faraway voice. Her green eyes, once as bright and deep as the jewel she'd been imprisoned in, were now a pale jade but they bored into her just as sharply as ever. Liane moaned like a wounded animal and hung her head in defeat, knowing Sophie was right._

_Sophie brushed a pale hand across her forehead in a feather light caress before she too ascended into her own eternal rest. Liane remained on her knees in front of the hell forge, staring down at the smoldering ground with unseeing eyes. She contemplated going against Sophie's wishes and keeping the stones but she knew that she wouldn't. It went against everything she believed in, logic, honor and strength._

_If she kept the stones their evil would overtake her no matter what, they contained the first evils and that was something not even an elf could fight. She would also be dishonoring the many people who had died in the terrible fury of the stones owners. Like her they had all fought bravely for their lives, the only difference between them being that Liane had survived and they had not._

_No, she could not keep them, there was no way to bring her friends back from the brink, there was no hope for them or her. The stones had to be destroyed, and they would be._

_Liane pushed herself up from the ground heavily and drew the black hammer back over to her once more. Almost finished, just two more and then it will be over. She reached back into her bag and pulled out a fourth jewel. This jewel was a sickly yellow color and significantly smaller than the others, as though it had been part of a much bigger jewel before. She placed the yellow stone on the anvil and took a step back to steady herself._

_More laughter, this time male, conceited and wholly evil. Instead of feeling pain Liane's lip curled in disgust. She let out a hiss like a cat, the stone responded by cackling madly. "Shut up!" she hissed angrily, the laughter grew louder and louder until it overwhelmed all of her senses, until her entire world became the mocking, insidious laughter._

_She covered her ears through her golden helm but it did nothing but echo inside the confines of the metal. She tossed the helm aside angrily and wrenched off her metal gloves and covered her ears again with her bare hands._

_But flesh could never block out the mad laughter of Bael Lord of Destruction, the youngest and perhaps the most malicious of the Three Brothers. He above all the others had taken great pleasure in the suffering in others. He took especially great pleasure in tormenting Liane, for she had slain his two older brothers prior to meeting him in battle. Which was probably why out of all of her friends he had taken Umeda, he was her friend but also her mentor and guide through the darkest times in her life. Umeda knew all her darkest secrets and her deepest fears._

_Fears and secrets that Bael had used to his full advantage in battle against her. There were many times as she faced Bael and his twisted traps that she'd simply thought she'd gone mad. It certainly would have been an easier fate to face than the one she faced now._

_Still haunted by the accursed demon king and his perverted games and lies, she was brought to her knees by the sound of his laughter, laughter that had followed her, taunted her as he fell into every trap he'd set for her when she'd hunted him._

_A black rage that had simmered so close to the surface for so long, began to bubble and boil inside her. Fueled intensely by Bael's taunting laughter. And just when she thought she could take no more, that she would finally succumb to the madness of her darkness, her rage boiled over._

_A thunderous howl spilled out of her mouth, she leapt up in a flash of golden armor and black rage. Disregarding the singeing heat of the iron hammer, she took it up again and brought it slamming down onto the hell forge with earth-shattering force. This time the yellow stone did not splinter into pieces, it crumbled into dust._

_Silence, she could hear nothing, blood roared in her ears and her vision was strangely dark, as though the blackness of her rage had pulled a slightly transparent blindfold over her eyes. Bt things were moving around her, white spirits rose up around her, she ignored them, rivers of lava hissed and hiccupped as another of their dark lords was destroyed._

_"You might want to put that down before it burns your fingers off." Came a sardonic voice to her right._

_Liane recognized that voice, that sarcastic, supremely smug voice. Her vision cleared instantly and she gazed open mouthed at Umeda._

_"Did you hear what I said Liane?" He asked in a raised voice, as though he were talking to a deaf person._

_"Huh?"_

_Umeda rolled his eyes, still so sharp even in his spirit form "I said, you might want to put that down before it burns your fingers off." When Liane still did not respond he pointed irately to the hammer that she clutched tightly with both hands._

_Liane looked down and dazedly acknowledged that there was smoke and the acrid smell of burning flesh coming from between her fingers. "Oh," she said stupidly and she dropped the mallet not feeling the pain that she should have._

_"Here let me see them you stupid chit." Umeda held out his own silvery hands impatiently._

_Unthinkingly Liane held out her hands for him to examine over the hell forge, despite the fact that he was no more than smoke and vapor and not likely to be able to heal her in anyway._

_"Hmm," He shook his head as he peered down at her blackened palms, "Youthful recklessness wins out over logic again I see."_

_Umeda's censure brought Liane out of her daze at once, "Pfft!" she snatched her hands away, finally beginning to feel the pain of the severe burns but unwilling to acknowledge it. "I highly doubt that you can even recall what it was like to be young, let alone reckless."_

_"Of course I don't" Umeda harrumphed, "I was a responsible and intelligent young man. But I would have expected even you to wear something to protect your hands when picking up a red hot metal hammer!"_

_"It's not red hot, it's black!" Liane shot back childishly._

_"Either way it was a stupid thing to do, it will take a great amount of work to repair your hands." Umeda gave her a stern look, but it had no affect on her. Not since she was five had she feared Umeda's glare, he really was just a softy underneath it all._

_"You know, you're pretty annoying for a dead man." Liane said in a droll voice, she'd fallen back into their usual teasing banter easily despite their surroundings and circumstances. There was just something about being with Umeda that got her dander up and yet comforted her at the same time. It was like nothing had changed and they were simply poking fun at each over tea other just like old times._

_But it wasn't just like old times, and the dimming light in Umeda's dark eyes told her so. He smiled sadly and suddenly she wished she hadn't mentioned death at all. "Well I couldn't very well leave this plane without giving you one last lecture could I?"_

_"No I suppose not." She said hoarsely._

_Umeda rolled his eyes again "Come on now Liane, none of that. You and I have never been the type for teary goodbyes. In every coming together there must always being a parting, and this is it for us."_

_"I know," Liane choked out, not wanting to cry in front of Umeda, "I just wished that--- that it didn't have to be like this, so soon, so…horrible."_

_"It is not for us to choose how we die and part with our loved ones, we may only choose how we live in the time we are given." Liane nodded, knowing he was right, but wishing things were different all the same._

_He reached across the hell forge between them and placed his elegant hand on her shoulder. "Live well Liane."_

_This time Liane did not look away as he rose up and out of her life. His words gave her a small morsel of strength when she needed it most, he was always doing that. She smiled sadly to herself and let the tears she'd held back for her mentor flow freely._

_She wiped the tears away with back of her charred hand; she snorted at it and pulled a bottle of red liquid from her belt. She grasped the cork between her teeth and then spit it out on the ground. Her lips twitched in horrible anticipation, the healing potion was bound to taste horrible, it always had but she'd gone rather numb to the taste over the years. Still she had to force herself to swallow the noxious tonic. Almost at once her hands healed, returning to their usual pale color and nimble structure._

_The potion bottle shattered as it dropped from her limp fingers, they were all gone, except for one, just one left now. Only one, it seemed so small a number, so easy, but in truth none of the others could compare to this moment. She could feel the oppressive weight of the last stone in her satchel as though it weighed a ton. It demanded her attention with a quiet intensity, knowing it was going to be destroyed but knowing as well that Liane would be forever marred by its master._

_Almost in slow motion she found herself reaching back into the satchel one last time. Her fingers closed around the leather enclosed stone one by one and she drew it out slowly, dreading the end. The leather covering slithered away from the stone and onto the floor._

_She stared for what seemed like forever at the jewel in her hand. It was a large bloody red spike, almost seven inches long, ending in a sharp and jagged point. The jewel itself could be a lethal weapon but it was what was contained inside that was the true danger._

_Diablo, Lord of Hate, middle brother of the Three Brothers, and quite probably the biggest and ugliest of the Three Dark Kings. He was a monstrosity of red scales and bone white horns and spikes._

_Twice she had faced his ugly hide in battle, but only once had she defeated him. The first time she had indeed won the battle but he had won the war. He had risen again with Ryu's unwitting help, but she too had risen up once more to face him and defeat him. And this time she would win the battle and the war._

_The red stone was silent as she laid it on the hell forge, perhaps knowing its fate as the others before it had. Liane stared at the silent stone and felt something she had never felt before, an all consuming rage. This beast had taken her dearest friend, her brother, had destroyed countless lives, tormented her and he had the audacity to just sit there quietly awaiting his destruction with poise and dignity._

_She didn't want Diablo to be quiet and poised, she wanted him to scream in fear, to reveal his madness with taunting laughter, to cry out in pain. He did not deserve to go quietly with dignity. And yet that was just what he did, he was eternally still and calm in the face of his destruction._

_And it drove her mad. "Say something you worthless, rotting, soulless demon!"_

_Nothing._

_Liane's nostrils flared, her pupils contracted to pinpricks of rage and glowed red in the light of the lava rivers. She circled the hell forge and began ranting at the stone as if it were a person._

_"Speak to me!" She shouted "Do you hear! I want you too say something! I want you to scream and cry! I want you to feel fear and pain like you made me feel! Like you made my friends feel! Do you hear me!"_

_Nothing._

_"Damn you," she said in a mad whisper "Damn you vile beast!"_

_Liane had rounded the hell forge, she picked up the black hammer once more without her gloves and once more, one last time she hoisted it above her head. And with one last curse, "Damn you back to the black pits of hell where you came from!" she brought the hammer down on the hell forge for the last time._

_The stone splintered and shattered into a million pieces but it wasn't enough, she wanted them to be crushed into dust. The hammer rose into the air again and came down on the hell forge again and again and again, until she had no more strength to lift it. Liane sunk to her knees in front of the anvil and pounded the miniscule remains of the stones into the anvil with her bare hands until they were bloody and broken._

_Epithets and curses spewed from her mouth like a fountain and when she could think of no more she simply screamed and cried. She shrieked so loudly that parts of the ceiling broke off and fell into a hungry lake of lava. She howled and raged and cried until her throat went raw and closed up. Barely able to breath she collapsed onto the hell forge, uncaring of how the metal burned her flesh. She simply wept, her tears sizzled and disintegrated on the hell forge. Its evil surface unable to bare the feeling that was contained in them, grief, remorse, love, relief._

_Liane wept until it seemed her entire body had dried up, she had no more tears, no more angry curses, no more strength for battle. All that remained was a shell of what she had once been and an overwhelming desire to lay here forever, to be swallowed up by the rivers of lava that now furiously boiling over the small brimstone island._

_"It is over Liane."_

_Barely able to lift her head Liane slowly raised her one good eye to look at him. Ryu._

Liane jerked awake gasping and spluttering, she splashed around in the pool of water completely lost. Her mind and body struggled to merge and tell her where she was. A great deal of water got sloshed over the tubs edge and onto the floor before she regained her perception.

Her heart pounded painfully against her breast and her lungs burned as she sucked in too much air too quickly, along with a lot of hot water. She coughed deep in her chest and gripped the elven statue hard, so hard that her knuckles turned white and her arm began to shake. Tears of pain and sorrow burned in her eyes and she began to shake all over. A fine sheen of sweat broke out over her brow and she suddenly felt utterly cold in the scorching water.

Blood roared in her ears, or was that the water pouring into the tub? The single coherent thought broke through the haze of her mind and pulled her back to reality so forcefully she actually swayed on her feet.

Liane collapsed on the rim of the tub in a coughing fit and hacked water and the usual bile that came with these dreams. She laid her head wearily on the floor as the coughing finally left her. Her white hair lay in limp disarray around her and her body shuddered as she drew in ugly rattling breaths.

The coughing was good for one thing, it managed to cover up the childish sobs that she simply cold not control, they made her whole body shake and ache with their intensity.

Sharp pains struck her all over, between her shoulders, in her throat, behind her eyes, at her left knee. They knocked the very breath from her body and left her gasping for air. She felt as though someone was sticking her with dulled knives, pushing them and twisting them deep into her flesh at an agonizingly slow pace. All determined to reach their goal, her heart.

That is where they always ended up no matter their beginnings and that is where they did their most damage. They ripped, they tore, twisted, slashed and burned until they left her with only a few tattered remains to piece together again. At least until they rose up and came back for more.

In the first year of the war it seemed as though the daggers never stopped coming, never stopped their terrible quest to destroy her. They cleaved at her night and day, not even in her sleep was she given a reprieve. In the end, she thought she had nothing left for them to rip at, nothing more of her to hurt anymore.

Her heart as well as her soul, she'd thought long destroyed, leaving nothing but an empty shell behind. Bound only by her oath to the order and even then her desire to stay true was only a minute spark spluttering desperately in a giant void of darkness.

But somewhere in the depths of her darkness a small piece of herself remained alive. A small, very furry piece indeed.

Like thunder Katana's purr vibrated against her body and into the depths of her parched soul, promising renewal and strength. Like rain to a barren wasteland wrought with drought and famine, Katana's presence replenished her battered soul and broken heart. Bringing life, feelings, pain.

Katana, she had always been there when Liane needed her most. And right now was no exception.

Deep purring reverberated against Liane's eardrums as Katana head butted her. Liane lifted her head a few inches off the floor and pulled Katana to her, burying her face in the soft fur that greeted her.

Tears splotched Katana's fur as her mistress held her, or rather as she held onto her mistress. When Liane had dreams like these she seemed so far-away, it was almost like she wasn't even there anymore. Katana did her best to keep a firm hold on her while offering what comfort she could.

There wasn't much else someone her size could do as a lir, she was too small to fight by Liane's side and she was too young to give out much sage wisdom. Comfort and companionship were her greatest, if not her only, gifts to her lir.

"Thanks Katana" Liane sniffed.

_"You're welcome,"_ she said cautiously, _"Bad dreams?"_

"More like bad memories" Liane sighed.

As always when Liane was upset she spoke aloud rather than through their link. Katana thought it was a rather odd habit, as merging mentally always reassured her. It was probably just another human or elf oddity. They really were such strange creatures.

Why just tonight a- the thought stalled in her mind, something had happened tonight. She'd trapped Morwen and then tripped her up with thread from her own dress. And there was someone else…. Wasn't there?

Katana gave herself a little shake, what could she have been thinking? There was no one else, she had defeated Morwen on her own and then returned home in victory! Yes that was it, but still, something unusual lingered in her mind, as though she was forgetting something.

Liane released Katana and watched her carefully; her lir had grown strangely pensive looking.

Ah yes, how could she have forgotten?

"Go on, say it."

_"What?"_ Katana said distractedly.

"Don't deny that you've been dying to say it." She grumbled, crossing her arms over her naked chest glad to have something other than her dark memories to focus on. "So just come out and say it."

_"Say what?"_ Katana repeated, she really had no idea what Liane was talking about. Really these elves could be so confusing, one second she was crying all over her the next she was grouching and scolding her.

Liane exhaled in an annoyed sort of way but said nothing.

Katana looked her lir over in a perplexed way trying to think what she could possibly have to say to Liane. Not that she didn't have anything to say to Liane, it was just that if she had something to say she said it and that was that.

Liane rolled her eyes disgustedly and shook her head at the ceiling "If you're going to be stubborn fine, I'll say it. You were right." Liane threw her hands up in the air "There are you happy now? You were right and I was wrong. There I said it."

A wonderful feeling rose up in Katana as it finally dawned on her what Liane was on about. And then she did exactly as her beloved lir asked her, she said _it_.

_"I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I, TOLD, YOU, SO!"_

Liane winced as the thought echoed deafeningly through their link. But Katana was in no mind to be merciful.

_"I told you so, I told you so, I told you so."_ She chanted it like a children's song, she even did a little dance to go along with it.

_"I told you..."_

Splash!

_"EEEKKK!"_

Katana jumped as she was suddenly deluged with warm water. She blinked in confusion before her eyes narrowed to icy blue slits. Ears flat, tail twitching and belly low to the ground she let out a low warning growl.

Liane sent her a, _"I quiver with fear"_ look.

Katana growled again, though perhaps with a little less confidence, Liane was a lot bigger than she was after all.

Liane watched smugly as Katana prowled away over to the fireplace on the other side of the room to dry off, tail twitching all the way.

_"Are you ever gonna get out of there?"_ Katana asked sullenly.

"Why should I?" Liane leaned back against the edge of the tub rolling the tension out of her shoulders "I'm perfectly comfortable in here"

_"But you've been in there for almost three hours!"_

"What?" Liane lifted her hands out of the water, they were shriveled and pruney "What time is it?"

_"How should I know?"_

"You're a cat, I thought all cats had an internal clock or something." Liane said absentmindedly as she got out of the tub shakily and franticly dried herself off with one of the fluffy towels.

_"I am not a cat!"_

"Could have fooled me."

_"I AM NOT A CAT!"_ Katana shouted making Liane's ears ring and her vision shake. _"I am a lir, a sacred animal, not some common house cat!"_

"Okay, okay I get it" Liane sighed, "You are not a cat, now what time is it?"

_"I all ready told you, I don't know"_ Katana ground out.

Shaking her head Liane strode over to the window "It's still dark out." The skies were dark but that could just be the storm. "But it can't be morning yet."

Hurrying back to the cabinet Liane picked up her tattered blue terry cloth robe, "Well come on then," she said shrugging into the comfortable old robe "There's no point staying here, might as well get dressed and ready for breakfast."

Katana gave her fur one last shake and followed her out into the darkened hallway, they both peered about cautiously. Everything was quiet, they probably had a few more hours before sunrise. On tiptoes she went to her bedroom. Three am, that's what the clock on the mantle over the fire said.

Well that certainly left her a lot of time to get some sleep before breakfast; the morning meal was usually served around eight or eight-thirty.

Sighing in relief she sat on the bed, her shoulders sagged and her head lolled to one side. The feather mattress dipped beneath her weight, its downy surface beckoned to her and until that moment Liane hadn't realized just how tired she was.

Well it wasn't as if she'd gotten a lot of sleep over the past two weeks and her short nap in the bath hadn't been exactly restful. Liane flopped onto her back with a sigh and felt Katana jump up onto the bed to join her.

As soon as her eyes closed the horrible images that infiltrated her slumber flashed before her. She gasped and her eyes popped open, sweat trickled down her throat and between her breasts. She glanced to her right in search of Katana; she was all ready curled up in her usual spot near the foot of the bed. Liane couldn't bring herself to wake her like some child having a nightmare, she'd just have to grow up and handle this…thing herself.

Staring resolutely up at the ceiling Liane took deep breaths, in through the nose and out through the mouth. In and out, in and out, in and out, it was a mantra she'd lived by many a night. Her heart slowed its frantic beating and her breathing returned to normal, the pain that gripped her soul loosened and her body relaxed.

A smile of peaceful satisfaction spread across her features, she had done it. Liane sighed and sunk back down into the mattress. But the moment her eyes drifted shut once more a flash of boiling lava enveloped her gaze and her eyes snapped open once more.

So much for getting some sleep.

****

**

* * *

**

****

****

**Authors Note:** _Wow this took me a long time to finish. I don't know what it was about this chapter that stumped me for so long, actually that's not true I do know. The dream/memory section was the biggest wall I have ever hit in this story, writing every line was like pulling teeth. I'm not sure why it was so hard to write, I had penned the rough draft almost two years ago when I first began this story. I had intended to put it in much earlier in the story at the time, but things change and so it ended up here. I thought it was important to return to Liane's past for a bit, in recent chapters I've strayed away from that plot line to flesh out Liane's present situation with her family and community. I will continue to focus on Liane's present relationships with her family and with Legolas but I also hope to include the Kurast plot line and get the story back on track._

_So in short expect to see more revealed about Liane's past, the Kurast temple, a continuation with the romance between Legolas and Liane as well as further development of relationships between Liane and her family and Valinor community. And as always I promise to do my best to present these things to the best of my ability and hopefully in a more time efficient manner._

_Sincerely_

_War_

_PS. I would like to hank all of my faithful readers and reviewers who, despite this long delay, kept on pushing for a new chapter. Also I would like to thank a very astute reviewer who noted in my pervious chapter how obviously unfamiliar with horses I am. Thank you very much for the input, like I said I don't have much experience with horses. And the best part is everyone who reads this will be dying to know who said what and will end up going back to the reviews, Muhahaha! Yes I am evil I know._

_Peace and Love_

_War_


	24. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

_**Authors Note: A new chapter, I won't bore you with apologies for lateness. So Read, Review and Enjoy!**_

_

* * *

_

_"Well, how do I look?"_

_"Fine"_ Katana answered without opening her eyes.

_"How would you know, you didn't even look!"_

_"You always look good." _

_"Flattery will get you no where, Katana."_

Katana gave a little shrug and curled her tail under her before dropping back off to sleep.

Liane had taken Elrond's request to heart to spend some time with her mother today. And as such she had chosen to wear one of the many dresses that now filled her wardrobe.

There were literally dozens of new garments filling every drawer and cupboard in her handsome dresser. Brightly colored gowns, gauzy pastel summer dresses, long skirts and overskirts and underskirts, a positive treasure trove of silken chemises and night gowns, velvety cotehardies and surcoat's, light summer cloaks that matched every dress, a few pairs of leggings hiding in the very back and on the very bottom of the dresser was a line of soft slippers, shoes, and boots, also in a multitude of colors.

Since the chilly rain had not let up, and for her own taste, Liane choose to wear a dark violet gown with a black velvet surcoat. She'd chosen the gown for many reasons, one, all of her clothes were soaked, dirty, stained with blood, or in serious need of repair.

Second, she'd certainly attract a lot less attention in the sewing room if she was dressed like a _'proper elven lady',_ a sort of when in Rome philosophy as it were.

Third, it was the darkest and simplest gown she could find in the wardrobe.

And lastly it was probably the warmest gown she could find, Durtilwen probably hadn't counted on too much bad weather seeing as it was summer.

She had however, pulled on a pair of snug black leggings to wear under her dress. It wasn't like anyone was going to see them or anything, and she point blank refused to walk around in a dress in this kind of weather.

In a last minute decision she'd let her hair down, in more ways than one, but she'd pulled the front half away from her face so that it wouldn't catch her earring. She wore none of the elegant jewelry that was left for her in the round cherry wood jewelry box on her desk.

She'd never really liked jewelry; it always felt very constrictive, like she was wearing chains or shackles. And besides that, the Kurast did not encourage decorating oneself with such things, the earring was all they needed.

So there she stood looking like a proper elven lady, if just a bit wan in the face. And to think there wasn't even an official event taking place, Durtilwen would be so proud.

Liane snorted at the thought, if she thought it wouldn't upset her mother she'd do everything she could to drive that bossy seamstress crazy. Including throwing out almost every item that was now contained in her wardrobe. She really couldn't see herself wearing most of it, the colors were so bright and _happy_, the dresses so flimsy and girly, and the jewelry so excessive.

To be fair the jewelry wasn't really Durtilwen's department and in all respects all the pieces were elegant and simple. But like the rest of the Kurast she found all jewelry, aside from her earring, no matter how elegant, excessive.

The door to the wardrobe clicked shut as she turned away from its contents and the mirror next to it, to glance at the clock over the fireplace. It must have been the hundredth time she'd checked the time that morning. There was still about an hour before anyone would come looking for her, or would they perhaps wait for her in the family room?

With a sigh, she slumped into a chair and watched the seconds tick away on the handsome clock. She sighed again and tried focusing harder on the clock, maybe she could will the stupid thing to go faster. Butterflies twittered in her stomach nervously, she just wanted to get this one morning over with.

Having grown up without a mother figure in her life, Liane had no idea what to expect from Celebrian. Nor what would be expected of her. And really, what was she going to do in the sewing room? She couldn't sew anything if her life depended on it, anyone who doubted this would only have to see the current state of her clothes to confirm this.

It wasn't so much the sewing that she couldn't manage, well maybe it was, but more so the need to sit still for long amounts of time. As a child and teen Liane was notoriously known for being unable to sit still. Sewing simply took a level of patience that she'd never had.

She'd learned patience as soldier during the war though, learned to wait hours for just the right moment to swoop down on her target. Even so, this was not the war, she was waiting for no enemy, and yet just as she had in her youth, Liane once more found herself unable to sit still.

The floor was sure to wear thin soon under the weight of her pacing.

_"And if you don't stop fidgeting with your sleeves, they'll be in tatters before breakfast."_ Katana warned from her spot on the bed.

Liane dropped her sleeves like hot coals and wrung her hands; if she didn't find something to do soon she'd go crazy. But what could she do, she needed something that she could bring with her to the sewing room. Her sword needed a good sharpening, she glanced hopefully at it, she'd just started towards it but froze in her tracks almost instantly.

_"No!"_ Katana had finally gotten up and was thumping her tail on the thick goose down comforter. _"No, Liane. Swords and sewing do not go together."_

"I suppose not" She sighed, fingering the hilt of the sword longingly.

She'd brought a good number of books with her from Tokyo, some personal favorites that she couldn't part with. But she supposed stuffing her nose in a book wouldn't be very polite either. Surely she had something to do that wouldn't be considered rude or un-ladylike.

The saddle packs, which had remained unpacked from the moment of her arrival, were slung over the back of a chair waiting for her. She hefted them up and over to the window seat, careful to hold them away from her so that she didn't get covered in dirt. They landed with a thud on the seat, and a cloud of dust rose up from them and into her face.

Coughing madly, Liane reached for the first bag and undid the leather latch. There wasn't much in there but her thread bare clothes; she tossed them over her shoulder and into the chest at the foot of her bed. She reached for the second bag, this one contained her well loved books. She wouldn't take them with her but she placed them neatly on a shelf near her bed.

The third bag held a few empty potion bottles and a few full ones, the empty ones had held manna potions, a rejuvenating draft that provided sustenance and energy to the drinker. The full bottles contained a bright blood red potion, a healing draft that could heal almost any wound when drunk in time, she refused to drink them, keeping them full just incase of an emergency. And hidden at the very bottom were two miniscule vials, one contained a dangerous looking orange liquid, a toxic poison called soul fire, and the other contained an ice blue liquid, soul fire's antidote.

And inside the last bag were some very personal items, a large gold oval shaped locket. The latch was broken from years of fiddling with it as a child, inside was a black and white picture of a man. He was very handsome, in a frightening sort of way, he had long, straight, dark hair, sharp dark eyes that stared out at her from within a face made of jagged angles and hollows, like a skull. Joseph, her foster father, she'd kept the picture to remind her how dangerous it could be to get to close to a person. She tossed the locket into the cherry wood jewelry box with a snort, she'd certainly stayed true to that oath.

Apprehension gnawed at her gut as she returned to the last saddle bag, knowing what she would find there next. A gleaming light blue book slid smoothly from the bag, it was heavy and bulged against the little blue ribbon that tied the covers together. For almost an age Liane stared down at the book, tracing the title.

Friends Forever, was spelled out with multicolored letters that had been cut from magazines and newspapers. They were started to peel at the corners as the glue that held them there had grown old and stale. The ribbon was looking a little worse for wear too, she'd have to replace it soon.

Katana was about to curl back up and go back to sleep, but instantly perked up at the sight of the blue photo album. This could be a bad situation, combined with last night's relapse into nightmares, that album could cause some real trouble. She wanted to tell Liane to put it away, but knew that it would only make her angry. So she said nothing, but watched anxiously as Liane opened the book, and prayed that it wouldn't open up old wounds with it.

The plastic film protecting the pictures crinkled beneath Liane's fingers as she went through the album, page by page. At the front were pictures of them all, Ryu, Toral, Xang, Mei, Sophie, herself, and a harassed looking Umeda, were standing together for their yearly school pictures. It never ceased to surprise her whenever she looked at these pictures that they had all been so young once, so innocent.

After these were more informal pictures, playing outside on the grounds at school, sitting sullenly inside a classroom during detention, standing in front of some building while on a school trip, at a water park for the weekend. During their younger years they were always together, but as they'd all gotten older everyone had paired off.

Ryu with Toral, they were so sweet together, Ryu always so serious looking while Toral was nothing but warmth and sunshine.

Xang and Mei, who even in their pictures somehow managed to be loud, they were always arguing but they loved each other deeply.

Sophie had found herself a young man outside their small group, his name was Oliver. Oliver always seemed to have a dazed sort of look on his face whenever he was with Sophie, almost as though he couldn't believe his luck.

There weren't many pictures of Liane during this time, but most of the pictures seemed to be of her slumped over her office desk asleep while Umeda stood behind her with a scolding expression, or something of that nature.

Still here and there they all had made time to cram together and make funny faces for a picture on an outing, even Umeda.

Near the back were their graduation pictures, with everyone looking extremely tired and very relieved to be finished school, and yet sad at the same time. Some lovely black and white portraits that Toral had taken and developed himself, were placed carefully together on one page, they were her favorites.

And most disconcerting, to her at least, were the wedding pictures.

Sophie had made a stunning bride, her flaming red hair contrasted beautifully with her white gown, Oliver proudly stood next to her in a green kilt against the backdrop of the French countryside.

Xang and Mei blazed out magnificently from their photograph in the bright traditional wedding garb of their Chinese heritage.

Ryu and Toral stood side by side, hand in hand, both handsomely dressed and clearly in love. They'd gotten married in Switzerland, the only country at the time that allowed gay marriages.

Everyone had been bound and recognized by the temple well before their weddings of course, but they did have to keep up a normal appearance for outsiders.

The wedding pictures, more than anything else, more than the nightmares, more than the armor, tugged at her heart. These people were her friends, her family, and they had all been so happy together, with futures filled with love and joy ahead of them. And yet they were the ones that had died, not her, not the one who had drifted the furthest after they'd graduated, them, these vibrant wonderful people were now dead. And it was all her fault, she'd let them down, her very existence had deprived them of their futures.

_"Liane"_ Katana whispered softly, not sure what else to say.

Liane screwed up her face and slammed the book shut. She crossed the room in two great strides and yanked the chest near the bed open roughly, she pushed aside the ripped garments of her first night there and stuffed the book underneath them. The lid slammed shut and she turned her back on it, breathing heavily trying to gain control of her emotions.

Lighting flashed outside and she returned to the window, the rain ran down the window pane in an oddly relaxing pattern, it was almost hypnotic.

A light chime sounded through the room, Liane jumped and her gaze darted around the room for the source of the noise. The clock, of course, it chimed on the hour and on the half hour. It was now eight o'clock; that only left her a half hour before breakfast, she'd better get down to the family dining room or she'd be late. More than anything she had to get out of this room, away from that book, away from the memories and feelings that threatened to swallow her up any moment.

She paused in the doorway on her way out, she still didn't have something to do for the day. But there was still something at the bottom of that last saddle pack, she whirled around and crossed the room in a few strides, she pulled a wooden box from the leather bag and ran back across the room and out the door, away from the book.

* * *

"Ah, Liane I was hoping you'd be here." Elrond came striding through the double oak doors of the family room. He looked a little disheveled, his hair was mussed and his robes were slightly askew.

With a small twinge of guilt Liane realized that Elrond might have expected her to be in her room that morning. And when he didn't find her, well what he must have assumed was pretty obvious.

But then Celebrian entered the room and came round her husband to stand beside him. It was clear to her now why Elrond was looking so disheveled. Judging by the rosy tinge to Celebrian's cheeks and the mischievous wink she sent her husband, he wasn't feeling anything close to panic.

Liane smiled at them from the window seat where she had been sitting with Katana for the last half hour, watching the rain drench the gardens below, all the while turning the wooden box over and over in her hands.

"Good morning," she greeted them both as she rose, Celebrian glided across the room, leaving the box behind, to embrace her. "I was up early so I thought I'd come here."

"Did you sleep well?" Elrond asked coming behind Celebrian to join them.

"Yes," she lied, and both Elrond and Celebrian knew it. Anyone who looked at her would be able to tell that she hadn't slept in weeks.

"Well, perhaps a relaxing day in the family room will help you sleep." Celebrian offered "You will be staying today, won't you?"

Liane glanced quickly at Elrond who nodded discreetly. "Uh, yes. Yes of course I'll be staying."

Celebrian beamed at her and went about straightening up the table for breakfast. Liane swung her arms idly at her sides, Elrond seemed to find this action rather amusing for he chuckled and patted her on the head affectionately. She frowned and went back to the window and watched the rain trickle down the stain glass windows.

She had expected to be cooped up in the sewing room all day, but being in the family room would be much better. As named it was the family room, and therefore generally only occupied by those of their family. There was only one thing she had been more anxious about than spending time with her mother that day, and that was spending time with her under the scrutiny of curious onlookers.

Well, that and having her dismal sewing skills exposed.

The family room also offered a much greater range of things to do; bookshelves lined an entire wall of the room. They were crammed with what had to be someone's favorite books, for every volume was worn around their spines and nearly all the pages were dog-eared. Two high backed leather chairs sat opposite each other in front of the roaring fire, in between them Liane was happy to see a game board of some sort. It didn't look at all like chess but she was still rather keen to play, whatever it was. And of course she had her own things to occupy her.

Soon the others began arriving, in pairs. Arwen and Aragorn, Galadriel and Celeborn, Elrohir and Elladan. They all looked surprised but happy to see Liane there. She smiled politely back at them and made her way shyly over to the table. She took her usual seat between her brothers.

Breakfast was delivered shortly after everyone arrived, and as usual it was a marvelous spread. And as usual Elladan and Elrohir did their best to burry her plate with food. Unlike before however, Liane was able to eat everything on her plate and still have room for a small helping of seconds. Living off manna potions for nearly two weeks was enough to make anyone hungry. They weren't really made for sating hunger, just to keep the body nourished. And besides they tasted horrible.

Why was it that everything that was good for you always tasted so vile?

"Strange weather for August, don't you think?" Aragorn commented causally to the room in general.

They all agreed, the seasons did change in Valinor of course, but rain at this time of year was rather out of place.

Liane liked it though, she'd always loved gloomy, rainy days, it just gave her an excuse to stay inside and read. Or go outside for a refreshing walk in the rain, it was always nice to go out for walks when it rained as there was always hardly anyone ever out and about. This meant that there were less people staring at her, which was always a plus in her book.

She wouldn't want to be out walking around in this downpour though, the storm was particularly violent, the thunder roared so loudly that the window panes shook, while lightening lit up the rooms in occasional flashes of eerie white.

After breakfast was cleared away everyone sat back in their chairs at the table and drank some hot tea. No one spoke as they sipped their tea, rather they had all fallen into a comfortable silence. It was a bit strange, just sitting there drinking tea, not saying anything.

Arwen was the first to break the silence "So, what shall we do today?"

She hadn't addressed the question to anyone in particular but she was looking at Liane, so she felt compelled to answer.

"Not much to do in this weather." Liane replied causally, she didn't want to direct the day in any way. In truth she wouldn't know what to do with everyone here.

"Well I was going to work on some embroidery, but in this light…" Arwen's voice trailed off as she turned towards the window.

Liane's heart soared; she wouldn't have to sew anything. But her elation was premature.

"Do you embroider at all Liane?" Arwen asked her curiously.

"No." she answered quickly, a little too quickly. "Uh, no I don't embroider."

"Ah," Arwen leaned back in her chair "I don't suppose you would embroider much being a warrior mage."

"No" Liane smiled, "I don't sew either, although that skill is a valuable one to warriors. We have a tendency to put our clothes through the ringer and they often need mending. But I've never had the attention span required for such…involved work."

She had wanted to say tedious but thought it might be rude.

Celebrian sat up alertly "Do you have things that need mending?"

"Oh yeah, loads" Liane chuckled sipping her tea, thinking of her ripped shirt, her pants that were worn at the knees and hems, and all of her other similarly shabby items.

"Well why don't you go get them and I'll see what I can do with them." Celebrian offered politely.

"Oh, but-no, that's not what I meant. I didn't mean for you to assume that I." she stammered, she hadn't meant for Celebrian to take it that way.

But Celebrian held up a silencing hand "Think nothing of it Liane. I am your mother, I have mended your things before, twenty years will not change that." Liane blushed scarlet "Now why don't you bring me the most damaged pieces. Arwen, would you be so kind as to bring me my sewing basket?"

Arwen nodded and rose from her chair to leave, Liane did not rise however. Again she made to object, but again Elrond advised her discreetly from behind his wife with a slight shake of his head.

She blushed again and rose from her seat as well and followed Arwen out into the hall. They walked in a companionable silence for a while until they had to part ways to retrieve their respective things.

Liane bustled around the room, pulling things out of her chest pell-mell and examining them. She wanted to get out of the room as quickly as possible, the crushing feelings that she'd left behind only an hour ago had returned with a vengeance...

Her uniform definitely needed mending; her shirt had a nasty rip in the back where she'd been stabbed between the shoulder blades the night previous. She desperately rubbed at the caked on blood, it was sure to upset Celebrian. Her jeans, which she had not worn since arriving, could do with some patching up around the knees. And her favorite sweater was starting to unravel at the sleeves.

And there at the very bottom of the chest hiding the dreaded photo album was what remained of the nightshirt Arwen had lent her on the night of her arrival, and next to it was Legolas similarly torn shirt. She snorted at them, what would her mother say if she brought her _that?_

The chest slammed shut in sync with a particularly loud crash of thunder. She ignored it and left the room just as Arwen was coming out of their parent's rooms just a ways down the hall.

She looked speculatively at the clothes in Liane's arms and shook her head, smiling at the frayed edges and ragged holes that marked all of her garments.

"You had better take care of your new clothes. Durtilwen would have a fit if any of them ended up like that." She advised sagely, but she was grinning broadly.

Liane only grunted in response as she readjusted the armful of clothes.

Arwen's grey eyes slid curiously over to Liane, "So, you don't embroider at all?"

"No."

"Would you like to learn a bit?"

Although Arwen had poised this question very casually, Liane noted that her dark sister's grey eyes gleamed fervently.

"Why do I get the feeling you're going to teach me whether I want to or not?"

Arwen laughed heartily "Because you're an intelligent and observant girl."

Snort.

Nearly four hours later Galadriel had joined forces with Celebrian in an attempt to repair Liane's clothes. Elladan and Elrohir were hunched over the board game near the fire, Aragorn watched slightly bemused from a sofa nearby. Elrond and Celeborn were at the table discussing something, what they were discussing Liane wouldn't know. She was still deeply immersed in her embroidery lesson with Arwen.

They sat opposite each other on the window seat, with a side table in front of them. They'd dragged it over to place a candelabrum on it for more light. Even with their sharp elven eyes they couldn't contend with the blackened sky outside.

Katana was curled contently between Arwen and Liane, twitching her little legs occasionally as she chased dreamland rabbits and mice.

Arwen peered speculatively over at Liane's creation; she'd started her young sister on a simple sample piece. Teaching her some very basic stitches and how she could pull them together to make letters. They'd used the common tongue; the letters would be much easier than their native curling, cursive elvish language.

So far Liane was doing…well for a beginner. But Arwen didn't really care how she did, it was worth every tangled thread just to see this serious sister of hers looking so…cute. She sat there hunched over her embroidery hoop, her brow furrowed in concentration, pricking her finger every now and then, and exhaling noisily whenever she tangled up a piece of thread. She never gave up though, no matter how bleak it looked, and the mangled sample piece was looking very bleak indeed, she kept on working.

The whole scene made her smile, for a while it seemed as though Liane would never reintegrate into their family. The past two weeks had been tense for everyone, her parents had looked particularly strained, Elladan and Elrohir were just as strained but their frustration came more from the fact that they couldn't seem to keep track of Liane. Aragorn had tried to track her as well but he had taken a less serious approach to it, saying that if Liane didn't want to be found she wouldn't be.

All seemed to have mended itself now however, Liane had fallen into their family routine rather comfortably and it gave her hope for the future. With a few more meals and a bit more sleep to take those dark circles from under Liane's eyes and all would be as right as rain.

Just then a knock sounded at the double doors, everyone looked up curiously, except Liane who continued with her project. Elrond rose from his chair and answered the door, he stood so that his body blocked the room from whoever was outside. He stepped back after a short greeting to allow the visitors entrance.

Queen Indwen glided into the room, followed closely by her son Legolas. Aragorn stood up and greeted Legolas with a friendly pat on the shoulder.

"I thought we might pop in for a visit," Indwen explained to Celebrian who had also gotten up to greet her. "I hope we're not intruding."

"No, no of course not." Celebrian assured her while shooting her husband a warning look. "You're very welcome to join us, we will be having lunch soon."

"Excellent," Indwen clapped her hands together "A nice hot meal would be most welcome on a day like this."

And she was quite right, the storm simply refused to cease its violent barrage on the elven city.

Indwen joined the others at the table to await lunch, "Oh, Elrond I also wanted to let you know that I sent a letter to Thranduil last night."

"Thranduil?" Elrond repeated, sounding pained at just the mention of his name.

"Yes," Indwen smiled secretly to herself, she noticed from the corner of her eye that although that Legolas was speaking to Aragorn, he was inching ever so slowly over to Liane. "I invited him to join Legolas and I to celebrate."

"Celebrate?" Elrond repeated dully.

"To celebrate your and Liane's return." She said as though this would be obvious, "Thranduil will be very glad that both of you are back."

"Yes of course, I'm sure he will." Elrond mumbled darkly into his chest.

Legolas chatted amicably with Aragorn but his mind was else where. He'd been slowly inching towards the window seat where Liane was sitting. She hadn't acknowledged him yet, for she seemed to be deeply absorbed in something.

Aragorn smiled at Legolas' rather bland answers and swaggered over to his wife who was also sitting at the window seat with Liane. This gave him the perfect opening to speak to Liane, or just to be near her. Last night seemed like an age ago.

"So, how's your lesson going?" Aragorn asked Arwen kindly. Legolas looked perplexed.

"It's going well." She replied, though Liane said nothing.

Legolas had come up behind Liane and looked over her shoulder to see what she was absorbed in. What appeared to be an embroidery sample was clutched in her slim white hands. Although what she was trying to make was completely beyond him, it was all a jumble of red threads.

Arwen's lips twitched as their eyes met over Liane's head and suddenly he could see the humor in the situation. Liane, great warrior mage of the Kurast order, undone by some simple needlework.

Aragorn chuckled and Liane looked up suddenly.

"What?"

"Nothing."

She frowned and was about to go back to work on the hoop when she felt a sudden tug at her mind. She felt the uncontrollable urge to turn around.

"Oh," she gasped in surprise at the sight that greeted her. "Legolas, when did you get here?"

Legolas smiled softly "Just now."

"Oh," she looked around the room, there at the table was Legolas' mother, she smiled at Liane briefly before returning to her conversation with Elrond. "I didn't hear you come in."

"I would suppose not," Legolas took a seat behind her, brushing up against her back. She was very cold, even in the heavy gown she wore. He rubbed his hands up and down her arms. She jumped and shivered, and his smile broadened "You're very cold, would you like to sit closer to the fire."

Liane looked over to the fire where her brothers sat, they were no longer staring avidly down at the board in front of them, rather they were now unabashedly glaring at Legolas.

"Erm, no I think I'll stay right here." And she too grinned.

Legolas leaned in close behind her so that he was pressed right up against her back. "Then I will simply have to do my best to keep you warm."

Liane shivered anew.

Legolas smiled into her neck, he lifted his eyes to meet Aragorn's. He had taken his own seat behind Arwen, they both seemed to be deaf and blind to him, for which he was very grateful.

He needed to be close to Liane. All night he'd paced the length of his room in frustration. The need to be close to her had only grown since their encounter behind the waterfall. He wished only to be with her, to speak to her, to hear her voice, to make her laugh, to hold her close, to kiss her, to…. Well just to be with her would have been enough, but now that he was all he could think about was getting her alone.

Not a likely possibility judging by the murderous looks the dark headed twins were throwing him from across the room. Aragorn wasn't likely to let him get away with tossing Liane over his shoulder and whisking her away either. He may have taken pity on Legolas for old time's sake, but his first priority was to be a good older brother.

Legolas sent him a look of thanks over Liane's head; he inclined his own in recognition.

"So, are you enjoying yourself," he said over her shoulder.

Liane exhaled noisily and gazed morosely down at her creation, and then suddenly realizing that Legolas was there instantly tried to hide the monstrosity.

"No, don't," he pulled her hands away and brought the hoop back into view. "I wish to see it. I want to know what have been working on so hard."

She didn't budge, and narrowed her eyes at him, "Are you teasing me?"

"Certainly not!" He drew back in mock outrage, Aragorn and Arwen snickered, and Liane glared. "Now Liane, don't look at me like that. Do you honestly think that I would tease you? Especially when it is apparent that you have such admirable skill with a needle."

"Now I know your making fun of me" And she turned away from him, taking her creation with her.

Truly this was a strange day, the weather was so black and forbidding outside and yet inside he was so filled with joy.

In swift move that no one saw he kissed Liane's neck, "I didn't mean it Liane, I promise."

She snorted; clearly she did not believe him. "I would like to see you do better."

"Oho! Now that's where I think I might surprise you." Liane turned to him suspiciously, and with a completely straight face he explained. "I will have you know that I do magnificent needlework."

"I beg your pardon?" She choked out.

"You heard me," Aragorn and Arwen had both looked up to observe him curiously, to their credit they managed to keep their faces blank. "Oh, yes, I discovered my gift when I was only an elfling. I could sew anything! Leggings, tunics, robes, dresses, even the most delicate of undergarments were not beyond my skill. Every stitch I made was perfectly placed, completely symmetrical and totally seamless."

Liane looked at the others incredulously; clearly this was some sort of joke.

"But then tragedy struck, and just as I was making a name for myself too," Legolas hung his head sorrowfully "You see, one day while I was embellishing the sleeves on a shirt for my brother, a colorful blue vine pattern, don't ask me why he would want blue vines rather than green, but he always was a strange boy. Anyway, just as I was finishing off a particularly intricate square stitch my hand slipped and the needle was embedded deep into my index finger."

He held up said finger for her inspection "I was able to get the needle out of course but the damage had all ready been done. I was never able to work a needle with the precision that I had in my youth. After that I'm afraid I lost my love for it, I haven't sewn much since then."

Liane was stunned into silence, and then "You're lying!"

"I most certainly am not!" He held his finger closer for her to see "Why just look at this hideous scar!"

"I see no scar."

"Look closer," he whispered, a mischievous gleam in his eye. Liane eyed him warily then leaned in closer for a better look, "Look, just here." She leaned in closer still and just as she was about to pull back he flicked her nose with his finger.

She gasped and drew back; he laughed and pinched her nose.

"You're such a brat!" She swatted his hand away and turned her back on him.

Legolas chuckled into her shoulder and kissed her ear, giving her earring a delicate tug with his teeth. It was his new favorite way to tease her.

"Stop that!" she hissed over her shoulder, glancing quickly at Elrond, thankfully he was in deep conversation with Indwen.

"Stop what?" He tugged on her earring again "This?"

"Yes!"

Arwen giggled, Aragorn sent Legolas a reproving look but had to work hard to hide his grin.

"By your desire." He gave her earring one last tug, before leaning back against the wall. As he sat there and watched her stubbornly ignore him and return to her embroidery he thought better of his actions. Sitting back up he wrapped his arms around her waste and drew her back against his chest as he leaned back against the wall

"May I see what you're working on now?" Liane's hands were still clenched around the stitching hoop.

She sighed and grudgingly released the hoop and tossed it at him, but found it instantly back in her lap. She looked down at it oddly, and then up at the others, they looked just as perplexed. She tried again to rid herself of the offending hoop, but once again it returned to her lap like a boomerang.

"What the?" Liane lifted the hoop in her hands and examined it, it looked perfectly fine, aside from the monstrosity that was her attempt at the delicate art form. She attempted to turn it over to examine the back but found herself unable. The mangled hoop seem to be stuck on something, she leaned in closer for a better view and it soon became embarrassingly apparent what it was stuck to.

The blasted thing was attached to one of her voluminous sleeves!

"Correct me if I'm wrong my sister, for I am no seamstress" Aragorn choked out, the others leaned in curiously, "But it looks as though you have sewed your sample piece to your sleeve."

Liane could feel her ears reddening with mortification all ready, "Well, yes." She mumbled into her chest but she straightened quickly, "Yes I have attached it to my sleeve. As you can see I have mastered my sample with my clear and elegant stitches, so I decided to move onto a challenge worthy of my masterful skill with the needle." She gestured haughtily to her sleeve.

All four of them managed to keep straight faces for only a moment before erupting into a fit of uncontrollable laughter. They were bent double and gasping for air for nearly five minutes before they were able to catch themselves. But the moment they looked at each other they roared with laughter again.

Conversation at the table halted, the elders turned to look fondly upon their children's mirth. It was good to see them all enjoying themselves as they had many years ago in this room, Celebrian thought with a fond smile. She directed the others back to their conversation, lest Legolas start nibbling on Liane's ear again, that was sure to dispel any mirth in the room.

After a few more minutes the four of them were finally able to look at each other without laughing, though the distinct sound of snickering continued to float around as Arwen and Liane attempted to cut the sample piece from her sleeve without ruining it.

Arwen dropped the scissors into her basket on the nearby table with a happy little sigh, "Well," she clasped her hands together eagerly "I suppose that is all for today's lesson. Tomorrow we shall cover the very important topic of, "_How not to sew your hoop to your clothes.'_"

They all chuckled, even Liane but not before she stuck her tongue out petulantly at Arwen.

"Wait, did you say tomorrow?" Liane asked miserably, surely she wouldn't have to endure another lesson, not after how terribly she done today. Not only had she managed to sew the hoop to her sleeve the whole thing was an utter mess, what was supposed to say _'Home Sweet Home'_, turned out something like _'Hmpf Sneef Hmpf'_.

"Practice makes perfect." Arwen began looking over her piece in greater detail now, as such she missed the desperate look Liane sent to Aragorn. "You know perhaps we shouldn't wait until tomorrow, we could start right now while all the information is still fresh."

"Uh…"

Aragorn, sensing Liane's obvious and utter desperation, along with Legolas' desire for privacy, stepped in. "Come my love, put that away." He pulled the piece gently from her hands and placed it in the basket, "Let us go and see how the twins' game has turned out."

He stood behind her and offered her a hand. Arwen gave the basket one last longing look before standing and slipping her slim hand into his large calloused one. Together they glided casually over to the twins, effectively blocking their view of Liane and Legolas.

"So, how did it go last night?" Legolas turned them towards the window to give them even more privacy.

Liane made a show of straightening her collar and replied in an undertone "You should know, you were following us after all."

Smiling silently he inclined his head but made no apologies.

"Well?" He prompted.

"I think my presence here would be answer enough." And before he could say it she added quickly. "And don't you dare say I told you so."

Legolas threw back his head and laughed outright, the others stilled but he paid them no mind. It was good to be here with Liane, laughing and talking. After last night's confrontation with Morwen he'd been in a fowl mood. But now, even in this foreboding weather, he felt warm and content.

And it was all because of her, the moment he'd stepped into the room, no it had started before that even. When his mother invited him to join her in Elrond's family room for the day, his heart sprang to life with anticipation. And with each step towards the room the world became lighter, brighter, and more starkly beautiful than before. But it had all fallen away the moment he laid eyes on her, even after nearly a month she still took his breath away just as surely as she did that first moment they met in the stables.

And that was her greatest gift to him, to make him feel truly alive again. When he arrived in Valinor ages ago with his elven kin he'd been less than awed with Valinor. Oh, the sea had called to him, called him home to Valinor, and when the light of the Valar washed over him on the white shores of Valinor it was indeed glorious.

But life in paradise was not always paradise, when everything was warmed by the perfect light of the Valar things tended to get a bit boring. He knew that there were a few like him, Elladan and Elrohir and he would often joke what they wouldn't do for a little action.

The rest of his elven kin however seemed quite comfortable with the peaceful monotony.

Morwen would have said that he'd that he'd been socializing with humans too long, fighting their wars, immersing himself in their culture, adopting their customs, playing their drinking games.

This was indeed true, he had never fit in with the other elves after he'd returned from the war, well certainly not the elves at court. Maybe that was why he'd taken to Liane so well, because she didn't fit in very well either. The way she dressed, her mannerisms, even her accent would always set her apart from the other elves. But she was young and this was all new and exciting to her.

For him however, life had become increasingly duller over the ages, he would have faded to the halls of Mandos were it not for a hidden spark in his soul that refused to go out. He knew now that spark was Liane, it was strange and practically impossible to know, but he knew. He didn't know how or why he knew it was her that kept him tied to this world, but he was glad.

"What's this?" Legolas pointed to a wooden box that Katana had curled up against.

"Oh, it's nothing" Liane waved a hand, "It's just a few things I thought I might do today, but I guess I got so caught up in my…lesson that I'd forgotten about them."

"What things?"

Liane smiled "Curiosity killed the cat you know."

"Well I guess it's a good thing that I'm not a cat then." Then he leaned in close to whisper in her ear "Unless of course, your still convinced that I have a tail, and after such a thorough search too."

Liane giggled, and then caught herself when she realized how ridiculous she sounded, like a silly school girl. "It's just a box of puzzles" She explained, the subject of tail searches was sure to cause trouble, for both of them.

"Puzzles?" Legolas reached around her and picked up the box to examine it.

"Yeah, you know, mentally challenging games." She took the box from him and opened the trick hatch to reveal its contents.

"I know what puzzles are, thank you." Legolas frowned at the hatch, "I was just confused as to why you would have a box of them."

"I happen to like puzzles, and I am very good at solving them." She pulled out a solved rubix cube to prove it. "They're certainly more interesting than embroidery."

Legolas took the colorful cube from her and turned it over and over in his well formed hands. Such lovely, nimble, capable, delightfully calloused hands. No, no, don't think about that Liane, you'll get yourself into trouble with those sorts of thoughts.

_"You might get into trouble, but you'd sure have a lot of fun."_ Katana's eyes shone merrily over her tail.

_"I thought you were asleep." _

_"Just because you can't see the cat doesn't mean that its not there."_

"Humph!"

"What?" Legolas raised his brows at her "Something bothering you my sweet?"

Liane rolled her eyes, gently extracting the cube from his hands, she spun the sides round so that the previously coordinated colored squares were now scattered.

"Why'd you do that?" He asked with a frown when she handed the cube back to him.

She couldn't help but laugh, he looked so young just then. "Because that's the way it's done. You see the colored squares, the point is to twist the cube so that you get all the same colors on one side of the cube."

"I see," he twisted one side of the cube experimentally, fitting one row of dark blue together. He grinned triumphantly and glanced up at her, and his grin turned into a scowl.

"Didn't I tell you to get some sleep last night?" He put the rubix cube down and tilted her face towards him. Now that he was closer, Legolas could see just how terrible Liane looked, dark circles surrounded her eyes, her skin was an unhealthy blue-grey color and her hands shook with a barely noticeable tremor as she swatted at his hands away.

"You did no such thing!" He pulled her closer to see her better in the dim candle light, "You said to apologize to Elrond, and I did just that. You never mentioned anything about sleeping."

His scowl deepened "Well I shall tell you now, you must rest. You will rest."

"And just where did you get the idea that you could tell me what to do?"

"Ah, it must be a natural instinct." Ignoring her hands and protests Legolas drew her up between his legs so that she rested on his chest. "Now, you will rest, and in the mean time I will figure out this…"

His voice trailed off as he scanned her from head to toe and stopped at her feet. Her dress had been hiked up around her calf's to reveal a pair of black leggings.

"Are you wearing leggings under your dress?" He asked incredulously.

Liane yanked the hem of her dress down and ignored the laughter that was bubbling up in her head. "It's freezing out! I refuse to wear nothing but a dress in weather like this."

Legolas looked as though he was doing his very best to control himself. "Ah well, as I told you when I first arrived, if you are cold I will do my best to keep you warm."

Liane allowed Legolas to pull her back into the warm comfort of his arms, she was feeling rather sleepy now that he mentioned it. Her eyelids began to droop and her head lolled back onto his shoulder. She'd just rest her eyes for a bit, falling asleep in Legolas' arms in front of her family was sure to be a bad thing.

Staying awake did not seem to compute with her body however, Legolas' warmth beckoned her to sleep and a sense of overwhelming safety enveloped her like a downy blanket. And she knew then that she could not resist, and that there would be no bad dreams with him there to keep her warm.

The last thing she heard before drifting off to sleep was the clicking of the rubix cube, and she smiled.

* * *

Elrond kept only a vague grasp on what Queen Indwen was saying. Across the room Aragorn and Arwen had left Liane with Legolas, and the two of them were getting far too close for comfort, his comfort that was. His daughter however looked perfectly cozy with the woodland prince. Her eyes were starting to droop and she leaned heavily on Legolas.

Finally after about five minutes Liane seemed to drop off completely and he seized his chance.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you Indwen but I can see from here that my Liane has drifted off." He pushed himself out of his chair. "I think I will collect her, and put her to bed."

He was just about to leave the table and do just that when a delicate but firm hand clamped down on his wrist. Elrond found himself a prisoner to his lovely wife.

"Nonsense Elrond, leave Liane be she has not slept in weeks. And you know what a light sleeper she is, if try and move her she will wake, she needs her rest."

Celebrian looked genuinely concerned, and she did present a good case, but he was no quitter. "But surely Legolas does not appreciate being in such a position. It would be impolite to our guest to leave him with such a burden."

"Actually, I think he's fallen asleep as well." Queen Indwen offered as she peered around the back of her chair. "Yes I do believe he has, funny since he was wide awake a moment ago. And don't worry about him Elrond, Legolas can sleep anywhere and I'm sure he hasn't even noticed Liane"

"Perhaps," Elrond ground out "The prince would like to sleep in his own bed, rather than in the cramped confines of a window seat."

Indwen laughed in a fluttery sort of way and waved a dismissive hand at him "Legolas, oh no, I actually think he prefers to sleep anywhere but his own bed. I never even bothered going into his room to wake him when he was an elfling, it was more likely that he would be up a tree or sprawled across a bench somewhere."

"But surely…" He tried again, but just then two servants arrived with the afternoon meal.

"Ah! Lunch at last." Celeborn rubbed his hands together eagerly.

Lunch, wonderful… no wait, he could use this. "Yes, good, I shall wake Liane. She has never eaten enough for my liking, a few more proper meals and she'll be as right as rain."

But he hadn't taken two steps from the table when a low warning voice stopped him.

"Elrond," she hissed furiously "Leave them be, can't you see their both exhausted."

"But…" He said feebly.

"They can eat later" Celebrian said decisively, she turned to one of the servers "Would you please fix two plates and keep them warm in the oven."

The servants bobbed little curtsies and made up two plates, placing them under silver warming covers.

Elrond looked desperately to Celeborn for help, surely he, as another father could appreciate the situation. But when their eyes met across the table, there was a distinctly conceited gleam to the silver elf's gaze. So, that was how it was to be then, instead of helping him, Celeborn had chosen the low road. No doubt in retaliation for the many months of courting that he'd had to endure for his own daughter.

He looked quickly to Aragorn, he'd had three daughters in his time, surely he would help him. But once again Elrond was met with another smug smirk of satisfaction. How could this man whom he called son, who he's practically raised, and then married his daughter… Ah yes, he had been rather hard on Aragorn while he courted Arwen's hand. But that was no reason to desert him like this.

Clearly, though, Aragorn thought otherwise, for he simply turned to his wife and whispered something in her ear.

Was there no one here that would lend him aid? The twins were clearly on his side judging by the dark looks that lined their faces as they observed Liane and Legolas. Unfortunately for him, even with the twins on his side he was still outnumbered.

His absolute last hope, Arwen, was dashed as she kindly draped a blanket over the sleeping pair.

_"Give in Elrond, it is over."_ Galadriel's voice filled his head and he silently fumed as she laughed at him with her eyes.

"Elrond, sit down and join us for lunch." Celebrian invited him courteously, but there was a distinct edge to her voice.

Elrond threw one last look at his daughter, held snuggly within the prince's arms, before grudgingly taking his seat.

* * *

Outside however, someone kept a keen eye on the two elves in the window seat. Unseen eyes watched from within the swirling dark storm. They missed nothing, every breath was counted as the elven couple began to breathe in unison, every movement was noted, every expression remembered.

The eyes watched for hours, though the sun could not be seen through the darkness, it had long since dipped beneath the horizon, and still they watched. They watched as the couple finally roused themselves from the urging of another, a dark elf. And they followed the pair on their journey out of the room and into the hallway, they split as the couple split and went their separate ways as well. They noted with eagerness how when the couple separated they were now unable to sleep, tossing and turning, pacing and fidgeting.

It was all they needed to know.

* * *

**Authors Note:** Yay a new chapter. Well all I can say in apology is that I ended up re-writing a big chunk of this chapter. I had originally given Liane a crocheting hobby, it seemed funny at the time, this warrior mage doing something as dorky as crocheting. But I changed it to a puzzle fetish a few days ago, it seemed a little more in character for Liane somehow. And besides I don't think I could be so cruel as to unleash crocheting on the elvish people, hahaha. Any who I know it's a long chapter but I figure most of you will be happy, there's a bit more about Liane's past in there, that was another thing I changed. Originally I hadn't included anything about her friends in this chapter, but after chapter 22 I didn't think it seemed right to just leave it hanging as if nothing had happened. I'm sure many of you will also be pleased to see some nice L/L action in there, not very steamy but at least their together right?

Well I'll be honest and tell you now that I don't know how the next chapter will be, I'm sure you noticed the slight cliffhanger I left you with, muhahaha! I promise to address it next time. But I hope you enjoyed this installment and that'll you'll be back for more soon.

Cheers

**War**


	25. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

As always read, review and enjoy!

It was early morning when Celebrian expertly slid from her husbands tangled embrace. She was sure that she made no noise as she dressed, having raised four elfling's allowed her to go about her activities as silently as a shadow. And she was determined to get up without anyone noticing, she wanted to get to Liane before anyone else did.

So far everyone, aside from the twins and herself, had spent some time alone with Liane. She wasn't asking for much, only an hour or so, and that was all she'd have before breakfast. Providing that Liane was up, something she was sure of, Liane was an early riser, either that or she just didn't sleep at all.

Her daughter's health was a matter of great concern to her and Elrond. The light of the Eldar was weak in Liane when she arrived home, as though she had some sort of illness of the soul, the only illness one of their kind could have. It was so bad that it was starting to manifest in her physical appearance, she looked grey and tired all the time.

Unlike her husband however, Celebrian knew that it would take more than a good night's sleep and a few square meals to cure her. Liane would have to rid herself of the darkness that overshadowed her inner light if she were to truly heal.

The halls were relatively silent as she made her way to Liane's room. More people were up and about today since the weather had cleared. The sun shone brightly, kissing the dew drops with prisms of light, as though yesterday's storm had never occurred.

A perfect analogy for the current situation. Just two days ago a dark storm swirled between Elrond and Liane, and now their futures shone as brightly as the morning sun. She only hoped her own future with Liane would be so bright.

The moment she arrived at Liane's door, Celebrian knew she was up. With her elven ears she instantly picked up the distinct sound of someone pacing around the room. She could say that she knew that sound better than anyone; Elrond was a chronic pacer, pacing in his study, in the library, in the bedroom, out in the gardens, anywhere there was room. It seemed Liane had inherited that trait, so had Elladan.

Some people might mistake their behavior as a sort of contemplation ritual. But she knew better, the lot of them simply couldn't sit still. They had to be up and moving around, even during peaceful contemplation.

Celebrian shook her head and wondered what her daughter was thinking about as she paced the length of her room.

Well, that was something they could speak about this morning.

She knocked as loudly as she dared, lest one of the boys hear her. There was a pause from inside, before the door was sharply yanked opened.

"Oh, hello," Liane said looking rather surprised; she stuck her head out the door and peered around the hall. "What's going on?"

"Oh, nothing" She reached out and tucked a stray lock of Liane's hair back. "I was going to collect some flowers, morning glories. They're best collected during the early morning hours when there in full bloom; I thought it might be nice to have some to grace our breakfast table."

"Oh,"

"Would you like to join me?" She added quickly, realizing that she'd hadn't actually _asked_ Liane to join her.

Liane blinked, taken aback "Uh, okay."

"You don't have to come of course, I won't mind if you'd like to go back to bed." Celebrian didn't want to pressure her into anything, even though she did very much want to spend some time alone with her.

Liane looked back at her un-rumpled bed with contempt; she'd no desire to go back there. Even though the terrible dreams had not returned, she'd found no rest there. And she point blank refused to admit why.

"No, no, that's all right I'll join you. I'm not very tired." She lied, she hadn't slept a wink last night, and it probably showed judging by the concerned look marring Celebrian's features.

"I'll just wash up a bit and change, and then meet you in the entrance way shall I?'

"All right, take you time" Celebrian replied as though she hoped that Liane might not come at all.

Liane watched her glide down the hallway and out of sight apprehensively. What would Celebrian be like? She hadn't spent much time with her mother, and she didn't really know all that much about her, or mothers in general. She had shown great restraint with her, unlike Elrond. Perhaps she wanted Liane to have the breathing room she so desperately needed to adjust. Or maybe … no don't think those things.

If Umeda were here he'd say something like _"Don't be stupid Liane! Your mother has never been anything but kind to you. You're just projecting your own insecurities onto someone else, it's not her that has a problem, it's you. Now get lost, I'm trying to read."_

To which she would reply _"Oh, did I interrupt you? I'm sooo sorry to have interrupted your precious _reading_; after all I am only having a serious family crisis here. Next time I have a problem I'll be sure not to bother you with it if you're reading."_

_"Good"_ He'd say as he turned a page leaving her to storm out of the room.

But Umeda was not here, despite her dearest wishes that he were.

Umeda may have been an aggravating man but out of all her friends he was the one she wished were here with her now. The others had always provided her with comfort, laughter, camaraderie, a sense of belonging and safety. But when she needed advice it was Umeda that she turned to, she could always count on him to deliver clear and concise advice. Even if he was brutally honest and ever so rude in their process of dolling out that advice.

Unfortunately, Umeda was not here to advise her when she needed. So she'd just have to rely on a mixture of instinct, logic and what she thought he might say.

Much as she hated to admit it, even in death Umeda was right; Celebrian had never shown her anything but kindness and acceptance. There was no reason for her to be nervous about… what was she doing with Celebrian again? Oh yes, picking flowers, what could possibly go wrong picking flowers?

* * *

"Show me" said a man in a voice so low that it could barely be heard over the din the storm created. Wind and rain whipped at the cloak that concealed his identity. He waved a hand, instantly the rain stopped and the wind died.

As though on command the dark rain clouds parted to reveal a much darker and more sinister being. A black mass of swirling shadow with hundreds of red eyes, disappearing and reappearing, hovered in the air just above the man.

"Show me" The man repeated more forcefully this time.

As one the red eyes appeared casting an eerie red glow on the mountain side to glower down on the man.

"Now!"

The eyes shrunk to slits and lingered for a moment more before sinking back into the shadow. The shadow itself twisted and turned and whirled about until it became a tornado of darkness and then funneled itself into a clear pool next to the man on the ledge.

The once clear and placid spring now bubbled and hissed at the intrusion of the dark ones. A fight between the clarity of the spring and the invading shadow broke out, sending water splashing out onto the ground while steam hissed high up into the air, creating a mock fog around the cloaked man.

Finally things calmed down as a victor took control, the dark ones had triumphed and the pool went black.

"Good, now show me what you have found."

* * *

"So, what are you plans for today?" Celebrian asked as she handed Liane a freshly cut blossom.

Liane contemplated her answer, twirling the flower in her fingers. The long stemmed purple flower reminded her of the dragon snappers that Sophie used for her wedding bouquet. The aroma was different though, muskier. The blooms seemed to have cropped up overnight, for she couldn't remember them being there a few days ago. It must have been all of yesterday's rain.

Today there wasn't a cloud to be seen in the sky, there wasn't the slightest sign that it had rained at all yesterday, save for the dampness of the grass. It was by all rights and accounts a gorgeous day. Certainly not the type of day one spent cooped up inside doing a crossword puzzle, or sewing, or reorganizing a library.

So what would she do today?

She spoke her uncertainty aloud in answer. "I don't know. It's such a beautiful day; it would be a shame to waste it."

Celebrian turned a sunny smile on her "I was hoping you'd say that. Did you perhaps overhear Queen Indwen last night when she mentioned that her husband King Thranduil would be visiting?"

Liane paled at the thought, she _hadn't_ heard that. If she had she would have gotten a few things straight with Legolas. Like begging him not to mention how she'd called Thranduil and his first born son a couple of jewel hungry tyrants. Or how she had continually found herself in compromising positions with said first born son.

She shook her head mutely in answer, unable to speak.

"Well he will be," Celebrian continued "And as a welcome there will be a feast, as usual."

Another feast, just what she needed, to meet Legolas' father surrounded by the entire court of Rivendell and a bunch of stuffy visiting delegates.

"I know, I know, yet _another_ feast." Celebrian rolled her eyes in a disturbingly Liane-esq. way. "Sometimes I tire of the constant festivities myself. But this night is sure to be a very... unforgettable experience. The wood elves have quite the reputation for their parties. It will be a night to remember."

Liane's curiosity was slightly peeked despite her fear, the feasts that she'd attended so far had certainly been festive but in a very restrained, dignified sort of way, just the sort of party she hated. Still she worried about Thranduil and Legolas, would he approve of her?

"So naturally the great hall will be redecorated in a more woodland fashion. We will be collecting the last of the summer blossoms today for the occasion." Celebrian returned to snipping the morning glories and placing them in the basket slung over Liane's wrist.

Oh, good more flower picking. An hour in the morning wasn't bad, but a whole day of it? It wasn't exactly the worst thing she could think of doing, it certainly was better than sewing. But a day like this just begged for a long ride on a fine mount, or a barefoot adventure looking for minnows and tadpoles in a stream, or a walk in a shady glen. Not picking flowers and decorating a hall.

Umeda used to send her out to pick herbs and plants for him as punishment. Digging in the dirt and carefully snipping a bud at just the right place, well it wasn't exactly her favorite activity to say the least.

"Would you like to join us?"

Celebrian posed the question very casually, but she'd been beaming at her ever since they met in the entrance hall. "It won't be a large group, just myself, your grandmother, Arwen, Indwen and a few other ladies."

"Sure" Liane tried to sound a feel optimistic, after all what could possibly go wrong picking flowers?

"Good."

* * *

Indwen meanwhile was in the process of getting her own erstwhile charge to join her picking flowers.

Morwen hadn't shown her face since two nights ago, she hadn't even come out to eat. It was understandable considering what had happened between her and Legolas.

She had known Morwen and her family for ages and she cared about all of them. And she knew that Morwen had convinced herself that she loved Legolas, but she knew better.

Love had nothing to do with thinking and everything to do with feeling. Oh, Morwen may think she had feelings beyond friendship for Legolas, but it was only a desire for the _things_ she wanted not the actual _man_.

And now that Legolas had found his own love, and Indwen truly believed that her son had found love with Liane, Morwen now knew that she would never have those things that she wanted. And was hurting and sulking because of it

All that was about to change though, it was her theory that best way to get over a broken dream was to get on with real life, one step at a time. The first step would be having breakfast, which was why there were two servants behind her balancing heavy trays and cutlery in their arms. The next step would be getting outside to pick flowers with her. And after that, well that could wait until the woodland party arrived.

"Who is it?" Came Morwen's muffled voice followed by a delicate sniffle.

Indwen rolled her eyes, ever the drama queen her Morwen.

"It's me, Indwen, please open the door." There was a poignant pause so she added hopefully "I brought breakfast."

"I'm really not hungry your highness. I'd really prefer to be alone." This was followed by another dramatic sniff and a sob.

That did it "Oh, stop it Morwen!" she huffed before she barged right into the room and quickly motioned the servants in behind her, directing them to a small table near the window.

Morwen sat slumped in a chair in front of her vanity holding a rumpled handkerchief in her hands. Her eyes and face were red and puffy, but Indwen noted wryly that Morwen was impeccably dressed and not a hair on her head was out of place. Any, if not all, of those tears she'd forced out of herself were more likely angry tears not sad ones.

The servants prepared the table and left quickly, avoiding looking at Morwen or Indwen.

Once the door was closed Indwen went to the table and sat, draping a lilac colored napkin over her knees. "Come now Morwen, join me, you must eat something."

"Your highness I mean no offence, but I'm not hungry and as I told you before I want to be alo…"

"Enough Morwen!" Indwen threw down her napkin in frustration, "You have been up in this room for almost two days. Granted, yesterday was a rather dreadful excuse for a day weather wise, I can understand why you wouldn't want to go out. But today is a beautiful day and I will not allow you to waste it up here sulking. And you will eat breakfast with me, and if you call me your highness one more time..." she let the threat hang between them.

_Your highness!_ Honestly! She'd known Morwen since she was born, and she never addressed her in that manner, unless she were trying to appear demure and humble, two things that Morwen most certainly was not.

"As you wish your..." Morwen trailed off, quickly getting up instead and hurrying over to the table.

"Now I know you might not want to hear this," Indwen warned as she fixed her own plate while Morwen stubbornly nibbled on a piece of toast. "But I think it would be best for you to join me outside today. I will be collecting the summer blossoms with some other ladies to decorate the great hall with in honor of Thranduil's arrival."

"Thranduil is coming here?" Morwen sounded less than thrilled at the prospect and Indwen knew exactly why. But she couldn't play that card just yet.

"Yes, he'll arrive soon, perhaps sometime later this week. And your parents will be joining him I imagine, so there'll be no hiding out from the celebrations either." Indwen waved a fork at Morwen, who she could tell was all ready thinking up excuses not to attend the feast, none of which would work.

"These eggs are quite exquisite you know, you really should try some." Indwen popped another forkful of the fluffy eggs into her mouth. "They're nothing compared to the ones back home, but nonetheless."

Morwen gazed longingly at the eggs, she'd not eaten since two nights ago, and scrambled eggs were her favorite food.

"Morwen," Indwen scolded "Just eat them, I can't finish them all myself."

"Fine, I'll eat them. But I'm not going to pick flowers." Morwen snatched up the bowl greedily. She emptied every last egg out onto her plate and added a few berries and a slice or tow of fish.

"Yes you will" Indwen commanded "As your Queen I am ordering you to pick flowers" Indwen had to physically hold back the snort that bubbled up inside her at that moment, she covered it well by pretending to cough into her napkin. Ordering someone to pick flowers was probably the silliest order she'd ever given as a queen, well except for that one time she'd ordered Thranduil to…

Morwen looked hesitant for a moment then added "All right but I'm not going to have any fun."

* * *

The sun continued to shine brightly all day. A pleasant breeze kept the air from getting too hot or humid. It was also persistently trying to whip off the blue bandana Liane wore over her braided hair.

Liane had been picking flowers, vines, blossoms, and all other manner of things since this morning, it was now late afternoon and she was starving. And there was no sign that they were going to finish anytime soon. Everyone had taken a break about three hours ago to pool their flowers and send them back to the hall, and had eaten some fruit that a servant had brought from the kitchens.

The other ladies seemed quite content with that, Liane however was still starving. Either elven ladies didn't eat as much as their male counterparts or they just hid their hunger better than she did.

Katana seemed quite content, she'd been chasing and feasting on birds and gofers all day. And was no doubt currently sleeping off a particularly fat bird or gofer, hidden somewhere in the tall grasses.

Meanwhile Liane was searching for a tall white flower that was used to make wreaths and crowns, while Morwen was on the other side of the glen with Queen Indwen near the forests edge.

She supposed Celebrian and Indwen had thought it best to keep the two of them separated. A very smart decision indeed, Liane had half a mind to confront that catty eyed tart for the way she'd lied to her.

_"Well, technically she didn't really lie to you about being married to Legolas."_ Katana pointed out sleepily from somewhere in the field. _"She just sort of implied it and you drew your own conclusions. You know you really should learn to think things through before you go jumping to conclusions like that."_

_"Ever the voice of reason."_ Liane snarled, yanking out a stubborn stem.

Liane looked back at the others, her sister, mother and grandmother had all come out today, along with some other ladies that she vaguely remembered meeting. She'd left them behind for the hundredth time that day, wanting just a little solitude to try and sort some things out; Legolas, her family, her past, and her future. Unfortunately her family seemed determined to keep her close, especially Arwen.

Pretty soon Arwen would come find her and start _chatting_, telling her stories and amusing family anecdotes. They were indeed amusing but a bit intrusive on her thoughts.

If only she could-

The thought was cut short as she went tumbling face first, down beneath the cover of the tall grasses without a sound. She hit the ground with a slight thump and made an imprint of herself on the trampled grass.

"What the?"

Liane tried to look back to see what she'd tripped over but soon found herself with a new problem. Out of nowhere someone covered her body with theirs, clamping a hand over her mouth.

"Shhh… we mustn't draw attention to ourselves."

She recognized that voice, and her eyes narrowed in annoyance. She should have known that Legolas would turn up sooner or later. He was always doing that, turning up when she didn't want him there.

His hand eased away from her mouth reluctantly, not quite trusting her not to give him away. And rightly so, she wanted to shout at him in irritation for tackling her, for letting her fall asleep on him yesterday, and for knowing her so well.

"Well get off all ready" she hissed irritably, trying and failing to get out from under him.

"Are you going to give me away?"

"I'm not promising anything."

"In that case I think I can let you turn over, so that we're face to face." Legolas raised himself up on his knees and elbows so that she could roll onto her back and face him.

"Ah, that's better isn't it." He smiled and lowered himself back onto her so that she couldn't escape. "This position, I might add, also puts us in the perfect pose for a tail search, just incase your still not sure that I don't have one. I assure you I will not object to such a search."

"Feeling compliant today are we?" He nodded eagerly "Well why don't you comply with my request to get off."

Legolas rocked his hips, making himself more comfortable between her legs. "Ah, but I'm so comfortable here. And I wouldn't want to interrupt the other ladies activities or alert them to our position."

Suddenly she had a brilliant thought, maybe this could work to her advantage. She needed some time away from the group, especially from her chatty sister. She might be able to escape this flower gathering excursion if she crawled, hidden by the tall grasses, out of this glade.

No, that wouldn't work, someone would notice her absence. And judging by that special gleam in Legolas' eyes he wasn't planning on letting her go anytime soon.

Liane sighed and rolled her eyes heavenward. What could possibly go wrong picking flowers indeed!

"Are you going to tell me what you want or not?"

"Want, I don't want anything. Except, to bring you this." He held up a small leather bag.

"What is it?"

Legolas snatched the bag out of her reach and held it behind his back. "If you want it you're going to have to pay for it."

"Pay?"

"I think a tail search would suffice." He grinned a very Katana like grin.

"Ha!" Liane loudly, making Legolas jump.

"Shhh!"

"Why would I pay such a large fee for something when I don't even know what it is?"

Legolas frowned "I suppose your right. It's only fair that you get a sample of your purchase."

"Sample? Just what did you bring with you?" Now she really was curious.

"Mmmhmm," he reached back into the bag and fiddled around for a bit "Now close your eyes, come on now close them."

She wasn't so sure about this, Legolas after all was a very strange elf, but she closed them anyway. But if he pulled anything on her he'd regret it and she told him so "If this is some kind of trick I swear I'll do a tail search down the front of your pants and I won't be too gentle with whatever I find down there."

Legolas paled, if it were any other person he would have laughed off the threat but Liane had proven all to willing to be rough with that particular part of him. He readjusted his positioned so that his hips thoroughly pinned hers to the ground, and so she couldn't reach him there.

"Trust me Liane, you will enjoy this." He ran a thumb over her bottom lip. For a moment he forgot what he was doing and got lost in the sensation of his calloused thumb moving back and forth over her petal soft lips… Oh the things he could do to those lips.

Liane seemed to be caught up in the moment as well. Her mouth parted under his gentle ministrations and her chest began to rise and fall rapidly in anticipation.

Fortunately for both of them that wasn't why he was here. He took a deep breath and tried to focus on the task at hand. "Now, open your mouth just a bit more." He whispered. Oh the things he could do with that mouth.

She hesitated for a moment but did as he asked.

"Good, now get ready," Legolas watched her for a moment, just to make sure those beautiful eyes of hers really closed. They were, he opened his clenched hand and popped the small morsel he'd concealed onto her tongue.

"Now, what do you think of that, hmm?"

A salty/sweet morsel of…fish, it tasted like practically melted on her tongue. "Mmm!" Her eyes popped open in wonder. "What was that?"

"That my dear, was just a taste of what's to come." Now he had her, "But if you want more, it's going to cost you."

"Ohhh!" Liane practically fumed "I am not going to give you a tail search out here hiding in the grass while my family is not ten meters away."

"I see you have finally come to acknowledge your family, I am very glad." Legolas smiled sadly, knowing the instant denial that was to come. He wished Liane would open her heart to her family…and maybe even to him.

But she surprised him by simply saying "Hmm, well anyway, I'm afraid that you're going to have to name a new price. As I said, no tail searches."

"I think the price is negotiable." Legolas brought the satchel around from behind his back and laid it on the ground next to them. What sort of thing would he ask for in return for this scrumptious snack? Oh the things he could do with that mouth.

Liane watched avidly "So, what is this lovely little feast that you have brought me?"

"This is black and red fish and boiled beets." He placed another piece of fish in her awaiting mouth.

"Beets?" She said uncertainly.

"You don't like beets?" she nodded "That's just because you've never had them prepared for you properly. Beets are a very misunderstood vegetable."

Liane stopped him before he cold feed her another bite, "What exactly is this going to cost me?"

"I'll tell you what, this meal is completely free if you agree to try one of these beets." He wiggled a slice of the ruby colored beets at her. Liane made a funny face, but she was very hungry and that fish smelled so good. "Ah, you see it's not so bad."

She chewed and swallowed the beet dutifully, it really wasn't all that bad but she still wouldn't put beets at the top of her favorite food list. Legolas tore off another piece of fish, and then wrapped a beet around it, probably just to annoy her but she ate it anyway. "Where did you get this? It's delicious."

"I'm glad you think so, I would hate to have slaved over a hot stove all morning just to be criticized." He grinned and brought a wine sack to her mouth. It was filled with water, he knew her dislike for wine.

"You made this?" He nodded "Oh let me guess, you have been cooking since you were a wee lad, and it was no doubt a talent you discovered after that unfortunate accident that destroyed your tailoring career hmm?"

"As a matter of fact I _have_ been cooking since I was a wee lad, my father taught me everything I know."

"Your father?" She squeaked, recalling with horror that she still needed to talk to Legolas about the things she said.

"Yes, my father always made time to cook every once and awhile, which wasn't often." Legolas lowered his voice and became very serious, "Between being a husband and father, a power hungry tyrant and his never ceasing quest to have all the jewels in Arda, why he barely had any time to cook at all."

Liane gritted her teeth and punched him on the shoulder, how did he know her so well?

"I assume you've heard that he'll be arriving soon?" Legolas still played innocent "I hope you won't judge him too harshly, I mean just because he wears clothes made entirely of diamonds doesn't make him a bad man, just an extravagant one."

"Oh, now you're pushing it!"

Legolas laughed, he couldn't help it. Liane presented such a calm and detached front to the public, but to him she was so transparent, and perhaps to her family as well. He knew just how to prick her temper, to tickle her funny bone and how to set her passions aflame. But what he really wanted to know was how to open that heart of hers, and he wouldn't stop until he found out how to do just that. He was becoming almost fanatical about it, it must run in the family, fanaticism.

"I'm only joking of course, and you've no reason to fear his arrival, I'm not planning on telling him about our fight." He sealed his promise with a kiss on her temple. "And even if I did he'd probably just laugh, his reputation really isn't very well deserved you know. I mean, sure he likes diamonds but not to a fanatical point. He's a good man, he taught me many things, including how to cook this delicious food."

"He taught you well," she said around another piece of fish and a beet "I'm curious, what else did he teach you?"

"Well let's see, he taught me how to cook of course, he taught me how to ride a horse, he taught me to never, ever tickle a sleeping dragon. And the most important lesson he ever taught me was that the way to a woman's heart," he jabbed a finger at her chest "Is through her stomach."

"Ahhh, so it's my heart your after is it?"

He kissed her forehead again "I never could keep a secret."

"Well, I'll keep that in min-"

"I told you to stay away from me!"

"How can you say such a thing? To banish me from your presence is an order I could not bare to follow, I would die without you!"

"What was that?" Liane whispered as she tried to get a look around, she could tell that the first declaration had come from Morwen, the other was a male she didn't recognize. Who could make Morwen lose her decorum in front of so many other noble ladies? "Who's-?"

Legolas had his head buried in her neck and his shoulders were shaking with suppressed laughter. He was so breathless that he collapsed on top of her completely.

"Oomph!" How could an elf weigh so much? He wasn't that big of a man and yet he still managed to knock the breath out of her.

"Did you hear that?" Morwen said, she spun around in a circle forgetting her pursuer for a moment.

"All I hear is the ardent demand of my heart to be closer to you my love."

"Quite!" Legolas puffed in Liane's left ear, giving the customary nip and tug on her earring "I guarantee you'll enjoy this. Come on."

Swiftly and silently Legolas rolled off Liane and began crawling on his belly towards a log nearby, he jerked his head towards the log signaling for her to follow. She did, turning over on her belly and following him, but not before she snatched up the leather bag behind her, she was still hungry after all.

Liane propped herself up on her elbows next to Legolas on the log, she could just barely see over the tall blades. Morwen was pushing out of the embrace of a man, an elf, he was very…unique looking. She'd never seen elf like this yet, there was really no other way to describe him, he was just…pretty. His face was flawless and smooth, no sharp angles there, and eyes so deeply blue they were almost purple. A circlet of bronze leaves sat atop a mass of thick dark ringlets, and he straightened his stately plum colored robes as Morwen finally escaped him.

"Mory, wait!" He called after her as she spun away from him "Don't runaway from me! It's been so long since we've seen each other, won't you at least speak with me for a bit."

_"Mory?"_ Liane whispered in disbelief, Legolas snickered into his hand.

"No!" Morwen shouted drawing Liane's attention back to her, "I don't want to talk to you, I don't want to see you, I don't want to be anywhere near you."

"You don't know how much it pains me to hear you say that," A frown knitted the pretty elf's brow and he looked genuinely hurt. "I thought this time apart might affect you as much as it does me. For I assure you that I felt every moment of your absence like a dagger through my heart."

"I have only been here for two weeks Adon, hardly enough time to miss a person. Valar knows it wasn't enough time for me." She ground out, they were starting to draw attention, most of the ladies were on the other side of the field or the border of the forest but they could probably hear that fools declarations of love. Queen Indwen herself was steadfastly ignoring her, and wasn't that brat Liane around here just a moment ago? She would even welcome that child's presence over Adon's, well maybe not, but anyone else would be most welcome.

"Two weeks is practically an eternity," Adon whispered in Morwen's ear, she jumped and he speedily wrapped his arms around her so that she couldn't run away. "I must admit that I find your immunity to our absence disturbing. Perhaps you are ill, would you like me to examine you?"

"That does it!" Morwen whirled around in his arms "I will not stand here and be-" But she was cut off as Adon took this opportunity and swept her up into his arms and captured her mouth with his own.

She struggled against him, but his will was stronger, he would not yield. Two weeks had indeed been an eternity to him and he fully intended to enjoy this reunion. Morwen was a stubborn little spit fire and that was just how he liked her. He liked her mouth even more, and soon, no doubt against her better judgment, Morwen's lips softened and slid along his in a heated surrender.

He pulled back reluctantly but he managed to smile despite his…discomfort. "You see, that wasn't so bad, now was it?"

Morwen gasped, glanced over her shoulder to make sure Indwen wasn't watching, and then she punched Adon squarely in the stomach. With a regal flip of her dark mane she spun around and left him doubled over and gasping for air.

"Mory, wait!" And Adon went hobbling after her into the forest.

As soon as the two were out of earshot Liane and Legolas burst out laughing, rolling on the ground and gasping for air.

"Wh-What was that?" Liane gasped.

"That," Legolas rolled onto his side to face her "Was Adon, my brother, he is a healer hence the reason he volunteered to examine, _Mory_."

That stopped her laughing, she propped herself up on her side too "Your brother? You never said you had a brother."

"You never asked."

"Well, he was never mentioned in any of the ancient texts," she explained then added "Mind you, neither was your mother."

"So what are you saying? That the whole of your order thinks I just popped out of the ground like a dwarf."

Liane laughed, not sure if he was serious or not, dwarves didn't really just pop out of the ground did they? She'd have to ask Gimli sometime. "Not a lot of women were mentioned in the ancient texts if you must know. I guess none of your record keepers thought women were important enough to mention."

"That's not true," Legolas rubbed her side, thinking just how important she was to him "You don't know how many men aren't mentioned in those records either, you usually have to do something worthy of a story to be put on paper."

"And none of your women have done things worthy of story?" She asked angrily, "I would think raising an errant child like you would certainly be worthy of story and song, Indwen must be incensed."

"I meant participating in things like wars or battles."

"So, aren't there any female warriors in our culture?"

"No!"

"Why not? We can fight, we're just as strong as you. I'm a prime example of that." Liane stated proudly, it wasn't long ago that middle earth kept women off the battle field as well.

"It's not a matter of not being able to fight," He kissed her knuckles and closed his eyes and tried to block out the image of Liane fighting for her life. "It's a matter of protecting those things that are precious to us. We worship our women and protect them with our lives. They are the true light of the Eldar, without them our race would fall to darkness. As much as we proclaim ourselves to be higher beings, we can fall prey to the lure of greed, jealousy, and hatred just as easily as any human. Our women ground us, keep us from becoming the monsters that lurk inside."

Liane blinked taken aback, she wasn't quite sure how to take that, on the one hand it still bothered her that women were treated like fragile figurines to be put in a box on a shelf somewhere. On the other hand she was curious to learn more about this supposed darkness that lurked inside the heart of every male elf. Frankly it was a little hard to believe, all the male elves she'd met so far had proven surprising but she certainly saw no darkness in any of them.

"Well, I guess I'll have to keep a closer eye on you, lest that beast inside you get lose."

"I look forward to it." And he leaned in for his own sultry embrace, how could he resist her? He'd seen more elegant ladies, more regal ones, but none were as beautiful to him as she was at that moment, wearing boys' clothes, warmed by the afternoon sun, lying next to him in a field.

Liane moaned against his mouth and her lips parted allowing him the entrance he so desperately desired. He pushed her gently onto her back and covered her body with his own once again. This was just as he had hoped it would be, the two of them lying together in a tangled embrace, the afternoon sun shining warmly down on them as they talked and made-

"Ahem!"

Ever so slowly Liane and Legolas parted, barely acknowledging whoever it was that had interrupted them.

"Good afternoon, my son."

As one Liane and Legolas looked up, _way up,_ at the regal man who loomed over them.

"Hello father."

* * *

It had taken hours upon hours for him to find what he was looking for in the dark pool. Insignificant images of elves going about normal everyday things, cooking, eating, talking, sleeping, _laughing_.

Until finally he found what he was looking for, two elves, one as white as snow and the other golden like the autumn leaves, wrapped around each other in peaceful slumber. And then separated by another, and then separated by distance as they went their separate ways. And then what he most wanted to see, both the pale one and the golden one had gone to bed in separate chambers, but they found no rest there.

It was just as he'd hoped. A mirthless smile curved his withered and cracked lips.

With a wave of his hand he summoned the dark ones out of the pool and back into their true form. Dozens of them hovered in thin air in front of the cliff, waiting for their next assignment.

"Be gone, I have no more use for you!" The man dismissed them coldly, but they would not go. "When it is time I will summon you again and you will get what's coming to you."

The shadow khan glared at the man suspiciously but complied and dispersed, melting into the shadow of the mountain.

The man hissed in annoyance and started to slowly make his way down a secret pathway built into the mountain. Deep within its core a group of similarly cloaked people awaited the old one.

"Well?" Said one stepping forward expectantly.

"He is the one."

A murmur of perverse delight wound through the group.

"So when do we do it?" Asked another just as eagerly as the first.

"A week" answered the old one.

"A week!" Screeched the group.

The man held up his hand and the group went silent "In a week's time she will be ready."

"But you heard what she said the last time she was here, she doesn't want to complete the ritual." A young man stepped forward, warning the older one quietly.

"She will do it." The older one assured him "We will make sure of it."

* * *

Authors Notes:

Muhahahah! Another cliffhanger thought I'd have mercy on you and stop doing that didn't you. Fools! I will never stop! Never! Hahahahaha!

Ahem, sorry about that, just channeling my inner Dr. Evil. I'm glad to say that I finished this chapter well before my own, and probably your, expectations. Don't ask me how I did it, I guess I was just on a roll. And for those of you who thought this wait was too long well I'm sorry. But I hope that everyone is somewhat pleased with this newest installment of the story, still a lot of unanswered questions I know but we'll get to that soon enough.

I also put in a few things I thought some of you might like, after so many mentions of the tail search incident in the cave I thought I'd throw it in just for laughs. I was also very happy with how much people liked Umeda, I like him too, and don't worry we haven't seen or heard the last of him, I'll let you all speculate on that little tidbit.

And speaking of characters I hope you all liked my newest addition Adon (pronounced A-don, not like Aden) , he'll be back next chapter to drive _Mory_ crazy, and I'm sure everyone is also dying to know what Thranduil will think of Liane, well you don't actually expect me to tell you do you?

I'd also like to thank those people who sent in reviews, even if they were to just beg for a new chap. I really do appreciate the feedback. I'd like to address someone who was kind enough to give me some here:

To Elven Fate: Thanks for the feedback! But there were clocks well before electricity, clocks that could be run by winding them a certain amount. Maybe I should introduce a group of clock winders in Valinor? Oh and about the, an's that turn up as ands or vice versa, sometimes I post chaps at around 2 or 3 in the morning so when I do my last run through I'm not exactly totally awake. I'm just so eager to put out a new chap that it simply can't wait till morning. I'll be sure to double check though, nothing ruins a good read like bad grammar.

And to Nevasaiel: Thanks for all your input, about the crocheting comment I'm only mean to crocheting because I can't do it L I do knit however, not well mind you, my stuff always ends up crooked and holey. I thought giving Liane a dreadful hand for sewing was punishment enough so I left all crocheting or knitting out of the chap.

Well that's all for now, lets all pray that I continue on this writing roll and get the next chap out soon.

PS. I won't put out my next chapter until I get at least _one billion reviews_! Muhahaha! Muahahaha! Muhaha! Muha..Haha.ha. Ahem. Seriously, review my story, its all that keeps me going some days, throw me a frickin bone here people!

Cheers

War


	26. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

Warning: extremely long chapter alert! Reading the following chapter in one sitting may cause the following symptoms: eye gauging, moaning, carpal tunnel syndrome, and or insanity. In rare cases such long chapters have been known to cause feelings of euphoria, uncontrollable laughter and pant wetting. Please read at your own discretion, and make sure to review as well!

* * *

"Thranduil!"

Thranduil turned his back on Liane and Legolas for a moment, they might yet get out of this with their dignity intact.

"Ah, Indwen my love" He threw his arms wide as the Queen ran to him like an angle across the field.

He swung her up into the air in a tight embrace; she was so beautiful to him, her dark hair swirling around her in the wind as the sun created a halo of light around her. And right now all he could think of was getting her alone, oh the things he could do with that rosy mouth. It hadn't been long, but he never could bear to be away from her for any amount of time, no matter how short.

"What are you doing here? You weren't supposed to arrive for another week." She asked as he set her down on her dainty feet.

"What's this? You're not happy to see me?" He folded his arms over his chest and frowned down at her in mock outrage. "I travel night and day just to see you and this is the welcome I receive?"

"Don't be ridiculous Thranduil" She waved him off casually, straightening her windswept hair "You know I'm happy to see you. I only meant that I'd just sent a missive for you not two days ago. I didn't expect to see you so-"

Indwen faltered as she caught sight of Liane and Legolas standing just behind Thranduil, both of them looking distinctly rumpled. Where had they come from? Liane she knew had been nearby, but Legolas, she hadn't even seen him come into the glen.

Thranduil didn't look at all phased by them and went on as though they weren't even there. "Oh I got your message. I was already on my way here of course, when I ran into Celeg bearing a desperate plea for my company."

"What lies you tell dear husband, I addressed the missive to the royal house in general. And my request for you was simply a repeat of Erestor's original letter sent out to every corner of Valinor." Indwen corrected him, regaining her composure in the face of his teasing. He was always doing that, teasing her, he'd been doing it since they were children, you'd think he would have grown out of it by now.

"Really?" Thranduil smirked as he pulled a folded piece of parchment from a hidden pocket in his cloak. "Let me check what your missive said. I wouldn't want to have misread it, you know how much I hate being wrong."

"You kept it?" Indwen squeaked, her eyes widening at the sight of her own handwriting.

"Of course I did. I keep everything that you give me, they are treasures worth saving." He unfolded the note before her eyes. "You're right my dear Indwen, it does start out very formally, at least that's how it _starts_. From then on it becomesrather, _intimate_."

"Give me that!" she hissed making a grab for the letter.

Thranduil jerked the letter out of her reach and round behind his back. "You can have it back. For a price."

"Like father, like son" Liane murmured to Legolas.

Legolas grinned proudly.

Indwen glanced quickly back over at them and then back to Thranduil"What exactly do you want for it?"

"A kiss. A good one."

"Oh, a good kiss, well I'm sorry to disappoint you but I don't have any of those with me today. But I have an entire crate full of good kisses in my _bedroom_."

"Well, I suppose we could postpone this little trade of ours until later." Thranduil wiggled his eyebrows at her suggestively; Indwen snorted and rolled her eyes.

"Thranduil!" Celebrian called out, rushing towards them "I wasn't aware that you would arrive today. We thought you wouldn't get here for at least another week or two."

Thranduil drew his wife under his arm affectionately and kissed her uncrowned head. "Ah well, I know how much Elrond loves it when I come to visit him unannounced."

Legolas shook his head and stifled a chuckle.

"I'm sure he will be…pleased to see you." Celebrian pursed her lips into a smile, rather than the grimace she felt at the thought of Elrond's reaction when he heard of Thranduil's arrival. "Ah, Liane there you are."

Thranduil and Indwen turned back to Liane, Thranduil with a completely blank face, as though he hadn't just caught her necking with his son in the grass.

"Thranduil I would like you to meet my youngest daughter, Liane."

Thranduil bowed, she bowed back feeling a little silly. He took her hand and brushed a light kiss over her knuckles. "It is a pleasure to finally meet you, I have been hearing tales of your beauty since before I left the Emerald Wood, I see now that they weren't exaggerated in the least."

Liane blushed and straightened her bandana, hastily pulling a blade of grass from her lopsided braid.

"You've certainly blossomed into a lovely young woman," He went on, rocking back and forth on his heels "The last time I saw you, you were only in swaddling clothes."

"Yes, it has been very long time since we all last saw Liane." Galadriel had silently joined them with Arwen at her side; the remaining ladies lingered further behind to give them privacy. "We are all very grateful to have her back."

"Good afternoon Lady Galadriel" Thranduil sighed "Arwen" He bowed and smiled looking much happier to see her.

"I'd introduce you to my youngest son," Thranduilreturned to Liane kindly "But Adon seems to have mysteriously disappeared."

"Uh, he's with Mory, er, Morwen." Legolas added helpfully.

"Oh?" Indwen looked around curiously "Where did they go?"

Legolas was just about to direct them when a loud screech sounded in the distance from somewhere in the forest. There was a loud rustling and Morwen stumbled outof the foliage brandishing a large stick.

"Stay away!" she shouted at her unseen hunter.

Soon afterward Morwen's hunter, Adon, burst from the forest with a wild look about is pretty face. "Ohhh, Morwen I need you!"

"What you need is a cold bath!" Morwen backed away swinging the stick back and forth like a baseball bat, but Adon pursued her regardless of the threat.

"What a good idea, you can scrub my back!"

"You can bath yourself!"

"Mory you wound me. Can't you see my need for you, how my ears burn for you" He grabbed the stick and pulled Morwen close "If you don't believe me just touch them, huh, touch them!"

"I'll take your word for it." She jerked the stick from his hands and stumbled backward "Now stay away!"

"His ears?" Liane whispered incredulously, she hoped this ear fetish didn't run in the family, but considering Legolas' preference for her earring one couldn't be too sure.

In the meantime the battle raged on.

"Come Mory, come with me, I will arrange a romantic bonding night to remember. I'll cook you dinner, some almond orange pheasant, wild rice, steamed vegetables, and then some of my famous honeyed pears, your favorite remember? We could share them in a nice hot bath."

Morwen paused in her retreat thinking fast "What if I told you…?"

"Yes!"

"That I hate your honeyed pears?"

"Ohhh so do I!" Adon grabbed the stick and flung it away into the brush and charged at Morwen like a raging bull.

Morwen squealed and ran for it, Adon growled like a wild animal and went charging after her.

Apparently unaware of the audience she'd attracted, Morwen went scurrying behind a lone elm tree her arms flailing in the air, and Adon of course went running right after her. There was some more squealing, some growling, followed by the distinct sound of someone getting slapped.

Legolas coughed into his hand and shook his head. Thranduil watched with a faint grin of pride, while Indwen and the others tried to look preoccupied with their flower baskets, but none of them could completely hide their looks of amusement.

Liane however was starting to get a little worried "Shouldn't we help her?" She whispered to Legolas. She didn't like Morwen by any means, but to just leave her with…

"Adon!" Morwen rounded the tree and came back into view, with Adon right alongside her. His face was red where she'd slapped him but his eyes still glowed wildly with passion.

"Morwen" He hissed leaping forward to grab at her.

She was quicker though, she sidestepped him and held her hands out in front of her "Stay away!" she screeched breathlessly "Or I'll –I'll…"

"You'll what!"

She leapt up and wrapped her hands around a low branch and attempted to climb higher "Or I'll jump!"

Adon surged forward and seized her around the waist "I'll catch you!"

"Ahhhhrrrggghh!"

"Ohhh!"

Legolas couldn't contain his laughter a second longer, and seeing as Adon wasn't really all that dangerous, neither could Liane. The pair of them leaned on each other for support as they went breathless with laughter. And who could blame them, the sight of Morwen swinging from a tree branch with Adon wrapped around her waist would reduce anyone to tears.

Morwen must have heard them for she stopped shouting at Adon and glanced over their way. Her catty eyes widened as they landed on Thranduil. She dropped from the branch immediately, pushing Adon's grasping hands away and straightening her skirts.

"Ahem, King Thranduil," Morwen curtsied demurely "I didn't know you'd be arriving today."

"That seems to be a common opinion" He grasped her both her hands fondly and leaned in close to whisper "Besides, you seemed a little preoccupied."

A dull bronze colored her cheeks "I uh, well that is..."

"Mory!" A dark haired woman on a chestnut mare called out across the field, drawing everyone's attention to the approaching riding party. Liane couldn't tell from here, but it looked like there were just over a dozen riders. Including the dark beauty that was now galloping towards them.

A pained look crossed Morwen's face, but to her credit she straightened her back stoutly, as though preparing to be hit by a tidal wave.

"Hello mother," she sighed, opening her arms to welcome her.

_Mother?._Liane could have sworn that Morwen had hatched from some sort of evil egg or pod or something.

But there stood the evidence to contradict that idea. Morwen's mother hugged her tight and pecked her on the cheek in a typical motherly way. Aside from their gestures the two dark beauties certainly looked like mother and daughter, what with their dark hair and emerald eyes. There was something different about Morwen's mother though, she looked…nice, there was no catty slant to her eyes, no autocratic arch to her brows.

"Ah, Indwen it is good to see you" Morwen's mother released her and tuned to Indwen.

"Hello Acoria," Indwen hugged Acoria with ease "I trust that your journey went well?"

"Yes, yes very well. Isn't that right dear?" Acoria turned back to a dark man dismounting from his own mount.

"Very well indeed, Morwen my dear." The man opened his arms and hugged Morwen to him tightly.

"Father" she whispered gratefully.

Now this man was clearly where Morwen got much of her looks, he was tall and regal looking in his grey and brown robes, his dark hair was loose and was in stark contrast to his slanting gold eyes, gold like a hawks eyes.

"Don't believe a word Mordrian says, he complained the entire way" Thranduil said making Mordrian scowl over his daughters head "All he spoke of was how much he missed you Morwen."

Morwen beamed at her father, they were obviously close. And quite suddenly, to her utter amazement, Liane felt jealous of Morwen. So at ease with her people and her family, Morwen, without even realizing it had something that Liane desperately wanted. This day just kept getting stranger and stranger.

"I'm glad we arrived ahead of schedule, I hope its no an inconvenience to you Lady Celebrian." Mordrian apologized in a deep baritone voice drawing his eerie golden gaze from his daughter and leveling it on Celebrian, completely ignoring Liane and Legolas.

"Not at all, I'm sure Elrond will be…pleased to see everyone here so early" Knowing Elrond he was not likely to be anything close to pleased. "But I'm afraid that your welcoming feast will have to be put off until a later time. As you can see we have only today started gathering decorations. And I can't imagine what kind of state the kitchen staff is in."

"Nonsense!" Thranduil barked jovially "There's no need to wait, I'm sure you ladies will have the great hall looking fit for a king in no time, not that anything built by the great Peredhel would need ornamentation. And I'm sure you'll agree Celebrian, that when one is in a festive mood one must seize the moment!"

"But…" Celebrian looked deeply uncertain but Thranduil was having none of it.

"And as for your kitchen staff, well I'm sure my sons and I can whip them into shape in no time."

Legolas stood a little straighter at his fathers command, as did Adon apparently finally having come to his senses in the presence of Morwen's parents.

"Well," Celebrian sighed helplessly "I suppose we'd better get started decorating the hall if there's to be a party tonight.

"Excellent!" Thranduil clapped his hands together "Now might I escort you my lady, perhaps to your _bedroom_?" He held out a gentlemanly hand to Indwen, who promptly ignored it.

"That's quite all right" she slid from under his arm, making him grin even wider "I shall stay here with the other ladies and head back to decorate the hall. You may proceed onward to the courtyard and then to the kitchen as promised."

"Ah dear lady wife, am I to assume that you are trying to avoid paying me for the concealment of your letter?" He leaned in with a familiar gleam in his eyes "Perhaps you've no intention of paying me at all, in which case I'm afraid that I must back out of my end of the bargain."

"On the contrary Thranduil" she replied in low tones "I fully intend to see that you get what's coming to you. However, as Celebrian so aptly pointed out, Elrond will be _very pleased_ to see you."

"Ahhh yes, I suppose he will" His eyes landed on Liane and Legolas "Well perhaps I should bring some protection with me"

Liane was still covertly watching Morwen interact with her family so she did not catch Thranduil's gaze.

"My lady Liane" Liane jumped as she realized that her addresser, Thranduil, was not two feet in front of her. "Would you be so kind as to guide my riding party to the courtyard?"

Caught off guard by the request she stammered to find an answer "Uh, well I…"

"I only ask of course because you appear not to have been conscripted for decorating duty." He gestured to her basketless hand. She'd left it somewhere a few feet behind her where Legolas had tackled her. "That and, well to tell you the truth I'm sure that Elrond will be much happier to see me if you would accompany us." He held out his arm hopefully.

Liane looked uncertainly at her mother, Celebrian nodded and winked "All right" She slipped her arm through Thranduil's out stretched one. He was surprisingly warm and there was a faint sent of lavender about him. Certainly not the cold embrace of a mad dictator that she'd expected.

"I hope you don't mind Celebrian" Thranduil said politely, but there wasn't a trace of an apology on his handsome features "After all you're holding my wife captive for decorating, it's only fair that I get someone from your team."

"Not at all Thranduil, I'm sure Elrond will be glad to see Liane when you arrive."

"I also hope you don't mind if I steal my own daughter back?" Mordrian came forward still holding his daughter to his side. "It has indeed been too long since I have seen her."

"Of course she won't mind dear." Acoria swept down on Morwen and took her basket of flowers "Because while you and Morwen are catching up on the way back to Rivendell I will help Celebrian and Indwen decorate the hall in Morwen's absence."

"That's very thoughtful of you mother."

"I know" she grinned impishly "Now all of you get going." And she waved them awayandturned her back on them and began leading Indwen and Celebrian in the opposite direction.

"Well my lady, please lead on!" Thranduil was practically bouncing with excitement.

Liane smiled shyly and started out of the glen. The others, Morwen and her father Mordrian, Legolas and his strangely calm brother Adon, followed on foot as someone had taken the horses they'd arrived on. The small riding party followed a little further down the line.

She glanced slyly over her shoulder as Thranduil thought aloud at what sort of dinner he should make for the feast. Legolas looked very pleased and winked at her while his brother spoke very quickly to him. Morwen too was watching the two brothers, until she caught Liane's eye, then she went back to speaking with her father.

Liane too returned her attention to the path ahead and to her escort. He was now educating her on the proper way to roast a pheasant.

A King who cooks, who would have thought?

* * *

"I can't believe the arrogance of that man!" Elrond hissed through gritted teeth, he turned to Celebrian "Can you believe him?" 

Celebrian didn't even bother to comment, when it came to Thranduil, Elrond could go on for hours. Instead she flagged down a passing server and picked her way through the delicious appetizers he carried on his silver tray.

"He comes to my home unannounced!" Elrond went ranting on "Brings an entire army of his residents with him. Takes over my kitchen staff so that he can throw one of his _famous parties_. And now he has commandeered my own daughter!"

Celebrian snorted into her appetizer, but reconsidered as she watched Liane and Thranduil talk and laugh animatedly. At first she thought that Thranduil had engaged Liane just to annoy Elrond, and he probably had. But now he seemed to be genuinely interested in her, he kept asking her question after question about modern day life.

Maybe that was part of Thranduil's appeal, he didn't shy away from asking Liane about her life. Celebrian sensed that Elrond had avoided the subject for fear that Liane might feel inclined to return to middle-earth. She feared it as well, if only Liane would destroy the cerin stones then they could be sure that they would never lose her again.

It wasn't as though she wanted to keep Liane a prisoner here, it was just that… She just didn't want to lose her again, none of them did. But she was sure that talking about Liane's life in middle-earth wasn't going to send her running back to the mortal world.

Celebrian made her decision, the next time she spoke with Liane she would ask her about _her_ life instead of rambling on about her own past. Thranduil certainly seemed to be having a good time.

Elrond was still ranting but Celeborn foolishly tried to stop him.

"To be fair you did send out a general invitation to the entire realm to join you in celebrating Liane's homecoming."

"Erestor sent out that missive!" Elrond shot a dark look at his advisor across the room who, strangely enough, was in deep conversation with Gimli.

"He sent it on your order" Celeborn corrected "And I would think that you would have expected Thranduil to bring some of his people with him.And compared to some of the other invites Thranduil's party is tiny, hardly something worth complaining about."

"He's taken over my great hall!"

And indeed Thranduil had done just that, although he'd only brought just over a dozen people from the Emerald Wood with him, the great hall was bouncing with activity. The wood-elves festive mood was infectious, all over the hall people were dancing, singing, talking, eating, drinking, laughing, or doing a combination of them at the same time.

"Of course he has, he's a wood-elf it's what they do." Celeborn happily sipped at his glass of delicate spring wine that the good king had brought with him.

Elrond was losing, and he hated losing where Thranduil was concerned "He has practically stolen my own daughter in my own house!"

Now that really bothered him, the other transgressions he could have tolerated, but he and Liane had only just started bonding. Making conversation with her was difficult enough when he was always trying to keep their tenuous relationship intact. But there Thranduil stood chatting her up, engaging her, making her laugh as though they'd known each other for years.

"He's only talking to her. And Legolas is there as well."

"He has been talking to her for almost an hour." He ignored the comment about the prince; that was a whole other subject worth ranting about.

"Well then" Celebrian popped a delicate cream puff in her mouth "Why don't we go over there and join them."

Elrond grumbled but took Celebrian's arm and whisked her across the floor to Thranduil and Liane.

"So then the man says, 'elves ride bareback!'" Thranduil, Liane and Legolas roared with laughter.

Elrond scowled fiercely "Thranduil, am I to understand that you have monopolized my daughters company all evening to tell her vulgar jokes?"

"It's not so bad Elrond" Liane said hastily, trying and probably failing to defuse the tense situation "I've heard similar jokes before."

"That doesn't make it right" He continued to frown at Thranduil and Legolas, he would have expected this sort of thing from Thranduil but not Legolas. Neither one of them looked at all chastised "Certainly not the sort of thing to be uttered in the presence of a lady."

"I suppose not" Liane acquiesced, she turned to Legolas "Well you heard the man, this sort of talk isn't suitable for ladies. Perhaps you should leave the room."

Thranduil threw back his regal head and roared with laughter and Legolas, rather than get angry, laughed right along with him.

"Ah, Elrond" Thranduil sighed, wiping tears from his eyes and throwing a friendly arm around the dour looking half-elf's shoulders "Your young daughter is a charming, beautiful, and entertaining lady. She must take after her mother."

"Indeed she is" Elrond smiled benignly at Liane, ignoring the insult.

* * *

"Oh no!" Erestor interrupted Gimli mid-sentence as his gaze landed on Elrond across the hall. 

"What?" Gimli jumped and whirled about looking here and there. But Erestor had already gone, walking briskly into action and thinking fast.

* * *

"And I would like nothing more than to share a dance with my charming young daughter at the moment." Elrond dubiously removed Thranduil's arm "So if you don't mind" 

"Elrond!"

Elrond didn't even glance at his harried advisor, he was probablyjust going to pester him with some trivial detail. "Not now Erestor, I wish to share a dance with my daughter."

"I, it's-" Erestor bent over to catch his breath or rather to stall for time as he searched for something to distract Elrond with. He couldn't have the Peredhel separating Liane and Legolas now, not when he was so close to getting them together. He served Elrond faithfully and loyally and he appreciated his feelings, but he believed Liane and Legolas' plight was more important at the moment.

"Are you okay Erestor?" Liane asked with concern, surely a jog across the hall couldn't wind someone like that.

Elrond sighed, if his daughter was willing to spare the tiresome advisor a moment thenhe supposed he could as well. "What is it that you need Erestor?"

Erestor straightened and feigned a sneeze to buy himself more time, his eyes darted around the hall as he made a show of searching for a handkerchief, searching for something, anything to distract Elrond from Liane. The food, no the food was delectable, a drunken guest, no he'd just send Glorfindel to deal with it. Think, think, think!

"Elrond!"

Elrond sighed again as he watched Glorfindel approach, first Erestor now Glorfindel. "Yes, Glorfindel what is it?"

"I'm sorry to interrupt" Glorfindel could clearly see that Elrond wanted to whisk his daughter away from Thranduil, away from Legolas, Erestor must have seen it too but he wasn't making any headway with Elrond. "But Gandalf is in the process of setting up his fireworks in the adjoining garden, I thought you might like to oversee it."

"And why would I do that?" Elrond asked shortly, was it so much to ask that he have one moment alone with his own child? "Gandalf has been setting up and setting off his fireworks for ages, he knows what he's doing."

"Certainly that he does, however I was only concerned that you might not like a repeat of that famous spring festival."

Elrond whirled around to the west entry way, Gandalf's colorful fireworks were stacked up against the doorway but the wizard was no where in sight. Instead Merry and Pippin were running the fireworks from the door out into the garden.

"Did I forget to mention that Merry and Pippin were helping him?"

"Excuse me for a moment my child" He said distractedly as he started towards the west exit "I'll be right back."

Liane followed her father's progress out the hall curiously "What happened at the spring festival?"

"Let's just say that things got a little out of hand" Glorfindel answered cryptically.

"Yes that's what I was coming over to speak to Elrond about, the fireworks," Erestor wheezed, regaining everyone's attention for a moment "I was also going to inform King Thranduil that…"

"Thranduil!"

Erestor growled under his breath as Acoria and her brood approached, all these people kept interrupting his plans for Liane and Legolas. And that Morwen was sure to lock her claws in Legolas and never let go for the rest of the evening. He had to get them away from all of these people.

"This is quite the party, the food is delicious, the music is merry and the wine is robust!" Acoria exclaimed smiling broadly around at their group.

"I agree it is a wonderful party!" Thranduil gestured to the busy hall "People singing, dancing, laughing, eating, drinking and being merry. I couldn't have thrown a better party in my own home."

"Sounds more like a hobbit party to me." Aragorn and Arwen joined them happily arm in arm, adding two more people for Erestor to get rid of "Perhaps wood-elves and hobbits have more in common than previously thought."

"Perhaps" Legolas chuckled, nodding to the west exit where Merry and Pippin were currently dodging Elrond's attempts to get them away from the fireworks "Perhaps not."

A chuckle spread through the group, save for Morwen and Mordrian, "Perhaps I'd better go help him, excuse me." Celebrian curtsied to her guests and made her way to the west exit.

"Well I will say this for hobbits, they do know good food when they see it, and they do make a very fine ale. Personally though, I prefer wine." Thranduil sipped at his glass of clear spring wine, it was a very fine vintage, some of the best in his stock as a matter of fact. "Liane, you don't have a glass of our famous wine. Here let me get you one."

Legolas stepped forward to stop him before he could flag down a wine bearer "Liane doesn't drink wine father."

Thranduil looked confused, as though he couldn't even fathom such a thing. "Is that true, you don't drink wine?"

"Yes," Liane answered honestly, alcohol wasn't forbidden by the order, she'd just never been the drinking type.

"Why ever not?" Thranduil asked still looking utterly confounded.

She would have answered but Morwen snidely interrupted her, "Well it's only natural I suppose, humans aren't exactly wine coinsures. I'm sure that Liane just isn't familiar with the draw of a good wine because of her, _background_."

Legolas glared outright at Morwen, Aragorn took a deep breath to calm himself, and Liane merely observed her with a look of boredom. She'd been an oddity worthy of fear and scorn all her life, this was merely the newest installment in that particular chapter.

And judging by the contemptuous smirk that graced Mordrian's angular features, Morwen was not alone in her bigotry. Acoria looked almost embarrassed by her daughter and husbands behavior, but seemed resigned to the fact that she couldn't do anything about it.

"Hmm, well let's see if we can remedy that problem shall we?" Thranduil flagged down a wine bearer, apparently oblivious to the dark tension that had started to grow in their group.

"My lord that isn't necessary," Liane tried, but she knew that Thranduil would not listen, he was stubborn just like Legolas, or vice versa.

"Elvish wine, at least wine from the woodland realm, is called spring wine." He explained as he himself poured the clear wine into a delicate flute, "We call it so because the cava, from which all our wine is made, is plucked in the spring months as opposed to the autumn. It is that which gives our wine its sweet taste and clear color."

Everyone watched as Thranduil offered Liane the glass, waiting for her response.

Liane regarded the glass with a neutral expression. Somehow she knew that her decision would determine how Thranduil thought of her from now on. Should she relent and accept the glass so as not to insult the King, or should she stick to her principles and refuse?

In times of indecision always act as your conscience dictates, so that even if you are wrong you will have at least been right in your heart. Umeda had taught her that, and with that in mind she knew how to answer.

"I'm sorry my lord, but I do not partake of spirits." She repeated leveling him with a meaningful stare "It is not my intention to insult you by refusing, it's only a personal opinion by which I refuse. Contrary to some peoples belief there are many wines and other forms of spirits in the world of man. But I never drink because I find the culture that surrounds the young drinking scene, unappealing."

Thranduil leveled her with his piercing blue eyes and seemed to look right through her, he stared for a moment longer then drew back and smiled faintly, almost proudly.

Mordrian apparently did not agree with his king, "That's quite understandable" he said in a voice as snide as his daughters "Humans do have a tendency to overindulge themselves. But that's no reason to deprive yourself of something as simple as wine, unless you're afraid that you might overindulge yourself as well."

So the apple didn't fall far from the tree then, no wonder Morwen and her father were so close, they shared a common hobby, well that wasn't too surprising. But this time Liane wasn't the only one that Morwen and her snobby father had insulted, all her friends and family for twenty years, and now Aragorn, were all humans. Morwen and her father were about to get the tongue lashing of a lifetime-

"Good evening all!" Adon and Indwen whirled into their group cackling and panting from theirspin around the dance floor. "Wonderful party ada! Good wine, good music and great company." He winked at Liane and Arwen roguishly, completely ignoring Morwen.

"Hello Adon," Morwen sighed in a long suffering way.

"Morwen," he greeted her curtly then went back to addressing Liane "My lady Liane you are looking lovely this evening."

Legolas couldn't agree more, she'd been coerced once more to put on a dress, a beautiful silk and chiffon concoction of light blue and dark purple. As a matter of protocol she wore her circlet of white gold with her signature diamond encrusted flower at its center. But her hair was loose, just the way he liked it, sohe could run his fingers through its softness unobstructed. If he could ever get her alone, maybe if he asked her to dance he could whisk her off to some disserted corner or alcove…

"Would you like to dance?" But it wasn't Legolas that asked the question, it was Adon.

"Sure!" Liane took Adon's hand and let him sweep her away onto the dance floor, suddenly caught up in his festive mood, and perfectly happy to leave Morwen and her father behind.

* * *

Thranduil concealed his smile by turning to his wife and offering her the extra glass of wine. His youngest son certainly knew how to play his cards right, judging by the deep scowl that graced not only Legolas' features, but Morwen's as well, Adon was killing two birds with one stone. When did Adon get so devious he wondered, must take after his mother. 

Speaking of his mother, "Indwen my dear, not only have I not received the payment you promised me this afternoon, you have also deprived me of a dance all evening."

And indeed she had, he certainly deserved it after the way he'd teased her that day "Oh, you're exaggerating Thranduil."

"Well then I'm sure you won't mind permitting me a dance now, will you?" He offered, knowing exactly what game she was playing, they'd played it for ages and yet he never tired of it.

"Of course not," She knew exactlywhat game he was playing, they'd been playing it for ages and yet he never tired of it, in the end though _she_ would be the victor.

Mordrian watched his king and queen float onto the dance floor morosely, soon Acoria would want to dance, which meant leaving his daughter with Legolas, something he never liked doing. He respected his king and queen, but their sons were all too familiar with human customs for his liking. He eyed Aragorn and Arwen dubiously, how one of his own people could forsake their immortal life for the sake of a _human_ was beyond him. But considering Arwen's colorful family history it was no surprise.

Acoria turned to him, her emerald eyes shining as Arwen and Aragorn too left their group to join in the dancing. She picked up his ringed hand and swung his arm excitedly "Come on Mordrian lets dance!"

"Ah, yes of course my dear, in a moment." He moved closer to Morwen, who was leaning questionably close to Legolas, "Morwen are you going to dance?"

"Huh?"

He frowned at her use of slang, but pressed on "Indwen told me that you and Elrond's advisor, Erestor here, took a lovely moonlit walk a few weeks ago. Perhaps the two of you should dance."

He sent Erestor a meaningful look, the advisor was certainly a respectable man, with a good family history and good manners. Certainly a much better candidate for his daughter than the two errant princes.

"Uh, I'm sorry to say that I'm not much of a dancer" Erestor mumbled hastily, he hadn't enjoyed Morwen's company any more than she had enjoyed his. And he wasn't about to sacrifice himself to Morwen, not even for Liane would he do that.

"That's all right father, I don't feel like dancing" Morwen said off-hand.

"As you wish my dear," He turned his stern golden gaze on the councilor "I will leave my daughter in your hands councilor. Acoria my love, lets dance."

Erestor held his breath until Mordrian and his wife were well out of earshot.

From somewhere behind him someone, aka Glorfindel, snickered and said "Looks like you could use a fake letter right about now."

* * *

"So, are you enjoying yourself my lady?" Adon asked as he swung Liane expertly around the dance floor. 

Liane struggled to find an answer while trying to keep up with Adon's exuberant dancing "It's certainly an exciting party, and please don't call me 'my lady', Liane will do just fine."

They were participating in some sort of group dance; it was almost like square dancing, except with better music and minus the weird instructions. Partners were exchanged for the people beside you and then back to your original partner. Whenever she went back to Adon he would ask her a question and she would try and answer in the short time they had before they switched again.

"All right, Liane" He spun her way out and then drew her back tight against him "And my brother, are you enjoying him as well?"

She giggled nervously and tried to focus on the dance "What do you mean?"

"Well he's in love with you, I was just wondering if you were enjoying the attention."

"He's not in love with me." Liane stopped dancing and turned to face him, everyone else navigated their way around them on the dance floor.

"He cooked for you." Suddenly Adon's jovial veneer was replaced by a serious, stone face. "He's my brother I think I'd know if he were in love with someone, and like it or not Legolas is in love with you. And I want to know if you feel the same."

Adon leveled her with a piercing stare, the same stare his father and brother often subjected her to. How could a person think under such a stare? "Well I, I certainly like Legolas and I would never want to hurt him, really I just…"

"You love him." He stated simply taking her back in his arms "Good."

"I-I don't think you understand" she stammered as he swung her up in a thrilling reel.

"Oh I understand just fine, he loves you, you love him, it's all very simple." He explained tossing her into the air and catching her "The problem here is Morwen."

"Morwen?"

"Radiant isn't she" He sighed watching her with glassy eyes.

Personally Lianedidn't see it, at the moment Morwen looked about as radiant as a rain cloud. "I suppose, but what does she have to do with me and Legolas?" Not that she cared, Morwen was out of the picture as far as she was concerned, and if she tried to shove her way back in she'd have Liane to deal with.

"_And me!"_ Katana piped up, finally coming to her lir's defense for once.

"Well, for reasons I can't even begin to fathom, she seems to have a bit of a crush on my hideous older brother." He rolled his pretty blue eyes and flipped his curly dark hair over his shoulder "I have known Morwen for ages and she is a stubborn woman, if she's convinced herself that she wants Legolas then that's what she'll go after and she won't stop until she gets him. This could be potentially detrimental to your relationship with my dear brother. And that's no good for me either, as you might have noticed this afternoon I care deeply for dear Morwen. So the more time you and I spend together the better."

Care deeply for was a pale description for Adon's feelings for Morwen, insane passion would have been a better description. Still that didn't explain why they should spend more time together and she pointed that out to him "I'm not sure I understand what you mean Adon."

"Oh it's quite simple, the more time we spend together the more jealous Morwen will become, and the more jealous she gets the more willing she will be to cease her pursuit of my brother and come after the man she truly loves, me."

And Morwen did indeed look jealous, her narrowed green eyes followed themsharplyaround the hall, just as Legolas did the same.

"And you believe that Morwen truly loves you? It certainly didn't seem that way this afternoon." She'd posed the question lightly but Adon's face immediately fell "Adon…"

"No," he stopped her "I know how it seems; she has pursued my brother since they were children and avoided my advances just as long. And I know that Morwen has imagined herself on the throne more often than at my brother's side, and because I cannot give her that she has never shown any outward interest in me."

"So if she only wants to be queen…"

"Why do I pursue her?" He smiled wryly at her, she was so young and she didn't understand love, but she would, Legolas would see to that. "Morwen is a stubborn, autocratic, mercurial woman whose ambition often overrides her good sense and her heart, and yet… I love her deeply."

Liane felt more confused than ever, how could such a nice guy like Adon be in love with a woman like Morwen? However, there was today's little afternoon chase to consider, for all she knew Adon was completely insane, it would certainly explain a lot of things.

"Well I guess spending a little time together couldn't hurt" she certainly didn't care whether or not Morwen ever realized that she really loved Adon, but the look on Legolas' face as he watched her dance with Adon was completely priceless, or at least worth spending some of her free time with this strange brother.

"Good!"

* * *

"Don't tell me you're going to let her dance with everyone in the hall except you, _again_!" A gruff voice said from somewhere near his waist, Legolas ignored Gimli just like he always did. 

And typical of Gimli he continued regardless "You'd think you would have learned something from the last time this happened, just because she's dancing with someone else doesn't mean she doesn't want you to dance with her."

Legolas growled in response, what was his brother playing at? He loved Morwen not Liane, he'd just met her this afternoon, but he himself knew how easy it was to fall for Liane in only a moment. And Liane she, well she had never declared any of her feelings to him, but she desired him. Was that enough, for either of them?

No it wasn't, not for him and he knew it wasn't enough for her either. So what were those two up to?

"Why is he dancing with her?" Morwen snarled into his ear "What game is he playing, chasing me when he gets here and then dancing with…her."

Ahhh, so that was their game then. Get Morwen jealous enough to distract her away from him so that he and Liane could be that much closer, and so that Adon could get that much closer to Morwen.

"Well," Legolas said slowly and thinking fast "He did say something about her on the way back from the butterfly glen this afternoon."

"What?"

"Hmm?"

"What- did- he- say- about- her?" She ground out clenching her burgundy dress roughly in her white knuckled fingers.

"Oh," Legolas pretended to think about that "He said something about how she looked, I can't remember what."

It was the perfect bait, Morwen could be notoriously vain. "How she looks? What about howshe looks?" she regarded Liane thoughtfully, she was pretty in a pale, drownedcorpse like way, but Adon couldn't possibly think she was beautiful, could he?

"Mmm, can't remember. It must have been something good, he certainly seems to be enjoying her company doesn't he?" Morwen went from looking angry to curious to almost crushed, Adon's plan certainly seemed to be working. He didn't like hurting her like this, but alls fair in love and war.

And now for the ultimate test, "That dance does look like fun doesn't it? Would you like to dance with me Morwen?"

"Hmm, not now Legolas" She refused distractedly, moving to the edge of the dance floor to watch the exuberant dance partners swinging and twirling around the hall.

Perfect, now with Morwen distracted, at least for the moment, he could get that damned brother of his away from _his_ Liane.

"Aren't you going to do something?" Gimli prompted impatiently.

"Yes I am." Legolas strode purposefully across the dance floor.

Unfortunately it wasn't meant to be.

"May I have everyone's attention please!" Elrond stood in the west entry way, the music instantly died down leaving people on the dance floor adrift, "In honor of our woodland guests, as well as our other visiting parties, we have scheduled a show of fireworks, courtesy of Gandalf!" The hall erupted into applause and cheers, "If you will all join me outside…"

Everyone piled towards the west exit slowly making their way to the gardens outside. Legolas got caught up in the throng and lost Liane and Adon somewhere in the crowd.

* * *

Gandalf waited patiently as the crowd assembled outsidein an orderly fashion outside. 

"Now?" Merry tuggedimpatiently on his sleeve holding up a lighting stick.

"No, not yet," Everyone wasn't outside yet, and he had to keep the two eager hobbits hidden from Elrond, he wouldn't be happy if he knew the two of them would be helping him set off the fireworks.

More people filteredout into the garden, some remained standing while others made themselves comfortable on the garden floor.

"Now!" Pippin asked peeking around behind him.

"Patience," The last stragglers took their place in the crowd, they were all chattering in anticipation. He waited for them to quiet down, until they had gone just beyond the point of anticipation and just before they started to get antsy.

"NOW!"

The hobbits went scurrying out from behind him and started lighting the fireworks down the line they'd set up. He lit a bright red rocket with his staff, sending it shooting up into the sky in unison with the green and blue rockets Merry and Pippin had lit.

The sky lit up with a shower of red, blue and green stars. The crowd below oohed and ahhed in a proper show of amazement, even Elrond was awed enough to be distracted from Merry and Pippin's involvement.

Liane was more than amazed at the fireworks, some rained down like stars, others whirled like pinwheels before going out, some of them even exploded looking like animals, they would even act like animals; horses galloped across the sky, wolfs howled at the moon, and- was that a dragon bearing down on them?

The entire crowd shrieked and ducked as the giant red dragon swooped down overhead, so close that it ruffled her hair. It was quite a show, she stood up with the crowd and cheered and applauded cheerfully. She and Adon laughed together as a firework Oliphant went running in terror from a blue mouse shaped firework.

And it was only her and Adon together, she couldn't see anyone nearby, certainly not Legolas or Morwen. She hated to admit it but she was starting to miss Legolas, andshe'd barely been away from him for more than a few…

"Ahhh…!" Liane gasped and clutched her stomach, a sharp pain shot through her entire body and pooled low in her stomach, she bent over double to get a grip on the pain.

"What is it? Are you all right?" Adon asked bending over with her, the healer in him instantly rising in him.

"I-uh…" She panted trying to get a hold on the tremor that was drumming through her system. She'd felt this way before, five years ago, it had saved her life then but right now it could destroy all her careful plans.

"_Liane, are you all right?"_ Katana had felt the tremor through their link, she knew what it was too, and so soon.

"_I'm fine Katana, I just need to…"_ Stars exploded behind her eyes as a second tremor shook her body cutting off her thoughts.

"_What you need is Le-"_

"No!" Liane said aloud, she waved Adon away and went back to the link with Katana _"No, not now, it's not time!"_

"_But…"_ Katana tried to protest, her lir was in pain and needed help, and there was only one person here that could help her and it wasn't any healer.

"_But nothing! I said not now, the timing has to be perfect!"_ Liane took Adon's hand and straightened "I'm fine Adon, really." As if to contradict that fact her body shook with another painful tremor.

"No you're not, your sweating, shaking and you're pupils are severely dilated." He put his hand to her forehead, she had some sort of fever, it was as if she had been poisoned. "I have to get you to a healing room, and your father should know."

Liane had to use every ounce of her restraint to keep from giving into her violent instincts and killing the healer, no Adon, his name is Adon, he is not your enemy. DO NOT HURT HIM.

"There's no need for that, I think I just need to get away from all this excitement and smoke." The last thing she wanted was to have her father see her like this, how would she explain?

"Hmm, we are pretty close to the front, let's move further back" Adon agreed and started tugging her towards the back of the garden.

"Or better yet let's go inside," she suggested hoping that he would agree, she really didn't want to have to hurt him in front of all these people.

Adon glanced back at her and then to the crowded garden, it was packed to the limit, perhaps it would be better to get her inside. He nodded and directed them back the way they'd come through the west entry way and back into the deserted great hall. Liane gasped and nearly fell forward as another tremor surged through her body and he hurried her into a chair.

Liane collapsed into the chair like a rag doll, her limbs felt like wet noodles, she was shaking all over and drenched with sweat. Adon pressed two fingers to her wrist and counted silently to himself, and for the moment Liane was too busy trying to keep her instincts in check to refuse him.

"Well, your pulse is racing, your temperature is too high, you're sweating, shaking, and having spasms. So I am officially diagnosing you as _not_ all right." Liane would have laughed if she weren't in so much pain "Now my only explanation would be food poisoning, but judging by how calmly you're taking this I'm guessing that this has happened before. Now the only question is whether or not you'll tell me what's going on, or if I'll have to torture it out of you."

Archaic Adon may be, but he was certainly a very astute doctor, Umeda might even have liked him, except for the fact that Umeda didn't like anyone. "You're right I have experienced this before," Liane drew on the well practiced lie she'd created before coming here and adjusted it for the current situation. "This often happens when I get too close to firework smoke, it makes me a little sick that's all. I just need some time and fresh air."

Adon watched her carefully and she did her best to suppress the signs of her sickness; she took a calming breath and focused on her rapid pulse, slowing it down, then onto her temperature, lowering it, and finally to the seething red-eyed monster that snarled for release in her stomach, she contained it in a mental cage for the moment.

"Well you do look a bit better now that we're away from the smoke," Adon pushed himself off his knees "But I would like you to drink something for me, just in case. It's a simple remedy, I can whip it up in the kitchen in no time. You, in the meantime will stay right here until I get back, understood?"

Liane nodded wanting to get rid of him as soon as possible, he regarded her suspiciously but turned to leave and then it dawned on her. "Wait!" Adon turned back quickly "Do me a favor, don't tell my father about this?"

"For now I won't, but if this gets any worse I can't promise anything" Her face fell "Your father is a great healer Liane, he should know." And without waiting for an answer he turned and descended down the stairs that led to the kitchen.

Finally! Liane breathed a sigh of relief as Adon's curly locks finally faded from view, she had to get this under cont-

"Liane!" She jumped and blinked as Legolas rounded her chair and knelt in front of her, concern written all over his face. His face was so, sexy, oh the things she could do with that mouth… No! Don't think about that, not now. She squeezed her eyes shut tight until she saw giant red spots behind her lids,she used them toblock out the steamy images that crowded her sanity.

"Liane, are you all right? You look awful," He swept her hair away out of her face gently, "Is something wrong? You and Adon left so suddenly, I got worried, where is Adon by the way?"

Liane tried to give him a smile, she probably just ended up grimacing "I'm fine, it was just all the smoke from the fireworks, it makes me a little sick sometimes." Legolas didn't look convinced "Adon went to make me some potion or something."

He looked a little more appeased by that, but she didn't want to take any unnecessary medication, that might just make things worse. "Legolas? Take me somewhere."

"I think we should wait for Adon, he's a good healer Liane, he can help you." He didn't like the way she looked at all, and somehow he knew this wasn't about smoke.

"I'll be fine, really," He still looked unconvinced "Really, I think I just need some more fresh air, and well to tell you the truth I really don't want to take some bubbling potion from your brother."

"It could be worse, Adon could make you some of his honeyed pears."

She laughed around the ball of pain in her stomach "Are they really that bad?"

He nodded, chuckling "Adon is a good healer but his skills in the kitchen are rather suspect."

"Well let's get out of here then."

Legolas considered her offer, she was starting to look better, a little fresh air could do a lot of good, and he did want to spend some time alone with her. "All right let's go. Can you walk or would you like me to carry you?" It was a question he knew would give him an honest answer to how well she really felt. If she refused she was probably fine, but if she accepted, well they wouldn't be going anywhere.

"I can walk just fine thank you." She brushed his helping hand away and stood on her own.

He took her hand despite her refusal and tugged her to the south entrance, now excited at the prospect of being alone with her. "Come on, lets go!"

* * *

The pair of them sprinted out the hall, kicking up flower petals as they escaped unseen out the south entry way. Crisp September air greeted them as they burst from the hall hand in hand. To the west fireworks were still lighting up the inky black sky and the crowds cheers floated over the garden walls to them. 

"What now?" Liane panted, the pains and sick-like symptoms had indeed dispersed but it had nothing to do with fresh air. And now that she felt better, now that she had reigned in the beast, the night was open to them.

"Come on, I know just the thing!" Legolas turned away and tugged her along with him as he ran further south and then made a small arc westward.

They ran through gardens, a few stone gateways and past a big statue of something she didn't catch, until they came to the bank of a wide placid river, there was a small dock nearby with a few boats tied up to it.

Legolas walked over to the small dock leaving Liane standing on the bank and untied a small canoe "Come on!" He waved her over excitedly.

She made her way over to the dock a little hesitantly "Where are we going exactly?"

"Just you wait, you'll love this." He tapped her on the nose and handed her an oar and then pulled one out for himself.

"_Hey! Wait for me!"_ Katana came bounding onto the dock _"I want to come too!"_

"_Why?"_

"_Because I want to see you guys do the birds and the bees again, I didn't get to see last time."_

"What!" Liane screeched aloud, whirling around to face Katana, and unwittingly thwacking Legolas smartly on the head with her oar and sending him tumbling off the dock into the water. She whirled back around as she heard the splash, Katana ducked the swinging oar in her lir's clumsy hands.

"Legolas? What happened?" She viewed him in a mixture of confusion and pity "What are you doing in there?"

Legolas glared up at her, sprawled out in the knee deep water, rubbing the back of his head. "Let me see that oar."

She stretched out the oar to him thinking that he wanted to use it to get up, completely oblivious to the fact that she'd hit him. He made a show of examining the creamy white oar, before he grasped it firmly and gave it a sharp tug pulling her down with him.

"Ha! That's what you get for hitting me." He shouted splashing her with water.

"Did I?" Liane was very confused, she looked down at the oar and realized what had happened "You and I really should stay away from bodies of water, they seem to get us into a lot of trouble."

"Maybe" he grunted pushing himself carefully off from the slippery riverbed and helped Liane to her feet. "But to get where we're going we have to go down this river a bit. Now be careful with that." He handed the oar back to her but wouldn't turn his back to her until he'd successfully gotten her into the canoe.

He swung a leg over the edge of the boat and got into the front, and was faced Liane's friend Katana, who was perched perfectly on the mast, her fur dry and her eyes gleaming with mirth as she watched him.

"Now, have you ever done this before?"

"Yes,"

"Good now just follow me and we'll be fine, and be careful with that." He rubbed his head again just to gain some sympathy, apparently she wasn't feeling very sympathetic judging by the wave of water she sent his way. "All right, now, stroke, stroke, stroke."

Liane tried to keep a rhythm, but with Legolas saying stroke, stroke, stroke every few minuets it was hard to keep her concentration. Think un-sexy thoughts, think un-sexy thoughts, think un-sexy thoughts…

She conjured up the dour faces of the council members in her minds eye, but not even their weathered faces could dispel the heat pooling in her belly. Maybe if she pictured them naked…

"_Excuse me, but there is someone else sharing your thoughts here"_ Katana interjected loudly _"If you want to think un-sexy thoughts that's fine, but could you think about something less…vomit inducing."_

Liane snickered and felt her muscles loosen, this is why she kept Katana, sometimes she did wonder, but she made her laugh. Even when she was soaked with river water, guilty of hitting Legolas with a stick and feeling extremely horn-

"You and Katana talk a lot don't you?" Legolas said without breaking his rhythm.

"Yes," She smiled behind his back as she watched Katana eagerly watch the river go by.

"Does she ever say anything about me?" Katana turned to face Legolas and gave him a slow, mischievous meow and then turned back to watching the river.

"Yup,"

"I hope she only says good things," Why he cared about some animals opinion about him was beyond his understanding, but this magical creature was important to Liane, so she was important to him.

"Hmmm, well, that's between her and me." Liane answered cryptically.

Legolas rolled his eyes and continued to steer them down the river. He was taking them to a favorite hide out of his here in Rivendell, he could have taken her to the steam cave but didn't think she'd be up for such antics tonight. He glanced back over at her, she still looked a bit wan, but she'd stopped shaking despite the fact she was now soaked through to the bone.

This sudden illness worried him, Liane was exhausted most of the time and yet she never slept, he wondered how she stayed upright sometimes. But he was now starting to understand the nature of her insomnia, he hadn't slept all night and yet he was humming with energy, the very thought of going to sleep was far off and distant now.

Now was the time for adventure and maybe even a little romance. They came to a fork in the river, Legolas steered them to the right. This route was short and led to a near dead end as the river parted around an isle that housed an enormous willow tree. They went through the elegant leaves that hung down from the tree like vines, concealing the isle inside. They hit the bank with a small 'bump' and he hopped out to secure them before helping Liane to shore.

She and her friend had other ideas, they both hopped out of the boat right behind him.

Katana went scurrying up the tree with glee while Liane examined the trees trunk. It was beautiful in an eerie sort of way, the trunk was a mass of swirling wood and giant knots, while the branches were large enough to comfortably hold two people.

"Beautiful isn't it?" He'd snuck up behind her "And look, we can still see the fireworks from a safe distance."

She turned outward, they could indeed see the fireworks display just barely through the veil of the tree leaves, the colors shone through the leaves and lit up the little isle with bright flashes of blue, red, green, purple and gold.

"Wonderful." She whispered in awe, this place was perfect, quiet and remote. It was even romantic- no don't go there!

"_Why not? I think it would be fun."_ Katana asked eagerly from high up in the willows branches.

"_I am not going to do that, especially with you here watching."_

"You should really get out of that dress." Legolas started stripping out of his own wet royal robes. "I don't want you to get cold."

"So you suggest getting naked to stay warm? How logical" She refused to turn around at the sound of clothes rustling and falling to the ground.

"Not naked, you'll have this," A white cotton tunic appeared in front of her, "I keep a few supplies here for emergencies. An extra pair of leggings and a simple tunic, a few rations, and some kindling. I'll take the leggings, you take the tunic."

She spied him carefully over her shoulder, he was wearing the dark leggings, but he was nowshirtless. His muscles rippled and rolled with every minute action that he took, he turned to give her some privacy and ended up giving her a fine view of his tight, taught, high, butt-

Think un-sexy thoughts, think un-sexy thoughts, think un-sexy thoughts…

She stripped out of the flimsy dress at warp speed, hanging it over a low branch and tossing her circlet along with it. She pulled the large cotton tunic over her head eagerly, glad for the warmth and coverage it gave her. It went to just above her knees, but fit snugly over her bust, thrusting her breasts forward and emphasizing her tight nipples. She'd just have to keep her arms crossed, and her legs crossed, and everything else crossed too.

"I'm done, you can turn around now."

When he did what he saw hit him like a sack of bricks. A very damp looking Liane standing there with her arms and legs crossed, the remaining water droplets soaking through the tunic making everything she tried to hide all too visible. What was it about this woman that always struck him at the strangest moments? She slicked her hair back with a hand and nervously avoided his eyes.

"Here, I have something that might make you a bit more comfortable" He reached over a large root and rustled around in his supplies for what he was looking for. The dark brown blanket wasn't pretty but it was relatively clean and soft, and most importantly it would cover all the things he didn't need to see right now, not if he was going to remain sane at least.

She took the blanket and wrapped it around herself like a toga, leaving her arms free, for what she didn't know. Legolas went back to rummaging around in his supplies, Katana was still high up in the tree branches, she turned back to the erupting sky.

"Come here Liane," Legolas whispered hoarsely, patting the ground in front of him where he'd sat at the trees base.

Liane swallowed hard "Is there another blanket for you?"

"I'll be fine," He held out his hand to her "Now, come here."

She approached him cautiously, not taking his hand and sitting a few feet in front of him. He was having none of it though; he wrapped a strong arm around her waist and pulled her back against him.

"Now sit still,"

"What are you going to do?"

"Something terrible" He whispered tugging on her earring.

She sat stiffly waiting for his attack, if he kissed her she couldn't be held responsible for her actions. There was a tug and then a soft pull as something was drawn from the top of her head down to the tips of her hair. He was… was he brushing her hair? She dared not ask for fear that he might stop. The feel of the comb pulling through her wet tangles of hair, the gentle scrape over her shoulders and upper back was a pleasure that was almost painful.

How could he subject her to such an addictive torture? With each stroke her breath caught in her throat and refused to dispel itself until the comb reached its end, just before it began another stroke. Every tangle had been straightened out and still he combed her hair.

"How does that feel?"

She struggled to find an answer in the fog of her mind, to even try and speak was beyond her capabilities at the moment. A soft hum of pleasure was all she could give him in answer, but it seemed to appease him for he continued to run the comb through her hair.

In the distance the muffled sound of fireworks exploding continued, their little hide-away was kept alight with the greens, blues, and reds of the fireworks. They couldn't see the amazing shapes the fireworks made but neither one of them felt particularly interested in them anymore.

"Better?"

Her hair was now dry and hung straight down her back "Yes, thank you," She answered feeling a little bereft now that he'd stopped. "Are you sure you wouldn't like some of this blanket?" She twisted round to see him and regretted the action immediately.

His handsome face was thrown into sharp relief as a red flash of light lit up the sky, his eyes had gone dark as he observed her, almost black.

"I'm fine, are you warm enough?" He ran his knuckles down her shoulder and back up to her neck sending shivers down her spine, "You're shivering"

"I'm fine, fine," But she wasn't fine, true she was shivering but it had nothing to do with being cold. In fact Lane felt so hot she thought she might faint from it, she had to turn away from those eyes, but she couldn't, they held her captive in a dark whirlpool of desire.

"Legolas?"

"Are you sure you're feeling better?" She nodded dazedly "Good, because I can't hold back anymore."

And with that his lips descended on hers in a crushing, fiery kiss that stole what was left of her breath. He slid across her mouth with his own in a heated quest for entrance, his lip curled as she refused him. He bit down hard on her lower lip, she gasped and tried to bite back but he had what he wanted. Her mouth was open to him now, and he swept in with his tongue and curled it around her own. Stroking and swirling until she submitted and did the same.

She tried to pull away but he held her still with a single hand, buried deep in her soft white tresses. With his other he tore away the blanket that covered her from his gaze. And yet there was something else for him to contend with, ah yes, the tunic. He'd foolishly given it to her to try and cover her up, to tamp down his desire for her.

Such a thing was near impossible, his desire was now a living breathing thing that hungered for only one thing, Liane. He wanted her, every inch of her, laid bare to him, free for him to explore with his hands, mouth, tongue, nose, and eyes.

He wanted to feel the clench of her muscles as they held him tight and then released in the wake of a celestial climax.

He wanted to taste her wanton desire for him on his tongue, to gorge himself on the sweet honey that awaited him between her legs.

He wanted to smell the mingling of their scents, musk and honey, roses and pine needles, moonlight and sunlight, mixing to create an intoxicating perfume that would linger on them long after they'd sated themselves.

He wanted to watch as her creamy white flesh turned pink with anticipation and then red in an all consuming passion.

He wanted…her, more than that he wanted her to be his. No, she already was his, he knew that in his heart, could feel that knowledge pumping through his veins, seeping through his pores. What he wanted…was to claim her, like a wild animal claimed its mate he wanted to claim this woman for his own, for all to know that she was his and his alone and would be so until the end of time.

His mouth left the hot solace of her lips and found knew purchase on her neck, suckling and nipping at the delicate skin just over her heart beat. The frantic rhythm beat against his mouth like a humming bird's wing.

Liane couldn't breath! All her plans to resist until the right time went up in flames, just like the last pocket of air that remained in her body. She was sure to suffocate at any moment, she hoped that moment would come soon, before the flames that surrounded her consumed her like dry, rotting wood.

But death did not come to her, at the very last moment she was drawn back from the brink and air filled her lungs in a great gasp. She struggled to grasp what was going on, everything was so dark, brilliant flashes of color permeated the darkness occasionally but they too were starting to dim.

Something was happening to her, she knew that whatever it was, was very important and that she should remember this. But the darkness continued to close in on her and she could not seize the wisp of memory that beckoned her. The darkness beckoned louder though, more incessant that she give in completely, but give in to what?

"_Liane!"_

A faintly familiar voice called to her through the darkness, the darkness squeezed her tighter, muffling the sound. Liane fought hard to hear the little voice that kept calling her name, and suddenly through the darkness two red eyes appeared followed by a deafening howl.

Frightened now, Liane fought harder than ever to focus on the bright lights, on that distant voice that called to her, surely they could help her get away from the beast.

"_Liane!"_ There it was again, a little clearer this time, it was a young female, and she was scarred. Was she scarred of the beast that chased her too? "_Liane you have to hold on! You said you have to wait for the right time, remember! Remember!"_

The right time? When would it be the right time? And what was she waiting for? What was she doing? She felt cold and yet hot at the same time, the crisp night air washed over her skin covering her with goose-bumps, and yet she was also covered in a fine sheen of sweat. She was holding onto something warm, no something hot, or rather something hot was holding onto her.

Not something, someone, Legolas.

Legolas, the name instantly brought her reeling back to the surface gasping for air, far off in the distance the beast roared in anger as its prey slipped a little further away. It swished its spiny tail in annoyance and lashed out, ripping a wound, not in her body but in her soul. A ragged tear to remind her of what was going on, that she must submit to the beast, that it was her duty. But she would not yield, she fought the pain and fought to remain aware of herself, it was the first step towards regaining control.

Slightly more awake now, Liane found herself straddling Legolas completely naked, the warm tunic long gone. Her head was thrown back and her body arched to accommodate Legolas' heated mouth as it went from one breast to the other, suckling them into the wet embrace of his mouth.

She cried out to the heavens for support in this dark hour, but her cries came out as mere a whimper. No one would hear her, her careful plans would fall apart and the beast would win, even now it was getting closer, ready to sink its fangs into her and drag her down into its dark world, she had lost…

"_Liane! I hear you! Do you hear me!" _

Katana, that was the distant voice, she was still there, and she could hear her!

"_Yes!"_ It took so much of her strength to answer that she knew she was lost to the beast.

"_You're not lost, just keep listening to me!"_ Katana tried to pull her lir out of the darkness _"You have to wait, remember? The timing has to be perfect or we'll all lose, you, Legolas, Elrond, Celebrian, everyone remember?"_

It wasn't easy to remember, her heart and soul demanded that she continue, that she claim this man for her own. Even her body cried out for release, it was strung taut like a bow knocked with a waiting arrow, ready to explode at the slightest quiver of movement.

Elrond, Celebrian, they would lose if she gave in, but Legolas, he needed her to give in and she needed to give in. This was in their nature, to go against it…but the time wasn't right, just a few more days and they would have their release, just a few more days.

With the promise of release Liane found the strength to fight the beast and herself at the same time, or were they one and the same? She didn't know, what she did know however was that she had to put a stop to this…whatever this thing between her and Legolas was if she were going to win.

It took every once of her strength to pull her body from Legolas' hungry mouth. But he was apparently in no mood to fight his own beast, for he pulled her roughly back to him and clamped a silencing kiss down on her mouth. His strong hands cupped her bottom and pulled her closer, so that she could feel the hot bulge that strained against his leggings.

Legolas tore his lips away from hers with a growl and looked her straight in the eye, drowning her in a sea of cobalt desire. With deliberate and precise actions, he removed her hand from his hair and guided it down, down, down to his erection

"Undo the laces," he commanded in a voice not his own.

Never taking her eyes from his she complied, with a little difficulty as he held her wrist captive in an iron grip. He closed his eyes and hissed as he was released from the tight confines of his clothes, and then guided her delicate hand to him.

The velvety tip of his manhood burned her hand like a hot poker, she tried to jerk away but Legolas tightened his grip and held her there, guiding her hand down and back up his slick rod.

Soon with a few more strokes Liane kept her hand there without his guidance, finding the contradicting textures and feelings fascinating. The skin was so soft and yet the flesh so hard, like iron incased in velvet, little veins and rivets kept her fingers tingling as she ran over them again and again, committing them to memory and wondering how they would feel inside her.

For a while Legolas allowed her to stroke him thusly, the sensation was new to him and nearly overwhelming in its force and contradicting gentleness. But he was not content to sit by and do nothing while Liane explored him, he wanted to know those intimate parts of her as well.

Bending forward Legolas kissed her ear and watched with delight as she became so deeply immersed in pleasuring him, now putting two hands to the task. He would leave her to her fun then, and pursue his own.

Leaving her ear behind, he made a trail of kisses and love bites down her throat to her collar bone and amused himself for a moment with the sweet hollow there. He viewed her breasts with a measure of pride as the creamy orbs were still damp and her dusky pink nipples tightened under his gaze.

He circled those hard nipples tenderly with his thumbs and nearly lost himself as Liane groaned with pleasure and squeezed him tight in her soft hands. He gently loosened her grip and decided to stay away from that particular hot spot for his own sake. Liane stubbornly went back to stroking him, more gently this time thankfully.

"I'm going to make you pay for that my love." He panted into the soft curve of her neck, Liane merely laughed and continued her torture, completely unaware that she was about to receive similar treatment.

With gentle hands Legolas circled her waist and ran his fingers ever so softly up and down the supple line of her back, pausing just over the sweet cleft of her bottom. As he expected Liane arched towards his fingers, rather like a cat, silently demanding attention. She would get it, he fit his hands around her buttocks and kneaded the soft flesh, relishing how Liane clenched and arched into his hands.

"That's not fair…" She practically purred, she raised her hands to try and stop him but he sharply refused her.

"Do not!" He hissed angrily, they stared resolutely at one another "If you stop, I will stop."

Liane bared her teeth at him like and angry she-wolf but returned to her ministrations at once. And he was glad, for in that moment when her hands had left him something inside him reared its head, something dark and primal, something he'd never seen before.

A strange creature that seemed to grow inside him when they were apart, and was only appeased by Liane's touch. The creature purred contentedly and yet still it hungered, it demanded more, it wrapped itself around him until its wants became his wants, until they were one and they same.

"I'm going to make you pay for this Legolas…just you wait"

"I look forward to it."

The soft flesh of her behind quivered at the threat and he pulled her dangerously close to his heated desire.

"What do you plan to do to me Liane?" He pulled her closer still, until the tip of him rested against her belly.

Liane was lost, she was sure of it. The feel of him nestled so close against her body was nearly her undoing but he urged her on, demanded that she continued to pleasure him. Her own knuckles grazed her stomach as she continued to caress him, up and down, up and down, occasionally stopping to cup the sac beneath his rod.

He felt so good in her hands, she could only imagine how good he would feel deep inside her womb, or even her mouth if she dared to try it.

"_Liane!"_ Katana was calling to her again, desperately trying to keep her lir's head above water _"Can't you hear me? It's not time yet!"_

But Liane couldn't hear Katana, she could only hear the thrum of her own desire as it vibrated through her body. She heard her heart pounding strong and loud, the pounding was joined by another, Legolas. Their hearts were beating together in a rhythm as old as time, one that no one could stop.

"_You have to stop!"_

They would never stop, Legolas told her so, told her how he was going to keep her there all night long, claiming her for his own. And she would claim him, this man belonged to her and she would spend this night binding them together forever. Legolas' whispers of desire, his promises of pleasure drove her to heights of passion that she never thought she'd reach and he had barely touched her.

"Touch me Legolas" She whispered painfully against the growing ache between her legs, an ache only he could sooth. "Touch me."

"Where my princess? Tell me where you want me to touch you" He pushed for her to speak, waned to hear all the things she wanted him to do to her, all the things she'd dreamt of him doing to her.

"I want, I want you to touch me…" she couldn't say the words now in this time of need but he knew what she wanted.

"Here?" And he slid one hand from her behind and cupped her soft mound in his palm.

"Yes!" Liane was practically in tears she felt so much relief as he moved his long, callused hand lightly back and forth over her mound. She opened her legs wider to accommodate him, to urge him to go further, straight to the core of her.

Slick delicate folds greeted Legolas' probing fingers, he parted her soft petals and caressed the opening that led to the very heart of her being. He waited just a moment, as some malicious part of him wanted to see her suffer, and then he circled the opening with two long fingers, they went round and round, going a little deeper inside with every turn until his last knuckles disappeared in the soft folds of her womanhood.

Liane cried out and moved her hips in unison with his thrusts, she'd abandoned pleasuring him and somehow he was glad, he wasn't sure if he could take the combined force of touching Liane and being touched by Liane at the same time. There would be time for him, right now was for her.

With a small jut of his hip Legolas rolled Liane off him and to his side, he leaned over her and parted her legs with his knee. He ran a possessive hand down the length of her body, laying before him so she looked like a fallen angle. But he wanted to see the wanton goddess that had straddled and stroked him moments before, he wanted to see her passion, no he wanted to taste it.

"Legolas, where are you going?" He had left her kind mouth, her jutting breasts and her taut belly behind in search of a greater treasure.

Liane felt bereft as he moved away from her inviting kisses and in that moment the sane part of her cried out from within the beasts clutches and drew her back to reality for moment. She had to stop this, she had to… to-t

Something was fluttering over the folds of her desire, gentle like a butterfly's wings, coaxing her sanity into submission as she realized that it was Legolas' tongue that fluttered against her. He lapped at her delicate folds, suckled them and made them red with passion. He circled her entrance just as he had with her fingers, going deeper and deeper with each turn, while he gently coaxed her secret jewel out of its delicate hood with his thumb and forefinger.

Little electric jolts shot through her body driving her to new heights of feeling and sensation, and yet she knew that this was not the end, that there was more, that he had to be inside her…

"_Liane, please!"_ Katana's voice was muffled in her mind but the feel of her tears was stronger than anything Liane had felt tonight. She held onto them like an anchor and dragged herself from the beasts grip and finally surfaced. Staying surfaced proved just as difficult as getting away from the beast however, the beast continued to try and drag her down with its promise of pleasure.

Her mind might have surfaced from the darkness but her body refused to let go, splitting her in two. While her mind struggled to remain coherent her body was spread wanton and wide for Legolas, giving him every pleasure he sought with his mouth and hands.

"_Hold on Liane!"_

Again it was Katana that kept Liane from falling, in a last burst of strength she pushed the beast away and regained control of half her body. While her left hand was buried deep in Legolas' hair urging him deeper, her right shot up and dug deep into the tree trunk behind her. Her nails burrowed deep into the bark until they broke and bled, pain seared her hand and Liane focused on that, focused on using the pain to drive away the bliss she felt. It seeped through the right side of her body and then slowly through the left, with each passing moment she regained more control.

Finally she could feel everything, had control over everything and with a satisfied smirk of victory, slammed the beast back in its cage. It roared in outrage sending a painful tremor through her entire body making her scream and arch upward.

Down below, Legolas had felt the tremor and felt pleased that he had pleased his woman so well and was content to rise up and take his own pleasure.

Legolas repapered over her in an instant, he blocked out the night sky above with his strong shoulders and held her captive in his lusty gaze.

"_Oh, no! It didn't work on him!"_ Liane shouted through the link, she couldn't let him do what he wanted or even a fraction of what he wanted or she'd be pulled right back down under the beast. But the fight against the beast had weakened her, she couldn't fight him off nor herself.

"_Katana what do I do!" _

"_Bite him!"_

As ridiculous as it sounded it was just what Liane needed. With a coy smile Liane took Legolas' hand in hers, she kissed his palm and then his fingers, and then his wrist, and then she bit him. She sunk her teeth into a sensitive nerve there while she stroked him with her other hand. The combined sensation was enough to make him release his desire by force.

Legolas shouted her name hoarsely into the night air, threw back his head and shuddered with release. He slumped forward on top of her gasping for breath, he'd never felt so exhausted in his life and at such an important moment! It was all he could do to keep his eyes open and push himself up onto his elbows so that he didn't suffocate Liane.

"You're shivering again," he panted, he could feel every inch of her flesh quivering beneath him "Make me shiver..." He leaned in for a kiss, but his lips barely touched hers before he collapsed into unconsciousness.

Liane sighed in relief as she felt Legolas' heavy weight fall on her, it was over, she had resisted.

With that last comforting thought, Liane allowed the lure of sleep to overtake her and fell into unconsciousness as well.

* * *

Far, far away, a man sat with his back to a fire and smirked into the darkness "So it has begun."

* * *

Authors Note: Yay a brand new chapter! A very long chapter at that, sorry about that for those of you who might have suffered the more gruesome effects of such a long chapter (And to the people who might have wet their pants as well). I thought about dividing this up into three chapters, but changed my mind since it was all about introducing, getting to know and interacting with new characters (And some steamy interaction with some familiar characters, wink wink) If anyone has any complaints please let me know, should i have divided this up into three or not?

Now to thank some people, I never thought i'd get so many reviews but Chapter 24 was one of my best chapters so I'm glad that people generally agreed.

Lady Luthien: That is such a wonderful compliment to me, I have been working very hard to improve my writing and your comment really touched me, thank you.

KnowInsight: Please don't sick Thera on them, or me, I can't have that sort of thing on my record, I've all ready gotten kicked off once before. As for the twins I'm a bit undecided, I introduced so many new characters in thischapter that we'll just have to wait and see about some one for the twins.

Kiki: I hadn't realized my story was so good, or at least that you think so, I hope you didn't bite your fingers off waiting for this chapter.

Juxtapoze: I am glad someone understands about the two am posting editing problems, althoughI haven't posted this at two am there still may be a few mistakes, bare with me.

Mafuyu: Thanks for the steamy suggestion, i hope this new installment set you on fire.

Barbara: Welcome to the insane world of my imagination!

Well that's all for now folks, thanks for joining me!

Cheers

War

PS. My reviews are still not at one billion! If I don't get one billion reviews soon I will use my giant laser beam to pull a giant metor drom outer space and send it crashing into the earth covering the entire world in molten hot MAGMA! Muhahaha, hahaha, haha, ha... okay that's a lie I'll settle for maybe ten or fifteen more reviews, but no less! Muhahahaaha!


	27. Chapter 27

_**The author creeps slowly towards the door steps of her readers, shooting wary glances over her shoulder. She carefully places a new and long awaited chapter on the welcome mats and then scurries off into the night before one of her readers can get hold of her. **_

**Chapter 26**

Legolas woke with a smile on his face. He couldn't recall why he was smiling but he did know that something wonderful had happened. Something with Liane, the smell of roses and moonlight hovered around him.

She was here, or at least he thought she was here. With a frown Legolas realized that Liane wasn't there. He rolled lazily onto his side and reached out for her but was greeted with only air.

He frowned again and opened his eyes blearily. Definitely not there. He rolled back over to his other side. Not there either. A deep frown creased his brow as he thought on the circumstances, he was sure she had been there.

Legolas sat up and took in his surroundings. His secret island, the fireworks display Gandalf's and Liane's. He now recalled the night before with a particular sweetness and an indisputable ache deep in his gut. Liane had inflamed him like wildfire, but then she always had.

And now it appeared that she had left him adrift. The secret island was deserted except for himself and one other being.

Katana sat upon the mast of the white canoe, observing him intently.

Legolas blushed slightly as he realized that his leggings were hanging wide open, fully exposing him. Then he snorted at his own embarrassment. Katana was a cat for goodness sakes.

His arms shook as he pushed himself up and his fingers fumbled with the laces on his leggings.

"Liane?" He called out hopefully but was greeted only by the echo of his own voice.

Gone. But when had she left? And how? And why? Had he not satisfied her last night? Did she no longer want him? Perhaps he had frightened her with his passion, again. But she hadn't seemed frightened.

The memory of Liane naked, straddling him, stroking him, her body arched towards him assailed his senses. And he was enflamed anew. The intensity of it sent him stumbling forward until he found the support of the docked boat.

Last night seemed almost too good to be true, perhaps he had simply dreamt it. Had he truly just dreamt the whole thing up? Legolas wouldn't deny that being alone with Liane on a deserted island was something of a fantasy. Still if he had dreamt it all up it had been a very vivid dream.

A faint smile curved his lips as his hand grazed over the raw fingernail scratches on his neck. No, last night was no dream, his tender flesh told him that much. But where was Liane now?

The tunic that he'd lent her last night and then quickly discarded lay in a crumpled heap under one of the trees roots. He carefully untangled it and lifted it to his nose. Moonlight and roses, Liane had definitely been there.

So it was truly no dream.

Legolas was contemplating Liane's departure, idly scratching Katana behind the ear, when a flash of light caught his eye. He turned back to the willow tree. There hanging on a low branch was Liane's circlet.

Legolas plucked the fine circlet from its perch with a fond smile. It figured that Liane would forget the circlet, a sign of her title. She barely acknowledged her place here let alone her noble heritage. It was one of the things he liked most about her, her lack of formality.

True her presence was one that commanded distant respect, but it was more to do with her own desire to distance herself from others, rather than her rank or title. Denying her title he could understand but her rank was another matter entirely, at least her rank in the temple. It was a position that she had earned, something that she'd studied, trained and worked for, not something that was simply been handed to her.

It was a trait that had severely limited Legolas' choice of wife over the ages. For there were very few women he knew who had earned all that they had. Least among them the elvish women of the royal court.

This wasn't to say that these were not good women or that he didn't like or respect them. It was simply that he could never love them. He would marry for nothing less than love.

And Legolas believed that what was between he and Liane was nothing less than love. Last night and many nights before, were proof that there was a great attraction between them. But it was the times between those passionate nights that caught Legolas' attention. They were not always easy or even enjoyable but love was never easy.

Lust is easy, love is hard and like is most important. That was what his mother had taught him about love. And he felt all of those things for Liane, and even with all of his uncertainties he was sure that Liane felt the same.

These moonlit trysts were enjoyable but he wanted more than secret meetings and moonlit trysts. He wanted Liane every night and everyday. Not an easy task for certain, but he would fight for her and fight hard.

And he would win her too, no matter the cost.

* * *

Liane peered cautiously around the large hedge she was hidden behind. She had crept back into the family garden in the hopes of getting back to her room unmissed. She'd managed to stay out of sight only with the aid of her camouflage training from the temple, but had abandoned it as soon as she entered her family's grounds.

Liane knew from previous experience that powerful elves like her father, Glorfindel and even her brothers were able to detect her brand of magic. She'd be much better off using good old fashion stealth to sneak back into her quarters.

It was still morning, perhaps nine thirty or ten o'clock, certainly late enough for people to be up and about. Last nights festivities however had left most of Rivendell abed and she was hoping that her family would be as well.

Quick as a shot and silent as a shadow Liane went from behind the hedge to an elven statue across the garden. She looked left and then right, no one. Very slowly she peered around the statue and up to the family quarters. The windows were all closed with no sign of life from within.

But that could mean any number of things, her parents could be asleep, or they could be in another room. In which case they would surely have noticed her absence and all this would be for naught. Still she had to try and get back to her room and change out of these wet clothes and perhaps gather her thoughts a bit.

Well it was now or never.

Liane took another glance around before darting across the last stretch of garden to the house. Throwing herself against the wall Liane edged along the stone wall until she was directly beneath her bedroom window.

Unfortunately there was essentially no way up to the third story window. Unlike the walls up to the healing room there were no vines here to climb, no gouges in the wall to get a foothold on. She would have to resort to a fair amount of acrobatics to get up there.

Surveying the house further proved that she would have to resort to a lot more acrobatics than she thought. From her position she would have to go to the northern corner of the house and get on top of Elrond's apothecary, from there she would have to get onto the houses decorative stone edging and tightrope her way back to the south end of the house, avoiding the breakfasts room's vast bay windows on the way, and from there pull herself up and over her rooms balcony.

Elrond's apothecary would be the most difficult feat; it led straight out into the gardens but also acted as something of a greenhouse for more delicate species of plants. Avoiding detection was going to impossible if someone were in there, the entire building was made of glass. And even if someone weren't there scaling a glass roof wasn't exactly child's play she might just have to resort to magic, which would surly give her away so close to Elrond wherever he might be. Liane could only hope that elves crafted their glass panes as well as everything else they made.

The clock was ticking, and if she wanted to get back to her rooms before noon, when surely everyone would have woken, she'd better get going.

With care Liane edged along the western wall and approached the glass apothecary. Inside the building all was quite, mortar and pestle lay untouched on the table. The windows glinted in the morning sunlight, she tapped it lightly, it seemed solid enough.

With a deep breath she leapt up into the air and grabbed the metal frame with the tips of her fingers. She struggled to get a hold for a moment then pulled herself steadily up onto the glass roof of the greenhouse. Bracing her feet apart to spread out as much of her weight as possible, Liane clambered up the roof and straight for the stone wall. Without so much as a second Liane leapt up again as lightly as she could and swung up onto the decorative stone edging along the second floor of the house.

Her feet were steady as she shimmied along the edging, keeping her back against the wall. She scrambled quickly around the family rooms large bay window, infinitely grateful that it was empty. Just a few feet more and she was directly beneath her own balcony. She swung arms and legs over the stone railing and burst through the tall stained glass French doors gratefully.

Without thought Liane strode into the dim and cool bedchamber but stopped dead a moment later.

"I hope you enjoyed yourself last night" Said a voice from the shadows behind her.

Liane turned slowly, her body stiff with horror, to face Adon. He stood just behind the still open French doors, leaning against the wall his arms crossed his face hidden by shadow.

"What do you mean?" Liane said stiffly.

"Well I assume it was my dear brother Legolas who you went skulking off with last night after I had specifically told you stay." Adon's blue eyes narrowed in the shadows reproachfully "I only hope that you had a good time and I certainly hope it was worth it."

Adon's icy words went through Liane like a knife, last night she'd asked Adon not to tell Elrond about her illness. He had promised not to say anything so long as she didn't get any worse, and disappearing could certainly be construed as worse.

It seemed that all of her sneaking around had been for nothing. If Elrond had been told that she had disappeared into the night when she was ill there was probably an army out there looking for her by now. All hell was about to break lose it seemed.

Liane sank down onto the foot of her bed with a defeated sigh, "What did Elrond say?"

"About what?"

"About me, uh, being ill and you know…" she trailed off feeling guilty and embarrassed under Adon's unwavering gaze.

"No idea."

Liane's heart sank, he must have been very mad if he couldn't even speak "So, where is he now?" The sooner she could find him the better.

"In bed I imagine, it was a very good party after all" Adon said "Gandalf's fireworks went over very well."

"In bed? But isn't he out looking for me?" Liane asked confused.

"Why would he be looking for you? When I so graciously explained to him that I had sent you off to bed after complaining of a dreadful headache from the fireworks." Adon explained simply, he stepped out of the shadows and closed the balcony doors with a quiet click.

"But you said-" she began and then realized that he hadn't really said anything about Elrond "Why did you lead me to believe that Elrond knew I had gone last night?"

"Well I thought it was just payment for running off with that erstwhile brother of mine when I had specifically told you to stay." Adon looked torn between mischief and stern disapproval, he settled on disapproval "How are you feeling by the way?"

Liane batted away his hand as he reached to take her temperature "I feel fine, I told you it was just the firework smoke. After I got some fresh air I felt perfectly fine."

"Is that what they're calling it these days, fresh air?"

Liane said nothing but glared knowing that there was no point in arguing with Adon. Especially since she couldn't truthfully deny his accusations, her good health was a silent testament of them. The fever and deep cramping pains had ceased as the dark spiny beast slumbered, sated and satisfied for the moment with last nights encounter.

"I'm fine, really. Now if you don't mind I'd like to get dressed, so you can leave if you please." Liane stepped aside so that he had a clear way to the door.

"Oh, you'll be getting dressed all right and then you'll join me in the great hall for breakfast." Adon walked past her but instead of going to the door he went straight for her wardrobe. He flung the doors wide and started rifling through its contents.

"And why am I going to do that?" Liane stomped over to the wardrobe snatched a silky chemise out of Adon's hands "I told you I feel fine."

"I don't want to examine you, I want you to keep the promise that you made me last night at the feast." Adon triumphantly pulled out an icy blue silk gown "Ah, perfect! And you'll wear this, so we'll match."

Liane took the gown feeling confused, she looked at Adon he was wearing a fetching powder blue tunic and leggings. "Promise?"

"Yes," Adon said as though he was talking to someone very stupid "You promised to help me make Morwen jealous and I to help you acquire some time alone with my dear brother. And since I seem to have all ready helped you do just that last night I think it only fair that you live up to your end of the agreement."

"Oh, right" Liane said finally comprehending.

"Good" Adon clapped his hands together "Now you get all cleaned up and changed and I'll wait for you down in the entrance hall and then you and I will have a nice public breakfast together."

Still clutching the silky gown and watching Adon slip out her bedroom door Liane wondered if this were perhaps not a very good idea.

Adon had indeed been waiting for her in the family entrance hall just as he promised, rocking back and forth on his heels looking as genial as ever. He looked her over and nodded appreciatively at the silken gown that he chosen for her and the matching blue ribbons in her hair. From there they'd proceeded down to the strangely empty great hall.

Last nights festivities seemed to have kept most of Rivendell abed, including all of her own family as well as Adon's. But Morwen and her parents, Mordrian and Acoria, had risen and sat at a table with a small group of drowsy looking wood elves.

"Excellent." Adon whispered as he guided them to a relatively empty table right across from Morwen's. He sat next to Liane and leaned in close to speak to her and graciously offered her all sorts of tasty morsels.

From across the hall Morwen shot furtive glares at the pair of them. Adon's genial grin got wider and wider every time he saw her do this and made a point of leaning in close to whisper something in Liane's ear just as Morwen shot another glare in their direction.

"Shall we spend the day strolling your father's lovely city darling?" Adon's breath feathered over Liane's delicate lobes. "I daresay if we do Morwen might just throw herself at me and declare her undying love for me."

The spiny beast raised its head and growled warningly as the other man whispered in her ear. Liane chuckled nervously and rose abruptly, wanting to put some distance between them to placate the beast inside her.

Morwen watched Liane and Adon leave the hall through narrowed eyes flashing in emerald anger. Mordrian watched them as well but wasn't particularly bothered by them, rather he was more concerned as to where that elusive councilor Erestor had gotten off to.

* * *

It took almost two hours for Legolas to ready himself for the meeting to come. He'd bathed, changed clothes about a dozen times, brushed and braided his hair in what he hoped was a dignified style and practiced what he was going to say over and over as he paced around the room with Katana trailing behind his every step. Even after he was sure he had everything just right his belly still cramped with nerves as he sought out the object of his nervous thoughts.

Lord Elrond was currently working happily in his apothecary. He hummed to himself cheerfully as pruned a potted plant and as such did not hear Legolas as he entered.

Legolas cleared his throat nervously and smoothed the front of his for the umpteenth time that morning.

"Good morning Legolas" Elrond said amiably turning to face him slightly but not setting down his very sharp, shiny pruning shears "What can I do for you?"

Breath and thought seemed to escape Legolas in a great rush. Elrond watched him with a curious, expectant expression. A fine sheen of sweat broke over Legolas as he silently anticipated Elrond's reaction to his visit.

"Yes?"

"My lord I have come to discuss your daughter…Liane" Legolas said carefully.

And just as he'd expected Elrond's features turned instantly dark and stormy "Oh?" he said in an ominous voice. He crossed his arms over his chest, but thankfully abandoned the sharp shears and leveled him with a piercing grey stare.

"Yes-I-well you see my lord…" Legolas faltered under Elrond's steely gaze for a moment. He had expected this he told himself but of course he had hoped that maybe… well no matter he would just have to carry on as planned.

"I have over the past month come to hold Liane in a place of great love in my heart. And I would like to-"

"Have you now?" Elrond interrupted sharply "Is that what you call how you feel about Liane? Love?"

Legolas' temper flared instantly "Yes!" he said hotly no longer nervous "What do you call it when a man can think of nothing else but a woman? Depriving him of sleep, appetite and all sane thoughts"

"At best, I would call that lust" Elrond answered calmly in direct contrast to Legolas' fiery temper "At worst, a dangerous obsession."

"Lust! Dangerous Obsession!" Legolas repeated incredulously.

"Yes, both dangerous emotions that I'd rather not be aimed at my youngest child." He pulled out two wooden stools, sat on one himself and offered the other to Legolas "So perhaps it is a good thing you are here to talk about her. The two of us can discuss what we should do about these dangerous urges you have."

Legolas goggled at Elrond. He had expected anger, outrage, even an earsplitting tantrum. But accusations of lust and madness? It certainly wasn't what he'd expected, but instead of being glad he was furious. There had certainly been a few times since meeting Liane that Legolas had questioned his own sanity. And last nights activities, and a fair few before that, could certainly be defined as lusty. But in all that time there was no doubt in his mind that he loved Liane, and no doubt in his heart either.

And he would not be told that he did not love her. Not by anyone, not even by Elrond.

"I disagree Elrond" Legolas said stubbornly, refusing to sit on the proffered stool "What I feel for Liane is not lust and certainly not a dangerous obsession."

"No?" Elrond said calmly, apparently not at all fazed by this "Is that why not once, not twice but thrice I have found you to be stalking my daughters presence."

For a moment Legolas looked confused but then flushed slightly as Elrond explained.

"The second night of my daughters return, you disappeared with her into the night leaving a trail of trampled flowers behind in your wake."

"I went with her to keep her safe!" Legolas near shouted, omitting the fact that he had been gazing dazedly at Liane's window from within the private family garden.

"And then for two weeks," Elrond continued unaffected "You sulked in the shadows of my city in the early morning hours and late hours of the night. Watching Liane depart and return."

"Of course I did! I wanted to make sure she'd gotten home all right!" And had despaired each morning as he saw the familiar slim shadow slip silently across the courtyard and out into the dark morning mists.

"And then imagine my surprise when I found you stalking not only Liane's footsteps, but my own as well." Again Elrond continued without any sign that he had heard Legolas "On the very night that I sought out my daughter to reconcile with her and there you were. Following, not ten feet away."

Legolas' heart dropped, he had no reasonable explanation for this last instance. Well no explanation that wouldn't land him in dire straights.

Elrond said nothing more but sat with a rather triumphant smirk on his face.

More out of defiance of that smug look than anything else Legolas explained that night "Liane came looking for me that night. And when she found me we spoke of your fight." Surprise replaced triumph on Elrond's face and he sat up a little straighter. "Liane was very upset about the fight. I told her to apologize and talk to you about how she felt. And, although I was only ten feet away and did not hear what passed between you, the two of you seem to be on much better terms these days."

It was Elrond's turn to flush with anger this time "And you think that gives you the right to love her? Because she has confided in you?" He rose up angrily from his stool to meet his eyes.

"No," Legolas was the calm one now "But it certainly says something about the way she feels about me that she would confided such personal information."

The barb hit its mark. Elrond's face returned to being dark and stony. That Liane would go to someone else with her problems rather than her family disturbed him deeply.

This small victory didn't lighten Legolas' heart as it should have. On the contrary it only drove home the sad gap that continued to linger between Liane and her family, despite everyone's efforts.

"She is young" Elrond whispered almost to himself and then more loudly "So young. Too young in fact, for you or any one. She's no more than a babe."

This was true Legolas conceded Liane was barely a quarter of a century old. By elvish standards she wasn't even an adolescent.

He had however planed for this argument and said confidently "By elvish standards yes she is young, but we measure age differently because of our immortality, we give our young more time to grow up. If he had been raised among her own kind"

Elrond flinched noticeably at this.

"She would not be as mature. But she was no raised among us. Liane grew up in a fast paced and violent human world. It has made her into a mature, intelligent and wonderful young woman, far older than her 23 years."

"And at what cost?" Elrond roared "Oh aye, she's all the things you say and well beyond her years. But at what cost? Her family, her culture, her own childhood? Well I say the price was too high!"

"And I agree" Legolas added "But it is done. It was done years ago and there's nothing any of us can do about it. We can't go back in time and change what happened, and I wouldn't want to.

Elrond looked taken aback.

"No, I don't think about what Liane would be like if she hadn't been taken twenty years ago. As much as I'd like to have spared Liane her orphaned life I don't care what she'd have been like if she had never been kidnapped. Liane is who she is now and I love her as she is and wouldn't have her any other way. "

The confrontation between himself and Liane three nights ago came rushing back to Elrond. Liane had accused him of not accepting her for who she was, of trying to make her into the daughter that he's lost twenty years ago.

And now Legolas dared to accuse him of the same thing "Are you saying that I don't love Liane as she is?" He demanded angrily. Elrond did love Liane, deeply as a matter of fact. But he was her father, did Legolas just expect him to let her go without a fight.

"No, I'm saying that Liane is who she is. And that she isn't a little girl. And that I _love her_." Legolas repeated, emphasizing his last point.

"But you think I want her to be something she's not. That all I want is for her to be the little girl that was taken from me twenty years ago?" Elrond refused to give in, he wanted a straight answer out of Legolas.

"I think you do love her, very much, and as herself. But that your view of her might be biased, that you will always see her as a little girl even when she clearly is not."

"Of course I'm biased" Elrond laughed "She's my child. How else do you expect me to view her? Never mind, I don't expect you to understand when you don't have any children of your own, Liane didn't understand either."

"With any luck I may yet understand your position." Legolas said quietly, hopefully.

Elrond froze, his heart stopped beating then started again, hammering so hard in his chest he thought it might burst out of his ribs any second "What do you mean?" His voice was hollow and hoarse.

Legolas took a deep steadying breath and said "I have come to ask for your permission to seek Liane's hand in marriage."

* * *

Liane and Adon had left the great hall in favor of taking a stroll outside.

"Did you see her face?" Adon was practically jumping with glee "I've never seen Morwen look so jealous! This is working out even better than I could have imagined."

Silently Liane agreed. Morwen had indeed looked very angry at the sight of them sharing breakfast and a very private conversation. Morwen had also followed them outside, though Adon hadn't noticed yet, and Liane didn't think she would tell him just yet. She couldn't imagine how he'd react if she did.

They'd come to Rivendell's vast domed library, and just then Erestor passed them as he went rushing inside looking frightened. Mordrian followed soon after looking suspicious but he passed the library and disappeared out of sight.

Liane frowned as she watched him go "Why doesn't Mordrian like you or Legolas?"

Adon sighed as he watched Mordrian as well "Well Mordrian is a bit old fashioned in his ways. He's never approved of fathers socializing with what he would call 'inferior species'. And unfortunately father passed on his diversified socializing to both his sons."

"What do you mean inferior species?" Liane asked looking perplexed.

"Humans, dwarves, hobbits, _other _elves. Essentially anyone who isn't a noble wood-elf."

"And he calls them, 'inferior species'? Even other elves?" Liane's temper flared instantly "And what would he know about humans anyway, he doesn't even look like he's ever met one"

Adon chuckled bitterly "Yes, well it's an ignorant opinion and ignorant opinions are usually born by ignorant people."

They rounded one side of the library in silence, Liane continued to ponder this revelation "Do-do a lot of elves think like that?"

"Some," Adon said wisely "But you're not likely to meet any here in Rivendell."

"How come?"

"Well Rivendell has always been something of haven for a diverse group of people. It was like that in middle earth and is the same here in Valinor. Elves of all backgrounds have come to live here, mostly elves who felt out of place among the Valinor born elves." Adon explained "And of course there are the hobbits, Gimli and a few half-elves."

"Oh, I had wondered why Elrond had named this place Rivendell just like in middle earth." Liane said finally understanding "He said it was out of sentiment."

"He probably just didn't want to bother you with all this dark talk of elvish animosity."

"You don't seem too bothered by all this 'dark talk' or sparing me of it" Liane grinned.

Adon didn't grin back "Yes well, best you know what you're getting into so that you're prepared."

"Prepared for what?"

"For others like Mordrian. There are more like him in Emerald Wood than I'd care to admit."

They stopped beneath a rather large lilac bush, Adon backed her against it leaving her no escape "But you mustn't let any of them get to you. Some will come right out and insult you to your face for your mixed heritage. Others will build you up high and then tear you down when you least expect it. But don't you let them get to you, you have nothing to ashamed of. And anyone who says so is a damn fool."

Liane blinked wide-eyed, more than a little taken aback. True, the fact that there was still discrimination in Valinor had been a little surprising but not unexpected. It was Adon's sudden change of demeanor that shocked her; he went from genial to serious in a matter seconds, he seemed to do that rather a lot.

That and Adon's advice was rather strange, she was in Rivendell not the Emerald Wood and she wasn't planning on going there anytime soon, especially not now. She tried to remember saying that she was going there but couldn't recall ever saying anything of the sort.

"Well I guess it's good that I'm here in Rivendell isn't it, what with my mixed heritage and all."

"But you won't always be here," Adon corrected her "Soon you will be a princess of Emerald Wood and then someday its queen."

Blinking furiously again Liane realized what Adon meant now. "Oh" she whispered in surprise not knowing to say. He stared sternly at her, she got a hold of herself and added "Yes well, don't worry about that. I've borne my fair share of ignorance and arrogance. That sort of thing hasn't gotten to me since I was a girl."

"Oh?"

"Yeah well it's not exactly like I blend in, especially not in Japan." Liane chuckled remembering how much she stood out and how desperately she had wanted to look like everyone else as a child. A desire that she sometimes still felt, to just be normal, to be anyone but herself.

"You'll make a fine princess and an even finer queen just as you are."

Once again Adon's change of mood had caught Liane off guard and she struggled to respond. It was quite possibly one of the nicest things anyone had ever said to her. She smiled shyly and cleared her throat nervously.

Adon smiled kindly and pushed an errant lock of her hair back behind her right ear and then guided them away from the lilac bush and back on their away.

* * *

High above Liane and Adon, green eyes darkened to near pitch black in fury.

Morwen stood in the shadows of the latched overhang of the second floor pathway. She'd been stealthily following Adon and Liane since they'd left the great hall.

The nasty little albino strumpet had attached herself to Adon like a barnacle the moment she'd entered the great hall. Why she had even changed her dress to match Adon's fetching powdery blue suit. The silly girl probably thought it would impress him. Personally Morwen thought Liane looked dreadful in blue.

Morwen snorted at the thought, from what she had seen so far of Liane in the past few weeks she wasn't going to impress anyone no matter how she dressed. She strode around Rivendell wearing boy's clothes, speaking the common tongue, riding astride her dirt colored nag, that rusty sword hanging insolently from her hips, she probably didn't even know how to use the thing.

Yes it would be just like Liane to pretend that she was some sort of great warrior. People around Rivendell spoke of how Liane belonged to some sort of magical order, that she was a high ranking member of it.

Morwen snorted again, Liane was nothing more than an errant child more human than elf. No one in their right mind would ever put her in a position of power, not even a human.

And Adon would never really want a girl like that, especially when he could have her, an elegant, pure-blooded and noble wood-elf. But Morwen's heart skipped a beat as she saw Adon back Liane against a lilac bush and leaned in close to tenderly caress her hair.

Since meeting Liane Adon had completely ignored Morwen. And one couldn't always count on Adon's taste, what with the way Thranduil had raised him. And she hadn't been exactly accommodating of Adon's pursuit over the last six ages.

It could very well be that Adon had simply given up on her after so many years of her brush offs. Morwen could understand that to a point, what she didn't understand was why he had decided to go chasing after some tomboyish trollop. Or why she suddenly felt her heart squeeze painfully at the sight of them together.

She should be jumping for joy at the prospect of getting rid of both Adon and Liane, her way to Legolas and the throne would be clear. But quite suddenly she was struck by an epiphany, a moment of pure clarity if you will.

Damn the throne and Legolas, she was tried of chasing them both. Tired of running to something she didn't want and away from what she did want, Adon. In truth she'd always wanted him; she was just too stubborn and afraid to admit it.

True Adon was just as strange as Legolas sometimes, but he never went running off on dangerous missions with some motley crew of friends, or talked to animals, or go hunting in the middle of the night. Adon was also a lot more sensitive than Legolas, being a healer and all, and certainly more charming. Adon had the impeccable manners of a true gentleman, rather than the rough and tumble ways of a forest ranger like Legolas. And he was a prince, not a crown prince, but a prince never the less, that would just have to do in a place of a throne.

But now, just as she had with Legolas, Liane seemed to have taken Morwen's place in Adon's eyes. Well she wouldn't stand for it!

And this time there would be no subtle tricks or games. This time she would make that girl wish she'd never met Morwen of the woodland realm.

* * *

It was late evening as Liane wandered outside once again. She'd slipped out of the family room after dinner claiming a need for some quiet and fresh air. In truth she just needed some solitude to ponder the day's events.

For the rest of the day she and Adon had strolled around Rivendell, avoiding the library where Mordrian still lurked, paying a visit to the stables to see a much neglected Herger and then taking a light lunch of apples in the orchard. They had then moved on to the outskirts of Rivendell, venturing to the cerin stones.

The cerin stones were now guarded by a dozen elven warriors around the clock, ever since her nighttime trip to the temple nearly a month ago. They all stood alert and attentive carrying bows and swords, some nodded as they approached while others eyed Liane suspiciously.

"So, tell me about these things" Adon gestured lazily to the stones "I've heard some rumors here and there and of course Legolas' side of it. But I'd much rather hear from you on the subject."

Adon had as usual kept his voice light but there was something peircing about the way he looked at her.

Liane took a breath to steady her self so that she could sound light and casual like him "Well it's all rather straight forward really" she said sounding more tired than light and carefree.

"These stones are the creation of a magical order, the Kurast order, an eastern organization of warrior mages and scholars. The Kurast is the last of its kind, the only place and people even aware of magic; it is their duty to guard the secret knowledge that passes from generation to generation of its members. One of the many secrets contained within the order was Valinor and its people."

"Are you saying that no one knows about the elves? The Valar?" Adon interrupted incredulously.

"Nope, the old history has been buried in the temples underground library for ages."

"How come?"

Liane resisted the urge to roll her eyes, she couldn't believe that she was going to have this conversation for a second time in less than two days.

"Why do you think?" She said sharply "If the elves, fairest and wisest of all beings, can't even get along with each other what makes you think that humans would be able to handle that kind of information."

Adon smiled sadly "Yes of course, how foolish of me. Forgive me for interrupting, please continue."

"Well anyway, like I said it's a secret, Valinor, the elves, the Valar and all that. The temple council decided long ago that we would never meddle in the lives of the elves or in Valinor." Liane explained hoping that Adon could see past the acts of one madman to the good of so many others.

"And so the temple did. But one man, Ryujiro, a powerful mage on the council had decided to use Valinor as a staging point for his own evil ambitions. He saw it was weak and struggling and made his move. He created the cerin stones secretly and took me."

"But why did he take you?" Adon asked perplexed "I understand the need for the stones, but what did you have to do with this evil scheme of his?"

"I was to be the carrier" Liane spat bitterly, this old wound still rankled, that she'd been nothing more than a tool "I was supposed to bring his evil here and let it lose on Valinor before he arrived himself. Knowing that as the only child born in the last three ages I would be welcomed back with open arms and without suspicion. In the beginning I think he hoped to win me over to his cause but in the end I'm sure he realized that he would need to use force to get me to go along with it all."

Liane glared darkly at the stones, one of the few surviving remnants of Ryujiro's treachery. She glanced over and noted Adon's stricken face.

"This plan was never brought to completion of course." She said hastily "Ryujiro was killed almost five years ago and his dark plans died with him."

Well almost all of it had, the little that remained had made her life a living hell for nearly two years.

"He sounds quite diabolical this Ryujiro. But what was he planning to do when he's accomplished all this?" Adon wondered aloud.

Liane snorted and resisted the temptation to spit "World domination of course, what more could an evil madman ask for."

"World domination? Surely you jest."

"Nope. Ryujiro figured the world would be better off under the rule of the Kurast order. But the order isn't what it used to be, there's only one temple left and the order itself went into secrecy centuries ago, vowing never to involve itself in matters of the outside world. And even if he could convince the order to agree to his plan there wouldn't have been enough of us to achieve this. Ryujiro was undeterred by this however, and he sought help from outside powers."

Liane closed her eyes against the bloody memories that surface in her minds eye.

"Who did he turn to?" Adon asked hesitantly as if he didn't want to know.

"The questions is not who, but what" Liane replied unable to banish the memories "Ryujiro went looking for an ancient and evil power to aide him. The idea was utter folly and proof of how mad he really was. What he sought to use wasn't something that could be controlled and directed for a person's wants and desires. In the end it destroyed him."

The memory of Ryujiro's face as her arrow had struck home in his chest, and just before Ryu Hyabussa had cut off his head, was burned into her mind for all time. Shock and total disbelief that he had been abandoned to death by the very force he sought to control.

Adon questioned her no further on the subject and directed them away from the stones and the curious guards, away from the dark memories that haunted Liane's eyes.

After they'd left the stones behind Adon returned to his cheery self and surprisingly her own mood lifted with his.

Unlike with everyone else Liane felt perfectly comfortable talking to Adon about things. Even her dark past, something she couldn't even speak to Legolas about.

Talking to Adon was rather like talking to Umeda. Maybe it was because they were both healers. They certainly weren't alike in any other way. If Umeda were here he'd probably sneer at Adon's cheerful manner and preening ways. And not even Adon's warm smile would be able melt Umeda's frosty front.

Either way, Liane felt distinctly sad as she and Adon parted shortly before the evening meal. Adon was off to the great hall in hopes of seeing Morwen, she hadn't told him that until that precise moment Morwen had still been following them in fear that he might start climbing things again.

Liane on the other hand was off to the family dinning room. Elrond might forgive her absence this morning, what with the last nights festivities, but missing supper would be pushing it.

She lingered in a dark corner of the garden staring blankly south, thinking pensively of all the things that had happened that day.

The sun had begun to set in the west, casting its red glow over Rivendell in preparation for autumn. Autumn, harvest time, a time when all of spring and summers hard work came to completion. Time for her own laborious plans to come to completion as well…

"Mae Govenen." Came a voice from her left.

Liane turned cautiously to her visitor. It was Morwen.

"Mae Govenen." She repeated, though with a heavy accent.

"No, no, dear you're pronouncing it all wrong. The Mae is not pronounced like may, its like my. Try again." Morwen said primly.

Liane did so, too tired to flare up.

"No, it's still not quite right. You're rushing through the Govenen like a child."

"Mae Govenen." Liane annunciated every syllable, just as Erestor had been instructing her.

"And once more " Morwen instructed as though she were speaking to a child "This time with a little more elegance and a little less cheek."

That did it. Who did Morwen think she was? Bossing her around like some errant school child.

Liane was just about to tell her off when a thought occurred to her. But of course, she thought with a grim smile, she and Adon had been speaking about it all day.

"You wouldn't ask a wood-elf to repeat herself like this." She said boldly, defiantly straightening to her full height.

"I wouldn't have to" Morwen snapped "A wood-elf would have done it right the first time."

"Do you have any idea how long it takes to learn a foreign language?"

"A wood-elf would not complain." She stated unsympathetically "But then the elvish tongue would not be foreign to a wood-elf as it is to you."

"I suppose not" Liane smiled without feeling "But as you know I grew up in the human world and I'm afraid that elvish is a rather archaic form of communication, so I never really bothered learning it."

"That much is obvious" Morwen sneered "It also appears that you never troubled to learn a lot of things. Like good manners and poise for example."

She looked down her nose at Liane's tangled and drooping braids.

Liane merely shrugged "Most women in the modern world have better things to do than sit around all day looking pretty and being demure. Like working for example, and that is a word and concept that I'm sure is as foreign to you as elvish is to me."

"Is that what you do? Work like some mule in the fields?" She looked disgusted and perhaps, if it were possible, her view of Liane had sunk even lower.

"I wouldn't expect some spoiled, pampered, _lady,_ like you to understand the value of accomplishing something for yourself." Liane smiled sweetly "But then you're just a noble wood-elf so I guess it's just something you can't understand."

"Oh I think you'll find that I understand more than you know" She said quietly, whirling around violently to face her "Oh I understand very well. I think it's you who doesn't understand girl."

"And what don't I understand?"

"You think you're so smart and don't you? And right now I guess I can't blame you for having such a high opinion of yourself. Right now everyone is overjoyed at your return, slathering you praise falling all over themselves to please you. But in a few months the novelty of you will wear off and your faults will start to wear thin on people."

"My faults?"

"Yes faults. How long do you think people will tolerate you strutting about Rivendell wearing boy's clothes, carrying that old sword, blathering on in the common tongue, jumbling up your embroidery, calling your parents by name." Morwen smirked nastily "Not long I think."

Unbidden Liane's face fell and her eyes lowered as all her own fears were spoken aloud.

Morwen swooped in close to her, so close that their noses nearly touched "Face it Liane, you don't belong here. Go back to your own people, back to the humans. You will never belong here, never be considered an equal. At best you'd be an object of pity but you will always be alien, always an outsider, never truly accepted."

She left then in a whirl of black silk skirts, leaving Liane and all sorts of doubts and roiling emotions in her wake.

Liane sluggishly proceeded on to dinner, her spirits distinctly low. Celebrian had inquired for her health after seeing her face and Liane did her best to smile and lie through her teeth. That she felt fine, but she was sure she just ended up grimacing.

Elrond had also asked after her health but he looked distinctly unsettled. Most alarmingly he later asked in low tones if she had seen Legolas that day.

Amazingly she managed to keep her face placid and somber as she answered that, no she hadn't seen Legolas that day.

Elrond nodded jerkily and went back to his dessert tart, though he didn't seem all that interested in it.

As a matter of fact Legolas' absence was starting to worry Liane. Throughout the day the beast slept peacefully, occasionally raising its head when Adon got too close, but mostly it stayed silent. Since night had fallen however the creature began to stir restlessly in its cage. It growled and thumped its spiny tailing making her stomach cramp and her head ache.

The solitude of the garden wasn't helping either. On the contrary the beast became even more agitated and aggravated by the absolute silence and solitude, it only magnified the fact that her mate was not there.

Liane bent double clutching her stomach, she collapsed onto a stone bench near a fountain, a fine sheen of sweat breaking over her shaking body. She raised a trembling hand to her eyes, where was Katana when she needed her? Only her lir could help abate this pain. But that wasn't entirely true; there was someone else who could help, someone who could banish this pain forever.

Legolas.

His name rolled through her body like a soft summer wind. He could sate the beast, shut it up for years, quiet and still.

The creature paused expectantly at the thought of Legolas, the tip of its tail twitching in anticipation.

No, she would no go looking for Legolas, now was not the time.

The beast roared in outrage but Liane steadfastly ignored it. Last night she was ill prepared for it but tonight she could deal with this on her own, she would have to.

Liane focused on the lights coming from the house. At first the stark contrast of the lights and the dark garden made her eyes water and her head ache pound. The lights before her brightened unnaturally as she unfocused her eyes, making them slightly crossed. A white light surrounded her, swallowing her and the beast up in its blinding bleaching strength.

Nothingness enveloped her, embraced her, until she was nothing, there was no being called Liane, there was no beast, no world. There was only the white light. It wasn't really a pleasant experience, not existing, but it was certainly better than bearing the brunt of her incarnation and the dark creature that it had created.

Somewhere in the distance there was a rumbling in the air. Passing it off as the submerged beast Liane continued to focus on the white light and nothingness. But then unbidden things began to dim, a darkness started to close in on the white light. Dark shapes started to solidify and refocus, buildings, statues, tress, the garden. She was in the family garden.

Realization dawned on her with a jerk as a large raindrop landed on her nose with a splat.

The garden, she was in the family garden meditating her way through her incarnation pains. How long she had been sitting on the curved stone bench she didn't know. But the lights form the house had all gone out. Except one, a single light shone dimly from her own bedroom windows, someone must have lit it for her.

But that didn't explain why she had been brought out of her trance.

Another water droplet landed on her nose and she tilted her head up to the sky and several more droplets splashed onto her face. Dark black clouds blocked out the stars and moon, rumbling ominously. Liane stared up at the clouds blankly where had they come from? The sky had been clear all day and night, there hadn't been even a whiff of a storm on the wind. And was it just her or were those clouds moving in a rather odd way? Instead of traveling across the sky as they should the clouds remained in one spot, a rolling slithering dark mass above Rivendell. She stood and squinted up at the dark sky.

But before she could get a better look the heavens opened up and she was deluged with sheets of cold rain. Liane didn't move, she remained where she stood not noticing her soaking gown and hair, squinting up at the sky though the rain suspiciously. Something wasn't right here, this didn't add up-

"Liane!"

Liane whirled about to her visitor, poised for an attack, all of her sense riding high.

Blond hair and blue eyes shone through the downpour as the stranger rushed towards her.

Legolas.

He shone through the darkness like beams of sunlight. His appearance took her off guard and her search of the skies was abandoned. As were all thoughts of meditation as her inner beast purred in contentment as Legolas finally reached her.

"Legolas" she whispered like prayer, or curse.

"What are you doing out in the rain like this?" He took her by the arm and dragged her out of the rain "Come on, you're all ready soaked through to the bone."

They stood beneath an archway that led out to the front of the house. Grey rain fell in sheets all around them blocking out light and sound, leaving them in a kind of island.

Once again Liane was trapped and alone with Legolas and once again the beast rose up to claim its prize. This time, she promised herself, she would resist from the start. Nothing was going to get out of hand this time.

Stepping back and away from Legolas, Liane tugged at her soaking dress and ruined ribbons.

"I was just distracted. I was meditating, or at least trying to." She explained coldly, trying to put some sort of distance between them in the confines of the dark archway.

Legolas looked taken aback but only for a moment "Meditating?" He eyed her suspiciously "Well I suppose I can't blame you for seeking out some clarity. Who wouldn't after spending an entire day with my dear brother Adon."

"Actually I found Adon's company very soothing." She replied smoothly and without thought.

"Did you now?" his voice turned as cold as her own "Perhaps the two of you were planning to meet here tonight and _meditate _together."

Liane blinked, was Legolas jealous? No, he couldn't be, except for that horrid incident nearly a month ago he had never acted that way again. But then she had rather encouraged him with her clothes and behavior, but that was only because she believed he and Morwen were together. The whole thing had been an utter disaster, leaving them angry apart for two weeks. And she wasn't keen to repeat the incident.

On second thought maybe she should encourage this tonight. The separation would certainly make things easier.

Still she wondered why he was jealous all of the sudden. Hadn't they spent much of last night in a very naked embrace? How could he think she was interested in Adon after that?

But the look in his eyes told her everything she needed to know.

Even in the near pitch darkness of the archway she could see the feral glint lurking just behind his eyes. A beast of his own had grown inside of Legolas and now drove his instincts as they did hers.

They must be getting close then if Legolas was also being affected; a day perhaps two at most and it would all be over.

"Don't be ridiculous" she said quickly "We were only talking. And the only reason we spent the whole day together was for Adon's half-mad plan to make Morwen jealous."

A plan that had worked very well if her encounter with Morwen was any indication. It struck her then that Morwen might not have said all those things to her out of bigotry but out of jealousy just as Legolas threw accusations at her. Still, out of jealousy or intolerance the insecurity that had grown in her since then still gnawed at her subconscious.

Maybe Morwen was right and she didn't belong here. She looked down at her soaked and rumpled dress, at her hands still clutching the ruined ribbons and she knew that she didn't belong here with any type of elf, or her family, or even Legolas.

Well, after the cerin stones were dealt with she wouldn't have to worry about that, she would be gone and this time, she wouldn't be coming back.

As if sensing her departure Legolas closed the distance between them with one stride, trapping her back against the wall and forming a cage with his well muscled arms.

"I can think of a dozen different reasons a man would like to spend the day with you, and none of them have anything to do with Morwen."

"Like what?" Liane said more bravely than she felt trapped as she was.

"Like this." He let down his arms and pulled her hips roughly against his own and kissed her. Liane would have protested at his rough treatment his mouth wasn't so tender on hers own.

His lips slid across hers like the touch of a feather but she felt the shock of it course through her body like an electric volt. With a gasp Legolas tore away from her and pushed her back against the wall, holding her at arms length. He was breathing very hard and very fast, and for a moment he wouldn't look at her.

Which was just as well Liane thought, or else he would have seen her lopsided grin and glassy eyes before she managed to return to a barely straight face.

"This isn't what I came to find you for." He said almost to himself stepping further away from her.

"Well thank goodness for that." She snapped without real rancor.

But he seemed not to notice "Yes." Legolas ran a shaking and through his wet hair letting out his breath with a great sigh.

This was not how he had planned to do this at all. For one thing the sun was supposed to be shinning on a clear summer's day rather than the deafening rainstorm of early autumn. He was supposed to be elegantly dressed not soaking wet and bedraggled. And Liane was most certainly not to have spent the entire day with his preening younger brother.

But there was no way he could have prevented any of it, Elrond had kept him locked up in his apothecary all day arguing. Making him explain his reasons for wanting to marry Liane, and then explain again and again before finally giving his verdict on the situation.

Afterwards Legolas trudged back to his rooms feeling completely exhausted, collapsing on his bed sweaty and with a massive head ache. It took an hour long soak in the bath for him to wash away the days frustration before he felt fit to see Liane again.

By then it was well past dinner time, and most people had gone off to bed. All his plans for the day could have been for naught but something told him that Liane was still awake. That same something led him out into the garden right to her.

It was rather frightening how the connection between them was strengthening. Even now he could practically hear Liane's heartbeat. The strong pulsing rhythm was hypnotic and for a moment he got lost in the sweet sound of it. But he supposed this was all a normal part of being in love. Elves after all felt love at a much deeper and stronger level than humans, he was sure this was normal.

As he listened to Liane's heartbeat and watched her chest rise and fall in the darkness all of his perfectly planned speeches and pretty words washed away with the nights rain. On the contrary every molecule in his body abandoned the cause of words all together. He had no desire to ask for what he wanted, only to take… but he had promised Elrond…

Suddenly the image of Elrond's stern face brought Legolas back to earth. He had promised and he wasn't the sort to break his promises, no matter how much he might have wanted to.

"What happened last night brought something very important to my attention" He began formally "And I wanted to talk to you about it."

"All right" Liane said warily.

"Liane I-I" he lifted his eyes to meet hers in the darkness "I love you."

"What?" she whispered as though she hadn't heard him.

"I said I love you." He repeated stepping close to her again "And I want you to marry me."

"What!" she shrieked, her eyes widening in shock.

Legolas took a breath but he was smiling "I said I want you to marry me. Will you marry me Liane?"

"I-What?" Liane's eyes flew from side to side searching desperately for an escape "What on earth would make you ask that?"

"I want us to be married properly. To be bonded in ceremony, not some late night tryst." He explained, even though at that moment a late night tryst sounded very good to him. It was late after all and Liane looked perfect for a tryst, what with her satin gown clinging to her in all the right places and hair loose and sweetly disheveled, raindrops lingered on her long dark lashes magnifying her bright blue eyes so that he almost found himself falling into them. "I want to celebrate our union with our family and people."

"What do you mean married in a late night tryst?" Liane asked breathlessly, steadfastly ignoring his proposal.

Legolas looked as confused as she felt "The night you arrived, in the steam cavern, last night. All those times we came so close to being bound together as man and woman. I'm not proud of it " He added hastily at her alarmed expression "Believe me I would never have thought myself the type to bond with my mate in some midnight meeting. But alas, you seem to have a rather undoing affect on me.

He smiled ruefully and ran a hand lightly down her arm to rest possessively on her hip.

Liane was speechless, if she understood what Legolas was saying the actual binding of an elven couple wasn't in some sort of marriage ceremony like humans but in sex. The Kurast bonding of soul mates was much the same, but somehow she hadn't thought elves would use such methods.

"So, you're saying that when elves marry, the actual bond is made when the couple...couples?"

"Yes, is that not the way for everyone, well not everyone, I know that humans and hobbits do not view coupling as a lifelong bond. But we are not humans or hobbits for, us making love is a bond for life."

"And where do you think I grew up?" her eyes bulged in astonishment "With humans you fool! Humans don't take sex so seriously, and they certainly don't view it as a binding marital contract."

"I see."

Liane threw up her hands in frustration; didn't he understand what they had almost done? True most humans did not consider sex a binding act, but the Kurast did.

Most of the Kurast took vows of abstinence and celibacy, but there were a select few blessed with soul mates, the other half to a broken soul. For them sex was indeed an eternal bond shared between two mates. It was a bond they would renew every five years during a warriors incarnation.

A warrior's incarnation was an instrument of magical renewal and release. In the old days an unblessed warrior might have spent their incarnation energies on the battle field and blood lust, but there were no more battles to fight anymore. Today those unblessed warriors without soul mates would often fast and meditate in deep seclusion for days or even weeks.

Whatever method a warrior employed to get through their incarnation it was typically an uncomfortable and hellish experience. It threatened a warrior's strict control over their emotional state and consequently their control over their magic.

And Liane was no exception, but knew that she would have to hold out against the power of her incarnation until it reached its peak, or all her planning would be for nothing. But with her mate so close… well Legolas wasn't exactly making her time easy. She had to find a way to scare him off, and the further away he was from her, the better.

She would have to turn her incarnations roiling emotions to her advantage, drawing up all the dangerous anger inside her, Liane would drive a unmovable wedge between them. This closeness was too dangerous to her plans, it had to stop.

"So you just decided to not tell me about this little nuance and go ahead with your actions without consulting me?"

"I assure you Liane, I had no conscious intention of binding us together in such a manner" But most certainly an unconscious one "Which is why I spoke with your father today and asked him for permission to seek your hand in marriage properly."

"You talked to Elrond about this!"

"Of course, it is not only tradition but just good manners. I would not appreciate some errant suitor binding my daughter to him without my permission." He smiled ruefully at her. "And in truth Elrond wasn't too happy even though I had taken the time to ask. It took nearly all day to convince him, he put up a good fight, but I managed to win him over eventually. Which is why I am here tonight to ask you properly, to marry me."

"No." The word was out of Liane's mouth before she could stop it.

Legolas' face was blank in the shadows, but just then a single bolt of lighting whipped across the sky and threw his features into sharp relief. He looked livid, and was that a flash of hurt she saw in his eyes?

"Why?"

Only one word, torn hoarsely from Legolas' throat, at that moment Liane felt sorry for him, wished that she could say yes. But a binding ceremony was not in the cards for either of them and she felt wrong misleading him further. It was time to end this.

"I don't want to get married, I never have." She answered simply and in part truthfully, for although fate had granted her the great gift of a soul mate, she had always desired an unattached life. Fate had other plans for her however, Liane's life was never meant for her, she was there to perpetuate the freedom and safety of others not herself.

Liane knew this now and accepted it, and it was absolutely essential that she adhere to that fact or Valinor would be lost.

"I see," Legolas said quietly but there was nothing calm about his voice "So all those nights were really nothing more than midnight trysts to you."

Liane nodded jerkily in the darkness.

Legolas pressed his body against hers and cupped her face in his long calloused hands "Did it mean anything to you Liane? Any of it?"

YES! A voice shouted inside her but she whispered instead "No, it was just-just…"

He gazed deep into her eyes, hard, as though trying to see into her mind to find some falseness to her words. Liane gazed back unwaveringly, she suppressed the beast that tried to rise up and claim its mate who was so close and kept her face blank.

"I see," he said again, taking his hands away from her face leaving Liane aching for his touch "Would you now be willing to consider those nights something more? To consider me more? To consider marriage or even a simple courtship?"

Liane swallowed hard against the vulnerability in his voice, against the instinct to throw herself at him and tell him how much all their time spent together had meant to her. Never before had she been so intimate with someone, and she never would be again.

"No."

He seemed not to believe her and if it were possible even angrier than before "And this," he grabbed her by the shoulders and kissed her hard, thrusting his tongue boldly into her mouth and then withdrawing as quickly as he'd entered "What does this mean to you Liane? Does it mean nothing?"

Liane did not answer, not trusting herself to speak.

"Or how about this?" He wedged his knee between hers and bunched her skirts up around her waist, "What does this mean to you? When I rub you like this?" He moved his strong thigh between her legs, the damp fabric of his robes creating a scorching friction on her thighs and mound.

She bit her lip and turned her head away, exposing her throat to Legolas' wandering lips "And when I do this?" He tugged gently at her ceremonial earring but without his usual teasing and tender manner.

"Does this still mean nothing to you Liane? Do I?" His hot breath filled the sensitive shell of her ear and Liane felt as though she had gone deaf, all sound was drowned out except for the sound of Legolas' deep voice, panting in anger, desire, and frustration. "Still nothing? Then how about this?"

And in the blink of an eye the weight of his body was lifted from hers and Liane thought herself free at last. But just as quickly she knew she had been wrong. Where his leg had been only a second before now Legolas shoulders stood in its place, bracing her legs apart in the most wanton of ways. His hands still bunched in her skirts around her hips Legolas was left with only his mouth as a tool.

And what an exquisite tool of torment and pleasure it was, hot puffs of air feathered over Liane's exposed womanhood, fanning the all ready roaring flames there. A cruel smile curved his mouth as he placed a soft kiss on her pink mound, relishing the way it quivered under his lips just as Liane's mouth did when he kissed her, he lavished her mound, her thighs and lower belly with soft kisses just for the feel of it.

Liane whimpered above him and even in the darkness he could see that it was tears that now lingered on her dark lashes not raindrops. But he didn't care, some part of him wanted her to feel his pain and anguish from her rejection, while another urged him onward, to take, to claim her in a midnight tryst just as he had promised he wouldn't.

"What say you now Liane?" He asked snidely "If none of this matters, why do you react so? Do you really expect me to believe that I mean nothing to you when you give yourself to me so easily?"

Pride snapped Liane's eyes open and banished her tears "It's like I said Legolas, I was raised among humans and we do not take sex so seriously. This and you are not unique or special in anyway."

In a strangely feral display Legolas bared his teeth at her like an angry animal, the implication of her words only fueled his rage and determination to have her. Without warning he released his hold her skirts and let them fall about his shoulders. With two long lean fingers he dipped right into the core of her until the last of his knuckles disappeared in delicate, wet pink flesh. Liane gasped in outrage and tried to close herself against him but he deftly found the red hot jewel with his left thumb and stroked in slow, languid circles knowing that it would subdue and inflame her at the same time.

Once again Liane let out a cry of pain and pleasure that echoed within the tight confines of the archway.

Her words still burning brutally inside him Legolas vowed to know the truth of the matter right then and there. While he held her enthralled with the slow strokes of his fingers inside her and the hypnotic circles on her pretty little jewel he made his move. In one sweeping movement he had removed his hands from their erotic task and threw Liane's legs over his shoulders, he pushed her up against the wall above him and slipped his tongue deep inside of her.

At first the feel of her most delicate folds quivering around his tongue, the sweet honeyed taste of her seeping gluttonously into his mouth, over his lips and down his chin, nearly undid him. But this was no pleasure task, he was here on a mission, to make a point. He swirled his tongue around inside of Liane, darting out only briefly to flick playfully at her pleasure jewel. The taste of her invaded him, not just physically, but emotionally, mentally, spiritually, and he knew that she had been made for him and that no other had touched her like this, no other had the right to touch her like this, no other would ever touch her like this.

As quickly as he had begun Legolas released Liane, he stood quickly letting her legs fall to the ground, holding her up by the pressure of his body as her legs wobbled dangerously beneath her.

He smiled triumphantly "Talk all you like of human rituals, but I have tasted you, have tasted the very core of you," he leaned in close to whisper in her left ear "I have tasted the truth. No man has touched you like this, and after tonight no other ever will."

Liane swallowed hard and her eyes shone with tears of rage and self-loathing, but her body responded against her wishes, leaning on Legolas' once again bracing leg.

"Now you shall be mine." He hissed hoarsely as he raised his own robes to expose his heated length.

It pressed against Liane's belly and she recalled every ripple and vein in the velvet covered iron rod before her. Desire above all else to feel those contours and textures inside of her just as she had felt Legolas' tongue moments before flooded her. And she would, the look in Legolas' eyes told her she would, told her that his quest for a proper marriage ceremony had ended, that he would bind her to him in whatever manner suited him.

It was this knowledge, in that moment, that he would sate every desire the beast inside of her had, would silence that beast for five long years, that brought Liane crashing back to earth, she couldn't allow it. And before the beast had time to react, just as Legolas had wrapped one of her shaking legs around his waist, the very tip of him poised at her entrance Liane drew up a jolt of electricity so powerful that it sent Legolas crashing into the opposite wall.

He staggered against the wall, trying to stay upright and catch his breath.

"Do not presume to think that I am yours Legolas!" She shouted in a booming voice, drawing upon the creatures terrible fury "Or that you can have me when I have expressily denied you. I do not belong to you, nor would I want belong to a man who would force a woman to have him against her will. Leave and be thankful for my mercy on you tonight for you surely do not deserve it."

Legolas said nothing but simply stood there as though he could not believe what he had just heard. But not a moment too soon, for his hesitation nearly brought Liane to the brink of taking it all back, he turned and walked straight backed out into the rain and out of sight.

With a cry of anguish Liane slid down the wall and collapsed into a heap on the flagstone floor. Her head dropped onto her knees and she covered it with her arms to muffle the sounds of her sobs.

Why had she been cursed with this destiny? Why would Eru bless her with the ultimate gift of a soul mate if she was never to complete there bond? To be forever broken and incomplete.

But she knew the answer to that question. Long before her birth, the actions of one man had set her life onto an unavoidable path, a circle that was soon to be complete. She could feel the truth of that knowledge in the stagnancy that hung in the air of Valinor, in the unnatural stillness, the lifelessness.

And yet she was born into this lifeless world, she was born with a purpose, the time of her birth, her parentage, had all been predetermined ages ago by that one traitorous man.

It seemed that her destiny was more entwined with that man than with her own soul mate.

It was a cruel fate and she had never resented it more than she did then.

The dark rain clouds rumbled loudly harmonizing with her own tears, or so she thought. A rough tongue lapped at her wrist and Liane lifted her head heavily to meet Katana's somber gaze. She sniffed and scratched her softly behind the ear, Katana purred and butted her head against Liane's leg in silent support.

Katana, although young, was a lir blessed with ancient and unsurpassable knowledge from Eru. She understood Liane's purpose in life better than anyone, and felt deep sorrow for the trials she had face and would come to face in the future.

"Why?" Liane whispered raggedly "Why Katana? Why does it have to be this way? Why me?"

"_You know the answer to that" _she said uncharacteristically cryptic.

"_Do I? Sometimes I wonder at my path."_

"_It is natural for all creatures to question their destiny when it becomes difficult."_ She turned suddenly stern _"But you must not waver."_

Liane closed her eyes and banged her head back against the wall in frustration. _"I never expected it to be so difficult, I have faced demons, death and destruction, have vanquished evil incarnate and never wavered. And yet here I waver, I feel so weak."_

"_Killing demons, facing death, vanquishing evil, these are all things you were trained for at the temple. But this you have never been prepared for, such a task would be impossible."_ She butted her head against her lir's leg again _"I do not envy you lir, but you must not waver."_

"No, I will not waver," Her eyes became hard as she stared at the ceiling "That I vow."

Katana purred sadly and leaned against her lir, Liane remained sitting there for the rest of the night.

* * *

Outside a dark force seethed with ancient anger and relish at the sight of the fallen warrior. The entity split, with one speeding away to the west and the other remaining to keep watch and wait.

Smaller and quicker than before the dark entity arrived within hours of its departure, the cloaked figure was pleased as his dark servants came to him.

"Show me what you have seen" He commanded just as he had before.

And just as before the shadow khan shifted from their swirling dark form and descended into the waiting pool below. In black and white, images of that nights activities played out on the surface of the pool like a silent movie.

Although there was no sound to the images it was quite clear what was happening, and moment by moment the cloaked mans eyes narrowed at what he saw. A young elven woman meditating on a stone bench, the woman waking from her trance, glaring up at the clouds suspiciously, a blond man dragging the woman out of the pouring rain, the couple arguing in a darkened archway, the blond elf striding away stoically from the woman out into the rain, the woman collapsing onto the ground, a young snow leopard coming to comfort her lir.

And lastly, and once again without sound but clearly visible in the pool, the woman's mouth formed the words _"I will not waver, that I vow."_

Livid the cloaked man waved a hand releasing the shadow khan from the pool and back into their natural hulking human form. He paced away from them thinking fast, damn that stupid girl! It seemed as though her honor and strength was once again going to ruin his plans.

Well, he would not have it! He was not that fool Ryujiro, impatient and reckless, for years he had planned this moment. Had waited and carefully set the board up for this moment. And it was not going to be spoiled by that half-breed child and her insatiable honor.

He faced the shadow khan grimly, "Show me…show me…" He hesitated, what he needed now was something to propel Liane into bonding with her soul mate, something that would over-ride her precious honor and appeal to the dark beast he knew lurked inside of her. The beast was his only hope, it would not care for honor or destiny, its only purpose was to claim its mate.

He would have to find something to drive it into a frenzy so that it would take over Liane entirely. But what?

"But what?" He growled angrily. He thought back to all the things he had seen from the last trip the shadow khan had made. Then he was certain that Liane was on the right path, his path that was, she was nearly inseparable from her soul-mate, no one seemed to come between them. Except maybe her father, but he had been taken care of that day, there was now nothing between them. Well except for that dark haired she-elf.

He whirled about to face the shadow khan again "Show me the dark haired she elf."

They showed him a woman sitting with Liane in a bay window sewing and talking merrily.

"Not her you idiots!" He snarled "The other dark haired one, the one who is always hanging on the blond one."

This time the shadow khan got it right. A dark haired she-elf swam into view in the pool, peering around a stone statue spying on Liane and her father, getting caught up in Katana's trap, arguing with the blond elf. Even in the black and white vision of the pool he could see the catty, traitorous slant to her eyes, the way she looked at the blond elf. Not with love but with a lusty sort of greed gleaming in her slanting eyes and sharp features.

Liane's honor might not waver, but the greed of the dark she-elf he could turn to his will.

And it would be through that greedy she-elf that Liane would finally find her downfall.

**

* * *

**

**FINALLY! A NEW CHAPTER! **

**A large marching band comes trampling across the page blaring the song 'Hail the conquering hero!' Elephants, horses, monkeys, camels, ostriches, jugglers, acrobats, and floats followed all bearing banners bearing the words 'FINALLY A NEW CHAPTER!' leaving behind a trail of confetti, ticker tape, free candy, and a copy of the new chapter for everyone. **

**Slowly the parade turns a corner and the music fades into the background. A shame faced looking woman sidles into view, it's….the author. She wrings her hands and checks to make sure that her bullet proof vest is on properly, she clears her throat nervously, the crowd waits in resentful silent.**

"**Ahem, now I know it's been awhile but I have a very good explanation for making you all wait so long for this new chapter. I had some serious plot barriers to overcome with this chapter and as you might have noticed we're getting pretty close to the end so I thought it rather important to work out the finer points of the story before releasing this chapter, since essentially it's the beginning of the end. Be assured that I am on the right path and as Liane would say, 'I will not waver, that I vow!' But I also realize that all my faithful readers and reviewers might still be feeling a great deal of resentment towards me so I have decided to let you all throw fictional pies in my face. Please feel free to throw as many as you like, but be advised that all those wishing to throw pie's at me must review this chapter! Muahahaha! Thought you'd get away with not reviewing out of spite didn't you! But if you want to throw pies at me you must review! Muahahah1 Muahhaha! Muhaha!"**

**Author furtively checks to make sure her bullet proof vest is still on, it is, "Muhahaha! Muahahaa! Muahaha!"**

**Seriously though, sorry about the wait everyone. Please Read, Review, Throw Pies, and Enjoy!**

**Love War**


	28. Chapter 28

**As always, Read, Review and Enjoy!**

**Chapter 27**

Liane staggered into her room, not caring for the racket that she made. She stumbled over the lush rugs that carpeted the marble floors. Growling in irritation she kicked them back in place and slammed the door shut with a satisfying bang. She stood in the middle of the room, still as a statue, every muscle in her body drawn taut to the breaking point. Silence pressed in on her like a vice until she was sure she would suffocate from it.

A choked breath tumbled from her mouth in a pitiful attempt to cover a sob. But it didn't help, uncontrollable sobs poured out of her like water. Liane's legs buckled and she collapsed hard onto her hands and knees.

Katana sat quietly on the bed; she made no move to comfort her lir knowing that it would do her no good. This pain was Liane's alone and her path was one she would have to walk alone.

That was probably one of the most difficult tasks that Katana had ever been set. To stand aside as her lir walked such a difficult path alone, when it was her God given duty to walk beside her no mater what. Katana had been there for the past ten years of Liane's life, and those had been by far the most difficult. And now she was meant to stand aside when her lir needed her most, but that was the fate that Eru had dealt them and now they both had to live with it.

Still Katana couldn't just sit there and do nothing. Without hesitation she rose off her haunches and joined Liane on the floor. Salty tears blotted Katana's fur as she butted her head against Liane's.

Liane pushed her angrily away "Get away from me!" She shouted shoving Katana away hard, making her stumble and fall. "You don't care! What does it matter to you if I feel pain? What does it matter to anyone? I should just accept my fate and get on with it right? Isn't that what you're going to tell me? That it's my duty to walk this path?"

Katana remained painfully silent in the lir link.

This silent conformation of her accusations did nothing to satisfy Liane. She pushed herself up onto her feet, shamed by her own weakness. And came face to face with her own bedraggled reflection. The floor length gilded mirror before her showed her a stranger.

A lost she-elf wearing a rumpled and ripped dress, hanging off one shoulder, tattered ribbons in what remained of her once elegant braids. Red rimmed eyes, kiss swollen lips, hollowed cheeks, and a look of utter defeat.

Shame and self-hatred washed over her with a shudder. Is this what she become? A seasoned Kurast warrior reduced to a tattered, sniveling child? And for what? For a family she could barely remember? For some insignificant man who couldn't see past his own physical needs?

"_He's not insignificant; he is the key to all of this."_

"So, once again you rise up in defense for Legolas and stand for him instead of me." Liane spat bitterly, gazing at Katana's reflection "If he is the key then what does anyone need me for?"

"_Legolas may be the key but you are the hand that will turn it."_

Liane let out a bark of mirthless laughter "And so it is left to me to finish it, as always."

"_It was always your task to complete; it was decided before you were even born."_

"_Then perhaps I should live up to that destiny at last."_ Her reflection looked frightened and she could not bear to see her own fear staring back at her any longer. A clenched fist rammed into the smooth reflective surface and shattered it. Bits and pieces tinkered to the floor in a shower of glass mirroring the rain outside.

Blankly Liane stared at the last few shards of glass that remained in the once handsome mirror. She may have shattered her fear but the pain remained. It clawed at her belly and worked its way up into her throat threatening to break free in more body wracking tears.

But she couldn't, wouldn't, allow that to happen. Liane was done crying. It was time for her to be the adult that she so often claimed, to be the Kurast warrior that had survived countless battles, victories, and devastating losses. It was time to cast off these false pretenses. She was not a lady, nor was she an elf.

The damp dress clung fretfully to her skin as she tried to pull it off with grace and care. Liane let out a growl of frustration and abandoned removing it carefully. The flimsy silk gown ripped easily in her firm grip and floated to the floor aimlessly.

Naked she searched the room for her uniform. It sat newly mended and folded neatly on top of a large wooden chest. Liane shook it out with a flick of her wrist. The back where she had been stabbed nearly a month ago was sewn together almost seamlessly, the only hint of the tear being the slight difference in the fabrics color.

The black uniform slid over her body in a familiar embrace, silent, cool and comforting. Strange how something that had seen so much violence and death gave her comfort. She supposed that was rather revealing of her character.

Fine silks and muslins were not who Liane White was. Elegant circlets and soft slippers did not fit her; they bound her as no chain ever could. Sunny days, cheerful gatherings, and a warm hearth were not where she belonged.

No, Liane White lived in the dark cold shadows of a predator. Her appearance was one that mirrored her home, black clothes covering from her head to foot, making her a living shadow. Cold, steel instruments of death adorned her body in place of jeweled finery and trinkets.

She was not Liane, Ulioseth, Meathorwen, lady of Rivendell, daughter of Elrond and Celebrian, savior to the elven people. She was Liane White of the Kurast, an orphan, a powerful warrior mage, death to all her enemies, and a scapegoat and sacrifice on the alter of other men's mistakes.

Covering herself in soft silks and sweet smelling perfumes could not hide her from her destiny when it came knocking. It was time she put off these false airs, time to stop hoping for another way out, time to finish it.

Steel rang out as Liane drew her sword from its sheath.

"It's time I settled this matter once and for all" She whispered to no one an in particular.

The sword whirled silently through the air in a well practiced movement.

"_Liane, what are you doing?"_ Katana asked watching the sword warily as it twirled in her lir's hands.

"I said, its time to end this once and for all, didn't I?" Liane replied distantly as if she were in her own world. "And that's what I'm going to do."

"_But you can't do that!"_ Katana ran round her lir hoping to stop her _somehow_ _"This isn't right, this isn't how it's supposed to-"_

The sword stopped twirling and was now held firmly in one hand, and Liane struck.

"_Liane, don't!" _

But it was too late, Katana shut her eyes tightly unable to watch as the rune worked blade, for which Katana was named, did its work. She waited breathlessly for... for what? She opened her eyes, first one and then the other, and saw long thick, handfuls of snow white hair fall harmlessly to the floor at her feet. She stared at them for almost a full minuet before she turned her round eyes on Liane.

Liane smiled dryly down at he "What did you think I was going to do, kill myself?"

Katana felt very much like saying yes! But could not bring herself to voice such doubt in her lir aloud.

"_Why did you do it?"_ she asked instead as Liane gratefully slid the sword back home in its ebony sheath.

For awhile Liane did not answer, staring blankly about the room and then with a glance down at her shorn locks she answered _"It had to be done. Now there is nothing to stop me from completing my task."_

Katana did not understand for a moment and then _"You've marked yourself."_

"As married" Liane finished for her.

"_To the order"_ Katana clarified just to make certain that they were both sure what Liane had done.

Liane nodded sagely, negligently fingering the uneven hair that went to just below her ears.

"_But why?"_ Katana asked in astonishment _"I would have thought you, of all people, would want to distance yourself from the order, not bind yourself so tightly to them. After all the grief they've caused you."_

Liane shrugged _"Ryujiro and Joseph are not the entire order. They were the ones who betrayed me. The order however, well they practically raised me. The order fed me, clothed me, educated me and trained me with the skills that would save my life countless times." _She rubbed absently at the ornate earring given to her on her initiation at the age of fourteen.

"_I owe them everything I have."_

"_Not everything, not that much"_ Katana corrected her sternly _"That belongs to Legolas."_

"_It never belonged to either of us, you said so yourself."_

"_But-"_

"Enough!" Liane interrupted curtly. She stepped over and past Katana and wrenched open the balcony windows. Wind and rain lashed at her and splattered Katana generously, dampening her soft fur.

"_Where are you going?"_ She asked as Liane stepped out onto the balcony pulling the uniforms mask over her face, making her a tall shadow against the lightening struck sky.

"_Where I belong"_ The words echoed quietly through their link long after Liane disappeared into the storm.

The rain outside reflected Legolas mood perfectly, dark, ominous, and bleak. Legolas lay on his back in his bedchamber, staring blankly up at the ceiling. He still wore the robes that he had so meticulously chosen yesterday to propose. They were damp from the rain now, just like his spirit

Last night had been an utter disaster. Everything had gone according to plan, until Liane point blank refused to marry him that was. Everything just went downhill from there.

Liane had rejected him, he had forced the issue, and then Liane had forced her rejection back on him with her magic. And then, after about an hour of sulking in the rain, he ended up back here. He'd slumped onto his bed, his legs feeling wobbly and his chest still sore where Liane's bolt of magic had hit him. Or maybe it was just his heart breaking.

Legolas snorted bitterly, that bolt must have addled his wits if he was getting so romantic. Clearly, judging by the events of last night however, his wits had probably been addled long before he'd proposed to Liane.

So in the end, Elrond had been right about everything. He supposed he should go and tell Elrond this, admit to being wrong about everything and surrender his courtship of Liane. But somehow he couldn't bring himself to do it. The very thought made his chest contract uncomfortably and this time it had nothing to do with the dark bruise that marred his chest where that magic bolt had hit him.

Legolas was just contemplating how long it would be before someone would come looking for him, it was well past breakfast, when a loud pounding on his door jarred him from his melancholy thoughts. He didn't bother getting up to answer the door as his guest did not wait for him to do so anyway.

"Are you in here Legolas?"

It was Adon, striding into the dark room, only he entered his room without invitation. A privilege only a sibling had.

"You missed breakfast, excellent eggs, and father sent me to come find you." He was checking the antechamber not having seen him on the bed.

"Why?" he said flatly, wishing but not expecting, that Adon would just leave.

Adon whirled about and strolled over to the bed "What are you doing down there?" he asked standing over him looking perplexed.

"Lying down" Curse his brother's obtuseness "That is what one usually does in ones own bed. Or so I've been told, why? What do you usually do in your bed?"

"Oh, I could think of a lot more fun things to do in bed than lay down." Adon's face took on a far away look "Something involving me, a bed, Morwen, a warm bowl of honey and a paint brush."

"How artistic." Adon smile roguishly down at him, Legolas just snorted "But I wouldn't count on that particular fantasy ever coming true."

"Ohhh, don't give me that again." He just waved a hand at him dismissively "I'll have Morwen and that a bowl of honey any day now."

"No, you won't" Legolas sat up and stared at his brother with steely eyes "And you had best get used to that."

Adon's smile slid off his face instantly and he raised a dubious brow "You're in a funny mood today."

"On the contrary my young brother" Legolas swung his legs over the bedside and stood "I haven't been this clear headed in almost two months"

"Almost two months. That would be about the time that you met Liane wouldn't it?" His smile returning easily "Got it all figured out now have you?"

"Right you are brother" He started pacing around the room. "Well, I guess you could say I was, _struck,_ by an epiphany last night."

"Were you now?" Adon drawled and crossed his arms over his chest as he watched his brother pace from one side of the room to the other. "Would you care to enlighten me to this epiphany of yours?"

Legolas halted in his pacing and said, quietly gazing at the floor, "There is no such thing as love. No such thing at all."

Silence greeted this statement. before Adon let out a whoop of incredulous laughter slapping his knees merrily as he joined Legolas in the middle of the room.

"You almost had me there brother" he slapped Legolas heartily on the back "I actually almost believed you there for a moment."

Legolas said nothing just shaking his head at his poor, unenlightened brother.

"There's no such thing as love" He mimicked before letting out another whoop of laughter.

"I'm so glad you find this amusing" Legolas sneered, Adon's laughter was starting to grate on him.

"So am I" Adon replied jovially not catching on "Now shall we nip off to the kitchens for a bit of- My God, you're serious."

Adon's face dropped suddenly, he peered closer at Legolas, taking a step toward him "Aren't you?"

"Nice of you to catch on." Legolas replied coolly "I daresay that the seasons have changed at least twice by now. Your getting slow in your old age brother."

Legolas left his brother gaping at him, standing in the middle of the room, to stand before window.

"It's you who's getting slow in your old age if you actually believe that." Adon scoffed indignantly.

"If you only knew what my age has brought me." Legolas said in what Adon felt was an extremely superior and annoying tone "And if I thought you would pay it any mind I would tell you. But I know you too well brother, ever the optimist, ever the champion of _true love_."

"Enlighten me then" he chirped "You might find me more open minded than you think, oh wise elder brother."

"All right" Legolas whirled about, his cool demeanor now gone completely "All right. You want to know what I know, to be _enlightened_. Well here it is Adon. There is no such thing as true love. There is only lust and dangerous obsession."

"Lust" Adon looked non-pulsed "And dangerous obsession."

"That's right. I've been thinking this over all night." Adon was taken aback by the slightly fanatical gleam in his brothers eyes. "It all makes sense now. I mean think about it, all the people we know who claim to be _'in love'_ "

Adon thought about it, but did not find himself particularly enlightened. His puzzlement must have shown on his face for Legolas pounced on him, grabbing him by the shoulders as if he might shake him.

"Think Adon" He whispered frantically "Aragorn and Arwen, a dangerous obsession that led to the end of Arwen's life!"

"She sacrificed her immortality because she loved Aragorn." He protested, shocked that Legolas would accuse two of his closest friends of not loving each other.

Legolas seemed not to hear as he went ranting on "Eowyn. Her lust and obsession with Aragorn nearly cost her life as well after she went running into battle after him."

"I wouldn't let Eowyn hear that if I were you. You told me yourself that Eowyn was a shield maiden well before she had even met Aragorn. It was just a crush anyway, then she met Faramir, what do you have to say about them? He helped her heal from a near incurable wound."

This did not deter Legolas however, he had to make Adon understand, to save him from the heartbreak that was sure to come.

"Listen Legolas, I don't know what's gotten into you" he stepped out of Legolas' grasp "But I'm hoping you'll come to your-"

"And you" Legolas interrupted quietly.

"Me what?"

"It's happened to you as well."

"What are you talking about? I'm not obsessed with anyone."

"Oh no?" Now he looked smug once again "What about your dear friend _Mory_. I used to liken the way you chased after her to that of a lovesick puppy. But now I see your actions are clearly that of one obsessed and overcome with lust. It gets worse every age and yet it never gets you anywhere."

"I will forgive you for that once." Adon hissed furiously "But only once. Because you are my brother."

Legolas didn't look the least bit intimidated, on the contrary he had that same aggravating superior look on his face.

"I don't know what's brought all this on Legolas, but I suggest that you keep these sorts of accusations to yourself from now on. Because Aragorn, Arwen, Eowyn and Faramir won't appreciate them anymore than I do."

"You just don't listen do you!" Something inside Legolas snapped and he grabbed Adon by the shoulders and shook him. All his anger broke free in the face of Adon's unwavering loyalty to Morwen and true love. Maybe he was jealous, maybe he was just damned angry, or maybe he was both. Whatever the case, there was no stopping him now.

"You'll never get Morwen! There is no such thing as your precious true love! And even if there were Morwen still wouldn't be yours. She doesn't care, all she cares about is herself and the crown."

"Ohhh don't tell me about Morwen!" Adon shook himself out of Legolas' hands. "I know her a lot better than you do! The moment you reached your maturity you went off fighting orcs or saving the world. But I stayed and I learned more about Morwen and true love than you ever will!"

This struck a terribly insecure nerve in Legolas. Would Liane have rejected him if he did know more about love? Had his inexperience bungled it up? But this was only fat in the fire now. He shoved Adon and started backing him against a wall.

"If you know so much about love then why are you in here with me instead of living out that honeyed bedtime fantasy of yours with _Mory_?" Adon's face hardened and Legolas' voice lowered a pitch "Is that a hint of doubt I see creeping into your eyes brother? Admit it, deep down inside you know that I'm right. You've failed. And I think you know why."

Adon went silent, a deep sense of dread forming in the pit of his stomach. He had been chasing Morwen for almost his entire life and had never caught her. And despite the jealousy she'd showed yesterday morning at breakfast, he hadn't seen hide nor hair of her since. Perhaps, like so many of his other plans, it had simply not worked. Failed.

"It's not really your fault Adon, you couldn't win" he said consolingly "None of us can."

That got Adon's attention, his eyes snapped up to take in Legolas' appearance, he looked at him closely for the first time since coming to find him. At first glance Legolas looked as mad as he sounded, clothes damp and wrinkled, his braids frayed and coming undone, the hem of his robes splattered with generous portions of mud. But underneath all that mud his attire was completely out of character for him. Sleek formal robes in the royal colors, his official prince's circlet atop his head though slightly askew, his signet ring and boots of the finest leather.

Whatever Legolas had been doing last night had been rather important. And with no official engagements on the horizon or the recent past, Adon was left to assume that it had been an impromptu, and important, event that had prompted his brothers' sudden change of fashions.

"What were you doing last night dressed like that?" he asked curiously, but he had a slight inkling what it was.

Legolas eyes slid out of focus for a moment before he barked hoarsely "Nothing."

Adon snorted derisively "Looks like a lot more than nothing to me."

"Don't you-"

"Don't I what?" he spoke sharply, the embers of his temper flaring to life "Accuse you of engaging in some _'lust and dangerous obsession'_ of your own."

"What I feel for Liane isn't-" Legolas began but he stepped short as he realized that he sounded just as delusional as Adon.

But Adon heard him and jumped on his misstep "What was that? Did I just hear you right? It sounded like you were just about to say that you loved Liane, that what you feel for her is more that lust and dangerous obsession."

"I was going to say no such thing" he tried to sound dignified and nonchalant.

"Liar"

"What did you call me!" Legolas' own temper returned and he threw out his chest arrogantly.

"I called you a liar, a fraud" Adon threw out his own chest meeting his brother toe to toe. "Going on about all this lust and obsession nonsense. Debasing my relationship with Morwen. Calling me a failure. Well I'd rather be a failure than a fraud. And besides."

Dark blotches of angry red stained Legolas' cheeks.

"And besides, by the look of you I'd say you did a little failing yourself last night. Which makes a you a fraud _and_ a failure."

"At least I haven't been failing all my life!" Legolas shouted with a shove.

"At last I'm not a fraud and a failure!"

"Take that back!" He shoved him again.

"No!" Adon shoved back.

And then, out of nowhere, the two brothers were in a full on fight. Punches were thrown, shoving ensued and a great deal of yelling went on before the two tumbled to the floor.

"Failure!" Legolas shouted, struggling to land another punch as Adon squirmed beneath him.

"Fraud!" Adon shouted back as he struggled to get the upper hand.

"Failure!"

"Fraud!"

The two wrestled with each other earnestly, rolling around the room, knocking over furniture and kicking up rugs. Lightening flashed and thunder crashed overhead as a beautiful vase went crashing to the floor.

"Failure!

"Fraud!"

A third voice joined in the chaotic cacophony "Stop it! Stop it!"

But neither brother paid them any mind. Legolas landed his punch right in Adon's left eye socket. But Adon soon gained the upper hand as he kneed Legolas hard in the stomach. He rolled on top of the winded Legolas ready to hit him back

But before he could even draw back his clenched fist a slim, surprisingly strong, hand descended painfully on his right ear while another went to Legolas' left. Both brothers gasped as the sensitive cartilage was twisted mercilessly in Indwen's expert hands.

"That's enough!" She yelled as she pulled the feuding brothers apart.

Adon was hefted up to his feet while Legolas was left sprawled on the floor. Both of them rubbing their ears where their mother had grabbed them.

"Now" Indwen straightened her dress with a sharp little tug. "I don't know what the two of you were arguing about, but I imagine it was something rather heated. That, however, is no reason to start rolling around on the floor growling and fighting like a pair of wild dogs."

"But mother-" They both began before being cut off by Indwen.

"I don't want to hear it!" Her voice remained calm but her eyes were blazing "And I shouldn't have to. You are both of you ancients of our kind and yet you have acted like sulky children. And if you are going to act like children then I will treat you like children."

Adon and Legolas both looked as though they would protest angrily but Indwen overrode them again.

"You will separate until you can approach whatever you were arguing about without resorting physical violence."

The two looked away from each other, glaring in opposite directions.

"You" Indwen turned to Adon "Go" she pointed to the open door, which he promptly stormed out of.

"And you" she rounded on Legolas still sprawled on the floor "Stay here or go. Just stay out of Adon's path."

Indwen glided out the door with grace and dignity but flinched as the door slammed harshly shut behind her. She rolled her eyes and sighed as Adon's shadow disappeared down the candlelight hallway.

Out of the shadows a familiar and welcome figure appeared.

"They're grown men, ancients! What were they thinking acting like that!" Indwen threw up her hands in frustration.

Thranduil slid a warm placating arm around her elegant shoulders. "I doubt if either one of them was thinking at all. Love often robs one of ones ability to think straight."

"Love?"

"Aye, my love." Thranduil smiled sadly down at his wife "Only love could make two brothers so close fight so."

Indwen looked back at the door and the empty hallway sadly.

"Have no fear my love" he assured her with a squeeze "They will find their way our sons, through this thorny thicket called love. And then, they will truly be men."

Indwen beamed up at Thranduil "Such a poet. So many hidden talents, if the people only knew."

Thranduil wiggled his eyebrows at her "I think you'll find most of my hidden talents packed away in our bedroom."

"Oh, really." Indwen drawled, a slow smile sliding inexplicably across her lips "Perhaps you'd better show me these other hidden talents. After all, there really shouldn't be any secrets between a husband and wife."

"Right you are my love. Right you are."

And the pair of them disappeared into their chamber to occupy themselves with some indoor pursuits on account of the rain.

Lust and dangerous obsession. That was what Elrond had called his feelings for Liane. At the time it had angered Legolas to have his feelings reduced to such a thing. But after last night, a deflated part of him agreed.

He truly couldn't believe the way he had behaved last night. What had gotten into him? To practically force himself and an eternal union on the woman he loved. It was despicable. He'd only ever thought such actions were for the desperate or the mad.

And yet, another part of him, a part he did not care to acknowledge, raged at him that he'd had every right to do what he did last night. That Liane was lying when she said what was between them was nothing more than sex. That it meant as much to her as it to did him, that _he_ meant as much to her as _she_ did to him. That they were meant for each other, that she was his to claim, and that had been the moment to do it.

Which was absolutely absurd, Legolas assured himself. Liane was not his, elves did not claim their mates like property, and if he and Liane were meant to be together she would not have refused to marry him. And as something dark and ugly inside him rebelled at these very thoughts it was Liane's rejection that hurt the most.

Something strange was happening to him, Legolas knew this, knew that this dark thing inside him was not, could not, be part of falling in love. But he _was_ in love with Liane, all dark and strange behavior aside, he was certain of the true nature of his feelings.

It only made the pain of her refusal all the more unbearable. If only he could attribute his feelings to a dangerous obsession and lust. Then he might be able to simply turn away form her rejection, to turn away form her. But even now as Legolas lay on his bed, staring at the ceiling with a mixture of hurt, anger and bitterness he thought of going to her.

Something about this whole situation wasn't right. Even if he could pass off last night as a moment of temporary insanity he could not discount the growing darkness in himself, nor Liane. For all her protestations to the contrary, she had wanted him last night. It wasn't just in her body language, but he had seen it in her eyes, a reflection of his own primal needs. And the needs of her heart, she did love him, he was sure of it.

But she had held back, she'd forced him away with the power of her magic and her words. But why?

If she felt for him all the things he felt for her, then why push him away? Was it simply that she had more control? No, she'd lost herself in wanton abandon more than once with him, it had to be something else. The only other times that Liane had pushed him away were out of fear and anger. She was certainly angry with him last night, but had he also detected a note of fear in her voice as she fought back?

Then if it was fear that fueled her anger and rejection, what was she so afraid of? Did she fear the physical joining? Or was it the reality of being joined together for an eternity? Or was it something else entirely? Was there something that Liane was hiding form him?

Whatever it was, Legolas intended to find out. He picked himself up and dressed with renewed vigor. He wasn't sure what this darkness was between them or why Liane was so afraid of him, but he was sure absolutely of one thing. Legolas of the Emerald Wood loved Liane of the Kurast order with all his heart, and she felt the same.

Adon heard the rather persistent knocking upon his bedroom door, contrary to the knockers' opinion, he was just ignoring it.

After his conversation with Legolas, Adon was in no mod to receive visitors. It was probably just his mother come to bolster his spirit which he was not in the mood for either.

Maybe, just maybe, the ever cheerful and understanding son of Thranduil wished to sulk for a while in his room. To contemplate whether maybe his elder brother was right. Maybe love didn't exist; maybe there was only a kind of dangerous obsession and lust. Maybe he had been prey to both for the past six ages. And maybe it was time that he admitted to that and the fact that neither one had gotten him what he wanted. Maybe it was time to simply give up on Morwen.

The knocking suddenly became pounding.

"By the blood of Elbereth can you not leave me in peace! Enter!"

There was a pause and then the door quietly eased open and shut again. Adon did not turn to face his unwanted guest, hoping that whoever they were that they take note of his mood and leave.

"Adon?"

Of course, Morwen. Only she would deign to grace his presence when he didn't want to see her.

Such a vexing creature his Morwen, it was one of the things he loved most about her. But perhaps it was time to stop thinking of her as his Morwen; she never had been after all. And with his luck she never would be.

"Adon?" this time he could hear her step closer.

"Yes?" he answered a sigh.

"I was just wondering if you would like to go for a stroll outside." She spoke tentatively.

"It's raining Morwen" he said flatly, still not turning to look at her.

"Oh. Yes, of course." She sounded nervous now "Well perhaps you'd like to have breakfast then?"

"It's one o'clock in the afternoon Morwen."

"Oh, right, well lunch then."

"I'm not hungry." He straightened and crossed his arms resolutely over his chest, hoping that he was making his point clear. He did not wish to be disturbed right now, or ever again by Morwen's vexing moods.

"All right, I'll just go then shall I?"

And when he made no protest, she did.

Morwen slumped dejectedly against the hard wooden door outside Adon's room, all her fears confirmed by Adon's stony silence and cold rebuffs. She had lost him.

Morwen bit hard into the knuckles of her clenched fist to keep the tears from spilling over. After six ages of denying him, and one day being utterly ready to surrender to him, she had lost him. Oh, he may not have come right out and said it, but it was all there in his voice, his posture, the way he wouldn't even _look_ at her.

And all because of _her_. The her in question being that albino brat, Lane. Ever since her arrival Liane had been stealing all the things Morwen cared about. Like the attention and affections of the two men she loved most. Both Legolas and Adon had fallen for that, that girl! And brushed her off like some sort of household pest.

Well she knew when she wasn't wanted. If those two fools wanted Liane then they could have her. She wouldn't stand in their way as they made fools of themselves fighting for her. Her mind made up, Morwen straightened, wiped away tears she refused to acknowledge and strode confidently away from Adon's door.

But not two steps into her stride Morwen paused. Was this really it? Was she really just going to walk away from the man she loved? Or did she really love Adon at all? If she could just walk away from him and leave him to another woman, did she really love Adon at all?

Did she really and truly love Adon?

Morwen thought back to their long history. How Adon had always been there for her when Legolas had gone off into the forest on some dangerous misadventure. He'd been there to keep her company, to make her laugh, even to listen as she we on and on about Legolas. Even as elfling's he had stood by her side. And as they grew older he chased her, courted her and wooed her, with little success for the last six ages.

And as for herself, well she may have been chasing Legolas for just as long, but it was always Adon who she went home to every night. And if she were absolutely truthful she would admit that it was the crown she was forever chasing and not Legolas. Even her dreams betrayed her true feelings, for it was Adon who stood next to her as King of the Emerald realm. Not Legolas.

Yes, she decided finally, she did truly love Adon and she wanted him for her own. And no albino brat would get away with taking her love.

Midnight blue skirts swirled as Morwen made an about face. She rapped loudly on Adon's door and entered without waiting for permission.

Clearly about to tell his latest intruder to leave, Adon was half turned toward her, a rude rebuke waiting upon his lips.

"I need to talk to you Adon" Morwen stated, confidence firmly back in place "And I did not particularly care for the way you addressed me just now."

"Perhaps I no longer care for how you feel Morwen." He said quietly as he turned resolutely back to stare out his window.

Morwen swallowed hard past the sudden lump in her throat, she would not cry she promised herself. "And might I inquire as to what you do care about then?"

"And what dos that matter to you Morwen."

Damn him, he was being deliberately cruel! He knew that she cared for him, didn't he? But instead of this emotional response Morwen remained calm and cool, just as her father would. "Just out of curiosity I suppose."

Adon merely shrugged.

"I wonder…" She trailed off and wandered over to examine a large wall tapestry, hoping to draw out his curiosity.

No such luck, Adon remained stubbornly silent.

"I wonder" Morwen repeated a little louder this time "If your sudden lack of interest in me has anything to do with a certain someone. Someone with white hair and a predisposition for the common tongue."

"This has nothing to do with Lady Liane." He near snapped. Adon never snapped at her.

"I see." She drawled, not believing him "Well don't worry about me Adon, I can be patient."

"Patient?"

"Yes, patient. I can wait for you to get Liane out of your system. I know that this is just a passing fancy, she's new and foreign. I know very well how much you like _unusual_ things."

Adon rolled his eyes and shook his head not bothering to defend Liane, that would only get Morwen riled up and then he would never hear the end of it.

"And then once the novelty of that, _girl_, wears off, you'll come back to me." She circled around to his side, her fingers trailing softly along his shoulders "You always do."

"Not this time Morwen." He said quietly "Not this time."

Morwen just laughed "Do you honestly expect me to believe that some little tomboy has stolen your heart."

"This has nothing to do with Liane!" He shrugged angrily away from her and began to pace around the room "And if you can't see that then there is no hope for us."

A ball was beginning to form in the pit of Morwen's stomach. This was serious, Adon was completely serious. And contrary to popular belief Adon was a serious man underneath all that goodwill and cheer. He was fiercely loyal to the people he cared for, a gentle doctor and always ready to put diplomacy first if it meant saving lives. He usually only showed that side of himself to the people he cared about, and it usually meant trouble.

Trouble could very well be what Morwen was in for if she wasn't careful. In that moment Morwen knew that her next words could make or break her chances with Adon.

"Then perhaps, out of sympathy, you might enlighten me as to what this is really about."

"This is about lust."

"Lust?"

"Lust and dangerous obsession." Adon stared broodingly out into the pouring rain "I'm starting to think my brother was right."

"What are you talking about? What was Legolas right about?" Leave it to Legolas to muck up her relationship "Adon what do you mean? What's-"

"Us! This!" Adon slashed his hand violently through the air "Everything I ever thought I felt was a lie! Love! Ha!"

Morwen didn't know what to say really, she had expected a lot of things, but not this.

"I should have known it wasn't true when my own, sickness, was reflected right back at me in your eyes."

"Sickness?" To say she found the accusation that she could be afflicted with such a _human_ thing a, sickness, offensive was a mild description.

"You know very well what I mean. You, chasing after Legolas and his crown. It's been an obsession of yours since we were elfling's, at times a dangerous one. I would even go so far as to say that you lusted for it. As you never lusted for me."

"I should certainly hope not!" Morwen huffed indignantly despite the dire circumstances "A noble lady, such as myself, should not bow to such base emotions as lust. I can't imagine what my father would say if I ever did."

Adon tutted "And so it comes down to Mordrian once again."

"What about him?" Morwen demanded defensively, for she loved her father dearly.

"Nothing, just that you're very loyal to him. In truth it is one of the things I admire most about you, your loyalty to your family." He admitted "It does make getting closer to you rather difficult however. Since your father views me with the same amount of respect as you view Liane."

"That's not true!" she protested, knowing very well that it _was_ true "Ada just wants what's best for me, just as any father would."

"And what your father thinks is best for you, has nothing to do with me" Adon finished for her "Or Legolas for that matter, even if he is the crown prince."

"I don't care about the crown!" Morwen yelled desperately. Everything Adon had said was true, her father had always steered her away from both brothers. He disapproved of both of them for their association with outsiders and would probably be very sorry to see her ready to give herself to one of them now.

Adon snorted derisively.

"Well I used to want it." She confessed "But I don't anymore"

"Of course you don't" said Adon smoothly "Just as you decided that you no longer wanted it, and Legolas, an age ago, and an age before that, and another age before that. What's really different this time is that I'm not going to be fooled into believing it, or listen to it. So just leave Morwen, I'm not failing for it this time, or ever again."

"It's not a lie or a trick" She actually stamped her foot in frustration, just as she used to when they were children. "I'm serious Adon. I don't want the crown, I just want-"

"Don't!" Adon shouted grabbing one of her arms and giving her a little shake "Don't lie to me Morwen! Not about that."

He looked as though he wanted to shout some more and was having a very hard time restraining himself from doing so.

"Just go Morwen" he said, sounding deflated and sad, turning back to look out the window "Just go."

"No!" Tears welled up in Morwen's emerald green eyes making them shine like jewels in the darkness, her lips began to quiver with suppressed hurt "I just want you Adon! I love you! And I don't care about the damned crown anymore or what my father thinks. I just to want to be here, with you."

Adon's heart clenched at the words he had waited so long to hear, so very long. And yet he couldn't bring himself to turn around and take Morwen into his arms, to tell her that he believed her and that he loved her. Because a part of him didn't, couldn't, believe her. Knowing that if he did turn around he would soon find himself heartbroken and alone, just as Legolas said he would.

"You don't believe me" she whispered, astonishment and hurt filled her voice as the tears she had worked so hard to hold back went spilling down her cheeks.

A fiery knife sliced through Adon at her tears, but he refuse to turn around.

Morwen stared blurrily at his cold back, the broad shoulders, the fine lines of him, his dark curly hair spilling over his emerald green robes. Emerald was his favorite color, for her eyes he had said once.

He was such a fine man, Adon, and suddenly she felt herself besieged by a wave of inexplicable heat in the chilly chamber. Her tears dried up instantly as she pondered this strange feeling. It had hit her hard at first, so hard that she wavered on the spot thinking that she might faint from the strength of it. The heat did not lessen, but after a while it moved to pool in her belly and pulsed there for a moment before it dropped to a place no noble lady would speak of.

And then she knew, her mother, Acoria, had never adequately explained how one knew when one was in love. She'd only said, rather cryptically, that Morwen would know when it happened and when it did she would know what to do about it. Morwen certainly knew now that she was in love with Adon. And now the pulsing heat between her legs told her what to do about it.

"Then I suppose I'll just have to prove it to you."

Adon rolled his eyes; Morwen's arrogance could never be banished for long.

"Adon"

She said nothing more, obviously waiting for some sort of reaction, but he wasn't going to give her one.

Silence greeted his own silent refusal. Morwen hadn't left, hadn't even spoken or moved away. What was she still doing here then? If she was gong to prove something to him what was she waiting for?

"Adon please look at me" said Morwen. But there was no arrogance or manipulation in her voice this time, only, truth.

Curiosity got the better of him and Adon turned round to look at her. And there in the middle of the room was the object of all his fantasies. Morwen, standing in a pool of midnight blue silk, naked and waiting.

Without a word Adon crossed the room. He wound her ebony hair around his wrist and tipped her head back to look at him.

"Yes or No"

Morwen was frozen to the spot, caught like an animal in that indigo gaze, swirling with desire. Her answer would decide both of their futures.

And then so low that it was almost inaudible over the storm she answered.

"Yes."

Over the storms thunder Morwen begged him to stop, and she begged him never to stop.

A group of masked figures gathered in circle around a single man and one shadow khan.

"It's time" said the man to the group of masked warriors and their lir.

One stepped boldly forward "Are you certain? What if she detects us?"

"She will detect nothing!" The man said sharply sending the bold warrior back to his place amongst the others. "By now the ravages of her incarnation will have overcome her; she will be immobilized by the pain. It will take all her strength just to hold out against the demands of her incarnation, let alone be able to detect us."

The others relaxed but the bold one spoke again "What about Katana? She will not be affected by Liane's incarnation. What happens when-"

"Nothing will happen!" The man cut across the warrior again "Katana will be, disabled, and will never warn Liane again."

The warriors shifted uneasily amongst themselves. All of them had lir's and knew what price they came at. If a lir died a warrior would go mad and surrender to the death ritual. And even though a warrior with a soul mate, just as Liane had, could withstand the death of their lir if their soul mate still lived, no one wanted the blood of a lir on their hands.

Each of them sought council silently with their lir's. Hawks, ravens, foxes, wolves and leopards remained silent within the links however, but neither did they protest this plan. And so the warriors did not protest either.

As though knowing what had just transpired the man in the middle nodded curtly and turned to the shadow khan "Right. You will go back to Valinor. First you will capture the elf called Morwen, I have shown you what to do before, proceed as planned. In the meantime instruct the others to dispose of Katana. It shouldn't take long; we will follow after you send us the signal through the cerin stones. Is that understood?"

The shadow khan bowed with a mutinous glare.

The man smiled "You will get what I promised you. But only if you do as you're told, this one last time."

The shadow khan glared again.

"Now go."

The soulless shadow disappeared into the evenings growing darkness.

The group stood silently, until the ever bold warrior spoke again "What if they won't do it? How can we be sure to trust them?"

"Because I am offering them more than Liane ever will."

Now it was the lir who shifted uneasily.

"What?"

"Their freedom."

"Elrond"

"Elrond!"

Elrond jumped in his chair, sitting up straight "What?"

"Are you going to make your move or not?" Glorfindel demanded impatiently, glaring at him across the chess board between their armchairs.

"Oh" Elrond sat forward, scanned the board and grabbed a random pawn and moved it "There."

Glorfindel looked at the board dubiously "Nice move. Except that was my pawn. Not that I'm complaining of course."

"What?" Elrod jumped again. He'd been immersed in sneaking looks at the family room door all day.

"Never mind" Glorfindel chuckled and he bowed his head over the chess board to plan his next move.

Elrond was watching the door again as though willing someone to come through it.

"Is something wrong Elrond?" Celebrian set down her embroidery on the large oak table "You've been acting strange all day."

"Strange-er." Glorfindel corrected without lifting his head.

Elrond frowned at Glorfindel but did not take his eyes off the door.

"Are you expecting someone?"

"No. Well yes." He turned in his seat "Liane has missed breakfast. She agreed to be at breakfast every morning."

"I'm sure she's just in bed. In this weather almost all of Rivendell have taken to curling up in their warm beds."

And so they had, most everyone, including all her children and her parents, had lit their fires and crawled back beneath their covers. Something Celebrian dearly wished she could do as well, but Elrond had insisted on getting up for breakfast and then staying for lunch. Glorfindel had joined them and stayed for lunch as well, proposing a game of chess when Elrond showed no signs of wanting to leave. Celebrian went to her embroidery for, truth be told, being in bed was no fun at all without Elrond.

That was five hours ago, rain still pelted the windows and Celebrian was getting tired of watching Elrond stare at the door "If you're so worried about Liane then why don't you go check on her."

"No need" Came a voice from the doorway.

"Gandalf!" Elrond leapt from his chair, worry creasing his brow "Has something happened? Is Liane alright?"

Gandalf held up a hand "Nothing has happened. I was simply volunteering to fetch Liane for you. I haven't seen her in an age."

Elrond sighed in relief and slumped back into his chair. He had been on edge all day; he hadn't gotten any sleep last night either. Waiting and knowing that Liane and Legolas would soon seek him out to tell him their blissful news. And then it would only be a matter of time before they joined and left for the Emerald Wood. He had been thinking of ways to convince them to stay but Thranduil was sure to object. Liane would be a princess of the Emerald Wood and future queen after all.

"That would be lovely Gandalf" Celebrian answered for her husband "But if she doesn't want to come down, just let her stay in bed."

Elrond's eyes darkened ominously as he thought of what Liane might be doing in bed at this time of day. But Gandalf had all ready gone and there was no point for him to go as well. He wasn't sure it would be a good idea anyway, he didn't really want to know what she would be doing in bed at this hour.

Gandalf banged the end of his staff on Liane's door. No one answered from within, making him frown.

Contrary to what he had told Elrond, something was very wrong. Ever since last night an unnatural darkness had invaded Rivendell. It wasn't an obvious sort of magic, rather it was a hollow sort of thing, but completely foreign to him. Gandalf had felt nothing like this before, not even Liane's strange brand of elemental magic felt like this.

Thinking Liane would know what was going on he'd sought her out in the family room. But he thought it best not to tell Elrond what was going on just yet. He didn't want to worry them with his suspicions. For all he knew this was Liane's doing, it might turn out to be entirely harmless.

And yet a sense of caution niggled at the back of his mind, propelling him onward into Liane's room without waiting for permission. The chamber was dark and empty and seemingly undisturbed. On the other side of the large bed however a far more revealing story was told.

Shards of glass from a broken mirror littered the floor, a powder blue gown torn in two rippled gently on the floor as a great gusts of wind came in from the open balcony doors.

Out on the balcony, in the cold pouring rain, was a small shadow.

"Katana?" Gandalf said tentatively. He had never spoken to the magical animal and she had never answered. But sometimes he thought he felt brushes of her feelings against his mind occasionally.

Katana did not answer him in any way now. He stepped over the broken glass and shredded dress and out onto the balcony. Although his bones protested the movement he crouched down beside her.

"Is everything all right?" again Katana did not answer him "Where's Liane?" He looked back worryingly to the mess behind him.

Katana looked at him steadily then turned her head upward to the roof above them. Gandalf stood, edging out as far as he could on the small stone railing to get a better look at the roof. He could see nothing but the dark sky and rain.

"Is she all right?" he asked more urgently.

A warm brush against his mind told him that Liane was fine. But there was a certain hesitance about it, as if Katana were not revealing the full truth. Perhaps, like him she had sensed the strange power that had enveloped Rivendell and was just as worried.

He turned back to the roof and called out "Liane! Liane I need to speak to you!" But his voice was lost on the wind.

With a sigh he ducked under the overhang next to Katana, deciding to wait this out. After all, he assured himself, if something were truly wrong Katana would have told him.

Liane was curled up into a ball clutching her stomach and sweating profusely in the cold rain making her shiver. She was hidden away on top of the domed roof of Rivendell's expansive library. Even now as an adult, even as she couldn't recall doing so as a child, she sought out this place to comfort her.

In truth what she really needed was to be alone, away from her family, away from Katana, away from him, away from all the things that could tempt her. Even though she had shorn her hair to bind herself to the order, it was only a symbolic binding. She had done it to make a point to Katana and herself, and the universes in general. She was renouncing Legolas and their bond. But it was only symbolic and the beast that grew from her incarnation did not seem to understand symbolism. It growled angrily making her stomach pitch and roll.

Only a few more hours, she told herself, only a few more hours until dawn and then she would be free of this pain and the beast would die unsatisfied. That morbid thought made Liane smile and she thought she could hold out a little longer.

Gandalf was sure that if something were truly wrong Katana would warn him. As it was he did not need Katana's warning when it did happen. A small rippling of power was the only real warning he, or Katana, had before it happened.

The rain, lightening, and thunder stopped immediately, the black clouds swirled and shot apart to reveal an inky black sky, the stars seemed not to be shining tonight as though they knew something terrible was about to happen.

Black shapes started to form in the sky from what had been the thunderous rain clouds. Half a dozen of these figures went streaking eastwards and out of sight. Several others stayed where they were, hovering in the air, right in front of Gandalf.

His white staff flipped expertly into his hands as he planted his feet wide while he obscured Katana from view. The seven shadows shot towards him like comets. With a loud battle cry Gandalf hit one and then another with his staff, he pushed Katana further behind him, kicking the glass doors shut with his foot.

Katana leapt up onto her feet after being practically flung into the room by Gandalf. But that wasn't important, the old wizard continued to fight off the shadow khan but he would not be able to hold out for long.

She had to warn Liane. But just as she entered the link to let out a warning she felt it. The ripple of magic in the air a few minuets ago was nothing compared to this. A great swirling maw of magic filled the air. Someone had opened a portal with the cerin stones.

Katana reached out into the pools of magic granted to her kind. She brushed against the minds of those coming through the portal, at least a dozen Kurast warriors and their lir's. And Katana understood as they shut her out instantly, but the identities of the warriors did nothing to calm her fears. The bakura had returned.

"Lir! Lir! The shadow khan! Hurry they are here! The Bakura are here! Betrayal!"

Liane was roused from her painful stupor instantly by Katana's warning and cries for help.

"Lir! Hurry, hurry! The Bakura! The shadow-"

And then the link went dead.

**_Authors Note:_ The author runs back and forth across the page dodging a furious storm of fictional cream pies that her readers throw at her in a rage brought on by this new cliffhanger. "Hahaha, you can't catch me! You can't catch me! You cant cat-" A humungous pie hits her smack dab in the kisser. She stands shocked that one of her readers actually hit her. "Well that was un-called for." The author glances up at the last line of the chapter "Okay, so maybe it was called for."**

**Anyway, I know it's been a long time, but I'm pretty proud of this chapter since it was basically written in just under a week. Guess I've been dragging my feet a bit. Well anyway, I know it's a cliffhanger and all but… I meant it to be that way! Hahaha!**

**The author ducks out of sight as another pie comes screaming at her out of no where.**

**Well see you next time folks, hoped you enjoyed it. Thank you for all your support and wonderful reviews, they always get me through to the next chapter.**

**Love**

**War**


	29. Chapter 29

**CHAPTER 28**

**Please forgive the long wait. I hope it was worth it. As always, Read, Review and Enjoy!**

Liane was up and running before the last echo of Katana's cries had died in their link.

The slippery rooftops posed no hindrance for her as she flew over them, her feet barely touching the surfaces. She bridged the gaps between buildings with the fluid grace of a great mountain cat. Her long legs stretched outward in front and behind her, propelling her forward onto the next rooftop.

Not even pausing to regain her balance, for she had no need, Liane ran onward. Her eyes and mind acknowledged the sight of dark rain clouds bursting apart to reveal their true nature. Shadow khan shot out in every direction scattering across the night sky.

Liane ignored them, she kept running knowing that the khan would be upon her any moment. The day of betrayal had finally come, she had always known the khan would turn on the order someday. And they couldn't have picked a worse time to do it.

As if it wasn't enough that the Bakura, zealots within the order, had resurfaced and penetrated Valinor, now she had to deal with the khan as well.

Still she kept running, leaping from rooftop to rooftop. There was a lot of distance for her to cover, she'd been alone on the enormous domed roof of the library, which was on the opposite side of Rivendell as her room.

Her heart pounded hard in her chest, blood was roaring in her ears, air seemed to elude her lungs and her vision darkened as the khan tried to keep pace with her. She felt their dark grip pull at her from behind and beside. But she escaped their holds with another burst of speed. One more leap and she was clear of their black cloud.

Almost there, just a little further a voice inside her urged. She was at the guest quarters now. Beneath her the guests of Rivendell were no doubt fast asleep, oblivious to the chaos and danger they were all in.

Further ahead Liane could just barely make out the faint flashes of light coming from inside her room. Someone was putting up a good fight in there. She could only hope that it was someone on her side. That they would keep Katana safe until she could get there.

Unless Katana was already dead. Liane pushed the nasty thought aside, she would know if Katana had been killed, _she would know._

Still the thought urged her forward, faster, faster, until her lungs burned with the effort.

Vaguely, Liane heard the sound of a crash and glass breaking behind her, but paid it no mind. Until the shouts and terrified screams reached her ears. Skidding to a precarious halt, Liane whipped around sending her shaggy wet locks into her eyes. Pushing them crossly out of the way Liane scanned the scene before her.

A swirling black tunnel of shadows was rushing into the open balcony windows of a guest room like a tornado. Another scream, female, followed by a male bellow of outrage.

More flashes of white light from behind her and the black mass at her room seemed to lessen. That didn't really mean anything, the fight could have simply moved further inside. Katana could be in serious danger.

Still someone was down there fighting the khan, while in the guest quarters there was not.

Her decision made, Liane backtracked to the guest quarters. One of the khan must have seen her for the shattered doors had been magically sealed against her. Liane dropped down onto the slippery balcony and started unweaving the khan's safeguards.

Webs of molasses like shadow wove together like lattice work to keep her out of the room beyond. Dark figures shifted within the room, indistinguishable between the thick undulating safe guards.

Liane contemplated the web of dark magic in irritation, the stupid thing could take hours to unravel. Since she didn't have hours she settled for the next best thing.

Pulling out her sword she muttered a quick but powerful incantation. The runes carved on the blade began to glow bright gold until the blade was completely engulfed in the whitest of lights.

The sword swung in a large arc and came smashing down into the black magic barrier. Her sword went through the barrier slowly and she had to use all her strength to pull it free. For a moment the black web remained unchanged, a swirling web of molasses. Then it froze and began to crack before shattering completely.

She put up an arm to shield her eyes from the blast. When she lowered it the remains of the safeguard were melting back into the shadows. Liane shook herself, feeling like the taint of the khans magic remained upon her. As she made to step into the darkened room her body gave another painful shudder, she ignored it.

The broken glass doors creaked as she pushed them aside and entered crouched low to the ground. With a clear view Liane could now see a circle of khan formed in the middle of the room.

One of them turned its pitiless red eyes upon her.

"Get away fallen ones!" Liane ordered in a ringing tone.

As one the group of khan turned to look at her.

"Now!" she shouted sharply "Or I shall make what is left of your sorry existence even more hellish."

Without hesitation the khan shifted, forming a gap in their circle to allow her passage. But what Liane saw there held her rooted to the spot as wave after wave of shock and confusion washed over her.

Dark, masked figures stood silent and waiting in a shadowed clearing of forest.

Just beyond them were the cerin stones and the smoldering ashes of the elven guards who had once stood watch over the magical gateway. They had fallen quickly under the powers of the invading Bakura. Their valiant attempts to kill them and send warning had been snuffed out within a matter of minutes.

Now all was quiet again as the Bakura waited and the residents of Valinor slept on undisturbed and unaware of their own impending deaths. The Eldar and Valar would soon fall just as the guards had, they too would be finished swiftly.

Of this the leader of the Bakura had no doubt as he surveyed the peaceful surroundings with disdain. The most magically powerful beings on earth _indeed_.

The Eldar did not even know they were here and the Valar were too weak oppose them. Defeating them would be barely challenging and still they were arrogantly unaware of their impotence. Well, no matter, they would soon be put in their place by true power. An unchallenged, undefeatable, immortal-

"Shouldn't they have finished by now?" a young man asked in an antsy voice.

"We just got here." A woman ground out.

"Yes but we sent them ahead hours ago. They should have completed their mission by now." The young man said hurriedly "What if something went wrong? How will we know?"

"We will know when the khan arrive." A man barely older than the first two growled "Until then we will hold our position unless we are ordered to do otherwise Roule."

"But what if the khan have failed?"

"Then we will hold our position until we die" the older finished looking north to the city with steely eyes.

"We are not Kurast Fensly, the Bakura don't blindly follow orders like mindless sheep!" spat another young man "And nor shall I hide my face, I am proud to be a Bakura!"

The young man stepped out of line and removed his black face mask to reveal pale blond hair and sharp grey eyes.

"What would you know about the Bakura, Shane" a woman cackled "You only joined a month ago."

"Like you've been a member such a long time member _Juliet_" Shane snapped back.

"I agree with Shane, why should we mask ourselves against our enemy" Roule demanded tearing off his own mask to reveal a face not more than twenty. His features were asian and alight with zealotry.

"I want Liane to see my face when she dies" he declared proudly.

"Why?" Juliet asked, now unmasked herself along with a few others "It's not like she'd recognizing you. She doesn't even know your name Roule."

Some of the others laughed unkindly, Roule blushed a deep bronze.

"When I'm finished with her she'll know it" he declared stubbornly "And she will regret ever hearing it."

"I know I wish I'd never heard it" Fensly muttered, still masked, drawing more laughter from the others.

"Enough!" the leader said sharply, sending his young and sometimes irksome followers into blissful silence.

The shadow khan had arrived at last, slinking into view from the darkness of the surrounding forest. One by one they materialized out of the forest, their crimson eyes appearing first followed by their dark golem bodies.

They formed ranks and then a tight circle around the Bakura.

"Finally" Roule said "Let's go."

Fensly held him back "Not yet. We have not been given orders yet."

"To hell with orders!" Roule shrugged angrily out of Fensly's grip "They have completed their mission. I say we should act now."

"It is not your say that decides out actions." Fensly barked.

"And it is not yours either Fensly" sneered Juliet.

"That is enough!" Their masked leader shouted over the squabbling, they fell silent once more but continued to glare sullenly at each other.

"You seem to be having a bit of trouble controlling your followers Caine"

Caine inhaled swiftly and closed his eyes against the sharp stabbing pain of dread in his gut. That voice, that oh so hated voice. He had imagined it, he must have. She could not be here now, she had been foiled, just as he'd planned. Otherwise the khan would not have returned.

He spun in a circle, his eyes desperately searching the darkness for that hated, despicable voice. The forest was as dark and silent as it had been when they arrived, no one was afoot. Except for his erstwhile followers and the khan, she could not be here, it must have been his imagination. He had been thinking so hard upon her he must have conjured her voice in his head.

Just as his shoulders began to relax his eyes landed upon the khan, and he knew.

As one khan stepped backward out of line and Liane stepped forward, materializing from within one of the khan. She had hidden inside one of them, it must have been an uncomfortable experience. She came away from the dark creature and entered the circle while the khan reformed ranks.

"Funny seeing you here Caine, my old friend" she said lightly as though she frequently found herself hidden inside a shadow khan "I never thought you the sort to align yourself with a group of self-deluded zealots, suffering from delusions of grandeur. It appears I over estimated you."

Caine, the leader of the Bakura removed his mask with controlled dignity. His weathered ebony features so familiar, his beard starkly white as was what was left of his hair. His eyes drooped at the edges but were shining with cunning and something that Liane had never seen before. It was the mad light of zealotry and obsession, she'd seen it in Ryujiro's eyes, just before he died. And she was truly sad to see it in the weathered features of an old friend.

Until now Caine had been a close friend and trusted advisor. He had guided her through the past five years with his considerable knowledge of ancient magical artifacts and history. Liane had trusted him, even liked him, mostly because he had never been a part of the council, whose constant interference in her life drove her mad.

But now Caine was here, leading the Bakura or rather what was left of it. Judging by the looks of them they were likely all new recruits. Liane recognized some, but most were unknown to her.

"Zealots, madmen and self deluded, how often did I find myself labeling the Bakura as such" Caine said calmly "However, in the past three years I have re-educated myself on the Bakura. And now not only do I count myself among them, I do so proudly."

As he said this the remaining Bakura tore off their masks, their faces shining with sweat and violent passion in the moonlight. Overhead and on the ground lir of all kinds stood by their masters.

It often baffled her that lir, animals gifted with infinite wisdom would also turn to zealotry.

Turning a disdainful eye on the young Bakura she said to Caine "Funny how your pride seemed to have kept your allegiance hidden for so long. You would have thought being so _proud_ that you wouldn't go skulking around, working in secret, using the shadow khan to do your dirty work for you."

Anger flashed in Caine's eyes for a moment and he smiled tightly "Let's just say I leave lesser duties to lesser beings."

The barb barely registered and Liane's face remained blank and bored "If you mean your foolhardy plan to use the khan to posses Legolas and Morwen and send them into bed together in the hopes of driving me into a jealous rage that would see Morwen killed and Legolas bound to me and my incarnation powers dried up? I suppose I would leave such a pathetic plan in someone else's hands as well."

"I'm assuming then by your presence here that they did not succeed?" Caine glared at the khan.

"Actually they didn't even bother, you see the double crossers have double crossed you. They lied to you, drew you into believing that you had their allegiance, lured you here and then they did everything in their power to protect those you sought to hurt. And alert me of your plans." She explained rocking back and forth on her heels. "Not particularly original plans either, coming here, seeing that my powers were disabled with my bonding to Legolas, and then killing him and Katana. To leave me in a state of living death as my soul was ripped away with their deaths. Putting me in the perfect position to be taken over by your evil allies and destroy Valinor."

Some of the Bakura shifted uneasily, unsure what to do now that their plans had been revealed, they looked to Caine for guidance.

Caine glared at the khan "I suppose I should have known not to trust beings who were traitors in life to be any better in death." The khan glared crimson right back at him, he shrugged "No matter. It had been my intention to use you to infect Valinor with the Three's evil, knowing that no one would suspect you, being Valinor's golden girl. But, I can just as easily do this the hard way and use someone else. Legolas perhaps."

An icy lump formed in Liane's throat and she realized with a jolt that it was not her incarnation plaguing her, but fear. It had been a long time since she had people to care about, or people to be afraid of losing.

"You might not remember Caine, but Ryujiro had a similar plan and incase you didn't notice things didn't work out too well for him either."

Caine changed tactics, stepping dangerously close to her "Hurts doesn't it? Your incarnation I mean. It must be difficult to suffer ones incarnation so close to your soul mate and not be able to claim him. How is Legolas by the way? As I recall he seemed very protective of you when you brought him to visit the temple. I imagine he is very distressed for you, what with your current condition and the arrival of the shadow khan."

"I wouldn't know" Liane shrugged indifferently "I haven't seen him recently, I've been keeping my distance from him"

"Yes, I noticed that argument the two of you had the other night seemed to drive quite a wedge between you."

Liane's nostrils flared momentarily, so he had been _spying_ on her, no doubt with the help of the shadow khan.

With a stupendous effort she reigned in her anger and smiled again "A wedge you tried to remove by using the khan to posses Legolas and Morwen and force me to mate with him."

"Unfortunately for you, treacherous though they are" her eyes glanced balefully to the khan "They cannot defy their bond to honorable members of the Kurast, even with the tempting offer of freedom laid out before them. And as it so happens, Morwen was, engaged, with someone else this evening."

Caine shrugged, remaining calm like her but anger was making his shoulders tense "As I said it's not important, a minor adjustment in my plans."

He paced leisurely away from her, stroking his chin thoughtfully "So, I can't use you to bring the Three here, I can't rely on the shadow khan, I suppose Katana is alive and well also."

Liane didn't respond to that, knowing that Katana was safely hidden from Caine and the Bakura's lir. She had no contact with Katana now but neither could the other lir detect her.

Her silence seemed to be answer enough for Caine. "Hmm, well no matter she was of no use to me anyway. Her only place was to die and ensure the complete loss of your sanity and soul."

"And since I can't use you there's no reason to destroy your mind with the death of a soul mate and lir. I suppose I'll just have to settle for killing you, knowing that your soul mate shall be the one to carry evil into your homeland."

Liane tutted "And how do you plan on doing that? When Legolas is safely out of your reach. Assuming of course that you actually believe you'll get out of this alive. Which you won't by the way."

Caine opened his mouth to retort but was silenced by the sound of shouting coming through the forest.

Liane closed her eyes in horror and prayed for strength as she recognized the voice of not only Legolas but Adon, Thranduil, Glorfindel, Elrond and _all_ of her brothers. They came rushing into view, all of them bearing ancient but vicious looking elven weapons.

Simultaneously Caine and Liane shouted orders in the Kurast tongue.

"_Kill them, but leave Legolas alive!"_

"_Protect them at all costs!"_

The Bakura moved eagerly forward. They were instantly blocked by the shadow khan who formed a tight defensive wall around the elves.

The two forces were at a stand still, sizing each other up. On the one hand the Bakura were trained Kurast warriors, inexperienced though they were, and had near limitless elemental powers. The shadow khan on the other hand had no magic but could not be injured and it would take a powerful spell to destroy them.

All in all it was a fairly well matched fight.

Liane realized in that moment that attack, not defensive action, was necessary, and only the cruelest attack would end this quickly. As she had done before Liane took the unpleasant task of merging with one of the khan. She stepped backward inside of one, exiting on the opposite side. Her orders would be kept secret and would pass through the khan silently.

As she exited the khan she knew that her orders had all ready made their way through their ranks. It pained her to watch what was to happen next, but she could not risk spending her powers in battle, she needed them for the coming task.

And so she watched, as did Caine, as the elves were protected for the time being by one group of shadow khan. While another group broke away and advanced into combat with the Bakura.

The fighting was fast and furious, the two sides equally matched, both with strengths and weaknesses. Both sides fought distinctively, the khan were fluid and ever changing, the Bakura were ferocious and hungry, out for guts and glory.

Great clumps of dirt were blasted into the air and then rained down on them as blasts of fire, lightening and ice struck the helpless earth, pock marking it with smoldering craters. A scream rent the air as one of the Bakura fell under a shadow khan.

Furious the Bakura re-grouped and attacked with more ferocity than before. It was the moment the khan had been waiting for. In their haste to retaliate the Bakura dropped their guard, allowing six khan to slip by their notice and do the unthinkable.

Above and below, in the sky and on the ground twelve lir, hawks, falcons, mountain cats, wolves and foxes were engulfed by shadow. On the ground the Bakura faltered as they were disconnected from their lir. Their attacks screeched to a halt.

Liane could relate, with Katana similarly enveloped at this moment she too suffered the increased discomfort the break caused. But it was for Katana's own safety, these lir however, were far from being protected by the khan now.

The Bakura turned from their opponents without hesitation to try and save their lir. But it was too late. With a silent scream lost within the shadows, the lir had died. As the khan melted away from the dead bodies of the lir, hawks and falcons fell from the sky and cat, wolf and foxes lay unmoving upon the ground.

A horrendous wail of despair and anguish roared through the Bakura. They fell to their knees beside their dead lir and wept openly over their bodies. Their formerly feverent eyes swiftly going blank as the loss of their other half was stolen away from them.

Liane watched them with a mixture of pity, guilt and burning satisfaction. Pity for these young people led astray by lies and deceit, guilt for ordering the deaths of sacred animals. And in some dark part of herself she knew that she was glad for what she had done. Not in a righteous way, but a dark, cold, vengeful way. She was glad to see these traitors suffer, knowing that their suffering was only just beginning.

Liane nodded to the khan standing nearby. Quickly and quietly they swooped down on the mourning Bakura and extinguished their life forces as easily as they had the lir. As they slipped away however they did not leave behind fallen bodies. Instead as they returned to their former positions eleven more faceless khan joined them.

Their eyes burned at her with hatred but they remained silent and unmoving, now bound to her will as surely as the others were.

What was left of their tainted souls was now encased in those faceless, indistinguishable forms. But their eyes burned red like hot coals caught in the darkest nights. They hated her, they wanted to kill her, but they were silent and unmoving until she commanded them otherwise. Such was their punishment, what was left of their tainted souls, bound forever to this earth and the will of honorable.

One of the Bakura remained, for Liane commanded that he be spared, for the moment.

Crouched on the ground and hunched over the form of a fallen grey owl, Caine new leader of the Bakura, was defeated. Liane approached him slowly, her face blank and her heart hard to this traitor who would have seen all that she loved destroyed.

He turned his head slowly in her direction as she came near and she saw anguish etched deeply into his familiar lined face.

"You show me mercy Liane?" he asked bitterly "Do you intend to spare me the existence as a shadow khan? You are more a fool than I thought then."

With a speed and agility that belied his age Caine leapt to his feet drawing a short but deadly blade from within his cloak. He wielded the weapon well for an old scholar, but not well enough.

Liane did not call the khan to her aid this time. Rather she simply waited until Caine was a hairs breath away from running her through and whipped out her own blade. Their blades clashed, but with a flick of her wrist Caine's went flying away from him, landing softly in the grass. With her bare foot she kicked out at him and sent him sprawling backward, landing with a hard thud on the ground next to his dead lir.

"I assure you Caine I have no intention of sparing you from your rightful fate." She said walking calmly to stand over him. The tip of her sword rested just above his navel "But I want answers"

"And if I don't give them to you?" He spat daringly.

"Then I will draw out the end of your life very painfully. I have learned much about pain these past five years. Push me and I will share those lessons with you." The threat was given coldly and blank faced but inside Liane was raging.

That short moment of combat, when their blades had met and she had seen hatred in his eyes, had lit a new fire in her blood, the beast inside her was eager for release. She could destroy this small man, make him no more than a bloody stain upon the soft wet grass. And then, then just ten feet away was Legolas, her soul mate, she could have him.

It would barely take an effort to reach him. There were others near him but they posed little challenge to her, nothing would stand between them. Nothing.

Liane kept these impulses in check with the knowledge that there were more important things to be done, but only just.

"How long have you been a part of the Bakura?" Liane began her interrogation quickly, it would not take long. She knew of his plans and his motivation but there where a few more important things to clear up.

"I told you I reformed them three years ago when we returned to the temple."

"So you were not in league with Ryujiro or his former followers?"

"If only" he muttered bitterly "If Ryujiro had had me to help him rather than a bunch of over zealous children we would have been victorious long ago."

"Just as if you might have been victorious tonight if you had allied yourself with more reliable followers" She jerked her head at the shadow khan and their newest recruits.

"There wasn't enough time to gather more experienced warriors to our cause. The shadow khan were my best shot at killing you."

"Speaking of followers" she went on without rising to his comment "Were these the only Bakura left, or did you leave some behind at the temple to wait for you?"

"You'll certainly never know" he spat defiantly, but his cloudy eyes told her a different story.

"Never mind, I see the answer in your eyes" Liane remained calm and dismissive in the face of Caine's anger "Arrogance seems to be a common trait among the Bakura, and a common failing as well. Ryujiro was also arrogant, but you took this to a whole new level. Coming here, with only a handful of bickering teenagers as your army, and the khan as your backup. One could only wonder why you would do such a thing."

"Why _did_ you do this Caine? Why did you turn your back upon the order? What could possibly make you betray your oath?"

"Enlightenment" he hissed.

"Or greed" she countered.

"Is it greed to seek an alliance that will bring us new and unimaginable power?"

"Sounds like greed to me."

"Do you forget Liane, I was there with you during the wars of The Three. I saw the chaos they wrought."

"Yes, you did. And I would think knowing that would bring you the sense not to dally with them."

"At first I did" he admitted his eyes growing foggy with memory, or perhaps madness "I could not imagine what Ryujiro had been thinking to unleash such powers into the world, how he could think to control them. But then we returned to the temple and I saw in the human world all that evil spreading. All on its own, without the excuse of demon lords to fall back on."

"War, famine, poverty, murder, terrorism, slavery, _genocide_. It burns across our world like a wildfire. And the order does nothing to stop it! Is that what so many of our people fought and died for? To face the ultimate evil only to return to world as surely infected by that evil. To sit back and do nothing."

"You know very well the temple does more than nothing about such things Caine" She argued angrily "Just because we cannot reveal ourselves, or get too deeply involved in world affairs does not mean we do nothing to help."

"But it is not enough!" he howled like an animal pinned as he was to the ground "The world is still in constant disorder. We can _change_ all that, but we need more power to do it, to maintain peace and order."

"A new order" Liane sneered, she had hear such righteous ranting from Ryujiro five years ago, right before he'd been killed.

"Yes" Caine whispered serenely, his face transported "Ryujiro had it right. The world needs the Kurast order once more to guide it."

"Guide it, or control it?"

"Both."

Liane paused for a moment, staring into the eyes of an old friend and teacher, now a traitor and an enemy. But was what he said truly madness? The world was indeed violent, chaotic and often treacherous. The order did what it could to help those in need without revealing themselves. And still the world suffered terrible wars, poverty and disease.

"It is not simply mankind that is suffering from its own disorder, it suffers from an unnatural unbalance. You know that unbalance is caused by the cerin stones, they open up a gateway to the darkest regions of the world. Even when they are contained behind the barrier of the cerin stones that evil seeps into the world and disrupts the natural order of things."

"But don't you see Liane? It is the only way." Caine's rasped desperately "To save the world of man, to bring in a new era of unrivaled goodness and peace we must have unrivaled power. And that can be achieved only one way."

"By sacrificing Valinor to unrivaled evil" Liane stated coldly "What about the suffering that will happen in Valinor if you proceed?"

"What has Valinor ever give us?!" Caine demanded his eyes suddenly mad again "What have the Valar, the Mia, the Wizards or the Eldar ever done for us!? They stand by and watch our people die, sitting here in their golden palaces, surrounded by finery and devoid of suffering! Who are they to me? No one! Let them taste what it is to suffer, to die, to be powerless against the darkness! Then I shall show them mercy!"

"Fortunately for them I am here to see that such a thing never happens."

"Why? Look at them Liane" he jerked his head at her family still held against their will by the khan "These aren't your people. They did not live and die with you, were not there during the good times or the bad. What have they ever done for you Liane?"

Liane did not even glance over at the elves "They have done nothing."

Caine's eyes lit up triumphantly.

"Nothing to deserve the suffering that you seek to cause them"

Caine's face crumpled and hardened with rage "And the humans have?"

"They have done nothing to deserve it either, which is why I intend to stop you. No matter what you may think, Valinor's powers will not hold the Three. They would spread their evil here, destroy it, and then they would break free and come to the human world just as they did before. Only this time they will be even more powerful than ever and possibly undefeatable." Liane explained.

"Go ahead then, kill me in your righteousness. It will do you no good" he spat, spittle flying from his mouth like a rabid dog. "Go ahead and sacrifice yourself. It won't destroy the cerin stones."

A flutter of worry coursed down Liane's spine "What makes you say that?" she asked trying to keep the uncertainty out of her voice. The plan had to work, she had researched it for three years. Still, Caine had been in communion with the evil that dwelled just beyond the gateways. He could know something she didn't.

Caine laughed tauntingly "You think you can do it? That your love will be strong enough."

"I am strong enough" she said steadily, but inwardly doubting herself.

"Do you really think it's about strength?"

"I can assure you it has more to do with than just strength. The strength of my heart will be in it, my whole heart."

"Just as you _whole heartedly_ tried to save your friends?"

Liane gasped sharply and jabbed the tip of her sword hard into his stomach. God, how she would love to kill this traitor now. He had a worse place to go to however, and he seemed to know it and not care.

"You think that you love them enough to save them? You barely know them, keeping them an arms length as you have, how could you possibly love them enough? You knew Hyabussa Ryu your entire life, he was your brother, as were the others. And you couldn't save them, just the opposite in fact, you ended up killing them."

"That was different!" Liane shouted finally losing control "I did what I had to! I released them from their suffering! If I hadn't they would have lived forever possessed by demons!"

"You may tell yourself that Liane, but I know the truth. I have seen the guilt of what you did tear away at you. It has even gone so far as to dim your precious Eldar inner light."

This was true, Liane had not felt herself since returning to the temple three years ago. But who would, after facing the things she had.

"Face it Liane, you don't have it in you to succeed. You're a killer, a hunter, a murderer. You're a being as dark as these poor creatures."

Liane's eyes shifted to shadow khan. They were silent, speechless beings, experiencing only fleeting shadows of their former lives. She was _not_ like them, she was not a traitor.

"You don't have the strength to love, you only understand pain, you may try and destroy the cerin stones, it will only be a waste of your pathetic life." His wild grey eyes met hers in a moment of clarity "You'll fail and then you'll die and then your people will follow."

"Kill me now, kill yourself, it will do you no good. The Three will find their way in here and destroy everything you have ever fought to protect."

"As you wish then" Liane said quietly, stepping away. She signaled the shadow khan with a slight wave of her hand.

Liane kept her eyes on Caine's and watched as three khan swarmed over him. She saw the look on his face turn from defiant triumph to fear as he felt the first cold touch of his new life.

In a moment there was a black mass upon the ground and in another the khan had regrouped with one more amongst their numbers. They all, including their newest members glared at her, Liane didn't return it.

Caine had planted a seed of doubt deep within her and it had taken root, just as he'd planned. She stood, alone, eyes downcast, sword hanging at her side. The weight of it all seemed to be pressing in on her at a suffocating rate. The task ahead, the chance of failure, grief and guilt over her dead friends, anger at Caine's betrayal. And chief among them fear that he may be right.

"Liane!" with the help of the others Legolas had broken free of the shadow khan and went charging for her.

Still stuck in her own world Liane didn't respond, not when he was right in front of her, not when he had drawn her into a tight embrace. She didn't even move when he drew away and kissed her passionately in full view of her family.

"Ahem!" Glorfindel and the others had finally broken through the rest of the khan and came upon the couple.

Elrond tried to insert himself between them but Legolas wouldn't budge.

"I think you have some explaining to do young lady." He huffed, hands on hips.

"Liane" Legolas whispered, and when she didn't answer "Look at me"

Liane dragged her eyes up from the ground, his blue eyes looked dark as they searched hers. She could barely stand to hold his gaze. There was hurt and worry, and something else she dare not name there.

"What was that man talking about?" he demanded quietly "What _is_ all of this?"

She was afraid he was going to ask that. It was clearly what was on Elrond's mind as well.

None of them were meant to know, she'd never planned on telling them anything. It was all so complicated and difficult to explain. But then, everything in her life seemed to be complicated and difficult these days.

Her family, Legolas and the others weren't supposed to get close to her, or her to them. They were merely an after thought in the grand scheme of things. They were never meant to be this involved.

Not answering or meeting any of their eyes Liane gazed silently off into the distance. Gandalf and Katana approached at a sedate pace, while Celebrian and Arwen came rushing forward.

Katana locked eyes with her amongst all the chaos and without a word passing between them Liane knew that it was time to tell them. That they were meant to know and she was meant to tell them... If that was true, then they deserved more than she had given them.

Celebrian launched herself at Liane, Legolas stepped aside but he kept his eyes on her. Elrond joined the embrace, flicking an annoyed glance at Legolas.

Legolas should have cared, he should have been sorry for keeping a concerned father from his daughter, but he couldn't. From the moment he had seen those dark creatures chasing her across the rain washed rooftops he knew they were in trouble. He had to get to her, to protect her somehow.

Liane's eyes darted around as though looking for an escape and pointedly avoiding his.

"I- it's hard to explain' she stammered extricating herself from Celebrian's grasp.

"Yes, I imagine it is" Gandalf intoned in his deep smoke rasped voice as he joined their group "I often find however, that starting at the beginning usually makes telling a difficult tale easiest."

Katana wound her way around Liane's ankles and then surprisingly around Legolas'. Strangely enough he found her deep purring put him at ease. Such a small thing to put him at ease in such an uneasy time.

Liane licked her lips unconsciously, she opened her mouth to try again but shuddered and bent double clutching her stomach. Legolas had thought to go to her, but instead found himself similarly disabled. A terrible pain seized him, it started at the very tips of his fingers and ran down his limbs to his middle with a deep bone jarring shudder.

A tight knot formed in his stomach, it felt as though his insides were being pulled into a tight ball in his stomach. It was a breathtaking pain, he felt like he was going to be sick or pass out, something he hadn't done since he was a child.

"Legolas! Are you all right?" Adon had come to his side, bending over his prone form.

Adon and his father had stepped between him and Liane, and he didn't care for that at all. That strange, unnamed, dark thing rose up inside him with a roar of rage. Legolas stood again with the sudden urge to shove them out of his way. He did not like these other males coming between him and his mate.

"Legolas!" his father shook him hard by the shoulder.

Legolas snarled and shoved the man's hand away, starting forward to get to Liane, intending to do whatever he had to. Those men would not stand between them, those men…those men were…

Legolas blinked in confusion, his vision swam before him in a blur then began to clear. His dark haired brother and fierce looking father stared at him in worry. He shook himself, clapping a hand to his head. When had he started thinking of them as those men?"

"What is going on here Peredhel!" Thranduil bellowed as he watched his son suffer the same strange symptoms that plagued Liane.

"I don't know!" Elrond shouted back just as angry, and then more gently to Liane "Liane? Are you all right?"

Liane panted, keeping her eyes shut tight, trying desperately to block out the voices around her, or rather one particular voice, _his_ voice.

When she didn't respond Elrond took action "Come on, we're taking you back home where I can treat you properly."

"No!" Liane protested standing up with a great heave "No, I'm fine. It's nothing, just a-"

"That is not true" Adon came up next to Elrond "You experienced this the night before last, I saw it myself."

"Is this true?" Liane glared at Adon but nodded "Why was I not informed?" he demanded.

"I accepted Liane's explanation at the time, that it was just a bad reaction to the fireworks smoke. Obviously that was not the cause. Forgive me Elrond, for not telling you then."

"Then what is this?" Thranduil asked impatiently still keep a close eye on his befuddled son.

Elrond frowned at Thranduil but said gently "Liane? Tell me, what is wrong? Whatever it is I assure you I can help."

Liane was shaking her head violently "No" she rasped "There is nothing you can do."

"Liane, don't talk like that. I'm sure once we figure out what this is I can treat both you and Legolas"

Despite it all Liane smiled and then grimaced "What Legolas and I are suffering from is not curable with a poultice or potion."

"Then what is the cure?"

"There is only one" she explained "But in the current circumstances it is not available."

"Well what is it?" Adon asked "Surely we can find it."

"You don't understand" another pain seized her, and Legolas "And I do not have the time to explain it to you."

"_Liane_" Elrond growled, clearly losing his patience.

"There is no time!" she ground out, deep within, past the lust and demands to get to her mate, she could feel her powers growing, getting out of control. "I must go now, I have to destroy the cerin stones."

"You're not going anywhere" Elrond stated firmly holding her back as she tried to leave. "None of this makes any sense. What is going on?"

"_They deserve to know Liane"_ Katana urged. Her voice passed through Liane's soul like a calm summer's breeze, soothing her and giving her strength at the same time.

With a deep breath "I'm sorry, to all of you" she met the eyes of everyone in the glen, darting over Legolas' quickly to meet Elrond's once more "I suppose I should have just told you everything in the first place, but.."

Celebrian and Elrond watched her expectantly, she didn't want to hurt them, but she didn't want to lie to them anymore either.

"But in all truthfulness I never meant to come looking for my family. Frankly, at the time I just didn't care, family was merely an after thought."

They both looked utterly crestfallen but they did not interrupt.

"That's not how I feel anymore of course" she assured them quickly "Since I've gotten here, you have been…wonderful. I- well things are different."

Elrond remained looking a little hurt but Celebrian smiled kindly.

"Never the less I should have told you, I didn't because I thought you would try and stop me. And frankly I didn't think you needed to know."

Glorfindel hmfphed.

"Given the circumstance however I think a change of plan is in order."

She swallowed hard, how could she explain all this in time.

"From the beginning my dear" Gandalf encouraged.

"Yes, from the beginning" she muttered thinking hard and fast "I told you about Ryujiro before, when I first arrived in fact, but I'm afraid that I left out some essential facts."

"Ryujiro did spy on Valinor with a palantir, he did raise the cerin stones here, seeing its weakness, he kidnapped me the only child born here in three ages. He took me to the middle earth, wiping my memories. He had me integrated into the order, to keep an eye on me, to keep me close, to use me to bring the darkest evil here when the time was right."

"I explained all of this before but I did not explain the nature of that evil nor its origins. This evil is not like that of Sauron, or the one ring, it was not created. It is evil that simply is, it is the pure darkness that balances out the pure light of the world. This evil remained balanced and controlled for ages until the temple made one terrible mistake. They created those."

Everyone followed Liane's hand as she pointed just beyond them, to the cerin stones over a small rising stood the cerin stones silent and imposing in the darkness.

"What they thought were merely gateways that would allow them to travel across great distances at will, were more, much more. They were gateways into the darkest regions into the universe. Through," she waved a negligent hand "Unimportant circumstances, some of that evil manifested in the form of the Three powerful demons, Mephisto, Baal and Diablo, brothers, kings of evil dominions. They were released and brought with them minions and other powerful demons."

The others looked confused, all except Aragorn, he was watching her closely. The wheels turning over in his mind, just behind his eyes.

"At the time, nearly four ages ago no one knew how to destroy this evil. So they capture and contained them, their souls, were imprisoned in magical stones. These stones were hidden and placed under heavy magical guard for centuries. The demons were gone from the world they tried to destroy, but not completely banished nor did the darkness of their souls remain completely contained. Their evil touched everything, even Valinor, weakening it until it was nearly dead."

Understanding began to dawn on Aragorn's face and more slowly upon the others.

"Nor were these monsters completely hidden, somewhere deep in the catacombs of the temple libraries was a book telling of them. This book was found by a young, ambitious Kurast warrior."

"Ryujiro" Aragorn supplied fully understanding, it was all coming together now.

"Yes, Ryujiro found this book. And he began plotting to use this to aid his plans to reform the world in his vision. To exchange more power, for full reign over Valinor. A contained place where The Three could roam free and yet never intrude upon Ryujiro's perfect order."

"To get to them however, he would have to do much. And much he did do. That's a long story and unimportant right now."

Judging by the look on Aragorn's face however he did not seem to think that it was unimportant.

"If you want to know the whole story I left a journal of mine in the books that I brought back with me. They are in my personal belongings, you may have it if you like."

Aragorn inclined his head in thanks.

"Needless to say, much transpired between the thirty years that Ryujiro formed his plan and now. Ryujiro was discovered as a traitor, a Bakura, he was hunted down and killed, as were all of his followers. Many were lost, but The Three brothers were sent back to their realm and yet there was much left to do."

"To truly banish them, the gateways have to be closed, to be destroyed, all of them. Their closing would put them back in their rightful place and rebalance the world and restore Valinor's powers."

"Which is why I am here. To destroy them. It will take great sacrifice. A sacrifice I am willing and ready to make."

"That man spoke of sacrifice, yours in particular." Gandalf pushed sternly

Now it came to it, there really was nothing else to be done.

"Yes, to destroy even one set of the cerin stones would take great magical power and sacrifice. To destroy them all and close the gateways would require even more. All of my power at its peak, during my incarnation, all of my blood, and my immortality. That's what it will take to destroy them all and close the gateways."

Gasps and shouts of protest filled her ears just as she knew they would.

"This is not why you were born Liane!" Elrond protested "It cannot be, you were a chosen child meant to bring love and life to your people. How can you do that if you are dead?"

"I think it is exactly why I was born" she argued "And why I was born to you."

"Oh?" Elrond looked lost and distraught "And what did I do to deserve this?"

"That's not what I meant. This isn't a punishment, it is a gift."

Elrond barked in mirthless laughter, his eyes wet with tears "You expect me to consider losing my daughter a gift."

"No, but without you I wouldn't be able to destroy the stones" she said patiently "I will sacrifice my immortality to complete the process. And without your blood running through my veins I would never be able to do such a thing. It is a gift sent from Eru, it is why I was born to you Elrond and no one else."

"So this is my fault?" he said quietly and before she could protest "If that is the case then let me take your place. I am half elven, I can sacrifice my life and immortality. You are just a child, I have lived for many ages, you have so much more to do. Let me go."

Elrond's suggestion didn't surprise Liane, she was starting to truly understand the depths of his love. And Celebrian's too, for even though she looked horrified at the prospect of losing her husband she didn't protest either. They really would die for her, every one of them, not that she would ever allow it.

"I know you would gladly do it and I understand why. But I can't let you and it's not just because I don't want you to. You wouldn't be able to destroy the cerin stones. This is more than just about my immortality."

"Then what is it about?!" Elrond shouted in frustration.

"It is about everything" Liane said calmly, she was feeling incredibly zen at the moment, everything was finally starting to fall into place now. "I was taken from my home by Ryujiro and raised and trained in the order. If I hadn't been I would never have had the power within me to go through my incarnation."

"Incarnation?"

"This" she gestured to herself and Legolas "Is what we call an incarnation. Every warrior experiences it once they complete their training. For most it is a build up of their magical powers, it lasts for a few days and when it's over they achieve new levels of power. For those of us with soul mates it _is_ a time of magical renewal but also a time of bonding with our soul mates."

"For those of you…?"

"Yes, I have a soul mate" she admitted freely "Legolas is my soul mate, which is why he is suffering the pains of my, _our_, incarnation as well. The pain will end if we bond, or if I die."

Liane looked him straight in the eye now.

"I need the magical powers building inside me to destroy the stones."

"And to sacrifice my life, my powers, my immortality, knowing that I will never come back, that I will always be separated from my mate and my family. It will be enough to destroy them, I think."

"You think?!" Elrond squawked "You think? Are you telling me that you would sacrifice everything and you are not even certain it will work!"

"Nothing is certain. This has never been done before." She said still calm and collected "I believe it's my destiny to do this and succeed. All of the circumstances are right, my birth, my abduction, my training, my soul mate even, these were all instances to help in this moment."

Elrond threw his hands up in utter frustration "I-this- I don't even know what to say to that!"

She smiled at him softly "Elrond." He did not look at her, staring instead at the ground.

"Ada." His head jerked up and she walked towards him "Eru would not have set me this task if I could not complete it. And he would not have blessed me with a family that could not live through this. It was meant to be, look into your heart and know that my birth was not a curse."

"Never a curse!" he hissed, pulling her to him tightly "Oh, Liane, my daughter, you are not a curse. You are a wonderful blessing upon our family."

"Then let me go, knowing that you believe in me. That you are proud to be my father." She whispered.

Elrond looked to the skies with watery eyes and gulped past a lump in his throat "I am always proud of you no matter what Liane. Always."

He held her tight for a moment longer then held out his arm pulling a speechless Celebrian in with them.

"Amee, I'm sorry I never got to know you better" Liane whispered into Celebrian's shoulder.

"Hush my daughter, there is nothing to be sorry for." She stroked Liane's hair, so much like her own, but shorter now "I am grateful that I got to see what a beautiful young woman you have become. You make me proud every day."

There wasn't a dry eye in the clearing as the family all embraced and then parted.

Suppressing another painful shudder and wiping away tears Liane tried to smile at them, sad as she was, she had never felt so loved. Her eyes roved over each of their faces, committing every detail of them to memory. For so long she had wondered what they would be like and now she knew, just as she was about to die.

"Well, this is it" Liane sighed "I should go now."

"You will not go alone _iell_" Elrond assured her "We will be there with you."

It was impossible to protest, Liane knew it by the determined looks on their faces.

"We will meet you there, at the cerin stones" Celebrian said casting a significant look over Liane's shoulder "Come" she took Elrond's hand and led him and the others away.

Leaving her alone with Legolas, even Katana had gone. She could tell he was still there even though she had he back to him. Slowly she turned to face him.

He was standing five feet away from her, as rigid as one of the surrounding trees. He was angry with her, she could tell. It surprised her but she could barely stand for him to be angry with her, to know he felt that she had betrayed him.

"I'm sorry Legolas."

"You're sorry" he hissed "Is that supposed to make me feel better? That you're sorry that you used me? That you will tear out my heart? That all this time you were deceiving me? And I'm supposed to feel better because you're sorry!"

Liane winced, he wasn't just angry, he was furious. She could feel it raging through him, she would like to think it was just the incarnation affecting him, but she knew better. This was her fault.

"You're right. An apology isn't nearly enough to fix this, but I never meant to hurt you."

"Ha! Then what do you call this?!" he pounded a fist upon his chest "To fall in love with a woman, to find my other half and then to know she never meant to be with me at all!"

"It's true, I came here with the express purpose of finding my soul mate and exploiting that connection to my advantage" Liane swallowed hard, feeling suddenly teary again "Since I met you though, all of my intentions have gone astray. I was supposed to find you, not fall in love with you. You got the better of me, whether it was your warm smile, the way you made me laugh, your cooking, your kisses, your kindness or your passion, I don't know, but you got the better of me."

"I fell in love and for that I thank you. Not just because of the cerin stones, but because I never thought I could. For so many years I believed myself what Caine named me tonight. That I could not love, that I was a hunter, a killer, a creature of cold, dark places. Destined to forever be alone in the dark."

Against all of his anger and frustration, his heart melted. Legolas rushed forward and kissed her hard and long. When he drew away he laid his forehead against hers "How could you think such a thing?"

"I was alone for so long. My world had gone dark and I was so alone." She looked up at him pointing to her chest. "And I could feel it, in here. I was alone and incomplete."

"And now I shall forever be alone and incomplete without you." He said sadly knowing it was true, when she died tonight he would never see her again. Not her smiles or her frowns, never hear her voice again, never feel her warm skin next to his. She would be gone from this world and he could not follow her. He would wander the earth alone and then he would wander the halls of Mandos alone, forever without her.

"You will never be without me Legolas" she cupped his face in her hands "I will always be with you" she put her hand over his steady, but breaking heart, "In here, for that is my true home."

Liane and Legolas arrived at the cerin stones shortly after everyone else. They walked hand in hand, sad but strangely light in their hearts.

As they arrived her family was waiting for her. Celebrian smiled at the pair of them. Elrond stood tall and proud and inclined his head to Legolas. The others also waited, forming a kind of half circle around the stones.

They were all silent and waiting, all of them ready to be with her in her last hour. In the past such an idea would have angered and annoyed her. Now Liane saw how blessed she was to have family there at her side.

"I have to go now" she said to them all "Thank you all for being here with me. It is a gift I never thought to have."

The others did not answer, some at loss as what to say, others too choked up to say anything at all. Liane turned to Legolas and smiled, he smiled back sadly, but he did smile. It did her heart good to know that he was not so angry with her anymore.

Heaving a deep breath she stepped forward, releasing Legolas' hand as she went. Elrond and Celebrian stepped aside to let her pass into the inner circle of the stones.

Before she got there however something small and furry snaked around her legs.

Grinning Liane bent down to scratch Katana behind the ears.

"I guess this is it munchkin."

"Must you call me that stupid nickname even now?" Katana complained but there wasn't any real rancor in her voice.

"I guess it's not really fitting, you won't be a munchkin for very much longer. Once I'm gone you'll be all grown up. You won't even remember me calling you munchkin."

Katana looked up at her solemnly and Liane fought off the tears, her closest friend would not remember her when she was gone.

"I will never forget you Liane. You are my lir that will never change, even if I do."

Liane nodded, hoping that was true "Just try and stay out of trouble once I'm gone."

Katana's answer was a deep purr. And then she too joined the others, standing beside Legolas.

Legolas watched with a heavy, but resigned heart as his love walked to her death. She seemed so different to him now. She looked much the same as she had that first day they met. Dressed all in black, a sword hanging at her side, that golden earring, that determined stride, was all the same but different somehow. It wasn't just her short hair or the tear streaks upon her face, it was something more.

He had never noticed until now how dim Liane's inner light had been. Now however she shone with a brightness to rival the stars sparkling above them. Something had changed, as he looked around at the people assembled there he had a fair idea of what that was.

Liane had finally opened her heart to her family, and to him. She had embraced their love and her own.

It was a bittersweet victory knowing she loved him and was going to die any moment now. But he was proud of her, for all that she had accomplished and for what she would do tonight.

Something soft and warm leaned against his leg. He didn't have to look down to know it was Katana. He leaned back, just a little to give her some support.

The poor creature must have been afraid. Liane had told him before they had joined the others that when she died Katana would turn into a normal mountain cat. Katana would lose her human mind and unnatural ageing process.

"_I know I have no right to ask a favor of you,"_ Liane had said quietly, looking to the cerin stones _"But will you watch out for her? She will not be the same, not in mind or body. She will be a wild animal but if you could just make sure that… that she has somewhere to live that is safe. Well, I would be eternally grateful."_

Of course Legolas had agreed immediately. He would see to it that no harm ever came to Katana. She was the only living connection he would have left to Liane. Wild or not he was sure Katana would never forget Liane. He certainly wouldn't.

Liane approached the center stone steadily. From the moment she had entered the stone circle the very air around her changed. It seemed the demons just beyond the gateways knew the end was near.

They wouldn't be able to resist the taste of her blood, immortality and magic as it flowed out of her dying body. Diablo would be especially hungry for it. Hidden within it however would be their end. All of her love and strength would be released from within her as well.

That pure, untouched light would wound and drive back their evil, loosen their hold on the gateways. Then and only then would she be able to destroy the stones.

That was the plan, now all she could do was go through with it and hope that it would work.

Turning away from the center stone Liane walked to the outer circle. Without looking to her family she withdrew from her ankle strap her cerix. It was a curved, vicious blade that had been given to her upon her initiation into the order. The jeweled handle was inserted with her name and oath.

Liane White, Warrior of the Kurast. _"My life for the Order"_

Her fingers closed tightly around the blades edge. It drew a deep thick red line on her palm, leaving a trail of freshly flowing blood.

Liane didn't wince at the wound, she'd had worse after all. She brought her hand up and placed it flat upon the magical symbol for spirit. The symbol soaked up her blood greedily and began to glow a deep red. She proceeded to do the same with the others, earth, air, fire and water.

Once she had reached the final stone she began the incantation to open a portal.

"_Spirit, earth, air, fire, water. Spirit, earth, air, fire, water. Spirit earth, air, fire, water." _Her voice was low, monotonous but heard all around the clearing.

Over her chanting the stones began to hum, and then fiery light blasted out from the outer stones to strike the middle one. Usually cerin light was bright blue, tonight it was a bright, fiery red. Even the portal that opened pulsed a bright bloody red.

Liane approached the portal, slipping the cerix back into its sheath.

Far beyond, in the deepest parts of the portal Liane could see them. Mephisto, Baal, Diablo and all of their terrible minions. They were waiting for her, trying to remain out of sight, but so hungry for her blood and magic.

Liane stare at them a while. These creatures had taken everything she had ever loved. And they would do it again if she let them.

Turning her back on them Liane looked out to the forest. Her family and friends watched in horror, bathed in the strange red light. Just beyond them she could see the shadow khan that she had not dismissed. Their eyes were as red as the portal. No doubt they were here to watch in glee as one of their masters went to their death.

Her eyes sought out Legolas', his face was drawn in terrible pain. She could relate, still as she was, her powers were growing exponentially inside her, on the very verge of total collapse.

Now, she had to do it now!

And so she did.

The sound of her sword being drawn was drowned out as a great cry of despair rose up when she plunged it straight into her heart. Metal scraped bone, flesh tore and broke and bled.

With a gasp she tore the sword out of her body and flung it away from her. It landed with a clatter upon the ground.

Blood began to seep through her clothes thick and fast and Liane struggled to remain standing. It had never occurred to her that dying would hurt so much.

The world span and sound dimmed, she vaguely heard the shouts and anguished cries around her but could not fully decipher them. Whispers from behind her, from the portal, the demons, filled her ears like as irritable buzzing insect. They were calling to her, taunting her, they were _hungry_.

If they were hungry she supposed it was only fair that she feed them.

"Akono vash, kateka dei." The incantation was just barely audible over the cacophony of noise in her head.

Liane jerked violently and then a bright stream of her power and blood shot out from her heart coming out her back, flowing strong and fast like a bright white river into the portal. It felt like someone had punched a hole in her chest. Like her very soul was being pulled out of her body to be greedily lapped up by the demons beyond.

The portal grew brighter and larger. The symbols on the outer stones were now glowing so brightly, still red, that the entire forest was bathed in their bloody light.

Liane's feet were lifted off the ground and she rose high up into the air. The only thing connecting her to the ground was the white light going between her and the portal, like a giant tether.

She felt like she was rising to heaven, with the stars above her so bright. The pain was starting to go away now and she thought of her family, of Legolas, Katana and her long dead friends. She loved them all so much, and even though she would never see some of them again there were others waiting for her. Just beyond the mortal veil, they waited to welcome her into the peaceful embrace of everlasting rest.

It made her happy, it made her stronger. And so the magical tether grew stronger and fed the greedy demons. They lapped it up not knowing their end was upon them. Soon, soon they would see, and then they would weaken and Liane would act.

But they did not weaken. Too late Liane realized that it was not enough, the demons grip upon the gateways had not been broken. Not even in the slightest.

Liane could not destroy the stones while they still held on. She had failed.

Despair filled her, she was dying, she had failed, her enemies had won. Just as Caine had predicted they would. It had all been for nothing.

Her power was fading now, the great white tether sputtered and faltered. Liane looked one last time over her homeland. Her eyes passed over her loved ones with grief, instead they touched on the shadow khan.

Somehow she knew that she had caught the eye of the one who had once been Caine. Traitor though he was she grieved for him and the other lost souls with him. They had betrayed their order and now they had nothing and would have nothing forever.

And then it came to her. It was as though her father was standing right next to her, she could here his words so well.

'_So shall she come_

_As the third bell tolls _

_Bearing a gift of which they have none _

_And the prize of her heart shall make them whole.'_

And then she understood.

Although she barely had the strength to do it she said "I- forgive. I release you from your service. I forgive."

In an instant Liane knew she had done the right thing.

The khans shadow bodies burst apart to reveal the soft, vapor like light of the souls once trapped within the shadows for so long.

As they rose up to the heavens, to their eternal freedom, a great burst of power surged through Liane and shot into the portal. A horrible sound rent the air as the demons beyond were mortally wounded and lost their grip on the gateways. Then five beams of light shot out from the portal to strike all of the stones.

They glowed bright, blinding white. Vibrating, humming, the ground shook. All over the world cerin stones reacted the same way as portals opened up to blast them with white light.

In a moment it seemed like nothing was going to happen and in another it all seemed to happen at once. The portal collapsed in on itself, the stones glowed and hummed and then disintegrated in a flash of white light.

A series of aftershocks made the world tremble and stumble.

And then it was over.

Legolas knew the moment she died, when she was gone forever from this plane. The pain in his stomach ceased, now he was left only with the pain in his heart.

Beside him Katana changed, with a feline scream her body contorted and grew. She was now a fully grown mountain cat, at least six or seven feet tip to tail. She twisted and turned in fright as the white light flashed above and around them, she took off at a bound into the surrounding forest.

The light was gone in a flash, a gong like ringing sounded deep in the earth, a terrible bang followed by a giant shockwave. It knocked him and everyone else off their feet.

Legolas was lying flat on his face, he breathed in the scent of the cool, dew wet grass. He laid his ear against the earth, and even now he could tell it was beginning to heal. There was a certain shifting there like things were returning to their proper places. It had worked, Liane had succeeded.

That knowledge didn't ease the burning in his heart. Valinor would now live on and thrive, he would not. He would go on wandering Valinor alone and then he would wander Mandos alone. He could barely stand the thought, no more than he could stand to face the reality.

Legolas knew what he would see if he looked up. Liane, dead, lying prone upon the ground, her body ravaged by the magic she had used to destroy the cerin stones. Or would there be a body at all, would she simply be smoldering pile of ashes?

A tormented yell sounded above him. No doubt everyone was in as much pain as he was, and right now he didn't have what it took to deal with their pain as well as his own.

Someone put a hand on his shoulder.

"Up you get my son." Thranduil and Adon heaved him up from under his arms and stood him on his feet.

Where once the towering figures of the cerin stones had stood, now there were now six large craters in the earth. Legolas could feel the tears upon his face as he stumbled towards the small crowd gathered around what he imagined was Liane's body.

As he came upon them, Liane's family, he realized their voices were not rising up in anguish but in astonishment. Legolas peered over Elrond's shoulder and discovered why.

Liane was there just as he thought she would be, but she was not bloody and singed, she was whole and clean. And… she was alive.

And she was not alone.

**Authors Note:**** All right, all right, everyone just simmer down now! I said simmer down! The author shouts over the yells and jeers of her angry readers. I know it has been waaaaayyyy too long since I posted a new chapter. I know that there were many times when I said I was working on it and it would soon be in your greedy little hands. And then I didn't deliver. My excuse…… The crowd waits with bated breath but hears only the sounds of crickets chirping and the author fiddling with her shirt. **

**Well, I don't have one, well I have some but there not nearly good enough to make up for the long wait. Too much work, a long journey to a far off land (Egypt), after work activities, and finally plain old writers block. The crowd seems hardly appeased and so the author continues quickly. In truth it was really the writer's block that did it. This was the crux of all the chapters in the story, the place where I had to tie up some major plot lines. **

**It was a difficult task to be sure, for those of you who don't know I started this story three years ago. Since then a lot has changed, in the story and in me. I can't even remember how many times I've changed this story and its plot along the way. As you can imagine that could create a lot of problems when trying to tie it all up. I think I hand wrote at least three hundred pages of first draft work before I finally had it all worked out, from the bare bones of how it was going to work out, to the smaller details. Finally this afternoon I wrote my final pages of first draft and was determined to see it typed up and edited and posted by this evening. **

**So thank you for bearing with me and waiting for so long, for those fellow writers out there I hope you understand how bad it can be when life and plot holes stall your writing process. For those readers out there I hope you can understand as well and if not, **_**'sigh'**_** I give you free reign to throw pies at me now and forever, in every review and comment you post whether it be good or bad for all eternity. The readers looked slightly more appeased by this.**

**Truly, thank you all for being there with me during this wonderful journey into the writing world. I've learned a lot about writing, just by doing it, by reading others stories, analyzing my own. I hope all of you who think you could never write something will take the plunge someday and write something yourself and discover how rewarding it. **

**I hope you will all stick with writing and reading, and me. **

**Because this ain't over yet baby! There's still at least two chapters left to go and you're sure to get them no matter what! What's that? A preview you say? Well… maybe just a hint of things to come…. We'll see more of our favorite characters, Adon, Morwen, Katana, someone new, someone old will all return. There will be closure…in many ways, some surprises, and definitely some hot scenes.**

**Until next time!**

**Love **

**War**


	30. Chapter 29p1

**Chapter 29- Part 1**

**Sooner rather than later this time, this is just the first part of a three part chapter. As always read, review and enjoy!**

The voices were all around him, some worried, others excited, many awed. Legolas couldn't bring himself to focus on their conversations. Everything seemed to be happening in slow motion, sound was muffled and his vision was funneled to focus on the woman in front of him.

Liane was much the same as she had been when he had come upon her in the glade. She was immaculate, her had hair re-grown, a long white dress in place of a black uniform, her golden earring shone upon her delicate ear. And there was not a mark upon her to indicate the terrible wound she had inflicted on herself hours before.

She did not move but for the slow, steady rise and fall of her chest as she breathed in a deep sleep. Her eyes remained resolutely half open in peaceful slumber, despite the cacophony of voices around her.

"How long will she be like that?" asked a voice overhead, penetrating the fog of Legolas' mind.

"Is it normal?"

"Yes, this is perfectly normal" announced another though his mind refused to identify any of them.

"This is what happens when someone is reborn, when they return from the dead. It will take some time, but they will soon wake."

"And then?"

"And then they will begin to recall their former lives."

"You mean they won't remember?"

"Yes. It is difficult transition from dead to living, it will take time for them to fully re-orientate themselves."

"How long?"

"A week or so."

"I see. But they will essentially be the same?"

"Essentially yes. There is a certain amount of change that comes with being reborn, mostly in the form of clarity."

"I see."

And that was the end of the conversation, at least what Legolas heard of it. From then on he sat diligently at Liane's side. He held her hand, stroked her hair, occasionally putting a damp cloth to her forehead. Always he spoke to her, silently urging, begging, demanding that she wake up and live.

Liane did not wake, wherever she was she could not hear him.

* * *

White light. 

White light everywhere.

White light everything.

White light only.

White light and then, a single heart beat.

White light, the heart beat, and then a face, peaceful and serene, followed by a body clad in black.

The heart beat was slow and steady, but became louder and louder on each pulsing beat. With a final bang the face woke, startled at the sound.

Blue eyes searched the endless white space, finding nothing but herself. They looked down at the black clad body, a stark contrast against the white.

A slim hand rose slowly as though going through water, to caress the black body. It fluttered over an angry tear over her left breast and came away sticky with something red.

Blood.

Blood. It was blood on her shirt and now her fingers. This was her body and she was wounded.

A flash of darkness came to her. A sword, magic, run through her heart and then cast away falling to the ground in a beautiful arc. Light, red and white pouring out from the wound, along with her life.

Her life. She was dead.

Strangely this did not frighten her nor did the wound hurt. More than anything she was confused. She knew she was dead, and that she had brought about her own death.

The question was, who was she?

"Liane"

"Liane" she repeated softly in wonder.

"Yes, that is your name" answered another.

Liane looked up and her eyes met a pair of pale jade ones. Long chestnut hair pulled back from a familiar angular face.

Liane cocked her head at the man curiously. The sight of him, the sound of his voice made her tingle, like a limb that had fallen asleep and was regaining feeling. Except it was her that had fallen asleep. No, she had died. Was this what entering the after life felt like?

"Hyabussa Ryu" she said slowly.

"Yes, that is my name."

Liane nodded, sensation and emotions were coming to her quick now. She felt… she felt something, looking and talking to this man. A well of emotion overflowed inside of her. She knew this man, she knew….Hyabussa!

She flung herself at the stoic man who caught and embraced her with surprising gentleness and familiar warmth.

"I dreamt of this moment for years."

She could feel Hyabussa smile into her hair and tears flowed freely between them.

"Which just proves what a morbid and limited imagination you have"

Even that sarcastic voice made her smile.

"Umeda" Liane said his name, she remembered him instantly as she pulled away.

Before she could even lay eyes on him her vision was filled with all sorts of people. All of her beloved.

Sophie, her red hair glaringly bright against the stark white background.

Mei, her youthful eyes shining vibrantly just like always.

Xang standing next to Mei, his spry wife, his chiseled muscles bulging beneath his clothes.

Gentle Toral, his whiskey colored eyes smiling at her over Hyabussa shoulder.

And finally, Umeda. He wore his usual uniform of well tailored black clothes under a doctor's smock. Unlike the others Umeda was not smiling in welcome. As usual he wore an expression caught somewhere between annoyance and exasperation.

"You dreamt of dying to see all of your friends. How positively cheerful." He sneered.

"I must have picked up that cheerful nature from you Umeda." Liane chuckled as she finished hugging everyone. Not even Umeda's sarcasm could dampen her happiness.

"Well I hate to burst your bubble." Umeda said "But you're not dead."

Liane's face paled and fell, her eyes darted from one person to the next. Was this just a dream? Just like the others, would her friends rise up against her? Had she failed in her mission? Was this some sort of cosmic punishment for failure?

"What is this?" Liane rasped hoarsely "What is going on here?"

"You have died Liane," Sophie assured her "But this isn't the land of the dead."

"What is it then?"

"This is the land in between."

"In between what exactly?"

"In between life and eternal rest."

"Why am I here?" Liane asked suspiciously, why hadn't she passed on yet? "And why are you here? You all died years ago. Shouldn't you have passed to the other side by now?"

"We have been waiting" Toral said serenely.

"Waiting for what?" as she looked around their pointed gazes sank in. "For me? But why?"

"There's something for us to do before we cross over" Mei answered.

"What?" all this cryptic talk was starting to get on her nerves.

"To give you the choice" said Xang

"What choice? Would someone please tell me what's going on here?" she demanded loudly.

"So impatient Liane" Umeda chided "You never were capable of just waiting your turn."

"That's not true!" Liane protested.

Having finally gotten a rise out of her Umeda smiled at last.

"That's not the point anyway. I just want to know what's going on."

"Isn't it obvious?"

Liane frowned "Now you're being annoying on purpose."

"Don't be ridiculous" Umeda scoffed "I always do everything on purpose."

Liane huffed angrily and turned to Hyabussa "What's going on?"

"You have done a great service to human kind Liane, it deserves a reward."

"A reward? What kind of-" and then she remembered one of her first conversations with Legolas. "Eru gifted the fellowship with the choice of eternal rest or immortal life in Valinor."

"I have to choose to stay or go back." She said in understanding.

"That's correct."

Liane frowned in confusion again "But then why did you all need to wait here for me?"

"So you could pick who you wanted to take back with you." Toral explained.

Liane's eyes lit up in understanding and shock.

"To take a loved one and give them immortal life" Umeda confirmed "Presuming it's one of us of course. Perhaps you would like to take one of the shadow khan that you freed."

"What if she doesn't want to go back?" Mei asked shrewdly "What if she wants to stay here with us?"

The others looked at her questioningly.

Liane was shocked by Mei's statement, six months ago if she'd been given this choice she would have immediately chosen to stay with her friends. She had waited to be reunited with her family for years, to spend eternity together at peace at last. Now however, there were people on the other side, people that she loved and would dearly miss if she stayed.

It was a difficult dilemma, if she stayed she would be passing on to the land of mortals. None of her immortal family would ever see her again. But if she went back she would be forever and irrevocably immortal. Even if she did die again she would never again have the choice of passing on to the mortal land of the dead. And never see her friends again.

A slim hand squeezed her shoulder. "Liane, we have been friends for almost our entire lives, nearly twenty years. Those people back there, are your family and have had barely any time to be with you."

"So you think I should go back there to spend time with them? And leave behind any chance of seeing any of you again."

"It's about more than time Liane" Umeda interjected "There's someone else back there for you."

Liane looked at him sharply, she clutched the wound in her chest, her eyes began to water and she looked away.

"He's your other half Liane"

"We never bonded."

"Oh no?" Umeda asked pacing around her "Do you think that's really going to make a difference? Your souls are meant to be together, not parted by the mortal veil."

"So, you're saying you think I should go back then?"

"I'm saying-"

"What Umeda is saying is that there's more waiting for you back there than here. Death and eternal rest is meant to be a part of your life's journey, not some kind of gift." Hyabussa turned Liane away from Umeda to face him "Eru has gifted you with a soul mate and has rewarded you for your suffering and sacrifices with a chance to be with him again"

"But-"

"Let me tell you Liane, being parted from your soul mate is no picnic" Toral came to stand next to Hyabussa side, he smiled warmly at his own soul mate "Even if you didn't bond with him, he is a part of you. Without him you will find no rest, not even here."

Liane swallowed hard, she knew he was right. As she stood there with them all, just like she'd always dreamt of, a part of her was missing. And she knew very well where it was and what she would have to do to get it back.

Nodding, barely able to say the words "I understand."

"It won't be so bad Liane" Mei said brightening up "We'll always be watching over you."

"And don't forget" Toral whispered in her ear "You get to take one of us with you."

"What?" Liane burst out "I-I can't do that. You all have your soul mates, if I separated you-"

"But there is one of us here who doesn't have a soul mate with him." Xang whispered, joining the half circle the five of them had formed around her.

Liane's eyes found Umeda who had not joined them. He glared back at her warily.

"Think of it" Mei urged "You could take him with you. Think how much it would annoy him."

Liane's mouth twitched in a smile.

"What are you all talking about over there?" Umeda called out suspiciously.

"That wouldn't be very nice" Liane whispered back trying not to laugh.

"Don't think of it as a practical joke, think of it more like charity" Sophie said "You'd be doing us a favor by taking him off our hands."

"So, I take him back and I have to deal with him for all eternity while you all have a jolly good party here."

"I know it's quite a big favor" Hyabussa conceded "But just think, you can annoy him for all eternity."

The grin Liane had been suppressing split across her face.

Umeda took a hasty step forward, worry etched deep into his features now.

"What-?"

Before he could finish that sentence a bright white light engulfed them all.

**

* * *

**

**Authors Note: Hello all, bet you're glad to see me! Personally I'm pretty proud of myself for getting this done in less than six months! Yay for me! Crickets sound in the background as no one else is impressed. Ahem, anyway, this as you noticed by the title is just the first part of a three part chapter. It's kind of long so I broke up the obvious parts into three sub chapters so it's easier to read. Don't worry though the second and third parts are all ready written and are well on their way…. More crickets, seriously! I mean it they're almost done! **

**Okay well I hope you enjoy this, things are going pretty good writing wise, so I'm hoping to wrap this all up soon.**

**Read, Review and Enjoy!**

**Love **

**War**


	31. Chapter 29p2

**Hi there, well here I am with part two. Normally I would just wish everyone happy reading at this point, but a reviewer put in a special request that I put a small update at the beginning of each chapter for those of you who might have lost track of what's happening in the story. So without further a due here we go:**

**Last time on True Home (This is said in a very commanding narrative voice): Liane had sacrificed her life to destroy the cerin stones in ch. 28, she died, but was given a reprieve in the land in between, her fallen comrades greeted her and guided her to her choice to return to the land of the living and take one of them with her. And now the continuation:  
**

**Chapter 29 Part 2**

**Please Everyone, Read, Review and Enjoy!**

Liane did not respond to anything. Legolas had spoken to her, sung to her, stroked her face, shouted at her even. She did not respond to any of it. For nine days she lay there, her eyes half open as thought asleep.

Others came and went, but only Katana kept him company dutifully keeping watch over her mistress. And the raven, the silent blue black raven sat perched on the headboard of its master.

Still Legolas sat, waiting and watching, praying for Liane to just wake up.

And then quite suddenly she did just that.

With a gasp and a cough Liane jerked up in bed before flopping back down again like a fish out of water. Shocked and unprepared, at first Legolas did nothing. Then he was leaping into action, all at once he was on his feet, calling out for help and clutching Liane to his chest. Before she could do anything else he was swiftly joined by Elrond and Glorfindel.

"What is it? What has happened?" Elrond asked as he circled Liane's bed.

Legolas looked up at Elrond blankly and said "She's awake."

* * *

For a moment Elrond seemed not to hear or understand. They stood there for what seemed like hours, staring at each other. Then in unison they looked down into a pair of clear blue eyes.

Everything was blurred. A mere moment before everything had been bright and white. Now distorted colors, shadows and shapes assaulted her vision.

With what seemed like a great effort her eyes shut tight and opened. The world remained hazy and unfocused. Mostly she relied on her other senses. It sounded like voices were talking around her, that meant wherever she was she was not alone. She could smell fresh flowers somewhere nearby, perhaps she was outside. Something heavy and hot was across her legs, and was that purring she felt against her knee?

Confused by all this information she shut and opened her eyes again to bring the world in clearer focus. Finally as she opened her eyes the world was clear to her. As her vision returned so did her hearing, she was now able to hear what the voices around her were saying.

"Liane? Are you all right? What's wrong with her?" said a blond elf holding her propped up in his arms.

"She's probably just disorientated" said a stern looking dark haired elf standing on her other side.

And then there was that bone rattling purring on her legs. To her right a loud cawing was added to the din.

"Liane?" the blond man repeated softly.

"Liane" she mimicked, her tongue felt clumsy around the word "Liane" she said again, more certainly this time.

The two men beamed down at her.

"That's my name" she stated slowly.

The grin on the blond mans face slipped but the darker one nodded kindly.

"Yes, my daughter your name is Liane." He said stroking her hair "Do you know who I am?"

Liane narrowed her eyes at the man, trying to remember him. This all felt so familiar. She was certain that she'd just had this conversation, but with someone else. And this scene, this man, he was someone she knew. This room or what little she could see of it, she knew it also.

The man had called her daughter, that would make him her father.

"Ada" she whispered reaching up to brush her fingers along his jaw.

The man looked surprised for a moment then gave a watery smile.

"Yes, that's right my dear."

"This is where we met" she said looking around the sunny room "Except you were in my place and I was in yours."

The man continued to smile even as tears tracked down his cheeks.

"And this gentleman, do you remember him?" he gestured to the blond man holding her.

The blond man looked down at her anxiously, his blue eyes reminded her instantly of summer skies, his hair of spun gold and his lips, sensual but strong, reminded her of warm kisses like touches of sun that left her lips seared and wanting.

Why would she remember that? Who was this man? As his arms tightened slightly Liane realized how right it felt to be there. Strange thing to feel for someone she couldn't even remember. They must be close though, lovers perhaps.

Before she could answer the weight on her legs lifted and resettled on her lap. A large furry face jutted into her line of vision. Liane's eyes widened in alarm, she scrambled out of the mans embrace and backed herself up against the wooden headboard.

A gigantic white mountain cat with black spots followed her every movement. It sat on her lap with its massive front paws pinned down on either side of her. Its long, fat tail swished back and forth behind it.

Looking away from the mesmerizing tail Liane glanced at the cats face quickly before looking away again.

"_Do not fear lir." _A soft elegant voice caressed her…her mind? Was that her own voice, or just her imagination?

The cat edged closer and rubbed its head affectionately under Liane's jaw. She jumped but calmed as the cats sandy tongue licked her left ear. That felt…familiar.

"_Lir"_ the deep female voice came again in her mind, this time it sounded distinctly annoyed.

Now that tone sounded very familiar…

"Katana, lir" lir, the name, it was all so… "Katana!" she shouted gleefully and threw her arms around the large mountain cat.

"Oh, Katana" she said pulling back "Oh, Katana, you're so big!" she exclaimed with a laugh.

"_Not a munchkin anymore I'm afraid"_ Katana said in a much more mature voice than before.

"_You'll always be my munchkin Katana" _she promised using the link. It felt a little strange, speaking with her mind, but most definitely right.

"Now that you've gotten that all sorted out, perhaps you could tell us who this is?" Another had joined their group, someone familiar but still un-placeable.

Elrond stepped aside so that the newcomer and the man he asked after could be seen. The newcomer was tall and blond his handsome face serious as he stood next to a bed like hers. On the bed a bewildered man was propped up on his elbows with a raven perched on his knee.

The man had auburn hair, fine boned features and long elegant hands. His dark brown eyes seemed strangely unfocused. The large raven cleared that up. Hopping down off his knee and over to a side table returning with a pair of glasses clamped in its beak. It nudged them helpfully into the mans hand and he put them on, blinking the world into focus.

Liane glanced at the blond man and shrugged.

"Can you at least tell us if he's a friend or an enemy?"

"_Katana?"_ Liane said uncertainly.

With what felt like a smile Katana answered _"Most definitely a friend."_

"It seems that he's a friend" Liane relayed.

"That's good to know" the man said with a touch of frustration "But who exactly is he?"

"Maybe you should ask him" Liane offered.

"I'm not sure who I am" the new visitor interrupted, clearly irritated at being spoken over "But I'm sure that whoever I am, I'm smarter than everyone in this room."

"Umeda" the name rolled off Liane's tongue instantly.

"Umeda?" three voices chimed back at her.

Liane nodded "Hokotu Umeda to be more precise. An old, uh, friend"

"That's Dr. Hokotu Umeda thank you very much" Umeda grumped sitting up in bed "Now would someone like to explain to me just what on earth is going on"

Liane glanced uncertainly around the room "Uh, I have a feeling that might take some time my old friend."

And it had indeed taken a great deal of time to get everything sorted out. By the time that Liane and Umeda had been properly set up, introduced to everyone who had squeezed into the small healing room it was almost nightfall. Then everyone tried to piece together the whole story.

There were many gaping holes where Liane's memory simply failed her.

"Don't push yourself" Aragorn advised wisely "It will come in time."

But with everyone's help they were able to get a general idea of what had happened.

"So let me get this straight" Umeda interrupted the casual banter of the group "Liane defeats the Bakura, destroys the cerin stones, sets the shadow khan free and restores balance to the world."

"So it would seem" Elrond agreed with a proud smile.

Liane rubbed at her chest absently, she could still feel the wound there if she thought about it. She wondered if it would ever truly fade.

"Then she dies" Umeda continued past the collective flinch around the room "She comes to the land in between, is greeted by myself and other old friends, is given the choice to pass on to the other side or be reborn immortal once more. She is also given the chance to bring someone she loves back to life as an immortal."

"Yes, I remember that" Liane said.

"Good, I also remember that" Umeda's eyes suddenly darkened dangerously "What I want to know, is why on earth you chose to bring me back"

Although the memory was hazy in Liane's mind she felt distinct a sense of mischief tugging at her lips.

Forcing the impish grin away Liane said "Well I didn't want to separate the others from their partners for one thing. And for another you and I are _friends_ you know, I have always valued your company and advice."

They stared at each other, Liane somehow managing to keep a straight face.

"You did it so you could annoy me for all eternity"

"I did no such thing" Liane said in mock outrage "And why are you so grumpy anyway? You get eternal youth and life in paradise."

"I didn't ask for it! And who said I wanted that huh? I certainly don't remember asking for such a thing."

"Oh, yes now I understand. Why would anyone want to be immortal, eternally young and live in paradise? I don't know what I was thinking offering you such a thing! Shame on me, bad Liane, bad!"

"Oh, ha ha ha, very witty" Umeda snarled leaping to his feet in anger "What was offered in beside the point!"

"Then what is the point Umeda!?" Liane got to her feet as well, squaring them off like a pair of bitter junk yard dogs. "Because I'd certainly like to know."

"I'll tell you what the point is" he said jabbing a finger in her chest.

"Enlighten me oh wise one"

"The point is" he ground out "Is that you didn't ask me if I wanted this. You just arbitrarily decided that I should come back with you."

Liane's ire drained away along with the color in her face, had she forced Umeda to come back with her? Had she denied Umeda eternal rest without even asking him if that was what he wanted?

"What if I didn't want to come back?" Umeda said quietly voicing her fears "What if I wanted to pass on?"

"Actually" a prim feminine voice interrupted, it was Arwen "Liane could only chose who she took back with her. Whether or not that person accepts her invitation is purely up to them. So in reality it was you who chose to come back not Liane."

"Ha!" Liane pointed and shouted gleefully.

"Well of course I did, immortality, eternal youth, and elven paradise, what kind of idiot would refuse."

Liane just rolled her eyes and slumped back in her chair, wondering why she had chosen to bring him back at all.

* * *

It had been nearly a month since the destruction of the stones and two weeks since Liane and Umeda had woken up. Various celebrations had been thrown in Liane's honor as she suspected they would. But the parties never seemed to end, everyone seemed to feel the difference in the world since the destruction of the cerin stones and as such everyday was a reason to celebrate.

Still, throughout the celebrations Liane was being closely monitored and followed virtually everywhere by her family and Legolas. Used to this treatment from the past few months Liane let it slide. After all she had just died and resurrected, that must have been hard to stomach for them. And besides that Liane found their presence helped her remember things and soothed her when she couldn't.

Umeda on the other hand was finding this treatment far from soothing. He'd kept company with Gandalf and Teaal, his lir, for the past two weeks. However, he was also being followed around by Glorfindel. And far from trying to help Umeda, Glorfindel seemed to have made it his personal mission to vex him. Or at least that was the way Umeda saw it.

At every turn Glorfindel was there, watching him, nagging him or spying on him as though he was not to be trusted.

"Can you blame me for not trusting your kind?" Glorfindel said after Umeda finally blew up one day.

"Kind? And what kind is that exactly?" Umeda sneered.

"Humans, people from your order" he pointed at Umeda's gleaming golden earring.

"Humans and people from the Kurast order." Umeda repeated "I wouldn't let Liane hear you talk like that. She is herself a part of that order and was quite close to many of us _humans_ in her time."

"Liane knows very well of my misgivings for them. And she understands them as well."

"Ah yes. All those humans and Kurast are _evil_. After all one of them stole her away and a handful of others-"

"Tried to destroy our kind!" Glorfindel burst over Umeda's sarcastic tone "Tell me, would you not be suspicious of someone from an order that had created such enemies for your people."

"No."

Glorfindel snorted. He had expected that from Umeda. The man would contradict him if he said that rain was wet, just to annoy him.

"If it were me, I would trust Liane's word that she would bring back a friend not a foe." Umeda smirked.

But as Glorfindel stomped out of the room the smile on his face slid away. Was he truly a friend to Liane?

There were times, just before he fell asleep usually, that disturbing memories plagued him. Memories of dark things, a time when he was in terrible pain and Liane, for some disturbing reason, was trying to destroy him. More disturbing then that was the thought that he, Umeda, had been just as bent on destroying Liane.

Umeda was sure that this was no dream but a real memory. And yet when he stretched his mind to grasp it, it flitted away like a leaf on a breeze.

Teaal was of no help as usual, simply saying in his annoying way. _"You must discover these things on your own or you will never truly understand them."_

"_It would be nice if you could direct me on how to do that."_ Umeda pointed out.

At which point Teaal flitted out the window in search of fresh morning worms.

Stupid bird, Umeda thought savagely. The sleek black bird had been vexing him since the day they met. Was it too much to ask that he could have been resurrected with a more accommodating lir. Or perhaps without a lir at all. They were annoying creatures in his opinion, all seeing and all knowing but never did they reveal any of their vast knowledge.

It was the lir's opinion that a mage must discover these mysteries in life on their own for the discovery to be truly meaningful. Naturally, because simply telling them would be far too easy.

And now he, Umeda, was blessed with just such and infernal creature, for eternity. Wonderful.

Thinking it was about time he put his unease with these dark memories to rest, Umeda set out to speak to Liane. Maybe if they pooled their memories they could put together this disturbing puzzle.

Umeda found her in one of the many gardens of Rivendell, surprisingly she was alone. Like him Liane seemed perpetually surrounded by people since they had woken up. Most notably by that rather handsome blond elf Legolas.

He was not here now however and so much the better, Umeda wanted to talk to her alone.

"Afternoon, Umeda" Liane said as he approached her where she was sitting under a large elm tree with Katana.

"Afternoon Liane" he nodded to the large dozing leopard beside her "Katana."

Katana did not respond except to stretch more fully into the soft grass beneath her with a great sigh of content. Overhead a raven cawed from somewhere in the tree announcing Teaal's presence.

Not one to mince words, Umeda got right to the point "I didn't think I'd find you alone, your familial guard seems to have finally let up."

Liane shrugged, not bothering to tell him that they weren't as alone as he might think. Legolas was hidden nearby, watching over her even though she had managed to get everyone _else_ to leave her be for a bit. Her family had consented, Legolas agreed curtly as well, but Liane knew he would follow her.

They had not spoken much since she had woken, perhaps he too sensed the awkwardness between them. At least she did. Liane could not grasp certain parts of her memory, but with Legolas, every moment was crystal clear. Every word, every touch, every kiss was as real in her mind as the days they had happened.

Legolas didn't have to explain, Liane remembered about soul mates and her own need to find hers as a part of her plan to destroy the cerin stones.

It wasn't the memory of this plan that made her uneasy. It was the here and now and the soon to come. What were they to do now? Now that everything was at peace and they had all eternity stretched out before them. She'd never considered the possibility of living a long and happy life before. These days it tended to weigh heavily on her mind.

"Well I'm glad you're alone" Umeda said bringing her back out of her musings.

"We need to talk" he said lowering his voice.

Liane raised her eyebrows at his tone "About what?"

"About the past."

"That's a fairly vague subject" Liane said casually though truth be told she was quite serious.

"Care to be more specific?"

"I'd like to" Umeda said just as casually "But that's just the thing, I can't be more specific. There are certain parts of my memory that I don't have access to."

Liane sighed "I know, I'm having the same problem. The others tell me that it's normal and not to push myself."

"But…?" Umeda sat back and fell into his old role of mentor and confidante with ease.

"But the memories I am missing seem to be rather important." Liane said hesitantly.

"Yes, I agree" Umeda said just as hesitantly.

They remained silent, gazing up at the old elm tree. Its leaves were starting to turn golden at the tips. Autumn would soon be upon them with all its glorious colors and changes. Strange, she always thought that Valinor would be forever in bloom, but that might have been rather boring.

"Look lets get right to the point" Liane said abruptly "These memories that keep eluding us are pretty dark and damning, agreed?"

"Agreed" Umeda said letting some at the tension out of his shoulders "I think we can also agree that these memories are fairly important and shouldn't be allowed to develop at a slower pace."

"Agreed" Liane said eagerly "The question is how we retrieve them?"

Once again they sat in silence, thinking.

"I think" Umeda said slyly "That we should ask the only one of us here who has an untainted memory."

His eyes landed pointedly on Katana's slumbering form.

"Don't bother" Liane sighed "I already asked her. Apparently she believes that such things are better discovered on my own."

Umeda frowned and rolled his eyes "Yes I got a similar answer from Teaal. Rather unhelpful for spiritual guides don't you think?"

"_Just because I didn't give you the answer doesn't mean they aren't within your grasp. So don't blame me when you can't figure them out on your own. It's not my fault you're so limited."_ Teaal chirped pertly.

Umeda narrowed his eyes up at the unseen bird.

Liane was in a similar conversation with Katana, who was being only slightly more accommodating.

"_Look is there or is there not a way of getting these memories back, presumably ourselves."_ She asked tiredly.

"_Of course there is"_ Katana stretched and rolled over lazily but said nothing more.

"_Well?"_ Liane prompted impatiently

"_Well what?"_

"_How do we retrieve our memories?" _Liane practically shouted aloud.

"_You know"_

"_I've forgotten, remind me."_

"_Ie tosha nei"_ the two lir said in unison.

Umeda and Liane looked at each other, comprehension dawning in their faces. They did know what to do.

* * *

"Elrond!"

Elrond had been happily tending his plants in the medicinal greenhouse when someone called his name.

"Aragorn" he answered jovially as the slightly grizzled man striding up the aisle.

"What's wrong?" Elrond asked immediately putting plants from his mind when he saw Aragorn's face.

"Have you seen this book?" he held up a large battered tome.

Elrond relaxed slightly at the sight of the untitled book.

"No, why?" he said not understanding what this was about.

"It's the journal Liane said I could have right before she, passed" Aragorn explained "The one she said explained about the cerin stones and the monsters within them."

"I see" Elrond said slowly still not comprehending.

"I-I think you might want to have a look at it."

Elrond stretched out his hand to take it but Aragorn drew it back swiftly "I warn you, the entries within detail great suffering on Liane's part. It's not to be read with a faint heart."

Elrond stared transfixed at the seemingly plain book. He had always feared that something terrible had happened to Liane from the moment she had been taken. And here was written proof of that, his for the taking.

He nodded slowly and held out his hand for the book. Aragorn gave it to him and pulled up a stool next to Elrond and sat.

Several hours later Elrond slammed the book shut. He stared down at the cherry work table with unseeing eyes. Without a word he pushed angrily away from the table and paced around the greenhouse. Breathing heavily, he struggled for words to describe how he was feeling.

Elrond had only gotten half way through the large tome but it was more than enough as far as he was concerned.

A positive blood bath was contained within its yellowed pages. Liane had hinted that she'd been involved in a conflict, but nothing like this. Death, demons, dark magic and rituals he never could have conjured in his worst nightmares.

And his daughter, his child, had seen and experienced it all. Liane was barely out of her childhood and she had been exposed to an amount of evil that he had not seen in all his ancient years in middle earth.

But what angered him most was that the Kurast order had been the cause of it all. From Liane's capture to the rising of such terrible evil. And Liane had served them faithfully and honorably, had gone into battle against that evil. All for the sake of the order that had betrayed her in the end.

It was all there in her own hand. Her absolute loyalty to the order her, belief in their honor, all the while they were planning to use her for their destructive plans. They had sent her to those terrible places and she had gone willingly. Risked her life for them, not knowing betrayal was right around the corner.

"It's gruesome, I know" Aragorn had not left Elrond's side, knowing what was in the book.

"Gruesome! Gruesome?" Elrond shouted finally finding his voice.

"That" he pointed at the offending book "Is more than gruesome, it is an, an- an abomination!"

"How could they send virtual children, one of my children, to face such terrible things?! It's absolutely outrageous!"

"To be fair, Liane went willingly" Aragorn said calmly.

"That's even worse!" Elrond bellowed looking quite mad stomping around like an angry bull "She trusted those people, she served them with honor in her heart. And how to did they repay her?"

He flipped the book open with disgust "With betrayal and desertion!"

He stalked away from the book again not wanting to look at it.

Aragorn stared down at the open book "Do you think these are the memories she is having trouble recalling?"

"Of course!" Elrond threw up a hand in disgust "Who would want to remember such a things?!"

"Should we give her the book, it is hers after all" Aragorn suggested tentatively "It could help her remember them."

"Perhaps a part of her does not want to remember them. And if that is the case then I say we let her forget." Elrond finished quietly the words contained in that journal had shaken him. He could not imagine what it would be like to live with the full scope them, as his daughter must have done for so long.

No it would be best to let her forget.

"Elrond, denying Liane her past is not right" Aragorn argued.

"If she wants to forget-"

"I understand your feelings, as a father and a soldier" Aragorn said "I would not one of my children to live with the things that I have seen. But if we deny Liane her past we will be no better that the people who kidnapped her and denied her heritage."

That got Elrond's attention and his ire came back in full force.

"I am nothing like them! I am trying to protect her-"

"I know" Aragorn soothed "But it is her past. It belongs to her, if we deny it from her, we will end up hurting her more than helping her."

Elrond stood shaking his head, not wanting to hear Aragorn. Liane had been so happy since her return. Things had not been so at peace in his home for twenty years. Did they all not deserve some peace?

"We cannot deny her who she is Elrond. No matter how easy it makes things, it is not right."

For a moment Elrond was transported back to a day, where in this very greenhouse Legolas had accused him of not wanting Liane to grow up. But that was not true then or now, he just wanted Liane to be safe and happy. Away from all the darkness she had suffered through.

He then recalled the last conversation that he'd had with Liane before she died.

"_Eru would not have set me this task if I could not complete it. And he would not have blessed me with a family that could not live through this. It was meant to be, look into your heart and know that my birth was not a curse."_

"_Oh, Liane, my daughter, you are not a curse. You are a wonderful blessing upon our family."_

That book contained some horrendous things, things he would have done anything to shield her from. But they were a part of her past a part of who she was. Elrond loved Liane deeply and was proud of her beyond measure. He could not deny her anything, especially something that was rightfully hers. She deserved his honesty, his pride, his love and her past. After everything she had been through it was only fair.

* * *

It was dinner time and Liane's family had assembled in their recent tradition of eating in the family room rather than the great hall. Their frequent guests Umeda, Glorfindel and Legolas were also present.

They ate in amicable silence, conversing here and there about inconsequential things. The food was warm and filling a beef stew with golden biscuits followed by a sweet rhubarb tart and some tea.

It was over tea that Liane brought up the subject which she most definitely did not want to discuss. Umeda had been subtly prodding her all night, by kicking her rather hard under the table.

"Ahem" the room fell silent and turned their attention to her Aragorn and Elrond looked particularly focused on her.

"Um, Umeda and I were talking this morning."

"Yes, under the elm tree wasn't it?" Glorfindel observed lazily.

"You were spying on us?" Umeda blurted out incredulously.

"I was merely passing buy" Glorfindel smirked.

Before Umeda could start in Liane spoke quickly "Anyway, we were talking and we both agreed that there are some gaping holes in our memories that need to be addressed."

Aragorn and Elrond exchanged meaningful looks, missed by both Liane and Umeda.

"I know you said not to rush it but Umeda and I have agreed they're rather important memories and we'd like to, well remember them."

"How eloquent" Umeda drawled.

Liane ignored him "There is a way for us to get these memories back of course. It's an old order ritual called ie tosha nei."

"What kind of ritual is this exactly?" Elrond asked warily.

"It is a cleansing ritual in its essentials" Umeda explained matter of factly "A spiritual cleansing and journey."

"What does it entail exactly, is what I am trying to ask" Elrond stated.

"That is classified information I'm afraid." Umeda informed him blandly over the rim of his tea cup "It is a private matter between only a warrior and their lir."

"Surely you can at least explain some of it?" Elrond insisted heatedly.

"It requires a solitary hunt as well as meditation" Liane said quickly "A warrior will meditate and go into a form of trance which will aid them in their quest for spiritual cleansing and guidance."

"I see, and how is this trance achieved? How long does it last?"

"That is not for you to know, it is a private matter" Umeda inserted hotly.

Liane agreed silently but added for Elrond's sake "How long a warrior remains in the trance is not known. It can last minutes, hours, days."

"Days!" Legolas exclaimed "How can a person survive in a trance for days."

"That is not for you to know either" Umeda informed him haughtily.

"But surely if we are to allow Liane to go onto this spiritual journey you cannot expect us to just stand by-"

"Allow?" Umeda repeated harshly "Am I to understand that you think you have the power to deny Liane to do anything. She is an adult Kurast warrior mage, you hold no command over her, even if you are her soul mate!'

"That is not what I meant"

"If you cannot say what you mean then perhaps you should say nothing at all."

And there he went, Liane concealed a smile at Legolas' outraged expression. Umeda had a distinct knack for pushing people's buttons. In fact Liane was sure that it was Umeda's favorite hobby.

"It's fine, really" Liane said before the two of them started in on each other "I have done ie tosha nei before many times. I am in no danger and neither is Umeda."

"Pity" Glorfindel muttered into his tea cup.

Aragorn shot Elrond another meaningful look over the din of discord that had broken out over the table.

"Legolas has a point, what if this ritual is dangerous" Elladan asked angrily.

"He's right, you have been through a significant ordeal Liane"" Celebrian joined in "Do you think it wise to put yourself such a strenuous thing so soon."

"I'm fine-" Liane began but stopped when Elrond spoke.

In a commanding voice to be heard by all Elrond said "If it is Liane's decision to retrieve her memories in this manner then we should respect that."

No one looked more surprised then Liane.

It was Legolas who spoke first "But if the ritual is dangerous to her health."

"Whether the ritual is dangerous or not is irrelevant." Elrond said with authority adding even more to the shock.

Liane stared at him blankly she could barely believe what she was hearing. This from a man who used to have her followed everywhere.

"What matters is that Liane wants to recall a part of her past" Elrond leveled Liane with a piercing look "And none of us have any right to stop her."

"I was not trying to deny her anything" Legolas protested heatedly.

"Good, then you will no longer object." Umeda said pertly.

Legolas growled but remained silent on the matter.

Liane smiled slightly but turned her gaze to Elrond. Without a word she thanked him, he inclined his head to her slightly.

"Well, now that that's over and done with Liane, you and I should get packing" Umeda stood from the table teal balanced on his shoulder.

Liane rose with him.

"So soon?" Celebrian asked worried.

"We'll be leaving before dawn" Liane said "The sooner the better really."

"Well" Celebrian sighed in resigned sort of way "Good luck to you daughter, we will be waiting for you."

"Thank you amee, and you too ada."

They beamed at her and Umeda as they left, taking their lir with them.

* * *

It took no time at all for Liane and Umeda to pack up their things. They met in the entrance hall of Elrond's house. Liane had been moved back into her own room, Umeda meanwhile remained in the healing room.

"Ready?" Liane said as she saw Umeda approaching.

"Quite" he muttered.

Liane frowned and held open the door for him and the two lir out into the small landing.

"You've been in an unusually grumpy mood lately, even for you."

"It's that irksome elf Glorfindel" he burst out "He's been tailing me everywhere since the moment I arrived."

"You'll get used to it" Liane shrugged as they descended a set of finely carved marble steps, hitching up the bow and quiver full of arrows on her shoulder. She'd borrowed them from Elladan, leaving him a note to tell him that she'd return them soon.

"Used to it?! I'm supposed to get used to it? Don't tell me this is way it's always going to be. Because if it is I'd rather be dead!"

Teaal flapped his wings indignantly at Umeda's tone and took off his shoulder and into the night skies.

Liane chuckled "Don't worry they'll leave you alone eventually."

"Good" he grunted "I can't stand that elf."

Liane smirked and continued to smirk as they reached the edge of Rivendell. They would leave through the southern gate and separate from there into the forests on their own journeys.

"Liane! Wait!"

Liane and Umeda turned to see Legolas coming at them at a jog, his neat blond hair out of place and his fine clothes slightly rumpled.

"Ah, your knight in shining armor. Come to save the day." Umeda sneered as Legolas came upon them.

Legolas spared him a glare but generally ignored him "Liane I need to talk to you."

"Ah, he needs to talk to you, I wonder about what?"

"Umeda" Liane warned in a low voice "The forest is just beyond the border."

"Am I to take that as my cue to leave?"

"Yes" Liane said "A good journey to you brother."

"And a safe return to you sister" Umeda said in a ritual sort of way. He speared Legolas one last time over the rims of his glasses and then disappeared through the gate.

Once he was surely gone Legolas grasped Liane by the shoulders and struggled to find words.

"Liane, I-"

Liane gave him a knowing look but said nothing. He did not fully he still feared for her safety and did not trust her judgment.

"Liane I love you"

She looked away, for some reason his admission made her uncomfortable. Ever since she'd woken up and was able to recall who he was being alone with him made her uncomfortable. And she didn't have the slightest idea why. Maybe there was some missing memory that could explain this strange feeling.

With two long fingers Legolas tipped her chin up and turned her face to his. He examined her face worriedly.

"I only mean to protect you" he said quietly "When you, a month ago, you"

"Died" she supplied.

"Its sounds so horrible when you say it"

Liane smiled softly and for the first time since she'd come back she reached out and touched him fondly.

"I watched as you left this world knowing that I would never see you again. Not in life or in death. We would always be apart." He leaned his face into her palm gratefully "And then you came back. It was a strike of fortune I never thought I would experience."

"Me neither" Liane whispered.

"I suppose I just don't want anything to happen to you again" he explained "I never want to have to live without you again, not even for a moment."

Liane removed her hand slowly, there it was again. That niggling sense of unease and the word forever echoing ominously in her mind.

"I know it's not my place to tell you what to do" he admitted sheepishly "And I don't mean to, I know you Liane, I love you and I trust you."

So he did trust her, she could see it in his fierce eyes. Somehow that only made her feel even worse about that strange niggling echo and the hesitation that it caused.

"I worry, but I believe in you. You are an amazing woman Liane" Legolas beamed at her lovingly "Let me just see you off and wish you good luck with a kiss."

Liane's gaze snapped to his, he looked down at her with absolute love and trust. It shamed her, she was not the amazing woman he thought of her, if she were she would be able to return his sentiments.

But she kissed him anyway and in an instant all her niggling fears and hesitation evaporated. Heat like a searing fire washed over her as their lips met, warmth like a summers day invaded her as his arms crept around her. This was what she remembered that first day when she'd woken up. The feel of his lips, the comfort of his arms, the pounding of their hearts together. She felt it everyday since then, every time she was around him, she felt this.

And then a sense of terrible loss flooded her as he finally pulled away.

Liane's eyes fluttered open and tried to focus.

"Good luck" he snuck around and tugged on her earring "I will be waiting for you here."

Liane didn't know what to say, and with so many emotions and thoughts threatening to overtake her perhaps it was best that she did not speak.

So she left instead.

**

* * *

**

**Authors Note: Hello all, told I'd be back soon didn't I? Ha! And you thought I was lying, you should all be ashamed of yourselves….The readers send murderous looks in the authors direction. All right, so I've said the same in the past and didn't deliver, but this time was different. And so will the next time, for part three of this chapter will be up just as soon as this one was. **

**The readers still look suspicious, almost like a hamster that has been shocked one too many times by an electrically charged treat. Come on now folks, take the treat, it's a nice warm cookie, you like cookies don't you? **

**The readers sniff the offered cookie, they hesitate for a moment and then snatch the cookie away, clutching it to their chests, nibbling on a corner. **

**There's a good reader, yes you like cookies, see I'm not so bad. **

**The readers sniff but turn their backs on the author determined not to give in until the next promised chapter is put up, then, maybe, maybe, they'll forgive the author for making them wait six months for chapter 28! **

**All right, you guys just enjoy your cookies I'm off to whip up another batch and another chapter.**

**Later**

**Love**

**War**


	32. Chapter 29p3

**Last time on True Home: Liane returned to the land of the living. She awoke in the arms of a loved one a bit disorientated but whole, well and fully restored to her former glory. She also found her good friend Dr. Hokotu Umeda had accepted her offer to join her in the land of the living forever as an immortal. Two weeks have passed and Liane and Umeda's memories remain sketchy in some places, Aragorn and Elrond discover the book that contains all they need to know. Instead Liane and Umeda decide to go through with an old Kurast ritual called Ie tosha nei. She leaves that night with the approval of not only her father but of Legolas as well. Still she cannot shake the feeling that something is not right between her and Legolas. **

**And now the continuation:**

**Chapter 29 Part 3**

**As always, Read, Review and Enjoy!**

It had taken Liane two days to track down and kill a tall stag in the southern woods of Rivendell. She hunted alone, leaving Katana and her small kit behind at the camp she'd made.

The stag was a handsome creature and she was sorry to kill it, but her aim was true, her arrow soared swift and silent through the trees coming to land in the stags neck. When she came upon its body it was still struggling, panting and twitching feebly on the soft forest floor. Liane did the merciful thing and pulled out her cerix and slit the stags throat. It kicked hard a few times before going peacefully still.

Staring down at his limp body Liane wondered what knowledge awaited her through this ritual. Every warrior went through ie tosha nei at least once. Upon initiation a new warrior would go out into the forest and perform ie tosha nei, to cleanse the soul for the coming gift of a lir.

A warrior would hunt down an animal and kill it, not for food but for sacrifice. A blood sacrifice was required to venture into the land of in between and call back a spirit to seek answers from them.

The whole point of the journey was to find enlightenment, to dispel the darkness of ignorance from the soul and emerge with new understanding and a lighted path into the future.

As she carried the stags body back to camp on her shoulders Liane wondered if she had done ie tosha nei during that missing part of her memory. What answers had she so desperately sought that she crossed over to the spirit world?

Katana was waiting diligently for her at the small camp she'd set up.

"_It has been too long since you have hunted lir, in the old days it would have taken you hours to get that stage rather than days."_ Katana admonished, but Liane ignored her.

Instead she set about preparing for the ritual. Days earlier she had constructed a make shift shelter with tree branches and foliage. Within it was just enough space for her and a small the fire pit. Flames erupted there with an indifferent wave of her hand, as she prepared the deer carcass for sacrifice.

She kneeled beside it and pulled out the arrow that had felled it and cut open its belly with her cerix. She reached in and struggled for a moment to find what she was looking for. There, the heart, Liane's fingers could just touch the no longer beating thing. With her other hand she carefully maneuvered the cerix inside and cut it free from the body.

The heart was large and bloody, it landed in the small wooden bowl Liane had brought with a splat. She took the bowl into the shelter and placed it next to the fire. Then she undressed, removing her blood stained hunting leathers and tunic which an elvish seamstress had made for her months ago.

Naked, her hands still bloody, Liane stood over the stags body and flung her arms wide, sending the cerix flying away from her and threw her head back.

In the Kurast tongue she shouted to the grey afternoon sky "I offer you this life, so that I may pass beyond the border of life with its spirit and seek your light to banish the darkness on my soul!"

Nothing happened, she knew there wouldn't, but they were listening, the spirits and Eru. They had heard her and knew she was coming.

Within the shelter Liane settled herself down in front of the fire and drew the bowl to her. Smoke from the enchanted fire was steadily filling the small wooden structure, making it hard to see and near impossible to breathe. She blindly reached in a hand in and pulled out the heart.

"I go with you my friend, to the other side" she rasped through the smoke.

And then she brought the heart to her lips and bit into it. Without thinking, without caring for the taste, Liane consumed the raw, bloody heart of her kill. As every slippery piece slid down her gullet, her vision grew darker, the world faded away in clouds of acrid smoke, until a part of her was gone from the world of the living, following the stag on.

Liane opened her eyes to a new world of swirling smoke. She turned quickly as she heard the clattering of hooves nearby, but relaxed as she felt the deer rush past her into the smoke.

"Thank you my friend" she whispered to the passing creature.

Then she waited. Sometimes the spirits kept you waiting; sometimes they did not come at all. She hoped that wouldn't be the case today, she needed their guidance to regain her memories.

"Back again Liane" said a fine feminine voice.

Liane knew that voice well; she had grown up hearing it. She turned and bowed respectfully to her old sensei, Ming.

"Forgive my intrusion sensei, but I seek answers."

"As do all who seek ie tosha nei" she replied calmly.

Ming was not a tall woman, indeed Liane had grown to tower over her sensei years ago. But she held a certain presence that made you sit up and pay attention whenever she walked into a room.

"Tell me, my young pupil, what answers do you seek today?"

Liane bowed again "I seek to regain memories from my past which I have lost."

"Lost?" Ming repeated sharply "You have not lost them, such things can never be lost."

"Of course not sensei. What I meant was that I have lost them somewhere inside of myself. They are there, I can catch glimpses of them, but then they slip away when I reach for them."

"They are not lost" Ming repeated sternly.

"Well then why can't I get to them?" Liane asked as politely as possible.

"You cannot reach them because you do not wish to."

"But that's ridiculous" Liane said confused "I have been reaching for them for the past two weeks, of course I want to see them."

"Perhaps your conscience mind wants them." Ming answered cryptically.

Liane studied her old master for a moment. Often it was not what a spirit said that mattered, but that they didn't say.

"So, you're saying that it is my unconscious mind blocking these memories on purpose?"

"I did not say that."

"But that is what you meant" Liane pressed.

Ming nodded solemnly.

"Why would I do that though?" Liane muttered to herself.

"Perhaps you are afraid."

Liane's head shot up "I'm not-"

"Aren't you?" Ming interrupted harshly.

And Liane admitted, those flashes and feelings she got did indeed make her uneasy and hesitant. But she was not afraid.

"Maybe a part of me was" Liane asserted boldly "But I am ready now to see them all."

"Are you certain?"

Her stomach flinched with doubt, Ming had a way of making Liane doubt herself. It was a trick she had used many times to teach Liane to consider her actions and temper her arrogance.

"Yes, I am certain." She said defiantly.

"So be it."

Ming disappeared into the smoke. In her absence the smoke fell away to take Liane back to all the places and times that she had forgotten.

* * *

And it was indeed frightening, but Liane stayed the course. She traveled through every dark, bloody memory that there was to see. 

She traveled to the burning ruins of Tristram and walked the through the layers of its crumbling castle. She stood in the Diablo's prison with its floors and walls made of bone.

She lay trapped in her own dark tome.

Sprinted across the lands of the Sister of the Sightless Eye, cleaving through the demon infestation all across the once beautiful land. She set free that traitor Caine from his prison and kept him close as a friend, never knowing he would betray her someday. Andariel, Maiden of Anguish, twice the size of her, loomed up above her red eyes glowing, her fangs dripping with bright green poison. She made a terrible noise as she died, her many talon arms flailing as she fell to her death.

Across the fertile plains and into the desert she went in a caravan, meeting no one along the way. She walked through the ominously quiet city of Lut Gohlein, with its great sandy palace and its frightened people. Out into the scorching desert she went, innocent creatures mutated and defiled to become terrible demons, struck at her every move.

She stood on self supporting walkways in a sea of space and stars as she searched for the mark of Baal's tomb. Down into the terrified sultans palace, past the bodies of slain concubines to find Duriel's maggot infested lair. And Duriel, her body nothing more than a large maggot with venomous claws, laying dead at her feet all ready food for the other worms in the lair. Baal's tomb empty and desecrated, except for Tyreal the arc-angel with his strange wings and hooded face.

She traveled across the sea, soaked by stormy waters she arrived in the Kurast. Wooden planks clunking beneath her feet as she walked the perimeter of the makeshift town and its remaining inhabitants. Through the humid mists of a jungle come alive with demonic powers. Into the fallen temple city Travincal, once the greatest in Kurast history, the once faithful members now possessed and mutilated beyond all recognition did their best to prevent her from reaching her goal. Down into the Guardian Tower which held Mephisto, he awaits her and dies in a puff of smoke.

She is surrounded by red light, and emerges in the pandemonium fortress guards the gates of hell from the gates of heaven. Through the gates she goes, across the land between hell and the fortress, fallen warriors of the archangels army litter the ground and are desecrated by invading demons. Past them and into a land made of volcanic rock surrounded by a sea of molten lava. Demons like she has never seen protect their land and their master beyond, she slays them all.

And then she enters the Chaos Sanctuary, a palace made purely of brimstone as black as night. Four seals break by her hand and the red demon king Diablo comes forth. Bigger and stronger than before Liane now battles him alone, but he falls under her new power.

Further still she has to go to find Baal, she finds him in the cold northern mountain town of Harrogath, where he has tricked and frightened the locals into submission. In his lair they play a game of cat and mouse, he is a magician, appearing here and there all at once, Liane prevails and kills him in one lucky stroke.

Back down into the lava filled lands of hell she goes, to the hell forge, to destroy once and for all the demon links to the mortal world, or so she had thought at the time.

Liane watched every abomination, every kill, every death of loved a one and every betrayal with open eyes. Nearly five years of memory unfurled before her but it seemed to take an age to go by.

* * *

When it was over, Liane woke spluttering and coughing in the smoky shelter and into the land of the living. She extinguished the fire and crawled out of the smoky shelter into the clean air, it was clear that it some time had passed. The ground was damp with recent rainfall, blood was crusted around Liane's lips and her limbs shook as she heaved in great lung fulls of fresh air. Her eyes stung from the smoke and blurred her vision so that she could not see. But she felt something soft and reassuring brush against her side. 

"Katana" she choked out the name.

"_I am here lir"_ the soft voice drifted welcomed into her tormented mind like a cool breeze on a hot summer's day.

She grasped at Katana and pulled her close, weeping sooty tears onto her fine coat. It was all there in her mind now, all those terrible years, all those terrible losses. Now she knew why she'd blocked them out as sorrow shook her body.

"_Now you know"_ Katana said.

"Now I know" Liane repeated

"_Do you wish you didn't?"_ Katana asked as some of her tears subsided.

Liane pressed her face hard into Katana's shoulder and thought.

"No" she whispered.

"_Even though it hurts so much?"_

"_I'd rather live with the pain then not know the truth."_

Katana purred and licked her ankle with a sandy tongue _"No pain lir, no pain. They are all at peace now."_

Yes, they were at peace, her friends had all passed on. Except Umeda, he'd come back with her. And now he would remember these things as well. Would he be at peace? Could he ever forgive her for what happened? Would he wish that he'd never come back?

"_Do not fear lir"_ Katana soothed _"All will be well."_

Liane sniffed and nodded, wiping her eyes and getting to her feet. There was nothing to do now except face the future.

"_And wash"_ Katana added _"You smell like a dead animal lir."_

"_Thanks Katana" _

Liane sat naked on a large rock on a river bank, thinking. She'd left the camp behind hours ago. The fire put out, the deer carcass left for wild animals. She'd taken her pack, bow and arrows and cerix with her and searched for a somewhere to bathe just as Katana had suggested.

The river had done well, its current not so strong here just next to the waterfall; it was more like a lake really. Just behind that waterfall Liane had experienced one of her more steamy encounters with Legolas.

But she did not think about him now, in truth she did not think about anything right now. Her mind was surprisingly blank at the moment. Perhaps it was simply trying to absorb all that she had seen, all that she remembered.

A shadow passed overhead and without looking up she knew it was Teaal. Sure enough Umeda soon followed, coming to sit on a log next to her rock.

He was fully clothed and washed; he must have come to before her.

Without looking at her he said "Are you going to sit there naked all night?"

Smiling Liane pulled out some clean clothes from her pack, she was not embarrassed to be naked in front of Umeda. He was a doctor and had seen her in worse states. And besides, she had no fear that he would act untoward with her. She wasn't exactly his type.

"So…" Liane trailed off not knowing what to say.

"So, we fought in a demon wars, thought we'd won, but actually lost. Then myself, Hyabussa, Mei, Xang and Sophie were all possessed and then trapped in demon bodies and you killed us." Umeda said matter of factly.

"Right"

He always did have a way of breaking bad news to a person softly.

"Thank you."

Liane turned to him, confused and more than a little shocked. He stared back at her, giving her a look of rare sincerity.

"Thank you?!" Liane repeated incredulously "I killed you and all you have to say is thank you?!"

"Yes" he said, still sincerely "If you hadn't destroyed the demons that possessed us we would have gone on to suffer for eternity. You freed us Liane."

"That's not how I remember it" she muttered with a shudder.

"Really?" he said regaining his sharpness "Because all I remember was what terrible pain I was in until you did free me."

It was his words, more than his prickly nature, which stopped her from protesting again. She looked away from him, ashamed.

"It's not your fault it happened Liane" he said reading her mind "None of us could have predicted what would happen. And if it weren't for you we would all still be in those terrible forms."

Liane shrugged indifferently, nothing he said could really make her feel less guilty, that was her burden to bare. But at least he wasn't angry with her that was some comfort.

"In truth I'm the one who should be ashamed."

"Why?" Liane blurted out "I was the one who killed you."

"Because I made you" he insisted.

"You didn't! It was Baal, you were possessed-"

"I should have fought harder!" he shouted getting up from the log and pacing angrily "If only I had been stronger I could have stopped him. But instead, he used me to try and destroy the world and kill a friend."

"Umeda" Liane put a hand on his shoulder, realizing that he too would have his own weight to bare. "They were evil incarnate, even the strongest could not fight him"

"You did" he accused "You fought him and won."

"I fought him in a battle of flesh, not a battle of souls. Believe me, flesh is far easier to destroy that the very essence of a being."

"Then my soul was not strong enough, it was tainted somehow. I allowed him to win."

"That's enough!" Liane took him roughly by the shoulders "I will not stand here and listen to this. You are not tainted, not before Baal and not after. None of this was your fault. And I will not allow you to tell me that one of my closest friends willingly gave himself to evil. You are not Ryujiro or Caine, you are a good man who fought for what was right. I know that you fought every moment, every second, of his possession with all your might. And so do you, do not let this guilt block out the truth."

For the first time in Liane's memory she saw Umeda's eyes well up with tears. For the first time it was _her_ that was comforting him.

"Look inside yourself and know that truth Umeda."

He grimaced, but nodded. Liane stared hard at him.

"You are right, it's just-"

"Good, I am glad you finally accept that I am right" she cut him off, refusing to hear anymore of his self doubt.

He wiped his tears and cleaned his glass on his sleeve in a routine sort of way.

"Perhaps, if I can learn to get past my guilt, so can you" he said putting his glasses back on.

Liane grinned as her old mentor returned "Perhaps."

They sat back down on their perches. They remained like that, quietly watching the river drift past, listening to the waterfall, for quite some time. Both lost in their own thoughts until dawn.

Maybe this was a part of her destiny, to have an old friend to share this burden with, to learn how to forgive herself. And she thought, maybe bringing back Umeda hadn't been such a bad idea after all.

As the sun crept over the foggy horizon Liane and Umeda breathed sighs of relief.

"Time to go back I think" Umeda said breaking the silence "Your knight in shining armor will be waiting for you no doubt."

"Hmm, and your good friend Glorfindel will be waiting for you, no doubt."

"Always have to get the last word in don't you?"

"I do not" Liane said rising with him.

"Do too."

"Look who's talking."

**

* * *

**

**Authors note: Okay so this is the last part of chapter 29. Now I realize that a lot of you are pretty curious about what's going on here, which is understandable, it's fairly vague really. But this chapter wasn't really about revealing information, but of Liane and Umeda regaining their memories and coming to terms with them, or at least starting to. **

**Naturally this is not at all satisfying to any of you who are probably going crazy wondering about Liane's past. So I'll give you a little hope and tell you a secret. All will be explained in a future story, it won't be a long story, or at least I don't think it will. It will be a sort of take on Liane's journal, all of those mysterious dark memories will be explained. **

**I promise…. Really. Oh, fine you don't believe me, I get it, that's fine I don't care. The author turns away, 'sniff sniff' I finished this chapter and baked a fresh batch of cookies for all of you and….and you don't believe me! Well I'll show you! You just wait! I'll finish this story and be onto another one before any of you know what happened. That'll teach you not to believe in me…Author slumps away dejectedly eating a cookie.**

**Love**

**War **


	33. Chapter 30 p1

**Last time on True Home: Liane and Umeda engaged in Ie tosha nei, a Kurast ritual for clarity to regain their suppressed memories. They perform the ritual separately, alone in the forest except for their lir. Both Liane and Umeda regain the memories of their dark pasts. Together they return to Rivendell whole and ready to move forward.**

**Chapter 30 Part 1**

**Long time no see, please read, review and enjoy if your still out there!**

**Love War**

Three people were waiting for Liane and Umeda just as she suspected they would be. Legolas and Glorfindel chatted idly as they leaned against the southern gate. Umeda frowned at the sight of them, Liane frowned as well, but not at Legolas and Glorfindel. It was the third figure that drew her attention.

Stalking back and forth between the pillars of the southern gate, looking very agitated, was none other than Morwen.

As they got closer Glorfindel spotted them and pushed off the wall to come and greet them, Legolas did the same smiling broadly at her. Before either man could reach them Morwen pushed passed and halted in front of Liane hands on hips.

"What took you so long?" Morwen demanded shoving her face close to Liane's "Do you have any idea how long we have been waiting for you?"

Shocked and confused Liane was speechless.

"Don't you have any consideration? Don't you care about anyone but yourself?"

Liane continued to remain silent, Umeda however was hardly ever silent and now was no different.

"Liane, who is this screeching she-devil?"

"This is Morwen, uh, Lady Morwen of the woodland realm" Liane said barely suppressing a grin "Lady Morwen, this is doctor Hokotu Umeda."

"She reminds me of my older sister, the devil" Umeda said looking Morwen up and down over the rim of his glasses.

Morwen seemed uncaring for the introductions, she even ignored the insults. Instead she went plowing on with her interrogation "It's been eleven days since you left! Couldn't you have gotten back sooner? Don't you realize there are more important things going on than your little quest?!"

"I'm sorry. Uh, what's going on exactly?" Liane asked slowly.

"Only the most important day of my life!" Morwen screeched grabbing her by the wrist and dragging her into the courtyard. "All my planning, all my hard work gone to ruin because of you. Well not all of it thankfully, but if you hadn't come back today it might have been a disaster!"

She stopped abruptly and wheeled about to face Liane, her cat like eyes narrowing dangerously "And if that had happened I would have come into that forest and killed you with my bare hands."

Turning back about and continuing to Rivendell she growled "Now come on, we haven't got time to waste!"

Completely lost Liane threw a questioning look over her shoulder at Legolas. He just smiled and shrugged.

"Morwen" Liane said pulling back against her grip "Morwen!"

Morwen stopped at last on a set of outer stairs and turned around clearly annoyed "What?!"

"What's going on?" she demanded yanking her hand out of Morwen's.

"Morwen and Adon are getting married" Legolas explained coming up beside her.

"Oh, well, congratulations"

"Thank you" Morwen sighed "Now will you please get moving, I have a hundred different things to see to I don't need to be babysitting you."

"What do I have to do with anything?"

Morwen's eyes bulged as though she could not believe what she was hearing "Because you are part of the wedding party!"

"I am?"

"Yes" Morwen looked slightly flustered "I have chosen you to be my crest maiden"

"You have?"

"Yes"

"Why?"

"Well after- well you did save my life and Adon's that night that you died. I thought it only fair to repay you for it by granting you the honor of being in my wedding."

"Oh. Well, that's very kind of you Morwen, but it's really not necessary. Those shadow khan weren't actually going to hurt you, so in reality I didn't really save your life."

"Nonsense" she said haughtily "Besides, Adon thinks very highly of you. And I've all ready made all the preparations for you. Your dress and other attire has been made. We just need to do the final fitting. Then we must go over your duties."

"Duties?" Liane repeated dismally.

"Yes of course, but we'll do that on the way to the Emerald Wood. We will of course have to work on your elvish as well."

"My elvish?"

"Yes of course, I can't have you blundering through our language like a drunken human." Morwen waved and indifferent hand "Now run along and get washed up and changed while I assemble everyone for the journey."

"Journey?"

"We're going back to the Emerald Wood, weren't you listening?" Morwen rolled her eyes "I can't very well get married here in Rivendell."

And then she was off up the steps and around a corner leaving Liane feeling as though she'd just been hit by a tornado.

"What-" she stood on the steps with Legolas, he just grinned back at her amiably "I don't understand what just happened" she said bewildered.

"Adon formerly asked Mordrian for Morwen's hand several days ago" Legolas explained taking her gently by the arm and guiding her up the stairs. Umeda and Glorfindel followed at a distance.

"Naturally Mordrian refused, he's never approved of Adon or myself. But then Morwen insisted that he accept or she would marry Adon without his permission."

"But I thought that they were all ready married" Liane said "That night, when I found them, well they were…uh…" she trailed off not sure whether Legolas knew or not.

"I know" he whispered impishly "But no one's told Mordrian that "

"Ah" Liane understood now, and no one else would know either if Morwen had anything to do with it. Morwen would want everyone to believe that her marriage was good and proper.

"Faced with such an unhealthy prospect Mordrian naturally accepted Adon's offer. And Morwen has been planning ever since."

"And she's generously included me in those plans" Liane slumped her shoulders.

Legolas chuckled and patted her on the arm "Don't worry, its not as bad as Morwen makes it out to be. Besides we'll be in this together, I am Adon's crest bearer. I'll be glad to tutor you."

They had reached Elrond's house. Legolas pecked her on the cheek and told her he'd meet her in the courtyard shortly. Apparently they were to leave as soon as she'd returned. Glorfindel also left with Legolas though he was strangely silent, not his usual annoying self at all Umeda thought.

"Morwen's wedding" Liane muttered "I can hardly wait"

"_I could trap her in a peony bush if you'd like lir"_ Katana offered innocently.

"_No thanks Katana, somehow I think its going to take more than shrubbery to stop Morwen."_

Umeda turned away from the spot Glorfindel had jut been. "No good deed ever goes unpunished Liane" he drawled "Which is why I perform as few good deeds as possible."

"So I noticed."

Several hectic hours later Liane found herself sitting on her horse Herger on her way to the Emerald Wood. Morwen had gotten everyone up and on their way out in surprisingly good time. Granted there weren't too many people to get moving, most had all ready left a week earlier, and after all who would have refused Morwen in her tyrannical state.

Most of the visiting Emerald Wood party had left a week earlier to start the preparations for the wedding. Morwen, her mother and father, and Legolas were the only ones who had remained.

Queen Indwen had gone ahead to see that all of the wedding arrangements were in place. King Thranduil went on to see the food and festivities were in order, taking his reluctant second son with him. Adon it seemed had wanted to stay behind but Mordrian did not think it appropriate for the bride and groom to see each other until the wedding.

And so there she was, Liane, sitting astride Herger, on her way to the Emerald Wood for Morwen's wedding when she'd much rather be in bed. Barely able to keep her eyes open she managed to stay awake by munching on the warm breakfast Legolas had prepared for her. Eleven days without rest or nourishment would make anyone exhausted, even an elf.

Adding to her burden was Morwen. She rode along side her all day long. It seemed she wanted to educate Liane on her upcoming duties and practice her elvish. Most of which she barely heard as she went between burst of ravenous eating and nodding off.

Morwen didn't seem to mind her lack of enthusiasm. She seemed quite content to drone on and on about her wedding with little or no input from Liane.

"It's going to be quite magnificent you know" she said for the hundredth time that day "There hasn't been a wedding in the Emerald Wood for ages. People will be celebrating for days, weeks perhaps. The wood elves are known for their festive nature you know."

"Uh-huh" Liane muttered catching herself nodding off for the fifth time with a little jerk she nibbled on a fluffy biscuit to keep awake.

"It's like nothing you've ever seen Liane, much more fun than the parties and feasts in Rivendell. Why I remember one winter solstice…"

And so it went on like that for another eight hours. Morwen blathering on about her wedding and the Emerald Wood while Liane tried to stay conscious.

The riding party stopped its progress at around seven that evening to make camp for the night. Liane got swiftly off her horse to put as much distance between her and Morwen. Or at least she tried to, but Morwen followed her wherever she went, pestering all the way.

"Why are you seeing to your horse Liane? You are a noble lady, let one of the men do that for you." She said as Liane set Herger up for the night "I hope you're not planning on doing such servile things once we get to the Emerald Wood. It just won't do for my crest maiden to be mucking about in the stables."

Liane didn't reply, just gritted her teeth and stomped over to Umeda who stood watching the tents being set up. She sandwiched herself between him and Katana so that Morwen couldn't sit next to her. She didn't, instead she sat directly across from her, presumably so she could look her in the eye while she lectured her.

"And you can't go traipsing about in boys clothes either. I insist that you change into proper ladies attire before we arrive at the Emerald Wood." She said pertly "It won't do for my crest maiden to be seen dressed up like a boy. But don't worry about that I took the liberty of repacking your things for you. I took out all those ratty mortal clothes and replaced them with proper ladies attire."

"You what?" Liane shrieked over Umeda's muffled laughter.

"Don't worry I put it all back in your room before we left" Liane rolled her eyes, as if that was supposed to make her feel better "I don't see why you're so upset anyway" Morwen said as the others prepared a small meal over a fire now that the tents were up "They were dismal clothes anyway, all black, don't you have any sense of color coordination."

Morwen eyed Umeda's clothes as though they too offended her delicate sensibilities.

Umeda merely shot her a poisonous look in a routine sort of way.

Liane refrained from mentioning that they were lucky that Umeda had opted for such a restrained wardrobe. Years earlier Umeda could be counted on to wear anything from a black cashmere sweater and matching wool pants to a fur trimmed leopard print trench coat and tight red leather pants. It was only a matter of time and finding a tailor that was capable of making such clothes before Umeda went back to his, unique style.

Now that was something she'd like to see, Umeda wearing leather pants and mesh shirt under a leopard print trench coat, strolling through Morwen's wedding party.

This happy image was enough to get her through dinner while Morwen and the other ladies in the party spoke spiritedly about the upcoming wedding.

Shortly after dinner Morwen's mother, Acoria, stood up and said "Well, I think it's that time" the other women in the camp, Celebrian, Arwen, Galadriel, Rosie, and a few others stood "Morwen dear come along."

Caught in the middle of another lecture on Liane's behavior Morwen looked momentarily confused "Where are we going mother?"

"Just inside" she gestured to the tent.

"Why?"

"We need to talk"

"About what?"

"Just, some things, you need to know before the wedding. Now come along, it is getting late" she blushed.

Morwen stood, still looking so confused and followed her mother into the tent.

Liane had a shrewd idea what they were talking about in there. A cat like grin spread across her face as she imagined Morwen in there, getting the 'talk'.

The men spoke amongst themselves around the fire. Umeda got up and muttered something about stretching his legs and disappeared into the darkness beyond the camp. Liane watched him go with worry, he still hadn't spoken much that day, very unusual for him. Then Glorfindel, looking just as concerned, got up and followed him. Liane relaxed, if anything could bring back Umeda's spark of life it would be Glorfindel's meddling.

Katana and Teaal, also left then, Teaal presumably had gone to Umeda and Katana was off on her own hunt for the night. This left Liane relatively alone next to her small fire, which suited her just fine, she hadn't a moments peace all day. Then Legolas joined her, sitting behind her and boldly wrapping his arms around her.

Elrond gave only a fleeting look of warning then went back to his conversation with Gandalf.

"You seem to have won him over" Liane stated in sleepy surprise.

"He knows my intentions" Legolas replied pulling her a little closer.

"You look tired" he said brushing an errant hair away from his favorite nibbling spot, her left ear.

Liane swatted him away "I'm exhausted, nine days in a full trance and a full day of Morwen's blathering. I'm surprised my eyes are still open."

Legolas frowned "I knew that ritual would be-"

"It wasn't the ritual" she snapped "If I'd had time to eat and rest I'd be fine. Instead I've been on a horse all day long getting lectured by Morwen about my duties."

"Yes, well you can't blame her" Legolas smiled "It is her wedding after all. There hasn't been a wedding in Valinor for quite sometime, it should be lovely."

"I suppose I can understand that. Sophie and Mei acted the same way when they got married."

"Who are Sophie and Mei?" he asked curiously, he'd hardly ever heard her speak of her friends in middle earth.

"Sophie and Mei were two of my closest friends, we were like sisters, we grew up together in school and at the temple." Liane reminisced fondly, not feeling at all sad or upset talking about them "They were a part of my study group in school. Every child at the Mugen academy gets assigned to a group of six when they start. They will remain with this group until they graduate. For us it was, myself, Sophie, Mei, Toral, Hyabussa and Xang. We were lucky that not only did we all work well together we also got along and became close friends, family."

"And Umeda? How did he fit in?" Legolas asked, he admitted he was curious about the prickly man.

"He was the schools doctor and also our teacher advisor" she explained smiling "That meant it was his job to keep an eye on our behavior outside of class and help us whenever we needed it."

"I bet he loved that."

Liane laughed "He wasn't our original teacher advisor. He was actually assigned to us when I was nine, because our group proved a little hard to handle for the other school councilors."

Legolas chuckled imagining what kind of trouble Liane must have gotten into as a child.

"But he turned out to be a fairly good teacher advisor, if a bit grumpy. And an excellent friend."

"Hmm" Legolas drew her closer "You look worried for him"

Liane nodded "He has a lot to deal with right now. I understand what he's going through."

"I'm sure he'll be fine."

"I hope so."

Wanting to cheer her up Legolas said "Why don't you tell me a little more about your friends."

Umeda had left the campfire and its cheery members behind. If he had to listen to one more moment of wedding talk he would murder someone, starting with that she devil Morwen.

Now here in the dense forest he could get some peace and quiet.

"_I wouldn't count on it lir"_ Teaal warned from above.

"_Can you not leave me in peace just for tonight Teaal?"_

Up above he heard a muffled ruffling _"It is not I who seeks to disturb you lir."_

It took only a moment of confusion before Umeda understood the ravens meaning.

"Glorfindel" he hissed mutinously.

"Good evening my friend."

"We are not friends. If we were, you would trust me enough to leave me alone for five seconds."

Glorfindel had not given him a reprieve except during the ie tosha nei, he had even ridden next to him all day. Mercifully, he had been silent.

"I was merely checking on you, you do not look well."

"Hoping that I'd died perhaps?"

Glorfindel remained silent for a moment, contemplating his next move. Umeda did not seem the type to mince words so he got right to the point.

"I read Liane's journal while you were gone on your quest."

Umeda raised an eyebrow at him "And your snooping through Liane's things interests me because…"

"Because it contained a record of the demon wars you both fought in."

"Ah, I see" Umeda straightened and faced him with a lethal stare "And what you read there has brought about a change in heart in you. You've suddenly decided that I'm trustworthy."

"Or" he went on relentlessly, it felt so good to let out some of his anger "You've read all the atrocities I did while possessed and have come to trust me even less."

Glorfindel remained silent, Umeda moved in for the kill taking a step closer putting them nose to nose.

"Or perhaps" he said quietly "You read what horrible things we all went through and you now pity me."

Umeda jutted his chin forward, his voice a deadly whisper "Well I don't need your trust, your suspicion or your pity Glorfindel of Gondolin. So why don't you just take off and leave me alone."

Glorfindel looked completely non-plussed by this and continued to gaze at him silently. With a growl Umeda spun away from him and started to stalk away.

"I know how it feels Hokotu." He said softly.

Umeda whirled around angrily "You know how it feels?" he hissed "You know how it feels to be possessed by pure evil, turned against your friends. You know how it feels to be absolutely dishonored."

"No" he admitted solemnly "But I know how it feels to be reincarnated. To come back when others, friends, family, get left behind. It is a lonely, guilt ridden feeling."

"I-" Umeda tried but was at a loss for words, all his anger seemed to evaporate into thin air.

There was so much he was feeling now. His trance had only lasted five days to Liane's nine. He'd spent the other four days trying to come to terms with what he'd seen, what he'd done.

The terrible images, the emotions had over-run him. With his training from the temple he was able to get them under control. Now he just had to sort them out and put them in their proper place.

It was the way Umeda dealt with emotions, everything had its place and everything in its place. Putting these recent emotions into the proper place was proving rather difficult. Maybe it was because there were so many of them, maybe it was because it was all so new to him. Maybe he would never be able to properly sort them out.

Umeda tried not to think about that, but it was becoming all too possible everyday.

"_That will not happen lir" _Teaal said in an unusually kind manner "_So long as you don't let it."_

"All I'm saying, is that I understand better than most what you're dealing with." Glorfindel said drawing Umeda out of his dark thoughts "I realize that we have not been on the best of terms. But if you need anything, all you have to do is ask."

Glorfindel left him then, slipping away into the darkness and back to camp.

"Don't count on it" Umeda muttered.

Glorfindel returned to camp to find most everyone settling in for bed. The ladies had retreated to the tents. The men made themselves comfortable on bedrolls underneath the stars.

Somehow Legolas had convinced Elrond to leave him and Liane be. Liane was cradled in Legolas' arms as he leaned them back against a tree. The two of them looked wonderfully at peace entwined in a fond embrace.

It made him smile to see them together. Glorfindel thought that Morwen and Adon's wedding was not the only wedding that the Emerald Wood would be seeing.

His smile turned to a frown as he looked to the surrounding forest where Umeda had taken refuge. With a sigh he made himself comfortable on his own bedroll, but unlike the others in the camp he did not sleep, but stared up at the stars, waiting.

The Emerald Wood was like nothing Liane had ever seen. If she were to describe it after arriving the words savagely beautiful came to mind. An aura of mischief and secrets emanated from the dense green forest realm.

Liane had thought that the inhabitants of the Emerald Wood would live in the trees like the elves of Lothlorien. Instead the Emerald Wood was a kingdom much like Rivendell and yet not.

There was a central city and a royal house like Rivendell, unlike Rivendell it was a far more imposing structure made to announce that royalty dwelt within its depths.

It was an enormous structure made of dark granite that would be nearly invisible in the shadows of full night. Large, colorful stained glass windows depicting famous scenes of elvish folklore decorated every side of the house. Rather than the renaissance-like domed roofs of Rivendell the woodland royal house had the high, sharp spires of a gothic German castle. All this was locked in by a set of imposing doors of heavy oak and gold.

The royal residence and all of the city were surrounded by nature just as it was in Rivendell. Except in Rivendell nature gave the sense of ebb and flow, of harmony between nature and elf. Whereas the Emerald Woods natural flora and fauna crushed in from all sides, as though the dwellings and its inhabitants were playing a game of hide and seek.

As they rode in Liane was constantly looking sharply to her side as she caught sight of something out of the corner of her eye. But when she turned to look whatever it was had disappeared. Strangely enough this did not disturb Liane at all, on the contrary it made her smile for some unknown reason.

Once they arrived at the royal house King Thranduil was there to greet them waiting on the sweeping steps of the royal house.

"Welcome! My friends, welcome to the Emerald Wood!"

The company smiled back at him, their horses all ready tended and taken to the stables out of sight.

Thranduil held his arms open wide "Come, please I bid you all enter my home and make it yours."

Liane walked up the steps with Legolas beside her feeling wonderfully excited to explore this new territory.

Legolas paused at the door of his home and turned to her and whispered "Welcome"

Liane smiled a secret smile and entered.

For the next few days the Emerald Wood and all of its people were in a flurry activity. People were bustling around carrying bolts of fabric, trays of silverware, wreaths and decorative garlands, sample dishes and all other manner of things.

It really did seem like the whole wood would be assembling for the wedding. Such an ostentatious and public wedding no doubt pleased Morwen.

Which was fortunate for Liane, Morwen was so pleased that she was all but ignoring her now, which in turn pleased Liane.

She was given a final fitting for her wedding attire, a rather subdued but pretty grey velvet dress. And a rundown of her part in the ceremony, nothing to worry about, she didn't even have to say anything in elvish.

Soon after she was left to her own devices, apparently her attire and current behavior was acceptable enough that Morwen was no longer felt the need to lecture her. Either that or she was simply too busy to notice.

Whichever it was Liane was grateful for the lack of attention. And it wasn't just Morwen that was ignoring her. The entire wood was so swept up in the upcoming wedding that they'd scarcely taken notice of her at all. A nice change of pace really.

Most days she spent alone, trying to dodge bustling elves and wandering into the quiet, deserted corners of the wild realm. She spent most of her day in quiet meditation or marveling at the wild beauty of the Emerald Wood.

Somehow it fit that Legolas came from this place. The rivers ran strong and fast, the trees grew tall and wide and so close together they cast perpetual shadows upon the ground. Flashes of light danced here and there through the foliage like children dancing just out of sight. It was lush, mysterious, playful and wild, just like Legolas.

Speaking of Legolas she hadn't seen much of him since arriving. He'd been just as busy as everyone else in the wood. She only ever saw him at dinner in the great hall.

Of course they were constantly separated by their families. Over the fine spread they exchanged friendly looks of exasperation. Everyone else was so busy chatting about the upcoming wedding there wasn't enough time to say hello, let alone have a decent conversation.

Today she had sent him a fleeting smile over breakfast before disappearing for her usual walk through the unexplored areas of the wood. Her only company as she sat at the base of a huge red wood was Katana. Umeda and Teaal had taken to wandering off alone as well, she had hardly seen him either these past few days.

Understandable of course, it was Umeda's way of dealing with things. By himself. She would always be there of course, but she understood all too well his need for privacy and gave him his space.

So here she was, enjoying another quiet day in the wood with Katana. Mist rolled over the thick underbrush as a precursor to the coming fall. Unlike Rivendell the leaves in the wood weren't changing colors. And they wouldn't no matter the season according to Morwen.

"It is called the _Emerald_ Wood after all" she explained exasperatedly one evening.

Liane barely noticed Morwen's snipping anymore. Once they had gotten their love lives straightened out there was little animosity between the two anymore. Liane viewed Morwen as a kind of friend, rather like Umeda. Underneath all their snipping they were both good people, just a bit rude on occasion. It was kind of endearing actually.

Thinking about Umeda again brought Liane back to a subject she hadn't thought about much lately. The stash of dark memories which she'd pulled from the deep fog of her subconscious. Like Umeda what she recalled was dark, terrifying, bloody and horrific. Unlike him she wasn't having much trouble with them.

She had even been able to discuss it with ease with Elrond. He'd brought it up one night, coming to visit her in her room after dinner to talk about it. He was tense and drawn looking throughout. But she was surprisingly calm about the whole thing. Only a month or two ago she couldn't even speak her friends names without breaking down in grief.

Maybe it was her rebirth, perhaps she had finally been cleansed of the darkness which had haunted her for so long. Perhaps it was the ie tosha nei. Either way she was very grateful for the new sense of calm and clarity that she had.

Well, not everything was calm and clear about her life these days.

"_Of course not lir"_ Katana said concealed somewhere in the autumn fog and underbrush _"If it were life would be boring"_

"_And we certainly wouldn't want that now would we?"_

And her life was about to get a whole lot more interesting and complicated.

"Ahh, I never thought it possible."

Liane jumped and turned to see Legolas leaning against a tree looking over the forest wistfully.

"Never thought what was possible?"

"I never thought" he pushed off the tree and leapt down beside her "That my forest could be any more beautiful. And yet here I sit in my same forest and find it gloriously more radiant than I can ever recall. It must be the company."

He grinned roguishly, Liane rolled her eyes "Perhaps you are simply getting old and are starting to forget things?"

"Hmm" Legolas leaned in unabashedly for a kiss.

The kiss was long, lingering and warm. Legolas pulled away abruptly leaving Liane feeling off balance. As she realized that was exactly the point he started chattering away.

Liane blinked a few times to focus on what he was saying.

"Everything will go fine, you'll see" he finished with a bright smile.

Liane nodded, breathing deeply to regain her focus.

He looked at her expectantly.

"Right" she answered quickly, not knowing what she was agreeing to.

Legolas smiled again, Liane shook herself and smiled back.

An uncomfortable silence followed and she tried to think of something to say and not to think of the strange feelings that overcame her whenever she was alone with Legolas.

Legolas didn't seem uncomfortable, on the contrary he seemed very excited about something. He was dancing around in his seat and smiling secretly to himself while glancing at her from beneath his long lashes.

"What?" Liane asked suspiciously with a sideways look.

"What?" he said innocently.

"Don't give me that" she gave him a playful shove feeling once again at ease with him. "You're up to something."

"Nonsense!" he scoffed "You're always so suspicious of me. I am merely happy to enjoy a particularly beautiful day in my forest, with a particularly beautiful woman."

"Hmm" Liane turned herself away with a half smile.

Legolas was clearly up to something, but she didn't care. For the first time in weeks she felt completely at ease with him.

"Ah!" right on time by her count "But I almost forgot. Something for you to wear to the wedding."

He pulled out a cherry wood box and handed it over to her.

Liane turned the box over in her hands "What it is?"

"Open it and find out"

"It's something to wear to the wedding?"

"Mmm-hmm and more"

Liane hesitated uncertainly and glanced over at Katana. Katana had stilled and focused intently on the two of them.

"Aren't you going to open it?"

"Oh, yes of course."

She removed the cover. Inside on shiny champagne colored silk lining were a pair of silver rings. Her fingers shook as they ran over the delicate silver rings. One was larger, more masculine than the other, but similarly carved.

A heavy, almost deafening silence fell over her, the world had frozen around her. All she could see were the two silver rings shining brightly on their silky pillows.

"They're promise rings."

Liane jumped, Legolas' voice felt was as sharp as a whip. The world came rushing back to her, birds chirped overhead, the wind rustled through the forest, the sun shone fitfully through the leaves, Katana purred in the distance.

"Umeda tells me they're called engagement rings by modern standards."

"Yes" Liane rasped "That's what they're called."

He smiled briefly and gently took the box from her.

"In our culture the marriage and engagement rituals are slightly different." He explained gazing down at the rings "When a man has gained permission to ask for a lady's hand in marriage, as I did with Elrond. He will then have a set of rings made, one for her and one for himself, if she accepts his proposal they wear the rings on their right middle finger for a year before marrying."

"A year?" as shocked as she was by his proposal she was still curious about elvish culture.

"Typically" he grinned "It is mostly just a formality, as a public display of solidarity and commitment. But elves always know their true love when they find them, in private most couples would like nothing more than to be formally bonded. But propriety dictates that a couple proceed with the formalities. There are however exceptions to the rule of course."

"Like Morwen and Adon"

"Yes, and others" he said softly.

"Then-then what happens, after the year has passed?" Liane stammered "I mean what's an elvish marriage rite like?"

"Well, after a year, the couple will exchange their silver rings during a wedding ceremony and wear them on a chain around their necks close to their hearts, forever."

"Like a wedding ring?"

"Yes"

A funny silence fell between them again. This time Legolas sensed it too. Biting his lip he did not look at her.

"I thought you might like something a little less ornate than Morwen's. No large cut jewels just some embellished carvings. You see the greenleaves, they twine together with the white flowers, surrounded by stars. My namesake and yours bound together and surrounded by the everlasting stars." He explained a little shyly "I hope you like it."

"I do!" she exclaimed quickly then caught herself "I mean, I do like them, they're very beautiful."

Legolas' face split into a luminous grin and he pulled the two rings out of the box. He handed her the more masculine ring.

"It is tradition to exchange the rings with ritual words, usually in front of family and friends but I think just the two of us will do just fine."

"Oh um, what are these ritual words?"

"_Are you sure you want to do this now lir?"_ Katana's large grey eyes were fixed on the box.

"_He's my soulmate, of course I do."_

"Repeat after me" Legolas instructed eagerly.

"Sun and moon"

"Sun and moon" Liane intoned after him.

"Earth and sky"

"Earth and sky"

"Separate you and I"

"Separate you and I"

"Here and now we are tied"

"Here and now we are tied"

"Bound but not yet joined"

"Bound but not yet joined"

He took her right hand and slipped the ring easily onto her middle finger. She copied him, leaving the ring fitting perfectly on his finger.

Legolas took her right hand again and brushed his lips across her fingers.

"I'm so glad you accepted" he whispered lifting his eyes to stare intently at her.

Liane's breath hitched in her throat "What made you think I wouldn't accept?"

He pulled her close between his bent legs, her back to his front, his hands holding her wrists crossed across her middle. He bent his head and spoke into her hair.

"We haven't spent much time together since you, returned to life. Actually we've barely even spoken to each other. I was starting to worry that perhaps we had lost touch."

"We're soulmate's" Liane said softly "Nothing can truly separate us."

"Except the mortal veil"

"Yes, except that. But that won't ever happen again"

"Good" he relaxed against a tree pulling her back with him.

They sat together like that for the rest of the day. They spoke very little, just sat and enjoyed the day and each others company.


	34. Chapter 30 p2

**Chapter 30 Part 2**

**Last time on True Home: Liane returns to Rivendell to find Morwen in a frenzy as she prepares for her upcoming wedding in The Emerald Wood. Surprisingly Morwen has included Liane in her wedding plans, making her her crest maiden. Liane, Morwen and the rest of Rivendell set off for the Emerald Wood. Once arriving in the enchanting Wood, Legolas proposes to Liane, she accepts and awaits the day of Morwen's wedding to Adon.**

**Thank you all for your kind reviews, there will be one more part to this chapter to arrive shortly. But for now, please read, review and enjoy! **

The days before the wedding went by at an alarming pace. Liane and Legolas' engagement was given hardly any public notice and was celebrated quietly by family and close friends only. This suited Liane and Legolas just fine, they were not as exuberant about expressing their relationship as Morwen and Adon were.

To Liane's surprise Morwen was overjoyed at the announcement.

"We must start planning the wedding right away." She declared excitedly "A crown princes wedding will take much more time to plan."

"I don't think you need to worry about that right now." Liane rushed "After all you have your own wedding to worry about right now."

"Yes, that's true. There's still so much to be done." She agreed and thankfully let the matter drop.

Legolas leaned in close to whisper in her ear "Don't worry I won't let Morwen plan our wedding"

"Good luck." Liane muttered under her breath.

The next day dawned and Liane was up bright and early to help Morwen prepare for the day. However she was to do that, she had no idea. Morwen's other maidens were older, royal wood elves who knew more about what was going on then she did.

Still Morwen insisted that she be present during all the hustle and bustle in the bride's chamber. There was very little for her to do except stand in a corner straining her ears to understand the elvish that flitted through all the noise.

Katana was at her side, but she was just as useless as Liane, but at least she kept her company. Morwen had complained and opposed her presence, but Liane had insisted, Katana was a sacred animal surely she was worthy of a royal wedding. Morwen gave in at the stubborn frown on her face and let it be.

Together they stood silent in their corner, Liane was all ready in her luminous grey dress. It was a fine dress really, simply decorated and clearly meant to make sure all focus was on the bride today.

In stark contrast Morwen's dress was bright, beautiful and ornate. It was a deep violet velvet gown embroidered with leaves of golden thread and a girdle of gold and amethyst. Clearly it had been made years in advance, no seamstress could make a dress like that in two weeks.

Liane smiled to herself at the thought of Morwen planning every moment of this day since she was a girl. From her dress right down to the color of her shoes, Morwen no doubt had it all planned out in advance.

Her smile slipped a little as she realized that all of Morwen's years of planning had included Legolas as her groom. Did she still want Legolas rather than Adon? Morwen and Adon were technically bound by elvish custom, but was that what Morwen truly wanted?

"All right ladies" Acoria breezed through the room drawing everyone's attention "It's almost time, let us all give the bride a moment of solitude shall we."

The attending ladies beamed at Morwen and filed out of the room. Acoria gave her daughter a tight hug and a few whispered words of encouragement before leaving as well.

Acoria passed by Liane just as the others had. She had a way of making herself less visible, of sinking into her surroundings. She stayed for a moment to watch Morwen staring at her reflection, smoothing out imagined creases in her gown. She looked nervous, but otherwise she was glowing with happiness.

Liane turned to go.

"Liane, wait" Morwen turned from the mirror "Thank you for participating in my wedding on such shot notice."

"Think nothing of it. It is an honor" she assured her with a courtly bow.

She smiled and tuned back to the mirror. Liane stayed put, for some reason she got the feeling that Morwen didn't want her to leave just yet.

"Well, I guess this is it" she whispered "My wedding"

"I'm sure everything will be wonderful."

Morwen chuckled "Yes. It certainly should. I've been planning it since I was an elfling. Except of course for the groom."

Liane's face froze, Morwen turned back to her.

"Can you ever forgive me for pursuing Legolas the way I did?" she said taking Liane's hands in hers "I ignored my heart to pursue my ambitions to be a queen."

"I don't think it's me you need to ask forgiveness from. You did more damage to yourself then to me."

"And Adon" Morwen nodded sadly.

"I'm sure he's forgiven you" Liane reassured her with a soft smile.

Her happiness returned instantly "I think Adon would forgive me if I tried to kill him. In truth I think I always meant it to be him. My dress even matches the color of his eyes, it's always been my favorite color." She smiled down at her gown "He's a good man, such a kind man, such a strong heart. Legolas is the same way."

"They are good men" Liane agreed spinning the silver ring on her finger.

"And we are lucky to have them" Morwen hugged her suddenly "Just think, when you marry Legolas it will make us sisters."

Liane's eyes widened in surprise, she hadn't thought of that.

Morwen pulled back "I've never had a sister."

Something warm and fuzzy over-rode Liane, she was instantly taken back to the time when she had first met her human sisters. They were all new to school and the temple, nervous and a little shy with each other.

Except Mei, ever the exuberant and loud one in their group, she was bouncing off the walls in excitement to meet them all.

"I've never had sisters before" she squealed before pulling Liane and Sophie into a bone crushing hug.

Liane had never had any family either but from then they had all been sisters.

And now from this moment, here in the brightly lit brides camber, with a woman she once considered a nemesis, Liane decided she and Morwen would be sisters.

A knock sounded on the door before it was opened by Mordrian.

"It is time my daughter" he said gravely

Liane gave Morwen a quick hug and a smile and left the chamber to take her place outside with the others.

* * *

For all the fanfare surrounding the elvish ceremony it was rather simple and short.

The ceremony was held in a strange place in the middle of the wood. It was the only place in the wood that had been tamed. A finely trimmed lawn and a finely tended garden of brightly colored flowers. In the middle stood a tree so large and tall that the highest branches could not be seen, the base was so wide it would take dozens of people standing shoulder o shoulder to encompass it.

It was at the base of this tree that the ceremony was held.

Along the arch of one of the trees roots the bridesmaids and groomsmen stood in two separate lines. Facing them was a large audience, all standing, divided into two groups. Facing that audience in front of the bridesmaids and groomsmen were Acoria and Thranduil.

Everyone in the bridal and grooms parties wore the same grey colored clothes as a matter of ceremony. The guests wore their own assortment of brightly colored finery. Acoria and Thranduil also wore grey, their only adornment were a circlet of silver for Acoria and crown of golden leaves for Thranduil.

Without warning, or any typical musical intro, the wedding began.

Liane and Legolas walked down the aisle together, each of them carrying a banner with different crests. Legolas bore the crest of his house, a large black tree with a shinning diamond at its center set against a bright green silk banner. Liane bore the crest of Morwen's house, a silver harp with a vine of green leaves twined around its frame set against a banner of blue silk. When they reached the end of the aisle they separated, Liane going to stand behind Acoria, Legolas to stand behind his father, Thranduil.

Behind them followed Morwen guided by Mordrian and Adon guided by Indwen.

Once they reached the end of the aisle Indwen and Mordrian left Adon and Morwen to join Thranduil and Acoria facing the audience. Adon and Morwen stepped forward and placed their hands into their parents, Adon into Acoria's and Morwen into Thranduil's.

Normally Liane would have strained to understand the elvish ceremony that followed but Legolas had translated for her in advance.

Together Acoria and Thranduil raised Adon and Morwen's hands into the air and said in loud voices that carried over the large gathering

"Bound but not yet joined."

"Here and now your lives forever intertwined."

Acoria and Thranduil joined Morwen and Adon's hands and lowered them.

Turning to each other Adon and Morwen exchanged wedding vows.

"When and where you are Gia," Adon said reverently "Then and there I am giaus."

Morwen beamed at him "When and where you are giaus, then and there I am gia"

Indwen and Mordrian stepped forward, simultaneously pulling out a pair of silver chains. Morwen and Adon removed the jeweled rings on their right hands and gave them blindly to their parents. Indwen took Adon's ring, slid it onto the silver chain and placed it over Morwen's bent head with a bright smile. Mordrian mimicked Indwen, he was stony faced as he placed the necklace over Adon's head but Liane could have sworn she caught the briefest glimpse of a smile on his face.

Adon and Morwen turned to each other and bent their heads in for a kiss and suddenly the silent crowd went wild with joyous cheers. The newlyweds pulled away from each other and faced the crowd, beaming.

And just like that it was all over.

* * *

The wedding ceremony had been simple but the party that followed it was anything but. As Morwen had predicted it was unlike anything Liane had yet seen in Valinor. Also as Morwen had predicted it seemed that every resident of the wood had turned up to celebrate along with a large number of foreign guests.

The great hall was a large enough room on its own but it had been opened up for the party to flow out into the courtyard also. Overnight every bit of the Emerald Wood had been decorated with silk banners and streamers, hanging crystal orbs filled with light and golden wind chimes that tinkled happily above them.

Large tables all throughout the hall and beyond groaned under the free flowing wine and sumptuous food. Platters of finely carved meat, tureens of steaming vegetables in cream sauces, golden loaves were piled high like little mountains. Decadent desserts tempted the palate from every table, sugar coated plum cakes, cream filled pastries, honey covered fruits, sizzling apple crumble hot from the oven.

A substantial band played outside in the courtyard, plucking out merry jigs, lively waltzes and romantic songs, with a backing choir and a blond bard. Wedding guests danced spiritedly in groups and intimately with their partners. Still, inside people burst into jubilant song and dance over goblets of fine wine.

It was all truly a joyous, raucous, and beautiful celebration and unlike anything Liane had ever seen. She was instantly swept up into the celebrations just like everyone else. For the first time in a long while Liane was really enjoying herself. She danced, she sang songs she didn't know, she laughed with Morwen, she played games and ate and made merry.

But by night fall the moon was high, the party was still going and Liane was wearing down. Standing with her family in a niche in the courtyard she watched the jubilant elves continue to celebrate.

"Woodelves" Elrond sighed over a glass of wine.

"They're just happy" Celebrian said gently "It's been a long time since there was a wedding in Valinor. Valinor has been reawakened, that enough is reason to celebrate."

"Still, no one has a way of celebrating like the woodelves" Elrond insisted.

Aragorn smiled broadly "I'm sure Rivendell's residents will celebrate just as wildly when Liane and Legolas marry."

"Hmm"

Liane smiled gently, feeling uncomfortable, she was probably just tired.

"_Then perhaps you should rest lir"_ Katana advised.

Liane nodded "Excuse me" she mumbled and bowed out of the small circle.

Wading through the masses of dancing, singing, drinking elves she tried to think of a place that would not be full of people. With all this partying she would never get any sleep. And besides that, she was sure that sleep wasn't what she needed.

* * *

A party. Umeda hated parties. He especially hated parties that involved dancing. Oh, it wasn't that he couldn't dance, or that he didn't like dancing. It was the fact that at most parties he was expected to dance with women.

These expectations always came from women themselves of course, thus making it even more annoying.

And this party was no different.

Just down the bench from where Umeda sat were a group of elvish women batting their eyes at him, giggling and whispering to each other. No doubt they wanted him to ask them to dance.

Umeda snorted derisively, _women._ No matter their race or age, it seemed they were all alike. They never simply went after what they wanted, instead they tried to coerce others to give it to them by whining, backstabbing, crying, blackmail or any other manner of dishonorable coercion.

They were the most vexing, unreliable creatures in the universe. Oh, why couldn't he have been reborn in a world without them? Still, he was an immortal now, he might yet live to see a world where women no longer existed.

Now that brought a smile to his lips. He imagined what a happy world that would be as he sipped at his wine, ignoring the still fluttering females to his left.

Umeda was brought out of his happy ruminations by that chatterbox Erestor. He thumped down next to him with a happy sigh.

"Wonderful isn't it?" he said to an unsmiling Umeda "When a young man and woman join together in sacred union" he continued on not bothering to wait for Umeda's reply.

"Truly marvelous! I cannot wait for the day when Liane and Legolas do the same"

Umeda frowned at that, from what he had seen of the two of them, Liane and Legolas didn't seem like much of a couple. But then, they were soulmate's they didn't have to seem like anything, they simply were.

"Morwen can boast all she likes of her grand wedding, and it is a fine one don't mistake me" Erestor went blathering on "But when Liane and Legolas wed, now that will really be something. He is a crown prince after all and Liane is the prophecy child. I suspect that the whole of Valinor will turn up for that."

Umeda grunted, he very much doubted that Liane would tolerate such a flamboyant display.

"Perhaps someday you shall get married here in Valinor. You certainly seem to have a lot of admirers." Erestor nudged him jovially, nodding towards the silly women.

"I highly doubt that" Umeda drawled hoping the insufferably happy man would simply go away.

No such luck.

"Nonsense!" Erestor admonished waving a finger in his face "Don't think just because you're human that there aren't women that wouldn't desire you. You are immortal now anyway and I suspect that your foreign looks only add to your appeal."

Umeda curled his lip at the man, hoping against hope that Erestor would get the point.

Naturally he did not.

"Why you'll be married any day now!"

Clearly the man wasn't the kind who understood subtly

"_Perhaps you should be less subtle lir"_ Teaal said from his perch up in the rafters.

Umeda smiled wickedly, his eyes twinkling with glee as they landed on Erestor.

He could always tell a homophobe when he saw one, though he highly doubted the talkative secretary would be so ignorant. But he was undeniably straight and almost stuffy in manners of propriety. In short, Erestor was a prude, which was just as good.

"No, I will not" he said bluntly setting his ruse.

"Really? Why not?"

"I do not like women"

Erestor looked puzzled for a moment then his face cleared and he chuckled "Nonsense. You just haven't met anyone you like yet. I'm sure you'll find someone soon"

"No, you misunderstand me secretary Erestor" Umeda feigned an expression of polite embarrassment. Leaning in for the kill, he pinned Erestor to the spot with his dark, slanting eyes "You see, I prefer men"

Trapped in Umeda's unwavering gaze Erestor was left confused, trying to comprehend the cryptic man.

Umeda knew the exact moment Erestor realized what he was saying. His large, gray elvin eyes widened and he drew back in silent shock. Stiff with embarrassment Erestor jerkily turned his attention to the dancing couples. Probably to keep from staring at him.

But Umeda wasn't going to let him off so easily.

Leaning in close he whispered huskily in Erestor's ear "You wouldn't know any men here that would be interested would you?"

Erestor jumped about a foot at the intimate contact of Umeda's breath on his sensitive ear. Frozen in place he watched as Umeda trailed a lazy long finger along his arm.

"I find myself feeling very lonely and longing for some" he let his hand drop onto Erestor's knee _"Friendly company."_

Erestor shot straight up out of his seat "I think-I must. That is… good evening doctor." He bowed stiffly and quickly retreated into the crowds of revelers.

Umeda watched him go with a grin of smug satisfaction. And then he frowned, perhaps there were no gay elves that would certainly make his long life miserable.

He sat back on the bench, contemplating what such a life would be like. Indeed what any life here would be like at all. As he tried to bring up the future in his mind he came up blank. For the first time since arriving in Valinor Umeda was overwhelmed by a sense of loss. He'd kept it at bay for weeks, pushing it to the back of his mind. But now in a wave it overcame him. Who was he supposed to be in this life? This world? What was he supposed to do?

A soft thud indicated yet _another_ person had come to bother him.

Sighing irritably Umeda turned to this new bother with a fierce scowl. Brown eyes met clear blue and he drew back at once.

Growling, he turned away from Glorfindel, determined to ignore the insufferable elf.

"Having fun?"

Umeda grunted, as he usually did with Glorfindel, always in the hopes that he would just shut up and leave.

And as he usually did, Glorfindel stayed put.

"You can't be having any fun"

"I was certainly having more fun before you arrived" he said bluntly.

"Yes, I saw Erestor scamper away. It's always fun to get him scampering" Glorfindel chuckled.

"Perhaps you'll leave me alone to enjoy that pleasure."

"Misery loves company" Glorfindel quipped.

"I wasn't miserable until you arrived." Umeda ground out.

"Weren't you?" Glorfindel said.

Umeda's gaze was sharp on the other man. The blond elf smiled almost gloatingly. Sneering Umeda turned away again, the man always knew how to get a rise out of him.

"It's always good to have company" Glorfindel's voice deepened "Especially, _friendly company._"

A warm pressure on his knee made him look down to find Glorfindel's strong hand there. Eyes wide, Umeda dragged his gaze up to meet Glorfindel's stormy stare.

"Don't you agree doctor?" his voice was so low now it was barely a whisper of sound, but to Umeda Glorfindel might have been the only person in the room with him.

It sent Umeda shooting up just as Erestor had. The last thing he needed was for Glorfindel to be keeping him company like that.

"You're right. Misery does love company. In that case I think I'll go find Liane" he said without looking at Glorfindel.

Without another word Umeda left, making sure he went at a leisurely pace, Umeda Hokotu did not _scamper_.

The black raven that was Umeda's lir fluttered down from the rafters onto Glorfindel's shoulder.

"See that he does find her" he said in low tones to the bird.

With a chirp it flew away after its master.

* * *

"Interesting party"

Liane whirled around to face Umeda "Where have you been? I haven't seen you for hours."

"Looking for this" he held up a bottle of bright blue liquid.

She looked at it curiously "What is it?"

Umeda frowned at the un-labeled bottle "I have no idea. But according to the one who directed me to it, it is apparently the best hooch in all of Valinor."

"You went looking for liquor, why? It's not like there isn't any at the party."

"This is true. However," he put his free arm around her "This I'm sure will prove to have much more interesting possibilities than elvish wine."

"Well, congratulations on your find" she brushed him off "I hope you enjoy it. But I am off to bed."

She headed away from the party, further into the wilderness. Umeda chased after her.

"Hold on now, don't you want to try this."

"No. what I want is some peace and quiet."

"Perfect! I was hoping to get away and enjoy this treasure quietly" he wrapped his arm back around her "Where too?"

Before she could refuse Katana came up behind them.

"_Lir, he needs you now."_

Liane stopped in her tracks and gave Umeda a long, hard look. He was impeccable and impertinent as always, but there was a shadow in his eyes that she recognized all to well.

"All right, but I am not drinking that." She pointed to the bottle "You know I don't drink."

"Ha!" Umeda crowed "The only reason you don't drink is because you're such a cheap drunk."

"Oh, please. I don't like drinking because I don't think there's any point to it. People drink, they get drunk, act stupid and throw up."

"Including you. Just admit it Liane, you just don't like the fact that you're so susceptible to liquor." Liane rolled her eyes "Prophecy child of the mighty Eldar can't hold her liquor."

"_This had better be worth it Katana"_ Liane growled through the link.

"_I'm sure it will lir. I can't remember enjoying myself more since the last time you were drunk."_ Katana chuckled sounding much more like her former self.

"_I meant for me"_

"_Oh, well, hmm"_

"From sea to shinning to sea!"

Liane and Umeda warbled the last lines of an old school song before collapsing in a heap on the mossy ground.

It had been three hours since they left the party and found this deserted part of the wood. Half of the blue drink was gone. To be blunt, they were both stinking drunk, it was a wonder either of them could speak let alone sing.

"Good song" Umeda mumbled.

"Good school" Liane sighed.

Umeda grunted "To the Mugen academy!" he held up the bottle in toast before taking a long swig and handing it off to Liane.

"To the Mugen academy" she took a swig and wiped her mouth on the back of her hand. The noxious blue stuff was finally starting to taste palatable and it hardly burned her throat anymore. Maybe this drinking thing wasn't so bad after all, she took another long draw.

"Funny, I never thought I would miss it. All those brats coming into my office with their runny noses and scraped knees, whining and moaning at me as if I cared." Umeda slurred his words together frowning "And yet, I find myself missing the school and all those brats."

"I miss it too" Liane whispered "But things change. And here we are."

"Here we are, here we are" Umeda repeated quietly "But what are we to do here? And why us? Why are we here? After all that happened, why is it us that survived?"

They had finally come to it. Liane gave Katana and Teaal a significant look, or she would have if she could see them clearly.

"I used to ask myself that all the time" she said slowly.

He turned to her in interest "Did- did you ever figure it out?"

"It's not really a matter of figuring it out, you know. It's more about accepting things"

"Accepting what things?"

"Accepting things you can't control. Accepting that life will play out how it's meant to no matter what we want. Or even how we think it's meant to turn out."

"So this is how it was meant to turn out?!" Umeda swayed angrily to his feet "All of our hard work, all of our suffering. And we're left here to rot in paradise."

He stumbled around their small area "Is this it!?" he shouted at Teaal "This supposedly perfect life! What are we supposed to do here?"

"Live" Liane pushed herself up "Just live"

"Is that what you're going to do Liane? Just live" he spat angrily "Just live here in this archaic, elvish paradise. Going to throw away twelve years of high education, years of training in the temple, your future and your past for this? Going to get married to your blond prince, make babies and sew things?"

"I never said that!" Liane shouted feeling that knot in her stomach uncoil and fill her with rage, fueled no doubt by copious amounts of the blue liquor.

"What are you going to do then? Go back to middle earth? Back to the temple where they never wanted you? Wait until they decide you're too much of a threat and come after you?"

He started to circle around her, albeit not very steadily.

"And what about me? Am I to throw away my entire life? I'm a doctor, I heal people! How do you heal people who don't get sick or old!"

"If you don't want to stay then go back to the temple! Sail across the ocean, go back to the school and be a doctor to whining brats! I won't stop you."

"But you did stop me. You brought me back as an immortal. I won't be trusted anymore than you."

"I brought you back!?" Liane slurred angrily "You brought yourself back! I never choose for you. Don't try and blame me for this, if you didn't want this life then you shouldn't have chosen to come here!"

She gave his shoulder a hard shove, she was getting tired of him circling her.

Umeda shoved back, the effect made them both stumble.

"Maybe I didn't want to stay there. Did that ever occur to you?" he shouted back "Maybe I didn't want to spend eternity in heaven…with them."

"It sounds like you just don't want to be happy. Is that what you want Umeda, to be miserable forever?"

"Maybe I should be! Maybe I all ready am!"

"Good!"

"Fine!"

They both pushed at each other and they both stumbled backward and fell to the ground.

Liane snorted and shook as she was griped by a sudden fit of giggles. Umeda looked down at his rumpled clothes and started laughing too. They screamed with laughter until they were on all fours, until they could barely breathe.

Suddenly somber Umeda's laughter turned to tears "You don't know. You don't know Liane. They took my humanity, they took everything I was. They used it to destroy, to kill my friends, and commit terrible atrocities."

Liane sobered and watched with a strange kind of pride as Umeda broke down before her eyes.

"This is going to be with you for a long time Hokotu. A long time" Liane said sagely "You're going to have to learn to live with it."

Umeda nodded "I know, I know."

"We both will."


	35. Chapter 30 p3

**Chapter 30 part 3 (final part)**

**Last time on true home: Adon and Morwen marry in a lavish ceremony. Morwen and Liane embrace each other as sisters and set aside old differences. The wedding celebrations are vast and merry, but the evenings merriment soon turns dark as Liane and Umeda confront their demons with the aide of a noxious blue liquor. Although the two reveal some of their guilt and fears, and resolve to live with them, there are still unanswered questions and dilemma's for our two Kurast mages. **

**Please, Read, Review and Enjoy!**

The realm of the woodland elves was still sleeping after last nights wedding festivities, all accept Glorfindel.

Glorfindel crept easily around the bodies of unconscious elves strewn across the great hall and courtyard. But he was searching for one particular unconscious body and he highly doubted he'd find him anywhere near the royal houses.

Well beyond the parties boundaries Glorfindel found Dr. Umeda Hokotu sprawled on the ground in an undignified heap. He was also significantly tangled with young lady Liane.

Looking at them so tangled Glorfindel could only think that he would be no friend to either Liane or Umeda to leave them to be discovered in such a compromising position. Prince Legolas in particular would be most displeased to find them thus.

Grinning broadly, he bent down and untangled the two and then threw the good doctor over his shoulder. Liane curled up peacefully in sleep and Glorfindel decided to leave her, perhaps to be found by her loving prince.

Umeda however, was for him to deal with.

* * *

The world was ending. There was nothing but pain and darkness.

Liane was frozen in pain, lost to world. And yet the world seemed alive with a cacophony of noise that pressed in on her from every side. Birds chirped and sang, the wind blew, trees groaned and the grass breathed beneath her.

She must be outside on this her last pain ridden day on earth. But if she was outside, where was she and why?

For one heart pounding moment Liane thought that she was back in the glen with cerin stones. That she had failed and now lay dying on the ground as demons overrode her homeland and killed her family.

She tried desperately to get up to help them but collapsed on her face. The world span, her head ahced terribly and her tongue was heavy and dry with dirt.

Clearly she was dying with the destruction of the world coming imminently.

"_Yes, dying indeed"_ Katana's serene voice echoed painfully inside her skull _"Or perhaps like all the other times before now, a simple hangover has felled the great golden general of the Kurast temple."_

Hangover. Something smooth and cool clutched in her hands. The serenity of the world around her.

She wasn't dying in a field in Rivendell. She was hung over and sprawled on the ground somewhere in the Emerald Wood clutching an empty liquor bottle to her chest. Liane groaned and rolled onto her back flinging an arm over her eyes to block out the piercing sunlight.

The night came back to her in fuzzy flashes of color and noise. She'd left the party early and run into Umeda.

Umeda. Of course. Only Umeda would get her into something like this.

Liane held up the empty bottle in the air, sunlight glinted painfully through it at her making her squint. But there was still some of the tell tale blue liquid at the bottom, barely enough for one sip. She groaned again and set the bottle down with a muffled clink.

Why on earth had she let Umeda talk her into drinking? When she ever allowed him to goad her into doing it before? And yet last night he must have said something to convince her, but for the life of her she could not recall what it might have been. Then she recalled a cool, soothing voice urging her to join Umeda for his sake. The owner of that voice was currently bathing her paws and steadfastly ignoring her.

"This is all your fault." she croaked and spat out the grains of dirt clogging her mouth.

"_I do not recall forcing you to drink anything"_ Katana said without ceasing her bath.

Liane rolled onto her side clutching her abused head "Stop shouting at me"

"_I am not shouting"_

"Then stop talking" she barked making her vision blur painfully.

Groaning Liane managed to push herself up to sit against a large tree. She stayed there for the rest of the day. Unable and unwilling to move she had nothing left to do but think about last night's argument with Umeda.

His angry words rang loud and clear in her drunken memory.

"_What are you going to do Liane? Marry your blond prince, make babies and sew things?"_

Her stomach clenched painfully and it had nothing to do with her hangover. Umeda always had a way of pinpointing exactly what was bothering her and then voicing it with little to no diplomacy.

The thought of marrying and settling down to bear and raise children turned her stomach and flushed her skin with angry heat for reasons she could not identify in her current state. Just weeks go she would have given anything for such a chance to do just that. To avoid death, to leave behind all traces off darkness in her life and start anew with her family and soulmate.

And yet, now faced with just that prospect, she could not do it. She felt like leaping up and running as far away from that happily ever after as far as she could. But she was bound to that fate, and by stronger means than just a silver promise ring.

What was she going to do?

Whatever she decided, she wasn't going to be bothered while she thought about it. Liane waved a weary hand to set up a small safe guard around her and Katana. It would hide them from the eyes of all who passed by, they would only see an empty corner of the wood and walk on without trespassing.

* * *

Umeda woke feeling rather warm and fuzzy considering he was fairly hung over. Frowning without opening his eyes he rolled onto his back and found himself promptly tangled up in clean sheets and a light quilt.

Sitting up far too quickly Umeda looked around to take in his surroundings. Or at least he tried to, but found the world was blurred and out of focus to his dreary eyes.

"Damned glasses" he muttered as he groped around for them and wondered why he couldn't have been reincarnated with better eyesight.

The thin wire rimmed glasses were suddenly pressed into his palm and he put them on without thought.

Ah, he was in bed, in his room. He must have stumbled in here some time last night. It also appeared that he had undressed himself, for he wore nothing now but the tangled sheets and quilt. And now his glasses.

Something wasn't right here.

"_Your glasses lir"_ Teaal said loudly through the link.

"I have my glasses" Umeda rasped running a hand through his hair and making it stand on end a bit.

"_How did you get them lir?"_

Umeda rolled his eyes "They were on the table"

"_Were they?"_

Umeda shook his head then stopped mid way. That wasn't right, his hand had skimmed the bedside table and come up empty. And then his glasses had appeared in his hand, as though someone had put them there.

As the realization dawned Umeda became aware that he was not alone. Curling his empty hand into a fist he knew instinctively who was with him.

"What are you doing here?" he asked without looking at Glorfindel.

"Just looking out for you" Glorfindel replied calmly from somewhere to his right.

Sucking in an angry breath he turned too quickly to face him. His world span and he lifted his hands to his head to make it stop.

"Here, drink this" Glorfindel held a blue mug of something steaming hot under his nose "It will make you feel better."

Umeda drew back and peered at the dark liquid suspiciously "What's in it?"

"Its kava root tea, very bitter but very good for headaches" he explained pushing the mug into his hand.

Umeda sipped at it experimentally and grimaced, it was very bitter "I've never heard of kava roots" he said, his inner physician rising up to study the origins of this medicine.

"It is native to Valinor"

For the next few moments they sat in silence as Umeda drank the tea. It did help, though he was unwilling to admit it, the warmth suffused his entire body, settling his stomach and clearing the ache from his head.

Hmm, he would have to have a look at this kava root.

Then his head cleared and his memory the night previous came back to him. He and Liane had fought, drank, sang, drank, made up, drank some more and passed out toppled on top of each other. But he had no memory of ever getting to his room, undressing and tucking himself in.

Narrowing his eyes he turned slowly to Glorfindel. He sat there grinning brightly at him as if he could read his every thought.

"I'm not even going to ask how I got up here. Or why I'm undressed" Umeda growled.

"As you wish" the blond elf said amiably.

"Now that I'm feeling better you can leave with a clear conscience" he shoved the empty blue mug back at the man and pulled the sheets up a little higher.

Glorfindel just grinned wider, but got up graciously from his chair "As you wish"

Umeda curled his lip at the mans back as he left.

"By the way" Glorfindel turned back to him "Did you find what you needed last night?"

"That's none of your business" he snapped.

"Of course" he said apologetically "However if you are ever looking for some _friendly_ company…"

"I certainly won't come looking for you"

Glorfindel smiled and left, closing the door behind him. Outside the door his grin turned to a deep line of determination.

"We'll see about that doctor"

* * *

Umeda walked over the thick roots and underbrush of the wood with difficulty. It was a wonder he had found his way around last night let alone in broad daylight. Never the less, he found the little niche in the dim light of dusk quickly enough.

It was apparently empty as he observed it from a few meters away, leaned up against a tree with his arms folded over his chest. Although the area appeared empty there was a tell tale trace of Kurast magic about the place. To most, such a trace would be virtually invisible, but to him and a select few ancient and talented elves the slight distortion was easy to spot.

And since he and Liane were the only two people in all Valinor capable of producing Kurast magic it was quite obvious who was in there.

Umeda shoved himself off the tree and walked into the niche, passing through the magical barrier with a few muttered incantations and a wave of his hand.

Sure enough Liane was just inside looking sullen and distant, sitting on the ground with her head on her knees and Katana spread out beneath the tent of her legs.

"Evening" he said balancing himself on a root.

"Meh" Liane grunted without looking up at him. Her eyes were far away and unfocused.

Umeda felt instantly guilty. He'd dumped his own uncertainty onto her at a time when she should be happy. She deserved happiness more than anyone he had known. She had suffered more than him during the wars and had gone on to suffer even more. Hell, she had forsaken her life for crying out loud!

And last night she had even taken on the unenviable task of trying to soothing his miserable soul. A difficult task even when he was in the best of moods.

He really should make amends with her. But that would mean apologizing, something he rarely did, if at all. Looking at her, sitting so alone, made Umeda sure that he should. He pushed himself off the tree root and came to sit next to her on the ground. Teaal was perched stately on his shoulder, probably to make sure that he didn't chicken out.

"Listen, about last night…" he trailed off uncertainly as she turned her eyes on him.

There was always something strange about Liane's eyes, something not human. But then she was an elf, it was said that their eyes shone with the light of stars. But he had always thought that Liane's eyes were more like the fathomless sky, dark, deep, and ever changing. Sometimes the effect was quite stunning on the unprepared.

He turned away from her and began again "About last night, I wanted to apologize."

He glanced her way, instead of looking surprised as he'd expected, she smiled faintly in understanding.

"I shouldn't have burdened you with my own problems. Don't let them trouble you, I can deal with them." He explained.

"Don't worry about it" she dismissed the incident with a wave of her hand.

Normally Umeda would have been grateful for such a dismissal; women had a tendency to nag on even after you apologized. But he continued to feel guilty. Liane had finally come home to her family and a soul mate, and here he was making her life grim.

"I feel like I've put problems on you that I shouldn't." he carried on quietly "For so long you were alone in middle earth, without your family or any of your kind. Then the wars began, and you did so much to end them. You sacrificed your life and immortality Liane"

She shrugged but Umeda caught the slight flinch in her eyes.

"What I'm trying to say is that I don't want you to let me and my problems to get in the way of your happiness. You deserve to be happy."

Liane nodded and shrugged again "If it's any consolation to you, you're not the only one with doubts."

Somehow this information did not come as a shock to him. He'd had his doubts about Liane and Legolas from the beginning; apparently he wasn't the only one. He had noted early on how Liane spun her engagement ring on her finger all the while looking distant.

Sober this time Umeda approached the subject with only slightly more tact than usual.

"So, what are you going to do about these doubts" he asked not looking at her, instead staring off into the setting sunset.

Her answer was another shrug. Which Umeda knew from years of experience that Liane had her answer but didn't know what to do with it.

Deciding not to push the subject further he said "Well, whatever you decide I will be behind you."

He got up then to leave and paused at the magical border "You might think about taking down these guards of yours though" she looked up at him then "Putting up walls around you will keep friends out as much as enemies."

And he left her with those cryptic words of warning.

* * *

Celebrian found her youngest child and daughter rather quickly for all the time she had been gone that day.

A fine night of singing and story telling had been planned to commemorate Adon and Morwen's wedding. When Liane had not appeared and her friend Umeda had not yielded her location, Celebrian went in search for her.

Elrond and Legolas had both volunteered, Legolas because he knew the forest so well and Elrond because he was getting tired of the woodelves celebrating. Both however had been held back by an insisting Adon and Thranduil.

"Surely you cannot miss out on a moment of the Emerald Woods finest bards and singers Elrond! Especially when you visit so infrequently" Thranduil insisted, jovially pulling her dark husband away from the great hall doors.

"And I would have my dear brother sing a fine song with me for my lovely bride!" Adon pulled Legolas into a happy bear hug.

Unable to say no to such invitations both men had reluctantly left finding Liane up to a grinning Celebrian.

But for all her mysterious absence all day long, Celebrian found Liane rather quickly. Well away from any inhabited part of the wood Liane sat with Katana alone under the stars.

Celebrian smiled as she approached but began to frown upon getting closer. Liane did not acknowledge her, indeed it seemed as if she had not even seen her at all. Instead she sat twirling her silver promise ring on her finger with a grim look about her.

"Good evening _iell_" she said quietly as she approached.

Liane looked up at her and Celebrian knew now without a doubt that something was wrong. Her eyes were somber and lost, her face drawn and blank; in fact, she looked almost on the verge of tears.

Celebrian swept gracefully down onto her knees. "What is wrong my little one. You look so sad on such a fine occasion."

Liane shook herself and began to rise "Oh, nothing, I'm fine. Am I late for something?"

Celebrian pulled her resolutely back down "You are neither late nor fine" she said sternly "Tell me what is wrong."

Liane slumped back down with an irritate sigh that told Celebrian this might be difficult. Whatever it was, Celebrian would make Liane talk about it, she did not like this unhappy look of hers. Her daughter had suffered much and deserved only happiness from now on. And Celebrian would see that she was happy, whether she liked it or not.

"I don't feel like talking about it." Liane mumbled into her chest "You wouldn't really want to hear about it anyway."

"Now that is absolutely not true!" Celebrian said vehemently "I will always want to hear what you have to say, good or bad."

She shrugged again and looked away to hide the tears in her eyes.

Celebrian put an arm around her and pulled her close "After all if you can't talk to your own mother, who can you talk to? Hmm?" she leaned in and smiled encouragingly at her, when Liane smiled back she said "Now, tell me what troubles you."

She hesitated "You're sure you want to hear this?"

"Absolutely!"

She blew out a long breath "All right. I don't know how to sugar coat this so I won't. I don't know what to do with myself anymore."

Celebrian said "I see" not fully understanding.

Liane rushed on "What I mean is, that for a long time my life was planned out a certain way. I was supposed to die and never come back and… I don't know, everything's different now."

"Different, in a bad way?" Celebrian felt her stomach drop at Liane's words. It sounded like she didn't want to come back. Whatever the case she would see her daughter through this, no matter how much pain it caused her, Liane deserved at least that much.

"No, no" Liane sighed again "But I didn't think I was going to come back, and I'd come to terms with my death long ago. Now I have to live again and I never thought I would. So I never really envisioned my future or what it would be like."

"I see" Celebrian said slowly "And knowing your future is important to you?"

"Shouldn't it be?"

Celebrian smiled, beginning to understand now, Liane was young and had yet to grow into the patience of her kind.

"Not in Valinor, not for the elves. This place and our people are timeless. Rushing forward and laying the stones for a path we have yet to tread on is not our way." She explained serenely.

"Maybe it is your way but it is not mine" Liane said gruffly "Where I come from, or rather in middle earth, people plan ahead, everything we do has a purpose in reaching a final goal. And that is important to me and I don't feel like I have that anymore."

"I am not saying our lives are without purpose" Celebrian argued then realized she was taking the wrong direction in this.

"Let me ask you a question" she tried again "What were your plans for the future before? You must have had some, you could not have known all your life that you were going to die so young."

"I did have plans once" she said quietly.

"Well, what were they?" Celebrian urged "You may tell me, I will not tell anyone else."

Liane did not look at her as she said "Well, I wanted to be a teacher at the Mugen academy or even the temple."

Celebrian tried to hide her shock, but obviously failed when Liane rushed to explain "You have to understand, I grew up in those places. The Mugen academy was especially close to my heart since I was its champion for three years. Leaving when I graduated was like leaving home to me. And I always enjoyed myself whenever I was called upon to substitute teach, especially the younger grades. It just seemed like the most logical choice was to go back there and teach. I even applied to a university to get a teaching degree. But then the wars started and everything changed."

"I see" Celebrian answered lamely.

Suddenly a whole new side of Liane had been revealed to her, and she didn't know what to do with it. She had though little about Liane's past, simply assuming that it could not have been good since she was so far from her family. But as she spoke of her ambitions to teach at her school it was clear that the place held great affection with her. She had even called it her home, perhaps she still did in her heart.

"Well, you could always teach here if you'd like" Celebrian suggested helpfully, trying to ignore the painful twinge in her heart for her daughter.

"Teach who?" Liane asked sharply "There are no children in Valinor. Excluding me and Umeda."

"I'm sure Valinor will soon be over run with elfling's now that our people are healed" Celebrian smiled at the thought of the joy it would bring.

"And what would I teach them? My majors were history and languages" Liane countered "Why would elvish children want to learn human history that they'll never understand and languages they'll never speak."

"Don't be too sure. Learning the history and languages of others can help you understand yourself. You would be a valuable teacher."

"That's not the point! Argh, never mind!" Liane pushed herself angrily off the ground and began to pace in front of her.

"I'm sorry Liane, I didn't mean to frustrate you. If you do not want to be a teacher that's fine. There are plenty of other things to do" Celebrian soothed.

"Like what?!" she screeched whipping around "Shall I sew things while I pop out Legolas' babies!"

Celebrian drew back and stood at this flare of temper.

"Maybe in my spare time I could ride unicorns over rainbows and sing songs while gum drops fall from the sky of this paradise!" she ranted loudly as she paced liked a caged animal.

"I see" Celebrian said at loss for words.

"You see?!" Liane spat "You see?! Ha! You see indeed!"

Celebrian bristled at the tone, adored child she might be but Liane would not go undisciplined by her "Liane, I do not know what is bothering you but that is no reason for you to be rude. You will either calm down and speak to me in a civil and respectful manner or I shall leave you to your thoughts until you can do so. Do you understand?"

Unheeding of her warning she went ranting on "Don't you understand? I'm trapped here! Don't you see? I don't belong here."

Before Celebrian could protest she said "Stop seeing what you want and see what I am."

Celebrian looked at her daughter, her chest heaving in anger and her eyes bright with tears of frustration. And was unable to see much beyond what was before her, for she knew so little about Liane it was hard to truly know her.

"I'm sorry"

Liane turned away angrily "I worked so hard at school and in my training" she said staring up at the stars "I had anticipated a long life in middle earth, using that knowledge and training. Of passing those things on to others, of exploring the world and learning even more about it and myself. And now…"

"And now you feel as though you have been cheated out of that opportunity." Celebrian finished for her "Because your family binds you to this place with their love."

Liane turned to her, looking so utterly helpless and guilty that Celebrian felt her heart break for her.

"Do not apologize _iell_. You are very young and very bright. It is only natural for you to want to explore your world and yourself."

"But I can't" she said sadly turning away.

Celebrian drew in a deep breath and silently asked Elbereth for the strength for what she was about to do.

"And why not?" she said drawing Liane's attention "you are not bound to your family in chains. We are not your keepers, if you wish to leave us for a time we will not stop you."

"That is not all that is stopping me." Liane muttered into her chest.

Celebrian just caught a glimpse of her twirling her silver promise ring on her finger again.

"Legolas"

Liane said nothing but seemed to have noted her own nervous actions and ceased twirling her ring at once.

"I'm sure Legolas would not be-"

"He's my soulmate" she stated flatly "I can't leave him. You don't just up and leave your other half to go exploring. Besides he would never make it through an incarnation alone."

"You spoke about incarnations before, what does it mean? I recall what you said before, it is a time of magical renewal for the Kurast mages and a time of bonding for soul mates. But how would that affect Legolas? He is not of the Kurast."

"No, he's not" Liane sighed "But he is my soulmate and once two soulmates meet the incarnation will affect them both."

"How?"

"They will have a violent and passionate urge to be together. Nothing and no one can stand in the way of two soulmates going through their incarnation. They will cross great distances, land and sea, to get to their mate. And the longer they are separated the stronger the urge becomes."

"Are you saying it could go on forever if they do not find each other?"

"No, of course not, there is a peak, a point at which the incarnation reaches its zenith and then fades after a time. Besides that, they will usually find each other, there is not much that can keep two soulmates apart."

"But you have gone through these incarnations before have you not? And Legolas was not there then. What did you do?"

"At the time I had something to keep me occupied, to burn out the blood lust running through my veins. Battle." She said in explanation of Celebrian's curious look "But under normal circumstances, I would have used powerful magic to lock myself away until it had passed."

"Then why can Legolas not do the same?"

"Because he does not have that kind of magic. Even if he did I could not ask him to. To go through that alone just for my sake, after he has waited so many years for me and suffered through my death. It would be cruel to ask it of him."

Celebrian smiled and place her hand on Liane's shoulder "Legolas loves you deeply Liane, more than you know I would wager. And he would also understand your dilemma as well, do not forget that he was something of a rebel in his youth."

"I could never ask him" she hissed vehemently.

"No?" Celebrian tilted her head curiously "I do not know how this soulmate business works for you but among the elves, mates do not hesitate to tell each other their problems or secrets."

Liane remained sullenly silent.

"Why don't you tell him how you are feeling and what you want to do about it. See what he says why don't you. I guarantee that he will not deny you your happiness."

"Even at the expense of his own?" Liane asked uncertainly.

"Mmm-hmm" Celebrian smiled warmly "And besides it' not as if you won't come back is it?"

"Of course not!" she assured her "I would never leave and not come back. After all, this is Valinor, a part of me does belong here and Legolas is my soulmate."

"Exactly" Celebrian breathed an inward sigh of relief, Elrond might never forgive her for sending their daughter away forever, she might never forgive herself for all that.

"Now" she put an arm around Liane to guide her out of the glen "Why don't we go back to court? They are having some lovely singing on tonight and afterwards you can talk to Legolas."

"Now?"

"Better sooner than later."

* * *

It was indeed a fine night of singing and storytelling just as Celebrian had promised.

They'd arrived just as Adon and Legolas had broken into a raucous song about a lady, a lute, and a dwarf, that was punctuated by more laughter than actual singing. And despite all her dark thoughts Liane could not help but laugh with them.

Her happiness lasted all through the night as Legolas sat next to her. He'd plunked down next to her after his brotherly song, scratching Katana behind the ears and pecking her on the cheek. He spent the night _helpfully_ whispering in her ear, translating the elvish songs and tales for her, all while nibbling playfully on her earring.

By the time all the singing and storytelling had ended it was nearing dawn.

"Ahh music, it is surely a greater magic than all we do here." Thranduil said as he joined them once the applause had died down.

"Yes, it was quite lovely" Elrond agreed standing up "But it is nearing dawn, perhaps we should all get to bed."

"Bed!" Thranduil shouted with glee "Why bother? It is almost dawn, a perfect time to break our fast. I say we should continue our celebrations and have a wonderful morning feast. What do you think my son?"

"An excellent idea father" Legolas agreed happily.

"Good" Thranduil said rubbing his hands together "Indwen my love, why don't you direct everyone out of this stuffy hall so that we can feast and watch the sunrise. I shall head to the kitchens and get the food started. And perhaps you could start some games to pass the time while we wait as well dear."

"Of course, do get going husband, we don't want to miss the sunrise" Indwen kissed Thranduil on the chin and sent him on his way.

"More feasting" Elrond groaned quietly as Indwen made short work of getting everyone outside and tables set up for breakfast. "Will it never end?"

Celebrian smile "Don't fret so Elrond, why look the twins are setting up to play a game over there, lets go watch."

"Hmmm"

Liane had thought to follow them but Celebrian threw her a significant look over her shoulder. She had almost forgotten her mothers advice to speak to Legolas. With all the nights revelry Liane had simply forgotten her dark thoughts.

"_Did you lir?"_ Katana questioned innocently from her knees, most likely knowing the truth of it.

"Ah, Legolas, would you like to go for a little walk before breakfast?" she asked stopping him in his tracks.

He looked down at her, the smile on his face slowly dying away to be replaced by worry.

"Of course" he said slowly.

She tried to smile at him in reassurance but was sure it came out more like a grimace.

Together they walked out of the great hall, going out a small hidden doorway that took them away from the crowd of revelers. Liane allowed Legolas to silently guide her as she mentally gathered what she was going to say to him.

As they came to a spot and sat on a bench near a grand marble fountain she had nothing. Legolas seemed to know that she wanted to talk to him and watched her silently.

When, after nearly five minutes, or perhaps five ages, Liane still could not find the words he said "Is something wrong Liane?"

Liane glanced up at him sharply and nearly cried aloud for the kindness and love written all over his face.

"_I should just go back to the party and forget this_" she moaned inwardly.

"_Go back to the party if you like Liane, but you will never forget this"_

"There's something bothering you isn't there" he guessed nodding to himself "I have thought so for some time. I had hoped you would come to me earlier, but no matter. We are talking now, and I will listen."

"How did you know? Never mind" Liane slumped in her seat while Legolas waited patiently.

"_What do I say Katana?"_ she asked desperately.

"_Say what's in your heart."_

"_Oh yes, that'll be great. Say Legolas, thanks for the promise ring but I don't want to marry you and live happily ever after right now. I think I'd like to go exploring and leave you here to suffer the incarnations alone. Sound like a plan? Excellent, well see you later then. Yeah that'll go down swimmingly."_

"You are speaking to Katana." Legolas said knowingly "Your eyes cloud over a little when ever you do. Asking for advice, this must be serious"

"It is" she said flatly and his face stilled "Legolas, do you remember telling me that elven couples usually wait a year before marrying or sometimes longer?"

"Yes" he said slowly "Why?"

"I think we might have to wait a while longer than a year to marry."

Legolas looked confused but his expression soon cleared "Ah, because of the incarnation. This is your time of bonding and comes only every five years."

Liane's gaze dropped along with her heart.

"Yes, I understand now" he smiled at her kindly and took her hand in his "Don't worry Liane, I can wait five years. For one as old as I that time will pass quickly. I have waited for you for many ages Liane, I can wait a mere five years more."

"_Have courage lir"_ Katana encouraged.

"It may be longer than that" she said without looking at him.

"I don't understand, will the incarnation be different now?" his brow creased slightly by confusion.

_Courage._

"No, the time between incarnations has not changed. It will occur, and affect both of us in five years time. But- I'm afraid it may be longer than that before we are bound together."

"Why?"

"I-I wish for some, time to myself. To come to terms with, with I don't know what. With myself, with my life and what it means." It all came out at once in a rush "It's something I need to do myself, for myself. I feel like I have not lived my life, because for so long I planned for my death."

And just like Celebrian Legolas face was blank as he said "I see"

"I can make sure that the incarnation will be safer for you while I am gone. I have enough magic for that." Liane hurried on wanting to somehow lessen his pain "And I will come back of course, sometimes I don't feel like I belong here but in my heart I know Valinor is where I really belong."

"You're leaving Valinor?" his head shot up and he pierced her with burning eyes.

"M-maybe-" she stumbled under his dark blue gaze "Maybe not right away. I thought I might explore Valinor for a short time…"

His gaze was unwavering on her.

"Yes, I plan to leave Valinor" she admitted "But I'll come back, I promise"

Legolas shot out a gust of angry air and shot up to pace angrily in front of her.

He stopped in front of her hands on hips "You can't go back to middle earth, it is too dangerous."

"Dangerous?"

"What about the temple?" he said as if it were obvious "They have betrayed you many times. Because of them you lost your very life. And you would go back into their hands?"

"The temples power will have greatly diminished with the destruction of the cerin stones. And the bakura have all been killed." Liane explained "They're no threat to me. And it's not like I'm going back to the temple or even the Mugen academy. I can't"

"You aren't? Why not?" he asked looking thrown off track.

"No, I'm not." Liane said feeling little angry at his ignorant words "Aside from the fact that I don't want to, as far as everyone else is concerned I'm dead. It'd be a little strange if I just showed up alive and well someday."

"Well, then where will you go?"

"I don' know!" Liane leapt to her feet "But there other places than the temple and the academy in the world you know."

"And what will you do once you and reach this unknown place?"

"I don't know" she snapped.

"So you shall leave the land of your people, go back to middle earth, location unknown without purpose" he sneered "Well I'm that certainly puts my heart at ease."

"I knew you would not understand, I tried to tell amee, but she thought you would…"

"She thought I would understand that my other half wishes to leave me?" he said incredulously "She thought I would understand my heart being torn in two?"

"I never meant to hurt you!" Liane shouted desperately "Believe me, I never thought I would ever leave-"

"But you did" he accused "When you came here, you came with the express purpose of finding me and then leaving me alone for the rest of my days. And now you seek to do it again, not because you must die but because you must live!"

Tears began to well up in Liane's eyes as all of her worst fears about this moment came to pass, Legolas hated her. She had hurt him again, and this time she did not think he would forgive her.

"Did it ever occur to you that living without you has been no life at all for me?" he demanded angrily "Do you not think that for all my life I knew something, some vital part of myself, was missing? And that when I met you that first day I had found it at last and was finally complete. And that when I lost you not one month ago, for an instant I lost myself and was ready to surrender my soul into the hands of Mandos, for there was no other reason for me to walk this plain when I would walk it without you."

The tears that she'd been trying to hold back ran over and down her face at Legolas' heartfelt speech.

"And do you not think," he went cruelly on, ignoring her tears "That it will be any different if you are alive, but separated from me by an ocean."

He came up behind her and gripped her arms tightly in his hands and whispered "Do you not think, that you will feel the same?"

"I-" Liane swallowed hard "You're right. I should not have asked you. When you have waited so long and watched me die…it was wrong. I'm sorry, forget I mentioned it."

"Forget that my mate wants no part of me?" he laughed darkly in her ear "Yes, that will be easy to forget."

Liane whirled around as he released her arms roughly "That's not what I meant! I do want you."

"And yet you asked me to let you go all the same." He folded his arms over his chest and turned coldly away from her.

"Yes I asked!" she shouted through her tears, something strong and hot rose up within her at his stubbornness. She would not stand by and let him throw unfair accusations at her. He had his turn to voice his anger now it was hers.

"I asked that I be given the chance to choose my life for once!" She shouted again "For all my life someone else has chosen for me, from the very beginning some force has mapped out my life without my consent. And let me tell you something fair prince, it was no easy life. All my suffering, being alone in middle earth the only one of my kind, demon wars that would have made the battle of the one ring look like child's play, betrayal from allies and friends. But all that suffering was nothing compared to the agony of finding you and knowing I would leave you forever."

"Do you think it was easy for me?" she demanded stalking around to face him "When you were the only sure thing, the only bright spot in a world of shadow and sorrow, the only thing that was truly mine. And I had to give you up, to walk away forever."

"And do you think it was easy to come to you tonight, to say these words, when my very soul cries out that it is wrong?" she made herself look into his blazing eyes while she spoke "Do you think it is easy for me to ask for something for myself? When all I have ever known was service to others?"

"And do you not think" she said, her eyes now dry and darkening to near utter blackness "That I deserve to choose my life's path, just once?"

She looked into his eyes and watched as the fire there died and became hard "Apparently not." She said going back to slump down on the bench.

Liane knew this would happen, she knew it as she stared a Legolas' ramrod straight back. How could anyone ask a soulmate to let their other half go? How could she have done it? And for such selfish reasons, just because she felt a little cheated by life. And yet she had, and now she would suffer the consequences. Legolas was furious with her, she was furious with him and herself, and they were stuck together in their fury for all eternity.

Because, for all Liane's selfish desire's for freedom, she would not leave without Legolas' blessing. And he was not likely to give it to her.

"Go."

"What?" Liane croaked.

"I said go" he said more loudly "Do not make me say it again for I do not think I would have the strength."

Awed, Liane rose up from the bench and stretched a hand out to Legolas' turned back. She wanted to make sure she had heard him right, to thank him for this gift. More than that she wanted to take it all back, to embrace him tightly and tell him they would never be parted.

But instead, she recoiled and left.

**

* * *

**

**Authors note: Thank you to all who continue to read and review, especially those who continue to send in reviews for each part of each chapter, since I have taken to breaking chapters apart into three sections, people tend not to review each part but wait until the last one comes out. Still I'm very appreciative of all those who take the time to review, whenever and for whatever chapter.**

**It's been a while since I wrote an authors note, I'd done away with them mostly because the intro into each chapter has gotten rid of any reason to explain what's going on at the end of chapters in the form of an authors note. I can't remember who suggested I put an intro at each chapter, but whoever you are thank you.**

**But in this particular chapter I imagine I might have caused a little bit of controversy by bringing back more angst after so much angst in the previous chapters. Everyone was no doubt hoping that all that angst would have been dealt with and gone away, and that Legolas and Liane would live happily ever after and finally get to do the deed. Know what I mean? Say no more, say no more, wink, wink, nudge, nudge.**

**Alas, I'm afraid we're in for a bit longer of a ride. Not much longer I don't anticipate. Maybe a few more chapters, but rest assured Liane and Legolas will have their happily ever after and their moment. **

**Why then am I drawing it out you ask, well I guess it's a bit personal. As a modern young woman myself, I can't ever see myself getting married young and without having explored the world a bit more. There's certainly something to be said for exploring the world with a significant other, but I still feel like a little self discovery is necessary before that time. And so naturally I've put those values into my main character Liane, I just can't see her settling down right away in marital bliss. **

**So, you'll just have to wait a few more chapters before that happens. Bwuhahahaha!**

**Don't worry, I won't draw it out that long.**

**Also, for Umeda fans out there, some of you have been asking whether there's something going on between him and Glorfindel… Smart readers that you are, I think you can figure that one out for yourself. Bwuhahahaha! **

**Okay, well, thanks again for sticking with me and for all the wonderful reviews.**

**Stay tuned for the next episode of True Home folks! **


	36. Chapter 31 P1

Chapter 31 Part 1

**Chapter 31 Part 1**

**Last time on True Home:**** Liane wakes with a hangover courtesy of Umeda and a noxious blue elvish liquor. In the harsh light of day Liane discovers she can no longer deny the worry that's assaulted her ever since her rebirth, that she has somehow been cheated out of living her own life by the responsibilities of her destiny. Unable to see hope of finding peace and happiness in the peaceful confines of Valinor nor a young marriage to Legolas, Liane decides to leave Valinor with her mothers blessing. Legolas is not so forgiving but relents and tells her to go, and none to kindly.**

**Sorry for the extremely long wait once again, further parts of this chapter will hopefully soon be posted along with the rest of this story but no promises! Stick with me folks, a happy ending is on its way! As always Read, Review and Enjoy!**

**//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////**

Several days after the wedding, celebrations were still taking place, and Liane was taking part in none of them. After confronting Legolas a week ago with the news that she was leaving him she thought it best to avoid the celebrations in case he was there. He obviously didn't want to see her and she didn't know if she could bear to see him either, so she just avoided the whole thing altogether. It _was_ his brothers wedding after all, Legolas deserved to celebrate it without the gloomy reminder of their impending separation.

Umeda had forsaken the celebrations as well, but he was thoroughly happy with that development and threw himself into his preferred task with gusto.

"Looks good doesn't it?" Umeda waved an arm over the dank underground cavern they stood in.

Liane exchanged a look of incredulity with Katana.

"What?" Umeda grinned widely at her "You don't see the appeal?"

"It looks like every other underground pit I've ever seen." She answered, her eyes falling over the underground sanctuary that they had created over the last week. Carved out deep beneath the ground an hour outside of the Emerald Wood, the protective cavern was made mostly of hard packed earth and was walled in by hundreds of tree roots, in the middle stood the sole feature of the room, an artificially created stone pillar and at its base a coil of ominous looking chains with miniscule ruins carved deep into the black metal.

"Ah, I see. You're only seeing the present circumstances. What you need to do is visualize the future." Umeda gestured grandly "Think, in five years time, in this very room, that obnoxious, self righteous, blond pretty boy will be chained to that pillar writhing in agonizing pain and no one will be able to hear him."

Liane rolled her eyes "Are you sure you're visualizing Legolas and not Glorfindel?"

"Of course not. Not that I wouldn't mind seeing that blond oaf suffer a little." He muttered almost inaudibly.

"You do realize for that to happen he would have to be your soulmate."

Umeda shuddered "Please, I have enough trouble getting rid of him as it is, I can't imagine what it would be like if we were bonded by our very souls."

Liane cocked her head curiously "Do you think it might be possible that Glorfindel actually might be your-"

"No!"

A little dirt fell from the ceiling with Umeda's denial and Liane suppressed a grin while he glared sullenly at her.

"So this is where the two of you have been keeping yourselves."

Turning their attention away from each other Liane and Umeda were greeted by the sight of Adon descending into their underground pit via a set of wide dirt steps.

"Adon, what are you doing here?" Liane asked in genuine surprise, she was under the impression that this little hide away was completely secret.

"I invited him" Umeda answered for the jovial looking prince.

"Why?" she turned an accusing eye on the good doctor, no one was supposed to know about this place except them.

"He can't go through it alone."

"We will"

"We're fully trained Kurast mages, he is not. He doesn't have what it takes to get through it alone."

"Who?" Adon asked looking politely curious.

"Legolas" Liane answered shortly before returning to Umeda "But why Adon? He just got married, he shouldn't be down here he should be up above celebrating."

"Because Adon, despite all appearances to the contrary, is a healer, and apparently a very good one, or so they tell me. And he's Legolas' brother, who better to take care of him?"

"That's exactly why he shouldn't be here, he's too close to Legolas, someone else should do it."

"What will be too difficult?" Adon interrupted once more.

"The incarnation" Umeda and Liane answered in unison.

"What?"

Umeda heaved an annoyed sigh "The incarnation that Legolas will go through now that he and Liane, his soulmate, have met. It's all very simple really, in five years time Legolas and Liane will both experience their incarnation, a usually blissful bonding process for soulmates, this time it won't be seeing as Liane and Legolas won't be together. In that case-"

"Wait, wait. Why won't Liane and Legolas be together? They're engaged." Adon held up his hands to try and stop Umeda's barrage of information.

"They won't be together because Liane won't be in Valinor anymore." He explained slowly as though he was talking to a child "Now as I was saying-"

"What!?" Adon twisted to face Liane as she shrank away guiltily "Why will you no longer be in Valinor, are you leaving? Is something wrong, has something happened? Does Legolas know about this, he can't possibly, if he did we wouldn't be having this conversation."

Before she could answer Umeda stepped in and answered for her, looking as though he was thoroughly enjoying this "Nothing is wrong, nothing has happened, and Legolas is fully aware that Liane is leaving him and Valinor for perhaps an indefinite amount of time. And that being the case you, as Legolas' brother and primary health care provider, should be aware of-"

"You are leaving Legolas, why?" Adon ignored Umeda and kept his increasingly darkening gaze on Liane instead "Surely no lovers spat could drive such a wedge between the two of you that you would leave Valinor."

"This was no-"

At Umeda's further interruption Adon drew himself up and looked down haughtily on the doctor in a lordly manner that quelled even his acerbic tongue.

"If you don't mind, I was speaking to Liane I would prefer to hear her answer not yours seeing as how I wasn't talking to you."

Adon turned his back on him dismissively and focused once again on Liane.

"Legolas and I haven't fought, well we did, but that's not why I'm leaving Valinor. I've chosen to leave to, explore, to grow a bit on my own. But I will come back. Until then Legolas will need your help."

"Why can you not explore, grow, with Legolas at your side, here in Valinor, there is much to learn in your homeland."

"I'm sure there is, and I don't doubt Legolas would be willing to join me in such a journey. I just feel the need to do some things on my own for a while, to make my own decisions and set my own destiny for once." Liane almost laughed at how immature and cliché it all sounded, but she stood her ground as Adon narrowed his eyes at her.

"And was it not your decision to come here and seek him out, to create this bond between you?" Steel had entered his usually jovial voice and the royal woodland prince emerged in full force. Legolas could do that too, at one moment a cheery elf full of life and infinite kindness and the next an autocratic warrior prince wrought of steel, it was a little unnerving truth be told, even for seasoned warrior like her.

"That was part of my mission, part of a destiny that had been set before I was been born. It wasn't my choice."

"And would you change that destiny now in retrospect? Now that you know the long term consequences of it?"

"Of course not, if I did the world would change, it would probably be in ruins."

"And yet you seek to shirk the responsibilities that came with that destiny."

"No! I said I would come back, and I intend to. I just need a little time."

Ignoring her protests he continued to interrogate her "And do you deny that you fell in love with Legolas, that he was more than just a cog in your plan, a disposable piece on your game board."

"Yes, I mean no, I don't deny that I love Legolas and he was never disposable, I did everything to keep him from harm. And that will never change, I just want some time to myself."

"So you love him, and he is important to you, just not enough to live up to the bond that drew you together, nor the vow you took when you accepted his proposal."

Liane could probably stand here denying his accusations all day long, but somehow she knew that none of it would measure up to Adon's scrutiny. She didn't answer, instead casting her eyes guiltily down to the finely made silver ring on her hand and wondered not for the first time if she had done the right thing.

"I see," he whispered, he glared at her a moment longer and then turned his back on her and started away "Then you don't deserve him."

He strode stiff necked out of the chamber without another word or glance at the pair of them, leaving them in ringing uncomfortable silence.

"Hmm, maybe you're right Liane, perhaps Prince Adon is not the man for the job. Are there any monkeys in Valinor, maybe we could train one to replace him." Umeda said in faux curiosity "Put some robes on it, a cheap curly wig, no one would know the difference."

"These walls need more magical reinforcement" Liane turned to the walls in question to avoid Umeda's gaze.

He put a consoling hand on her shoulder "I'll deal with Adon, you can stay here and work on the reinforcements." With a final friendly pat he left her to it.

Closing her eyes she drew in a deep breath to focus her mind on the magic ahead of her and raised her hands to weave the intricate safeguard patterns into the very walls.

"_Someone still has to deal with Legolas"_ Katana said quietly, she'd become much more serene since her reincarnation, perhaps she had gained some maturity with her size.

"_I was not immature!"_ she shrieked angrily.

Maybe not. Katana growled and skulked over to a corner, her tail twitching all the way. Liane smiled as she drew her hands up to weave the proper safeguards over the chamber again, at least she could still count on Katana to make her smile these days.

"_You can always count on me lir"_ Katana reassured her quietly from a dark corner _"And I suspect that you could always count on Legolas too. Hopefully he can always count on you."_

Liane let her hands drop irritably to her sides, sending a ribbon of blue vapor to the floor.

"_Or would you prefer if Umeda dealt with him."_

"_Fine, I'll deal with it, you can stop nagging"_

"_I do not nag, I am a lir of the Kurast, I _**advise."**

"_Well do me a favor, and _**advise**_ elsewhere"_

**///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////**

The door stood closed in front of her no matter how hard she stared at it, it simply refused to open, and she had been staring at it for hours.

"_Maybe you should try knocking on it" _Katana suggested unhelpfully.

"_Maybe you should try doing something useful for a change."_ Liane bit back.

"_Fine"_ Katana turned tail and padded silently down the hall, and just as her tail whipped around a corner _"But no matter how hard you stare at it, the door won't open on its own, and Legolas won't come out on his own either."_

Liane rolled her eyes, Katana always had to get the last word in. Still, Liane was sure that if she waited long enough Legolas would come out, and then she would seize her chance. The chance to catch him off guard as he came out of his room, maybe he wouldn't even see her coming if she was quick enough.

It was a chance she had waited several hours to take, and for several hours she stood hidden in a stone alcove, concealed by magic, in hallway of the royal apartments. She knew the moment she came into the royal household where Legolas would be, his presence was like a memory of a carefully stored item that she could never misplace, like a part of herself. He was as easy to find as her own hand, but an entity apart from her, and one she couldn't control no matter how much she tried to will him out of his chambers.

Katana's words spurred her to finally take action, that and she was getting tired of waiting, she never was particularly patient. As her silent footfalls carried her closer to the large oak door she reasoned that Legolas may even now be asleep, darkness had fallen two hours ago. She could very well creep into his quarters, do what she had to, and then leave without Legolas being any the wiser.

Encouraged by this new plan, she made the last few steps to the door, and as cautiously and quietly as possible she rapped on the solid arched gate. She held her breath and smiled as no answer came, but just as she reached for the wrought iron handle the door flew open.

Jerking her hand away from the handle she found herself staring into the darkened eyes of a very angry looking prince.

"It certainly took you long enough, I wasn't sure if you'd ever make it to the door." He said sharply "I imagine you were hoping I'd be asleep."

He seemed to be reading her mind, which wasn't all that unusual, soulmates could do that sometimes, elves too were said to possess telepathic abilities. She had hoped that the solid oak door would protect her but apparently she was not so lucky

"Would you like to come in?"

Liane avoided his cold stare and flinched at the condescension dripping from his voice. Instead she searched inside herself for the invisible thread that pulled them together, the spiritual line that connected them even though they were not officially bound. Along it she could feel Legolas' anger, hurt and overwhelming sadness, but underneath the dark waves she felt hope and a core of undying love.

It should have made her recoil with guilt, instead it only made her resolve grow stronger. It was her duty to see to her mate's safety and happiness. Although she could not speak for his happiness just now, she would protect Legolas with her life.

"I have something to give you before I leave" she looked up bravely into his eyes.

"If you have come to give me a parting kiss, don't bother." He turned his back on her immediately "It would do neither of us any good."

"No, I suspect you're right about that"

Legolas did not outwardly react but inside a spark of hope died within him. Foolish as it was to believe, he still hoped that she would choose to stay with him. Or at the very least allow him the liberty of a goodbye kiss. To feel her soft lips press and slide against his own, just like that warm day in the meadow, or that enchanted night under the fireworks, or enveloped in the steam of the mineral baths, or in all the nightly dreams he'd had of her since.

Neither of which would happen now, Legolas could feel that her resolve to leave was concrete. Even worse he could find it within himself to understand her decision and even feel happy for her. Knowing the caged and dismal life she'd led, he would allow her anything that made her happy. Since he could not banish these feelings, he hid them deep inside the dark cloak of his hurt and anger and fear.

It didn't make him the sunniest of hosts and he knew it.

"Come in, you've been standing in the hall all day." The invitation came out gruffly when he wanted to put her at ease and he silently cursed himself and stalked further into the room to allow her entrance but was stopped mid pace by her voice.

"No. I won't intrude on your sanctuary."

Legolas almost laughed aloud. Sanctuary, yes, he had once imagined this place would be a sanctuary, but for the two of them not just himself. A place they could retreat to every night and welcome the dawn each day together. He had even rearranged the furniture and cleared out some of his clutter to make room for the day when she would move in. The bed was large and perfectly made, just waiting to be mussed by their passionate joining.

Now it would be a tomb, a monument to his foolish dream of bliss. The cozy chamber would mock him at ever turn with its emptiness, reminding him of her choice to leave him and seek happiness away from him.

Suddenly Legolas began to feel claustrophobic. He couldn't stand being in this room any longer.

"Well, if you won't come in then I'll come out." He said breathlessly, turning on his heel and rushing for the exit "You can give me what you have brought outside, in the gardens perhaps."

Desperate to leave the chamber behind he took Liane's elbow to guide her out of the doorway.

But she stood firm and removed her arm from his hand.

"No, that's not necessary. This won't take long" she stood blocking the door.

"Liane…" he wanted to get out of this room and he didn't care if he had to carry her away with him.

"No just stop and look at me."

A harder request she couldn't have made. To look into those big blue eyes, every time he did he felt like he was falling into the deepest depths of the sea. He'd lose himself in those cerulean pools and invariably find his hand tangled in her snowy hair, his mouth nibbling on her delicate ear points. Their bodies would press together, fitting together perfectly like pieces of a puzzle and somewhere deep inside him a force would tell him there was more. That they could get closer still, even beyond melding of their bodies, they would become one in a way beyond heated flesh.

It was a promise he didn't understand, for all his life he had felt somewhere in the back of his mind that he was somehow incomplete but had never found anyway to assuage this burden. For Ages he had pushed the whole matter away, thinking it was merely some foolish idea that came upon him when he felt lonely, nothing to be worried over. Until he met Liane, on that fateful day in Elrond's stables and then he knew himself to be utterly incomplete. It had frightened him at first, but when he realized his salvation lay with her, the urge to be whole was irresistible.

Even more so when he realized that Liane too felt the same, incomplete, broken, it made him even more determined to be with her, so that he could banish those bleak and depressing feelings from her heart.

At first the promise of wholeness overtook him like an unholy enchantment of some kind, like in the tales of Melian and Elu Thingol, Liane's own ancestors. On the first night he had met Liane he had been driven out of his mind when Elrond barred him from seeing her and invaded her chambers like a night time thief to get to her. As time went on this clamorous desire calmed and he was certain he would attain oneness with her and so remained relatively patient.

On the night that Liane died however, that was a different story. It felt like something had taken over him. The urge consumed him, everything and everyone that stood between them was a hindrance, a barrier to be broken down and left behind to reach her.

At the time it took everything within him to let her go to a place he could not follow.

And now, he didn't know if he had the strength to do it again.

"Legolas?"

Her voice was so quiet and uncertain he couldn't help but do as she asked and looked at her, for he would do anything to banish fear and sadness from her world.

"Focus on me"

Legolas nodded and watched silently as her jewel like eyes were swallowed up by blackness.

"Focus" she said in a voice that was eerie and deep and sounded not as her own had moments before.

She raised her hands to frame his temples and the veins all over her body began to pulse and glow bright blue through the soft dark velvet of her dress.

"Focus" she whispered and he wondered thickly if she was talking to him or herself.

The blue light rushed through her veins and pooled in her hands making them indistinguishable blue blobs just out of his line of vision.

"Focus!"

Legolas couldn't tear his eyes away from hers, his mouth seemed sealed shut and all the questions and worries shooting through his brain quieted and were pushed aside by the power of her voice.

"Focus"

His mind went blank and he felt like he was wrapped up in a tight spool of thick cotton. It was peaceful and quiet and he was quite content to remain wrapped up in her enchantment just like Elu Thingol. And then, like magnets near metal, Liane's hands snapped onto his head and he was bombarded with sounds, words and images, all of them indistinguishable from each other.

He opened his mouth to scream but no sound came out, and then his world went black.

**///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////**

It was a sunny day the day she left, the weather completely incongruous with Legolas' mood as he watched Liane ride away.

Liane, her parents and friend Umeda had decided to leave two days after their last encounter. Aragorn and Elrond's children stayed to represent their family at Adon's wedding party as it continued.

The festivities would probably carry on for another few days, but for all the notice that Legolas gave them they might have ended a week ago. He generally stuck to the forests now, what with the dismal realization of what his chambers had become, empty, just like his heart.

At the moment he was balanced high above the ground in one of his favorite trees, leaning causally against its trunk, hidden by the evergreen foliage. It was one of his favorites, a watcher, it was poised upon the borders of the Emerald Wood. It saw all things that entered and exited its realm. And for those who gave the tall elm its due were granted leave to watch also and remain safe from unwanted eyes.

Liane and her riding party passed beneath him and over the border of his land, they were all riding silently, looking straight ahead. No doubt Elrond and Celebrian went with heavy hearts knowing that their daughter would soon leave them as well. As for Liane, Legolas was sure that she knew he was there watching her. But she never turned around, even as he willed her with all his might. And then she was out of his keen elvish sight.

"She never even looked back" Adon whispered incredulously as he came around the watchers vast trunk to join him staring at the place where the riding party had finally vanished.

"Are you going to go after her?" he demanded.

After a long moment he answered "No"

"Why not?"

"Because she doesn't want me to, this isn't some lover's game."

"Still, with how that incarnation will be if you go it alone… I think you should go after her."

"How do you now about that?" Legolas asked sharply.

"Umeda" he said by way of an explanation "He thought someone should knew what to do when it happens"

"Good of him to tell me I suppose" Adon shrugged "Well I wouldn't say he so much told me as he _**imparted**_ it upon me"

"He did that to you too?"

"Funny way they have of communicating huh?" Adon said casually as though it was no big deal that they'd had their minds tampered with. "I suppose they think it's more _**efficient**_. At least that's what I can imagine Doctor Umeda saying. By the Valar he is the most officious pri-"

"It doesn't matter" Legolas said cutting him off. It never ceased to amaze him how foul mouthed healers could be, worse than soldiers sometimes.

"I suppose not" he sighed "Still I'd rather not see you go through it. If you can bring yourself to do it, go after her. At the very least for my sake."

"For your sake?"

"Of course, think of all the trouble this incarnation is going to cause me. If you can't think of yourself Legolas, at least think of your dear brother who always ends up taking care of you."

"Ha!" the foreign feeling sound burst out of Legolas' throat and continued to roll off his tongue with ease.

Adon smiled, he would do whatever it took to keep his brother laughing until Liane got back to take over. He only hoped it would be soon.

**/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////**

AN: Okay so it's been forever-

_**Ducks a barrage of flying debris hurled at her by angry readers. **_

Hey I said I was sorry at the start of the chapter!

_**Author just misses being hit with a manky old boot! **_

Okay, okay, maybe I deserve that-

_**Another boot. **_

However there's reason behind my lateness, sort of.

_**Author fidgets under the glares of her readers as they turn heavy looking objects menacingly in their hands. **_

The truth is I didn't want to post any chapters until I had finished writing the rest of the story, much to my surprise it was harder to figure out an ending to the story than I thought. I knew what I wanted to happen but getting there seemed a little impossible. I also confess to being a little reluctant to let my story go, it's been such a long journey, I will miss writing this story when it's done. Maybe somewhere deep down I didn't want to finish…but I have forced myself to finish it and very happy with the results now and hope you will be also when I post the coming and final chapters.

_**Readers exchange skeptical glances with each other, but eventually lower their weapons.**_

Thank you everyone for continuing to read and review and I hope you will enjoy the ending as much as you enjoyed the rest.

For now, since I kept you all waiting I'll give you a little taste of what's coming in the next installment:

Five years have passed and Liane and Umeda and Family have explored all corners of Valinor. Now Liane and Umeda prepare for their final journey after going through their incarnations. You will also get a glimpse of the incarnation process itself, I know I've been rather vague about the whole thing in this and previous chapters, you'll also get to know what it was that Liane and Umeda, **imparted**, on Legolas and Adon in this chapter concerning the incarnation. Glorfindel continues to peruse Umeda despite his rejection of the Slayer of Balrogs.

Well that's all for now folks, hope you enjoy!

_**The angry, but slightly appeased, readers retreat muttering under their breath but not before a single pie comes flying at the author and hits her right in the face.**_

Now really that was just uncalled for!

Second AN: You might have noticed the inclusion of Melian and Elu Thingol in this chapter, these are Liane's great-great-great-grandparents, and were ensnared in an enchantment when they met that left them hidden from friends for several years. Just thought I'd work that in there, I've doing more research into lotr history, inspired by some wonderful writing by authors such as, Evendim, Wednesday-mc, and Losseniaiel whose Elrond/Celebrian fiction on nemis' site should be read by all who love the pairing.

Love

War


	37. Chapter 31 P2

**Chapter 31 Part 2**

**Last Time on True Home: Liane and Umeda Prepare a spot for Legolas to go through his incarnation. They break the news to Adon that Liane is leaving Legolas and work to get him on board to take care of his brother. Liane gives Legolas a final parting "gift" and then leaves the Emerald Wood as it's princes look on.**

**As always, please read, review and enjoy!**

**Five Years Later.**

Koromas, the main town of Tol-Eressea the arrow-head shaped island off the western coast of Valinor's Pelori mountain's, under the leadership Celeborn and Galadriel, and Liane's final destination before she would leave Valinor behind.

The island Tol-Eressea had been mentioned very little in the Kurast scripts describing the Eldar lands, and yet Liane found it to be a rich and beautiful place. The Land of the Elms it was sometimes called, for its vast shorelines were filled with trees rather than the silky white sand of Valinor's shores. It was also the place of Celeborn's beloved mallron trees, which had drawn he and his wife Galadriel to reside and rule here shortly after they arrived.

The town of Koromas was not like the grand and opulent cities inland of Valinor, but more like a fantastical lost city, hidden among the many trees and flowers that covered Tol-Eressea from coast to coast. Upon arriving Galadriel and Celeborn had also built a grouping of their talans, or tree houses, for their personal apartments and for the subjects which had followed them from Lothlorien across the sea.

It was a peaceful and wonderful place, and Liane would be sad to leave it behind, as she would be sad to leave all the lands of Valinor behind. For the last five years she had spent traveling with her family and Umeda across Valinor, exploring all of its hidden treasures and soaking up as much of its knowledge as she could. Everything and everyone seemed to be at peace in Valinor, well mostly everyone.

In Koromas' finest stables there were currently two elves out of sync with Valinor's perpetually peaceful nature.

"Where is Umeda?" Glorfindel asked casually. He'd been asking her this same question for three days, hoping Liane would slip up and tell him where Umeda was.

"He's exactly where he's supposed to be." she answered automatically not bothering to stop what she was doing.

"Which is where!?" he shouted, instantly losing his temper and kicking the stall door.

Herger jumped and whinnied at the sudden bang but Liane didn't even blink, Glorfindel and she had been having this exact conversation dozens of times over the last three days. And it always played out the same way, so identical were these exchanges that Liane barely even noticed them going on at all anymore.

Glorfindel put a calming hand on Herger's flank and apologized to the great beast in lilting elvish.

"I'm worried for him" he said quietly "And I haven't Teaal for days either."

"Teaal is with Umeda, lending him his support during his incarnation."

"And why can I not offer my support?"

"Because you are not-"

"Not a Kurast mage, yes as you have said before. But surely I can do something."

"You can't, not for now at least. The best thing for you to do now is put yourself at ease, what he's going through is natural to those in the order and will soon be over."

"This incarnation," he said suddenly "It's supposed to be some sort of bonding ceremony for couples in your order."

Liane frowned, this was a different turn of events, usually by now Glorfindel would storm off and wait an hour or so before starting up again.

Surprised by the statement she answered honestly "It is, for those in the order who have found their soulmate. For those who haven't it is just a time to renew and reveal new magical powers. It comes every five years from the moment of initiation."

"But neither one of you is in the order any m longer" he argued "By Elbereth, the two of you have died and returned from Iluvatar's own hands, you would think yourselves free from this nonsense."

"You would wouldn't' you? We had wondered if we would still get our incarnation or have any magic left at all. But Kurast magic is not simply a learned thing, it is emedded into the very soul, so long as the soul survives then so will the magic and the incarnation." She shrugged "And so we continue to be linked to the order even after death and rebirth."

"But why must he go this alone?"

"Because Umeda doesn't have a soulmate, those who don't have soulmates or haven't found theirs go their incarnations with only their lir."

"But why?" Glorfindel asked in exasperation "And how do you know he doesn't have a soulmate?"

"Because the incarnation is extremely dangerous, a warrior going through it is unstable and unable to control themselves or their magic, they need to be restrained and contained or the damage they can do is unimaginable. You would be in grave danger if you were with him, Umeda would never put you in that kind of danger nor would he want you to put yourself in harms way for him."

Glorfindel seemed to take this into serious consideration "But if I were his soulmate I could safely go to him and offer him strength?"

Liane paused and looked up at Glorfindel, she took in the determined slant of his mouth, the tense muscles bunching under his tunic and the fire blazing in his blue eyes. And to her astonishment Liane realized that Glorfindel truly was in love with Umeda. She should have seen it before, seen past all the jovial teasing and flirting, for didn't she know exactly the look of an elf in love?

Umeda would have to tread carefully, Glorfindel was not human and nor was the strength of his love. Liane made a personal note to have a very serious talk with Umeda when he got back about the dangers of elvish love.

"Look, I know you're intentions are good, but you won't be safe with him. You aren't Umeda's soulmate."

"How-"

"If you were you would both know it by now and we wouldn't be standing her having this conversation. I'm sorry Glorfindel."

"Then who is his soulmate, some human boy? Is that why he's going back?"

"Umeda doesn't have a soulmate at all, nor will he ever have one, that was determined upon his initiation into the order."

"I see. Good. Well then, when this incarnation is all over he will have no more reason to reject me if there is no else."

"That's not exactly true." Liane said carefully "You see, members of the Kurast take vows of abstinence if they have no soulmate"

"But Umeda is not a part of the order anymore, you said so yourself. Why should he keep such a ridiculous vow?"

"That's something you'll have to take up with Umeda"

"Oh I will, believe me."

"You know, just because we are no longer members of the order doesn't mean we don't honor the vows we took, they were for the good of others and ourselves. You might find yourself hard pressed to get Umeda to abandon them."

"And do you think that is going to stop me! Do you think that an elf cannot see true love and a life mate when they see one? That this bond of soulmates or vows of abstinence are somehow stronger than the elvish heart. Umeda is mine and he belongs to me."

Liane gave a conceding shrug, knowing better than to get in the way of an elf in love.

With one last superior glare Glorfindel turned on his heel to leave, but before he vanished Liane called out.

"He will need someone to care for him for a few hours after it is finished, he will be greatly weakened and I confess I don't have my fathers' bedside manner to care for such a wayward patient."

Glorfindel turned and bowed, smiling graciously "I would be happy to see to it my lady."

And then he left at last. Liane smiled softly as she took the brush to Herger's flank again.

"_We'll see how long that lasts"_ Katana muttered sleepily from her position in the stable loft hidden in piles of hay.

Liane smiled kindly as she brushed the fine palomino coat and thought. Perhaps it wouldn't hurt for her and Umeda to abandon some of their old vows. Even so, the temple hadn't just been a home or a school, it had been a way of life, letting go of it would be like severing a limb.

Umeda, Liane strongly suspected, would have a harder time letting go of those vows and traditions than she. At least she had been blessed with a good family and a soulmate to comfort her. Umeda had none of those things, his only link to his old world was Teaal and the traditions on which they were both raised.

As she moved from Herger's flank to gently combing out his tail, Liane wondered not for the first time what lay ahead for the pair of them. What would they do in the mortal world? Would she find herself anymore at home there than she did here?

Especially after these last five years, when she had traveled and explored Valinor so much. She had discovered much to her astonishment a society and culture as interesting and engaging as any that could be found in Arda. More so even, for the magic of the Eldar and the Valar had allowed them to create places and things of such wondrous enchantment that Liane had never found the like of it.

But it wasn't truly what waited for her in the mortal world that saw her ready to leave Valinor, it was what waited for her here. Where many, indeed most people would gladly take what she had waiting for her, it only served to push her further away.

Now that she had come to know her people and homeland Liane no longer felt disrespect or disgust for their ancient ways, feelings borne out of pure ignorance. It was the eternity ahead that frightened her, the unending years bound to one person and one place. And even though she never dared to say it aloud, the bliss that would come with a soul union frightened her more than anything.

For years she had not thought she would see her twenty fifth birthday. Two years fighting for her life on a battlefield conjured from the very darkest of nightmares, and then three years spent formulating a plan to destroy the cerin stones and ultimately herself. Not to mention a lifetime of deep loneliness brought on by the constant separation between herself and everyone around her for the mark of her race. The very idea of being forever bound to another person, or even just surviving to see the next sunrise, had been, and in some ways still was, utterly foreign.

The uncertainty of what such a life would be like always spurned any desire to stay.

For what did she really know about loving someone?

What if she didn't know how to love someone like that?

Was it as Glorfindel said, were the bonds of soulmates weaker than the elvish heart?

And if they were, how could Liane cope?

For what kind of elf was she? More human and yet not, something in between and all the more weaker because of it.

What if Legolas rejected her, found her inadequacies in love to much to overlook?

Would he push her away?

Would he hate her for binding him to such an inferior person?

And, when she knew that she would never be able to survive his rejection, would she change to hide what she truly was?

Could and would she lie to him so that he wouldn't see her for what she truly was?

"_Fear is loves greatest enemy."_ Katana quipped from her peanut gallery.

"Shut up" Liane growled.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realized that I'd said anything"

Celebrian appeared around the stall door.

"Sorry _naneth_, I was talking to Katana."

"Ah" Celebrian said understanding and entered the stall and took up a brush of her own and began working on Herger's platinum mane.

"I see Glorfindel was in" she gestured to the stable door which still stood slightly ajar.

"Mm"

"He is worried for your friend"

"There's nothing to worry over, it's just an incarnation."

"Oh I don't know, you didn't fare so well after yours."

Only a month ago it had been Liane imprisoned in an underground layer of magical making instead of Umeda. She felt great sympathy for him, but he had been through this before. The one that she worried for then was Legolas.

She and Umeda had done everything they could to insure that Legolas' ordeal would be as safe as possible with them absent, but still she worried. It was true that his experience would be much less painful than her own, but still Liane would have preferred to know for certain that he was all right.

Well she remembered the last day she had seen Legolas, and much as she wished that it could have been a happy memory filled with warm hands, soft lips and hard bodies instead it was filled with bitter feelings and the cold hands of dark magic.

She didn't want to use the magic on him, but how else could she convey so much information to him in the little time she had left. To know what was coming and how protect himself and others was imperative and so all else was cruelly set aside.

Unfortunately both of Liane's incarnations had been decidedly untypical, the first took place during the Demon wars when she had neither the luxury nor the time to disappear for a few days and sweat out her incarnation as warrior mages usually did. The second time, just five years ago, the incarnation was merely a tool to reach her goal of destroying the cerin stones.

So for Liane this would be her first incarnation in the traditional sense as well. But with Umeda giving Adon his own experience and healers knowledge, Legolas would be as prepared and safe as could be without her there.

She could still feel the unnatural merging of their minds or rather the domination of her mind over his as she had imparted her knowledge to him. It had felt like holding someone under water, at first there was a struggle and then there was nothing as the power of her mind surrounded his. Except that her mind was the water and the magic were the hands that held him down. It was considered very dark magic and not to be used lightly for without proper precaution one or both minds could end up damaged or utterly destroyed.

Fortunately that had not been the case this time, Liane, Umeda, Adon and Legolas had all remained intact and unharmed. Now all that was left was for the actual incarnation to take place.

Five years later and just a month ago that was exactly what had happened. And even though Liane and Legolas had been miles apart and similar restrained in underground caverns of magic, she could have sworn that she could feel him. A few times she even imagined that she could see him, like in a vision.

_**"Argh!" the scream of rage echoed long and loud as it came bursting out of Legolas' burning lungs.**_

_**He threw back his head and cursed all creation in elvish, cursed them for keeping him from Liane. He screamed and arched his back against the stone pillar and strained against the chains as they cut through his shirt and bit into his pale flesh leaving red raw wounds there.**_

_**Incoherent in his fury he shouted swears and curses at no one and everyone through the cavernous ceiling. And just as he took a swelling breath to shout once more his head turned and for a moment the blackness that covered his eyes cleared like storm clouds being blown away to reveal the clear blue sky beneath and Liane could have sworn that Legolas could see her too.**_

_**And then she blinked and the vision was gone, blackness enveloped the blue of her eyes and she was transported back to her own mad raging, imprisoned miles away and deep underground Tol-Eressea's green hills.**_

If only she could speak to him, to know…

Liane sighed, she was getting really tired of talking about incarnations and thinking about them.

"But never mind that, I'm sure you and Umeda know what you're doing. Or at least more than any of us know." She said soothingly.

Liane inclined her head in thanks, her mother always knew how to read her, but she supposed that was normal, she was her mother after all.

"Once Dr. Umeda is recovered I suppose you'll all be off on your journey then?"

"Yes" she answered warily, she abandoned Herger's tail and focused on her mother instead.

Celebrian steadily combed out Herger's mane with infinite patience.

Liane waited just as patiently for her mother to ask her if she might reconsider leaving. Everyone she knew had attempted to dissuade her from leaving. Well, everyone except Legolas, she hadn't heard a word from him in five years. But Celebrian had been her first supporter in her decision to leave, but even she couldn't truly want Liane to leave.

Still Celebrian's next words surprised her "Are you sure you are ready to leave Legolas behind _iell_?"

No one had mentioned Legolas or their apparently abandoned engagement since they had left the Emerald Wood.

Celebrian left Herger's mane and gave Liane a sympathetic smile "I only ask because I know only too well what it is like to leave ones love behind"

Shocked by this admission into her mothers past Liane could think of nothing to say.

"Even if you are doing it for your own good, even if you know you cannot be happy with him now, the parting may not bring you the solace you seek."

Celebrian's eyes, so like her own, drifted away in memory "Even though I no longer found joy or peace in middle earth and the sadness of my soul was greatly healed by the light of Valinor, I still missed Elrond deeply. There was never a day that went by that I didn't think of him, nor a night where I didn't dream of him. The loneliness without him was nearly as crushing as the pains of my soul."

The brush suddenly became incredibly heavy in Liane's hand and her arms drooped to her sides. Everything seemed to become heavier and her eyelids drooped and she envisioned herself alone in a modern looking flat in a nondescript building, staring out a large window onto a grey and overcrowded cityscape feeling utterly miserable.

And she also dreamt of Legolas every night, even now before she had even left Valinor behind. Dreamt of his hands, strong, elegant and callused from bow and arrow, trailing through her hair like water, coming to rest on her shoulders and gently pushing away the fabric of her top. Dreamt of his lips, warm, firm and infinitely tender, sliding across her exposed shoulder. Dreamt of his voice, deep and pure, moaning low in his throat as she passed her hand softly over the bulge straining against his breeches. And she knew, that no matter how far away she went, the dreams would continue.

Celebrian sighed "Ah, but then such was the course of my life." She beamed bringing Liane back to the present suddenly "But no matter how lonely I was, no matter how much I despaired my choice at times, or cursed destiny for forcing my love and I to part, I knew that someday we would be reunited."

She put a consoling hand on the crown of Liane's head and smoothed over the simple braided white tresses.

"Sometimes life's path forces us to separate from loved ones, but those who are truly meant to be shall meet again, for their paths are always meant to entwine."

Liane nodded mutely as the furious pounding of her heart was soothed for the time being.

"Just think well of your decision _iell_, for you will miss him terribly and he you." Celebrian drew her into a tight hug "As shall, I, but our paths are as entwined as any other and we shall meet again _iell_."

"Of-of course _naneth_" Liane said hoarsely.

And with a final smile she left Liane to her thoughts.

* * *

Umeda was vaguely aware that light now shone on him from a source above him. Try as he might though he could not lift his head to acknowledge it. Nor did he have the strength to close his eyes against the painful glare of its sudden intrusion, his eyes seemed perpetually stuck in a dazed half openness. His breath came into his body slowly and laboriously, he was so tired that even that life giving action wore him out.

Gentle hands smoothed over his face and went longingly over his battered body. They flinched over the red raw marks left by his struggles against his bindings. And someone cursed, or at least that's what it sounded like, Umeda couldn't tell since his mind was as sluggish as his body.

More whispers accompanied this outburst and a second pair of hands was laid on him, these ones cooler and steadier than the last. His head was lifted by the chin and his eyelids propped open by cool fingers.

Liane's blue eyes, concerned but firm assessed clinically him. Umeda gave a small nod to let her know that he was all right and she let him go, his head slumping gently onto his chest.

From there on Umeda had no clear recollection of what was happening. Every now and then his mind registered certain events through a dream like haze. The feel of chains sliding off his raw body and the sound them clattering to the floor, being caught by strong arms a he fell, the flutter of Teaal's wings as he led the way out, the feel of the damp chill air and darkness being replaced by bright sunlight and a soft perfumed breeze. Cool water washing over his heated skin, a healers chant and the unmistakably feeling of Liane's presence as she healed him from the inside out.

As the wounds on his battered body were healed Umeda fell into a dreamless and peaceful sleep, no longer in pain or distress.

When he awoke a day later the distress returned immediately upon seeing his bedside caregiver.

"You are awake, _melethron-nin_." Glorfindel leapt from his chair and rushed to Umeda's side. "How are you feeling? Do you need anything?"

Umeda frowned at his fuzzy figure and sought out his glasses. Glorfindel pressed them into his hand with irksome kindness.

Now that the world was clear he felt slightly more in control and pushed himself into a sitting position.

"Easy _melethron-nin_" Glorfindel wrapped a sinewy arm around his back to help him up and to Umeda's horror he felt a slight rise of heat in his face as the Blond elf enveloped him with his strength.

"Stop that!' he hissed swatting Glorfindel's hand away "I'm not one of your new born foals needing coddling."

For a moment Umeda could have sworn that he caught a hint of hurt in the blond elf's eyes. Sure he was mistaken, for wasn't Glorfindel perpetually cheerful, Umeda brushed the thought off and straightened up.

"Of course you're not, my foals aren't so grumpy in the morning" Glorfindel piped his eternally sunny disposition returning in sickening force. "Here drink this"

He pressed a mug of warm kava root tea into his hand and Umeda accepted it without thinking, Glorfindel hid his smile and sat back on his chair to give his snarky little raven time to cool his morning temper.

It had become something of a morning ritual for them, Umeda would wake in a perpetually bad mood and Glorfindel was always there with a steaming hot mug of kava root tea for his good doctor friend. It always put him in a better mood, without him ever realizing that Kava root had innate calming properties. Which was why Glorfindel was always pouring it down the good doctors throat, keeping his little raven in a good mood was all part of his plan.

Slowly but surely Glorfindel would break down Umeda's stony rejection and all with the aid of kava root tea.

"So, how _are_ you feeling?" He asked once he was certain the calming properties of the tea had sunk in.

Umeda cleared his throat "Better, different, strange" he frowned and rubbed his temples absently.

Glorfindel's smile died away instantly "I'll get Liane."

"Yes" Umeda muttered more to himself than anyone else, seeing as Glorfindel had jumped up and left by now leaving his chair rattling in his wake.

"_Teaal?"_ Umeda called out for his lir uncertainly.

"_Yes lir?"_ The blue black raven fluttered his wings to let him know where he was, perched on the white headboard behind him.

He turned in his seat on the white bed _"Why, do I feel different?"_

"_It was your incarnation, you are meant to feel different renewed, rejuvenated and powerful." _Teaal gave the standard answer for what the incarnation did.

"_I know but somehow this feels, so much more…different. Less somehow, not like before."_

The bird remained silent until Liane entered followed by Glorfindel and Katana.

"What's the matter, are you still not feeling well, did I miss something?" Liane kneeled down on the bed next to him and looked him over anxiously "I wasn't trained to be a healer or anything, but I thought I did all right."

"You didn't miss anything" he assured her, though he retreated silently into himself to double check and make sure she hadn't.

"I just feel…different" he said as he returned to consciousness.

"I thought you were supposed to feel different after this thing" Glorfindel jumped in worriedly.

"When you say different, do you mean different than you usually feel after the incarnation?" Liane said slowly.

There was something in her eyes that told him that she knew exactly what he was talking about.

"Yes, that's it exactly, it feels like, I don't know, I just feel less powerful than I did after my last incarnation."

"You mean your losing your powers?" Strangely enough Glorfindel looked rather hopeful.

"No, just that…"

"That you didn't get as much power as you did the last incarnation." Liane finished for him with a nod.

"Exactly."

"So," Glorfindel crossed his arms "What does it matter if you didn't get as powerful as before, all that matters is that it's over and you're all right."

The pair of them looked to their lir's but the animals remained suspiciously silent, Liane and Umeda exchanged worried glances, it was an unspoken rule among the Kurast, _'If a lir has nothing to say something's up'. _

"We'll have to go back." Liane said all but ignoring Glorfindel entirely.

"They'll be a little shocked to see us, seeing as how we're supposed to be dead and all that." Umeda said wryly.

"They won't have to see us, we still have magic enough to conceal ourselves."

"True, but are we really likely to find anything there? Who's to say they'll know what's going on anymore than us."

Liane worried her lower lip between her teeth and got up to pace the room, thinking.

Glorfindel's eyes followed her across the room "I don't understand, what's going on here?"

"They may not know" she said finally "But we can find out if we're the only ones or if the rest of the order is also experiencing this. It might be just us, because we died and came back, maybe that somehow made us less powerful. Or maybe it's everyone…"

"And then what?" Umeda prompted impatiently.

"I don't know!" Liane threw up her hands angrily.

"But something's going on" she threw a suspicious look at Katana who remained silent, Teaal must have also given away nothing judging by the sour look on Umeda's face.

Liane turned away from the room and went out through the French doors into the little garden of Umeda's cottage. She stared with unseeing eyes over the colorful flowers that lent Tol-Eressea its perfumed air and thought. Something had changed, the most powerful magical tool that the Kurast had to offer, the incarnation, had somehow been weakened.

Perhaps it was the destruction of the cerin stones, she knew that by closing the gateway to the evils that lay beyond the stones would rob the order of some of its magic. But with Katana and Teaal's silence on the subject she suspected it to be more complicated and possibly dangerous.

The thought of yet another mission for the temple which had so betrayed and destroyed her life should have made her angry, or conversely, grateful, for knowing that she still had some purpose in the mortal world and a more concrete reason for leaving Valinor. Instead it just made her feel tired.

Would it never end?

* * *

**A/N: Yay! The second part of a chapter promised, all within ten days of the last update! I'm really working hard on completing this, like I said before it's all been written out, but even just putting this chapter there were major edits and cuts.**

**And yes as you can see Liane and Umeda will be heading back to the temple, I thought it might be nice to have a look into their past since its such an important part of their future stories. But don't worry the following adventure to the temple to see what's going on with the Kurast magic won't take long, one chapter one and a half at most. **

**Liane and Legolas will soon be together!**

**A special note to WintersFairy3: Yeah, it's crazy how this all went spiraling out of control, I know. But as you mentioned, and as has been demonstrated in this and the past few chapters, Liane clearly has some growing up to do. Which she will, but she's as stubborn as her father and it might take her a while to come to her senses and go back to where she really belongs. Still, good thing someone ate all that pie for you, I don't think I could take another hit! **

**Right well that's all for now folks, wish me luck on pounding out the rest of this story, ….perhaps in the form of reviews? ******


	38. Chapter 31 P3

**Chapter 31 Part 3**

**Previously on True Home: Five years had passed since Liane had decided to leave Valinor, she has toured all over the island with her family and friend Umeda. They have both experienced their incarnation with everything going as planned, except they detect a change in the nature and strength of their new powers. Aware that this could spell danger for themselves and the Kurast order they resolve not only to leave Valinor but to return to the temple at once and find out what's going on. **

**As Always Please Read, Review and Enjoy!**

**AN: Warning this chapter may contain a humorous remark directed at the French, some readers without a sense of humor may find this offensive.**

* * *

Several days after Umeda had recovered from his incarnation they had sailed down the river Gliding to reach the outer shores of Tol Eressea. Now they stood upon the tree lined shores of Tol Eressea their backs to the sea and the small vessel that would carry them home, or rather…

Only a small gathering had come to see them off, which was how Liane preferred it, she really wasn't much for pomp and circumstance. As it were they were seen off by Liane's parents and grandparents, Elrond, Celebrian, Galadriel and Celeborn, her twin brothers Elladan and Elrohir both of them tight lipped and disgruntled, Aragorn and Arwen, Gandalf and Glorfindel who looked oddly happy.

"I guess there's nothing much to say except…" Liane trailed off unable to think of a suitable replacement for goodbye, for she couldn't bring herself to say goodbye to her family again. But neither could she think of anything else that would fit in its place. Assuring them that she would come back just seemed trite and cruel since it wouldn't ease anyone's heart.

"We know iell-nin" Her mother Celebrian said serenely as she stepped forward to embrace her tightly.

Elrond followed her actions and held Liane much longer than her mother, trying it seemed to pour as much meaning and unspoken things into the hug.

When he released her he had tears in his starry eyes and said gruffly "Hurry back to us iell-nin."

Liane tried to say that she would, a great part of her wanted to, the part that lingered in the pit of her stomach in a tight knot of tangled emotions, but she didn't want to make any promises she couldn't keep. So she said nothing, but kissed him on the cheek and ran a hand fondly over his face as she had when they first met.

The others followed in a similar fashion, Galadriel offering a farewell telepathically, Arwen whispered a loving sentiment in elvish to her, Aragorn gave her a proud smile and a wink, the twins remained silent as they sandwiched her between them and Celeborn said some stoic and wise words to see her off.

Finally she looked to Glorfindel and Gandalf, he held her tight and kissed her forehead, they had become quite close these past five years as student and teacher and Liane would sorely miss taking lessons with him. As they parted and she opened her arms to Glorfindel she noted he had gone to stand beside Umeda.

"Oh, there's no need to say goodbye Liane" Glorfindel said happily as he rocked back and forth on his heels "I'll be coming with you."

This statement brought shocked gasps to everyone but they were drowned out Umeda's immediate protests.

"What do you mean coming with us? You can't come with us!" he screeched sending Teaal fluttering angrily into the air.

When Glorfindel did nothing but smile benignly Umeda whirled on Liane "He can't come with us." He stated fiercely.

Liane looked from Umeda to Glorfindel "Well, technically he can. I mean there's no rule saying that he can't leave Valinor."

For a moment he just gawped at her but then he finally regained his voice "Fine. He wants to leave Valinor, that's fine by me, but he can't come with _us_."

"Ah, but that's where you're wrong Dr." Glorfindel said jovially "For you see I will be going with you and there is precisely nothing you can do about it."

"Oh, really?" Umeda drawled "And what makes you think that you can overpower two mages of the Kurast order and then commandeer our vessel?"

"Simple, I won't have to over power either one of you since you will be willingly inviting me to go with you."

"Since when!" Umeda almost laughed.

Glorfindel remained calm and jovial however "Since I'm sure that Elrond would be very much reassured if his daughter was protected by a trusted friend and ally."

Without looking at him Elrond agreed "That would be very reassuring indeed and a generous sacrifice Glorfindel."

Glorfindel inclined his head politely to the Elf lord "It is a sacrifice I am willing to make to see this treasure of ours safely through Arda and back home again."

"That is of course if our dear lady Liane will agree to have me?" he asked courteously "For I know as well as everyone here that you are a very capable young lady and warrior, we would all never the less be reassured if someone was there to watch over you."

Liane listened and watched the scene play out silently and as Glorfindel's speech drew to a close she found herself the focus of three very intense stares. Stuck between Umeda's protest, Glorfindel's offer and Elrond's beseeching hope, she was torn especially since she knew that Glorfindel's motives were not entirely focused on her.

"I would be glad to have you along Glorfindel." She said quickly before she could take it back.

Instantly Umeda roared in anger, Elrond sighed in relief and Glorfindel's face split into a wide grin.

"I can't believe this! Just when I thought I'd escaped you." Umeda ranted.

"Haven't you figured it out yet _**meleth-nin**_" Glorfindel came close to the doctor so that no one but they could hear "You can't escape me."

"You can come but I'm not going to be responsible for looking after you!"

As the argument and discussion of Glorfindel's departure erupted Liane took Aragorn aside and handed him a small wooden chest.

"Do me a favor, give this to Legolas." Aragorn took the chest carefully into his own hands "And take Herger back to the mainland and give him to Legolas also. He's of good stock, he should make a good addition to any stable, but I want Legolas to have him."

"I will" he promised before pulling her into a brotherly embrace.

Once he let go they rejoined the group as Glorfindel just finished tossing three traveling bags into the little boat and hoisted Katana into his arms and set her in the small fishing vessel that would carry them across the ocean. He turned to offer Umeda a gentlemanly hand, but Umeda refused and waded into the shallow water instead before pulling himself into the boat.

"After you my lady" Glorfindel swept his arm in an arc towards the boat.

And, forcing herself not to hesitate, Liane joined the others and was promptly followed by Glorfindel after he gave their boat a little shove out of the bank.

They all stood, looking back at the farewell party on the shores ad waved goodbye one last time.

* * *

They had little trouble getting across the sea, Ulmo lord of water allowed them to pass over a calmed and relenting ocean. The five companions, two elves, a man and two beasts, turned back and watched as the last strip of Tol-Eressea's coastline slid out of view, and soon enough they were beyond even the silver light of Mindon Eldaliéva. They had truly left Valinor behind.

"Right" Umeda said turning back to the journey ahead "Well, let's keep going then."

And he raised his arms to shoulder level and gave the small ship a little extra boost of power that sent them shooting eastward. Glorfindel slumped down in his seat with Teaal on his shoulder and Liane joined him with Katana at her knees.

"We'll take powering the boat in turns" she told him "So that we don't ware ourselves out."

"How long will it take to reach middle earth at this rate?" Glorfindel asked as he looked to the morning sky.

"Depends on where we are and where we're going really" Umeda called back over his shoulder.

"What do you mean, where we are and where we're going? Are you telling me you don't know where we are?" Glorfindel leapt to his feet and strode up alongside Umeda.

Liane got up and joined them "The records of where Valinor's location are, for obvious reasons, either vague or non-existent. All we know is that we're somewhere east of somewhere else, since the breaking and reformation of the world we could be just east off the coast of Europe, North America, Africa, South America, or parts of Asia."

"We'll know where we are once we get there" Umeda reassured Glorfindel.

He did not look the least bit reassured and opened his mouth to protest once again but Liane put a hand on his shoulder and drew him back to their bench.

"He need's to concentrate." She told him pushing him gently back into his seat "Don't worry, wherever we are it won't be too long before we arrive somewhere, a few hours or half a day at most."

"Can't you just read the stars" He gestured to the sky above.

"In case you haven't noticed, its daytime" Umeda shouted and then muttered "Blonds"

Liane smiled at the frown on Glorfindel's face and gave him a comforting pat before settling down onto the bench herself. From then on the five companions were silent for a while, Umeda concentrating on propelling their boat forward at an unnatural speed, Glorfindel looking worried and Liane looking pensive.

She did her best not to look back but a knot of anxiety wound up in her gut the harder she tried to remain facing forward. She was left craning her neck to look back at the endless sea as they skimmed over its surface, missing the shores she had left behind just hours ago all ready.

Five hours into their journey it was apparent that they were getting closer to some sort of civilization. Upon the eastern horizon they could just see a dot of color coming closer as they sped over the water.

Liane and Glorfindel stood on either side of Umeda utilizing their elf eyes to identify the dot.

"It's a ship." Liane told Umeda whose human eyes wouldn't have been able to identify the far away dot even if he hadn't been so preoccupied.

"It's very large" Glorfindel sounded alarmed.

"Probably a shipping boat" she assured him calmly "Nothing to worry about, I'll conceal us from sight"

She drew herself up and began weaving an intricate pattern with her hands. Long gold threads rippled out from her fingertips and twisted into strange shapes and symbols at the merest twitch of her fingers. A golden cloak began to take shape until it was so large that it enveloped the entire boat and then miraculously disappeared.

Glorfindel cast her a questioning look, but she seemed satisfied as she shook out her arms and rubbed her hands together.

"Umeda" she put a hand on his shoulder "take a break, I will take over for a bit."

Umeda nodded and let his hands drop to his thighs and moved aside for her to take his place.

"Be sure to get a look at the ship when we pass." she ordered as their boat slowed and then jerked forward again as she raised her arms out to her sides as he had done before. "It might give us an indication of where we are."

Glorfindel followed Umeda as he plunked down on the small bench near the ships rudder. The rudder had been floundering back and forth for hours, its purpose no longer needed with the aide of Kurast magic to propel and guide them.

Umeda sat stiffly on the seat, his eyes were bloodshot but wide open and alert. He was obviously tired from his work but he roughly shook off Glorfindel's comforting hand and shuffled across the bench to get as far away from him as possible. Teaal fluttered down from his perch atop the one and only sail onto Glorfindel's shoulder in a soothing way. Umeda clucked in annoyance and turned away from both of them.

They sped along again and soon the gigantic ship came into view. Liane directed them carefully out the steel crafts current as the two vessels passed each other.

"Le lever de soleil. French, for The Sunrise." Umeda stood and read the ships name painted across its vast steel side "It's going west, so it must have come from France."

"Could be, or it could just be a French tanker going west from somewhere else." Liane argued.

The grey tanker, with its many steel boxes upon its surface passed them, or rather they passed it and it was soon out of sight and over the western horizon.

"Excellent" said Umeda sharply "We still have no clue where we are then. Wonderful"

Liane would have shrugged but that would have required her to stop working her magic that sped their boat onward.

Within another three hours though their location became slightly less mysterious as a line of green and white coastline swelled over the eastern horizon.

"Well, we're…somewhere" Liane called over her shoulder at the pair of them.

They both leapt up and came to her sides.

"Where are we do you think?" Glorfindel asked excitedly a little apprehension not with standing there really was nothing like a little adventure.

"No idea" Liane chuckled at his boyish excitement.

"Where ever we are" Umeda rolled up his sleeves and raised his arms like Liane's "I'd like to get there before nightfall."

The little boat gave another jerk as Umeda added a burst of his own power and Glorfindel nearly lost his balance as they whizzed toward the green shoreline. Glorfindel closed his eyes for a moment and then focused on Umeda's back. The rest of the world had become a sickening blur and the coast came nearer and nearer.

Liane and Umeda lowered the arms and walked to the mast of the boat rubbing their arms and staring up at the rock face curiously.

"We'll need to find a moor" Glorfindel said but his suggestion seemed to fall on deaf ears.

"What should we do?" Umeda asked Liane.

Glorfindel had noticed that although Umeda was older than Liane he often looked to her for orders, almost like a superior. He had no time to question this as Liane came up with an answer.

"It'll be best if we conceal it inside the cliff" she said "It'll be less likely to be discovered and we don't know how long it will be before we need it again."

The pair nodded and balanced upon the mast and pressed their hands against the rock face and began to mutter incantations under their breath. Glorfindel watched curiously as the rocks gave way and formed an opening large enough to fit their whole boat in its depths. Which appeared to be the point, as with Umeda's command the boat lifted out of the water so that it hovered in the air and then glided into the dark cave and dropped with a gentle thud onto the rocky ground.

Katana leapt out of the boat first and padded to the front of the cave staying just out of reach from the cold sea spray. Teaal launched off Glorfindel's shoulder and flew out of the cave and out of sight. The other three disembarked and went to the mouth of the cave.

With a flick of her hand a set of stairs formed at Liane's feet and curved around the mouth of the cave and up the cliff side.

As Katana moved to bound up them Liane stopped her.

"Hang on Katana I'll have to put a glamour on you, on all of us for that matter."

"What?" Glorfindel took a few steps backward "What's a glamour?"

Umeda stood behind him cutting off his route of escape.

"A glamour is a minor concealment spell" he explained as Glorfindel looked down at him "It will create a mask of sorts, something that will make you appear different, so that you blend in."

"And why do I need to do that?" he drew up indignantly looking all the more the golden warrior of Gondolin.

Umeda sighed and rolled his eyes "Because you're an elf obviously, for incase you've forgotten all the elves passed into Valinor and legend ages ago, so you're going to stand out somewhat. Therefore you will need a suitable disguise."

"Well, if humans haven't seen elves for that long surely they won't be able to recognize one when they see one."

Umeda snorted.

"What?"

"Anyone with a working pair of eyes can spot an elf. You all have a tendency to-_glow_." He spat the last word making Liane and Glorfindel smile "If nothing else they will notice there's something different about you. And since we're trying not to be noticed by anyone appearing different is not acceptable."

"Liane's an elf" he pointed out stubbornly "She spent her entire life among humans, are you telling me that she spent all that time in disguise?"

"Actually, I did" said Liane quietly "Only outside the school and temple, but then everyone used a glamour spell to one extent or another. Usually only on their lir's but also when they went undercover or to disguise and hide objects or places. It's very simple and won't have any lasting effects."

"There" Umeda declared finally "Now come here so I can fix you up."

Glorfindel looked distinctly alarmed at the order.

"Oh don't be foolish, I'm not going to make you look ridiculous."

A half hour later they all emerged from the cave, Katana in the lead going up the stairs two at a time, Umeda and Glorfindel following while Liane brought up the rear closing up the cave so that the rock face appeared as it had when they arrived and weaved another golden protection web over it, the stairs dissolved one by one as she walked up them.

They arrived upon a grassy cliff-side, November frost covered the ground in the quickly darkening field. There was no one around but about a mile ahead there was a dirt road and a sign where Teaal sat was perched upon its cracked wooden surface.

"Le Conquet." Umeda read the sign aloud with satisfaction "France"

"France" Liane sighed in resignation "The land of wine, cheese and snobbery."

"Sophie was French and you liked her well enough" Umeda pointed out smiling as they set off down the road, Glorfindel trailing behind with Katana and Teaal flying ahead.

"She had her moments" Liane grumbled but without any real menace.

"You have to admit the French attitude has a certain charm."

Liane rolled her eyes and slowed to come beside Glorfindel on the path while Umeda led the way with a happy spring to his step.

"France, is a country on the western shores of the continent of Europe" she explained to Glorfindel kindly, he would probably soon feel overwhelmed by all the change and differences of the modern day world.

"It's a little further south than where I thought we'd be. I was sure we'd end up on the shores of southern England, that's where I was found when I was a child."

He looked taken aback by the news and Liane hurried to make it sound less horrible.

"Of course that's not really how I got there, shipwrecked, that's just the story Ryujiro and Josef cooked up to fool people. I came through the cerin stones with Ryujiro and then he wiped my memory and left me on the shores to be conveniently found and then brought to the temple by his follower Josef."

Once she'd finished she realized how horrible that sounded and, judging by the look on Glorfindel' face, a mixture of horror and unholy anger, it didn't sound any better to his ears either.

She opened her mouth to explain more, to banish the uncomfortable silence between them.

"_**Don't bother lir"**_ Katana said as she brought up the rear _**"There's no sugar coating a story like yours. Just face it, your life has been very weird, which explains a lot really. Your ideas on sex specifically, there's no birds or bees involved at all, I don't know where you got that idea from. Maybe that's why you and Legolas never-"**_

With difficulty Liane shut out the lir's voice and carried on walking silently instead, trudging along with her duffle bag over her shoulder.

They arrived in the small town of Le Conquet just as night fell and the street lamps were flickering on as Umeda continued to lead them further into town.

"Where are we going?" Liane asked coming abreast of him.

"Here" he stopped next to a red sedan.

He looked around surreptitiously, they were in a deserted street and the lamps above had yet to turn on. He put his hand to the door handle, there was a click and a beep as the door unlocked and the alarm was disabled.

Realizing what he was doing Liane went to the other side of the car taking Glorfindel and Katana with her. Umeda got behind the wheel and unlocked the other doors. Liane opened the rear passenger door and Katana hopped in. Glorfindel peered inside with raised eyebrows, but with an encouraging smile from Liane he got in. She leaned in and did up his seatbelt for him and then closed the door gently before getting in her own front seat.

"Brest, is only a 45 min drive from here. We can catch a plane from there to Tokyo." Umeda said over the roar of the engine as he started the car.

Liane jumped as Glorfindel's legs suddenly jabbed her seat and she looked back to see him struggling with his seat belt. Teaal squawked angrily at the agitation and fluttered off his shoulder flapping frantically around the interior for a bit before settling on the back of Umeda's seat. Katana sat calmly licking her paw, apparently oblivious to the chaos.

"What are you doing!" Umeda whipped around in his seat angrily to shout at Glorfindel like an angry parent.

"I'm trying to get out of this beasts belly" he shouted angrily.

"This is a car! It's not alive you moron!" he shouted back.

Liane had to suppress a smile at the scene but soon had the smile wiped from her memory. Glorfindel pulled out a long knife from within his bag and looked like he had every intention of cutting himself free. She undid her own seatbelt frantically and reached back to stop him.

"Please Glorfindel" she pleaded as he held fast to the knife "It's all right. People travel in cars now, not on horseback. It's safe and definitely not alive, think of it like a horseless carriage."

Looking slightly calmer but still suspicious he stowed the knife and Liane turned forward in her seat, biting her lip hard to keep from laughing. Umeda looked furious, she tried to give him a consoling look but apparently it wasn't Glorfindel's outburst that had him frowning.

"What is it?" she asked concerned.

"I can't drive stick" he said deadpan "don't you dare laugh."

"I'm not" she said innocently before they got out and switched places.

"I'll navigate" he said as though hoping to regain his dignity.

"_**This should be amusing"**_ Teaal said.

Liane put the car in gear and pulled into the road.

"Pull in here" Umeda ordered.

Liane grit her teeth and pulled into the parking lot of a swanky looking restaurant. For nearly and hour Umeda had been navigating her through the dark French countryside and she had had enough.

"_Turn you lights on, it's getting dark out"_

"_Use the wipers to get rid of that bug"_

"_Turn your blinker off there's no one to see it."_

"_You're going to slow"_

"_You're going to fast."_

Grateful that the drive was finally over she turned off the engine.

"Wait, this isn't the airport" she noticed "We need to get to Tokyo."

"I know that. And I intend to get us there the right way." He said getting out of the car.

Liane followed him slamming the door shut, leaving the lir inside while Glorfindel struggled once more with the seat belt.

"What do you mean the right way?"

"Well, we can't just get on any old plane can we? Not with that with us." He pointed to the rear passenger window.

Through the glass they could hear Glorfindel's muffled shouts as he wrestled with the metal buckle.

"Can you imagine taking him through airport security then sticking him on a plane with a few hundred people?"

"Fine" Liane came around and opened Glorfindel's door and freed him from the seat belt before he started hacking at it. Glorfindel leapt from the seat and slammed the door shut angrily.

"But I still don't understand what we're doing here."

"Trust me, I've been here before, I know what I'm doing" he started toward the restaurant but stopped and turned.

"You" he pointed at Glorfindel "Can stay with the animals I don't need you making a scene."

Glorfindel opened his mouth to protest but Liane spoke over him quickly "I'll look after him."

Umeda's mouth twisted sourly but he went back to the café with the two of them trailing behind. They entered the café and stood in a beautiful foyer with smoky grey leather benches, a large chandelier and were walled in by mirrors. The mirrors finally allowed them all a look at their new disguises under the glamour charm and for a moment they examined themselves.

Liane looked different than she had when she last cast the glamour charm on herself, a black haired dark eyed look that made her look almost asian. This time around she had shoulder length dark blond hair, brown eyes and light tan with freckles. Glorfindel looked the most like himself, though with shorter hair, human ears and without his elvish glow. Umeda had been given black hair and matching eyes in a simple buzz cut that made him a typical Asian business man.

He frowned at his reflection and then at Liane who had done his glamour.

"Blend" she mouthed.

He shrugged and tossed her his white doctors smock making him look much more elegant in his black cashmere sweater and black Armani pants. He approached the hostess, a model thin woman done up to the nines and looking rather haughty.

Umeda rattled of something in French to her, for a moment she looked them over disdainfully, then her eyes slid out of focus and she smiled and stepped out from behind her booth and led them into the restaurant. She sat them at the back of the dinning room and handed them their menus. Umeda placed a drink order for all of them with their waiter, wine for him and Glorfindel and a diet coke for Liane.

When he'd brought their drinks and left them to decide on the menu Umeda surveyed the room while sipping his red wine.

"Pardon me for asking" Liane interrupted sharply "but I'm still not clear as to how this plan works."

Umeda rolled his eyes "We can't get on a normal plane as we agreed, but we have to get to Tokyo as you pointed out. And with the cerin stones gone and a deadline we have to get there rather quickly, leaving us with flying being our best option."

"Yes, but-?"

"Which is why we are at this swanky French café, which is constantly frequented by rich businessmen who have immediate access to private jets."

"Ahh" Liane understood now but soon found a flaw with this new logic "But how are we going to know which one-?"

"Trust me I'll know" he assured her taking another sip of his wine and surveying the room again.

After a few moments his eyes landed on a man sitting at the bar, he was in his thirties, well dressed in a tailored suit and was obviously rich but he had a bit too much gel in his brown hair.

Umeda slid out of his seat immediately but Liane hissed at him low so that no one could hear her "What are you going to do Umeda? Control his mind and get him to hand over the keys to his jet. Last time I checked neither one of us know how to fly a plane. And we can't keep stealing things, the car was one thing-"

"Don't fuss" he shook her off "watch and learn" and he headed for the bar.

He sat next to the man and ordered another drink, after a few sips he began talking to the Frenchman. Within minutes Umeda was leaning in towards the man with a coy smile playing on his lips.

Liane clucked and picked up her drink, watch and learn indeed.

"What is he doing?" Glorfindel asked as his eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Getting us some transportation" she sneered and sipped at her diet coke "Ah, the elixir of life" she slurped happily at the dark cola and ignored Umeda and his French friend.

Momentarily distracted Glorfindel looked at the dark brown liquid as it hissed and bubbled.

Seeing his interest she offered him her glass "Would you like to try some?"

Holding the glass gingerly he sipped the liquid as though it would attack him. The moment the drink touched his tongue he put the glass down and pulled a face.

"That's-That's, I don't know what that is" he looked disgusted.

Liane smiled "It's a carbonated drink" she took the drink back and ordered another for Glorfindel "Try some more, once you get used to the bubbles you'll find it very tasty."

Glorfindel took the drink reluctantly and sipped tight lipped at the dark cola.

"IF there's on thing I missed it's my diet coke" said Liane happily.

Their waiter kept coming back to ask them for their orders, Liane merely kept ordering diet cokes for herself, Glorfindel was still working on his first. Umeda was on his third glass of wine but he never finished it. His French friend had got up and he followed motioning for them to join them.

"Jean Louis, these are my friend's, Lily and George" Umeda introduced them.

The Frenchman, Jean Louise gave a courtly little bow to the pair of them "It ezz a pleasure to meet you. Akira has told me so much about you. Let me pay for your drinks, I insist."

"Merci" said Liane, aka Lily, Glorfindel aka George nodded jerkily but narrowed his eyes at the little Frenchman whom he towered above.

When Jean Louise turned to the bar to pay for their drinks, Umeda aka Akira winked at them and Liane rolled her eyes.

Jean finished paying with his shinning gold credit card and smiled excitedly at them all "Akira tells me you were all on your way to Tokyo, Japan but were stranded when your pilot took ill. And I told Akira what a fortunate coincidence, for I myself have a private plane and have never gone to Tokyo."

Glorfindel's eyes narrowed further but Liane forced herself to smile brightly at the ridiculous farce.

"I told dear Akira it has always been my wish to see Tokyo and dear Akira offered to give me a tour just as soon as his pilot got well enough to fly" Jean laid googely eyes on Umeda, "Well I have never been very patient so I have offered the immediate service of my jet."

"Yes, it was quite kind" Umeda beamed charmingly at Jean "Jean is quite eager to get going, he's offered to give us a lift in his limo. Lily, George, go and fetch the animals and luggage and meet us out front."

Liane barely managed not to pull a face but nodded and pulled Glorfindel along with her. Obviously Umeda had styled himself as a wealthy businessman called Akira, while Liane and Glorfindel were apparently his servants or members of his entourage called Lily and George.

They went back to the stolen red car and let Katana and Teaal out. Teaal settled on Glorfindel's shoulder and Katana walked alongside Liane. Katana was walking under a glamour charm as large rottweiler while Teaal remained unchanged, no one was likely to question a bird as opposed to a six foot long snow leopard. They pulled out their travel bags, Liane took Umeda's even as Glorfindel offered to take it for her.

A shiny black limo awaited them at the cafes entrance, a uniformed driver held the door open for them but gave a distinctly scornful look at Katana. The door closed behind them as they took their seats in the spacious car. Umeda and Jean sat sequestered on a two person bench exchanging conversation in rapid French.

Able to understand every word of the flowery language Liane rolled her eyes and stared out the black windows. Glorfindel, who did not speak French, never the less understood the looks and small touches the greasy man laid on his Umeda and the generous smiles that Umeda gave back to the little troll. Glorfindel glared at the pair of them and made no attempt to hide his displeasure.

A short while later they arrived on the tarmac at Brest's small airport. They exited the limo to find a sleek white and blue jet waiting for them just feet away.

"I called my pilot and told him to prepare the jet immediately and he's prepared a flight plan for us so we can get going right away" Jean explained pompously as they boarded the plane.

The jets interior was clearly made for private use only. Large leather chairs in groups of four facing each other on the right side and a long couch on the left side, a built in bar at the back and a large flat screen TV against the front wall.

A pilot and co-pilot boarded the plane and went to their cockpit without acknowledging them, this was probably a regular occurrence for them Liane thought as the doors closed behind them.

"Paten leather chairs, seventy channels, movies a fold out couch and a full bar." Jean guided Umeda through the jet with a familiar hand on his back and saw him into his seat. "I usually have a stewardess to serve any culinary needs of my guests but she was not available on such short notice. But I'm sure we can find something to sate our appetites-"

Jean had leaned down over Umeda, clearly planning on planting a kiss on the doctor, but his face suddenly went blank and then his eyes rolled up and back into his head and he went limp. Umeda rose from his chair, alarmed, but then Jean was tossed carelessly aside onto the couch by Glorfindel.

"What did you do that for!" Umeda squawked as Jean slid sideways over the arm of the couch.

But as his eyes met Glorfindel's all further protests died away, there was a fire behind the deep blue pools of his usually jovial nemesis.

"He was about to take my seat" Glorfindel explained simply as he sat next to him.

Liane bit her lip, finally she got to see someone else suffer the attentions of an elf in love.

She sat down on the couch opposite the unconscious Jean, while Katana spread out on the floor next to them. She picked up the TV. remote and channel guide and flipped through it aimlessly.

"Ah, perfect!" she said over the whine of the engines as the jet powered up, she clicked on the TV. and found the channel she was looking for.

The title "The Fellowship of the Ring" appeared on the screen and Liane settled back happily for the trip.


	39. Chapter 32 p1

**Chapter 32 Part 1**

**Last time on True Home: Liane, Katana, Umeda, Teaal, and Glorfindel have sailed across the ocean and landed in france. Once there they meet a courteous Frenchman with a taste for the exotic. With his help our faithful quintet aquire passage on a private jet to Tokyo, much to Glorfindels dismay. Their journey continues as they set down in Tokyo.**

**As always Read, Review and Enjoy!**

Many hours later they had arrived at the Narita International Airport of Tokyo. As they disembarked from the private jet and got into another limo waiting for them on the tarmac Umeda and Glorfindel continued to argue. They had been arguing since take off and it didn't look like they were going to stop any time soon.

"I can't believe you fly in a machine!" Glorfindel said for the hundredth time. Just like in the car Glorfindel had been quite distressed in the sleek jet.

"What were you expecting, giant eagles?" Umeda sneered.

"It would have been preferable to shooting into the sky encapsulated in a hollowed out metal _phallus_."

"At least there was a full bar" Umeda's lips twitched a bit as he said it.

"Oh, well that completely makes up for it!" Glorfindel spat.

Their arguing left Liane to manage Jean-Louise. She had kept him unconscious through the flight with a simple spell. Even so that didn't stop Glorfindel from offering his services several times to render the Frenchman unconscious himself. For the sake of Jeans future cognitive abilities Liane had politely refused.

Now she was guiding the glassy eyed Jean-Louise across the tarmac and into the waiting limo. She had delved into his mind while he was sleeping and imposed herself on his will to control his actions as they had come in for a landing. This was neither enjoyable nor easy by any means, but it was easier than when she had taken over Legolas mind.

Jean-Louise, being an entirely ordinary human with not a speck of magic in him, had no barriers against magical intrusion what so ever. And any barriers that he might have had were further weakened by the fact that he had been asleep when she took control of his mind. What were more the simple actions, get up, walk, get in the car, and were a far cry from transferring a large chunk of information from one person to another. When she released Jean-Louise's mind he wouldn't even remember being controlled, he would simply remember doing everything she had instructed as though by his own free will.

Still, controlling Jean-Louise as they rolled off the tarmac wasn't easy. This sort of magic was more Umeda's area of expertise, being a healer he was very adept at separating a part of himself and placing it inside another to control them. But as he was currently busy bickering with Glorfindel it was left to her to see to their generous benefactor's compliance.

As it was, she let Jean-Louise slip back into a deep sleep. He slumped sideways in his seat so that his face was pressed weirdly against the blackened window.

Peering around him, Liane noticed that they were slowing down as they approached a security gate.

"And that- what's it called" Glorfindel cast around for the correct word "Movie! Was so inaccurate! As if Elrond would have sent his only daughter out to face the Nazgul across the Bruinen."

"It's only a movie" Umeda rolled his eyes. "Besides, you're just jealous because you weren't in it."

Glorfindel opened his mouth to argue but Liane cut across him sharply.

"Listen, not to break up this fascinating meeting of minds or anything, but we're coming on security and I could use some help here."

Umeda instantly abandoned the petty argument and left his seat. He pushed Jean-Louise aside so that he was leaning on Liane and sat next to the window just as they stopped at a security booth.

A guard with a clipboard came out and started speaking to their driver. The guard nodded but came to the passenger window and rapped on it with his flashlight.

Umeda pressed the button on the door and the tinted window rolled down smoothly.

"Yes?" Umeda spoke in fluent Japanese, arching his brow in apparent indignation.

"Do you have your passport sir?" the guard asked.

Just then the guard's flashlight shone into the cabin and illuminated its occupants. His eyes went first to Katana, in disguise as a large dog, to Glorfindel sitting alone in the corner with Teaal on his shoulder and finally to Liane and Jean-Louise. Thinking fast Liane flung Jean's arms around her and buried her face in his neck as though they were locked in a passionate embrace.

She needn't have bothered, when the guard was distracted by the odd scene Umeda slipped into his mind and taken control.

The guard smiled and looked down at his clipboard "That seems to be in order sir. Thank you for using our airport, please come again."

"Of course" Umeda muttered casually but his eyes narrowed and followed the guard back into his booth before he rolled up the window and told the driver to move on.

Liane flung Jean-Louise off her with a cough; he had been wearing entirely too much cologne. He fell with a soft flump on the floor and Liane thought she heard Glorfindel chuckle darkly.

They pulled away from the airport and onto the packed nighttime streets of Tokyo city.

While Glorfindel was gazing awestruck out the window at the endless skyscrapers and bright lights Liane slid over to Umeda. He was looking out the window too but with a sad, wistful look on his face.

"Where are we going?" she asked in low tones.

"The Park Hyatt, Jean-Louise got us a suite there." Umeda answered dully.

Liane glanced at Jean-Louise, he was still on the floor, and no one had bothered to retrieve him.

"I don't know if we should bring him along. We'll have to keep him under control."

"If we don't we'll end up controlling more people instead."

Liane looked momentarily confused.

"In case you'd forgotten we're supposed to be dead."

Glorfindel turned away from the cityscape as it passed them by in a blur to watch Umeda with unblinking eyes.

"And therefore we have no access to any funds, personal ID, or any other means needed to move among the mortal world."

"Did not Elrond see you both provided with some gold before you left?" Glorfindel asked his eyes moving to his own bag and its mysterious contents.

"So he did" Umeda agreed finally looking away from the window "And a very generous amount too. But I'm afraid most places don't accept gold coins and jewels as payment anymore."

"Well then why did you bring it with you then?" Glorfindel asked looking thoroughly perplexed, what society lived without currency?

Sensing a fight brewing by the look on Umeda's face Liane interjected and explained.

"What he means is that people use a different form of currency now. Gold and jewels are still valuable; it's just that we'll have to exchange it for the proper currency at the bank."

"Then why can't we just do that?" he was looking down disdainfully at Jean as though he'd like to toss him out the door while they were still moving.

Liane smiled "Because we're on a mission right now. The less attention we draw to ourselves the better."

Glorfindel looked thoroughly put out by this.

"We'll set our affairs in order once we've finished up here. It won't take long."

But even as she said it Liane knew she might be wrong. Something had fundamentally changed within the order in the past few years. She and Umeda could very well be in for a nasty surprise over the next few days.

And even if they weren't there still remained the rather sizeable task of creating and sorting out their new lives. Though Liane and Umeda both had spent almost all of their lives in Tokyo, Liane at school alone, Umeda had living family in the city. They had agreed that it would be best if they stayed away from the temple. Which left them with just the rest of the world to choose from.

A familiar sense of panic and dread threatened to overwhelm her at once. Liane ignored it, breathing deeply, she would not allow fear of the unknown send her running back to Valinor like a frightened child.

"So, we'll have to keep Jean with us for a while." Umeda said drawing Liane out of her thoughts "He'll provide us with money and identities until we can construct our own."

Glorfindel's mouth twisted sourly, Liane's twitched and Umeda went back to staring out the window.

Umeda had grown quiet as they passed through town. And it became quite clear why as he turned to her and spoke in Japanese.

"We could go to my moth-"

"No we can't" she shot him down at once "In case you'd forgotten; we're supposed to be dead."

He flinched noticeably and went back to staring out the window.

"I'm sorry Umeda"

And she truly was, Liane knew very well what it was like to live and yet be counted among the dead, being able to walk among the living in disguise never truly banished the strange feeling of separation. To know that the person you were, are, no longer exists to most people could be depressing in the extreme. It made one feel as though there was as point to existing in the first place.

There was no more time to discuss this however as they had arrived at the aforementioned hotel. The Park Hyatt, was known for its opulence and downtown view of Tokyo. Just the sort of place Jean-Louis would love.

"I'll take over shall I?" Umeda said quietly and without waiting for an answer he exited the car smoothly.

From the floor Jean-Louise groaned his eyes opened and he rose from the floor and got out behind Umeda. Casting an uncertain glance to Glorfindel and the lir, Liane joined them.

*********************************************************************************

Umeda answered the knock on the door. The room service that he ordered over the phone had arrived so quickly it made him wonder if they had been waiting for his call.

He directed the bell boy into the room with a lazy wave of his hand and took the bags from the concierge. The bell boy returned and he and the concierge looked at him expectantly, waiting for a tip. With no yen on him, and not to mention a dislike for tipping, Umeda closed the door on the two men with relish.

"Come on Glorfindel, just try one piece." Liane was wheedling Glorfindel in the living room to try some sushi.

"No" Glorfindel refused point blank and Umeda smiled. Glorfindel had tried sushi only once while in Valinor and only because Umeda had made them. His reaction to the raw fish dish had been rather similar to modern transport.

"Look, I don't see the problem-"

"The problem is that it is raw" he spoke slowly as though speaking to a child, which when you thought about it, he was really.

"Fine have some soba noodles then" Umeda could tell by the protracted silence that Glorfindel must be reconsidering the noodles.

When he came into the living room Liane had managed to get Glorfindel to eat a bowl of soba noodles and a plate of Tonkatsu, a pork dish. He was currently sitting cross-legged on the floor a foot away from the TV. He seemed to be enthralled by the animated program, his eyes followed a busty woman with blue hair and an exaggerated expression.

Umeda motioned to Liane with a jerk of his head and lead them back into the front room quietly so Glorfindel wouldn't notice.

Once out of earshot he unzipped the garment bag brought up by room service and said bluntly "I'm going out."

Liane eye him warily as he pulled on a jacket, his tone told her she was not to ask questions but still "Where?"

"Not to my mothers, or any of my family."

"So where-?"

"Just out"

He turned and left without another word and Liane let him go, he was going through a tough transition and would need his time alone.

Turning she went to return to the living room and paused at a mirror that hung on the wall. The face that stared back was entirely foreign, a little too foreign she realized. Blond hair, pale skin, freckles and brown eyes were bound to stand out in everyday Japan. She resolved to change her glamour to something more discreet tomorrow as she came up behind Glorfindel. As she stared at the back of his head she realized she'd have to do the same for him as well.

Just then he turned and looked behind her curiously.

"Where is Umeda?" he asked in such a way that it was clear that he wanted to know _now_.

Liane smiled to herself, she was glad that Umeda had found someone or rather that someone had found him. The good doctor needed someone to lighten him up. Now if she could just get him to let go of his vows of abstinence or rather if Glorfindel could do it. Glorfindel often sought her out to complain at length over it and wonder aloud at how he could coax his chaste little raven out of his tree. Liane often remained resolutely silent during these exchanges, for fear she might burst out laughing at hearing Umeda referred to as someone's l_ittle raven_. If she were truthful though she knew quite a great deal about seducing an abstinent Kurast mage, or rather Legolas did. She would have directed Glorfindel to him but somehow thought it unwise to give him access to seduction tips, Umeda would be very cross with her.

"He went out for a bit" she said casually.

"Where?"

Liane shrugged her shoulders "Just out" she hoped her casual tone would sooth his worrying.

When it was quite evident it did not as Glorfindel began to rise Liane said "There's no need to worry. Umeda was born and raised in Tokyo, he knows this city like the back of his hand."

Still not looking quite convinced Liane gently pushed him back down into his seat "He's probably just gone for a walk."

Casting another look behind her to the entryway Glorfindel did not protest.

Beaming in hopes of lifting his spirit Liane asked in an overly cheerful voice "Now, would you like seconds or shall we move on to dessert?"

"I wouldn't mind seconds and perhaps some more of this wine" he held up a bottle of particularly fine sake now empty.

Liane took the bottle from him and said "Coming right up"

Once in the kitchen she dropped her smile and exhaled loudly. It had been a long day and if she were honest with herself they were bound to get longer.

As she fixed Glorfindel a second helping of Soba noodles and Tonkatsu her mind was once more back to the subject of their futures. Setting aside their mission with the temple she thought of the much more mundane and complicated task of settling down to live a normal life for a while.

Such a life had never really occurred to her. Oh yes she'd had ambitions to return to the Mugen Academy, her old school, and become a teacher there but that was long ago. And if she were honest with herself it was a child's ambition, a wish to be close to the place she called home, a way of never really growing up.

Now faced without that plan to guide her and without even the temple to have as a touchstone Liane was completely at sea.

Umeda of course could fall back on his training as a doctor. All he needed was a new identity and a few forged documents and he'd be on his way. He could even go on living without his glamour or a name change if he choose a home far enough away from the temple.

Glorfindel too could go without his glamour if he were careful enough. Where he would go and what he would do was also a bit of a mystery. Even though Umeda had charged Glorfindel into Liane's hands and Glorfindel himself had promised Elrond that he would watch over his daughter until she was safely brought home. Somehow Liane doubted that Glorfindel would leave Umeda's general location for long.

As for herself, Liane knew that she would most likely have to remain under disguise so long as she lived in the mortal world. Not a lot of pale, white haired women, who glowed around these days really. When she was younger such a problem had never bothered her, she had hated the way she looked, she always stood out if not for her coloring and pointed ears then the moonlit glow instantly gave her away as different, not human. Growing up she'd been quite happy with the idea of living her life in disguise, just blending in for once.

But now, somehow the idea didn't sit well with her. A trip home to the land of her people had made her comfortable with how she looked, feelings of embarrassment and shame were totally alien to her now, and even a little insulting. Now when she looked in the mirror she didn't see a pointed eared albino, she saw her mother's eyes and hair, her fathers chin, ear points like her brothers and hands like her sisters. She saw her heritage and family and she was loath to cover up the last visible connection to them.

Still she did have one thing to connect her to Valinor that no glamour ever could or would cover up. A silver ring inlaid with flecks of emerald and diamonds wrapped tightly around her finger. Before she'd left Valinor she'd forever been spinning it as though it were a lock on her hand. Now she brought it to her lips and kissed it, not feeling the cold metal and jewels but the warm lips of its giver.

Realizing how foolish she was being Liane started setting the refilled plates and bowls on a tray for her and Glorfindel. All this reminiscing was just foolish, they'd only just left Valinor and must be the city, Tokyo contained so much of her childhood.

Pushing the thoughts away she picked up the tray and backed through the kitchen door and turned to face the living room.

"I brought another bottle of sake, it's a different flavor but I think you'll like-"

Liane stopped speaking realizing that she was talking to an empty room.

"_Excuse me, but I am here"_ Katana said grumpily "_Perhaps you'd forgotten me while I was wearing this hideous disguise."_

Liane set down the tray ignoring her and went into the entryway, the bedroom doors stood closed and she went to them and peered inside each one not needing to turn on the lights with her elf eyes. There were three bedrooms, two with large king sized beds another with a set of double beds, all empty save for the one containing a dozing Jean-Louise, the attached bathrooms also yielded nothing.

A little frantic now Liane flung open the front door peering down the elegant hotel hallways, but there was no sign of Glorfindel anywhere. She turned to give the suite another search and practically tripped over Katana who stood right behind her.

"Argh, Katana get out of the way!" she closed the door and stepped over her and back into the foyer, opening the front closet "Glorfindel?" she whispered.

Not in there, maybe he was hiding somewhere else.

"Glorfindel?" she called lastly as she walked back to the kitchen, he didn't answer.

"_Not that I'm sure anything I have to say matters, I'm just in the way after all, but Glorfindel left some time ago…" _Katana said in a voice that was much more reminiscent of her smaller, more annoying, self.

Liane turned sharply on the spot "What?! When did he leave?"

Katana laid out lazily and began licking her front paws, a strange sight given that she still looked like a large dog. "_I believe it was while you were reminiscing over the soba noodles in the kitchen"_

"Well why didn't you say something" she demanded.

"_I'm sure Glorfindel will be fine, he took Teaal with him after all."_

Liane's eyes bulged incredulously at her "Fine! Fine, the man tried to attack a car yesterday when he was convinced it was alive. And you think he's going to be fine out alone in down town Tokyo!"

"_I said he had Teaal with him didn't I!"_

"Oh yes that makes it so much better" Liane said as she jerked on a coat and slammed the front door behind her.

Katana watched her go feeling distinctly put out, there was no need to yell really. You'd think after disguising her as a dog Liane would be a little bit nicer to her.

**********************************************************************************

After what had been a truly hellacious journey through the city on foot Glorfindel and Teaal had finally found their destination. It was a square building with another of those blinding lighted signs on it. Unable to read the strange rune-like symbols on it Glorfindel ignored it and stepped inside, glad to be away from the onslaught of the streets.

The city of Tokyo had seemed more like an aggressive obstacle course rather than a city to Glorfindel. He dodged those monstrous contraptions, cars, as they roared along and blared loudly at everything, waves of people threatened to overtake him on every street as they bustled along to their destinations, lights pierced his eyes and blocked out the night sky, innumerable towers loomed over head dwarfing all the other buildings and a deafening cacophony of noise bled out of every nook and cranny of the city.

What he walked into was no better than outside, actually it was worse. The place could only be defined as some sort of indoor battlefield. A large room filled with people congregated mostly in the centre pushing and shoving at each other as more noise thumped into the space while thick smoke blurred the entire scene. Surely Umeda could not be in here?

Teaal launched off his shoulder and perched on the doorway making it clear that he was going into this battle alone.

Wishing he'd brought a weapon Glorfindel held his breath and launched himself into the pulsing sea of bodies. As flashes of light flickered in time to the thumping music Glorfindel realized these people weren't fighting, they were doing some sort of primal dance. They flailed about in groups, pairs or just by themselves in time to the 'music'.

Thinking this world couldn't get any stranger Glorfindel started to edge his way carefully through the gyrating crowd in search of that auburn haired raven so that he could get them out of this madhouse. But as he tried to gain some ground Glorfindel realized how impossible this search would be. Though he was taller than most everyone in here the flashing lights and smoke made even his elf eyes useless. Worse than that some of the flailing dancers seemed to have taken an interest in him and were dancing around him cutting off his every escape route.

Seeing no other option Glorfindel simply shoved the men aside and walked past them, pushing others aside in his wake. If he got out of this crowd he might have a better luck searching from the parameter of the room. As he finally disentangled himself from the last man he spotted hope on the edge of the room.

Surrounding the sea of people were tables and chairs set against the wall. Most of them were empty with had half empty glasses atop them. With the grace and agility borne of his kind he leapt easily onto one of the empty tables and scanned the room below. He got a lot of curious looks and one very inebriated man cheered him on. Glorfindel ignored them and focused on the crowd, though he doubted that his little raven would even be here, this was where Teaal had led him.

His eyes roved over the smoky crowd again and again until he was certain that Teaal had brought them to the wrong place and was just about to get off his lookout perch when he spotted him. Unmistakable to Glorfindel's eyes he spotted a red haired someone across the room at the bar and just to confirm it he saw the tell-tale glint of a golden earring winking at him from across the room.

Hopping down effortlessly, Glorfindel avoided the crowd all together this time and edged along the perimeter of the room instead. He was constantly brushing off the groping hands of the drunken patrons and made his way quickly to the bar.

However when he arrived Umeda had gone, frustrated at losing him again he searched the crowd and found what he was looking for not far in.

There, in the middle of a group of other men, was Umeda, naked from the waist up and dancing entirely too close with another man.

A veil of red descended over Glorfindel's eyes.

Umeda was drunk. He'd seen to that the moment he'd walked into the club. He was also devoid of his glamour. Once he assessed that there were no other mages in the club, a likely certainty considering the nature of the place, he had gone into the bathroom one man and walked out another.

He had wanted to be himself, the feel of the glamour on him along with the knowledge that he was dead to all those who knew him had been suffocating. He would have felt sorry for Liane for all the years she had suffered like this, but he didn't want to feel anything. Hence the quick escape to the bar.

Somewhere between his fifth drink and his seventh his coat and shirt had vanished. Normally this would have bothered him, but drunk as he was it only added to his sensation of freedom. He wanted to get close to someone tonight, to feel the heat of another's body against his. Holding, touching and kissing certainly wouldn't go against his age old vow of abstinence.

In the fog of his drunken brain he wondered why he even bothered to stay abstinent anymore. He wasn't really a mage anymore and therefore didn't really need to abstain. And as his similarly shirtless partner ground his hips against his, Umeda couldn't rightly recall why they took vows of abstinence anyway.

Unbidden in the back of his mind he thought of Glorfindel, who's considerable height made him at least a head taller than Umeda, how he towered above him and gazed down with eyes gone dark in anger on the plane suddenly Umeda felt a hot tightening in his loins. Maybe he'd sneak into the old elf's bedroom tonight and surprise him with a special wake up kiss.

Laughing at the idea even as it inflamed him further he stumbled a little into his very enthusiastic partner. He squinted at the man through his drunken eyes, he wasn't Glorfindel by half but he wasn't unattractive either. Maybe he'd get in some practice before he went back to Glorfindel, it had been a while after all.

The man obviously felt the same as he leaned in just as Umeda did.

Umeda's eyes fluttered closed and he turned his head just a little as he felt the mans breath on his lips. Everything seemed too hot, his body, his face, but he liked it, it had been so long. And then suddenly he was awash with cold air on his front. Confused his eyes opened a slit and he stumbled forward into thin air, his friendly partner seemed to have vanished. Blinking blearily he gazed around but there was no sight of him. To drunk to understand or care, he simply turned to the next man, a younger man with a lot of product in his hair.

They seemed to be of the same mind and the young man smiled at him and moved in close. But in blur of movement and the young man was gone. Still unfazed Umeda went to another man, a salary man in his forties, but before he could get within a foot of the silver fox he too vanished in a blur.

As he turned from one man to the next they continued to vanish in strange blurs until Umeda was left dancing alone in an empty circle.

"I must be really drunk"

"_Maybe"_ came a clear voice in his head.

"Teaal?" he said it out loud, though no one was likely to hear him over the blaring music.

He stumbled a little more trying to get his bearings, he didn't remember bringing his lir along.

Suddenly a pair of strong arms wrapped around him from behind and Umeda let all his worries slip away as he melted into the strong body behind him. Finally he was getting the physical contact his body cried out for.

"Having a pleasant evening are we, little raven?"

It was as though the object of his desire had been called to him by the sheer force of his longing. When before Umeda would have shoved the blond man away now he turned in his arms and snaked his arms around his waste and gazed coyly up at him.

"I am now" he said huskily.

He leaned up and tilted his head up, pressing his body into Glorfindel's "Now that you're here."

But instead of leaning down to complete the kiss Glorfindel looked away and made and irritated tsking sound.

"Don't you want to kiss me Glory?" he giggled at the silly nickname and the outraged look on the elf's face.

"You've been chasing me for ages, don't you want me? Or were you just teasing?"

"You are very drunk" Glorfindel said as he unraveled himself and took hold of Umeda's arm.

"And you're a tease! Ha ha ha! Glory the tease!" Umeda slurred his words not noticing that Glorfindel was steadily leading them out of the club.

Once out front Glorfindel looked at his shirtless and drunken charge and wondered how they would safely navigate their way back to their hotel. He also looked for Teaal, his guide through this mad house of a city, but he was no longer sitting on the entrance of the club. Instead he sat serenely on a strange woman's shoulder. Confused for a moment it took him a double take of the blond woman to recognize her as Liane in disguise.

Sighing in relief he walked forward to her, she stood next to the open door of another one of those car beasts. Not his favorite way to travel, but in the current circumstances it was probably best.

As he tried to usher Umeda into the car he seemed to recognize Liane.

"Liane, hi!" he waved childlike at her, she merely smiled a little.

"Hey, Liane, hey do you know who this is?" he pointed at Glorfindel "This is Glory. Glory the tease." He collapsed in a fit of giggles again.

Liane raised her brows at Glorfindel and Glorfindel scowled back, his little raven was trying his patience.

"Into the car Umeda" he ordered but Umeda seemed not to hear him.

"Hey Liane, know why I call him Glory the tease?" Liane didn't answer "Because for five years" he held up four fingers "Five years he's been trying to get into my pants. And now that he's got the chance he can't do it! Ha!"

Glorfindel's eyes narrowed at Liane daring her to say anything. Surely she wouldn't expect him to take advantage of Umeda that way.

"He can't even kiss me, not one little kiss. All the guys in there would have, but they all disappeared before they could." He looked confused at that for a moment "But then Glorfindel was there and he couldn't do it. Not even one little-"

Apparently fed up with all these aspirations against him Glorfindel hoisted Umeda into his arms and kissed him firmly and deeply. Liane bit her lip to keep quiet, she felt somewhere between laughing and cheering. It was about time.

When Glorfindel ended the kiss Umeda stumbled back and forth and for the first time in Liane's memory, went speechless. Glorfindel took advantage of this and bundled him quietly into the cab and followed after throwing Liane a look that clearly said she was to say nothing.

Liane got into the front with Teaal and directed the driver to the hotel.

It was a quiet drive back, Liane had kept quiet but from the back seat she could very clearly hear Umeda say in a bewildered voice.

"_Wow."_

**AN: Hi Everyone, I know it's been a long time, I've gotten out of writing for a while and have no good excuses. So I'll just pie myself and get back to work on a new chapter.**

**Author takes large strawberry pie and smashes it into her face. **

**With pie crust and sticky filling dripping down her face, I bid you all good day until next time.**

**Love War.**


	40. Chapter 32 p2

**Chapter 32 part 2**

**Last Time on True Home: Liane, Glorfindel, Umeda and the lir, Katana and Teaal, arrived in Tokyo with Jean-Louise in tow. After taking a depressing down turn in his mood Umeda goes out looking for comfort and invariably finds himself in Glorfindel's arms.**

**Thank you to all my old readers and all my new readers for waiting for this new chapter, I rewrote it many times and finally buckled down and ground out this. I hope it satisfies you.**

**As always, please read and review!**

The next day when Umeda awoke he could detect the welcome scent of kava root tea wafting in the air. When he opened his eyes he expected to see strong, long fingered hands cradling a steaming mug of his favored tea. Instead the tea he expected to be handed to him with a smile, was sitting unattended on the bedside table, and his usual morning guest was no where in sight.

In his place, Liane stood at the large floor to ceiling window with her back to him, looking out over the city through a slit in the blue damask curtains.

Even in the gloom of the morning light Umeda could see that Liane had resumed her natural appearance, her long white hair hung lose down her back, glowing like moonlight in the gloomy room.

As he reached for the mug and his glasses Umeda felt a sharp pain over his left eye and the night before returned in fuzzy blotches and blurs. He sipped the tea and grimaced ruefully, last night had been a _disaster._

Seeking reassurance after his world was rocked with the realization that he would be returning home, but could never _really_ return home, he had gone out carousing like a wild youth. And met his doom, he realized, as the memory of how he had gotten out of that club and back to the hotel came rushing back to him.

Suddenly glad that Liane's back was turned, Umeda felt a deep flush blooming up his neck and onto his cheeks as his mind mutinously called up the memory of Glorfindel's arms wrapping around his middle, of taunting the ancient elf into kissing him, and then that kiss...Umeda barely suppressed a moan, a feeling somewhere between embarrassment and longing.

What was he thinking giving an opening like that to Glorfindel? Glorfindel had been pursuing him for five years and he'd never gotten that close. And why, why did his mind have to recall _that_ moment out of all the moments of that night so _clearly?_

Well, he would just have to make it clear that last night was an oversight in judgment and that it was never to happen again. Yes, he thought sipping at his tea quietly, he would just have to redraw the line and make sure Glorfindel got dutifully back behind it. It wouldn't take much, a little snark here, a little insult there, and he'd have that blond oaf back in line in no time.

Smiling now as the tea did its work on his headache and his new sense of resolve did its work on his bruised ego, Umeda's attention was caught by Liane. Either she hadn't heard him rustling around or she was simply ignoring him, he suspected it was a bit of both. He could just see the edge of her profile, she was worrying her lower lip as she lost herself in her own thoughts. With her elf ears and warrior instincts she probably knew that he was awake but had put it out of her mind for the time being while she concentrated on something else.

As he drained his tea he felt a fresh twinge of shame as he watched her stare out the window. She too had called Tokyo home once, and even though all her living relatives had been left behind in Valinor, she no doubt felt the same strange sense of homesickness while in the place she called home but could not return to.

Still she hadn't gone careening off into the arms of anyone who would have her just to feel like she still existed. She had remained levelheaded and sane under the pressure, she experienced the same feelings and worse since she had been forced to choose between one home and another knowing that either choice would leave her wanting. Probably the mission ahead of them, as opposed to drunken and best forgotten memories.

He opened his mouth to apologize for his childish behavior but just then the bedroom door crashed open and Glorfindel burst in dripping wet and clutching a towel around his waist. Startled by the noise, Liane and Umeda both looked at him curiously, clearly he'd just come out of the shower as he dripped on the carpet and was apparently enraged as he raised an indignant hand in the air and opened his mouth.

His rant fell short when he caught sight of Umeda sitting up in bed holding the empty tea cup. "Oh, you're up." he said looking both pleased and surprised.

Umeda's eyes roved over Glorfindel's glistening, lean torso, and followed a lone water drop as it made a painfully slow journey down from his erect nipple and over his ripped abs before finally disappearing into the fluffy white towel.

Realizing what he was doing, Umeda jerked and spilled cold tea in his lap.

"Of course I'm up you oaf!" He growled throwing the wet covers off himself only to fling them back into place as he found himself naked once _again_.

Truly angry now, he really laid it on thick "Who could possibly sleep with the racket you create everywhere you go!"

Glorfindel stood rooted to the spot, stunned into silence.

"Aren't elves supposed to be light on their feet? You are the proverbial bull in a china shop come to life!"

"If you cannot stop yourself from barging into my rooms and disturbing my peace and quiet, the least you could do is stop undressing me and tucking me in like a toddler. I am not a child nor do you have any reason to follow me about now that we are safely across the sea. And correct me if I'm wrong, I do believe that your excuse for coming on this trip was to watch over Liane not me. What would Elrond say if he knew you were neglecting his daughter's safe keeping like this?"

Glorfindel's eyes darkened with every spiteful word, but Umeda made sure to show no outward sign that the elf's anger affected him. In truth he had only ever seen Glorfindel angry on Jean's private jet and it had been enough to silence him immediately. It silenced him now too, but he covered it up by brushing away the last droplets of tea from the coverlet.

Without a word Glorfindel turned very slowly on the spot and glided silently out of the room, closing the door behind him without a sound.

Umeda gulped down the last cold dregs of the tea hoping it would cool the flush on his face, when he was angry Glorfindel was a little intimidating and more than a little sexy. But at least he was gone, and would probably be too angry to do anything but sulk for the next few days, and by that time he would forget last night entirely, or at least Umeda hoped he would.

"You know,"

Umeda jumped as Liane's voice cut through the air, he had completely forgotten that she was there.

"You can ignore your own feelings all you want Umeda. But ignoring Glorfindel's is nothing short of cruel."

Gaping at her, he watched as she walked to the door. He had thought she of all people would understand what it was like to be unfairly saddled with an elvish.

"When you're finished that tea Glorfindel spent an hour brewing for you, get dressed and put your glamor back on, we're heading out to the temple today."

"You're one to talk about ignoring someone's feelings." He pouted angrily "Remind me again, how did Legolas take it when you decided to leave home?"

She didn't respond but made a very rude hand gesture over her shoulder and slammed the door behind her.

_"How does your ego feel now lir?"_ Teaal asked innocently.

Grimacing, he ignored the vexing bird.

An hour later Umeda was washed, dressed and standing in front of his bedroom door. In truth it had only taken half the hour for him to get ready. The last half of that hour had been spent between staring blankly at the door and angrily pacing away from it and then back again.

"_Surely one of the twelve high healers of the Kurast Temple is not afraid to face an annoying, vexing blond elf."_ Teaal taunted from his perch above the door.

"Quite raven! Take your never mores from my door" Umeda snapped.

"_How clever, always so clever."_ Teaal sneered _"One would think such a clever boy could anticipate the consequences of his actions, or words."_

"_I was well aware of what would happen after the things I said to him. He would storm off, without a word, and sulk for a few days before I grudgingly apologize and he returns to harass me again." _

"_Well then, your plan has succeeded by the sounds of it"_ The raven cocked its head, presumably the better to hear Glorfindel on the other side _"It certainly sounds as though he's sulking. You should be out there, glorying in your victory."_

"_I would do so, were it that ravens were famous for their hearing."_

"_Ah, so you are afraid that he will in fact not be sullen after that spectacular dressing down you gave him and instead will be unmoved and unaffected. And there you will stand, defeated and humiliated in front of one whose respect and attention you secretly.."_

"He was affected!" he near shouted to cut off that last and ridiculous accusation _"You see, I am not a raven and can hear perfectly well through that door."_

And before the raven could ask _"And I do not go out there for the simple matter that I have no further desire to bare his passive-aggressive nonsense. This is not Valinor, we are in my world now, here he will not have the upper hand, here I can escape him forever."_

"_Ah, I see"_ the raven said wisely _"You intend to remain in here, after throwing insults at him, to send the message of your stern disapproval of his attentions."_

"_Yes, that's it exactly!" _

"_And if Glorfindel should return to you after a few days of sulking to harass you again, you shall rain further venom on his attentions and will continue to deny him any positive attention or apology for your dreadful behavior. Until one day he will not return from his sulking to harass you again, ever. How passive aggressive of you, it's brilliant, unoriginal maybe but still brilliant. He'll soon be gone from your life if that's your plan"_

Umeda's heart dropped with every word the raven spoke, he could picture it, the future stretching out in his minds eye. Glorfindel would begin teasing him, following him about, engaging him in long conversations over a game of chess. And time and again, Umeda would drive him away, knowing no matter what he said to the blond elf, that he would always be back. Until he wasn't. Leaving him with an eternity without his vexing company.

And at once Umeda's mood was brought as low as it had been the night before. He was going to live forever, and Glorfindel was one of only two people in all of Arda who would understand what that felt like. It was an empty, bleak, unending stretch of grey that would be his life without Glorfindel.

And he found himself asking the question that had plagued him for years. Why had he chosen this?

For he knew in his heart that it had been his choice, not Liane's, to come back, knowing full well he would be immortal. But for the life of him, he could not recall what had driven him to return.

When his mortal death had come he was ready, more than that, he was grateful for it when it came. He had been possessed by the Demon King, Baal, his body horribly transformed into his visage, his will turned to a demons whim, his knowledge turned from its healing art to unspeakable deeds. It was more than a bargain to trade his earthly life for release from Baal's torment.

His slate had been whipped clean in the healing hands of Eru, there was regret for the terrible things he had been forced to do, but that would heal further in Eru's care. But he had not long for the life he had left behind, not for his family, friends or his profession. Even now, after the journey across the sea to regain some part of that life, he found that in his hear he did not want it.

So, why had he come back from beyond the mortal veil then? What was it that he wanted here?

Umeda closed his eyes tight and thought hard to remember the moment before his re-birth. The others had been there, waiting like him for Liane, to say their goodbyes for they all knew she had to go back, that she deserved another chance at the life that had been stolen from her by fate. She had deserved to return to her true home, among her people, with her family and joined with her soul mate. And just then, a flash of memory overcame him, not a thought but a feeling. It felt like warm sunshine washing over him, like waking from a deep slumber to a bright summers day, it felt like…hope.

"It's safe to come out now" Liane's voiced pierced his thoughts from the other side of the door.

Umeda blinked rapidly as he came back to the here and now. The memory of warmth and hope disintegrated like the sun covered by cloud. He had something there, he knew he did, he just needed to remember, to think…

"Umeda?" Liane called through the door again.

When only silence greeted her, she rolled hers eyes and pushed the door forward forcefully, straight into something hard, that 'something' cried out loudly "Ow!"

"Sorry Umeda" she said, sounding only mildly remorseful "But you didn't answer when I called"

Umeda glared at her rubbing a solid lump on his crown, more angry that she had once again dragged him out of his thoughts just as he was nearing an answer to his questions.

"He's gone now" she told him as though she thought his hesitation was due to his fear of facing Glorfindel, making him frown once again. When would she and Teaal get it through their heads that he did not care for the blond oaf.

"I sent him and Jean-Louise on a tour for the whole day. It was quite a lot of work getting that all set up by the way." Liane chattered on as he followed her to the kitchen for some tea and sweet bean buns "First they had to be dressed, which would have gone fine were it not for Glorfindel's absolute refusal to wear pants with zipper fly's."

"_I have no desire to have sharp metal teeth coming together like a hungry dragon over my groin, thank you"_ she said doing a fair impression of Glorfindel.

Umeda kept his smile hidden behind his bean bun.

"So I had to send out the concierge to find some pants with a button fly. It took quiet a while, apparently button fly's are no longer in style. And then I had to deal with Jean-Louise, he was quite distraught that you would not be joining him on the tour. But he perked up when he realized that 'George' would be joining him instead. Apparently Jean-Louise has varied taste."

Umeda frowned at that, thinking of the overly affectionate Frenchman with Glorfindel did not sit well with him. Nor did the realization that he cared so much.

Liane watched the play of emotions across Umeda's face and shook her head, had she been that confused and blind to her own feelings for Legolas. The immediate answer to that was yes.

"_When had you stopped being confused and blind to your feelings for Legolas. Why didn't you tell me?" Katana chimed in unhelpfully._

"What a pair we make my old friend" she said throwing an arm around him "Well, lets get stated."

Liane turned to the large mirror that covered the coat closet door and observed her reflection. She had once again assumed the form she had taken in France when they had met Jean-Louise, it wouldn't do for her to appear as one person and then a completely different one overnight, even under her control Jean-Louise would find the change too considerable to ignore. So she had remained looking as he knew her, Lily, with dark blond hair, brown eyes, and tan skin with a smattering of freckles across her nose.

This look would not do for her purposes today, she would have gone back to the look she used to disguise herself when growing up, but people at the temple would recognize her instantly if she did. So she fashioned a new and entirely bland look. She was a regular looking young woman of Japanese origin, perhaps taller than the average Japanese citizen but it would be passed off and generally ignored.

Umeda had gone back to his young salary man look that she had made for him in France, the man known to Jean-Louise as Akira. He was staring blankly at the door and seemed not to hear her as she called his name repeatedly.

"Umeda!"

"What...?" He jumped and looked around, bewildered.

"I said are you ready?" Liane repeated slowly.

"Yes" he said distractedly "Yes, let's go."

And they went, leaving the comfort and safety of the luxurious hotel and seeking the crowded streets of Tokyo. Although they blended in with the morning rush, they were not average citizens or tourists, they were of the Kurast, and they were on the hunt.

* * *

"I can't believe that we got past the safeguards so easily," Liane whispered to Umeda as they hid in the shadows of a large grouping of rocks on the stairway down to the underground library.

At this time of day no one would be coming or going near here. On a Sunday morning all the elders would either be teaching the adolescent pupils or locked away in debate on various subjects. The youngest mages, the children in the beginning of their training were likely sitting in a classroom learning the theory of their many lessons before they went outside for afternoon practice under close supervision of the elders.

"Do you think it's a trap?" Umeda whispered furtively "Maybe they knew we were coming?"

She squinted around one of the large stones and up the spiraling stone staircase that made its way around the vast Kurast mountain. "If they knew we were coming Katana or Teaal would have warned us."

They glanced at each other suddenly, the lir had been known to keep things from their masters, usually in the name of self discovery, but surely no lir would ever put their master in danger.

"The magic here has grown weaker." she stated matter of factly "The safeguards around the temple remain the same but the people are unaware of us, they must have lost some of their connection to the magic when the cerin stones were destroyed. Now the question remains whether that's a good thing or a bad thing."

"How could it possibly be a bad thing?" Umeda looked utterly flummoxed "I for one never understood why you warriors had so much power."

Liane rolled her eyes, the healers, though of a different calling than warriors, had the exact same powers that warriors did, they just didn't use them as often since they weren't needed in their fields.

"Well, obviously there was a reason that the early magi kept the cerin stones even though some of them must have known what evil they contained. They probably wanted the extra power no matter the cost. There could be people in this time that would be willing to do the same, Ryujiro and Caine were. Of course, they could be happy with this new change."

Umeda gave her a derisive look over his glasses "Liane, when have you ever heard of people, especially people from this order, to be happy with change?"

"Maybe not, but the demon wars are still fresh in peoples minds, I don't think anyone is willing to risk that all over again, not just yet anyway."

"Didn't you take all the books with record of how to build cerin stones."

"Where there's a will there's a way" she chided.

"Come on, lets move, classes will be getting out soon, we need to find a more secure location." he said glancing at his watch.

They moved quickly and silently across the rooftops to the teacher dormitories as the temple emptied en masse. They watched as young children came bursting out of the main temple structure, eager to get out of their stuffy classrooms and practice all that they had learned. Older students followed at a more sedate pace, trying to emulate the more dignified grace of their elders who came out last.

Liane smiled as she remembered her time as a young trainee, desperate to please her teachers but also eager to try out all the magic she learned in class. More often than not this combination led to quite a few accidents and the occasional catastrophe. Her smile broadened as she recalled a time when she had accidentally set Umeda's robes on fire.

It looked as though Umeda was remembering that very same incident as he scowled down at the students.

"Oh, come on Umeda, it was only one time." Liane said "And you always said you hated the temple robes, remember? You said they made you look fat."

"What are you on about?" he said looking confused but before she could explain he pointed down at the large exodus of students and teachers "Notice anything unusual?"

She took another look, the crowd looked as she had always remembered it. Young students eager to get outside, elders resignedly following behind. She was about to say so when she saw it, the crowd was missing something, a great many something's in fact.

From the oldest elder to the youngest mage, there was not a single lir to be found.

"Where are they?" she and Umeda exchanged curious looks.

Every mage received a lir during their initiation, a right of passage which included the itosha nei, at the end of which a lir would reveal themselves to the mage. The pair would be forever bonded and inseparable, separation would drive a mage without a soulmate to madness and ritual suicide.

And yet, here was a whole temple of mages, strolling the temple grounds without their lir. Even warriors and elders who had always had lir now walked alone. What was more they all seemed perfectly sane and not the least bit inclined to suicide.

She squinted down harder at the people below, maybe the lir were out in the wilderness or still in the temple? Was this some strange new ritual? What was going on?

"I don't understand it." Umeda muttered "How can there be mages without lir?"

"Maybe something happened to them when the cerin stones were destroyed."

"Then why weren't our lir affected?"

They exchanged another uneasy glance. Their lir may be annoying, cryptic and strange but neither one of them, not even Liane who had a soulmate to fall back on, would not want to lose their lir.

_"Although I appreciate the sentiment lir, I assure you I am not going anywhere whether you like it or not"_

Umeda's eyes went upward to the sky where Teaal circled overhead.

_"Don't worry Liane I promise, I will always be there to keep you company." Katana leapt onto the rooftop with silent grace._

Liane and Umeda narrowed their eyes and crossed their arms simultaneously, clearly they were about to get another impromptu life lesson via a more informed lir.

"What gives Katana?" Liane demanded.

"_I would love to impart my knowledge on you lir, but we will have a much bigger problem on our hands in just a few moments."_ She nodded behind her.

Liane and Umeda spun around and scanned the distance, it was Liane who saw him first.

A glorious golden head was peering carefully around the corner of an outer building. She watched in horror as Glorfindel, somehow devoid of his glamour, scuttled across a small garden to the next building. Worse still only two more buildings away a group of young students were playing. In just a few moments they would see him, and they would indeed have a very big problem on their hands.

Liane knew the moment Umeda had spotted him, he drew in a sharp breath and clamped his mouth shut apparently afraid he might not be able to stop himself from shouting.

"I'll deal with it." She said hurrying unseen along the rooftops over the wide courtyard in one leap.

In only a moment she was just above Glorfindel, she dropped down on top of him closing a hand over his mouth and a strong arm around his waist. In an instant Glorfindel had tensed, sensed her identity and calmed in her arms. She pulled him back behind the outer buildings and down to the stairs to the catacombs where they were hidden from sight.

She released him from her hold and revealed herself to him.

"What-how-why-_what_?" Liane stumbled to find the words to address him.

Before he could answer they were joined by Umeda and the lir.

"We are leaving," Umeda said without looking at Glorfindel.

"But we have discovered nothing." she hissed.

"We are leaving now!" he ground out "This missions safety has been compromised, we have to get out of here _now_."

Liane knew when he was right and when to listen, staying here with Glorfindel was too risky. She nodded and pulled Glorfindel behind her as they descended the stairs to the library catacombs. They had broken in from the catacomb entrance deep under the mountain, it lead out to the Tokyo underground.

"Surely I am not that much of a risk that we have to leave immediately, I am not an infant you know." Glorfindel protested as they descended the spiral staircase to the base of the mountain.

"You certainly act to the contrary of that fact" Umeda snipped from behind.

Liane stopped and whirled on her heel to face Glorfindel "I know that you are a great warrior of the first age, lord of Gondolin, slayer of balrog's, general to many armies. I know that all of mine and Umeda's battle experience combined would not fill your pinky finger nail. I know you promised my ada that you would look after me. I knew all these things this morning when I told you that it would be too dangerous to come with us. Why would you doubt my judgment?"

"If we were in Valinor and you advised me against doing something dangerous, would I not trust your judgment?"

Glorfindel went slack with acceptance and followed her lead without complaint. They arrived at the base of the mountain and stopped abruptly at the entrance to the catacombs. Normally hidden in the side of the mountain, it required a spell to open it from either side.

"Umeda, did you leave this door open?" she asked realizing that Glorfindel could not have gotten through these doors without help.

"A young man opened the door in the -_subway_- after you had gone through. I passed him without notice before he closed it back up."

"You were following us the whole time?!" Umeda shouted.

"Not important Umeda" Liane said quickly "He didn't see you, did he?"

Glorfindel pulled a face without bothering to answer that question.

"Fine, we should get going then, hopefully we won't cross paths with the young man you saw and get out unseen."

Just then the young man they were hoping to avoid came through the open door, it was Roland, a young mage who had once studied under Umeda himself. A heavy silence descended on them as they faced each other. Roland's face was etched in shock and horror at the sight of two of his teachers, who were supposed to be long dead, standing before him with an elf and their two lir.

Before Roland's shock could wear off Liane released Glorfindel and pushed him back into the catacombs and out of sight. Umeda followed behind swiftly taking control of Roland's mind and rendering him speechless and docile.

"You three" Liane hissed to Glorfindel and the lir pointing to the door "Keep watch."

Once sure they were out of hearing range, she turned to Roland and asked him "Where have the lir gone name?"

"What are you doing?" Umeda looked incredulous.

"I'm interrogating him, would you mind helping out" she explained.

"Why?"

"First off, do you honestly expect those two to give us all the answers we seek" she jerked her head back to the doorway where the lir kept watch with Glorfindel" And secondly, even if they do tell us everything, they can't know what's going on inside the temple, they've lost their connection now too presuming the lir have really left the Kurast. Who better to tell us what has changed and how the order is taking it than someone who is actually _in_ the order."

He stared at her a moment longer "Fine, but make it quick, this one's not nearly as stupid as the other young mages, we won't be able to control his mind long before he begins to recall this."

"Right, now Roland, tell me, what has happened to the lir?" she repeated.

Roland stared blankly at her and did not answer.

She glared at Umeda "Could you please make him answer"

Umeda smirked and focused again on Roland "Roland, you are having a dream"

"Why would I be dreaming?" he asked dazedly.

"Because you're sleeping" Umeda ground out as Liane snickered.

"Why would I be sleeping when master Koji sent me to check on the broken safeguards?"

Umeda turned to glare accusingly at her "I guess we didn't get in as easily as we _thought_." Liane shrugged.

"Look Roland" Umeda pressed harder on the young mage "You were thinking about your old master and sempie White here. This conversation is a figment of your imagination, we are not really here. When we're finished talking you will feel as though only a moment has passed. Do you understand now?"

"Yes sensei Umeda." Roland said looking much more relaxed.

"Now, where are all the lir" he asked softy.

"Gone" Roland answered dully.

"Gone where?" Umeda rolled his eyes exasperated.

"Back into the wild, back to their natural state."

"Back to being regular animals?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"They are no longer needed."

"No longer needed?" Umeda scoffed "Are there not still warriors who face this life in absolute secrecy while fighting all the darkness ever created. Do they no longer require a companion to guide them through their darkest trials. Or has the order grown so strong that they no longer need the strength and advice of mystical beings created specifically for them and bound to their very _souls_."

Had Umeda not been holding Roland's mind under his control Liane was sure he would be shaking in his boots under the influence of Umeda's raging anger. Then again Roland had once had a lir too, he would understand that Umeda's anger stemmed from fear of losing his own lir.

Fortunately Roland was under the calm of mind control and seemed not the least bit bothered by just about anything "Balance was restored since the cerin stones were destroyed the evil ones have lost their hold on this world." he recited this as though he had learned it rote. Which made sense, after such a monumental change in the worlds fabric the order of things would change within the Kurast.

"And so the lir returned to Eru and left their mortal bodies behind."

"But surely breaking the bonds between mages and lir would have, should have, driven you and all the others with lir mad from grief." Umeda looked, if possible, more angry than before "And yet here you stand, alive, when your lir has gone from this plane, to leave you alone in this darkness. Tell me solider why haven't you done honor to your oath and opened your stomach."

"Not broken" Roland said serenely "Just stretched thin across the distance of the veil. We shall be reunited the afterlife."

"And the new mages, what about them, will they receive no lir?"

"No, they have no need."

"I bet this has made everyone very happy. I'm sure that no one protested this new order of things, hmm?"

"Things change" Roland shrugged "The will of Eru cannot be denied."

"Someone's coming" Liane cut this interrogation to an end as Glorfindel and the lir came rushing back in to hide from the newcomer.

"A man, in dark robes, middle aged" Glorfindel informed them quickly.

"That will be master Koji, he sent me to check and reinforce the safeguards." Roland told them promptly.

"You all ready mentioned that Roland" Umeda said sounding bored "Right you're coming with us, you will close the door out behind us and replace the safeguards, then you will return to master Koji and tell him you saw nothing. You will remember this conversation only as something you imagined, understand?"

"Yes sensei Umeda" Roland bowed reverently before being dragged behind the five of them as the rushed down the catacombs twisting halls, deep into the earth, before working their way back up as they came upon the exit.

Liane took the lir and Glorfindel through first, casting glamors on them as they walked through the doorway to the subway. Umeda paused and turned back to Roland.

"Are you happy without your lir Roland?" he asked quietly so no one could hear.

"Yes sensei, it was difficult at first but many things have changed." he answered sincerely.

"Aren't you lonely without him?"

"Not at all, I have married a woman who I share my triumphs and trials with."

"I was not aware you had a soulmate."

"I do not, at least not in the way the temple used to define it, but she is without a doubt my other half."

"The temple now allows you to pursue relationships if you don't have a soulmate?"

"Things change" Roland repeated with a foolish grin on his foolish face.

"I am, happy, for you Roland." Umeda said begrudgingly "Safe journey brother."

"And a safe return to you brother."

Master Koji found Roland facing the secret entrance to the temple with his back to him.

"Roland" Koji barked.

Roland jumped to attention and whirled around.

"Yes Master Koji?"

"What did you find?" Koji asked with his hands held formally behind his back.

"Nothing sir" he reassured him "Nothing is wrong, the safeguards were not breeched. A false alarm, probably set off by the new announcement system in the subway."

"Good" Koji turned and led the way back to the temple.

* * *

Umeda kicked the door shut angrily after they'd all made it back to the hotel. Umeda brushed off his glamour in his fury and pointed at Glorfindel.

"You, get out!"

When Glorfindel did not comply "This is classified Kurast business!"

Liane and Glorfindel shared a look, silently agreeing that whatever she learned she would tell him later.

Glorfindel pushed off the wall and bowed mockingly to Umeda before disappearing into his own room.

"All right you two, I want some straight answers" Umeda commanded, marching back and forth in front of the two lir and Liane, now devoid of their glamors.

"_Tsk, tsk, lir. Such rudeness will get you no where."_

"Well, would you be so kind as to tell me what will get me anywhere with the two of you? For I vow I do not have the patience to deal with your cryptic answers."

"_You could say please once in a while."_

"Fine" he huffed "Would you please stop being such a pompous, mysterious puffed up dark feathered chicken and tell me what the hell is going on?"

"_I never thought I would ever hear you say please for anything lir. Perhaps all my years of toil were actually making an impression on you."_

Umeda threw up his hands in frustration "I give up, I don't even want to know anymore" And he stormed off into his own room without another word, not noticing that Teaal followed silently in his wake.

As his door slammed shut Glorfindel poked his head out of his own room and smoothly re-entered the living room.

"So, what did you discover?" he asked without preamble.

"Not much, as we suspected the destruction of the cerin stones has changed the balance of power in the world. What we did not expect was to find that all te lir had been called back by Eru and left the Kurast."

"I don't see how that is of much concern" he said "No offense Katana"

"There might be room for some concern." Liane ground out folding her arms and glaring at Katana.

"Katana? Do you have something to tell me?"

"_Teaal is explaining more to Umeda now."_

"And that concerns me why? I asked if _you_ have something to tell _me_"

"_It might concern Glorfindel. You know how Umeda hates to be interrupted."_

Liane shook her head at Katana's nonsense and turned to roll her eyes with Glorfindel, only to find herself standing alone once again. The firm click of a door behind her told her that he had once again given her the slip.

"Wiley blond elves." She muttered as she stared at Umeda's closed door.

"_Come lir"_ Katana said prowling imperiously to the living room _"Make me some sushi, and I will explain everything."_

Authors Note: I promise I'll do better with my next deadline, the author hangs her head in shame and gets back to her computer.

Love,

War.


End file.
